Alpha Lupi
by vinkalinka
Summary: Pour conclure un traité de paix, Derek est obligé d'accepter un cadeau. Cadeau qu'il n'utilisera pas. Mais Stiles a arrêté de croire aux promesses depuis la première fois où on lui a mis des chaines. [Sterek] [Semi-UA]
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Cadeau

**.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Cadeau**

 **.**

 **.**

« Comment ça, ils veulent nous faire un cadeau ? » demanda Scott, les sourcils froncés. Derek ne répondit rien, il avait envie de vomir rien que d'y penser.

« Quelque chose pour sceller notre accord de paix. Quelque chose de précieux, ou, du moins, qu'ils considèrent comme tel, » expliqua Deaton depuis le siège passager.

Scott, Lydia et Alison avaient le même air perdu sur leurs visages et se pressaient contre la banquette avant pour ne rien manquer. Ils s'entre-regardèrent avant de reposer les yeux sur leur émissaire. « Ils veulent nous offrir un esclave, » dit Derek à travers ses dents. Il serra le volant plus fort entre ses mains.

Il put entendre leur réaction dans leurs battements de cœur. « Un esclave ?! On est quoi, au dix-huitième siècle ?! » s'exclama Lydia, répugnée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent qu'on en fasse de toute façon ? » demanda Malia à l'autre bout de la ligne, depuis l'autre voiture. Le téléphone, sur haut-parleur, était tenu entre les cinq passagers du véhicule par Deaton.

« C'est … un type particulier d'esclave, » tenta ce dernier. Il tentait de garder sa voix calme et sereine, telle qu'elle l'était toujours.

« Oh, dites-moi que j'ai mal compris, » supplia Lydia. Elle ne semblait pas tant répugnée qu'énervée. Derek espérait qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de quitter la voiture pour partir trouver l'autre meute et leur hurler dessus. Il savait ce que les cris de la banshee étaient capables de faire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Scott, confus, en se tournant vers elle. Mais Lydia fixait Deaton.

Celui-ci la regarder sans flancher. « Oui, Lydia. C'est exactement ce que tu penses. » Elle recula dans son siège et regarda par la fenêtre, la respiration lourde et les mâchoires serrées. « C'est un esclave sexuel, » explicita Deaton.

« C'est bien ce qu'on dit, qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent que Derek en fasse ? » tenta d'alléger Issac à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, » s'énerva Lydia.

La voiture arriva à un feu rouge et Derek s'arrêta. Il posa son coude contre le bord de la vitre et se pinça l'arête du nez. La seconde voiture, dans laquelle se trouvait le reste de la meute, s'arrêta à côté d'eux. Alison lança un regard noir à Isaac à travers les deux vitres et celui-ci haussa une épaule en détournant le regard.

« C'est juste une vieille tradition, » intervint Cora, levant les yeux au ciel depuis le volant de l'autre voiture. Elle avait posé son coude contre le bord de la fenêtre dans une position similaire à son frère ainé.

« Une tradition ? » répéta Alison. Lydia expira tout l'air qu'elle avait dans ses poumons et Derek lui lança un coup d'œil à travers le rétroviseur pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas exploser. Isaac lança lui aussi un regard interrogateur à Cora.

Le feu passa au vert. Derek prit son temps pour démarrer. « Cela n'est pas récurant, mais il arrive que certaines meutes en possèdent, même aujourd'hui. Généralement, ce sont des omégas.

\- Je croyais que les omégas mourraient, » intervint Scott.

« La mort est pas le pire truc qui puisse t'arriver, » trancha Cora.

Malia demanda, approchant le téléphone de la seconde voiture près d'elle, « Pourquoi vous avez dit _généralement_ ?

\- Parce que parfois, ils utilisent des humains.

\- Pitié, ne me dites pas –

\- Ce qui est le cas qui nous concerne ici. Je suis désolé, Lydia. » Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et foudroya des yeux un détail du paysage. « Certains les préfèrent aux omégas.

\- Pourquoi, c'est quoi la différence ? » demanda Alison, incertaine de vouloir une réponse.

Deaton lança un regard à Lydia avant d'être sûr de pouvoir continuer. « Les humains marquent.

\- Je vais vomir, » gémit Isaac.

.

xx

.

On lui retira le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux avant de tirer sur ses chaines pour le sortir sans ménagement de la plage arrière de la voiture. Le loup le plaqua contre lui avant de le retourner, se collant à son dos tout en le poussant vers l'avant. Les yeux de Stiles se plissèrent face à la soudaine luminosité. Il se demanda pourquoi ils avaient pris la peine de lui cacher la direction qu'ils prenaient. Il connaissait déjà le nom de la ville et il avait des chaines aux mains et aux pieds, attachées ensemble, ne lui permettant d'avancer que d'une dizaine de centimètres à la fois sans tomber, et ce n'était pas comme si n'importe quel loup ne pouvait le traquer par son odeur. Et courir plus vite qu'il n'en serait jamais capable.

On le poussa contre les marches bétonnées d'un bâtiment tout aussi gris. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'il regardait autour de lui. Le soleil tapait si fort, les murs ne faisant que réfléchir sa lumière, qu'il ne voyait presque rien. Il sentit sa tête tourner et concentra son regard sur le sol. Le loup saisit son menton. « Tu vas me manquer, » murmura-t-il de sa voix affreusement grondante à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Stiles resta stoïque et l'autre repoussa son visage, frappant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui au passage. Il sourit une dernière fois à l'humain qui le fixait avant de retourner jusqu'à la voiture. Il démarra et quitta les lieux rapidement.

Dès que la voiture disparue à l'angle du parking, Stiles ferma les yeux et commença à compter. Puis, il baissa les yeux sur ses chaines. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'elles n'étaient pas nécessaires, mais qu'elles étaient comme le ruban d'un papier cadeau, juste présentes pour être arrachées. On faisait semblant de le libérer, mais il restait dans le même état avec ou sans chaine apparente.

Bien qu'il sache que ce soit inutile, il essaya de s'en libérer. Parfois, il pensait que s'il réussissait à s'échapper, on le tuerait pour désobéissance. À force de tirer, le métal commença à bruler la peau fine et pâle de ses poignées. Il entendit une voix douce et chaude dans le fond de son esprit lui dire d'arrêter, qu'il allait se faire mal, et il la chassa.

Puis, il entendit des voitures s'approcher et l'infime espoir de fuite qu'il avait stupidement nourrit s'envola. Stiles se rassit plus droit, posa ses mains croisées sur ses genoux, durcit son regard et garda sa tête haute.

Deux voitures se garèrent devant le bâtiment, à plusieurs mètres de lui. Une voiture sportive noire et un pick-up vert foncé. Plusieurs personnes en descendirent, huit. Un homme plus âgé que le reste du groupe, complètement chauve et un air sage sur le visage. Un autre homme adulte que Stiles devina être l'alpha à cause de sa carrure imposante et de son regard dur. Le reste étaient des adolescents, qui devaient tous avoir un peu près son âge. Deux garçons et quatre filles. Voilà donc la fameuse meute de Beacon Hills, qui avait réussi à terrifier son ancienne meute au point qu'ils offrent leur esclave le plus précieux. Juste un groupe d'adolescents guidé par un alpha à la vingtaine.

Le plus âgé devança le reste du groupe et offrit à Stiles un sourire commercial. « Vous êtes ici pour la clinique ? Je m'excuse de mon retard. »

Stiles l'observa une seconde, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le bâtiment devant lequel il était assis et vit le panneau d'une clinique vétérinaire. Des loups garous qui tenaient une clinique vétérinaire, on aurait dit le début d'une blague.

Se retournant, il planta son regard dans celui de l'alpha et se leva lentement. Ses chaines cliquetèrent et brillèrent au soleil. « Je suis ce que vous attendez, » dit-il.

L'alpha fronça les sourcils et Stiles sentit une légère panique encercler son estomac. Être une déception au premier coup d'œil ne pouvait qu'annoncer le pire pour la suite en ce qui le concernait. Les yeux gris, ou bleus, peut-être verts, le fixèrent et la mâchoire mal rasée se contracta.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? » hurla l'une des adolescentes. Stiles la regarda, sans montrer sa surprise. « C'est un putain de gamin ! » Ses cheveux roux parfaitement coiffés flottaient autour d'elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers les différents membres de sa meute, comme pour les prendre à partie. Elle tendait une main vers lui comme si quelqu'un pouvait ignorer qu'il était le sujet de la conversation.

« Le plus jeunes ils sont, le meilleur le cadeau est censé être, » soupira une autre fille. En un coup d'œil, Stiles sut qu'elle était liée par le sang à l'alpha. Mêmes cheveux bruns, même ton de peau, même air dur sur le visage.

« Cora, tu ne peux pas être d'accord avec ça ! » intervint une autre adolescente, brune elle aussi.

« C'est –

\- Est-ce que vous allez tous vous taire ?! » gronda l'alpha. Il se passa une main sur le visage. « Entrons.

\- Derek, tu dois d'abord l'accepter, » intervint l'homme plus âgé. Stiles regarda à nouveau l'alpha. Derek. Celui-ci semblait sur le point de hurler, sa colère semblait s'écouler de tous les pores de sa peau. À contre cœur, il s'avança jusqu'à l'adolescent enchainé, sortit ses griffes et brisa la chaine qui reliait les menottes de ses chevilles à celles de ses poignets. Puis, il libéra un pied après l'autre, et une main après l'autre. Il ne regarda pas le visage de l'humain une seule fois et, lorsqu'il eut finit, il se contenta de garder les bouts de métaux brisés dans les mains avant d'entrer dans la clinique.

L'humain le suivit et le reste de la meute en fit autant. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une sorte de salle d'opération en modèle réduit. Stiles laissa ses yeux parcourir rapidement l'endroit. La lumière filtrait depuis l'extérieur à travers des vasistas à stores, tous sur le même mur de la pièce, opposé à la porte. Il faisait sombre et frais à l'intérieur. Tout semblait être fait de métal ou de plastique. « On ne peut pas accepter un truc pareil, » reprit la rousse.

« On n'a pas le choix, » fit remarquer un des adolescents, un garçon. Il s'était placé à côté de la brune, celle qui ne s'appelait pas Cora, et avait passé un bras autour d'elle. Stiles n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour être certain que cette fille n'était qu'humaine. Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander si elle était comme lui, ça n'était évidemment pas le cas. Plus probablement la compagne du loup qui venait de parler.

« C'est dégoûtant ! C'est un humain, bordel, pas un objet ! Regardez-le, il doit avoir notre âge ! » Stiles garda sa surprise pour lui, mais observa la rousse plus attentivement. Elle n'avait pas non plus l'air d'une louve, mais la façon dont elle s'adressait à l'alpha comme s'il était son égal était ce qu'il y avait de plus troublant.

« C'est comme ça qu'on marque une paix.

\- Mais, Derek, tu ne peux pas –

\- Lydia, ça suffit ! » Derek se tourna vers le plus âgé. « Je suis obligé de garder ce cadeau. L'utilisation que j'en fais ne rentre pas en compte, si ?

\- Pas du tout, » l'assura l'interpeler.

Un silence tomba. Stiles resta immobile, son visage figé dans un masque de neutralité. Il ne savait pas ce que tout cela impliquait pour lui, seulement que cette situation ne lui était jamais arrivée avant.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Stiles releva les yeux vers l'adolescent qui venait de parler. Celui qui avait passé un bras possessif autour de la brune. Il était brun, ses cheveux en fouillis, le visage gentil, et il le regardait avec curiosité. Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement, alors il reprit. « Je m'appelle Scott. Et … enfin, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu. »

Stiles se figea. Il se souvenait de ce visage gentil. Il serra les mâchoires. « Hé, il t'a posé une question, » intervint la seule fille qui n'avait pas encore parler. Il garda le silence, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait répondre, mais sa gorge trop serrée pour le faire.

Scott s'avança, les sourcils froncés, son bras retomba sur le côté de son corps. Sa petite-amie le regarda étrangement. « S – Stiles ? » Quelque chose brilla pendant un minuscule instant dans les yeux bruns avant qu'ils ne se recouvrent de vide. Scott eut un mouvement de recul.

« Tu le connais ? » murmura la fille à ses côtés. Scott hocha la tête, soudainement plus pâle.

« C'est quoi comme nom, Stiles ? » demanda l'autre adolescent.

« Co – comment t'as –

\- Scott, » l'arrêta l'émissaire. L'adolescent se tourna vers lui et quelque chose dans le regard de l'homme le convainc de se taire. Le reste de la meute regardait maintenant l'humain avec plus de curiosité.

« Alors, Stiles. Je suis Deaton, l'émissaire de cette meute. Voici Derek, mais je suppose que tu avais déjà retenu son nom. Laisse-moi te présenter à Alison, Lydia, Isaac, Cora et Malia. » Il associa rapidement les noms aux visages, les regardant chacun rapidement mais avec attention. Il était devenu bon à retenir rapidement les noms, les visages et tous un tas de détails.

« Comme tu le sais peut-être, nous ne sommes pas tous des loups. Je n'en suis pas un. De même qu'Alison et Lydia. Alison est humaine, elle aussi. Et Lydia est une banshee. Malia n'est pas une louve, mais un coyote. » Stiles observa l'homme, son visage stoïque, mais il se demandait s'ils étaient aussi naïfs qu'ils en avaient l'air. Ne savaient-ils pas que certains esclaves étaient loyaux à leur meute d'origine ? Ce n'était pas son cas, mais ils auraient dû considérer ce risque. Étaient-ils si puissants que divulguer ces informations ne représentaient pas une menace pour eux ?

Deaton le surpris encore. « Je sais que certains penseraient qu'il est mieux de te garder dans l'ignorance. Mais, je doute que tu ais envie de retourner avec eux. J'en sais assez sur le fonctionnement de leur meute pour savoir le contraire.

\- Pourquoi, comment ils fonctionnent ? » demanda Malia. Deaton l'ignora, son regard planté dans celui de Stiles, comme s'il voulait insuffler de la confiance en lui. Comme si Stiles allait se laisser avoir si facilement.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Alison.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, qu'attendre, » répondit Deaton.

« T'as quel âge ? » demanda Cora, en regardant Stiles les sourcils froncés.

Encore une fois, Stiles ne répondit pas instantanément. « Dix-sept ans, » répondit Scott à sa place et Stiles ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.

Malia fronça les sourcils à son tour, « Il est muet ou quoi ?

\- Il a parlé tout à l'heure, » rétorqua Lydia, ses bras croisés et son regard réprobateur. « Tu peux imaginer qu'il n'ait pas envie de –

\- Okay, j'en ai assez, » grogna Derek en se redressant. « Je rentre. Vous devriez faire de même. Personne ici n'a dormi durant les dernières trente-six heures, alors allez vous coucher.

\- Oui papa, » se moqua Isaac. Il fut le premier à partir, suivit par Cora qui attrapa sa main au moment où ils passèrent la porte.

Derek fut le suivant à se diriger vers la sortie, ce que Stiles prit comme indication qu'il était temps de partir. Il le suivit jusqu'au parking. L'une des voitures dans lesquelles ils étaient arrivées démarrait déjà. Cora fit un clin d'œil à Derek qui leva les yeux au ciel.

L'alpha s'assit dans la voiture, mais Stiles s'arrêta à côté de la portière. « T'attends quoi ? » demanda Derek.

« Avant ou arrière ? » demanda Stiles en retour.

Derek écarquilla les yeux. « T'as quoi six ans ? Non ? Alors assieds-toi devant. » Stiles s'exécuta en silence, son expression toujours aussi stoïque, ses yeux rivés à travers le pare-brise.

Scott sortit de la clinique, accompagné des trois autres filles. Stiles évita le regard de Scott, mais ne put empêcher son regard de s'arrêter sur Lydia un instant. Il se souvenait d'elle aussi.

Derek démarra sa voiture et fit brusquement marche arrière, avant de repartir tout aussi vite en avant. Ils furent sur la route en un instant, filant à travers la ville. Stiles restait droit, regardait à travers le parebrise, mais ses yeux voyageaient sur le paysage. Il aurait aimé ne rien reconnaitre, mais il se souvenait de Beacon Hills. Il savait qu'ils allaient passer devant l'école primaire avant que celle-ci n'apparaisse au détour d'un carrefour. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas tourner la tête pour voir défiler le bâtiment en brisques brunes et sa coure dotée d'une cage à singe multicolore.

Il se souvenait de l'instant où l'alpha de son ancienne meute avait décidé de faire de lui le cadeau. Il avait dit 'la meute de Beacon Hills' et les oreilles de Stiles avaient sonné, répété le son encore et encore. 'La meute Hale', avait-il dit ensuite. Il avait certainement pensé que cela ne voulait rien dire pour Stiles. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée d'où venait Stiles. Il lui avait été vendu par une autre meute, qui l'avait elle-même eut d'une autre meute, etcetera, etcetera. Peut-être même que la toute première n'en avaient eu aucune idée. Stiles ne posait pas question. Il avait appris à ne pas le faire.

Ils s'éloignèrent du centre-ville et bientôt, Stiles ne reconnut plus rien. Pas que ça ait une quelconque importance. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble visiblement abandonné. Derek sortit de la voiture et Stiles le suivit. Ils montèrent plusieurs étages à pied, l'alpha plus facilement que lui. Il crut que les marches bétonnées se finiraient jamais quand ils arrivèrent finalement au sommet. Il fit de son mieux pour contrôler sa respiration et ne pas se montrer essoufflé.

Après un couloir tout aussi gris que le reste de l'immeuble jusqu'ici, l'alpha ouvrit une porte blindée et entra. L'appartement était un loft, immense. Une baie vitrée illuminait la pièce et donnait vu sur toute la ville. Derek lança ses clés sur la table au centre de la pièce. L'endroit manquait de décoration pour la maison d'un alpha, mais le béton nu avait quelque chose de reposant. « Va prendre une douche. Tu as l'odeur d'Ennis partout sur toi, c'est épouvantable. »

Stiles resta immobile une seconde, même si Derek avait fait un geste de la main vers la salle de bain. Le scénario de la douche était habituel quand il arrivait dans une nouvelle meute, une sorte de rituel. Supprimer l'odeur d'un loup par celle d'un autre. Derek se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il se demandait ce que Stiles attendait.

Celui-ci tira sur son t-shirt, agrippant le bas pour le passer par-dessus sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » tonna la voix de l'alpha. Stiles s'immobilisa. Son t-shirt était relevé au milieu de son ventre, Derek le regarda un instant seulement avant de détourner le regard. Il se dirigea vers la commode et prit des affaires rapidement. Il s'avança vers Stiles et lui tendit les vêtements propres. Ce dernier tendit les mains pour les prendre. Dès qu'il les eut saisis, l'alpha écarta son bras comme si être proche de Stiles le dérangeait.

« Mets ça après t'être douché. Et dépêche-toi, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche avant d'aller dormir. » Il se passa une main sur le visage et se dirigea vers l'espace cuisine, séparé du reste de la pièce par un comptoir. Stiles l'observa encore un moment, mais décida de ne pas tester la patience de l'alpha. Si celui-ci préférait le 'surprendre', c'était ses préférences.

Stiles se déshabilla rapidement et ouvrit l'eau. Il augmenta la température jusqu'à ce que l'eau fume. Comme demandé, il se dépêcha, mais fit de son mieux pour se débarrasser de l'odeur du précédent alpha. Il attendit quelques minutes après ça. Une main sur la paroi pour rester stable, il regardait la porte, attendit, et, finalement, coupa l'eau. Il resta encore un instant debout dans la douche. Puis, il en sortit et enfila les vêtements que l'alpha lui avait donné. Il comprit vite qu'il s'agissait des vêtements du loup lui-même. Ils étaient légèrement trop grands pour lui. Il n'y fit pas attention et sortit de la salle de bain, ses anciens vêtements, légèrement trop petits, dans une main.

Il avança jusqu'à la cuisine, Derek se retourna vers lui le temps de prendre les vêtements qu'il avait dans les mains pour les jeter à la poubelle. Puis, il poussa une assiette de nourriture dans la direction de Stiles. « Mange si tu as faim. » Puis, il disparut dans la salle de bain.

Stiles toucha à peine à l'assiette. Il se força à avaler quelque chose, mais manger n'était pas son truc et ce depuis des années maintenant. Son estomac était toujours bien trop serré pour qu'il ait faim. Il regarda autour de lui. Juste après le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du reste du loft se trouvait une table avec quatre chaises. Un peu plus loin, sur le côté, un canapé faisait face à une table basse derrière laquelle se trouvait un fauteuil ce qui tenait de salon était proche de la baie vitrée. Plus loin, dans le fond de la pièce et face à la porte de la salle de bain, se trouvait le coin chambre, composé d'un large lit deux places, d'une armoire et d'une commode. Il regarda la ville s'étendre au pied de l'immeuble par la baie vitrée, dominée par le ciel bleu, sans aucun nuage pour le troubler.

Derek sortit de la salle de bain, une minute après que l'eau ait été coupée. Il alla rapidement prendre des vêtements dans la commode avant de disparaitre à nouveau dans la salle d'eau pour s'habiller. Encore une fois, inhabituel, mais Stiles n'était pas là pour juger. Finalement, l'alpha vint prendre une bière dans le frigo et s'assit sur le canapé. Il prit une gorgée avant de poser la bouteille sur la table. Puis, il soupira en basculant la tête en arrière.

Après un moment, Stiles s'approcha de lui, s'arrêtant debout face au canapé. Derek leva les yeux vers lui, soutenant son regard pour la première fois. Celui de Stiles ne fléchissait jamais. Il regardait toujours l'autre personne dans les yeux, maintenait le regard, sans hésiter, sans rien laisser paraitre. C'était la seule fierté qu'il avait gardée. « Alors, c'est quoi ton truc ? » demanda Derek pour dire quelque chose.

Stiles s'avança et posa un genou de chaque côté de Derek, se mettant en califourchon sur lui. « Non, » dit Derek en se reculant au maximum dans le coussin du divan, les yeux écarquillés. Mais Stiles ne fit rien de sa remarque et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Un bras de l'alpha le repoussa avant qu'il n'ait atteint sa cible, le maintenant à distance. « Non, c'est pas de ça que je parlais, » l'arrêta-t-il. Stiles l'observa un instant, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire sans indication. Puis, il posa les mains sur la ceinture de l'alpha. Derek attrapa les poignets de Stiles et les leva de chaque côté de son corps pour les écarter de lui. « Pas ça.

\- Je suis à vous. Vous n'avez qu'à me dire quoi faire. » Derek ne maintint pas le regard de Stiles longtemps. Il le poussa sur le côté et se leva. Stiles resta allongé là où l'alpha l'avait poussé et attendit.

Derek observa un instant l'humain, immobile, allongé à sa merci, attendant, son regard planté dans le sien, puis, il détourna les yeux, à la fois exaspéré et dégoûté. Il se passa une main sur le visage. « Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne te toucherai pas, compris ? »

Il partit en direction de la chambre et Stiles le regarda partir. Les mots de l'alpha résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, mais il garda son masque stoïque. Rien n'était normal. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

\- Que tu dormes, » soupira Derek. « J'ai besoin de dormir, autant que tu en fasses de même. » Il réfléchit un instant, debout à côté de son lit. Puis, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la commode, ouvrit le dernier tiroir et en tira une couverture. Il prit un oreiller sur son lit et tendit le tout à Stiles. « Tu peux dormir sur le canapé. » Stiles prit l'oreiller et la couverture, Derek récupéra sa bière et la finit sur le chemin de la cuisine.

Stiles le regarda ensuite s'éloigner une seconde fois. Il n'était toujours pas certain de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Derek s'allongea sous la couverture. « Dors, » répéta-t-il et Stiles s'installa sur le canapé qui était tourné face au lit. Il observa Derek alors que celui-ci s'endormait. Tout était infiniment étrange, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre d'une journée de repos. Même au milieu de l'après-midi avec le soleil qui éclairait la pièce depuis la baie vitrée, Stiles s'endormit rapidement. Il n'y avait pas que la meute de Beacon Hills qui avait peu dormi dernièrement.

.

.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Au vu du thème traité dans cette fic, je tiens à préciser certaines choses: Il n'y aura **aucune** scène explicite sur le passé de Stiles. En revanche, des allusions seront faites et on verra les conséquences mentales et physiques.

Considérez aussi que l'histoire se passe dans un semi univers alternatif.

En espérant que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre, à bientôt !

.

.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sans réponse

**.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Sans réponse**

 **.**

 **.**

Scott se souvenait encore du jour où Stiles avait quitté Beacon Hills. Il avait pleuré pendant une semaine après ça, tous les jours en allant à l'école, proclamant que la vie n'avait plus de sens sans son meilleur ami.

Ils avaient neuf ans. Cela faisait juste six mois que le père de Stiles avait été tué en service. Une histoire stupide. Un homme qui était devenu fou après que sa copine l'ait quitté et qui était venu lui demander des explications, armé d'un révolver. Le sheriff l'avait calmé, mais au dernier moment, l'homme avait quand même décidé de tirer sur la fille. Le père de Stiles s'était placé devant la victime et intercepté la balle. Ça n'aurait pas dû faire de grands dégâts, il portait un gilet pare-balle après tout. Sauf que le sien comportait un défaut et que la balle transperça son abdomen. Il était mort dans l'ambulance le transportant à l'hôpital. Considérant que la faute revenait à un 'manque de protection', l'assurance n'avait pas aider la mère de Stiles. La compagnie responsable des gilets avait fait faillite et Claudia s'était retrouvé sans aucun recours. Elle avait fini par retrouver du travail, dans une autre ville. Et Stiles avait déménagé.

Au début, les deux garçons s'étaient promis de s'écrire, et ils l'avaient fait. Mais Stiles avait bientôt commencé à déménager encore et encore, de plus en plus rapidement. Scott n'était jamais sûr qu'il reçoive ses lettres, même s'il les envoyait toujours à la dernière adresse qu'il connaissait. Mais même quand ses lettres se perdaient, Stiles continuait de lui écrire. Ils planifiaient comment, quand ils seraient grands, ils prendraient une voiture et feraient le tour du pays ensemble. Ils s'envoyaient de longues lettres sur leurs possibles aventures, sur ces lieux qu'ils voulaient visiter, avec des descriptions complètes trouvées dans des livres de la bibliothèque.

Ça avait marché pendant deux ans. Puis, un jour, Stiles arrêta d'écrire. Scott avait continué d'en envoyer, mais un jour, l'une d'entre elle lui revint, lui indiquant que personne du nom de Stiles Stilinski ne vivait là. Scott avait continué d'écrire des lettres sans les envoyer, attendant que son ami lui envoie sa nouvelle adresse. Mais il ne reçut plus jamais de nouvelles. Parfois, quand les choses devenaient trop, il écrivait une lettre à Stiles. Les folles aventures de leur enfance remplacées par ce qu'il avait besoin de fuir. _Mon père est parti et ma mère pleure la nuit. Les filles sont tellement stupides et tellement jolies en même temps. Tu savais que les loups-garous étaient réels ? J'ai failli être tué par la mère de ma petite-amie aujourd'hui. Ma meilleure amie est une banshee, en gros elle hurle et entend des voix, et, oui, c'est flippant. Alison a parlé d'un road-trip, aujourd'hui, j'ai détesté l'idée, elle n'a pas compris_.

Parfois, il jetait les lettres. Parfois, il les gardait dans une boite qu'il cachait sous son lit. Il était certain que sa mère pensait qu'il gardait du porno dans cette boite. Il n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de ces lettres, jusqu'à ce soir. Il ouvrit la boite sans prêter attention à la présence d'Alison dans la pièce.

« C'était mon meilleur ami, » dit-il. Elle se rapprocha de lui sur le lit, et lui prit la main. « J'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Est … Est-ce qu'ils l'ont enlevé ? Et sa mère ? Il est arrivé quoi à sa mère ?

\- Deaton a dit que ce n'était jamais des kidnappings, » lui rappela Alison. Il secoua la tête car aucune autre possibilité ne pouvait exister.

Scott tomba en arrière sur son lit et plaqua ses mains sur son visage, contre ses yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, mais il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Le visage fermé de Stiles lui revenait en tête encore et encore, hantant son esprit dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Son regard froid, ses traits stoïques n'avaient rien à voir avec le garçon qu'il avait connu. Pourtant, ils étaient la même personne. _Esclave_. Il avait la nausée.

Alison passa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux. Scott fut debout en un bond. « Faut que j'aille voir Lydia.

\- Scott, tu es au moins sûr que c'est lui ? » Il la regarda avec étonnement. « C'était il y a huit ans, peut-être –

\- Alors pourquoi il m'a pas corrigé quand j'ai dit qu'il s'appelait Stiles ? » Alison ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais soupira, incapable de trouver un contre argument. « Faut que je voie Lydia, » dit-il en se relevant.

« Lydia ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse –

\- Pas la banshee, la fille de neuf ans avec qui j'allais à l'école, » l'interrompit-il. Alison se leva pour suivre son petit-ami qui avait déjà quitté la pièce.

.

xx

.

Il faisait nuit quand Stiles se réveilla. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux pour en être certain, mais l'obscurité se pressait contre ses paupières. Il n'ouvrait jamais les yeux en se réveillant. Il savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Son sommeil était léger, presque autant que celui d'un loup désormais. Le moindre bruit, la moindre présence qui s'approchait le réveillait. Il avait appris qu'il était mieux d'être conscient quelques secondes avant, plutôt qu'être ramené de force hors de ses rêves quand sa tête était trop pressée contre un oreiller pour qu'il puisse respirer.

Les pas qui l'avaient réveillé arrivèrent près de lui, puis le dépassèrent. Il entendit quelqu'un se servir un verre d'eau et soupirer. Stiles savait que l'alpha ignorait qu'il était réveillé. Les battements de son cœur changeaient trop peu entre le sommeil et cet état pour qu'il le remarque. Encore une chose qu'il avait apprise.

Il entendit d'autres bruits de cuisine, quelque chose qu'on fait cuire. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas simuler le sommeil éternellement, il fit semblant de se réveiller. Troubler sa respiration, troubler les battements de son cœur, bouger, gémir, ouvrir les yeux, se redresser, se lever. Il s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine, posant une main sur la table comme pour se reposer sur elle, et se permit d'observer l'alpha puisqu'il était de dos. Il prit en compte les muscles de ses bras et de son dos, la force concentrée qu'il pouvait y voir. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la main qui était posée contre le meuble, sur ses ongles.

Derek tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule juste une seconde. « Bonjour, » marmonna-t-il.

Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La lune était haute dans le ciel, brillante alors qu'aucun nuage ne la cachait. Il ne le reprit pas en lui disant qu'il ne faisait pas jour. Il ne parle pas. Derek se tourna une nouvelle fois pour le regarder et Stiles ne baissa pas le regard. « Bien dormi ? » Stiles hocha la tête. Derek soupira, « Et ils trouvent que je ne suis pas bavard. »

Il y eut un autre silence avant que Derek ne parle à nouveau. « T'aimes le bacon ? »

Il se tourna vers Stiles quand celui-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement, et le plus jeune en profita pour hocher la tête en réponse. « Mets deux assiettes sur la table. » Stiles s'avança vers les placards et, après une hésitation, leva la main pour en ouvrir un au hasard. Derek interrompit son geste en désignant le placard d'à côté, le plus proche de lui. La main de Stiles mit une seconde à aller vers l'autre poignée. Son geste fut lent quand il ouvrit la porte, encore plus lorsqu'il prit les deux assiettes. Il se retourna pour les poser sur la table et Derek se demanda s'il faisait exprès d'agir au ralentit ou si le garçon était vraiment naturellement lent.

Il lui demanda ensuite de mettre les verres et couverts. Il avait fini de cuisiner lorsque Stiles eut fini de mettre la table. Il servit les plats avant de s'assoir devant son assiette. « T'attends quoi ? » demanda-t-il alors que Stiles restait debout à côté de la table. L'humain le regarda fixement pendant un instant avant de s'assoir à son tour.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Stiles avait l'estomac rempli à la moitié de son assiette et savait qu'il serait incapable de la finir. « Ça va aller ? » demanda Derek quand il remarqua la difficulté que le plus jeune avait à avaler. Les yeux de Stiles se plantèrent dans les siens et il hocha la tête. Derek soupira et posa sa fourchette. « Okay, je ne suis pas fan des longues discussions, mais réponds à voix haute. J'ai l'impression d'être taré à parler tout seul. » Il le fixa, confrontant son regard en sachant que Stiles ne le détournerait pas.

Ce dernier reste stoïque encore un instant avant de répondre. « Ça va aller.

\- On dirait que tu vas vomir, » contra le loup.

Stiles inspira avant de répondre. « C'est très bon. » Derek haussa un sourcil. Il y eut un léger tremblement dans les battements du cœur de Stiles, rien qui ne se répercuta sur l'expression de son visage, rien qui ne dura plus d'une seconde. « Mais, je n'ai plus faim.

\- Alors arrête de manger, » répondit Derek, sans voir où était le problème. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'humain pouvait être rassasié en ayant aussi peu manger, mais il n'allait pas le forcer à continuer. La surprise se marqua dans les traits de Stiles, juste une seconde avant qu'il n'arrive à la cacher. Lentement, il posa sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette. Derek recommença à manger en silence alors que Stiles le regardait.

Derek débarrassa. « Reste assis, » dit-il lorsque Stiles allait se lever pour l'aider. Rien ne traversa sur le visage du plus jeune, et Derek devina qu'il allait devoir faire très attention s'il voulait connaitre ses émotions. Puis, il se tint debout contre le comptoir. « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées, normalement ? » Stiles se leva et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Lorsqu'il essaya de poser ses mains sur son torse, Derek écarta ses poignets. « Non, en dehors de ça, » feula-t-il.

Stiles réfléchit, ou attendit pour répondre, Derek ne savait pas. « Rien, » finit-il par répondre. Derek avait envie de frapper quelque chose.

Il soupira. « Eh bien, trouve quelque chose. Je t'ai dit que ça n'arriverait pas.

\- Pourquoi ? » La question était arrivée si vite que Derek était presque certain que Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps de la filtrer. Mais les yeux bruns étaient toujours aussi fixes, plantés dans les siens sans aucune émotion.

« Parce que ça me dégoûte, » répondit Derek avec animosité.

Stiles ne cilla pas. « Je ne vous dégoûte pas. Je vois dans votre regard que je ne vous dégoûte pas. » Derek serra les dents en se maudissant. Même s'il était figé dans un masque neutre et presque aussi pâle que du plâtre, Derek n'aurait pas pu dire le contraire, Stiles était beau. Le brun de ses yeux résolument vide avait été tranché d'éclat d'or dans le soleil qui baignait l'entrée de la clinique la veille. Les mèches brunes de ses cheveux en bataille semblaient lisses et douces. Malgré la raideur dans ses muscles, il se mouvait silencieusement et rapidement, ses membres fins. Stiles était fait pour plaire au premier regard, et il était évident qu'une grande part de ça était naturelle.

« D'accord, » dit Derek à contre cœur, « tu es attirant. Tant mieux pour toi. Mais tu as aussi dix-sept ans. » Il sut en le disant que ça n'était en rien un contre-argument pour l'humain. « Putain, » marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre. « Je ne vais pas te toucher, compris ? Jamais. Pas comme ça. » Derek se força à desserrer son emprise autour des poignets de l'humain.

« Je suis votre cadeau », reprit Stiles. « Si c'est à propos de votre meute – »

À ça, Derek rit. « Ils ne sont pas les seuls à être dégoûtés par l'idée. Je n'arrive même pas à penser à pour quoi tu es là. » Il sentit Stiles se raidir de façon infime et regretta ses mots.

Il lâcha ses poignets et s'écarta de lui. Il se passa une main sur le visage en allant jusqu'à la commode. Là, il prit des affaires, alla se changer dans la salle de bain, puis, il quitta l'appartement en disant qu'il reviendrait dans quelques heures. Quand il ferma la porte, Stiles n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un centimètre.

Quand il ferma la porte, Stiles continua à contrôler sa respiration et commença à compter jusqu'à cent. Il fixa la porte et se concentra sur les chiffres qui défilait dans sa tête alors qu'elle tournait. Lorsqu'il arriva à cent, il expira un souffle tremblant. Il posa la paume de ses mains contre ses yeux et inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain d'un pas chancelant et vomit son petit-déjeuner. Puis, il prit une douche brulante en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Ses mains passèrent rapidement sur son corps, frottant assez fort pour rendre sa peau rouge et irritée. Lorsqu'il se rhabilla avec les vêtements dans lesquels il avait dormi, il se sentait vide. Il alla se recroqueviller sur le canapé et tira la couverture sur lui, même s'il savait que ça ne le réchaufferait pas. L'alpha avait dit qu'il ne le toucherait pas, mais Stiles n'y croyait pas. _Tu peux me faire confiance, Stiles._ Il savait que c'était un mensonge. _Stiles, ne t'inquiète pas._ Il le savait.

Le soleil commença à se lever, et Stiles s'assit pour le voir. C'était magnifique. Toutes les couleurs du monde étaient étalées dans le ciel et se mariaient ensemble. Il n'avait pas vu ça depuis des années. Il n'avait pas pensé le revoir un jour. Seul, en paix, il laissa un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres. Puis, il entendit du bruit derrière lui, quelqu'un qui ouvrait la lourde porte du loft. Il replaça son masque en se levant, tourna le dos à la fenêtre et fit face à la porte.

Ce ne fut pas Derek qui entra, mais l'un de ses bêtas, le plus grand des deux garçons, ses cheveux bouclés rebondissaient avec ses pas alors qu'il avançait dans l'appartement. « Hey, » salua-t-il. Il fouilla l'endroit du regard avant de demander. « Où est Derek ? »

Stiles l'observa une seconde. « Il a dit qu'il revenait. » Isaac hocha la tête avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches.

« Tu faisais quoi ? » demanda-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce.

« Rien, » répondit Stiles.

Isaac hocha lentement la tête avant de détourner le regard. Puis, avec un soupir, il alla vers le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé où Stiles avait dormi. « Je suppose que j'ai plus qu'à l'attendre, » marmonna-t-il. Une fois assis, il leva les yeux sur Stiles. Il l'observa une seconde, puis, avec une lueur d'amusement, il demanda. « Alors, Stiles. C'est quoi le truc ? »

Stiles ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas vu ça venir. Issac, en revanche, ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, l'autre avait grimpé sur ses genoux, ses lèvres étaient dans son cou et ses mains sous son t-shirt. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses réflexes, Isaac repoussa violement Stiles. Le loup avait seulement oublié que celui-ci était humain. Stiles bascula en arrière, s'écroulant sur le sol, le coin de sa tête percutant de plein fouet le coin de la table basse. « Merde ! » s'exclama Isaac en se relevant.

Il se pencha vers Stiles, posant une main sur son épaule. Du sang tâchait déjà le tapis, et le visage de l'adolescent était encore plus pâle qu'avant. Ce dernier essaya de s'échapper à la poigne d'Isaac, mais celui-ci ne cilla pas. Passant un bras autour de Stiles, il le redressa et l'assit dans le canapé. L'humain était raide contre lui et son cœur s'agitait, mais le loup était trop paniqué pour y prêter attention.

En jurant, il se précipita dans la salle de bain et prit plusieurs serviettes avant de retourner vers Stiles. Il appuya l'une d'elle contre la blessure du front qui saignait abondamment. « Je suis désolé, » se précipita-t-il de dire. Puis, il remarqua combien l'humain était immobile. « Oh, merde. »

Il pouvait encore entendre son cœur et sa respiration, mais il se dépêcha de prendre son téléphone dans sa poche. « Cora, j'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Cora arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagnée de son frère. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il s'est pris la table basse, » expliqua Isaac.

« Comment ? » s'exclama Cora. Derek se pencha et écarta la serviette que Isaac tenait contre la blessure.

« Il a besoin de points de sutures, faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital, » dit l'alpha. Il y avait déjà un large hématome qui entourait la blessure et du sang avait coulé le long du visage de Stiles, sa peau rendue encore plus pâle par contraste.

Alors que Derek contournait le canapé pour passer un bras dans le dos de Stiles et l'autre sous ses genoux, Cora répéta sa question. « Je l'ai poussé, » avoua Isaac. Les deux Hale relevèrent la tête vers lui.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! » s'exclama Cora. Isaac grimaça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer et de se racler la gorge.

« Cora, continue d'appuyer pendant que je le transporte. Isaac, tu t'expliqueras en chemin. » Il souleva Stiles, qui était encore plus léger que ce que Derek avait imaginé.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Isaac essaya de s'expliquer. « Il, euh … j'ai … j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il a mal comprit et il, euh, a, m'a genre, euh, grimpé dessus. » Cora s'immobilisa.

« Il a quoi ?! » feula-t-elle, détendant la pression contre la tête de Stiles.

« Cora ! » la rappela à l'ordre Derek. Elle regardait l'humain comme si elle allait lui briser le crâne avec ses mains. Isaac avait l'air terrifié. « Sérieusement ?! Tu vas t'en prendre à lui ? Essaie de te souvenir pourquoi il croit être là, bordel ! » Une lueur de compréhension flasha dans les yeux de Cora et elle appuya à nouveau sur la blessure.

Derek confia Stiles à Isaac et Cora à l'arrière de la voiture alors qu'il conduisait pour l'hôpital. Il trouva immédiatement Mélissa. « J'ai besoin de ton aide, » se pressa-t-il de dire en lui montrant Stiles dans ses bras.

« Par ici, » instruit-t-elle en montrant un brancard. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il s'est ouvert le crâne sur le bord de la table.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Longue histoire. »

.

xx

.

Stiles était toujours inconscient, allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, un large bandage autour de sa tête. Mélissa s'avança vers Derek, agacé, Cora, furieuse, et Isaac, gêné. « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je pensais que vous aviez signé une paix. »

Cora eut une exclamation moqueuse, elle trouvait Scott ridicule pour parler de toutes leurs histoires à sa mère. Derek était reconnaissant qu'ils puissent simplement arriver à l'hôpital et avoir quelqu'un pour leur venir en aide sans devoir inventer un mensonge à chaque fois. Il jeta un regard en biais à sa sœur, mais elle l'ignora et répondit. « C'est leur cadeau de paix. » Mélissa fronça les sourcils.

« Un adolescent blessé ?

\- Non, juste un adolescent. Isaac l'a blessé.

\- Cora …

\- J'ai été surpris !

\- Et pourquoi il t'est monté dessus de toute façon ? Il est à Derek.

\- Qui est à Derek ? » demanda Mélissa, n'associant pas les informations. Son regard passait sur les trois loups tour à tour.

« Ce gosse, » répondit Cora en serrant les dents.

« Quand tu dis que –

\- Isaac, pourquoi –

\- Cora, Isaac, sortez d'ici. Tout de suite, » gronda Derek. Il voyait que Mélissa était sur le point de se mettre à crier pour avoir une réponse claire et il n'avait pas envie de supporter la jalousie stupide de sa cadette. Il soupira alors que les deux adolescents partaient dans le couloir. Mélissa, toujours les bras croisés, attendait une explication, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Qui est-il ? »

Derek soupira, puis lui expliqua la situation. Dès la prononciation du mot esclave, il l'avait entrainée dans une chambre d'hôpital vide pour que personne ne la voit hurler. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer avant, mais la mère de Scott avait définitivement du vocabulaire.

« C'est un gosse ! » s'écria-t-elle. Derek hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il savait. Elle secoua lentement la tête. « Il doit avoir l'âge de Scott.

\- C'est le cas, il a dix-sept ans.

\- Derek –

\- Je ne vais rien lui faire, » l'assura-t-il. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que répéter cette phrase durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Mélissa se détendit légèrement. « Je suis forcé de prendre le cadeau, pas de l'utiliser.

\- Alors il va rester ici ? » Derek hocha la tête. « Pendant combien de temps ? Qu'est – qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver ? » Derek fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il avait juste pensé à accepter le cadeau pour assurer le traiter de paix et ne pas offenser la meute d'Ennis, afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur le problème actuel du Nemeton. Ce qui arriverait à l'humain ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

« Je vais devoir le garder pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que la meute d'Ennis se calme et l'oublie.

\- Tu parles de lui comme d'un objet, » remarqua Mélissa. Derek se raidit, elle confronta son regard pendant un moment avant de fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément. « Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Stiles.

\- _Stiles_ ?

\- Oui, j'avais jamais entendu un nom comme ça non plus avant.

\- Moi oui, » répondit-elle. Elle fixait un point dans le vide, sourcils froncés, semblant fouiller sa mémoire, déterrer quelque chose. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, mais la referma.

Alors, Derek se souvint de quelque chose. « Scott dit qu'il le connait. »

L'infirmière pâlit instantanément. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle se retourna et fila hors de la chambre, entrant dans celle où dormait encore Stiles. Derek la suivit, fermant la porte derrière eux. Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur elle, Mélissa était penchée par-dessus Stiles. Elle passa une main sur le côté de son visage et la remonta dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, ses yeux brillaient, sa respiration était tremblante. « Oh mon Dieu, » chuchota-t-elle. Puis, elle secoua la tête et chassa les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Tu le connais, » devina Derek. Un poids tomba dans son estomac quand Mélissa hocha la tête.

Elle inspira profondément. « Il était le meilleur ami de Scott quand ils étaient enfants.

\- Il vient d'ici ? »

Mélissa hocha à nouveau la tête. « Son père était sheriff ici. C'était il y a des années, tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas. Stilinski. Il a été abattu en service. Presque tout le comté est venu à son enterrement. Stiles n'avait que neuf ans. » Sa voix se brisa sur sa dernière phrase et elle caressa la joue de Stiles de son pouce. « C'était le gamin le plus adorable que j'ai connu. » Elle eut un rire entrecoupé de larmes. « Il était juste si gentil. »

Derek regarda le visage endormi de Stiles. Il semblait paisible, plus paisible que plus tôt lorsqu'il dormait sur le canapé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Derek.

Mélissa s'essuya les yeux. « Claudia, sa mère, avait besoin de boulot. Elle est partie de Beacon Hills, et Stiles avec elle. Elle avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Elle ne trouvait que des petits boulots, des trucs courts qui ne rapportaient rien. Un jour … un jour elle m'a appelée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas nourrir Stiles, qu'elle avait besoin d'argent. » Elle secoua imperceptiblement sa tête de gauche à droite. « Mais j'avais pas d'argent à lui envoyer, on – on avait pas beaucoup d'argent non plus. Mais, je lui ai dit que … que je pouvais aider. Je lui ai proposé de prendre Stiles quelques temps si elle voulait. Scott aurait été tellement heureux. Mais … elle a commencé à hurler. Elle m'a dit que je voulais lui voler la seule chose qui lui restait. Elle a raccroché et n'a plus jamais rappelé. On n'a plus eu de nouvelles. Je – je sais pas ce qui a pu arriver. »

Derek posa une main sur son épaule alors que Mélissa cachait son visage derrière les siennes. Il continuait de regarder Stiles, essayait d'imaginer ce qui avait pu arriver après. « C'était quand ? »

Mélissa renifla et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. « Hum … Scott avait dix ou onze ans, je crois. » Derek acquiesça, prenant en compte l'information.

Mélissa dut retourner travailler et Derek demanda s'il pouvait ramener Stiles chez lui. Elle n'eut pas l'air d'accord, mais finit par accepter. Elle lui expliqua qu'au moindre signe, il devait immédiatement le ramener. Mais les médecins lui avaient déjà fait faire une IRM, et tout semblait normal. Avant qu'il ne parte, Mélissa lui posa une dernière question. « Cette autre meute, elle ne risque pas de mal le prendre si tu … n'utilises pas ton cadeau ? »

Derek la fixa un instant avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je préfère ne pas y penser. » Lorsqu'il fut chez lui, Derek allongea Stiles dans son lit et étendit la couverture sur lui. Puis, il alla nettoyer le sang dans le salon.

Il eut à peine fini lorsque Stiles se réveilla. Il essaya de se lever, mais Derek le lui interdit. « Reste là, » dit-il et Stiles s'immobilisa. Même s'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il continuait de fixer Derek droit dans les yeux. Le loup voyait dans sa posture qu'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose se passe et Derek essaya d'ignorer ça. Il suivit la procédure de Mélissa. Quand Stiles fut debout sans perdre son équilibre, il conclut, « Bon, tu vas bien. »

Il perçut quelque chose dans les yeux de l'humain qu'il ne sut pas identifier. « Quoi ? »

Stiles prit, comme toujours, son temps avant de répondre. « Je me suis juste cogné, ce n'est pas grave.

\- T'as des points de suture, » lui fit remarquer Derek. Stiles eut un demi-sourire, juste un instant, juste le temps de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien. Qu'il avait eu pire. Derek prit une profonde inspiration. « Alors … ça t'arrive souvent ? » Il savait en posant sa question qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la réponse.

« Oui, » répondit Stiles sans ciller. Derek aurait aimé qu'il ne cache pas ses émotions, il aurait voulu voir Stiles perdre ses moyens en parlant de ça. Tout pour ne pas avoir l'impression que les pires horreurs étaient naturelles pour lui. Les mots de Deaton lui revinrent en tête. _Les humains marquent_. Instinctivement, Derek rechercha des cicatrices sur le moindre centimètre de peau exposée de l'humain. Il portait un pantalon et des manches longues, alors cela se limitait à ses mains, son visage et son cou. Mais Derek put voir le début d'une marque sur la droite de son cou, descendant vers son torse, certainement plus longue qu'il ne voulait l'imaginer.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux dans ceux de Stiles, il sut que celui-ci avait suivi ses pensées. Derek changea de sujet. « Isaac ne voulait pas faire ça. Te blesser. Il n'avait pas pensé que tu allais, hum, monter sur ses genoux. C'était un réflexe, il ne voulait pas te faire mal. » Stiles hocha simplement la tête. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça, d'ailleurs ? »

Il ne savait pas si Stiles ne comprenait pas sa question, ou si son regard stoïque signifiait _es-tu stupide_. Mais finalement, celui-ci répondit. « C'est généralement ce qu'on me demande de faire. » Derek serra les dents.

« Je t'ai dit que ça n'arriverait pas, » lui rappela-t-il.

« Vous m'avez dit que vous ne me toucheriez pas.

\- Exactement. Alors pourquoi tu – » Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il comprit. Il se força à garder son calme, sachant que Stiles ne méritait pas de se faire hurler dessus. « Personne ici ne va te toucher. » Stiles ne répondit rien, ne sembla même pas réagir. Derek savait que s'il continuait à parler plus longtemps avec ce qui semblait être un pantin sans esprit, il allait devenir dingue.

Il se détourna, se dirigeant dans la cuisine pour prendre une bière. Évidemment, ça n'avait aucun effet alcoolisant sur lui, mais il aimait le goût. Il essaya de ne pas remarquer Stiles, immobile à l'endroit où Derek l'avait laissé. Il soupira avec exaspération. Il se leva, alla jusqu'à sa bibliothèque, prit le premier livre sur lequel sa main tomba et le tendit à Stiles. « Tu sais lire ? » s'assura-t-il avant de se frapper mentalement la tête, évidemment qu'il savait lire. Stiles hocha la tête. « Bien, alors lis. » Stiles prit le livre qu'on lui tendait. Derek alla récupérer sa bière et s'apprêtait à s'assoir dans le fauteuil quand, « Tu comptes rester debout ? » Stiles releva la tête de la première page du livre. « Assis-toi, » soupira Derek en pointant le canapé. Il fixa l'étiquette de sa bouteille alors que Stiles s'asseyait dans le canapé et recommençait à lire.

Derek releva les yeux et observa l'humain. Il se sentait plus à l'aise à le faire lorsqu'il n'avait pas le regard brun braqué sur lui. Lorsqu'il regardait Stiles, il y avait deux choses qui le frappaient immédiatement : combien il était pâle et combien il était jeune. Et maintenant, le début de cicatrice dans son cou était pour lui aussi visible d'un spot lumineux dans une ville plongée dans le noir. Dans la lumière décroissante du jour, les yeux bruns prenaient des teintes orangées. Ils bougeaient lentement sur la page et Derek se demanda si Stiles ne faisait que semblant de lire. L'index d'une de ses mains marquait la ligne et descendait en même temps que ses yeux. Un léger froncement de sourcils apparut sur son visage alors qu'il tournait la page. Après un chapitre, Stiles se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre, son majeur commença à tapoter le côté du livre. Concentré dans sa lecture, il semblait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son arrivée.

Quand la lumière eut trop diminué pour que Stiles puisse lire correctement, Derek se leva. Même s'il ne bougea pas d'un cil, les yeux de Stiles s'immobilisèrent sur la page et Derek savait qu'il était alerte au moindre de ses mouvements. Le loup vint allumer la lampe sur la table à côté du canapé. Puis, il s'écarta à nouveau. « Je vais cuisiner, continue de lire. »

Il appela Stiles pour qu'il mette la table quand ce fut prêt. Comme au petit-déjeuner, l'adolescent mangea à peine la moitié de son assiette, et Derek dût l'arrêter pour qu'il ne se force pas. Il lui dit de retourner à son livre alors qu'il prenait son ordinateur. Ils passèrent la soirée en silence, Derek levant régulièrement les yeux sur Stiles. Quand il remarqua la fatigue qui s'accumulait dans les yeux bruns, il déclara qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Stiles se glissa sous la couverture une fois que Derek fut sous la sienne.

« Bonne nuit, Stiles, » dit-il à travers la pièce avant d'éteindre la lampe. Juste avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne, il put attraper la surprise dans les yeux de l'humain.

.

.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre. Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews et follows, ça me touche énormément et j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas !

A **_Alicia_** : Les publications ne seront peut-être pas extrêmement régulières. J'ai prévu de toujours poster au moins un chapitre par semaine. Si tout se passe bien, il devrait y en avoir deux (comme c'est le cas cette semaine). Ce n'est pas une traduction, toute cette histoire vient de ma petite tête. Et il devrait y avoir 28 chapitres. Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt :)

.

.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une histoire pour une autre

.

.

 **Chapitre 3 : Une histoire pour une autre**

.

.

Lorsque Derek se réveilla, il s'assit sur son lit et posa ses pieds au sol. À travers la pièce, il regarda Stiles endormi sur le canapé dans les premières lueurs du jour. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Mélissa. Plus exactement, il chercha dans sa mémoire les souvenirs du jour où sa mère l'avait trainé, avec plusieurs autres membres de sa famille jusqu'au cimetière, pour l'enterrement du sheriff. Elle les avait prévenus de bien se comporter et, dans l'ambiance solennelle qui avait régné dans le cimetière, même les plus téméraires d'entre eux s'étaient tenus tranquille.

Il faisait beau ce jour-là. Le soleil rendait le ciel plus bleu, l'herbe plus verte, et ils entachaient tous cette belle journée en étant habillés en noir. Il y avait énormément de monde, et Derek n'avait pensé qu'au moment où il pourrait enfin rentrer pour retirer le costume stupide qu'il portait.

Il se souvenait du moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la veuve du sheriff, les pleurs de celle-ci rendaient ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres lui semblaient pathétiques. Il se souvenait aussi du petit garçon debout à côté d'elle, qui semblait vouloir se cacher de la vue du cercueil en se plaçant derrière elle. Il tenait la main de sa mère si fort qu'il tremblait. Il pleurait lui aussi, mais plus silencieusement, pas à la manière d'un enfant. Il se souvenait penser que sa petite sœur était toujours bruyante quand elle pleurait, et qu'il aurait aimé que Cora pleure comme lui.

Maintenant, Derek essayait de calquer le visage du petit garçon de l'enterrement à celui de l'adolescent allongé sur son canapé. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il regardait Stiles et voyait quelqu'un qui avait tout perdu. Comme lui avait tout perdu il y a quelques années. Un orphelin. Un garçon brisé par des adultes inconscients, par un monde trop violent. Leurs vies n'avaient rien à voir, mais le masque de plâtre que Stiles abordait constamment rappelait à Derek celui qu'il avait lui-même porté pendant des années. Avant que la meute se forme, quand il était seul à broyer son désespoir.

Il soupira et chassa ses pensées avant de partir dans la salle de bain. Il espérait que ces idées partiraient avec l'eau, mais il se trompa.

.

xx

.

« Scott, tu es sûr que ça va ? » lui demanda sa mère pour la troisième fois du petit-déjeuner. Scott l'interrogea du regard. Elle soupira et posa sa tasse de café. « J'ai vu … Stiles. Hier. » Scott se figea. Il avala difficilement sa tartine avant de parler.

« Alors, tu l'as reconnu aussi. » Mélissa hocha la tête. « Attends, pourquoi tu l'as vu ?

\- Il est venu à l'hôpital, il s'est ouvert le front contre une table. Enfin, Isaac lui a ouvert le front. Un accident, » ajouta-t-elle rapidement. « Il va bien. Il est reparti avec Derek. » Scott fronça quand même les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer. Mélissa n'avait pas envie d'évoquer les circonstances exactes. Elle avait beau l'avoir vu hier, dès qu'elle pensait à Stiles, elle voyait le garçon vif de neuf ans qui courrait dans son jardin et racontait des histoires abracadabrantes à cent à l'heure. « Scott, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est pour lui qu'on devrait s'inquiéter, pas pour moi.

\- Tu viens de découvrir que ton meilleur ami d'enfance était … » Elle secoua la tête, incapable de le dire à voix haute. « C'est … c'est beaucoup à avaler. » Scott détourna le regard. Elle tendit la main pour la poser par-dessus la sienne. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas si je _peux_ faire quoique ce soit. C'est … j'arrive toujours pas à le croire. J'espérais que je m'étais tout imaginer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le fait que tu imagines quelque chose comme ça soit rassurant. » Scott eut un rire sans joie. Il sourit tristement à sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle lui répondit par le même sourire triste, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

.

xx

.

Quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer, Stiles sut qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux sans crainte. Il attendit d'entendre l'eau couler avant de se relever lentement, n'oubliant pas sa blessure et n'ayant pas envie d'avoir la tête qui tourne. Il leva une main au bandage et se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il prit de lentes et profondes inspirations pour calmer la sensation de panique qui montait en lui. Tout allait bien. Sa blessure était refermée et ne devrait pas se remettre à saigner. Derek n'avait pas l'air énervé à cause d'elle, même si quelque chose l'énervait chez Stiles et que celui-ci n'arrivait pas encore à savoir quoi.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le coin de la table basse qui lui avait ouvert le front la veille. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Sa gorge était serrée et il avait envie de vomir. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi était liée cette sensation. Le coup, sa tête, l'angoisse, la nourriture d'hier. Derek n'avait pas l'air ennuyé qu'il ne finisse pas son assiette, peut-être qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance à s'arrêter dès qu'il en avait assez au lieu de se forcer jusqu'à ce que son corps refuse d'ingérer quoique ce soit d'autre.

 _Gringalet._

Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il les posa sur le livre posé sur la table basse. _Harry Potter_. Pas le premier, le cinquième. Stiles se souvenait des trois premiers tomes pour avoir vu les adaptations au cinéma. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait après et avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lisait. Bien sûr, cela n'aidait pas qu'il doive constamment reprendre les mêmes phrases pour en saisir le sens, qu'il butte sur les mots, ou que ses yeux commencent une phrase puis sautent au prochain paragraphe, incapable de rester assez longtemps sur un seul point du papier. Mais malgré ça, et même avec l'atmosphère tendue du livre, il n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment de réconfort depuis des années. Se perdre ailleurs que dans lui-même était un luxe qu'il n'avait plus, et il en était venu à oublier que c'était possible. Il se retint d'espérer que l'alpha lui laisse en lire plus. Il le lui avait permis uniquement pour se débarrasser de sa présence pendant quelques temps.

Le loup sortit de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Il ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil vers Stiles avant de détourner le regard, ennuyé. Il prit des vêtements dans la commode et retourna dans la salle de bain. Stiles devina qu'il avait l'habitude de s'habiller dans sa chambre, mais, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait, semblait ne pas vouloir le faire devant lui.

Après être ressortit de la salle de bain, l'alpha lui demanda d'y aller. Stiles s'exécuta avant d'être interrompu. « Attends, tu as de quoi te changer ? » Stiles le regarda avant de baisser les yeux sur ses vêtements. Il tira sur le t-shirt que l'alpha lui avait donné la veille pour le désigner. Derek eut l'air agacé, et il retourna fouiller dans la commode, donnant une fois de plus des vêtements lui appartenant à Stiles.

Ce dernier les regarda une seconde, passant son doigt sur un t-shirt gris à manches courtes. « Y'a un problème ? » demanda Derek. Stiles releva les yeux dans les siens avant de secouer négativement la tête. Malgré tout, il était certain que quelque chose avait troublé l'humain. « Il faudra qu'on aille t'acheter des vêtements à ta taille. » Il avait fixé son regard dans les yeux de Stiles pour être sûr de ne pas manquer sa réaction. La surprise était tellement réprimée qu'il faillit ne pas la voir.

Stiles laissa tomber son masque dès qu'il entra dans la salle de bain. Il fit ce qu'il s'était empêché de faire la veille : regarder dans le miroir. Il avait l'air en meilleure santé que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, même avec un bandage autour de la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration et défia son reflet du regard. Puis, il enleva le t-shirt à manches longues qu'il portait. Il affronta son reflet les dents serrés. Il fit de même avec le bas et fit un pas en arrière avant de se forcer à se regarder. S'il se permettait d'oublier, et si personne ne le lui rappelait, Stiles finirait par être assez idiot pour croire qu'il avait une chance. Il passa une main sur sa poitrine, frottant la peau qui surplombait son cœur.

Il se glissa sous l'eau et tourna la température pour que de la vapeur remplisse la pièce. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration en espérant que l'eau atténue le bruit. Il tremblait, il était gelé. Il serra les poings et les desserra. Il compta ses doigts : dix. Il inspira profondément, expira tout l'air qu'il avait. Puis, il coupa l'eau, se sécha et s'habilla. Il ne voulait pas quitter la salle de bain.

Il sortit et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait Derek. « Où je dois mettre les vêtements ? » demanda-t-il. Derek leva des yeux surpris sur lui lorsqu'il entendit sa voix. Il se figea, la spatule arrêtée dans l'air, les aliments sur le feu oubliés.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes bras ? » demanda l'alpha dans un souffle incrédule. Stiles n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux sur eux, il en connaissait chaque cicatrice par cœur. Il ne répondit pas. Il leva les vêtements légèrement plus haut quand Derek ne dit plus rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Cela le fit réagir. « Il y a un panier dans le coin, là-bas, » indiqua-t-il avec un signe de tête. Stiles se retourna et alla y mettre les vêtements sales.

Les yeux de Derek ne quittèrent pas les bras de l'humain alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il s'était attendu à voir des cicatrices. Il _savait_ que Stiles devait en être recouvert. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que c'était aussi le cas de ses bras. De ses poignets. Des griffes qui s'étaient plantées, qui avaient tracé leur chemin sur plusieurs centimètres, des brulures, des bleus, des morsures. Derek serra si fort la spatule dans sa main que le manche se brisa. Il jura avant de balancer l'ustensile à la poubelle. C'était ses bras. Et Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander dans quel état était son torse, son dos, ses hanches. Il tourna la tête vers Stiles. Celui-ci revenait vers la cuisine, semblant complètement inconscient des traumatismes sur sa peau. Comme toujours, il se tenait droit, son regard stoïque planté dans celui de l'alpha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda Derek.

Il aurait aimé que Stiles détourne le regard, qu'il soit gêné, qu'il veuille fuir. Ce n'était pas le cas. « Rien qui n'aurait pas dû arriver.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu veux dire que subir _ça_ – que devenir un putain d'esclave était _exactement_ ce qui été censé t'arriver ?! » Derek était énervé. Il était énervé comme il aurait aimé que Stiles soit énervé. Mais l'humain ne semblait pas réagir.

« Ils me possédaient. Ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. C'est ce qui est arrivé.

\- Comment ? » Il profita du moment de silence qui précédait toutes les réponses de Stiles pour clarifier. « Comment tu as fini ainsi ? T'as pas … je sais que tu n'as pas fait ça toute ta vie. »

Pendant un instant, il crut que Stiles ne répondrait pas. « Ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Ça en a pour moi, » dit Derek. « Je comprends pas comment le gosse d'un sheriff avec une mère aimante fini par devenir la pute d'une meute de loups-garous. » Il regretta ses mots dès qu'il les dit. Pas à cause de la réaction de Stiles, mais justement à cause de son manque de réaction. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il avait été appelé comme ça ? Derek serra les dents. « Comment ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Je n'ai pas été envoyé ici pour parler. »

Derek ne sut pas ce qui le désarçonna le plus, les mots en eux même, ou le fait que Stiles s'opposait à lui pour la première fois. Il se détesta pour ce qu'il dit ensuite. « C'est vrai. Mais tu as été envoyé ici pour m'appartenir, ce qui veut dire que tu dois faire ce que je te demande, _tout_ ce que je te demande. Et je t'ordonne de me répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Les yeux de Stiles n'avaient pas une seule fois tremblé loin de ceux de l'alpha. S'il les regardait assez longtemps, Derek pouvait se convaincre qu'il discernait quelque chose, comme une lumière qui vacille, mais il n'était pas sûr que ça ne soit pas uniquement son imagination.

L'humain se racla la gorge. « Mes parents sont décédés. La meute m'a gardé. Ils m'ont trouvé une utilité.

\- Je veux la version longue. Depuis la mort de ton père. »

L'humain inspira. « Ma mère et moi avons déménagé. Elle cherchait du travail et avait du mal à en trouver. Une meute lui en a trouvé. Ils nous ont accueilli, nous ont traité comme les leurs. Ma mère était … elle était spéciale. » Sa voix prit un accent d'affection sur son dernier mot, mais lorsqu'il reprit, elle était de nouveau monotone. « Elle pouvait faire des choses que les humains normaux ne peuvent pas faire. Ils appelaient ça de la magie. Ils disaient qu'elle avait une étincelle. Puis, un jour elle est –tombée malade. Son esprit est tombé malade. Elle oubliait des choses, faisait des choses sans savoir pourquoi. Et, une fois, elle s'attaqua à deux loups de la meute. Sans aucune raison, elle – elle l'a juste fait. Alors, ils l'ont puni. » Stiles ne laissa qu'une seconde de silence, à peine, mais Derek ferma les yeux.

« Mais, moi, ils m'ont gardé. Ils pensaient que j'étais comme elle. Que j'étais spécial, que j'avais une étincelle. Ils ont essayé de l'allumer. Ils ont essayé longtemps. Mais je ne suis pas spécial. Je suis juste humain. Alors, ils m'ont trouvé une autre utilité.

\- Quel âge tu avais ?

\- Treize ans.

\- Putain, » grogna Derek. Il se passa une main sur le visage et tourna sur lui-même. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ils tombèrent sur la poêle. « Putain, » répéta-t-il en la retirant du feu. Son omelette avait brulé.

Il se retourna vers Stiles. « C'était la meute d'Ennis ? » L'humain secoua la tête. « Combien de meutes t'as connues ? » Il ne voulait pas la réponse.

« Une douzaine. » Derek détourna le regard, serrant les dents à la réponse trop naturelle, trop légère. Il allait lui rétorquer que ça n'était pas un vrai nombre, mais se retint au moment où il réalisa que, peut-être, Stiles ne savait pas le nombre exact.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il en regardant son omelette brulée. Il se tourna vers Stiles quand la réponse ne vint pas et celui-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Ouais … moi non plus. » Il jeta le contenu de la poêle dans la poubelle et celle-ci dans l'évier.

« Tu étais le meilleur ami de Scott ? » Ce n'était pas exactement une question, il connaissait déjà la réponse. L'adolescent hocha la tête. « Tu te souviens de sa mère, Mélissa ? » Après un instant, Stiles hocha de nouveau la tête. « C'est elle qui t'a recousu. Oh, merde, je devais vérifier ton bandage. »

Il s'approcha de lui, levant les mains vers sa tête. Il retira le bandage et inspecta les points, ils étaient intacts et la peau n'avait pas de nuance étrange en dehors du bleu dû au choc de la veille. « Okay, je crois qu'on peut se passer du bandage. » Quand il baissa les yeux pour s'assurer que Stiles allait bien, il remarqua combien il se tenait près de lui. Il s'écarta pour aller jeter le bandage à la poubelle.

« Bon, » reprit Derek. « Il faut toujours qu'on te trouve des vêtements. » La perspective de devoir se rendre au centre-commercial lui donnait envie de grogner. Puis, en réalisant quelque chose, il ajouta, « Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. » Il évita de regarder Stiles et s'éloigna dans l'entrée pour prendre sa veste. « Tu n'as qu'à continuer à lire. Prend un autre livre si tu finis. »

La porte se claqua derrière lui et Stiles fut seul.

Stiles fut seul et il ferma les yeux pour compter jusqu'à cent. Il compta, compta, et bientôt, il réalisa qu'il avait déjà compter jusqu'à soixante-dix-huit, peut-être deux fois, mais il reprit. Qu'est-ce qui venait après soixante-dix-neuf ? Soixante, soixante-et-un … quatre-vingts. Il arriva à cent, mais il continua. Il ne pensait pas que l'alpha soit encore assez près, il savait juste qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de compter. S'il le faisait, s'il se laissait penser …

 _Cent dix ! Caché ou pas, j'arrive !_

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. L'appartement n'aurait pas dû lui sembler si sombre. Il tendit la main pour se retenir à quelque chose, mais rien ne l'arrêta et il tomba à genoux. _Respire._ Il essaya d'inspirer, mais l'air refusait de pénétrer ses poumons. Il se noyait. Encore.

Il avança à quatre pattes jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine et s'y accrocha pour se relever. Sa tête était en feu, son corps était gelé. _Maman._ L'air sentait le feu de bois, mais ce n'était pas l'été et quelqu'un hurlait. _Maman_. Il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. Les cris résonnaient à l'intérieur de son crâne. La chaleur qui se dégageait du feu léchait sa peau et faisait mal. La fumée brulait ses yeux, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il pleurait. À tâtons, il avança jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il avait envie de vomir. _Tu comprends pourquoi on fait ça, Stiles, hein ? Tu comprends ?_ Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et se précipita sous la douche. Il ouvrit l'eau et tourna la température au maximum. Ils mettaient quelqu'un en terre et tout le monde était en noir, tout le monde murmurait et le regardait, et lui, il tenait la main de sa mère. Il serra la main autour du robinet pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il y avait une odeur de chaire brulée dans l'air. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et rampa jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir. Son estomac était vide, et le liquide lui brula la gorge. _C'est notre famille maintenant, Stiles. C'est même plus qu'une famille. Ils seront toujours là pour nous, et nous pour eux._ Le cri lui donna le vertige. Il ne pouvait pas respirer à travers la fumée. Il ne pouvait pas serrer la main de sa mère alors qu'elle allait jeter des fleurs sur le coffre en bois. Sa main se referma sur le vide. _Lève-toi !_ Il retira son t-shirt, défit son pantalon, enleva ses sous-vêtements et les laissa trainer par terre. Il rampa jusqu'à la douche. L'eau brula sa peau. La griffure laissa une brulure derrière elle et son sang alla la caresser. Il ouvrit les yeux et laissa l'eau tomber sur son visage. C'était bien trop chaud, il voyait à peine à travers les vapeurs. Ça faisait mal. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, quelque chose pour l'ancrer dans le présent. La chaire brulait et les cris avaient cessés. _Ne t'inquiète pas, Stiles, on va prendre soin de toi._ Le soleil le faisait suer dans ses habits noirs. _C'est juste toi et moi, maintenant._ Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. Il tremblait et sentait ses yeux le bruler alors que les larmes forçaient leur chemin à travers ses paupières closes. Il mordait ses lèvres pour qu'elles soient scellées l'une contre l'autre. Ils lui faisaient mal. Le choc du bois contre son corps, les griffes se plantant dans ses flans, les soupirs derrière lui. Cris, idiot. Il refusait de leur donner ça, juste ça. Il devait résister. Cris. Cris. Cris. Non, il serait plus fort que ça. Cris. Il secoua la tête. Cris. Cris, c'est tout ce qu'ils attendent. Alors, Stiles cria. Il cria contre le bois. Il cria sous l'eau bouillante. Il cria dans l'air chargé de fumée. Il cria et cria et cria. Et bientôt, les sanglots se mêlèrent aux cris et lui coupèrent la respiration.

Il espérait que l'alpha le prenne. Qu'il plante ses griffes et ses crocs dans sa peau, qu'il lui fasse mal. Parce que Stiles ne savait pas grand-chose, mais il avait durement appris que la douleur physique était moins douloureuse que celle qui l'attendait dans son esprit.

Lorsque ses muscles acceptèrent de bouger à nouveau, la peur que l'alpha ne le trouve ainsi le motiva à se relever, se rhabiller et avancer d'un pas chancelant jusqu'au canapé. Il s'y effondra. Il tira la couverture sur lui en sachant qu'elle ne le réchaufferait pas. Il devait se lever, ouvrir la fenêtre, mais ses muscles ne voulaient plus bouger. Il regarda le livre sur la table, mais il ne pouvait pas lire. Tout allait mal se finir, n'est-ce pas ? Tout finissait toujours mal. Le corps de cet orphelin allait se couvrir de cicatrices, lui aussi. L'alpha lui avait dit de lire. Ce livre, et même un autre. Mais Stiles pouvait sentir la fatigue dans tous ses membres. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, même pour tendre le bras jusqu'à la table. Il ferma les yeux et se blottit contre lui-même. Il espéra un rêve silencieux.

.

xx

.

Derek se rendit rapidement compte qu'il aurait été plus simple que Stiles soit avec lui. Il soupira, agacé de la précaution qu'il avait prise. Ses vêtements étaient trop grands pour l'humain, alors il prit une taille en dessous de la sienne en espérant que ce soit suffisant. Il devina qu'il ne serait pas difficile. Lorsqu'il retourna enfin à sa voiture, son téléphone sonna et il soupira à la perspective de nouveaux problèmes. Personne ne l'appelait jamais pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Il vit le nom de Scott et grogna avant de décrocher. « Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Salut, Derek. Je, hum, j'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Alors parle.

\- Ouais, ce serait plus simple si je pouvais te voir. Est-ce que je peux passer chez toi, ou –

\- Je vais passer chez toi.

\- Oh, d'accord. » Derek raccrocha avant que Scott n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Il ne voulait pas que Scott se retrouve avec Stiles. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il craignait, mais il connaissait Scott. Trop affectif et trop affecté. Stiles n'avait certainement plus rien en commun avec son meilleur ami d'enfance. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux il cherchait à protéger. Il savait juste qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ramener l'humain à l'hôpital une seconde fois.

Scott lui ouvrit la porte avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à elle et il devina que celui-ci avait écouté son arrivée. Alison était là, elle aussi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, visiblement mal à l'aise ou désapprobatrice. L'expression de la jeune fille lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'allait dire son bêta. « C'est à propos de Stiles, » annonça Scott.

Derek haussa un sourcil pour marquer son absence de surprise. Scott se racla la gorge. « Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais le voir, lui parler ? C'est … c'était mon meilleur ami.

\- Je sais, ta mère me l'a dit. » Scott fronça les sourcils. « Il s'est pris la table du salon dans le front, on a dû l'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? » demanda Alison. Elle avait l'air légèrement suspicieuse, mais après tout, la chasseuse en elle n'avait jamais cessé de se méfier de lui.

« Isaac. Il a dit quelque chose que Stiles a mal interprété, et Stiles a réagi par rapport à ça. En gros, il était sur Isaac et celui-ci l'a repoussé trop fort, alors son front a atterri contre la table.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait sur Isaac ?

\- Je dois _vraiment_ t'expliquer ça ? » Scott détourna le regard et ses joues rougirent.

Puis, il se racla la gorge. « J'ai besoin de le voir. C'est mon meilleur ami.

\- Était ton meilleur ami, » corrigea Derek. Scott allait rétorquer quelque chose mais il l'interrompit. « Tu penses vraiment qu'il est le même gamin de neuf ans avec lequel tu jouais ? Est-ce que tu es le même gamin de neuf ans ? » Il eut sa réponse dans le regard de Scott.

Celui-ci resta borné. « Mais je le connais. Et il me connait ! Ça peut que le rassurer.

\- Pas nécessairement. Ça pourrait être pire.

\- Comment ça pourrait être pire ?

\- La honte. » Il attendit que le mot fasse son chemin jusqu'à l'esprit de Scott. « Comment tu réagirais à sa place ?

\- Tu as l'impression qu'il a honte ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ressente quoique ce soit. Il dissimule absolument tout. Et je suis certain qu'il a ses raisons.

\- Mais je pourrais –

\- Tu te souviens comment il a réagi face à toi à la clinique ? » l'interrompit Derek. Scott ne répondit pas, alors il s'apprêta à continuer, mais Alison le devança.

« Il ne pouvait pas te regarder, » rappela-t-elle. « Il regardait tout le monde dans les yeux, sans flancher, sauf toi. Il avait l'air encore plus tendu après que tu ais dit son nom. Et il ne t'a jamais répondu.

\- Il n'a pas parler du tout ! C'était pas contre moi, il nous a tous traité pareil, » se défendit Scott. Alison lui offrit un semi-sourire, prouvant son point.

Le bêta réfléchit une seconde avant de se retourner vers Derek. « Laisse-moi seul avec lui, dix minutes. Juste dix minutes. Je suis sûr que je peux aider.

\- Ou alors, il se prendra une autre table basse, » contra Derek. « Je doute que tu puisses prédire sa réaction. » Scott ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour parler. « Non. La réponse est non. Tant que je ne serai pas certain que tout ira bien pour lui, je ne laisserai personne s'approcher de lui. » Scott eut l'air de mal le prendre, et Derek doutait qu'il lui obéisse très longtemps, comme d'habitude.

Derek allait partir lorsqu'il se retourna. « Et qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais dit si je t'avais laissé faire ?

\- J'aurais … j'aurais trouvé quelque chose. »

Derek se retint de soupirer. « Eh bien, en attendant, pense à un _vrai_ plan. » Il referma la porte derrière lui et retourna à sa voiture.

« Je veux juste l'aider, » dit Scott à Alison, mais Derek l'entendit quand même. Il serra les dents. Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit possible.

.

xx

.

Il n'eut qu'à ouvrir la porte de son appartement pour que l'odeur lui saute à la gorge. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé en plein visage, et maintenant les gouttes gelées coulaient le long de son corps. L'air était rempli de peine. De toutes sortes de peines. Il arrivait difficilement à respirer à travers l'émotion qui envahissait la pièce. Ça avait dû se produire il y a des heures, juste après son départ, mais le déluge de sentiments persistait, trop fort pour s'effacer.

Et pourtant, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Stiles, celui-ci se tenait debout droit près du canapé, son regard planté dans le sien, comme toujours. La seule chose qui trahissait ce qu'il avait pu ressentir plus tôt était le rougissement autour de ses yeux. Derek serra les dents _. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ressente quoique ce soit._ Oh, si, idiot, il ressentait trop. Il sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Stiles hocha la tête. « J'ai tes vêtements, » dit-il en levant le sac. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table et le posa dessus. « Ça devrait t'aller. Si ce n'est pas le cas, dis-le moi, j'irai échanger. » Stiles hocha une fois la tête. Derek était certain qu'il ne le ferait pas si c'était le cas. « Tu as lu ? » demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre pour récupérer son ordinateur, pour avoir quelque chose à faire. Stiles suivit son trajet en tournant sur lui-même pour être toujours face à Derek. Il hocha à nouveau la tête. Derek fit un détour rapide vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, espérant chasser l'odeur. « Tu es toujours sur le même livre ? » Autre hochement de tête.

Derek s'arrêta et le fixa dans les yeux. Stiles le fixa en retour. « À voix haute ? » demanda-t-il. Il n'avait pas envie de lui demander quoique ce soit, pas après ce matin, mais il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix.

« Oui. » Tellement monocorde. Derek était persuadé que la voix automatique de son téléphone avait plus de nuances.

« Tu peux changer si tu n'aimes pas.

\- J'aime bien.

\- Tu as beaucoup lu ?

\- Pas beaucoup. » Derek se tourna le temps de prendre son ordinateur dans une main. Il en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil au canapé. La couverture n'avait pas été repoussée comme ça ce matin, et quelque chose lui disait que Stiles avait surtout dormi. Il se retint d'en parler.

Il vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil et posa l'ordinateur sur ses genoux. Stiles continuait de se tenir debout face à lui. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre que je te le dise pour t'assoir. Ou lire. Ou faire quoique ce soit, vraiment, » dit Derek d'un ton qu'il voulait plus doux. Alors Stiles s'assit.

Après quelques minutes, Derek arrêta de prétendre être concentré sur son écran. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas amené avec moi ? »

Un battement de paupière plus loin. « Seulement si vous voulez en parler.

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer, » soupira Derek. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'il pourrait s'y habituer, mais non. Stiles hocha une fois la tête, comme quelqu'un qui encaisse un ordre. « Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un te reconnaisse. Je sais que tu viens d'ici. Si quelqu'un te reconnaissait, ce serait trop compliqué d'expliquer pourquoi et comment tu es revenu, et où tu étais ses dernières années. »

Derek attendit naïvement une réaction. « Si tu te demandes quoique ce soit, juste dis-le. »

Un instant passa et Derek était sur le point de retourner à son ordinateur quand Stiles parla. « Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? » Derek fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu te justifies sans cesse ? Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

\- Je veux juste que tu saches pourquoi. » Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi. « Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je te garde enfermé ou quoique ce soit. » Même s'il ne répondit rien, Derek pouvait imaginer ce qu'il pensait : pourtant c'est le cas, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si Stiles pouvait simplement partir. Si Derek ne l'utilisait pas, ça ne le rendait pas libre. L'alpha ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller sans mettre en danger son traité de paix, alors au final, peu importe les conditions, Stiles restait un esclave. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les bras de l'humain, et Derek devait admettre que les conditions avaient peut-être plus d'importance que ce qu'il ne leur accordait.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il pour se débarrasser du sujet.

« Non, » répondit Stiles.

Il haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis … merde, depuis plus d'une journée. » Stiles ne répondit rien, ne fit pas un geste. « Pourquoi tu manges si peu ?

\- Petit estomac, » répondit Stiles après un instant.

« Tu dois manger quelque chose, » affirma Derek. Il savait qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas se forcer à manger s'il n'avait pas faim, mais il avait soudainement l'impression que l'humain ne mangerait jamais s'il ne lui ordonnait pas.

Stiles eut du mal à avaler sa nourriture et Derek l'en déchargea quand il ne supporta plus de le voir se forcer. Il ne jeta pas les restes de son assiette, il les mit dans une boite qu'il mit au frigo, en lui indiquant qu'il devrait finir le reste ce soir. L'humain pouvait agir aussi stoïquement qu'il le voulait, quelque chose de bloquer dans sa respiration et sa mâchoire serrée firent comprendre à Derek qu'il avait envie de vomir. Alors, il resta au loft pour s'assurer que Stiles n'aille pas immédiatement rendre son déjeuner.

Derek chercha sur internet comment gérer les problèmes alimentaires. Il finit par plus s'inquiéter pour l'état de santé de l'humain que trouver une solution. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des sites médicaux, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait jamais eu à les consulter. Il se promit de demander à Mélissa à la première occasion. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles. Celui-ci lisait, mais plus lentement encore que la veille.

Le soleil était tombé quand Derek eut l'impression qu'il allait étouffer. Rien, que ce soit la fenêtre ouverte ou la préparation du repas, n'avait diminuer l'odeur de peine qui régnait dans la pièce. Chaque inspiration ne faisait que lui rappeler les mots qu'il avait forcés hors de Stiles le matin-même. Chaque souffle le faisait imaginer un scénario pire que le précédent pour l'heure qui avait suivi son départ.

Il finit par repoussé son ordinateur sur le côté. « Pose ton livre, » dit-il. Stiles obéit, probablement sans finir sa phrase. « Okay, » murmura-t-il.

Les yeux baissés sur ses mains, Derek essaya d'assembler ses idées et de poser des mots sur elles. Il expira lentement. « J'avais une grande famille avant. Ça n'a pas toujours été que moi et Cora, et le reste de la meute. C'était avant tous les autres. J'avais des parents, des oncles et des tantes, des cousins, tellement de cousins, et deux autres sœurs et un frère. On était une très grande meute. Ensuite … les choses ont merdé. _J'ai_ merdé. »

Il planta ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. « À cause de moi, des chasseurs nous ont trouvé et ont … il y a eu un incendie. Tout le monde est mort, en dehors de Cora, une de mes sœurs, mon oncle et moi. Je me souviens même plus de ce qu'on faisait ce jour-là. Cora n'était même pas là. Quand elle a appris pour le feu, elle s'est enfuie chez des cousins éloignés en Amérique Latine en pensant que tout le monde était mort. Elle est seulement revenue l'année dernière. C'est … c'est pas l'important. » Il inspira plusieurs fois, juste pour s'assurer que son nez ne se remplissait pas de fumée et d'odeur de chairs carbonisées.

« Mon oncle était cinglé. Il a tué ma sœur et m'a fait porter le chapeau. Je m'en suis sorti. Et je l'ai tué. J'ai dû gérer les bêtas qu'il avait créés, et ceux que j'ai transformé moi-même par la suite. C'est la meute d'aujourd'hui. »

Après quelques instants, il releva les yeux sur Stiles. « Dis-moi ce que tu penses. »

Quelques battements de cœur constants. « Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

\- J'ai eu ton histoire. Maintenant, tu as la mienne.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

\- Ici, ça fonctionne comme ça. » Derek planta solidement son regard dans celui de Stiles pour que ses mots s'imprègnent en lui, mais il ne fut pas sûr de réussir.

Puis, il se leva et alla se coucher. « C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, » décida-t-il. Stiles suivit son message et s'allongea sur le canapé, sous la couette. Derek éteignit la lumière. Il voyait assez bien dans le noir pour voir que les yeux de Stiles n'étaient pas fermés. Pourtant, au peu de lumière qui entrait depuis la fenêtre, ils brillaient de fatigue. Ils étaient sur lui, le suivirent jusqu'à son lit, observèrent chacun de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé et immobile. Là seulement, ils se fermèrent. « Bonne nuit, Stiles. » Ils s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

.

.

* * *

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. A bientôt !

.

.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Confiance

.

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Confiance  
**

.

.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Stiles était revenu à Beacon Hills. Même si Derek ne voulait pas le laisser seul, il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Le Nemeton se réveillait et des choses étranges se déroulaient en ville, des personnes disparaissaient sans qu'aucun indice ne leur soit laissé. Il avait été réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un appel de Lydia. Elle n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il avait décroché, juste un pur silence interrompu par un clapotis d'eau. Il avait prévenu le reste de la meute, dit à Stiles de se rendormir et était parti à sa recherche. La piscine du lycée. C'était toujours le lycée. L'eau avait été changé en sang et même Deaton semblait perdu.

Il était dix heure et Derek montait lentement les marches de l'escalier. Il n'était pas fatigué, il réfléchissait. Un bruit de verre qui se casse le sortit de ses pensées. « Merde ! » Une voie étouffée, celle de Stiles. Il ne savait pas s'il était plus surpris par le juron ou la présence d'émotion dans sa voix. « Aïe ! » Un morceau de verre qui tombe sur le sol, des lèvres qui embrassent de la peau. Derek monta rapidement les marches.

Il ouvrit la porte sans ménagement. « Stiles ? Tout va bien ? » Un raté dans les battements de cœur, un affolement rapidement tut. « Stiles ?

\- Je suis désolé. » La voix était vide d'émotion. Derek le trouva accroupi derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, à ramasser rapidement des bouts de verre brisé avec ses mains.

« Attention, tu vas te couper, » dit-il en se penchant à côté de lui. Il vit que c'était déjà le cas et posa sa main par-dessus celle de Stiles pour qu'elle cesse de s'agiter. Stiles se figea brutalement. Derek leva les yeux vers lui, mais, pour la première fois, les yeux bruns ne lui rendaient pas son regard. Ils fixaient les morceaux de verre. « Stiles ? »

Après un instant, l'humain releva les yeux dans les siens. Il ne montrait aucune émotion, mais Derek était certain qu'elles fourmillaient sous la surface. Lentement, il écarta sa main de celle de Stiles. « C'est pas grave. C'est juste un verre, » l'assura-t-il. Stiles ne bougeait toujours pas. Derek ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais resta muet. Puis, il se redressa pour prendre la poubelle et l'apporta jusqu'à Stiles. « Jette tout, » instruit-il et Stiles obéit. Derek alla ensuite chercher un balai pour rassembler les bouts de verre. Stiles tendit la main pour le faire, et la retira quand l'alpha s'en occupa lui-même.

Lorsque tout le verre fut jeté, le balai et la poubelle remis à leur place, Derek reporta son attention sur Stiles. Celui-ci s'était redressé et le regardait fixement, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. « Stiles, tout va bien. » Mais l'humain ne réagissait pas. Derek serra les dents avant de se forcer à inspirer. « Je ne vais pas te punir pour avoir cassé un verre. » Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Stiles, une lueur si rapide que Derek n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait.

Il fit un pas vers lui, tout en laissant assez de distance pour que Stiles ne soit pas sur ses gardes. « Ça ne t'arrivera plus. D'accord ? Stiles, je te promets que ça –

\- Non, » l'interrompit-il. Derek écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois vide et amer dans sa voix. « Ne me promets rien. Je ne te croirais pas de toute façon. »

Derek était trop pris de court pour être capable de répondre quoique ce soit. Il cligna des yeux, et tout ce qu'il avait cru voir sur le visage de Stiles pendant une seconde avait disparu. Le masque de plâtre était en place comme s'il n'avait jamais bougé.

Derek n'insista pas. Il détourna le regard un instant sur les placards. « Tu avais soif ? » demanda-t-il en repensant au verre sur le sol. Stiles acquiesça. Il prit un verre dans le placard, le remplit d'eau et le lui tendit. La main de ce dernier mit un instant à se mettre en mouvement. Lorsqu'il le prit, Derek revit son doigt coupé et il partit chercher un pansement dans la salle de bain.

« Tu peux le mettre seul ? » demanda-t-il en le levant dans la direction de l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il voulait demander s'il pouvait le lui mettre ou s'il allait à nouveau se changer en statue. Stiles regarda le pansement avant de relever les yeux dans ceux de Derek et d'acquiescer. Derek le posa sur le comptoir. « Faim ? » demanda-t-il en connaissant la réponse.

« Non.

\- Motive-toi, je fais le déjeuner quand je sors de la douche. » Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et s'appuya contre elle pour expirer tout l'air de ses poumons.

L'alpha ferma la porte de la salle de bain et Stiles ses yeux. Il attendit d'entendre l'eau couler pour laisser échapper un souffle tremblant. Il ne pouvait pas craquer, alors il força difficilement l'air dans ses poumons. Il prit le pansement, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elles le laissèrent échapper. Il tomba sur le sol et Stiles s'écroula à ses côtés. _Respire_. Il força l'air en lui. Il força l'air hors de lui. Et répéta le processus.

 _Je te promets que tout ira bien_. Il laissa un rire nerveux confondu avec un sanglot exploser dans sa gorge, gardant sa bouche fermée pour étouffer le son. Puis, il s'obligea à reprendre son calme, força ses poumons et son cœur à lui obéir. Il prit le pansement et maudit ses mains en l'appliquant. Il se détestait pour être aussi maladroit.

.

xx

.

« Lydia, attends-moi ! » La jeune fille soupira et s'arrêta de marcher dans le couloir. Scott courut jusqu'à sa haute, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, elle le fit avant lui.

« Non, Scott. Pour la centième fois : non, je ne me souviens pas de lui.

\- Mais tu t'en souviens _forcément_ , » insista-t-il. Lydia poussa un soupir exaspéré et recommença à marcher en direction de leur cours d'histoire. Ils rentèrent dans la salle et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. « Écoute, j'ai pensé à quelque chose.

\- Tu vas encore me narrer votre merveilleuse enfance ? Parce que ce sont _tes_ souvenirs, pas les miens. » Scott posa son sac sur la table et fouilla à l'intérieur. Lydia s'assit et le regarda faire d'un air las.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de Stiles, peu importe ce que Scott pouvait lui dire. Il était bon à l'école, il s'asseyait toujours derrière elle en primaire car il était amoureux d'elle, il parlait sans arrêt à propos de n'importe quoi, il courait partout et plus vite que tout le monde. Écouter l'enfance de ce garçon la déprimait. Plus Scott évoquait ses souvenirs, plus elle les mettait en comparaison avec la personne qu'elle avait rencontré à la clinique, plus elle se rendait malade en pensant à ce qui lui était arrivé.

Scott sortit une photo de son sac et la tendit à Lydia. « Là, regarde, c'est lui. » Il pointa son doigt sur un petit garçon aux cheveux en bataille et un sourire trop grand. « Et, là, » dit-il en posa son doigt sur une petite fille rousse aux lèvres timidement courbées, « c'est toi. On était tous dans la même classe, tu _dois_ t'en souvenir. Juste essaie, » insista Scott.

Lydia prit la photographie et regarda le garçon. Elle faisait à peine la connexion avec la personne qui leur avait été envoyé. Elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même, l'enfant qu'elle avait été. Elle ne se reconnaitrait pas non plus si elle n'avait pas assisté au changement. Scott la regardait avec des yeux pleins d'espoir et elle secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Il allait parler, mais leur professeur entra dans la salle. Lydia glissa la photo dans son livre et ignora les regards que son ami lui lançait.

.

xx

.

Derek s'était endormi sur un très vieux livre lorsque la porte du loft s'ouvrit brutalement. On entra d'un pas lourd et désinvolte, si bien qu'il n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir qui était chez lui. « Salut, Malia.

\- Hey, » répondit la jeune fille. « Tu dormais ?

\- Nuit mouvementée, » répondit Derek en se passant une main sur le visage. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Stiles qui avait relevé la tête de son livre à l'entrée de la jeune fille.

« Oh, toi aussi ? » Elle regarda alors Stiles, le détaillant de la tête au pied. « Hm, alors ça y est ? Enfin. » Elle se retourna vers Derek avec un sourire.

L'alpha, toujours à moitié endormi, ne comprit pas. « De quoi tu parles ? Tu n'as même pas aidé à chercher Lydia.

\- Oh, ça. » Elle avait l'air de penser que ce n'était pas une si grande affaire. « J'ai cru que tu avais enfin profiter du cadeau. C'est ce que moi j'entendais par nuit mouvementée. » Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Stiles, l'air appréciateur. L'humain soutint son regard et lentement un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Malia.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et je suis désolé qu'une piscine de sang ne soit pas assez excitant pour toi. » L'attention de la coyote revint sur lui en un instant.

« Une piscine de sang ? » demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés de dégoût. Ou d'intérêt, Derek ne savait jamais avec elle.

« Oui, à la place de celle du lycée. Même Deaton ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. On fait tous des recherches. Et tu devrais t'y mettre.

\- Okay, t'as un livre pour moi ? » Derek leva les yeux au ciel et alla chercher son ordinateur sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Quand il se retourna, Malia dévorait à nouveau Stiles des yeux, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Derek posa lourdement l'ordinateur sur la table. « _Harry Potter_ , » répondit-il à la place de Stiles. « Cherche sur internet s'il y a quelque chose. » Malia s'exécuta, sans s'empêcher des coups d'œil sur l'humain pendant le chargement des pages.

Derek finit par perdre patience. « Stiles ? » Celui-ci releva la tête du livre dans lequel il s'était replongé. « Est-ce que tu peux aller me chercher le gros livre rouge dans la bibliothèque, s'il te plait ? » Sans questionner la demande, il se leva et traversa la pièce.

« Arrête de le regarde comme ça, » dit-il, assez bas pour que seule Malia l'entende.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle tout aussi bas. « Il est canon.

\- Il va croire que tu veux autre chose. Souviens-toi d'Isaac.

\- Je l'aurais pas repoussé contre une table s'il m'avait grimpé dessus.

\- C'est _exactement_ mon problème, Malia. » Ses yeux flashèrent rouges et la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul. Lorsque Stiles vint lui apporter le livre qu'il avait demandé, elle ne se tourna pas vers lui. Stiles alla se rassoir, reprit son livre et baissa la tête dessus mais ne lit pas, restant alerte à la suite des évènements. Derek jetait des coups d'œil sur Malia pour s'assurer qu'elle restait concentrée dans ses recherches, et sur Stiles pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Dès qu'il eut une idée pour l'envoyer chez Deaton, Derek demanda un service à Malia. Il était sûr qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, elle détestait les recherches. Une fois seul avec Stiles, il put se concentrer.

.

xx

.

« Lydia, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Elle releva les yeux à travers la table du salon. Sa mère tournait un crayon entre ses doigts d'un air préoccupé. Lydia se redressa et lui sourit, mais sa mère pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils. « Tu as l'air d'avoir quelque chose à l'esprit. Ce n'est quand même pas l'école qui te pose problème ? » Elle eut un petit rire.

Lydia baissa les yeux sur ses notes d'histoires. Évidemment que l'école n'était pas un problème, elle connaissait un cours par cœur en sortant de la salle, c'était pour Malia qu'elle reprenait ses notes. Même si reprendre était un bien grand mot si on pensait qu'elle n'avait fait que fixer la page depuis dix minutes. Elle soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège. « Je suis juste fatiguée, » répondit-elle. Et elle s'en voulait d'avoir oublié, comme le reste du monde, un gamin qu'on avait torturé car personne n'avait été là pour lui. C'était stupide de penser qu'elle aurait pu faire une différence, mais peut-être que si quelqu'un, quelque part, s'était demandé ce qu'il était arrivé à Stiles et sa mère, les choses auraient pu être différentes pour lui.

Elle ouvrit son livre d'histoire pour ajouter une note vis-à-vis d'un texte, et elle tomba sur la photo de classe. Elle la regarda à nouveau. « Maman ? Est-ce que Stiles Stilinski te dit quelque chose ? »

Sa mère haussa les sourcils de surprise avant de réfléchir. « Hmm … Stilinski … Comme l'ancien sheriff ?

\- Le sheriff ?

\- Oh, tu avais neuf ans, tu ne t'en souviens surement pas. Il est mort en service. Toute la ville l'appréciait tellement, tout le monde était à son enterrement. Je t'avais emmené avec moi, et je l'avais regretté. Ça t'avait vraiment marqué. »

Lydia se souvenait de l'enterrement. Elle entendait du bruit venant du cercueil, elle avait cru qu'on enterrait quelqu'un vivant et n'avait pas pu arrêter de pleurer. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de bruit, que c'était son imagination. Elle l'avait prise pour une petite fille sensible et impressionnable. Encore aujourd'hui, encore _plus_ aujourd'hui, Lydia détestait les cimetières.

« Il avait un fils ?

\- Oui, il avait ton âge. » Lydia poussa la photo vers sa mère, pointa Stiles du doigt et demanda à sa mère si c'était bien lui. « Oui, » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle sourit d'un air nostalgique. « Il était adorable, non ? Si je me souviens bien, il t'aimait beaucoup. » Elle leva un sourcil dans la direction de sa fille, mais Lydia fut incapable de sourire en retour. « Je me souviens d'une fois, pour la Saint Valentin, il était venu jusqu'ici pour t'apporter une rose. Tu n'étais pas là, bien sûr, tu étais à l'école, là où il aurait dû être aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il avait escaladé le portail pour être sûr que ce soit une surprise. Il pensait que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il te l'offre devant toute l'école. Il était vraiment très gentil.

\- Oui … je m'en souviens. »

.

xx

.

Derek soupira dans son sommeil. C'était doux, chaud, tellement agréable. Les cheveux buns entre ses doigts, les yeux marrons plantés dans les siens. Il émergea, mais pas complètement, pas assez pour ne pas descendre sa main sur lui-même. Ses yeux encore emplis de sommeil se posèrent sur la silhouette sur le canapé. Le visage endormi, les lèvres tentantes entrouvertes, la gorge pâle exposée. Pas encore assez réveillé pour contredire ses pensées, Derek ressentait combien, inconsciemment, il avait envie de lui.

Un geste de Stiles finit de l'ancrer dans cette nouvelle journée. Il retira sa main d'un geste brusque mais se retint de se redresser. Il serra les mâchoires et détourna le regard, honteux.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. _Merde_. Il tendit l'oreille pour savoir si Stiles dormait encore. Des battements lents réguliers, une respiration apaisée. Il se détendit.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Stiles. Les paupières closes laissaient les cils caresser le haut de ses pommettes. Ses joues étaient creuses et sa peau pâle. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient sur ses dents blanches. Il était beau. Ses traits apaisés par le sommeil ne faisaient que rendre ça plus évident. Derek le savait déjà, bien sûr, il l'avait remarqué le premier jour où il l'avait vu, devant la clinique, exposé au soleil, alors qu'il ne savait pas encore que Stiles fût pour lui.

Pour lui. Oui, Stiles était à lui. S'il le voulait, s'il en avait envie, il pouvait juste prendre. Stiles ne se battrait pas, il ne dirait pas un mot si Derek lui interdisait. Il pouvait juste traverser la pièce et goûter ces lèvres, toucher cette peau, sentir cette chaleur contre lui, l'entendre gémir dans le creux de son oreille. Derek regardait Stiles, pensait qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, mais au lieu de ressentir l'adrénaline du pouvoir qui avait dû rendre tous ces alphas dingues, il avait envie de hurler et de vomir. Il voulait inventer un nouveau mot, parce que répugnant et dégoûtant ne suffisaient pas.

Stiles était un être humain. Avec des pensées et des sentiments derrière un masque figé. C'était un gosse. Et un jour, il avait été un gosse avec une vie. Il avait eu des amis avec lesquels jouer, avait été à l'école, avait eu des parents qui l'avaient aimé plus que tout au monde. Il avait eu des rêves. Il avait dû dire _quand je serai grand_ sans jamais imaginer qu'il finirait ici. Et Derek voulait prendre la vie de ceux qui avaient fait ça, dans l'espoir stupide que cela rendrait la sienne à Stiles.

Il se leva, repoussant la couverture d'un geste furieux, et disparut dans la salle de bain. Il se détestait de s'être réveillé dans cet état.

Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi l'alpha avait mis si longtemps à se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il sut juste qu'il attendit que l'eau se mette en route pour se redresser. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, perçant le ciel sombre de la nuit. Il aimait fixer le ciel et le regarder se transformer. Les couleurs étaient si douces, il aurait aimé pouvoir les toucher. Il sourit aux étoiles qui disparaissaient.

Derek sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, et se dirigea jusqu'à la commode pour y prendre rapidement des vêtements. Son torse était encore humide, une goutte ou deux glissaient le long de son torse, jusqu'à son bas ventre. L'alpha jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles, juste une seconde. Il claqua le tiroir de la commode et retourna rapidement dans la salle de bain, fermant brutalement la porte.

Stiles ne voulait pas se dire qu'il puisse être énervé. Lorsqu'il revint de la salle de bain, le loup semblait calmé. « Faim ? » demanda-t-il. Stiles ne répondit pas. Il y avait certainement une limite au nombre de fois où il pouvait répondre non. Il se leva pour aller vers la cuisine. « Va te laver pendant que je prépare. » Il obéit.

Derek attendit que Stiles ait fermé la porte derrière lui pour soupirer.

La matinée se déroula calmement. Derek se renseignait comme il le pouvait sur ce qui semblait être le nouveau mal de Beacon Hills. Stiles lisait toujours le cinquième tome d' _Harry Potter_ , il était presque à la fin.

Il y eut un trouble dans les battements du cœur de Stiles. Ses yeux continuaient de glisser sur la page et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Derek essaya de se souvenir de comment ce finissait l'histoire. Puis, il se souvint de Cora, douze ans, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps devant le livre. Il n'imaginait pas Stiles faire de même. « Ça va ? »

Stiles se raidit et se força à redevenir une statue avant de lever ses yeux dans ceux de Derek. « Cora a pleuré quand elle l'a lu, » lui dit-il. Il ne voulait pas le voir mentir. « Ça a le même effet sur tout le monde. Je pense que c'est le but.

\- Sirius est mort, » dit Stiles comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de lire. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est mort ? »

C'était une question si simple et si naïve qu'elle fit mal. Comment Stiles pouvait-il encore être un enfant demandant pourquoi les gens mourraient.

« Personne n'a besoin d'une raison pour mourir. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis, le peu d'émotion qui animait le regard brun disparut à nouveau. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de Stiles, Derek n'y avait pas accès. « Tu ne savais pas que ça allait arriver ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais lu.

\- Tu n'as pas vu le film ? » demanda Derek avec surprise. Stiles secoua la tête. « Attends, est-ce que tu as au moins lu les premiers tomes ? » Il n'avait pas réfléchi en tendant le livre à Stiles, et comme celui-ci n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas une seule seconde questionné son geste.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. « C'est bizarre, » dit Derek avant de s'en empêcher. Il se souvenait de la fois où Scott avait vu les livres dans sa bibliothèque et la conversation animée entre lui et Cora qui avait suivie. C'était l'une des très rares fois où ils avaient semblé réellement s'entendre. Même si le regard de Stiles était vide en le fixant, Derek devina son incompréhension. « C'est juste … Scott adore ces livres. Il a dit qu'il jouait au sorcier quand il était petit, alors j'ai pensé que c'était avec toi.

\- C'est le cas. » Ses yeux se troublèrent. Il le regardait toujours, mais semblait ne pas le voir. « Mais il les avait lus, alors je n'avais pas besoin de les avoir lus moi-même. Je jouais juste. Et j'avais vu les trois premiers films. »

Il cligna une fois des yeux et Derek sut qu'il le voyait à nouveau. « Alors, il te manque le quatrième, » conclut-il. « Il doit être dans la bibliothèque avec les autres. » Il se tourna vers l'étagère, puis eut une autre idée. « Mais si tu veux aller plus vite, on peut juste regarder le film. » Stiles le regarda sans rien dire. « Enfin, si tu veux.

\- D'accord. » Ils échangèrent un long regard. Derek avait le sentiment qu'il devait maintenir le regard de Stiles, mais savait qu'il ne gagnerait jamais. Il finit par se lever et se diriger jusqu'à l'étagère, où se trouvait aussi des DVDs. Il trouva rapidement, Cora avait pris presque tous les films en déménageant avec Isaac car Derek n'en regardait jamais, mais comme le garçon avait déjà son propre intégral des films, elle les avait laissés derrière.

Derek prit la boite et retourna vers son ordinateur. « Ça te gêne si on recommence par le premier ? J'ai oublié ce qu'il se passait. » Stiles hocha la tête.

Derek n'avait pas de télévision. Comme il ne regardait jamais rien, ça n'était pas nécessaire. Et son loft avait connu assez d'infractions et de bagarres pour que ce genre d'objets ne soient pas conseillés. Il lança le film sur son ordinateur, le prit dans ses mains avant de s'immobiliser.

« Est-ce que ça va si je m'assois sur le canapé avec toi ? » Stiles hocha la tête. « Stiles ?

\- Oui. » Derek hocha une fois la tête et posa l'ordinateur sur la table basse. Puis, il s'assit à un coin du canapé, Stiles s'étant retiré vers l'autre. Le film démarra sur la rue sombre qui perdait ses lumières. Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher des coups d'œil à Stiles. Celui-ci essayait de garder son visage stoïque, mais il y avait quelque chose qui pétillait dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui fit sourire Derek.

C'était ce qui lui était arrivé de plus étrange depuis des années. Il regardait un film. L'alpha le laissait regarder un film, le regardait avec lui. Stiles ne voulait pas baisser sa garde, mais c'était dur lorsque les héros de son enfance passaient sur l'écran. Il les voyait lancer des sorts et se revoyait dans le jardin de son meilleur ami à choisir un bout de bois avant de crier des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens. Il pensait à sa vie et ça ne lui serrait pas l'estomac. C'était chaud et doux dans son esprit. C'était comme le soleil qui se levait.

Il sentait le regard de Derek sur lui, mais ça ne le piquait pas. Il ne devait pas cesser d'être alerte juste parce que l'alpha était gentil avec lui. Mais l'alpha était gentil avec lui. Stiles n'était pas encore sûr de pourquoi. Plus le temps passait, moins il comprenait ce qui poussait le loup à garder son costume de bienfaiteur aussi longtemps. S'il désirait juste prendre Stiles par surprise, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. Il se força à arrêter de réfléchir alors qu'Harry gagnait son premier match de Quidditch.

Ils étaient au milieu du deuxième film lorsque le téléphone de Derek sonna. Il lança un regard noir au téléphone avant de répondre. « Merde, j'arrive tout de suite. » Il raccrocha. « On continuera plus tard. Une urgence. » Il enfouit son téléphone dans sa poche, prit ses clés de voiture et quitta rapidement l'appartement. Il revint un instant plus tard. « Lis un livre. Si tu veux. » Et la porte se ferma à nouveau.

Stiles regarda la porte fermée une seconde, puis, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il rangea le cinquième volume qu'il n'avait pas terminé, et pensa à prendre le premier tome. Il avait envie de replonger dans l'histoire qu'il venait de voir à l'écran. Il songea l'optimisme et l'espoir, et il porta sa main sur le quatrième volume. Il n'était pas aussi large que celui qu'il venait de reposer, mais il se doutait qu'il mettrait du temps à le terminer.

Il alla se rassoir et commença à lire.

Derek ne revint pas avant longtemps. Le soleil était couché depuis un moment, et les yeux de Stiles commençaient à le bruler. Il songeait poser le livre pour aller dormir quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement. L'alpha avait l'air tendu et fatigué. « Je passe juste rapidement, il faut que je reparte, » dit-il. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi à cette idée. Stiles se demanda quels genres de problèmes ils pouvaient avoir. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être Nemeton, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

« Tu as mangé ? » demanda Derek. Stiles secoua la tête. « Tu aurais dû, » dit-il sans conviction avant d'ouvrir un placard pour sortir un paquet de pâte. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- _Harry Potter et la coupe de feu_ , » répondit Stiles. Il regarda le numéro de la page avant de fermer le livre.

« Il se passe quoi dedans ?

\- Il y a la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Harry y va avec la famille de Ron et y retrouve Hermione. Puis, des méchants attaquent.

\- Ce gosse porte la poisse, » remarqua Derek avec un sourire en coin. Stiles acquiesça même si Derek ne pouvait pas le voir.

Ils s'assirent pour manger. Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis, sans relever les yeux de son assiette, Derek dit, « Avec ma famille, on regardait souvent des films. On se réunissait tous autour de la télé et ma mère mettait un film. C'est le seul moment où on était tous calme. Ça arrivait deux ou trois fois par semaine. Quand elle était petite, Cora s'endormait toujours sur moi avant la fin. »

Il joua avec sa nourriture un instant avant de relever les yeux sur Stiles, qui le fixait en silence. « Dis-moi ce que tu penses.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Derek haussa une épaule. « Tu m'as dit quelque chose sur toi tout à l'heure. Sur ton enfance, avec Scott. Alors, comme ça on est quitte. » Il savait que ça n'avait pas de sens, qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça, mais il se sentait mieux quand il avait l'impression qu'il échangeait quelque chose avec Stiles, au lieu de simplement prendre.

Quand Derek repartit, il était plus détendu. Il dit à Stiles que s'il n'était pas rentré d'ici demain matin, il devait quand même déjeuner, et aussi manger à midi. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Derek sembla hésiter une seconde, puis il partit. Dès qu'il le fit, Stiles alla s'allonger pour dormir.

Stiles se réveilla dans un appartement vide. Il se lava, mangea, lut cinq pages et vomit. Il se redressait en tremblant lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Il serra les dents avant d'ouvrir le robinet de l'évier. Il espérait que l'alpha ne sentirait rien et il se rinça la bouche.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Derek lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Stiles hocha la tête. Il prit en compte l'air fatigué de l'alpha. Celui-ci hocha une fois la tête, doutant que l'autre dise la vérité, mais étant trop exténué pour la chercher. « Je vais dormir. Tu as mangé ? » Stiles acquiesça et Derek alla s'allonger.

Lorsque le loup se réveilla seulement trois heures plus tard, Stiles lisait toujours. Il se redressa en même temps de Derek. Il retourna à son livre quand le plus âgé alla prendre une douche. Puis, Derek alla à la cuisine pour manger. « Comment est le livre ?

\- Bien, » répondit-il.

« Trop pour le lâcher ? » Stiles secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Derek repoussa son assiette après l'avoir fini. « On finit le film ? » Stiles hocha la tête et Derek sourit aux fines pépites qui illuminèrent son regard.

Ils étaient à nouveau chacun dans un coin du canapé et regardaient le monde magique s'ouvrir à eux. Ils enchainèrent sur le troisième film sans faire de pause. Lorsqu'il fallut mettre le quatrième DVD, Derek marqua une hésitation. « Tu préfères le lire avant ? » Stiles secoua la tête. Derek se rassit confortablement dans le canapé. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles, il vit celui-ci détourner rapidement le regard sur l'écran. Le loup hésita à sourire et sentit stupidement ses joues s'échauffer.

Il faisait nuit dehors, comme dans le cimetière à l'écran. Derek se souvenait pourquoi il n'aimait pas ce film, il le trouvait glauque. « Putain, il a quatorze ans. Il est trop jeune pour ses conneries, » marmonna-t-il. Puis, ses yeux sautèrent sur Stiles. Celui-ci ne détourna pas le regard et Derek sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il allait s'excuser, quand Harry hurla et que Stiles sursauta. « Ça va, » dit Derek. « Ça finit bien. » Stiles fronça les sourcils. Puis, en un battement de paupières, son visage était neutre, son regard fixé sur l'écran sans rien montrer, sans même une étincelle d'excitation. Harry pleurait à l'écran et Derek se demanda si Stiles pleurait à l'intérieur.

Ils ne regardèrent pas le cinquième film. Derek n'avait pas récupéré son manque de sommeil avec seulement trois heures de sieste et il avait peur d'être à nouveau réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Il fit quand même à manger pour lui et Stiles avant d'aller dormir.

Il éteignit la lumière et se dirigea vers son lit. Les yeux de Stiles le suivaient depuis le canapé, à travers l'obscurité. « Bonne nuit, Stiles. » Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, confortablement installé sous les couvertures en priant pour s'endormir rapidement.

« Bonne nuit, Derek. »

.

.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Marques

.

.

 **Chapitre 5 : Marques**

.

.

Le film venait de commencer quand Derek remarqua l'attitude étrange de Stiles. Il avait les bras croisés sur son estomac, serrés, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Il semblait se forcer à prendre de profondes inspirations. Derek allait arrêter le film lorsque le corps de l'humain eut un soubresaut. Stiles se leva brutalement et fronça dans la salle de bain. Derek le suivit sans attendre.

Stiles était penché sur les toilettes, vomissant le déjeuner que Derek venait de lui faire prendre. Ce dernier prit le verre sur le bord de l'évier et le remplit d'eau. Lorsque l'estomac de Stiles revint à sa place, il lui tendit le verre. Les yeux bruns regardèrent l'eau avec agonie avant de se rappeler qu'ils ne devaient rien montrer. « Rince-toi juste la bouche, » dit Derek avec douceur. Le corps faible tremblait et le loup posa une main sur lui dans l'espoir de le stabiliser. Stiles se raidit, figé comme une statue, alors Derek retira sa main.

Stiles recracha l'eau et essaya de se lever. Derek dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'aider. Une fois debout, il tira la chasse, ses mains toujours tremblantes. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il.

Derek l'observa. « Ça t'arrive souvent ? » Il devina que Stiles n'avait pas envie de répondre, mais il hocha quand même la tête. « Tu sais pourquoi ça arrive ? »

Il serra les mâchoires avant de répondre. « Parce que je mange trop.

\- Tu ne manges presque rien, » contra Derek. Stiles ne le regardait pas dans les yeux et il se surprit à trouver ça encore plus désarçonnant que d'avoir ce regard stoïque planté dans le sien. « Comment ça se fait que tu manges aussi peu ? »

La réponse fut longue à venir. « Je n'en ai pas l'habitude. » Derek soupira d'exaspération. « Je suis désolé.

\- Arrête de faire comme si c'était ta faute, on sait tous les deux que c'est pas le cas, » claqua Derek. Les yeux bruns furent dans les siens, et, même s'ils étaient vides, Derek savait qu'ils cherchaient la vérité sur son visage. « Ça va aller, » dit-il car il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. « On va gérer ça. »

Alors qu'ils retournaient s'assoir sur le canapé, Derek pensa à appeler Mélissa. Même s'ils étaient toujours aux coins opposés du canapé, il eut l'impression que Stiles n'essayait pas de s'enfuir aussi loin de lui que possible. Mais il devait l'imaginer.

Les images défilaient sur l'écran, mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur elles. L'alpha ne s'était pas énervé, il ne s'énervait jamais contre lui, pas contre _lui_. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, ni ce que cela impliquait. Il laissa son corps se reposer contre les coussins du canapé, la tension de ses épaules se relâcher. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis des années. Il rompit le premier de ses principes sans même y songer.

Ne te sens jamais en sécurité.

.

xx

.

« Derek ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Mélissa dès qu'elle le vit arriver aux urgences de l'hôpital. Il leva une main pour la calmer.

« Tout va bien, j'ai juste une ou deux questions à te poser. » Elle l'emmena dans une salle à part et l'écouta alors qu'il exposait son problème.

Elle avait les bras croisés quand elle demanda, « Tu penses qu'il a un trouble alimentaire ?

\- Plus quelque chose comme un estomac atrophié ? C'est possible ? »

Mélissa hocha la tête en réfléchissant. Ses yeux étaient dirigés dans le vague et ses traits tirés dans leur expression d'infirmière. « S'il a passé des années à être sous-alimenté, oui. C'est quelque chose qu'ils auraient pu lui faire ?

\- Probablement, » répondit Derek. Il ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement des meutes à esclave. Il connaissait leur existence, ça s'arrêtait là. Elles dégoûtaient sa mère au plus haut point, alors évidemment, les Hale n'en avaient jamais possédé. La première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler, c'était parce qu'ils venaient de prendre le dessus sur une autre meute, et qu'ils avaient donc acquis leurs esclaves. Sa mère les avait aussitôt libérés, omégas comme humains. Derek aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même, sans que son acte soit perçu comme une insulte et ne ruine une paix qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir tourner en guerre. Il avait entendu des bruits sur la condition de ces personnes, savait que la situation d'un oméga et d'un humain différaient grandement, mais n'avait aucune idée de la façon exacte dont ils étaient traités. Mais être privé d'une quantité suffisante de nourriture lui paraissait loin d'impossible.

« Il faudra lentement le réhabitué à manger de plus grandes quantités. Je vais te donner des vitamines et des minéraux pour qu'il soit en meilleure santé. Ne t'étonne pas s'il fatigue rapidement, ou s'il a froid. Il peut avoir des vertiges, être déshydraté … fais aussi attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas malade. » Elle s'arrêta et soupira avant d'appuyer le bout de ses doigts contre ses paupières fermées. Derek pouvait sentir sa culpabilité dans l'air. Elle secoua la tête, pour elle-même, et se reconcentra sur l'alpha. « Quelle quantité il mange, en général ?

\- Trois fois moins que moi, voir encore moins s'il mange plusieurs fois par jours. Deux repas est déjà énorme pour lui. Il a mangé hier soir, mais a rendu son déjeuner ce matin. » Mélissa détourna le regard avec inquiétude, ce qui n'aida pas Derek à se sentir mieux.

« Il est chez toi, en ce moment ?

\- Oui. J'essaie de ne pas le faire sortir, au cas où quelqu'un ici le reconnaitrait. » Il avait eu peur que Mélissa ne s'oppose à lui, mais elle hocha simplement la tête comme si c'était une bonne idée et cela le rassura.

« Est-ce que je pourrais passer pour l'examiner ?

\- Je crois qu'il n'aime pas être touché. » Mélissa haussa les sourcils et il s'expliqua. « Quand je l'ai aidé à se relever, il s'est figé. Il n'a pas non plus l'air à l'aise quand quelqu'un est trop près de lui. C'est à peine visible, mais il est encore plus raide qu'il ne l'est normalement. »

Mélissa l'observa un instant et Derek ne savait pas comment interpréter son silence. « Je ferai de mon mieux, » dit-elle finalement. « Je passerai après mon service si ça te va. » Derek acquiesça. Il avait besoin de l'aide d'une personne qui savait ce qu'elle faisait.

.

xx

.

« Tu te souviens de Mélissa ? La mère de Scott. » Stiles releva les yeux de son livre, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Puis, il acquiesça. « Elle est infirmière. Elle va venir ici tout à l'heure. Elle va … elle va regarder si tu vas bien. » L'humain était aussi raide que du marbre. « Ça va aller, je t – » Il avait failli promettre. Il inspira profondément. « C'est pour ton bien. » Le regard vide ne semblait pas le croire.

Derek tapa mal à l'aise du doigt sur la table et retourna à son ordinateur. L'autre finit par revenir à son livre.

Stiles essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il savait des médecins. Ils devaient vous faire aller mieux. Ils vous donnaient des médicaments quand vous étiez malade. Ils étaient incapables de sauver des vies. À l'école, ils vous demandaient d'enlever votre t-shirt et plaquait quelque chose de froid contre votre peau pour entendre votre cœur. Ils savaient votre taille et votre poids. Stiles n'avait pas vu de médecin depuis que sa mère pleurait à l'hôpital dans les bras de la mère de Scott. Ils faisaient pleurer les adultes. Et Stiles les détestait. _Tu veux me le voler ! Quel genre de monstre tu es ?!_

Il avait les yeux baissés sur son livre mais ne lisait pas. Il savait que cette histoire de médecin avait à voir avec ce qui s'était passé le matin même. L'alpha avait semblé très perturbé et était parti dès la fin du film. Stiles n'avait pas su quoi faire de l'expression sur le visage du loup, il n'était même pas sûr de reconnaitre l'émotion. Ça n'était pas de la colère, mais c'était très loin de la joie, ça ressemblait un peu à une nausée.

Il passa son regard sur ses poignets couverts par les manches longues de son t-shirt. Les vêtements que lui avait achetés l'alpha étaient tous à manches longues. Ça n'avait pas été une surprise, il avait été si mal à l'aise devant les bras nus de Stiles que celui-ci se doutait que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Il lut moins de quatre pages avant que Mélissa n'arrive, deux heures plus tard. « Salut Stiles, » dit-elle avec un sourire lumineux. Stiles hocha une fois la tête. Il essaya de faire le lien avec le souvenir qu'il avait d'elle, mais son visage était si flou dans sa mémoire que ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Il sentait la tension dans ses muscles, ses épaules raides. _Je ne vais pas te faire de mal._ Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche de lui. « Okay, alors, ça va juste être un contrôle de routine. » Pas sa routine à lui.

Elle trouva une balance dans la salle de bain et demanda à Stiles de monter dessus. Il comprit que ce n'était pas bon à l'expression de son visage. « Tu es très maigre ». _Gringalet !_ Stiles serra les dents et força son esprit à rester dans le présent, son cœur à se calmer. Du coin des yeux, il pouvait voir l'alpha l'observer et était certain que rien n'échappait au loup.

« Je vais prendre ta tension, » dit-elle en sortant quelque chose de son sac. Plusieurs bruits de frottements s'en échappèrent avant qu'elle ne trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit son bras et Stiles se rigidifia sans le vouloir. Elle le remarqua. Il laissa son corps devenir mou, malléable, prendre les angles qu'elle voulait. Elle ferma un bout de tissus autour de son bras et le gonfla, écouta et nota quelque chose.

« Retire ton t-shirt, » demanda-t-elle en prenant un autre outil dans son sac, il y eut un bruit métallique. Stiles reconnu l'objet sans se souvenir de son nom. C'était ce qui servait à écouter un cœur. Il retira son t-shirt en le saisissant par le bas et le passant au-dessus de sa tête avant de le laisser tomber par terre. Les yeux de Mélissa s'écarquillèrent. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la mâchoire de Derek tomber. « Oh mon Dieu, » murmura-t-elle. Puis, elle releva rapidement des yeux gênés dans ceux de Stiles. Elle referma la bouche et se passa une main sur le bas du visage avant de reprendre une contenance. D'une main tremblante, elle posa le métal froid au niveau du cœur de Stiles. « Inspire. »

Derek se rappela de respirer quand Mélissa l'ordonna à Stiles. Sa tête tournait, il serrait ses mâchoires si fort l'une contre l'autre qu'il avait l'impression que ses dents allaient craquer. Il avait trouvé l'état de ses bras horribles. S'il avait su. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir discerner la véritable couleur de peau de Stiles à travers les diverses marques de coupures, griffures, brulures, morsures et … gravure. Quelqu'un avait gravé un mot sur le torse de Stiles comme on grave dans une table. Gravé par-dessus son cœur. _Mien._

Mélissa continua son inspection, plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait été en entrant. Dès qu'elle le put, elle dit à Stiles de se rhabiller. Celui-ci s'exécuta. Puis, elle lança un rapide regard vers Derek avant de regarder à nouveau l'adolescent. « Je vais avoir besoin de te faire une prise de sang, » dit-elle, lentement, comme si elle regrettait chaque syllabe en la prononçant. Il la regardait indifféremment. Elle lança à nouveau un regard à Derek, qui restait figé. Elle inspira, puis sortit une seringue de son sac, ainsi que de quoi désinfecté. « Tu peux tirer ta manche au-dessus du coude, s'il te plait ? » Stiles s'exécuta, comme un pantin dont on tire les ficelles. Derek détourna le regard.

Quand il vit la seringue, Stiles eut envie de partir en courant, de s'enfuir, de sauter par la fenêtre si c'était sa seule issue. _Tapette._ Même avant ça il détestait les aiguilles. _Si tu ne contractes pas, ça fera moins mal, mon poussin_. La ferme. Cette voix chaude et douce. _Ça va aller_. Mélissa saisit doucement son coude d'une main et désinfecta sa peau de l'autre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, l'air de demander si elle devait ou non arrêter. _Cris_. Stiles ne fit pas un mouvement. _Ils ne vont pas jusqu'au bout si –_ Mélissa planta l'aiguille dans une de ses veines, puis draina lentement du sang à l'intérieur de la seringue. Stiles fixa le liquide rouge qui s'échappait de lui, sa vision devint légèrement floue et il ne pouvait plus que voir cette couleur. Puis, elle retira l'aiguille et pressa dans le creux de son coude. « Continue de presser, » dit-elle et Stiles maintint le coton alors qu'elle s'écartait. Elle rangea tout son matériel, puis, après un autre coup d'œil à Derek, elle inspira profondément.

« Il faudra que je fasse analyser ton sang, avant de pouvoir donner un avis complet, mais tu sembles étonnamment en bonne santé aux vues de … mais tu es trop maigre, tu as besoin de manger plus. Il va falloir te réhabituer progressivement à ingérer de plus grandes quantités de nourriture. Ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps. Lorsque cette partie ira mieux, ta tension et ton rythme cardiaque devrait être plus adaptés à quelqu'un de ton âge. Je vais aussi te prescrire des vitamines et d'autres compléments alimentaires. » Stiles la fixait droit dans les yeux, sans une seule once d'émotion sur le visage. Mélissa ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se relever.

Elle expliqua sommairement à Derek comment gérer l'alimentation de Stiles. Celui-ci acquiesça à tout ce qu'elle disait. Il referma la porte derrière elle et se retourna vers Stiles pour voir qu'il était toujours très tendu. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Stiles releva son regard sur lui avant d'acquiescer. Derek sut sans aucun signe de sa part qu'il mentait.

« Tu veux regarder le prochain film ? » Stiles acquiesça et se retrancha dans un coin de canapé, Derek s'assit aussi loin de lui qu'il le put, espérant le mettre le plus à l'aise possible.

Le monde magique allait mal. Quand Dumbledore mourut, Derek se tourna brièvement vers Stiles, mais les yeux bruns fixaient l'écran d'un air vide et il se demanda si le garçon suivait le film. Il mit le suivant. Il voulait arriver à la fin, il voulait montrer à Stiles que malgré tout le mal et la souffrance, les choses finissaient bien. Il voulait lui faire croire aux fins heureuses auxquelles lui-même ne croyait pas. Mais les gens mourraient et continuaient de mourir, et de pleurer, et d'avoir mal. C'était la guerre et les méchants gagnaient. Et quand Hermione hurla, Bellatrix sur elle qui gravait dans sa peau. Derek arrêta le film. « Tu veux prendre l'air ? » Stiles acquiesça, des yeux vides et troubles plantés sur le mot ensanglanté à l'écran.

Il donna une veste à Stiles, la plus chaude qu'il avait. Il prit ses clés et guida le garçon jusqu'à sa voiture. C'était la quatrième fois en deux semaines que Stiles y montait, dont deux où il était inconscient. Derek démarra et conduit sans savoir où il allait. Il tournait à un carrefour, continuait tout droit jusqu'à tourner à nouveau. Ils tournèrent un moment en centre-ville. En lançant un regard à Stiles, il le vit regarder par la fenêtre.

Stiles comptait les lieux dont il se souvenait, ceux où il pensait être déjà allé. Ça ne faisait pas mal de se souvenir de ses parents de cette façon. C'était calme, c'était un fait, ça n'apportait aucune émotion. Quand ils passèrent devant le commissariat, il se souvint venir ici avec sa mère pour manger avec son père quand il finissait tard. Quand ils passèrent devant la bibliothèque, il se souvint de l'ennui que ces livres lui apportaient et de la vue de la ville qu'il y avait depuis les fenêtres du premier étage. Quand ils passèrent devant une maison de plain-pied aux volets bleus, son cœur manqua un battement. Il sentit l'alpha regarder dans sa direction.

Derek s'arrêta au stop, mais malgré l'absence de voitures, il ne redémarra pas. Il regardait Stiles fixer la maison et devina, mais demanda quand même. « Dis-moi à quoi tu penses ?

\- J'ai vécu ici, » répondit Stiles, sa voix faible, mais monocorde.

« C'est joli, » remarqua Derek.

Stiles vit trois enfants jouer dans le jardin et ne sut pas ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un mélange de tristesse et de calme et de joie. C'était bordélique et il détestait ne pas savoir gérer ce sentiment. Il repensa au film. Aux cris qui le renvoyait cinq ans en arrière et à l'écriture sur le bras qui le ramenait trois ans en arrière. Il força ses yeux à voir au-delà de la vitre, les arbres le long de la route et les maisons ornant le trottoir, au lieu du buché et des cheveux blancs. Il compta les fenêtres, les pavés sur le sol, il passa ses pouces le long de ses phalanges pour compter dix doigts sans baisser les yeux.

L'alpha les conduit hors de la ville et monta sur les hauteurs de Beacon Hills. De là, on pouvait voir le reste de la ville. Il se gara au bord de la route. « Tu peux marcher ? » demanda-t-il. Stiles acquiesça. « Je ne veux pas te forcer si tu –

\- Je peux marcher. »

Ils sortirent de la voiture et avancèrent jusqu'au bord des falaises. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils regardèrent le ciel se teinter d'orange, puis de toutes les autres couleurs de l'univers. C'était magnifique. Stiles laissait ses yeux absorber tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. « Tu aimes les couchers de soleil ? » demanda le loup, faisant réaliser à Stiles qu'il souriait. Il força son visage à reprendre son masque, puis, il acquiesça. « Tu as raison, c'est magnifique. » Lorsqu'il sentit le regard de l'alpha se détourner de lui, il osa un regard en coin vers lui.

Le visage du loup était baigné de lumière, ses yeux lumineux et incapables de choisir une nuance étincelaient. Ses lèvres étaient arquées en un sourire paisible et satisfait. Stiles se retourna à nouveau sur le ciel. Il enfonça son cou dans ses épaules pour sentir la chaleur de la veste autour de lui, il inspira profondément. Il se sentit bien, et ferma les yeux en essayant d'analyser ce sentiment.

.

xx

.

La caméra se focalisa sur Harry, souriant au train qui emmenait ses enfants au loin, et l'écran afficha le générique. « Je t'avais dit que ça se finissait bien. » Stiles hocha la tête, ses yeux essayant de lire les noms qui disparaissaient toujours trop vite pour lui.

« Bon, » reprit Derek. « D'autres films que tu n'as pas vus ? » Stiles tourna la tête vers lui. « Bon, quels films tu as vu ? » demanda Derek, devinant que l'inverse serait plus rapide.

« Je ne regardais pas beaucoup de films quand j'étais enfant.

\- Ah non ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à rester concentrer assez longtemps, » répondit-il. Derek hocha lentement la tête. Puis, il se leva et avança jusqu'à la bibliothèque, il prit un des rares DVDs restant.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de _Forest Gump_? » Stiles secoua négativement la tête. « Tu veux le voir ? » Il hocha la tête. « Il n'est pas trop tard ? » Il devait être une heure du matin, mais Stiles secoua la tête malgré ses yeux fatigués.

Derek mit le DVD avant de se rassoir dans le canapé. « C'était mon film préféré quand j'étais petit. J'étais tellement fan que je n'arrêtais pas de le redemander. J'ai rendu ma sœur complètement dingue. »

Stiles l'observa. Il savait pourquoi l'alpha disait ça, c'était son idée qu'une information sur Stiles méritait une information sur lui. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le faisait. La musique du film démarra et Stiles se reconcentra sur l'écran. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ça avait été son film préféré.

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer quand il comprit que Forest avait toujours su ce qu'il était, qu'il avait été toujours conscient de lui-même, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait. « Ça finit mal, » fit-il remarquer.

« Pas complètement, » le rassura Derek.

Quand ils allèrent se coucher, Stiles avait un film préféré.

.

xx

.

Derek se réveilla aux bruits de gémissements de douleur. Stiles bougea dans son sommeil et eut un sursaut. « Non, » souffla-t-il, de façon presque inaudible. Derek se leva pour aller le réveiller. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de Stiles quand celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Sa respiration était courte, ses battements de cœur rapides. Derek s'immobilisa de peur de l'effrayer davantage. Les yeux de Stiles se posèrent sur lui et l'adolescent cessa de respirer. Son corps se rigidifia, ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Derek à travers l'obscurité.

L'alpha était au niveau du fauteuil, à quelques mètres en face du canapé. Il savait que le moindre mouvement pouvait augmenter la panique réprimée de Stiles. Alors, il ne fit pas un pas de plus et s'assit sur le sol, se mettant à son niveau comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal sauvage. « Stiles, c'est moi, c'est Derek, » murmura-t-il. À travers le silence, sa voix portait.

Le corps de Stiles eut un léger tremblement avant qu'il ne retrouve le contrôle de lui-même. « Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Un moment passa avant que, lentement, Stiles ne hoche la tête. « Tu veux en parler ? » Il n'y eut pas un geste.

Stiles était certain d'avoir mal entendu l'alpha. Il n'était pas sûr d'être réveillé. Il faisait noir, il ne voyait presque rien, et il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était faufilé dans son dos pour se coller à lui, pour le regarder, il sentait son souffle et cette pointe froide contre sa nuque. Il attendait de voir la silhouette devant lui bondir. Il attendait les yeux rouges, le grognement, les crocs et les griffes.

« Est-ce que … est-ce _qu'ils_ étaient dans ton rêve ? » Stiles mit une seconde à comprendre de qui il parlait. Ils. Eux tous. Ces gens dont Derek ne faisait pas parti, ne voulait pas faire partie.

Stiles secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Ce n'était pas un souvenir ? » Stiles ferma les yeux, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal. _Stiles ! Où tu es ?! Stiles ! STILES !_

« Je fais des cauchemars, moi aussi. » Stiles ouvrit les yeux, fixa l'alpha, face à lui à quelques mètres. La voix du loup était calme, douce, s'accordait à la pénombre sans la déranger. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans son ton. « J'y vois ma mère. Parfois, elle vient me hanter et me dire que c'est de ma faute si – s'ils sont – » Derek se racla la gorge et détourna le regard sur ses mains, il regardait ses doigts et Stiles se demanda s'il les comptait. « Parfois, je vois juste de la fumée et j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. » Stiles sentit son cœur manquer un battement, mais le loup ne bougea pas, ne sembla pas l'entendre. « Parfois, c'est … c'est Cora et Isaac et Lydia et tous les autres qui brulent. Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir des cauchemars. Tant que tu n'es pas Lydia et que tes cauchemars ne deviennent pas réels. Tout le monde en a. »

Le silence retomba. Derek sut que Stiles l'avait entendu, parce que les battements de son cœur étaient plus calmes et que ses yeux, fixés sur lui, n'étaient pas aussi vides que d'habitude. Derek comprit que c'était la première fois que Stiles ne le regardait pas comme s'il était une menace potentielle.

« J'ai rêvé de mon père. » Le loup ne lui dit pas de continuer. Stiles dévisagea Derek et vit la curiosité dans ses traits. Il attendit la question qui devait venir, attendit l'ordre de parler. Après une minute, il commença à comprendre que Derek ne lui demanderait rien. « Il … il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute si maman est partie. Que je l'ai … et que, maintenant, je les tuais tous les deux. »

Il y eut un court silence avant de Derek ne reprenne. « Les morts ne viennent pas nous parler, même dans nos rêves. »

Mais ça n'avait aucun sens. « Alors, qui dit ça ?

\- Nous. Tu as déjà entendu dire 'je suis mon propre pire ennemi' ?

\- Non.

\- C'est ce que certains disent. C'est assez clair comme idée : personne ne peut te faire plus de mal que toi-même. » Dans le noir, Derek put voir Stiles froncer les sourcils. « Je ne dis pas que c'est vrai. Mais ça l'est en partie. » Derek savait ce qu'il avait eu à combattre pour aller mieux, pour se sortir du cycle d'autodépréciation, de haine et de culpabilité dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Mais le mal de Stiles était différent.

« Tu penses que tu peux retourner dormir ? » Stiles secoua la tête. « Tu veux regarder un film ? » Plusieurs battements de cœur plus tard, il hocha la tête.

.

xx

.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Derek essayait d'appliquer le traitement de Mélissa. Il n'avait pas remarqué de changement dans la façon de manger de Stiles et essayait de se rappeler que cela prendrait du temps.

Il regardait Stiles pousser avec sa fourchette ce qu'il restait dans son assiette. Deuxième repas de la journée, la quantité que mangeait un enfant de douze ans, et Stiles n'arrivait pas à finir. Étonnamment, le plus dur avait été les compléments alimentaires. Il avait fixé les cachets sur le bord de son assiette longuement avant de les avaler, difficilement, comme si son corps refusait de les ingérer. Derek se demanda s'il pensait que cette histoire de vitamines était fausse, mais n'osa pas lui demander. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait dire quelques minutes avant de parler. « Il y a quelqu'un qui te veux te voir. »

Stiles releva les yeux dans ceux de Derek. « C'est Scott. Il n'arrête pas de me le demander. » Stiles fronça les sourcils, un pourquoi silencieux. « Il pense qu'il peut … je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il a envie de te revoir. Vous étiez amis. » Il attendit une réaction de Stiles, mais elle ne vient pas. « Dis-moi ce que tu penses. Si tu ne veux pas, ça n'est pas un problème.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Derek ne savait pas comment prendre le manque de réaction de Stiles. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Scott.

Il lui avait dit dix heure, alors, évidemment, Scott était arrivé devant l'immeuble un quart d'heure en avance et faisait maintenant les cent pas. Derek fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et le laissa attendre.

Dix heure pile et on frappa à la porte de son appartement. Derek leva les yeux au ciel. _Qui_ frappait encore pour rentrer chez lui ? Aucun de ses bêtas n'avait respecté la notion de porte d'entrée en ce qui concernait son loft depuis longtemps. Une fois, il avait même trouvé Scott et Alison plus qu'occupé dans _son_ lit après qu'il soit parti de la ville et revenu plus tôt que prévus. Parfois, il détestait ces gosses.

Il alla ouvrir la porte et Scott lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Derek le laissa entrer sans un commentaire. Stiles se tenait au milieu de la pièce, droit, raide et vide. « Hey, Stiles ! »

Quand il vit Scott écarter les bras, Derek ne réagit pas assez vite pour l'arrêter. Les bras du bêta entourèrent Stiles et le pressèrent contre lui. De là où il se tenait, Derek ne put que voir les yeux de Stiles se fermer et rester ainsi, ses mains trembler avant de se former en poings. Il ne rendit pas son étreinte à Scott. Ce dernier ne se rendit pas compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Stiles ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Scott garda les mains posées sur les épaules de son ancien ami. Ce fut en voyant l'expression de Stiles, qu'il comprit son malaise. Il laissa retomber ses mains et recula d'un pas. « Désolé. Je – je suis juste content de te voir. Tu m'as manqué. »

Stiles ne répondit rien. En voyant le regard que celui-ci portait sur Scott, Derek se rendit compte combien les yeux bruns étaient devenus expressifs quand ils étaient seuls. D'opaques à très voilés, Derek n'aurait jamais pensé que la différence importait autant.

Scott s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu dev – enfin, je veux dire, pendant … hum. » Derek avait envie de grogner sur son bêta. Évidemment, Scott avait réellement pensé pouvoir se passer de plan.

Le prenant en pitié, Derek intervint. « On vient de finir de regarder les films _Harry Potter_ , c'est ta saga préférée, non ? » Le regard de Scott s'illumina.

Il commença à parler des films et des livres, demandant de temps à autre son avis à Stiles sur une théorie qu'il lui exposait, sur sa critique d'un personnage en particulier. Rapidement, très rapidement, le sujet dériva sur Alison. Derek brancha son casque à son ordinateur pour éviter la centième représentation du discours sur la magnificence d'Alison Argent.

C'était bizarre. Stiles pensait qu'il allait rencontrer un étranger, mais c'était tout le contraire. Rien au monde n'aurait pu lui être plus familier que Scott parlant avec son regard d'éternel amoureux transi. Il avait l'impression de revenir huit ans en arrière, dans la chambre de son meilleur ami qui lui expliquait le plus sérieusement du monde qu'un jour, il épouserait Hermione Granger. Et cette sensation lui donna l'impression d'être l'étranger. C'était un sentiment bizarre, d'être étranger à lui-même, de ne plus être sûr de qui il était censé être.

Quand il avait su qu'il retournait à Beacon Hills, il n'avait jamais considéré ça comme un retour chez lui. Mais, alors que le soleil se couchait, donnant une teinte ambrée aux yeux de la personne avec laquelle il avait passé son enfance à réinventer le monde, il ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis trop longtemps. Ce n'était pas exactement la sensation de rentrer chez soi après être parti, ce n'était pas le sentiment d'appartenir à quelque chose. Mais c'en était presque proche.

Finalement, Scott dut partir. Il devait retrouver Alison, Lydia et le petit ami actuel de celle-ci au cinéma. Quand il partit, Derek enleva enfin son casque. L'alpha soupira, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Stiles, il fut surpris de le voir sourire à la porte. Stiles souriait. « J'étais sûr qu'il deviendrait comme ça si jamais il trouvait une petite-amie. »

Derek le regarda, sonné. Stiles sembla s'en apercevoir, puisque son visage perdit toute émotion et qu'il se redressa. Derek rit, espérant que ça l'empêcherait de se changer à nouveau en pierre. « Oh, tu trouves ça mignon maintenant. Attends d'avoir entendu la même série de compliments vingt fois et crois-moi, tu détesteras Alison. » Stiles l'interrogea du regard. « Rassure-toi, je la déteste seulement quand Scott m'en parle. Ou que sa famille essaie de nous tuer. Longue histoire, plus d'actualité. »

Derek se leva. « Tu as faim ? » Il posa la question pour le principe, Stiles devrait manger de toute façon. Ce fut un repas où Derek prit pitié de la difficulté à manger de l'autre et où il finit par picorer dans son assiette pour l'aider. Stiles n'avait pas fini son plat qu'il croisa un bras sur son ventre. Il lutta jusqu'à ce que Derek lui dise de ne plus le faire et il courut rendre son repas dans la salle de bain. Derek lui fit seulement prendre un verre d'eau avec des compléments alimentaires avant de l'inviter à regarder un autre film. C'était le dernier de sa bibliothèque.

Stiles se couvrit de la couverture, assis pas exactement au bord du canapé.

.

.

* * *

Encore une fois, merci énormément à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Vous êtes géniaux.

.

.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Choix

.

.

 **Chapitre 6 : Choix**

.

.

Derek donna un coup de griffe dans la nuque de la créature qui maintenait Malia contre un arbre. La jeune fille retomba sur ses pieds, mais se pencha en avant et tint sa gorge. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, mais Derek n'avait pas de temps de s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Une des flèches d'Alison lui passa au ras des cheveux pour se planter dans le crâne d'une autre créature. Celle-ci, comme l'autre, disparut dans un nuage de poudre blanche.

Lydia hurla et les deux créatures qui maintenait Isaac en place disparurent. Scott et Cora se battaient chacun de leur côté. Malia respirait à nouveau et s'apprêtait à repartir à l'attaque. Derek avait déjà sa prochaine cible. Alison encochait une autre flèche. Soudainement, les créatures restantes avaient disparu. Elles ne s'étaient pas changées en tas de sable fin, elles s'étaient simplement évaporées.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? » s'exclama Isaac. Tous regardaient autour d'eux, prêts à réagir au premier signe. Mais alors que les secondes passaient, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence.

« Elles sont parties ? » Malia avait l'air presque déçue. Ils se réunirent tous en centre de la clairière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Scott en venant se placer à côté de sa petite-amie. Alison continuait de lancer des regards circulaires.

Cora regardait l'un des bras d'Isaac qui arborait une coupure déjà en train de guérir. « La question, c'est surtout pourquoi ils sont partis.

\- On était trop fort pour eux ? » proposa Isaac.

Lydia fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. « C'est pas logique. On a déjà appris qu'elles existent en nombre infini, le nombre de perte n'a pas d'importance. » Puis, elle releva les yeux sur sa meilleure amie et sembla comprendre quelque chose. « Elles ne pouvaient pas prendre ce qu'elles voulaient.

\- Pourquoi tu _me_ regardes ? » demanda Alison, les sourcils déjà froncés en sachant que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Elles ont foncé sur toi dès le départ, » fit remarquer Derek. Il se remémora l'instant où les premières étaient apparues, près d'Alison, avec pour premier geste de lui attraper le bras. Scott n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour sortir ses griffes.

« Ça pourrait être une coïncidence, » fit remarquer la brune.

Lydia secoua négativement la tête. « Quelque chose de pur, » dit-elle, leur rappelant à tous les mots de Deaton. « Les créatures surnaturelles ne sont pas comptées comme pures.

\- Génial, donc tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de protéger absolument toute la population de Beacon Hills. Facile.

\- Le sarcasme ne va pas nous aider, Isaac, » le reprit Lydia. Cora lui jeta un regard torve.

Scott écarquilla les yeux avant de s'exclamer, « J'ai un plan !

\- Je déteste tes plans.

\- Isaac.

\- Oh, vas-y, ose dire que ses plans sont bons, » rétorqua Cora à Alison.

Derek se retint de soupirer. « Scott, à quoi tu penses ?

\- Si on sait ce que ces choses veulent, on sait comment les attirer, non ? » Le reste de la meute le regarda fixement. « Quoi, ça pourrait fonctionner, non ?

\- On essaie juste de se remettre du fait que tu veuilles te servir de ta copine comme appât, » l'informa Malia.

Scott fronça les sourcils. « J'ai jamais dit _qu'elle_ devait le faire.

\- Tu proposes qu'on kidnappe quelqu'un ? » rétorqua Cora avec amusement.

Scott grimaça. Alison haussa une épaule. « Je peux le faire. » Scott la regarda comme si elle était folle et elle l'ignora. « Si vous êtes tous là pour intervenir, c'est pas comme si je risquais quelque chose. Et j'aurais mon arc.

\- Ça ressemble à un plan, » déclara Derek.

Malgré les regrets de Scott, ils mirent leur plan à exécution. Cependant, après plusieurs heures, rien ne se passa. « C'est peut-être l'arc ? » proposa Isaac. À contre cœur, Alison laissa son arme derrière elle. « Je pense qu'elles viendront pas tant qu'on est là, » fit remarquer Malia. Ils s'éloignèrent, restant assez proche pour entendre la moindre chose qui lui arrivait. « On est trop nombreux, » déclara Cora. Ils se séparèrent en petits groupes, les uns alertent des autres, un seul veillant directement sur l'humaine. « Toujours trop près ? » osa Lydia. Scott était au téléphone avec Alison. « Ils doivent savoir que je suis avec vous, » déclara celle-ci avec un soupir.

« Alors quoi ? » s'agaça Scott. « On ne peut pas juste demander à un inconnu de nous servir d'appât !

\- Il y a une autre solution, » intervint Cora. « On a un autre humain sous la main, et elles ne savent pas encore qu'il est avec nous. »

Les mots de sa sœur mirent une minute à lui parvenir. « Hors de question, » trancha Derek. Cora soupira et levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne viens pas sérieusement de proposer que – » Mais Cora ne laissa pas Lydia terminer.

« On peut en faire ce qu'on veut, non ? C'est la règle du jeu. Utilisons-le. On sait que c'est sans danger !

\- C'est pas un jeu ! » s'écria Lydia. « C'est un être humain.

\- Donc exactement ce dont on a be –

\- C'est non, Cora. On trouvera un autre plan, » déclara Derek. Il regarda durement sa sœur.

« On connait d'autres humains de toute façon, » rappela Isaac. « Je suis sûr que certains seraient prêts à nous aider. » Cora lui lança un regard outré.

« Isaac a raison, » dit Derek. « Retournons à la clinique, Deaton aura certainement une idée. »

Mais une fois réunis autour de la table d'opération, les mots de l'émissaire n'apportèrent aucun avantage. « Lydia, tu as raison quand tu dis que les créatures surnaturelles ne sont pas concernées. Mais, dans cette mythologie, la pureté n'est pas seulement liée à la l'humanité. Elle est aussi liée à l'âge. Les gens de plus d'une vingtaine d'années sont considérés comme impurs, eux aussi.

\- Je peux réessayer. Peut-être que c'est juste parce que l'attaque venait d'avoir lieu, » proposa Alison. Mais Deaton secoua la tête.

« Maintenant qu'elles savent que tu fais partie d'une meute, elles te voient comme impure aussi. » Il y eut un silence tendu. Cora regarda directement son frère et celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« Derek, tu _sais_ ce qu'il nous reste à faire.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit non.

\- Tu as un autre plan ? » Cora se tourna ensuite vers l'émissaire. « Combien de personnes risquent de perdre la vie le temps qu'on tombe sur elles par hasard ?

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, parce qu'on n'a aucune idée de comment les arrêter de toute façon, » déclara Lydia. « On ne peut pas juste leur taper dessus. Tant qu'on n'a pas de plan, on peut les attirer autant qu'on veut, ça ne sert à rien. »

Le regard de la banshee croisa celui de l'alpha. Ils étaient soulagés, mais savaient que ce répit ne serait que de courte durée. Puis, Alison soupira. « J'aimerais ne pas dire ça, mais ça a de l'importance. Mon père et moi, on a trouvé une solution avec ce qu'ils nous restent des archives familiales. » Elle envoya un regard désolé à Derek et Lydia.

L'alpha n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Cora ne revienne à la charge. « Derek, tu ne peux pas laisser des gens mourir pour – pour quoi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Quelqu'un qui n'est pas concerné par nos histoires, » répondit-il, du ton le plus calme qu'il pouvait.

Cora lui lança un regard exaspéré. « Il est mêlé à nos histoires. La seule raison pour laquelle il est ici est le traité de paix qu'on a dû faire pour pouvoir gérer ce problème-là. Si on ne se sert pas de lui comme appât, alors le traité de paix ne servait à rien. Autant le briser tout de suite et parier sur qui de Ennis et de ce truc va nous tuer en premier.

\- On ne peut pas simplement l'utiliser comme ça, » dit Lydia d'un ton ferme, secouant la tête en fixant le sol.

Cora soupira. « Je déteste autant que toi cette histoire d'esclave, crois-moi, » insista-t-elle quand Lydia releva un regard dubitatif sur elle. « Mais on a déjà assez de morts –

\- Disparus –

\- Et ce n'est pas comme s'il risquait réellement quelque chose. Ce sera tout aussi sûr pour lui que ça l'était pour Alison.

\- Alison est une chasseuse, » dit Derek sans conviction.

« Et il a déjà été confronté au pire du surnaturel, tu ne penses pas ? » Derek inspira profondément. Selon toute logique, Cora avait raison. C'était leur rôle de protéger la ville contre ce qu'attirait le Nemeton, d'utiliser tous les moyens en leur possession, de faire des sacrifices. Mais c'était _leur_ rôle, pas celui de Stiles. Il ne supportait pas de l'utiliser comme appât, pas maintenant que Stiles lui semblait de plus en plus être une personne. Il y avait un esprit sous la surface, et Derek avait l'impression d'en découvrir une nouvelle infime partie chaque jour, comme s'il grattait lentement le film opaque d'une vitre pour voir à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas perdre ça en se servant de lui, en l'utilisant, comme un objet, comme une chose, comme un truc insignifiant.

« Alison avait choisi de servir d'appât, » dit-il après un silence.

Cora haussa un sourcil. « Bien. Si tu veux tant que ça éviter de le forcer à faire quoique ce soit, on n'a qu'à lui poser la question. Comme ça, ce sera _son_ choix. » Derek serra les mâchoires. Il sentit le regard de la banshee bruler son profil, mais il ne tourna pas les yeux sur elle. Il soupira et quitta la pièce en leur ordonnant ne pas bouger.

Quand Derek entra dans le loft, Stiles était assis sur le canapé. Ce dernier releva la tête le temps de le voir entrer, lui sourit pour le saluer, puis rebaissa les yeux sur le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Un froncement de sourcils s'installa sur son front alors qu'il se concentrait.

« Stiles ? » L'interpelé releva les yeux du troisième tome d' _Harry Potter_. Derek n'avait pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi il ne les lisait pas dans l'ordre, Stiles semblait avoir sa propre logique et cela le faisait sourire. « J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi à la clinique vétérinaire. » Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, mais il se leva et prit sa veste pour suivre Derek.

L'alpha fut silencieux durant tout le trajet et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en demander les raisons. Il sentit un poids froid s'installer dans son estomac lorsqu'il vit la devanture de la clinique, éclairée par un néon au-dessus de la porte. L'endroit était sombre, contrairement à quand on l'y avait jeté il y a un mois et demi.

Derek descendit de la voiture immédiatement après avoir arrêté le contact. Stiles mit plus de temps à descendre. Le premier pied qu'il posa sur le sol glissa, ou bien son corps trébucha. Il se retint à la voiture et fixa le sol une seconde avant de se stabiliser. Il releva les yeux pour voir Derek le fixer avec une légère inquiétude. Il semblait sur le point de lui demander comment il allait, quand Stiles se redressa, la tête droite et le regard fixe.

Stiles le suivit, monta les marches et entra dans la salle d'opération. Il s'était attendu à ce que le reste de la meute s'y trouve, au moins en parti, et il avait pris soin de réguler les battements de son cœur depuis le parking. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, certains inquiets, d'autres énervés, certains avec cette étincelle qu'il avait appris à reconnaitre et apparaissait quand on voyait une opportunité.

Il sentit le lourd poids froid dans son estomac grossir. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle, pas seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas entrer, mais parce qu'il avait peur de trébucher s'il faisait un pas de plus. Sa vision devint floue pendant une seconde et il cligna des yeux pour focaliser son attention sur quelque chose. Il regarda les visages sans les voir, affronta les regards de ses yeux aveugles. Il compta, compta ses battements de cœur et ses respirations. _Hahahaha._ Il savait que les choses tourneraient mal. _Idiot._ Le poids s'alourdissait et il se demanda comment il avait réellement pu croire que les choses seraient différentes. _Tu es si stupide._ Il avait espéré. Il s'était laissé aller à se sentir en sécurité.

Derek faisait attention aux battements du cœur de Stiles. Ils étaient si réguliers et si contrôlés. Il savait que ce n'était pas réel. Il regarda attentivement ses yeux bruns et put voir au-delà de l'indifférence stoïque et du masque de plâtre neutre. Il avait appris à faire attention aux micro-nuances, à deviner. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de l'humain.

La meute le salua, mais Stiles ne répondit pas. Le silence pesa lourdement sur la salle d'opération, avant que Derek ne commence à parler.

« On se bat contre quelque chose en ce moment. Ce n'est pas une autre meute, ou un changeur de forme. On a un plan pour capturer cette créature, ou au moins l'une d'entre elles, pour en apprendre plus. » Derek marqua une pause. « Elle s'attaque aux gens purs. Ce qui, dans sa mythologie, signifie humain de moins de vingt ans. Pour que le plan marche … il nous faut un appât. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel toute la meute regardait Stiles en attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas.

« C'est-à-dire toi, » l'informa Malia, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle regardait Stiles. Lorsque celui-ci n'eut pas plus de réaction, elle se tourna vers Derek. « Il est sourd ? » Lydia leva les yeux au ciel, Derek serra les dents, Alison jeta un regard noir à la coyote.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Scott, mal à l'aise. Le regard neutre de Stiles se posa sur lui.

« Je peux le faire. Je l'ai déjà fait, » répondit-il. Derek serra les dents pour retenir une nausée.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut dire, » dit Lydia plus bas. Stiles tourna son regard vers elle. Elle ne supporta les yeux vides que quelques secondes avant de détourner les siens. Stiles comprit que la décision ne faisait pas unanimité. Il observa Scott et Lydia, le malaise sur leur visage, et chercha à en comprendre la raison.

Cora soupira. « Ils ne vont pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, » dit-elle d'un air las. Stiles se tourna vers elle. La petite sœur de l'alpha avait les bras croisés et un air contrarié sur le visage. _Forcer. Vouloir_. Stiles ne comprenait pas. Quelle importance ?

À côté d'elle, Isaac avait la tête baissée et fixait le sol, dans la posture de ceux qui voudraient être ailleurs. Cora reprit, « Il faut juste que tu dises que ça te va.

\- Ce que tu n'as pas à faire, » ajouta Lydia sans perdre une seconde.

Scott la soutint. « Personne ne t'en voudras si tu refuses.

\- Je serai déçue, » intervint Malia. Alison lui donna un coup de coude. « Hé !

\- Ça n'est pas dangereux, on sera là pour te sortir du pétrin au moment où ces trucs viendront te chercher.

\- On comprendra si tu ne veux pas, » dit alors Isaac. La tête de Cora se tourna brutalement vers lui, mais celui-ci l'ignora pour se concentrer sur Stiles.

Stiles avait déjà compris que Derek était un alpha étrange, mais il remarquait maintenant que toute sa meute l'était.

« Stiles ? » Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Derek.

Alors, quelque chose le frappa. Ça avait de l'importance. Pour la plupart des personnes présentes dans cette pièce, son avis avait de l'importance.

Il ne savait même pas comment s'appelait ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je peux le faire, » répondit-il.

L'alpha continua de le regarder. « Je me fiche que tu _puisses_ le faire. » Il défiait Stiles du regard.

Celui-ci attendit quelques secondes. « Ça me va. » Derek secoua négativement la tête.

« Allez, Derek. Il est _d'accord_ , » soupira Cora. Mais Derek ignora sa sœur et continua de regarder Stiles.

 _Tu sais pourquoi je fais ce que je fais, n'est-ce pas Stiles ?_ Oui, papa. « Ça va aider ces gens qui disparaissent ?

\- Il est courant ? » s'exclama Cora. Le reste de la meute regarda Derek avec autant d'étonnement que sa sœur.

« Oui, » répondit l'alpha, à la fois à Stiles et à sa sœur.

Stiles hocha imperceptiblement la tête. « Je veux aider. »

.

xx

.

L'air nocturne était frais et immobile autour de lui. Ses pas craquaient contre la terre sèche, rencontrant parfois une feuille, tuée par le début de l'automne, ou une branche. Stiles marchait seul au milieu des bois et, même en sachant que la meute n'était pas loin, il se sentait seul. C'était une sensation agréable et calme, qui lui faisait presque oublier qu'il servait d'appât à une créature dont il ne connaissait pas la nature. Quelque chose pétillait dans son esprit. Il était là parce qu'il l'avait choisi, parce qu'on lui avait donné le choix de l'être. On lui avait laissé la possibilité de faire quelque chose de _bien_ , de sa propre volonté. Sa gorge s'était serrée sur en sentiment qu'il avait passé le reste de la journée à essayer d'identifier.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux une seconde pour se concentrer sur la douce odeur des arbres la nuit. La veste de Derek lui tenait chaud. Il savait que celui-ci n'était pas loin, que le reste de la meute attendait le premier signe pour venir le sauver de ce qui viendrait l'attaquer. On viendrait le protéger. Stiles avait encore du mal à appréhender ça.

Il marchait dans le bois, la nuit si sombre autour de lui qu'il voyait à peine à un ou deux mètres devant. Le ciel était dégagé, mais la lune était un croissant si fin qu'elle ne projetait presque aucune lumière sur Terre. Les étoiles étaient éclatantes. Stiles sourit aux branches fines qui lui permettaient de les voir. À travers elles, il essaya de reconnaitre la Grande Ours qu'on lui avait appris à trouver en étant enfant. Il pensa que s'il arrivait à la voir, cela voudrait dire que les choses étaient en train de changer.

Puis, quelque chose frémit dans les branches. Il s'arrêta de marcher et regarda autour de lui. Quand il ne vit rien, il recommença à avancer. Il entendit un nouveau bruit, sur le sol cette fois. Mais il ne ressentit aucune présence, aucun regard posé sur lui, alors il continua. Il y avait maintenant d'autres pas que les siens et il se retourna d'un mouvement vif.

La créature face à lui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici. Elle n'avait pas de visage et était pâle comme la neige. Elle semblait être faite de plâtre et de tissus. Stiles recula, la respiration courte. Du coin de l'œil, il en vit d'autres se matérialiser de nulle part. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête. Il ressentait des présences tous autour de lui.

Soudainement, il faisait jour, il était à l'intérieur et tous autour de lui avaient des visages. Des visages aux dents acérées et aux yeux lumineux jaunes, bleus et, face à lui, rouges. _Cours, Stiles, je compte jusqu'à dix._ Alors Stiles se mit à courir. Il entendit quelque chose de lourd tomber, des bruits de grognement un sifflement près de son oreille et un cri familier. _Prêt ou pas, j'arrive._ Il ne s'arrêta pas de courir.

Lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Stiles s'écarquiller et les battements de son cœur avoir un sursaut, Derek comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les yeux bruns parcouraient le bois des yeux comme s'il voyait plus que Derek ne le pouvait. Lorsque le garçon se mit à courir, il hurla son nom. Une des créatures étaient sur le point de l'attraper, mais Alison décocha une flèche à temps pour la faire disparaitre dans un nuage de poussière blanche. Il perdit Stiles de vue lorsqu'il se fit lui-même attaquer. « Stiles ! »

 _Cours, Stiles !_ Il y avait des rires qui résonnaient dans l'air. Il était sorti du bâtiment et courait entre les arbres en essayant de ne pas tomber dans les trous. Mais Stiles avait toujours été maladroit, alors il trébucha sur quelque chose, peut-être sur lui-même. Sa tête se cogna contre un tronc d'arbre. Il essaya de se redresser après le choc, mais sa tête semblait vouloir exploser. _Par ici !_

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et il faisait nuit à nouveau. Il ne savait plus où il était, ni pourquoi, mais le peu d'instinct qu'il possédait lui dictait de fuir. Il s'aida de l'arbre pour se relever et là, il vit l'une des créatures sans visage à quelques mètres de lui. Luttant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il se retourna et partit dans l'autre direction. Il n'arrivait pas à dire à ses jambes de courir. Il entendait les pas lourds derrière lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir une des choses apparaitre dans sa vision périphérique qu'elle lui attrapait le bras. Le contact était brulant, traversant ses vêtements et semblant verser de l'acide sur sa peau. Stiles s'entendit crier de douleur. Il essaya de se dérober à l'emprise et donna un coup de pied dans le corps du sans-visage. Cela lui permit de se libérer et, titubant, il se remit à courir.

Un rire derrière lui et des griffes transperçant son biceps. _Je t'ai eu._ Quand les mains brulantes se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, il se tortilla pour s'échapper et perdit l'équilibre. _Échappe-toi si tu peux._ Il s'attendait à toucher lourdement le sol et être à la merci de ce qui lui voulait du mal, mais la terre semblait avoir disparu. Lorsqu'il la sentit à nouveau, se fut lorsque son pied gauche la percuta avec tant de force que sa cheville craqua. Puis, le reste de sa jambe rappa contre quelque chose de pointu et tranchant. Finalement, le reste de son corps tomba sur le sol de terre et de cailloux et roula jusqu'à arriver en bas d'une pente. Avec ses bras, il protégea sa tête du plus gros des impacts.

Une fois immobile, Stiles ressentit une lourde contraction sur sa cheville gauche et la chaleur familière du sang coulant sur sa peau. _Hahahaha._ Il se redressa et s'obligea à se lever. Il étouffa un cri quand il dût poser sa cheville sur le sol. Peu importe où il se trouvait, il faisait encore plus sombre ici. L'adolescent leva les yeux pour voir les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête, qu'aucune branche d'arbre ne cachait désormais. _Regarde, là, tu la vois ? C'est la Grande Ours._

« Stiles ! » _Stiles !_ « Stiles, où es-tu ?! » _Je vais te trouver._ « Stiles ! » _Cours, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas_.

Il devait calmer son cœur, cesser de respirer, ou bien il le trouverait. Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et Stiles s'écroula sur le sol. « Stiles ! » _Stiles !_ Il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre arriver, il ne voulait pas savoir quand il le trouverait, ne voulait pas le voir venir. Il aurait voulu que son crâne se brise contre le sol. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » hurla Isaac en descendant le bord du précipice. « Stiles ? » appela-t-il en voyant l'humain en boule sur lui-même, tremblant. Il n'entendit aucune respiration, mais son cœur battait comme un solo de batterie. « Stiles ? » Il se pencha pour mieux le voir. Isaac reconnu immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait.

« _Derek !_ Dépêche-toi ! » hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces. Le cri fit cesser les tremblements de Stiles qui se figea comme une statue. Isaac garda un œil sur lui. Il sentit l'odeur du sang et pouvait voir la tâche sombre sur le tissu du jean. Il voulait tendre la main vers lui, mais savait que son geste ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Il entendit Derek descendre dans le fossé, accompagné de Scott. « Ici, » indiqua-t-il.

« Stiles ? » appela Derek. Le corps de Stiles eut un tremblement. « Stiles, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Il n'y a plus rien, elles sont parties. » Mais ses mains plaquées contre ses oreilles, il n'entendait rien, son esprit ne le laissait pas entendre les mots rassurants. « Stiles ouvre les yeux. »

 _Regarde-moi, Stiles. Je veux que tu me regardes._

Scott posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Dans un soubresaut, Stiles se redressa. Il grimaça de douleur, ses yeux essayèrent de savoir sur qui se focaliser. Puis, ils se vidèrent et s'immobilisèrent dans le vide. Le corps de l'humain devint rigide. Derek avait retiré la main de Scott à l'instant où elle l'avait touché. Isaac avait reculé.

« Stiles, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Derek avait la certitude que Stiles n'était pas avec eux dans ce bois.

« Essaie de hurler ou de flasher tes yeux ? » proposa Isaac. C'était quelque chose qui marchait avec lui, qui le ramenait dans le présent.

Derek secoua négativement la tête. « Stiles n'est pas un loup. » Et il était comme ça à cause de loups. Il savait que ses vrais yeux n'aideraient pas l'adolescent. Isaac sembla le comprendre. Scott avait l'air malade, il ouvrait et fermait la main, comme à chaque fois qu'il était incapable de trouver quoi faire, mais savait qu'il devrait faire quelque chose.

« Stiles ? C'est Scott. Mon pote, faut que tu reviennes. Tu m'entends ? Il faut que tu reviennes. »

Les trois loups le regardèrent, incapables de savoir comment agir.

« C'est pas ces trucs qui l'ont mis dans cet état, hein ? » dit Isaac, la gorge serrée. Derek secoua lentement la tête. « Vous croyez qu'on peut essayer de le porter ? Si on le ramène à la clinique, ou juste loin d'ici, peut-être … » Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Derek s'approcha et se mit dans la direction du regard de Stiles. « Stiles, je vais te porter, d'accord ? Dis-moi si tu – » Il s'arrêta de parler quand une larme muette coula le long du visage de Stiles. « Stiles ? »

Le regard brun se posa sur lui. La détresse dans ses yeux donna l'impression à Derek qu'il se noyait. Stiles eut une inspiration tremblante. Il regarda autour de lui, semblant seulement remarquer les trois hommes. Puis, il se força à reprendre son masque de stoïcisme. « Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? » demanda Derek.

Stiles essaya de se relever. Un éclair de douleur passa sur son visage, mais il ne dit rien. « Je peux te porter, si tu veux. » Rien ne donna l'impression que Stiles avait entendu ses mots. Il attendit, debout, s'appuyant sur sa jambe intacte. Derek serra les dents. « Par ici, » dit-il. Scott et Isaac ne bougèrent pas, attendant que Stiles commence à avancer. Celui-ci resta immobile un instant, semblant attendre quelque chose, puis, il leur tourna le dos et suivit Derek.

Ils marchèrent lentement. Stiles boitait, la douleur faisait trembler sa respiration. La seule chose que Derek voulait était s'arrêter et le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter. Mais il se retint.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Malia quand ils arrivèrent.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Alison. Elle tenait toujours son arc à la main et regardait spécifiquement Scott. Les filles froncèrent toutes les sourcils en voyant Stiles boiter. Elles interrogèrent les garçons du regard, qui esquivèrent.

Entre elles, dans un cercle de poudre verte, se trouvait l'une des créatures. Le sans-visage se tourna vers Stiles, marchant jusqu'à la limite de sa prison pour s'approcher de lui. Le garçon semblait ne même pas le voir. « C'est de ça qu'il a eu peur ? » demanda Malia.

« Non, » répondit Derek. Il regardait Stiles, songeant que l'adolescent n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi vide qu'en cet instant. « Je le ramène, » déclara Derek. « Vous pouvez vous charger de ça ?

\- Pas de problème, » répondit Lydia. « La cave de la maison du lac, » ajouta-t-elle pour remémorer leur plan à tout le monde.

Derek commença à partir alors que le reste de la meute préparait le transport. « Stiles, » appela-t-il et l'humain le suivit comme un automate. Stiles monta dans la voiture et Derek roula plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû jusqu'à la clinique vétérinaire. Il devait parler à Deaton et savait que l'homme pourrait soigner Stiles.

Lorsque Deaton vit arriver Stiles en boitant, il fronça les sourcils, puis, il vit l'expression de son visage. Il échangea un rapide regard avec Derek et fit assoir l'adolescent sur la table d'opération. Les deux hommes parlèrent succinctement de ce qu'il s'était passé. « Tu devrais retourner avec ta meute. » Derek lança un regard à Stiles. « Je vais prendre soin de lui. Je t'appelle s'il se passe quelque chose. Ils ont besoin de toi, mais je doute que tu puisses faire quoique ce soit pour lui dans l'état où il se trouve. » À contre-cœur, Derek partit rejoindre la meute.

Deaton vint se placer en face de Stiles et celui-ci leva son regard vide dans le sien. « Stiles, est-ce que tu sais où tu te trouves ? » Un blanc, puis il acquiesça. « Est-ce que tu peux me le dire à voix haute ? » L'humain resta immobile. « Bien, ce n'est rien. Tu es dans ma clinique vétérinaire, rien ne peut t'arriver ici. Aucune créature surnaturelle ne peut pénétrer cet endroit sans mon consentement. »

Deaton approcha son tabouret de la table sur laquelle Stiles était assis. « Je vais maintenant te soigner. Pour ça, il va falloir que je te touche. Est-ce que tu m'en donnes l'autorisation ? » Un certain moment passa avant que Stiles n'acquiesce faiblement la tête. « Merci. Je vais continuer de t'expliquer ce que je fais, pendant que je le fais, d'accord ? »

Deaton narra ainsi ses actions alors qu'il prenait de quoi découper le tissu du jean. Une fois la jambe de Stiles à l'air libre, il inspecta sa blessure. « Tu as dû te cogner la cheville, elle est enflée, je vais devoir la stabiliser. Ta jambe est coupée et je dois d'abord nettoyer le sang et la terre. » Après l'avoir fait, Deaton eut besoin d'une pince fine pour retirer les cailloux et échardes qui s'étaient plantés à l'intérieur de la plaie.

Il parla de tout et de rien pendant qu'il le faisait, juste pour que le silence ne permette pas à l'esprit de Stiles de s'enfoncer dans l'ombre. Il remarqua les infimes tremblements et sursauts de Stiles, les larmes de douleur dans ses yeux qu'il empêchait de couler. « Stiles, c'est normal d'avoir mal. Tu n'as pas à le cacher. » Quelque chose se passa dans le regard du garçon.

 _« Hey, gamin. Si tu pleures, c'est pas grave, mais ouvre la fenêtre pour qu'ils le sentent pas. Ils détestent ça. » Stiles releva les yeux vers l'oméga. Celui-ci le regardait sérieusement, mais avec une touche de pitié dans le regard. C'était lui qui l'avait emmené jusqu'à la salle de bain, après l'avoir aidé à se relever._

 _Stiles tremblait encore. Il était certain que ses tremblements ne cesseraient jamais. Il avait peur de ne jamais s'arrêter de pleurer s'il commençait. L'oméga ouvrit la porte pour sortir, mais il la referma et se tourna vers Stiles. Il le dévisagea et Stiles baissa les yeux._

 _« Je peux te donner un conseil ? » commença l'oméga. « Cris et supplies. Je t'ai vu : tu résistes, tu te bats. C'est une perte de temps. T'es là parce qu'ils peuvent te faire mal et c'est ça qu'ils veulent. Tu tomberas toujours que sur les sadiques. Sinon, ils se feraient pas chier avec un humain. Alors, sois faible. Ça te sauvera la vie. »_

 _Il quitta la pièce. Stiles ramena ses jambes contre lui, enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Il laissa les tremblements prendre le dessus et pleura. Il pleura jusqu'à ce que l'air n'entre plus dans ses poumons, jusqu'à ce que plus aucune larme ne coule._

 _Stiles avait treize ans et demi et il voulait mourir._

« Stiles ? » Son nom, prononcé par une voix douce et concernée, le ramena dans le présent. Deaton partagea son regard pendant quelques instants encore avant d'être assez rassuré pour retourner à son travail.

Stiles laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas grave. Il pouvait pleurer ici. On le soignait parce qu'on ne voulait pas l'entendre hurler de douleur. Il pleura et Deaton lui offrit des mouchoirs. Et Stiles lui sourit.

.

.

* * *

Encore un énorme merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Vos commentaires sont vraiment adorables. Un remerciement spécial aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Vous êtes tous géniaux !

Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point j'ai peur à l'idée que la suite puisse vous décevoir.

.


	7. Chapitre 7 : C'est différent

.

.

 **Chapitre 7 : C'est différent**

.

.

Cela faisait deux jours que l'une des créatures était dans la cave de la maison du lac, bien enfermée, bien silencieuse. Deux jours que la meute se heurtait à un mur et ne savait plus quoi faire. Deux jours que Derek regardait la cheville en atèle de Stiles en se disant qu'il l'avait mis en danger pour rien.

Stiles ne se plaignait pas, évidemment. Il semblait à peine remarquer l'état de sa cheville. Si possible, Derek dirait qu'il était plus naturel qu'avant et cela le fit s'interroger sur l'état mental de l'humain. À vrai dire, si le cerveau de Stiles était assez abimé pour prendre la douleur comme quelque chose de rassurant, Derek ne serait pas étonné. On avait tendance à préférer le familier et l'habituel, peu importe combien ils étaient horribles.

Mais Stiles ne se sentait pas mieux à cause de sa cheville foulée ou de la plaie à se jambe. Il n'y portait pas plus d'attention que ça. Il venait simplement de comprendre que Derek ne mentait pas, qu'il n'allait pas soudainement se retourner vers lui avec des yeux rouges pour planter ses griffes sous ses côtes. Il pouvait enfin reconnaitre la gentillesse et la bienveillance dans son regard pour ce qu'elles étaient réellement. Il avait toujours du mal à l'accepter, mais seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment y répondre et qu'il voyait comme elles enrobées d'une couche répugnante de pitié.

Stiles avait déposé son masque à la clinique vétérinaire, et ne l'avait pas emporté avec lui en partant.

« Ça te fait mal ? » demanda Derek. Stiles tourna la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé. Stiles lisait le dernier tome d' _Harry Potter_ , impatient d'arriver à la fin, et Derek était sur son ordinateur.

Le loup désigna sa jambe. Stiles baissa les yeux sur sa blessure. Une attèle maintenait sa cheville et un large bandage recouvrait, sous son jean, la plaie qui n'avait pas encore cicatrisé. Stiles secoua la tête. « Ça va. Un peu quand je marche, c'est tout.

\- Tu devrais utiliser les béquilles.

\- Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça. » Derek laissa tomber et Stiles retourna à son livre. Le loup jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour savoir où il en était. Puis, il remarqua qu'il fronçait les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Ça veut dire quoi : apogée ? »

Derek le regarda avec surprise pendant un instant. « C'est le sommet, le meilleur moment de quelque chose, » répondit-il. Stiles acquiesça et reprit sa lecture. Derek l'observa plus longtemps et remarqua comme ses yeux bougeaient lentement sur le papier. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était parce que Stiles était sur ses gardes, mais il savait que ce n'était plus le cas désormais. Les épaules de Stiles n'étaient plus tirées d'une raideur attentive, ses yeux ne se figeaient pas sur le papier au moindre bruit, il lui parlait sans avoir besoin de planter son regard dans le sien.

« Stiles, est-ce que tu … » Derek ne savait pas comment formuler son idée. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser de question, c'était évident. Aucune meute n'avait dû prendre l'éducation de Stiles en considération. Il avait certainement arrêté d'aller à l'école dès que sa mère et lui en avaient rejoint une. Et personne, au cours de toutes ces années, n'avait dû prendre la peine de lui mettre un quelconque livre entre les mains. « Quand est-ce que tu as arrêté d'aller à l'école ? » demanda-t-il finalement de but en blanc.

Stiles réfléchit un instant, puis haussa une épaule. « J'ai changé plusieurs fois quand j'avais onze ans. À certains moments je n'y allais pas du tout car on déménageait trop souvent. Après qu'on soit allé vivre avec eux, j'ai arrêté. Ils faisaient la classe entre eux, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pareil. Ils voulaient que je me concentre sur autre chose, sur … sur l'étincelle. » Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de vide sur ses derniers mots.

« Je ne suis pas allé en primaire, » expliqua Derek. « Les enfants loups sont trop dangereux pour les autres. Quand on sait se contrôler, on va à l'école avec tout le monde. J'ai commencé au milieu du collège. Je n'ai pas fini le lycée. » Stiles le regardait et Derek espérait qu'il ne lui demande pas pourquoi.

Stiles lui offrit un léger sourire. Il ne retourna pas à son livre, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. « J'ai peut-être une idée, » dit Derek, « mais je dois d'abord en parler à quelqu'un. »

Lydia arriva à son appartement dès la fin de ses cours, accompagnée de deux sacs de livres et de cahiers. Derek la déchargea et posa le tout sur la table. « T'en as peut-être fais un peu trop, » lui glissa-t-il.

Elle le regarda très sérieusement. « J'ai pris l'essentiel. » Stiles les rejoint presque timidement. Sa posture était plus raide, son visage plus neutre que durant les derniers jours. « Salut, Stiles. » Lydia lui sourit amicalement, mais Stiles resta stoïque.

Il se souvenait d'elle. Il se souvenait aussi qu'elle ne lui avait jamais souri de cette façon avant, peu importe ses efforts pour que ce soit le cas. Elle était toujours aussi jolie, visiblement toujours aussi intelligente, mais sans plus essayer de le cacher. Contrairement à la fois où il avait revu Scott et où il avait eu l'impression d'être projeté des années en arrière, Stiles n'avait pas l'impression de revoir une personne de son passé. Pas réellement. Pour ça, il aurait certainement fallu que Lydia l'ignore. Plus que ça, il ne ressentait pas la joie et l'excitation qui enflammaient son estomac quand il la voyait en étant enfant.

« Derek m'a dit que tu n'étais plus allé à l'école depuis que tu avais douze ans, » dit-elle. Stiles eut l'impression d'être un imbécile, même si Lydia n'avait pas l'air de le juger. « Alors, si tu veux bien, je peux t'aider à revoir certaines choses. J'ai déjà aidé Malia avec ça, elle a manqué plusieurs années aussi, alors je sais m'y prendre. » Elle le regarda, mais Stiles ne fit pas un geste. « Ça te va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Stiles hocha la tête. Lydia commença alors à parler des choses qu'il avait dû manquer, de celles qui étaient essentielles et qu'il pouvait rattraper, tout en pointant des livres et des cahiers, tous remplis de notes et de traits de surligneurs colorés. Stiles avait l'impression de se noyer sous les informations et quand il fut persuadé que c'était trop, Lydia rangea la quasi-totalité des choses qu'elle avait étalées sur la table, n'y laissant plus que deux livres et trois cahiers. Puis, elle montra à Stiles les partis par lesquelles il devait commencer. « Tu peux juste les lire et je reviendrai pour te réexpliquer, ou alors on peut commencer à voir ça ensemble. C'est comme tu veux. »

Stiles n'avait aucune idée de quoi choisir. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que Lydia attendait une réponse. « Laisse tout ça et on verra plus tard la meilleure façon de faire, d'accord ? » proposa Derek. Lydia parut satisfaite.

« Pas de problème, rien ne presse de toute façon. » Stiles était sûr qu'elle avait dit ça uniquement pour le rassurer.

Lydia partit et Stiles prit une profonde inspiration en regardant les livres et les cahiers. « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais ?

\- J'en ai envie. Je ne sais juste pas si je peux le faire.

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux. » Stiles releva des yeux surpris sur Derek. Celui-ci haussa une épaule avant de repartir vers le salon pour reprendre son ordinateur. Stiles s'assit à la table et ouvrit le premier cahier, de l'histoire. Ça ne pouvait pas être si différent d'un livre de fiction, si ?

.

xx

.

Lydia et Derek regardaient la créature immobile dans son cercle de poudre verte. Derek penché contre le mur, Lydia affalée sur une chaise. « Je vais devenir dingue, » marmonna l'adolescente. « T'aurais pas un sujet de conversation ? N'importe quoi. Même la saveur de la viande de cerf, si tu veux.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me prendre pour Malia ? »

Lydia lui lança un regard empli de fatigue. « Désolée. »

Derek eut une exclamation amusée et vint s'assoir sur la chaise à côté de la jeune fille. « C'est quoi ton film préféré ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'il allait lui faire la conversation. « Ne ris pas.

\- Pourquoi je rirais ?

\- _Love Actually_. » Elle le défia du regard. Derek haussa un sourcil.

« Ça a l'air aussi stupide que le titre laisse entendre ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Derek nota mentalement le film.

« Pourquoi tu as demandé ça ?

\- Tu voulais que je te parle.

\- Oui, mais tu aurais pu demander mon livre préféré, ma chanson préférée, mais tu as choisi film. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas regarder de film.

\- Maintenant, si. » Derek avait besoin de revoir la façon dont il se confiait. Si on pouvait appeler ça une confidence. S'il se sentait stupide de l'avoir dit à haute voix et que Lydia le regardait d'un air intéressé, c'en était certainement une. Il soupira. « On a regardé les _Harry Potter_. Ça avait l'air de le calmer ou de le mettre à l'aise, j'en sais rien. Donc on a continué à voir des films. Sauf que je n'ai presque aucun DVD et qu'on les a tous déjà vu. » Lydia haussa un sourcil, attendant la dernière information qu'il gardait. « Certains deux fois. »

Elle sourit, les lèvres pincées alors qu'elle se retenait de rire. « N'ose même pas, » prévint Derek.

Lydia reprit un visage sérieux et réfléchit un instant. « Pars sur les classiques.

\- C'est-à-dire ? » Derek entendit des pas s'approcher et il détourna la tête sur la créature. « Oublie ça, » dit-il rapidement. Lydia haussa les sourcils, puis, les marches des escaliers craquèrent.

« Vos sauveurs sont arrivés, » salua Isaac en levant les cinq cartons de pizzas qu'il tenait.

« Isaac, c'est quoi ton film préféré ?

\- _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_. Pourquoi ?

\- On essaie de faire une liste de films que Derek pourrait montrer à Stiles.

\- L'entière filmographie de Tarantino, » décréta Alison en entrant dans la cave à son tour, suivie de Scott qui tenait de quoi boire.

« Quelque chose avec moins d'effusion de sang ? » demanda Lydia avec une légère grimace.

« _Harry Potter_ , » dit Scott. Alison leva les yeux au ciel.

« Déjà fait, » dit Lydia. Elle tira le bloc de papier qui se trouvait dans son sac, à ses pieds, et commença à noter les titres qui fusaient des trois autres adolescents et ceux qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

« De quoi vous parler ? » demanda Malia en entrant dans la cave, se dirigeant jusqu'au pizzas, ouvrant le premier carton et se servant deux part.

« On devait attendre Cora, » lui rappela Isaac.

« Une liste de films.

\- Quelqu'un a déjà dit _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_?

\- Okay, tu peux finir ta part, » décréta Isaac.

Ils continuèrent de donner des titres de film. Malia avait l'air de ne pas comprendre de quoi ils parlaient la plupart du temps. Scott acquiesçait excessivement à chaque proposition. Isaac proposait des films dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler. Lydia critiquait toujours les films que donnaient Alison, « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans _moins d'effusions de sang_?

\- Hey, désolée du retard ! De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Cora en arrivant. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant les cartons à pizza.

« On fait une liste de films que Derek devrait voir avec Stiles, » expliqua Malia, profitant de l'arrivée de la louve pour reprendre une part de pizza.

Cora regardait son frère d'un air amusé. « Vous regardez des films ensemble maintenant ?

\- C'est pas vraiment comme s'il avait eu le temps d'en voir beaucoup, » répondit défensivement Derek.

Cora haussa un sourcil. « C'est pourtant pas toi qui t'es tapé _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ avec Malia quand _sa_ culture laissait à désirer.

\- Hé ! » intervint la coyote.

« Un film à ajouter Cora ? » demanda Lydia comme si la conversation n'avait pas eu lieu. Les deux filles se défièrent du regard et, sans détourner les yeux, Lydia détacha la feuille du bloc et la tendit à Derek. Celui-ci la prit et la mit dans sa poche.

« Il n'y a pas tant de sang que ça dans – » commença Alison, interrompue par le grognement de Lydia et le rire étouffé de Scott.

.

xx

.

« Alors, tu vois, si tu as besoin de calculer la longueur de ce côté, sachant que c'est un triangle à angle droit, il te suffit de –

\- Lydia, pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda Stiles. Lydia releva un regard surpris vers lui, avant de le reposé, sourcils froncés, sur le livre de maths.

« On a déjà fait ce chapitre ?

\- Non, je veux dire, en général. Pourquoi tu t'embêtes à me donner des cours ? » Cela faisait une semaine que Lydia passait chaque jour l'aider à comprendre les notions qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il aimait ça, apprendre, même quand ça semblait être quelque chose de complètement inutile. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il était incapable de ne pas voir la lueur dans les yeux de Lydia quand elle le regardait.

« Je veux t'aider. » _Mon pauvre abruti._

Quelque chose se durcit dans les yeux de Stiles. « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. » Lydia s'attendait presque à ce qu'il ferme le livre, se lève et s'en aille. Mais Stiles garda les yeux solidement ancrés dans les siens.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer qu'elle n'avait pas pitié de lui, mais s'en empêcha. « Stiles, je sais ce que tu as vécu, ou, du moins, j'en ai une vague idée. Bien sûr que j'ai pitié de toi. N'importe qui avec un cœur aurait pitié de toi. » Elle pouvait le voir se raidir à vue d'œil, même sans super-vision. « Mais surtout, je me souviens de toi. Ce n'était pas le cas au début, peu importe ce que Scott pouvait me raconter, mais maintenant oui. Et je me souviens que tu étais bon à l'école. Je ne vois pas de quel droit ils te prendraient ça avec le reste. »

Stiles continuait de la regarder sans rien dire, sans faire un geste, sans esquisser la moindre émotion. « C'est ma façon de me battre contre eux, » ajouta Lydia, et les mots semblèrent avoir un effet sur Stiles.

Il finit par reposer les yeux sur le livre. « À quoi ça sert de savoir ça ?

\- A rien. Mais ça fait partie de l'expérience scolaire. » Stiles sourit au triangle sur le livre.

.

xx

.

Stiles et Derek regardaient _Love Actually_ et le loup refusait d'accepter que le film soit bon. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé. Stiles avait étendu la couverture sur ses jambes en tailleur et regardait l'écran avec grand intérêt. Derek s'amusait à regarder ses réactions. Il n'avait pas imaginé que le visage de Stiles puisse montrer autant d'émotions avant, tant de nuances.

Soudainement, Stiles explosa de rire, large sourire et corps qui se plie. Derek se tourna vers lui, surpris. Il fut rapidement fasciné par le son qui s'échappait si naturellement de la bouche de Stiles. Quand celui-ci s'arrêta, il sembla lui-même surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. « C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as ri comme ça ? » s'entendit-il demander.

Stiles réfléchit. « Je crois que c'était avec Scott.

\- Tu devrais rire plus souvent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un joli son. » Stiles leva des yeux surpris sur lui, puis, après observation, il lui sourit. Derek oublia presque qu'ils regardaient un film avant que l'un des personnages ne se mette à parler trop fort.

.

xx

.

Stiles lisait l'un des cours que lui avait donné Lydia. Il prenait de grandes inspirations et ne savait pas si sa nausée venait du petit déjeuner ou du cours d'histoire. L'esclavage. Il n'était pas en train de comparer, c'était trop différent pour comparer. Ça l'était surement. Il le saurait certainement s'il était capable de lire plus loin que le titre.

Sans qu'il ne le voie arriver, la main de Derek apparut dans son champ de vision et remplaça le livre d'histoire par un livre de géographie. Le loup ne dit pas un mot en partant avec l'autre livre et Stiles ne l'interpela pas. Il baissa les yeux sur la nouvelle leçon et y focalisa toute son attention.

Stiles ne remarqua que la nuit était tombée que lorsque Derek alluma une lampe. Le loup ramassa un livre sur la table basse et le tint en direction de Stiles. « Pauvre Harry, tu l'as complètement oublié, » plaisanta-t-il.

Stiles sourit. « Je le reprendrai quand j'aurais fini avec ça.

\- Ou quand tu en auras marre comme ça arrive à tous les élèves.

\- Tu n'aimais pas l'école ?

\- Ça dépendait des matières, » répondit Derek avec un haussement d'épaule. « Tu as faim ? »

Stiles répondit par un haussement d'épaule. « Quelles matières tu n'aimais pas ?

\- Les maths, la bio, la géographie, l'histoire selon les chapitres, la littérature selon les auteurs.

\- Ça laisse quoi ? » rit Stiles alors que Derek prenait des tomates du réfrigérateur.

« Hum … j'aimais bien le sport. » Stiles haussa les sourcils pour l'inciter à continuer. Derek haussa une épaule, posant les fruits sur le plan de travail avant de prendre un couteau. « J'étais bon en basket.

\- Tu étais dans le clan des sportifs ?

\- Ces films ne sont vraiment pas une bonne représentation de ce qu'est un lycée, » répondit Derek. Stiles avait toujours l'air amusé par l'idée. « Pitié, ne te fais pas d'images mentales. »

Stiles souriait tellement que le coin de ses yeux se plissaient. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, feignant d'être vexé. Puis, il fit tourner le couteau dans sa main d'un geste vif avant de le replanter dans la tomate. Dans sa vision périphérique, il vit le mouvement de recul de Stiles. Il releva les yeux sur lui et vit son regard fixé le couteau, son visage essayait de prendre une expression vide, mais ses yeux semblaient hantés. « Stiles ? » appela Derek.

Les iris brunes furent plongées dans ses yeux. Derek reposa le couteau. « Je suis désolé. Est-ce que ça va ? » Stiles hocha la tête, mais il ne se retourna pas vers son livre. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Stiles mit quelques instants à répondre. « Tu m'as vu. Il n'y a pas besoin d'en parler. » Derek n'insista pas. Il baissa les yeux, reprit le couteau, essaya de faire le moins de gestes brusques possible et continua de couper. Il fit des morceaux plus gros, juste pour pouvoir mettre le couteau dans l'évier, hors de vue, le plus rapidement possible.

Alors qu'il mettait les ingrédients dans la poêle, Derek jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles. Il prit en compte sa posture raide, son regard trop fixe sur la page. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda-t-il pour combattre le silence lourd qui s'était installé entre eux.

« De la géographie.

\- Quel pays ?

\- Le nôtre. C'est les différents états, chaines de montagnes, fleuves, tout ça.

\- Lesquels ? » Derek continua de faire parler Stiles avec des questions simples. Celui-ci commença à faire des listes, à lui raconter ce qu'il avait lu, jusqu'à ce que Derek ait fini de préparer le repas et ne pose deux assiettes l'une en face de l'autre sur la table. Le début de crise était passé, et Derek respirait plus facilement.

Pendant que Derek rangeait, Stiles installait le film qu'ils devaient regarder ce soir : _Breakfast Club_. Annoté comme « classique » dans la liste de Lydia. Alors, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Stiles releva des yeux surpris en direction de la porte, avant de se redresser pour se placer face à elle. Derek traversa la pièce pour aller ouvrir.

« Hey, est-ce que je peux rester ici ce soir ? » Stiles reconnut la voix d'Isaac, mais Derek lui bloquait la vue.

Puis, ce dernier soupira et s'écarta tout en tenant la porte pour laisser entrer l'adolescent. « Tu sais que logiquement tu n'es pas censé venir chez _moi_ , quand tu te disputes avec _ma_ sœur.

\- Et où je suis censé aller ? Chez Scott ? » demanda Isaac en pénétrant dans l'appartement. Derek acquiesça légèrement, incapable de donner tort à son bêta. Ce dernier se passa une main à l'arrière de la nuque. « Si je –

\- Reste. Tu as mangé ?

\- Oui. Et merci. » Derek retourna ranger la cuisine. Isaac s'avança, puis s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Stiles sur lui. Ce dernier avait déjà compris que Cora et Isaac étaient ensemble. Il ne comprenait pas très bien les raisons qui poussaient celui-ci à rester avec quelqu'un comme Cora, mais juger n'était pas sa place. Isaac eut un sourire amusé, comme s'il devinait les pensées de Stiles. « Tu te demandes pourquoi je suis avec elle, hein ? »

Stiles resta immobile un instant avant de hausser une épaule. « Elle est pas aussi méchante qu'elle en a l'air, » lui assura-t-il.

« Mais est deux fois plus chiante, » ajouta Derek.

Isaac rit. « Je l'ai pas dit ! » Il leva ses mains d'un air innocent. « Vraiment, elle peut être la meilleure personne au monde. Quand elle le veut. Et puis … l'amour c'est mal fait, non ? Personne ne choisit sur qui ça tombe. » Il regarda Stiles avec un demi sourire. Puis, il tourna la tête sur l'ordinateur installé sur la table basse. « Vous alliez regarder un film ? »

Stiles acquiesça et Derek répondit, « _Breakfast Club._

\- Jamais vu, » dit Isaac.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le canapé, Issac dans un coin, Derek au centre et Stiles à l'autre coin. Ils ne dirent rien pendant le film, et lorsque le générique arriva, Derek se demanda pourquoi exactement ce film était considéré comme culte.

Derek se tourna vers Isaac en se redressant pour éteindre l'ordinateur. « Tu dors là ?

\- Oui. Hm, enfin … je vais prendre le fauteuil, » dit-il avant de se lever pour aller de l'autre côté de la table basse et s'affaler dans l'autre siège du salon.

« Je croyais que tu avais besoin d'espace pour dormir ? » s'inquiéta Derek.

Isaac haussa un sourcil avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres. « C'est pas comme si tu m'enfermais dans le placard. J'ai tout l'espace autour de moi, je vais pas te faire de crise de panique en dormant là.

\- C'est toi qui voit, » répondit Derek en se levant pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Stiles ne s'empêcha pas d'observer Isaac. Celui-ci capta son regard et haussa une épaule. « J'aime pas les espaces étroits, » expliqua-t-il simplement.

Stiles hocha une fois la tête, comprenant qu'il y avait plus derrière ça. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de demander plus d'explications. « Bonne nuit, » dit Derek en tendant une couverture à Isaac avant de repartir vers son lit.

« Bonne nuit, » répondit Isaac. Stiles remarqua que la lumière n'était pas éteinte, mais ne se leva pas pour le faire. Il sentit le regard d'Isaac se poser sur lui et il releva ses yeux dans les siens. Les yeux bleus n'exprimaient aucune émotion mais semblaient attendre un jugement. Pour toute réponse, Stiles ferma les yeux. Il pouvait dormir la lumière allumée.

Isaac bougeait beaucoup pendant son sommeil, chacun de ses mouvements réveillant Stiles. Il se demanda comment il était possible que celui-ci ne tombe pas du fauteuil. Mais il se rendormait rapidement, dès qu'il était sûr que le loup n'était pas réveillé.

Sur le matin, ce fut un mouvement de Derek qui le réveilla. Stiles ouvrit les yeux quand il l'entendit se lever et suivit son mouvement alors qu'il allait éteindre la lampe. Le soleil se levait, projetant la douce lumière chaude de l'aube dans la pièce. Derek disparut dans la salle de bain et Stiles se redressa pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Quand Derek sortit, ce fut à son tour d'aller dans la salle de bain. En retournant dans le salon après s'être lavé, il vit qu'Isaac dormait toujours profondément. Derek lui tendit silencieusement de quoi manger et Stiles regarda l'assiette d'un air découragé. Il y avait encore et toujours de la nourriture. Trop de nourriture. Pas que le loup lui en donne une quantité astronomique, mais il détestait manger. Son estomac était toujours lourd et douloureux après. « Mange que ce que tu peux, » dit Derek en percevant son malaise. Stiles chassa l'émotion et acquiesça. L'autre ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne dit rien.

Il mangea avec Stiles, en silence pour ne pas réveiller Isaac. Finalement, quand Stiles était en train de lire les notes de littérature de Lydia et que Derek regardait les informations sur internet, Isaac se leva. « Ton assiette est sur le comptoir, » dit l'alpha sans relever les yeux. Stiles suivit du coin de l'œil le mouvement d'Isaac jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'assoir avec son assiette. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, il avait l'air grognon. Visiblement, il n'était pas du matin.

Aux alentours de dix heure, Derek reçut un appel de Deaton, lui demandant de se rendre à la clinique pour rencontrer l'alpha d'une autre meute. Il avait prononcé le nom de Satomi, mais cela ne disait rien à Stiles. Il essayait de ne pas laisser le picotement dans le bas de sa nuque devenir un problème. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, » dit-il à Isaac en partant.

« Hmhm, » répondit le garçon, allongé les yeux fermés dans le fauteuil. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Stiles lisait l'un des livres de Lydia, assis à la table. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit le regard d'Isaac sur lui, mais ne releva pas les yeux. « Alors, c'est quoi ton – euh, tu fais – lis quoi ? » Stiles releva les yeux vers lui, regard neutre, intérieurement amusé et surpris par l'hésitation de l'autre adolescent.

« C'est un livre d'histoire que Lydia m'a prêté.

\- Oh, alors elle t'éduque aussi ? Elle va finir par se découvrir une vocation de prof, » dit-il. Stiles se souvint que Lydia lui avait dit qu'elle avait aidé Malia avant lui. « Ah, d'ailleurs, je suis désolé. Pour ta tête. J'aurais pas dû te pousser aussi fort.

\- C'est rien. » Isaac grimaça à sa réponse.

« Bon, je vais y aller. » Il se releva sans effort et traversa la pièce en lançant un signe de la main à Stiles. Celui-ci le regarda partir, compta jusqu'à cent après qu'Isaac ait fermé la porte, puis rebaissa les yeux sur son livre.

.

xx

.

Quand Derek arriva à la clinique, il vit la voiture de Cora garée devant, et celle-ci assise sur les marches du parvis. Elle se releva quand son frère sortit de la Camaro. Scott, Lydia et Malia se trouvaient aussi devant la clinique. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-il. Ce devait une réunion d'alpha à alpha.

Cora haussa une épaule. « Je suis venue parler à Deaton et il m'a dit pour Satomi. Tu ne devrais pas la rencontrer seul. Alors j'ai prévenu les autres. » Derek hocha simplement la tête. Sa sœur avait l'air fatiguée.

Elle resta debout face à son frère, lui barrant la route, mais garda le silence. Les trois autres échangèrent un regard avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de la clinique. « Il est venu chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement détaché. Retenant un soupir, il hocha la tête. « Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que je ne devais rien savoir pour ne pas avoir besoin de prendre parti ? » Cora sembla vouloir néanmoins lui donner la raison, mais elle soupira et ravala ses mots. « Ça va aller ? » Elle haussa distraitement une épaule. Si Derek savait quelque chose sur sa sœur, c'était que peu importe combien elle pouvait donner l'impression de se moquer de tout dans une aura d'agressivité, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Qu'est-ce que Satomi te veut ?

\- Aucune idée. » A peine eut-il dit ses mots, qu'un large van noir arriva sur le parking. Satomi sortit de l'arrière et le van alla se garer, personne d'autre n'en sortit. Elle sourit à Derek et Cora en s'approchant d'eux. « Ravi de vous voir, Satomi.

\- De même. Bien que j'aimerais pouvoir te rendre visite pour de meilleures raisons. » Deaton arriva et les invita à entrer. Réunis dans la salle d'opération, il proposa du thé que Satomi accepta volontiers.

« Je suppose que tu sais ce qui m'amène ? » dit-elle finalement en regardant Derek. Il hocha succinctement la tête. Deux des bêtas de Satomi avait été blessés en essayant de sauver un de leurs amis humains des sans-visages. Elle devait certainement être intéressée par la chose que le Nemeton leur avait apporté. « Je dois avouer que j'ai été très surprise d'apprendre une chose pareille. Talia n'aurait jamais accepté ça. Et je ne peux pas le tolérer, non plus. » Derek fronça les sourcils. Il voyait ses bêtas échangés des regards confus. « Nos deux meutes sont amies depuis des décennies maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la paix entre nous puissent être menacée. Mais tu dois comprendre que je ne peux laisser faire quelque chose de tel. Il –

\- Satomi, de quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Lydia, les sourcils froncés.

Elle haussa les sourcils en direction de la banshee avant de regarder à nouveau Derek. Celui-ci soutint son regard. L'alpha reprit, « Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas en train de nous parler de l'attaque subie par vos bêtas.

\- J'avais prévu d'apporter mon aide avec cette histoire, mais ce que j'ai appris m'en dissuade. Terry a surpris une conversation de deux de tes bêtas, à propos de ce jeune garçon qui t'a été _offert_. » Le mot semblait lui écorcher la gorge.

Derek se redressa légèrement. « Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça. » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ce genre de pratique. J'ai dû accepter Stiles pour marquer un traité de paix avec la meute d'Ennis. C'est tout. » Elle l'observait, cherchant quelque chose. « Je ne l'utilise pas. Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous éliminer pour lui rendre sa liberté. Dès que je n'aurais plus absolument besoin de ce traité, je la lui rendrai moi-même. Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez lui rendre visite chez moi. » Cora fronça les sourcils. Elle essaya de communiquer une question silencieuse à son frère, mais celui-ci l'ignora.

Après l'avoir longuement dévisagé, Satomi lui sourit. « Talia serait fière de toi. »

 _-_ Ça veut dire que vous allez nous aider avec les trucs qui kidnappent tous ces gens ? » demanda Malia.

Satomi hocha la tête. « Dites-moi ce que vous savez sur elles. » Les membres de la meute se relayèrent pour lui raconter tout ce qu'ils savaient. C'était très peu d'informations, mais Satomi écouta avec attention. Elle partit sur la promesse d'envoyer de l'aide et de faire des recherches de son côté. Derek la remercia, réprimant un soupir de soulagement à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls sur l'affaire.

Ils attendirent d'entendre le bruit du moteur du van noir disparaitre avant de parler. « Pendant un instant, j'ai réellement cru qu'on allait se retrouver avec une autre guerre, » avoua Scott avec un rire soulager.

« Comme si on avait pas assez de problème, » marmonna Malia.

Cora continuait de fixer son frère, une colère renouvelée dans ses yeux. « Et sinon, comment va ta pute ? »

Derek se retourna d'un geste vif vers sa sœur. « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » Il était certain que ses yeux avaient dû lancer un éclair rouge.

« Et je l'appelle comment ?

\- Son nom est Stiles.

\- _Ton_ Stiles ? » demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Deaton sortit de la pièce mais les trois autres adolescents étaient trop surpris pour faire de même. Lydia voulait frapper Cora, Scott ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient soudainement arrivés là, Malia se demandait qui décrocherait le premier coup de poing. « Quoi ? Il est bien est à toi après tout.

\- Est-ce que tu as écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai pu dire à Satomi ? A n'importe qui depuis le début de cette histoire ? Il ne m'appartient pas.

\- Et tu voudrais le contraire non ? » Derek resta interloqué. « Sérieusement Derek, tu vois comment tu te comportes ? On s'approche de lui et tu es sur tes gardes. Tes yeux ont flashé sur Malia quand elle s'est intéressée à lui ! » argumenta-t-elle.

Scott et Lydia écarquillèrent les yeux. Le premier s'exclama, « Malia a quoi ?

\- Hé, du calme ! Je l'ai juste trouvé canon !

\- Je suis sûre que c'est ce que pensaient ses anciennes meutes, » remarqua Lydia à mi-voix.

« Ça suffit, » feula Derek. Les adolescents cessèrent de s'agiter. Il se passa une main sur le visage. « Cora, tu as besoin de te calmer. Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de le détester. Si c'est à propos de cette histoire avec Isaac –

\- Il était _sur lui_! » s'écria-t-elle. « Comme si tu –

\- Mets-toi à sa place ! » hurla Derek en retour. Pendant qu'ils criaient, Lydia donna un petit coup dans le bras de Scott et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Elle dut revenir et tirer sur la manche de Malia pour que celle-ci les suive. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux. « Tu sais pourquoi il est supposé être ici ! Tu sais ce qu'il a vécu, non ?

\- Tu l'apprécies.

\- Je m'inquiète pour lui.

\- C'est encore pire !

\- En quoi –

\- Tu as besoin de t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Ça a toujours été le cas, Derek. Tu as besoin de veiller sur quelqu'un, de prendre soin de quelqu'un, que quelqu'un ait _besoin_ de toi. C'est exactement ce qu'il te permet de faire, non ? D'être son grand protecteur, son sauveur. Tu l'aimes bien. Tu l'aimes bien car il a besoin de toi, car il te fait te sentir mieux à propos de toi. »

Derek fixa sa sœur, interdit. Il hésitait entre rester ébahis par les mots de Cora, et laisser la colère qui le rongeait prendre le dessus. Il serra les dents et secoua la tête, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu. Il commença à partir, mais Cora se plaça entre lui et la porte. « Ne tombe pas amoureux de lui. » Derek s'immobilisa, la surprise le figeant au milieu de son mouvement.

« Mais où est-ce que tu es allée chercher une idée pareille ? Pourquoi je tomberais amoureux de ce gosse ? »

Cora lui sourit. Un sourire surprenant à voir sur son visage. Un sourire teinté de l'inquiétude qu'on offre seulement aux personnes qu'on aime plus que tout au monde. « Tu ne devrais pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme lui. Parce qu'il ne sera jamais capable de t'aimer en retour. »

Derek ne fut capable que de secouer la tête de gauche à droit pendant un instant. « Cora, tu es tellement loin du compte. Je ne l'aime pas. » Il insista sur les derniers mots, la regardant dans les yeux, sans ciller, et son cœur ne manqua pas un battement. « Et puis, qu'est-ce que ma vie privée peut te faire de toute manière ?

\- Un jour il n'aura plus besoin de toi. Et il va partir. Et tu vas encore te retrouver avec un cœur brisé, dont _je_ vais encore devoir ramasser les morceaux.

\- Épargne-toi cette peine, » rétorqua-t-il, incapable de ne pas serrer les dents aux souvenirs amers que sa sœur réanimait. « Je ne vais pas tomber amoureux de lui.

\- C'est ce que Isaac disait à propos de moi, tu te souviens ? Et tout le monde aurait préféré qu'il ait raison. Admets-le.

\- C'est différent.

\- Oh, c'est toujours différent. » Derek soupira et décida de laisser tomber. Il quitta la pièce. En traversant la clinique pour sortir, il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que Deaton. Celui-ci ne releva pas les yeux sur lui, prétendant ne rien avoir entendu. Derek n'eut pas envie de détendre l'atmosphère et se contenta de retourner à son appartement.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il vit qu'Isaac était parti et en fut soulagé. Pas qu'il ait pensé qu'il puisse se passer quoique ce soit entre les deux adolescents, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'inquiéter plus longtemps avec l'état émotionnel de sa sœur.

Stiles se releva face à la porte avant de se rassoir quand il vit qu'il n'y avait que Derek, puis, il les rebaissa sur son livre. Il avait eu le temps de remarquer les épaules raides et l'agacement dans le regard de l'alpha. Ses yeux bruns restèrent immobiles sur la page. Le loup alla se servir un verre d'eau. Stiles le regarda à nouveau quand Derek lui tourna le dos. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues alors qu'il hésitait, puis il parla. « Est-ce que … est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? »

Derek se retourna vers lui, surpris. Il finit par hocher la tête. « Oui. J'ai juste discuté avec l'alpha d'une autre meute du coin. Elle va nous aider pour le problème de ces sans-visages. » Il avait remarqué la légère rigidité qui avait pris possession du corps de Stiles à la mention de l'alpha. « Deux de ses bêtas ont perdu un ami à cause d'eux. Elle se sent concernée. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle nous aide. C'est une amie. Enfin, c'était une amie à ma mère. Je crois qu'elle a tendance à oublier que je n'ai plus dix ans parfois. » Stiles finit par se détendre assez pour sourire.

Puis, il retourna à son livre alors que Derek finissait son verre d'eau. Ce dernier l'observa alors qu'il se concentrait sur la leçon. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans la façon dont Stiles tapotait le bord de son livre. Ses yeux courraient un peu plus rapidement sur le papier désormais, son doigt ne marquait plus la ligne comme lors des premiers jours. Lorsque Derek remarqua les sourcils froncés et la façon dont l'adolescent se mordait la lèvre inférieure, il demanda, « Tu es bloqué ? »

Stiles hocha la tête. « Des maths. Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Les maths n'ont jamais de sens, » répondit Derek. Stiles lâcha un petit grognement. « Tu veux faire une pause ? » Stiles l'interrogea du regard. « Quoi ? C'est pas comme si tu avais une date précise pour comprendre … » Il se pencha pour voir ce que Stiles essayait de comprendre. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

\- Aucune idée, » répondit Stiles d'un ton plaintif. Derek ferma le livre d'une main et alla chercher son ordinateur. Lorsqu'il revint, Stiles était déjà assis dans canapé. Il s'assit à côté de lui et mit un film. Ils enchainèrent les trois _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Pour la première fois, Derek y trouvait un intérêt. Stiles, lui, fixait l'écran avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles. Il était tard quand ils allèrent se coucher.

« Bonne nuit, Derek.

\- Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

.

.

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre plutôt calme concernant Stiles, comparé aux autres. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

En grand merci à vous tous ! Et merci pour vos messages rassurants, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien :)

A bientôt !

.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Ce qui ne peut être oublié

.

.

 **Chapitre 8 : Ce qui ne peut être oublié**

.

.

Grace à l'aide de la meute de Satomi, les choses se précipitèrent. Ils n'avaient toujours aucun nom à placer sur la Créature, et Isaac commençait à insister pour qu'ils lui en donnent un eux-mêmes, mais ils avaient enfin une idée sur la façon de la capturer. « Attraper ou détruire les sans-visages n'a aucun intérêt, » dit Deaton depuis l'autre côté de la ligne. Il était allé chez Satomi avec Cora et Isaac. Le reste de la meute était réunie à la clinique. « C'est la Mère que nous devons trouver et arrêter.

\- Une idée d'où elle se trouve ? » demanda Malia.

Cora reprit, « Non, mais on a peut-être un moyen de la localiser.

\- Une odeur ? » demanda Scott.

« Si c'était aussi simple, vous l'auriez déjà repéré, » répondit Lydia.

« C'est un moyen magique, » expliqua Deaton. « Je ne suis pas particulièrement doué pour ça, mais nous allons devoir espérer que ce soit suffisant. »

Une fois de retour à la clinique, Deaton prépara le sort de localisation. Alison et Scott avait été envoyé à la maison du lac. Ils devaient réduire le sans-visage en poussière et ramener autant de poudre que possible. C'était la dernière étape de la préparation. « Il y en aura assez ? » demanda Scott en montrant deux sacs poubelles de cinquante litres remplis de poussière. Deaton n'utilisa qu'une poignée de poudre et récita des vers dans une langue que même Lydia ne reconnut pas. Puis, toutes les lumières de la pièce disparurent. Elles furent comme aspirée par la préparation et disparurent en elle. Après un instant, une lueur vert-pâle s'alluma depuis le bol. Lentement, elle s'éleva hors de celui-ci et devint de plus en plus lumineuse.

La boule de lumière flotta quelques instants entre eux, avant de se mettre en mouvement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et ils la suivirent.

Malia soupira. « Pourquoi toujours les usines abandonnées ? » Ils continuèrent de suivre la lumière à travers les couloirs étroits. Deaton marchait à l'avant, suivi de près par Derek qui était prêt à réagir pour protéger l'émissaire au moindre problème. Puis, une odeur de peur et de glace se fit sentir derrière celle du métal froid. Lorsque Derek entendit un battement de cœur étouffé, il devina que les humains disparus n'étaient pas loin.

Le couloir déboucha sur une large salle sombre. La lumière verte fut la seule chose qui illuminait les murs dans un premier temps, puis le reste de la meute arriva et la lumière dansante des lampes torches électriques bougeant sur le mur fit apparaitre plus de détails. Les murs étaient de grandes parois de bêton lisse, dans lesquels étaient plantés des crochets. Au bout des crochets, de longues chaines de métal descendaient vers le sol et retenaient plusieurs humains prisonniers. Le sept disparus étaient répartis sur deux coins de la pièce, serrés les uns aux autres. Ils étaient immobiles, comme des statues de glace et la fraicheur qui émanait d'eux fit comprendre à la meute que c'était ce qu'ils étaient.

La lumière verte s'évanouit. Les lampes cherchèrent dans la pièce. « Je croyais qu'elle devait nous emmener à la Mère ? » dit Scott.

« C'est le cas, » répondit Deaton. Il observait les alentours, son regard passant attentivement sur chaque parcelle de la pièce. Derek prit ses vrais yeux pour scruter l'endroit, mais il n'y avait rien.

Lydia s'approcha des victimes, son pas lent, sa tête penchée sur le côté. « Tu entends quelque chose ? » demanda Derek. La jeune fille sembla ne pas entendre ses mots. Elle tendit la main vers l'une des statues et l'alpha se dépêcha d'aller près d'elle. Il ne retint pas sa main malgré ce que son instinct lui dictait.

Lorsqu'elle toucha la statue, de la poudre s'envola, comme lorsqu'on souffle sur de la poussière. Au lieu de flotter au hasard, la poudre sembla s'enrouler autour de la main de Lydia. Elle se posa sur elle, puis s'écarta brusquement, comme brulée par la peau de la banshee. « C'est vivant, » murmura Lydia d'une voix absente.

Ce qui avait semblé être de la glace recouvrant des corps humains se changea en poussière et se projeta dans l'air. Derek attira Lydia contre lui et s'écarta de la poudre, se tournant pour protéger la banshee de la poussière. Il la sentit se poser sur lui, chaque grain électrisant douloureusement sa peau. Mais un instant plus tard, la douleur avait disparu. Il tourna la tête pour voir que la poussière se rassemblait au milieu de la pièce et prenait forme.

Il lâcha Lydia et fit face à la Créature. Le reste de la meute se prépara à l'attaque, sortant leurs griffes, armant leur arc et pistolet ou se préparant à crier. La poussière prenait lentement forme et aucun d'eux ne savait quand il serait temps de se battre.

La Mère était deux fois plus grande que les sans-visages, mais tout aussi fine. Elle avait une bouche qui était si large qu'elle prenait toute la place sur sa tête. « Putain de merde, » souffla Isaac. La bouche s'ouvrit et lâcha un cri puissant. Ils furent tous forcés de poser leurs mains contre leurs oreilles. Quand le cri s'arrêta, ils foncèrent. Ils attaquèrent les jambes de la créature car c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Chaque coup creusait dans le corps de la Créature, faisant voler de la poudre dans l'air, qui venait irrémédiablement se reposer sur le corps et reformer le trou qu'ils venaient de créer. Les flèches d'Alison et les balles de Deaton se plantaient dans la Mère sans un dommage.

« On va jamais y arriver comme ça ! » cria Derek.

Il vit sa sœur se raidir et se retourner vers l'entrée de la pièce. Il les entendit au moment où Cora s'écria. « Ils arrivent ! »

Il y avait trop de bruit de pas pour qu'ils puissent compter le nombre de sans-visages qui arrivaient. Scott se mit en première ligne, devant Alison quand un sans-visage fonça sur elle. Elle leur tira dessus, mais fut rapidement à court de flèche. Deaton se retrouva aussi sans munition. Leur nombre était trop important, et bientôt, ils durent se battre à deux mains, laissant tomber leurs lampes. Des yeux jaunes, rouge et bleu flashèrent, permettant aux garous de voir. Un cri de douleur. « Alison ! » Derek était incapable de savoir où se trouvait chaque membre de sa meute. Il frappait les corps, son nez se remplissant de poussière. Lydia poussa un cri perçant et la Créature hurla en retour. Malgré ses oreilles sifflantes, Derek continua de se battre. Puis, l'air se remplit de poussière. Ses mains ne rencontraient plus aucune forme solide, ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien et il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Les lumières de leur lampe se rallumèrent d'elles-mêmes et ceux qui étaient près d'elles se précipitèrent pour les ramasser. Leurs faisceaux se dirigèrent partout et nulle part à la fois. « Alison ?! » s'écria Scott. La lampe qu'il tenait s'agita tout autour de la pièce. Derek put voir que les corps des disparus s'étaient eux-aussi volatilisés, comme toute la poussière, les sans-visages et la Mère. « Alison !

\- Scott, elle n'est pas là, » tenta de le raisonner Lydia. Mais en posant les yeux sur la jeune fille, Derek vit qu'elle n'était pas plus calme.

« Où elle est ?!

\- Certainement avec les autres et la Créature, » dit Deaton. Le visage de Scott se décomposa. Le silence régnait.

« Ça risque d'être compliqué de l'avoir si elle peut juste se téléporter comme elle le veut, » dit Malia.

« Il faut qu'on la retrouve. Il faut relancer le sort !

\- Scott, tant qu'on n'a pas de plan, ça n'a aucun intérêt, » essaya de le raisonner Derek. Le bêta allait répondre, mais il reprit. « Tu as vu ces gens, même lorsque la poussière n'était plus sur eux, ils n'ont pas bougé. Ils sont vivants, tu as entendu leur cœur, mais ils ne sont pas conscients.

\- Si on y retourne avec la même tactique, ils vont juste disparaitre à nouveau, » ajouta sombrement Lydia.

« Alors, on ne fait rien ?!

\- Si, on trouve un plan. Un vrai plan, cette fois. » Scott ne chercha pas à cacher son désaccord, mais il ne dit rien. « Sortons d'ici. » Ils firent le chemin dans le sens inverse et ressortirent de l'usine.

Le ciel était dégagé, la lune, large mais pas encore pleine, éclairait les rues. À peine furent-ils tous hors de l'égout que le téléphone de Deaton sonna. « C'est Satomi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Les loups entendirent les éclats de voix inquiets et précipités. Le visage de l'émissaire se teinta d'inquiétude. Il regarda le reste de la meute. « Les humains qui étaient protégés disparaissent. Tous ceux qu'on pensait en hors de danger sont en train d'être enlevés. »

Derek sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac, son corps se vida de sa chaleur. _Stiles_. « Retrouvez-les, » ordonna-t-il avant de mettre à courir. Scott l'interpela, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il connaissait le chemin le plus court pour rentrer chez lui. Ses pieds filaient sur le goudron. Il n'avait pas couru aussi vite depuis des années. Il sentait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. À chaque pas, une peur sourde montait en lui et lui murmurait à l'oreille qui était trop lent, qu'il prenait trop de temps, qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivé à la porte de son appartement, il l'ouvrit brutalement, celle-ci allant voler contre le mur.

Stiles se redressa d'un bond. Debout au milieu du salon il regardait Derek avec surprise. L'alpha s'arrêta en le voyant. Il expira de soulagement et l'air qu'il inspira ensuite semblait plus léger. Stiles sembla se détendre lentement alors que Derek ne bougeait pas, l'apaisement dans le regard du loup le rassura.

Stiles allait bien. Stiles était là.

Puis, de la poussière blanche se matérialisa derrière lui, prenant la forme d'un corps sans visage. Les yeux de Derek flashèrent rouge, il se sentit se transformer. Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent alors que son corps entier se raidissait. Le regard qu'il rivait sur Derek se voulait neutre et vide, mais un tourbillon d'émotions y prenait place. L'alpha se précipita sur lui, griffes acérées prêtes à trancher, mais Stiles ne cligna même pas des yeux. Arrivé à son niveau, Derek le repoussa sur le canapé et donna un coup dans la gorge du sans-visage qui tomba en poussière.

Un autre apparut derrière le canapé et Derek l'attaqua. Il les détruisit un à un alors qu'ils continuaient de se matérialiser. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, la rage et le besoin de protéger animaient chaque muscle de son corps. Il ne sentait aucune fatigue s'insinuer en lui, il ne voyait rien d'autre que les ennemis qu'il devait éliminer.

Finalement, les apparitions cessèrent. Derek resta sur ses gardes un moment, avant d'accepter le fait que c'était terminé. Alors seulement, il se détendit assez pour laisser ses sens percevoir les gémissements étouffés, les tremblements et l'odeur répugnante de terreur qui émanaient de Stiles.

Il fit volte-face pour trouver Stiles prostré dans le canapé. Son corps était raide alors qu'il essayait de contrôler les tremblements qui l'agitaient. Ses yeux bruns étaient rivés dans ceux de Derek. Il était incapable de masquer la peur dans son regard, pourtant, quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux criait qu'il n'était pas effrayé par l'alpha, qu'il refusait de l'être.

Le loup s'assura qu'il avait à nouveau entièrement son apparence humaine avant d'oser faire un pas vers Stiles. L'humain se rigidifia encore plus et Derek s'immobilisa. « Je ne t'ai pas attaqué, Stiles. » Mais celui-ci semblait ne pas l'entendre.

Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire, et il remarqua qu'il n'entendait plus la respiration de Stiles. Le visage de celui-ci rougissait alors qu'il retenait tout en lui. « Stiles, respire. » Mais l'humain continua de retenir sa respiration. « _Stiles,_ » insista Derek. Mais même si les yeux bruns étaient dirigés sur lui, il commença à douter que c'était lui qu'ils voyaient.

Il s'approcha, une main vers l'avant, résistant à l'envie de s'écarter quand le corps de Stiles fut secoué d'un sursaut. Il posa la main sur lui et Stiles ferma les yeux. Il les ferma aussi fort qu'il en était capable. « Respire, » instruit-il. Stiles serra ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre. « Stiles, ne te retiens pas. Craque. _Craque._ »

Alors, Stiles prit une inspiration tremblante, aussi râpeuse que celle d'un noyé. Les tremblements prirent possession de son corps. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, toussant et tremblant, le souffle court et difficile. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Lâche tout, » murmura Derek, sachant que c'était la seule chose à faire. Stiles gémit plusieurs fois avant de commencer à hurler. Il hurla et cela semblait le déchirer. Il avait refermé ses bras autour de lui et le bout de ses doigts se plongeait dans ses bras. Il hurlait comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre dans ce monde que de la douleur et de la peine. Et Derek avait l'impression que ces cris allaient le tuer. « Je suis désolé, » murmura-il. Il avait écarté ses mains et réprimait l'instinct qui lui disait de prendre Stiles dans ses bras pour faire cesser ses tremblements, pour l'empêcher de créer des bleus dans sa propre peau. Stiles hurlait et c'était le seul son qui remplissait l'air de l'appartement. « Je suis désolé. »

Derek entendit le reste de la meute arriver. Ceux-ci s'immobilisèrent une fois dans le loft, leurs yeux fixés sur Stiles recroquevillé et hurlant sur le canapé, sur Derek agenouillé face à lui, le regard perdu et les lèvres agitées par des excuses.

Le volume des hurlements de Stiles diminua jusqu'à s'éteindre. Ses tremblements se calmèrent, sa respiration était toujours lourde, mais reprenait un rythme normal. Ses yeux à moitié ouvert étaient posés sur Derek, humides mais sans larmes. Les traces des pleurs maquaient ses joues rougies. « Je suis désolé, » dit une dernière fois Derek. « J'essayais de te protéger. Je te jure que c'est tout ce que je voulais. » Le regard de Stiles était fixe et vide.

« Derek ? » l'interpela Scott d'une voix trop basse pour qu'elle ne parvienne à Stiles. L'alpha continua de fixer Stiles, espérant que celui-ci voie la sincérité dans ses yeux. Puis, il se releva et s'approcha du reste de la meute. Lydia fixait le sol, une main posée sur la bouche, les yeux brillant de larmes qu'elle ne laissait pas couler. Isaac avait l'air malade et Cora l'observait du coin de l'œil. Malia regardait Stiles les sourcils froncés. Scott regardait Derek et quelque chose dans ses yeux semblaient le remercier.

« Ils ont tous disparus, » dit Cora, à voix basse pour que seul le petit groupe entende. « On n'a pas eu le temps de les aider.

\- Du coup, on en est à treize disparus, en comptant Alison, » dit Malia et Derek hocha la tête.

« La Créature n'a visiblement pas aimé qu'on vienne directement l'attaquer, » dit Lydia. « Deaton est allé voir Satomi, certains de ses bêtas sont agités.

\- Ils veulent venir à la prochaine confrontation, » ajouta Scott.

« On a besoin d'un plan. Et vite, » insista la banshee. « Si on l'a mise en colère, elle n'a aucune raison de … » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et lança un regard à Scott. Celui-ci serrait les mâchoires.

« Il faut qu'on vérifie qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres disparitions en ville, » déclara Derek. « Et il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose. La blesser ne servait à rien, à chaque fois elle se régénérait.

\- Comment on fait pour se battre qu'on quelque chose qui se reforme ? » demanda Malia. Le silence qui suivi représentait l'impasse dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Réfléchissez tous. On ne retourne pas à sa recherche avant d'avoir un plan solide. » Après la décision de Derek, ils repartirent tous. Une fois seul, il revint aux côtés de Stiles. Ses yeux à moitié ouverts se posèrent immédiatement sur Derek. Celui-ci s'assit sur le fauteuil pour mettre suffisamment de distance entre eux. « Tu devrais dormir, » dit-il sans conviction. Stiles ne ferma pas les yeux. Derek savait qu'il luttait pour rester éveillé.

Il finit par se lever, lentement, et se retourner pour partir vers son lit. Il s'y assit et vit que les yeux de Stiles étaient toujours sur lui. « Je suis réellement désolé, » murmura-t-il avant d'aller se coucher.

Le sommeil ne vint pas facilement à Derek, mais il essaya de rester aussi immobile qu'il le pouvait. Il cherchait, en vain, un plan et ses pensées ne cessaient de retourner au garçon allongé sur le canapé. Ses rêves furent hantés du regard brun terrifié, ce moment où Stiles avait cru que tout ce que Derek avait pu dire ou faire depuis le début n'était que du vent. Dans son cauchemar résonna des cris d'agonis, toujours plus puissants, qui causaient des tremblements de terre et déchiraient les êtres. Il se réveilla en sueur le lendemain matin. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la pièce pour voir que les yeux de Stiles étaient ouverts.

Il se leva, prit des vêtements et disparut dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche en espérant que l'eau chaude emporterait avec elle l'horrible nuit de la veille. Il s'habilla et sortit. « Hey, » dit-il en direction de Stiles. Celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête. « Comment tu te sens ? » Il s'attendait à un nouveau hochement de tête, mais Stiles haussa une épaule à la place. « La salle de bain est libre. » Il partit en direction de la cuisine pour faire à manger. Il entendit Stiles se lever lentement et avancer jusqu'à la salle de bain, mais il s'arrêta une fois à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Derek se retourna avec surprise vers Stiles. Sa voix était rauque, épuisée. Le regard brun ne montrait pas d'émotion, mais Derek y voyait quand même une chance de mettre les choses au clair.

« On est allé trouver la Créature, pas un des sans-visages, la Mère. Si on réussit à l'abattre elle, alors tout s'arrête. Mais ça n'a pas marché. On – » Il se passa une main sur le visage. « On a perdu Alison. Et ensuite, tous les humains qui avaient été déjà attaqués mais qu'on avait sauvé ont commencé à disparaitre à leur tour. Alors, j'ai foncé ici. Il fallait que je m'assure que tu allais bien. Un sans-visage est apparu derrière toi et j'ai … je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je voulais juste te protéger.

\- Me protéger ? » Derek vit la microseconde où Stiles regretta d'avoir laissé ces mots passer ses lèvres.

Il hocha la tête. « Oui, je veux te protéger. » Il marqua une pause, espérant que Stiles le croie. Après un moment, Stiles entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Derek attendit d'entendre le verrou, mais le son ne vint jamais. Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de calmer les battements inquiets de son cœur.

Il commença à préparer à manger quand il entendit l'eau couler. Il resta concentré sur les battements du cœur de Stiles, voulant s'assurer que celui-ci aille réellement bien. « Tu penses que tu peux manger ? » demanda-t-il quand le plus jeune sortit de la salle de bain.

« Peut-être un peu, » répondit Stiles, incertain. Derek lui servit une assiette. En mangeant, il observa les cernes sous les yeux de Stiles et aurait aimé avoir une solution miracle pour effacer la soirée de la veille. « Demande, » dit ensuite l'adolescent sans relever les yeux de son assiette. Derek aurait aimé être surpris par les mots de Stiles, surpris de voir que celui-ci décodait ses pensées en seulement un coup d'œil sur son visage, mais il ne l'était pas.

Derek attendit quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter. « Tu fais souvent des crises ? »

Stiles secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il releva les yeux dans ceux de Derek. « Pas depuis longtemps.

\- Elles sont toujours aussi graves ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils avant d'hausser une épaule. « Tu … tu _hurlais_. »

Stiles lutta contre son réflexe de reculer. Il inspira profondément avant de répondre. « Souvent, crier fait cesser la douleur. » Derek ne voyait pas comment c'était possible. Il était certain que quelque chose lui échappait, mais il ne demanda pas plus de précision.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Tu t'es déjà excusé.

\- Ça vaut la peine de recommencer. » Stiles le regarda comme s'il était une créature étrange. Derek se demanda combien de fois il avait reçu des excuses durant les dernières années de sa vie, puis chassa cette idée quand elle lui noua l'estomac. Stiles n'avait pris que quelques bouchées de son assiette, mais Derek ne fit aucun commentaire avant de mettre les restes dans une boite au frigo. Puis, il lui tendit trois compléments alimentaires que Mélissa lui avait prescrit après avoir reçu les résultats de la prise de sang. Sans surprise, Stiles était plein de carences. Il avala des trois cachets à contrecœur avec un verre d'eau.

« Il faut que j'aille à la clinique. Il faut qu'on trouve un plan. » Stiles acquiesça. « Tu – il faut que tu viennes avec moi. » Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant. « Les sans-visages pourraient revenir. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul. Enfin, tu … je ne veux pas te forcer à venir, mais –

\- Ça va. Je viens. » Derek soupira de soulagement et alla prendre sa veste. Stiles enfila la sienne d'un geste lent, toujours celle que le loup lui avait donnée, légèrement trop grande pour lui, mais extrêmement chaude, avec une doublure douce en polaire.

Quand ils sortirent de l'immeuble, Derek réalisa que sa Camaro était toujours à la clinique. « On va devoir marcher. » La clinique était à l'autre bout de la ville, plus d'une demie heure de marche, au rythme de Derek.

Ils marchaient depuis cinq minutes dans les rues presque désertes quand Derek remarqua la rapidité de la respiration de Stiles. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule, Stiles marchait un pas derrière lui. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Derek regarda ses joues rougies. « Tu as froid ? » Stiles secoua la tête.

Derek regarda à nouveau devant lui, puis ralentit le pas. Stiles suivait son rythme et ralentit à son tour. Il semblait avoir moins de mal à suivre, mais le loup comprit qu'il s'épuisait. Il se fatiguait bien trop vite, et Derek avait une dizaine d'idées sur la raison. Alors il ralentit encore, et une fois arrivé dans le centre-ville, il trouva la première excuse pour disparaitre dans une boutique, disant à Stiles de l'attendre en s'asseyant sur le trottoir. Il doutait que celui-ci ignore à sa vraie motivation. Il regarda les produits de la supérette et finit par acheter des en-cas pour toute la meute. Il connaissait les friandises préférées de chacun. Il fut bloqué quand il imagina ce qu'il pouvait prendre pour Stiles, alors il en prit plusieurs et se dit que quelqu'un les mangerait de toute manière.

Quand il ressortit, Stiles discutait avec deux enfants déguisés. À ce moment seulement, Derek fit le lien avec les décorations orange et noires de la boutique. Stiles s'excusait de ne pas avoir de friandises, et l'un des deux enfants demanda un tour de magie en retour. « Je ne suis pas doué pour ça, » répondit Stiles avec une grimace.

« Là, tenez, » dit Derek en ouvrant un paquet de guimauves qu'il avait prévu pour Isaac. Les enfants se servirent avec de larges sourires et disparurent. « Tu en veux ? » Stiles le regarda avec surprise.

« Merci, » dit-il avant d'en prendre une. Il la mit dans sa bouche et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si. C'est juste … très mou. » Derek rit devant le ton réellement surpris de Stiles. Ce dernier sembla hésiter un instant avant de décider que c'était une bonne chose.

« Prêt à repartir ? » Stiles se leva et ils reprirent leur route d'un pas lent. Après plus de vingt minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à la clinique. Derek ne fut pas étonné de voir que toute la meute était déjà là. Il posa les courses sur la table en adressant un salut général auquel ils répondirent de façon absente.

Puis, Scott fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux de son livre. Ses sourcils se haussèrent de façon comique lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami d'enfance. Le reste de la meute se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce. Tous semblèrent très surpris, mais personne ne dit mot, pas même Cora.

« Alors ? » demanda cette dernière. « Quelqu'un a eu une illumination pendant la nuit sur comment vaincre ce truc ? » Le silence qui suivit servit de réponse.

« Quelqu'un sait comment on se bat contre de la poussière ?

\- Un aspirateur, » répondit Malia le plus sérieusement du monde. Puis, son regard passa sur le reste de la meute et elle comprit qu'elle venait de dire quelque chose de stupide.

« Ça marcherait si on avait un aspirateur assez grand. Et si la poussière n'avait pas une volonté propre, » dit Lydia.

Stiles retint un froncement de sourcil en l'écoutant parler.

« D'accord, alors comment on empêche la poussière de choisir de se regrouper ? » demanda Malia. Un nouveau silence.

« Peut-être faudrait-il savoir comment elle fonctionne, » proposa Deaton. « Quel effet cela avait ?

\- Quand on frappait, c'est comme si on soufflait sur de la poussière, » expliqua Isaac. « Après, elle se reposait comme si de rien n'était.

\- Donc, il nous faut un aspirateur, » proposa à nouveau Malia.

« J'aurais plutôt pensé à du sable, » réfléchit Lydia à voix haute. Lorsque tout le monde la regarda, elle continua. « J'ai déjà vu Alison s'entrainer sur des sacs de sable. Ses flèches se plantaient dedans de la même manière. Et quand on donne un coup de pied dans un tas de sable, le sable s'envole, puis se repose et on a toujours un tas de sable.

\- Sable ou poussière, ça fait vraiment une différence ? » demanda dubitativement Cora.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Derek haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Tu as une idée ? »

Stiles releva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Puis, il sentit les regards du reste de la meute se poser sur lui. Il s'apprêtait à secouer négativement la tête, gardant son idée stupide pour lui-même, lorsque Scott parla. « Vas-y, dis-nous. » Il releva les yeux sur son ancien ami, il y avait tellement d'encouragement dans le regard de celui-ci qu'il fut un instant projeté dans son enfance, lors d'un exposé en primaire.

« Si le sable est mouillé, les grains restent collés entre eux. » Il voulait disparaitre. _Abruti._ Il n'avait pas à donner son avis. _Ferme-la !_ Ce n'était pas sa place. _Idiot._ Il n'avait même pas à être là pour commencer. _Espèce de …_ Il était ici parce que Derek ne pouvait pas risquer le traité de paix à cause de sa disparition. _Hahahaha._ Il n'aurait pas dû.

« Tu proposes d'asperger la créature d'eau ? » demanda Malia, les sourcils froncés. Elle releva les yeux sur les autres membres de la meute, semblant leur demander si ce n'était pas aussi idiot que son histoire d'aspirateur.

« Quand est-ce qu'il a plu pour la dernière fois ? » demanda Lydia.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un instant, puis Cora reprit, « Vraiment ?

\- C'est l'automne ! Il aurait déjà dû pleuvoir au moins une fois.

\- Eh ben, on n'a qu'à tester, » dit Isaac pour couper court à la conversation. Il alla chercher l'un des sacs de poussière que Scott et Alison avait ramenés pour le sort, il en prit une grosse poignée et la versa sur la table. Puis, il donna une pichenette dessus et, comme attendu, la poudre qui s'était envolée revint s'assembler au tas.

Il alla prendre un récipient et le remplit d'eau avant de verser le contenu sur la poudre. Il pensait taper à nouveau pour voir si le tas se reformait, mais la réaction fut plus rapide. Avec le bruit d'un crépitement, le sable changea de couleur, prenant une teinte bordeaux sombre. Isaac haussa les sourcils et questionna ses compagnons du regard, puis, il donna une nouvelle pichenette dans le sable. Un bout compact de celui-ci alla s'étaler plus loin sur la table. Ils attendirent. Rien ne se produisit.

Après quelques secondes, Isaac se redressa et hocha la tête. « Ça ressemble à un plan.

\- Maintenant reste à savoir comment tremper une créature de près de trois mètres de haut, » fit remarquer Lydia.

« Et d'espérer que les sans-visages fonctionnent bien comme elle. Après tout, ils ne se reforment pas, eux.

\- S'ils sont faits à partir d'elle, ça devrait fonctionner, » fit remarquer Derek.

« On pourrait utiliser les pompes à incendie, » proposa Scott.

« On va voler un camion de pompier ? » demanda Malia, les yeux brillants, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça pourrait s'avérer utile, » avoua l'émissaire. La joie de la jeune fille donna envie de rire à Derek. « À condition qu'il y ait des pompes assez près de l'endroit où la Mère est partie se terrer. »

Ils discutèrent sur les moyens de réunir une telle quantité d'eau. Puis, ils commencèrent à planifier la façon dont ils allaient voler un camion-citerne, le remplir d'eau, et voler un camion de pompier pour pouvoir diriger le jet d'eau. « On va avoir tellement d'ennuis, » constata Lydia.

Scott avait un sourire en coin quand il glissa, « Le sheriff Parish pourra peut-être nous empêcher de finir en prison. » Lydia le foudroya du regard.

« Parish est un chien de l'enfer, donc relié aux banshees. Il fait pas vraiment partie de la meute, mais il est utile, » expliqua Malia en direction de Stiles. Celui-ci fut surpris qu'elle pense à lui expliquer les choses, et répondit simplement par un hochement de tête. Il songeait plus au terme de _sheriff_. Il n'aimait pas ce mot. Il l'aimait encore moins accroché au nom de cet inconnu.

« Donc, on a un plan, » remarqua Derek avec une légère surprise. « Mettons-nous-y. » Les rôles déjà répartis, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et tous se mirent en mouvement. Derek devait aller avec Isaac trouver le camion-citerne. Il passa devant Stiles en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce. « Bon travail, » lui glissa-t-il.

Puis, il se retourna après quelques pas. Il aperçut l'expression surprise de Stiles avant qu'il ne la camouffle. « Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il ensuite. Stiles donna un léger hochement de tête avant de le suivre jusqu'à la Camaro.

.

.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, merci à vous tous, vous êtes merveilleux.

Et si vous vous demandez, oui, vous êtes supposés détester Cora.

.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Mieux

.

.

 **Chapitre 9 : Mieux**

.

.

Ils arrivèrent dans la zone industrielle, à un parking rempli de camions, dont plusieurs camion-citerne alignés les uns à côté des autres. « Ça peut pas être aussi simple, » dit Isaac d'un air dubitatif.

« On n'est pas encore entré dans le parking, » lui fit remarquer Derek. Isaac haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Ils pouvaient juste sauter par-dessus le grillage. L'alpha donna un rapide coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, pour voir Stiles assis à l'arrière. Isaac comprit. Et Stiles aussi, puisque ses yeux étaient rivés sur Derek à travers le miroir.

« Je peux vous attendre ici, » dit-il, mais Derek grimaça. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de le perdre des yeux. Stiles comprenait les raisons du loup, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Derek le regardait qui ne collait pas avec l'explication du traité de paix. Une lueur qui rappelait à Stiles l'inquiétude qu'il avait toujours pu trouver dans les yeux de sa mère, après la mort de son père, lorsqu'elle le regardait, que ce soit dans leurs pires ou leurs meilleurs moments. Cette assurance que sa mère était là pour lui, s'inquiétait pour lui, l'aimait assez pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose de rassurant. Il aurait voulu que son esprit se taise et cesse d'imaginer des choses pareilles.

« On va trouver, » dit Derek en regardant à nouveau les grilles. Puis, il sortit de la voiture et les deux autres prirent cela pour une indication à le suivre. Ils firent le tour et finalement, Derek décida, visiblement au hasard, d'escalader le grillage. Cela fut d'une facilité déconcertante pour les deux loups, Stiles, lui, n'osait même pas essayer.

« Tu as le vertige ? » demanda Isaac et Stiles secoua la tête. Le bêta lança un regard en direction de Derek, comme si celui-ci pouvait en savoir plus que lui. Stiles n'avait pas le vertige, il ne se faisait juste pas confiance pour rester agrippé jusqu'en haut. Il était certain qu'il retomberait bien avant. Néanmoins, il posa les mains sur le grillage pour y prendre prise, il baissa les yeux pour voir où mettre ses pieds. Les trous du grillage étaient très petits, il ne pourrait y mettre que la pointe de ses pieds. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se concentrer. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir la force de se soulever du sol.

Puis, Derek arracha le grillage. Stiles sursauta en arrière alors que l'alpha ouvrait une brèche plus grande que lui. Derek tint le grillage ouvert pour le laisser passer et il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de les rejoindre de l'autre côté.

Les trois hommes avancèrent dans le parking, jusqu'à la rangé de camion-citerne. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Isaac, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu as déjà volé une voiture ? » demanda Derek en s'approchant d'un des camions. Il monta sur le marchepied et regarda à l'intérieur.

« Hmm, non, » répondit Isaac en l'observant. « Tu vas casser la vitre ? » Derek haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Puis, il se retourna vers le camion, se tourna légèrement pour bloquer la vue à Stiles, et sortit ses griffes. Il les enfonça dans l'espace entre la vitre et la porte et, miraculeusement, il réussit à ouvrir la portière. « Apprends-moi ça.

\- Peut-être plus tard, » répondit Derek avec un sourire en coin. Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa sur le siège. Là, il arracha des câbles de sous le volant et finit par démarrer le camion.

« C'était trop simple, » commenta Isaac.

« On doit encore sortir le camion d'ici, » fit remarquer Stiles. Le bêta grimaça. Ils échangèrent quelques regards, mais la solution s'imposa à eux.

Derek soupira. « Je suppose qu'aucun de vous ne sait conduire ça. » Les deux autres secouèrent la tête. Derek prit les clés de sa Camaro et les lança à Stiles. « Écarte-la de l'entrée et ensuite suis-moi. »

Stiles donna un coup d'œil aux clés avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à Derek. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. Stiles continua de le fixer. « Tu ne sais pas conduire, » devina Derek et l'adolescent hocha la tête. Derek grimaça avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Isaac.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. « Merci pour ta confiance.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu conduire, » lui rappela Derek. Isaac leva les yeux au ciel. « Donne-lui les clés, tu montes avec moi. » Stiles donna les clés et Isaac repartit vers le grillage pour aller chercher la Camaro. « Je te préviens, _une seule trace –_

\- Et tu mettras à exécution toutes les menaces que je t'ai un jour entendu proférer, _je sais_. » Isaac disparut derrière un des camions et Derek fixait cet endroit d'un air contrarié.

« Désolé, » dit Stiles après s'être assis sur le siège passager, et le loup fronça les sourcils vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu viens de t'excuser de ne pas savoir conduire ? » Stiles le fixa un instant avant d'hausser une épaule. « Ne le fais pas. » Puis, Derek enclencha la marche avant et accéléra. Il fut prudent en tournant dans le parking pour retourner à l'entrée.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris à conduire un camion ? » demanda Stiles.

Derek haussa une épaule. « Nulle part. J'improvise. » Stiles hocha une fois la tête et regarda l'expression concentrée de Derek d'un autre œil. « Tu veux descendre ?

\- Non.

\- Je vais devoir défoncer la porte de l'entrée.

\- D'accord. » Derek jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Stiles, mais son expression était impassible. Après s'être lentement dirigés à travers le parking et les autres camions, ils firent face à l'entrée du parking. Isaac était déjà parti avec la Camaro. Derek enclencha la marche arrière et recula autant que possible.

Puis, il enclencha à nouveau la marche avant et attendit quelques instants. Il espérait que les autres ait trouvé le reste, il doutait qu'ils puissent garder le camion très longtemps. Il expira tout l'air de ses poumons, et appuya aussi fort que possible sur l'accélérateur. Le camion démarra lentement, puis il fila à travers la longue allée. Juste avant le choc, Derek serra le volant entre ses mains au point de le déformer, Stiles s'enfonça dans son siège et se retint au bord de celui-ci et à la poignée de sécurité à côté de la porte.

Les portes furent arrachées dans un bruit métallique et volèrent de chaque côté du camion. Au même instant, une alarme se déclencha pour signaler une intrusion sur le site et les lumières éblouirent le parking. Stiles explosa d'un rire puissant et nerveux. Il se détendit avant de se redresser pour regarder dans le rétroviseur. « C'était génial ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Derek le regarda avec surprise. « On va définitivement avoir des problèmes, » fit-il remarquer. Mais Stiles ne s'arrêta pas de rire, et cela le fit rire à son tour. Il adorait le son. Il adorait la sensation que des nœuds, qui n'étaient pas là une seconde plus tôt, se défaisaient dans son estomac pour laisser exploser de douces bulles de chaleur. Il aimait le fait que ce soit si simple de rire avec Stiles.

Le camion filait sur les routes en direction de Beacon Hills et de leur point de ralliement, et Stiles et Derek ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter de rire.

.

xx

.

Le reste du plan s'agença bien trop facilement au gout de chaque membre de la meute. Si les choses ne partaient pas en vrille maintenant, cela voulait dire qu'elles le feraient plus tard. « Parce que les bâtiments abandonnés dans les bois c'est plus original que les usines désaffectées, » marmonna ironiquement Malia lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment perché sur les hauteurs de ville, au milieu de nulle part.

« Te plains pas, ça aurait pu être inaccessible avec les camions, » lui fit remarquer Isaac.

« Ça ne va pas marcher, » dit Lydia. Ses deux amis lui jetèrent un regard noir. « C'est trop simple, ça va mal se passer.

\- Heureusement qu'on ne t'aime pas pour ton optimisme. »

Derek pencha la tête en arrière jusqu'à l'appuie-tête. Stiles se tourna vers lui et l'observa alors qu'il respirait profondément. Les autres continuaient de parler de l'autre côté de la ligne, mais il ne les écoutait plus. « Tu penses aussi que ça ne marchera pas ? » demanda Stiles à voix basse.

Derek ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. Il haussa une épaule en retournant le regard à travers le pare-brise. « Je pense que ça marchera. Mais pas que ça va bien se passer. »

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer. Il regarda la meute s'agiter en silence jusqu'à ce que tout soit prêt. Puis, ils entrèrent tous là où la lumière verte avait disparu.

Le bâtiment avait semblé être de plain-pied de l'extérieur, mais une fois entrés, ils débouchèrent sur une plateforme large de seulement quelques mètres, de chaque côté de celle-ci, des escaliers descendaient vers un étage creusé dans le sol, une dizaine de mètres sous eux. En marchant au bout de la plateforme et en se penchant par-dessus la vieille balustrade en bois, on pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait en bas.

« Je vois Alison ! » s'écria Scott. Alors qu'il allait se précipiter vers l'un des escaliers, Lydia retint son bras. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à se dégager, quand il se figea. Il écarta Lydia avant qu'un sans-visage n'ait le temps de poser la main sur elle. Malia le fit disparaitre en poussière.

« Ils savent déjà qu'on est là, » grogna Cora. La plateforme n'était pas assez large pour se battre, et bientôt, ils furent obligés de descendre les escaliers jusqu'au palier plus bas.

« Reste derrière moi ! » ordonna Derek à Stiles et celui-ci essayait bien trop de garder son calme pour penser à ne pas obéir. Ils avaient descendu la moitié des escaliers quand une main le brula. Sa vision se brouilla et son cri était au milieu entre la douleur et la peur. La brulure avait disparu en un instant. Quelque chose lui heurta la poitrine et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une surface blanche et lisse sur le point de se changer en poussière. Lorsqu'il essaya de retrouver l'équilibre, son pied rencontra l'air et il chuta. « Stiles ! » cria Derek.

Quand la cheville de Stiles heurta une des marches de l'escalier, elle se tordit en un craquement. Son corps bascula en arrière et son dos rencontra douloureusement les marches. Il en dévala plusieurs avant que le bois ne craque et que la gravité ne l'emporte jusqu'au sol à travers le plancher. Le choc lui coupa la respiration, sa tête frappa le bêton et l'étourdit. Le sol était froid, la poussière remplie ses poumons et le fit tousser. Il faisait sombre et Stiles ferma les yeux.

Derek vit Stiles disparaitre à travers le parquet abimé du palier inférieur. Il renversa les deux sans-visages qui se tenaient sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta sur le bord du trou, faisant attention à ne pas casser plus encore les planches. Il se pencha et utilisa ses vrais yeux pour voir Stiles. Il gisait quatre mètres plus bas, semblait inconscient et avait du mal à respirer. Derek cherchait le moyen le plus rapide de l'atteindre quand Isaac cria au-dessus de lui. « Derek ! Il faut qu'on en finisse ! Fait débarquer la Mère ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses bêtas pour les voir tous aux prises avec plusieurs sans-visages. Serrant les dents, il descendit aussi rapidement qu'il le put les mètres restants. Une fois au sol, il se dirigea vers l'un des disparus. La poussière se souleva, s'entoura autour de sa main avant de s'écarter. Puis, dans un tourbillon blanc, elle se réunit et donna forme à la Créature. « Isaac, Malia ! À vous ! » hurla Derek. Alors que les deux bêtas quittaient la pièce, les autres membres de la meute se pressèrent de rejoindre leur alpha.

La Créature finit de se former quand ils furent tous en bas. Elle poussa un cri suraigu et d'autres sans-visages se matérialisèrent autour d'eux. Comme prévu, Lydia se plaça face à une victime et hurla. Le cri de la banshee réveilla la personne et Scott se chargea de l'envoyer dans la bonne direction pour sortir. Cora et Derek s'occupait de donner les coups. Deaton, resté en haut des escaliers, tirait à distance. « Attendez pour l'eau ! » les arrêta Deaton. « Ils sont dans une cave. Si vous l'actionnez maintenant, ils se noieront. » Malia grogna avant de descendra rapidement en bas pour rejoindre la bataille.

« Rejoins Isaac en haut ! » cria Scott alors qu'Alison, tout juste réveillée, refusait d'écouter. Elle finit par gravir rapidement les marches pour retrouver Deaton qui lui donna une arme à feu. Les cris de Lydia continuaient de remplir l'air et la Créature semblait décidée à lui répondre. Puis, enfin, l'eau s'abattit dans un jet puissant sur la Créature qui se teinta de rouge.

« Maintenant ! » hurla Derek et, oubliant les sans-visages et les victimes qui courraient à la surface, la meute attaqua. Comme prévus, les morceaux tombèrent, flottaient dans l'eau sans pouvoir se recoller. Au lieu de les brûler, chaque coup gelait leur main et rendait le suivant plus difficile à donner. Derek avait l'impression que ses doigts allaient se briser avec chaque nouvel impact, mais ne cessa pas ses efforts. L'eau autour d'eux devenait de plus en plus glaciale, alors que la Créature perdait en masse. Ils frappèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas de boue rougeâtre informe. L'eau continua de monter et bientôt, ils durent remonter au premier palier. Après avoir percé toute la carapace de poussière, il ne resta qu'un étrange petit être dégoulinant et rouge sang, que Deaton abattit d'une balle dans la tête. Ils restèrent tous un moment à l'observer, mais le sable trempé perdit toute forme, ne devenant qu'un amas de terre qui perdait son rougeoiement pour un brun terreux. La meute était alors réunie au second palier et Alison coupa l'eau.

« C'est une victoire, » s'exclama Scott avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Mais un poids froid tomba dans l'estomac de Derek. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au pallier aux planches brisées et se pencha pour voir à l'intérieur. Le fond était rempli d'eau.

« Merde ! » s'écria-t-il, puis, sans réfléchir, il se laissa tomber à travers le trou. L'eau arrêta sa chute et malgré son élan, il ne toucha pas le fond. Il faisait sombre, même pour sa vision de loup, et l'eau était si sale à cause de la poussière qu'il voyait à peine à travers. Il fouilla la surface, puis le fond en aveugle avec tout l'optimisme dont il était capable. Il ne trouva rien. Il savait qu'il ne le trouverait pas sans lumière. Il refusait de penser au nombre de minutes qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à verser l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » lui demanda Cora lorsqu'il sortit finalement de l'eau sale et commença, trempé, à monter les escaliers. Il ne répondit pas. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son estomac était retourné, il tremblait et savait qu'il n'avait pas froid à cause de l'eau. Il se tint à la rembarde des escaliers pour remonter les marches. « Derek ? » appela la voix inquiète de Cora derrière lui.

Il ne lui restait qu'une dernière série de marches à monter quand la voix qui l'appela fut différente. « Derek, est-ce que ça va ? » Son cou craqua quand il releva la tête. À côté de Deaton et d'Alison se tenait l'imbécile d'humain qui lui avait fichu la peur de sa vie.

Stiles le regardait, sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, un bras enrouler autour de lui-même pour maintenir ses côtes. La manche de son t-shirt était déchirée et il saignait. Ses vêtements étaient mouillés et il tremblait de froid. Derek monta les dernières marches sans être capable de détourner son regard de celui du garçon. « Der – » Il se précipita contre Stiles et entoura ses bras autour de son corps fin, fragile et intact, il le serra contre lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas sa présence. Il inspira profondément, son nez dans les cheveux trempés de Stiles, inspira son odeur et laissa ses nerfs se détendre alors qu'il sentait sa chaleur contre lui.

Lorsque ses sens cessèrent d'être submergés par tout ce qui formait l'être de Stiles, Derek se rendit compte combien le corps entre ses bras était raide. Il s'écarta rapidement de lui. Le regard brun qu'il rencontra n'était pas exactement vide, mais Derek ne reconnut pas ce qui les remplissait. « Désolé, » dit-il, son souffle court. « Je croyais que tu étais au fond. »

Stiles secoua négativement la tête.

« Il est remonté quand on a commencé à verser l'eau, » expliqua Alison quand le silence s'installa. Derek releva les yeux vers la porte, évitant de rencontrer les regards d'Alison et Deaton sur le chemin. Il semblait n'y avoir plus personne vers l'entrée du bâtiment. « Ils ont tous fuis en courant, » ajouta-t-elle. « Au moins, on n'aura pas d'explications à donner.

\- Comme si les gens n'avaient pas déjà arrêté de demander des explications dans le coin, » ironisa Isaac. « D'ailleurs, est-ce que quelqu'un ici a vraiment compris ce que voulait ce machin ? » Le reste de la meute contourna Derek et Stiles pour se diriger vers la sortie. Scott embrassa Alison et les autres grimacèrent en quittant les lieux. Stiles fronça les sourcils en regardant son ancien meilleur ami avant de suivre le mouvement. Derek remarqua qu'il boitait, mais n'osa pas l'aider.

Malia regarda les deux camions « On en fait quoi ? On les rend ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? » demanda Cora. Elle haussa une épaule, mais suivis néanmoins la louve jusqu'au camion de pompier.

« Va chercher Parrish et ramène-le, » dit Derek en pointant le camion. « Il se débrouillera avec les mecs de la station.

\- Tu vas faire quoi de l'autre ? » demanda Malia, mais Derek ne répondit pas et se dirigea seulement vers le véhicule.

« On les attend ou on les abandonne ici ? » demanda Lydia en parlant de Scott et Alison, toujours à l'intérieur.

« À toi de voir, » répondit Derek alors qu'il remontait dans le camion-citerne. Il n'eut pas à demander à Stiles de le suivre pour que celui-ci monte à son tour. Il cacha une grimace en montant, et Derek serra les dents.

Ils roulèrent en silence, la Camaro derrière eux. Derek lançait des regards dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer qu'Isaac la conduisait correctement. Il lançait aussi des regards à Stiles, mais celui-ci avait la tête tournée et regardait par la fenêtre.

Il ne retourna pas au parking. Il s'arrêta au milieu de nulle part et descendit. Stiles fit de même, observant Derek pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire. L'alpha fit signe à Isaac de reculer la Camaro. Ce dernier s'exécuta, éloignant la voiture de plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant d'en sortir pour les rejoindre.

Derek ouvrit le réservoir d'essence. « Tu as un briquet ? » demanda-t-il à Isaac. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et secoua négativement la tête. Derek soupira et remonta dans la cabine en espérant trouver quelque chose.

« T'es sérieux ? » demanda Isaac. Derek haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Oh putain, tu vas faire exploser le camion ? T'as pas moins radical ?

\- Si je le ramène, ils vont essayer de trouver qui l'a volé. S'il cherche des empruntes, les miennes sont partout et je suis dans le système, je te rappelle. Je vais éviter de rajouter du boulot à Parrish.

\- Oh bordel, » grogna le garçon. Puis, il sourit en coin. « Malia va te détester de pas l'avoir invitée. » Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, Derek trouva une boite d'allumette dans la boite à gant, ainsi qu'un chiffon.

Il enfouit l'un des pans du chiffon dans le réservoir et dit à Stiles et Isaac de s'écarter. Ils allèrent se placer derrière la Camaro. Alors seulement, Derek craqua une allumette et la fit tomber sur le siège conducteur pour que le tissu prenne feu. Ensuite, il mit le feu au chiffon et courut se mettre à l'abri aussi vit qu'il le pouvait. Il n'y eut pas d'énorme explosion comme dans les films pour réduire le camion en flamme. Il y eut une petite explosion quand le réservoir craqua sous les flammes, et le dessous du camion prit feu, comme le fit la cabine.

Ils regardèrent les flammes dévorer le véhicule. Les pneus craquèrent sous la chaleur et une odeur de plastique brulé se répandit dans l'air avec de la fumée noire. Derek fronçait les sourcils sous le spectacle, il détestait les feux. Les flammes s'élevaient haut quand il détourna le regard. Il rencontra la silhouette de Stiles, l'horreur sur son visage encore plus tranchante éclairée par la lumière orangée. Il avait entouré ses bras autour de lui comme pour se protéger. Ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas sentir la chaleur, assez loin pour que le feu ne les atteigne pas. Mais Derek se rappela que Stiles détestait les feux autant que lui. « Allons-y, » décida-t-il.

Stiles releva les yeux sur lui et leur regard se croisèrent un instant. Pas assez longtemps pour que quoique ce soit puisse passer entre eux, et pourtant, Derek y vit un remerciement. Ils s'éloignèrent du feu dans la Camaro, la lumière de celui-ci disparaissant au détour de la route. Sur leur chemin pour Beacon Hills, ils croisèrent deux camions de pompier, alarmes hurlantes, qui se dirigeaient dans la direction opposée.

Derek déposa Isaac chez lui, faisant un signe de la main à sa petite sœur qui attendait à la fenêtre. Il redémarra et rentra chez lui. Il avait besoin d'une douche et Stiles aussi.

Il laissa l'eau chaude faire disparaitre l'odeur de fumée et la boue sur sa peau. Lorsque Stiles alla se doucher, Derek prépara le repas. Il mourrait de faim après les efforts qu'ils venaient de faire. Il reçut un appel de Parrish, le remerciant ironiquement pour ne l'avoir informé de rien et l'avoir laisser s'occuper du retour miracle de disparus affolés avec une histoire abracadabrante de monstres de sable gigantesque. « De rien, » répondit Derek avec la même ironie. Il finit d'expliquer rapidement toute l'histoire à Parrish quand Stiles sortit de la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire d'eux ?

\- Aucune idée. Energie vitale, peut-être.

\- D'où elle venait ?

\- Le Nemeton attire toute sorte de conneries.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne va pas se reformer quand l'eau se sera évaporée ?

\- Deaton l'a abattu.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Non. » Alors que le sheriff lui posait une nouvelle question, Derek se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus envie de lui parler. « Si tu veux plus de détails, tu devrais appeler Lydia. Je suis sûr qu'elle se fera un plaisir de venir tout te raconter. Tu la vois souvent de toute façon, non ? Bonne soirée. » Il raccrocha sur l'exclamation gênée de Parrish.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il à Stiles. Celui-ci avait l'air mieux que durant tout le trajet. Il ne tremblait plus de froid, certainement parce que ses vêtements étaient enfin secs. Il n'était plus tâché de boue. Mais Derek pouvait voir la façon dont il s'appuyait plus sur sa cheville droite, et comme le tissu de la manche de son pull fonçait.

Malgré tout, Stiles hocha la tête. « Tu es blessé, » dit Derek. Il fit un geste vers lui pour l'inviter à s'assoir. Pendant un instant, il s'attendit à ce que Stiles recule, mais celui-ci se laissa guider jusqu'à une chaise. « Dis-moi où tu as mal. »

Stiles l'observa un instant avant de lever son pied gauche pour indiquer sa cheville et de désigner son bras droit de son autre main. « Reste assis, » instruit Derek avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Dans l'un des placards, il avait une trousse de premiers soins. Il l'avait réunie après la première fois où il avait eu Alison blessée chez lui une large coupure dans son dos qui saignait abondamment et qui avait certainement laissé une cicatrice.

Il revint avec une boite en carton qui avait un jour emballé des chaussures. Il avait aussi récupéré l'atèle que Stiles avait utilisé seulement deux semaines plus tôt. C'était la même cheville et Derek espérait que ça ne soit à nouveau qu'une foulure. Il s'agenouilla et releva la jambe du jean de Stiles pour lui mettre l'atèle. Puis, il se redressa, toujours à genoux, regarda le bras à travers le pull. « Il va falloir que tu l'enlèves, » dit-il.

Il y eut un léger silence, juste une toute petite seconde que Derek ressentit comme une heure entière à porter un panneau avec écrit _idiot_ dessus et à se tenir au milieu du carrefour le plus fréquenté de la ville. Il se racla la gorge. « J'ai besoin de regarder la plaie, » expliqua-t-il. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur le visage de Stiles, il comprit qu'il était le seul à avoir eu l'impression qu'il fallait une explication supplémentaire.

Stiles saisit le bas de son pull pour le passer par-dessus sa tête. Son mouvement était fluide, malgré la douleur. Il y avait une sorte de bandage autour de son bras et Derek haussa un sourcil. Stiles haussa son autre épaule. « Tu pensais que ça suffirait ? » demanda-t-il avec étonnement. Stiles avait simplement plaqué du papier toilette autour de son bras, espérant certainement arrêter de sang de couler.

Précautionneusement, et en évitant de regarder le torse couvert de cicatrices, Derek retira la couche trempée de papier. Il prit du coton et du désinfectant pour nettoyer la plaie. « Désolé si ça fait mal, » prévint-il. Mais Stiles ne grimaça pas lorsque le liquide toucha sa peau. Derek enleva le sang, et remarqua combien la plaie était profonde. « Je vais devoir recoudre, sinon ça ne cicatrisera jamais, » dit-il. Il releva les yeux dans ceux de Stiles qui l'observaient. Puis, un léger hochement de tête.

Il désinfecta l'aiguille, passa le fil, s'assit à la même hauteur que Stiles et maintint son bras. « Tu accepterais si je te proposais un anesthésiant ? » Comme il l'avait imaginé, l'adolescent secoua négativement la tête.

Derek serra les mâchoires, se reconcentra sur la blessure et planta l'aiguille. Pas une seule fois Stiles ne trembla. Pas une seule fois il ne grimaça. Ou ne se plaignit, gémit, ou ne montra un quelconque signe de douleur. Derek serrait les dents au point de les faire grincer. _Il_ avait mal rien que de lui faire ça, et Stiles agissait comme si c'était la chose la plus normal du monde. Comme si être pris au milieu d'une bataille et tomber dans les escaliers et passer à travers les planches et manquer de se noyer était normal. Comme si servir d'appât était normal. Comme si être en danger était normal. Comme si être blessé était … Derek serra les dents. C'était normal. Pour lui. Et Derek voulait tuer chaque responsable. Il se foutait de ce traité de paix. Il mettrait la meute d'Ennis à feu et à sang et ferait de même avec les autres. Il déclarerait la guerre, comme Satomi l'avait menacé de le faire, à chacune des meutes qui avait blessé Stiles et l'avait mis dans l'état là.

« Est-ce que tu peux ne pas être aussi serein à propos de tout ça ? » demanda Derek d'un ton cassant. Il n'était pas énervé contre Stiles. Il espérait que celui-ci le sache. « T'es blessé, bordel ! T'aurais pu te rompre le cou en tombant ou … Arrête de faire comme si c'était parfaitement normal !

\- Non, » répondit Stiles. Les yeux de Derek remontèrent dans ceux de Stiles en une seconde. Les iris brunes étaient plantées dans les siennes. « C'est comme ça que je survis. »

L'air quitta les poumons de Derek comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il se força à inspirer, sinon il se laisserait étouffer. Puis, il détourna à nouveau le regard sur la blessure. Il était incapable de ne pas voir les autres cicatrices qui barraient la peau du bras de Stiles, incapable de ne pas penser qu'il en recousait une énième. Il finit de recoudre la plaie et la nettoya doucement à nouveau. Il plaça un pansement par-dessus. Puis, il alla chercher un de ses t-shirts à manche courte pour le donner à Stiles. Celui-ci l'enfila sans un mot.

Derek rassembla les fournitures dans la boite, alla tout ranger dans la salle de bain et se lava les mains. Lorsqu'il revint, ils mangèrent en silence.

« Tu veux regarder un film ? » proposa Derek. Ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, mais Derek n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher. Stiles acquiesça et il se dirigea vers le sac plastique rempli de boites de DVDs que Derek était allé emprunter à la vidéothèque en suivant la liste de Lydia. Il en leva un dans sa direction et Derek le regarda. « C'est quoi le titre ? »

Stiles le regarda légèrement surpris, il tourna la boite vers lui, s'assurant que le titre était bien marqué en gros dessus, puis, il tourna à nouveau la boite vers Derek. Ce dernier attendit quelques secondes avant de demander, « Stiles, est-ce que ça va ? » L'interpelé acquiesça, les sourcils froncés avec confusion. « Tu recommences à ne pas parler. »

Stiles se redressa, son regard se vida un instant quand il réalisa que Derek avait raison. Puis, il se focalisa à nouveau sur Derek, se racla la gorge et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais sembla ne pas trouver quoi dire.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt, » dit Derek. « Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, c'est juste … » Il soupira. « J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyé. J'ai cru … » Il détourna le regard un instant avant de le planter à nouveau dans celui de Stiles. « Je suis désolé. Je ne le referais plus. Je te le jure. »

Stiles avait les sourcils froncés et Derek crut qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il serra les mâchoires. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour gagner ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite partie de la confiance de Stiles, juste assez pour que celui-ci ne soit pas tendu et robotique à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas perdre ça pour une impulsion stupide.

Stiles reposa le DVD dans le sac plastique et avança jusqu'à Derek. Ce dernier pensait qu'il allait s'arrêter pour lui dire quelque chose, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Stiles ne s'arrêta de marcher que lorsqu'il fut contre Derek, ses bras entourés autour du loup, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Derek se figea.

Il fut plus que conscient du sursaut qu'eut son cœur lorsque Stiles le prit dans ses bras. La chaleur du corps contre le sien lui fit oublier comment respirer. Après un instant, il se souvint qu'il pouvait bouger, et il leva les bras pour serrer le garçon contre lui. Stiles n'était pas raide, ses muscles se détendaient dans l'embrassade des bras de Derek. Celui-ci pouvait le sentir se laisser aller un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Stiles, est-ce que … comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux. »

.

.

* * *

Un grand merci à vous tous qui continuer de suivre cette histoire, ou commencer juste à le faire. Avec une petite pensée pour les guests auxquels je ne peux pas répondre. Merci vraiment du fond du coeur !

J'espère que cette fin pour la Créature ne vous laisse pas trop dubitatifs. Je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder pour une enquête, mais j'espère que vous n'avez pas des dizaines de questions en suspend.

A bientôt !

.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Tiens moi

.

.

 **Chapitre 10 : Tiens moi**

.

.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Scott était toujours agité quand ils venaient de régler un problème, comme si une part de lui s'attendait à ce qu'il ressurgisse alors qu'ils avaient tous baissé leur garde. L'adrénaline dans ses veines refusaient de se calmer, peu importe ses efforts pour la bruler. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il savait exactement pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dormir. C'était parce qu'à chaque fois, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le corps pâle et maigre de son meilleur ami d'enfance se tordre de douleur dans des cris horribles. Il y avait toujours une différence entre la théorie et la pratique. La théorie, c'était que Stiles avait vécu l'enfer et avait été traité comme un objet. La pratique, c'était les cicatrices dont sa mère lui avait parlé, c'était des hurlements d'agonie à faire rougir Lydia de honte, c'était de tremblements, c'était une odeur nauséabonde de terreur et de douleur qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il se leva soudainement, repoussant les couvertures loin de lui alors qu'il avait l'impression de bouillir. Il s'était déjà senti en colère avant, ses premières pleines-lunes n'avaient été remplie que de ça, mais cette colère-ci était différente. Cette colère avait une raison et un but. Il voyait Ennis et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de planter ses griffes dans quelqu'un pour faire mal. Il sentait ses dents grincer alors qu'il les serrait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la voix à moitié endormie d'Alison derrière lui.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le retourner, mais il resta de marbre. Alors, elle vient s'assoir à côté de lui, l'entourant d'un de ses bras et passant ses jambes par-dessus les siennes. « Scott ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si je m'étais demandé où il était et ce qui lui était arrivé, tu crois que j'aurais pu empêcher ça ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Alison le regarda confuse quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

Elle caressa doucement son épaule. « Tu n'es pas responsable de la vie de toutes les personnes de ce monde.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami. C'était mon meilleur ami et si j'avais –

\- Tu avais onze ans, » le coupa-t-elle. Elle passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête, entre ses mèches de cheveux, et le força à la regarder. « Quel est l'intérêt de te demander ce que tu aurais pu faire il y a cinq ans ? C'est trop tard de toute façon. C'est arrivé. » Les yeux de Scott s'écarquillèrent. « C'est ce qui se passe maintenant qui a de l'importance. »

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis dit à voix haute ce qu'il n'osait pas dire depuis quelques semaines déjà. « Je n'ai pas l'impression que je puisse faire quoique ce soit. »

Alison lui sourit doucement, pour le rassurer. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas à toi de faire quelque chose. » Scott ouvrit la bouche pour protester, pour dire qu'il voulait retrouver son meilleur ami, et c'est là qu'il comprit. Peut-être que Stiles n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un qui voulait retrouver un enfant de dix ans, un fantôme depuis longtemps disparu.

.

xx

.

.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Derek quand Stiles s'approcha de lui alors qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner. L'adolescent haussa une épaule et se tint juste à côté de lui.

Stiles voyait que Derek l'observait du coin de l'œil même s'il faisait semblant d'être concentré sur ce qu'il cuisinait. La bataille s'était déroulée il y a trois jours. Trois jours que chaque matin, il se postait à côté de Derek et attendait que celui-ci soit suffisamment libre, puis, il écartait légèrement les bras, comme un enfant, pour demander un câlin.

Trois jours étaient suffisants pour qu'un souvenir s'estompe. Pourtant, Stiles ressentait encore le poids du corps de Derek contre le sien, sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements trempés d'eau sale, la force de ses bras quand ils s'étaient refermés sur lui et l'avaient serré comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais le laisser partir. Stiles aurait dû être terrifié. Il aurait dû se sentir électrocuté au contact, étouffé dans cette prison. Il s'était senti en sécurité. Il s'était senti bien.

L'étreinte avait été forte. Elle avait hurlé du besoin que Derek avait de sentir le corps frêle contre le sien. Stiles aurait pu dire la même chose de toutes les étreintes qu'il avait reçues ces dernières années. Pourtant, c'était à un millier d'années lumières. C'était un autre univers entièrement. Le besoin était dicté par l'inquiétude, la force par la peur. Affection. Son esprit n'avait pas été si fou que ça finalement.

Stiles s'était senti en sécurité. Et ça lui avait fait peur. Parce que lui, Stiles, n'inspirait pas l'affection et qu'il devrait se méfier. Parce que ce n'était pas normal. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir confiance. Mais alors, Derek s'était excusé. Et Stiles avait voulu se sentir à nouveau en sécurité, s'assurer qu'il avait bien ressentit ce qu'il croyait, être sûr qu'il pouvait le ressentir encore une fois, juste une. Derek l'avait serré contre lui dix minutes en silence, ne lui donnant rien d'autre que cette chaleur et une douceur dont Stiles avait oublié le goût.

Et chaque matin depuis trois jours, Derek le prenait dans ses bras. Stiles n'avait pas un mot à dire, seulement un geste, minuscule et facile. Une simple étreinte.

Derek posa sa spatule et se tourna légèrement vers Stiles. Celui-ci leva les yeux dans les siens et y chercha l'assurance que le loup n'en avait pas assez. Puis, il écarta juste un peu les bras et Derek ouvrit les siens pour que Stiles s'y glisse. Il reposa sa tête sur son épaule et laissa son corps se détendre. En sentant les muscles se décrispés, Derek se demanda quand avait été la dernière fois que Stiles avait reçu un geste réellement tendre. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne, et caressa tout doucement le haut de son dos.

« Ça brule, » l'informa Stiles. Derek avait senti l'odeur de brulé depuis une minute déjà, mais il refusait de s'écarter. Une autre minute s'écoula avant que Stiles ne recule, et Derek le laissa partir, la peau de ses bras picotant contre l'air.

Derek soupira en regardant l'omelette trop cuite. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aide ton appétit, » commenta-t-il avant de servir.

« J'ai un peu faim, » lui répondit Stiles. Derek releva les yeux dans les siens pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Il disait la vérité. Il finit même son assiette.

« Comment va ta cheville ?

\- Ça ne lance plus.

\- Et ton bras ?

\- Ça cicatrise. » Toujours le même ton nonchalant insupportable aux oreilles de Derek. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne pouvait pas.

Derek sortit juste le temps de faire des courses. Lorsqu'il revint, Stiles était penché sur un livre de maths, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. « Toujours ces fichues fonctions ? » demanda Derek. Stiles secoua négativement la tête. Le loup jeta un coup d'œil au livre : géométrie. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Mes stupides doigts sont trop nuls pour tracer un losange, » expliqua Stiles.

Derek grimaça. « Tes doigts sont parfaits. » Stiles releva les yeux et haussa un sourcil. « Quoi ? C'est vrai, j'aime bien tes doigts, ils sont – euh – très bien. Ils sont très bien. » Stiles fronça les sourcils pour une toute autre sorte incompréhension. « Essaie une autre règle, » lâcha Derek avant de se retourner pour ranger le contenu des sacs dans les placards. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Derek rangea les courses très lentement, puis, il prit son ordinateur et s'installa sur le fauteuil, dans le dos de Stiles. « Quoi ?! »

Derek releva les yeux sur l'autre homme, de surprise, un peu de peur aussi. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il se pencha pour voir l'expression du visage de l'adolescent. Celui-ci avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux emplis de colère fixés sur le livre.

« Je viens de passer plus d'un quart d'heure à tracer ce stupide losange et ce livre est en train de m'expliquer qu'il m'a demandé de faire ça pour rien. Parce qu'apparemment on ne peut rien tracer de complètement juste si on ne fait pas de calcul avant ?! J'ai justement choisi de faire de la géométrie pour ne _pas_ avoir à faire de calcul. Mais, non ! Et donc maintenant, je dois – » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, juste un instant, avant de reprendre leur taille normale. Il s'arrêta de parler avec une légère grimace, mais bien vite, il reprit une expression neutre.

« Tu dois quoi ? Continue, » dit Derek. Les yeux bruns rencontrèrent les siens, une question silencieuse, une hésitation. Derek haussa les sourcils.

Stiles serra les mâchoires et ses yeux tombèrent sur son livre avant de revenir sur Derek. Puis, il secoua la tête, imperceptiblement. « Stiles ?

\- C'est … » Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du loup. Il l'observa avant de demander. « Je suis désolé. »

Derek le regarda un moment sans comprendre. « Pour quoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Je – c'est, » Stiles secoua légèrement la tête avant de s'immobiliser. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. » Derek continua de le fixer un moment, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il ne comprenait pas. « Tu n'as pas besoin de m'écouter dire ces choses-là. Ça ne t'intéresse pas. Je suis dé –

\- Les maths ne sont pas mon sujet préféré, mais j'ai envie de savoir la suite de ce que ce livre essaie de te faire faire, » répondit honnêtement Derek. Quelque chose changea dans le regard de Stiles, mais l'incertitude était toujours présente.

« Tu es sûr que ça t'intéresse ? »

 _Combien de fois t'a-t-on demandé de te taire ?_ « Oui. »

Stiles tourna son stylo dans sa main gauche et Derek observa le mouvement nerveux. « Il me donne une série de calculs à faire pour savoir le degré des angles des diagonales. Ou quelque chose comme ça. » Il s'arrêta, hésita, puis reprit en grimaçant. « Il y a des _lettres_ dans leur calcul. Pourquoi on a besoin de lettres en _maths_? »

Stiles avait l'air si outré que Derek dut se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire. « Tu dois remplacer les lettres par des chiffres. » Stiles fronça les sourcils en regardant son livre, semblant chercher les chiffres en question.

Derek posa son ordinateur sur la table basse et vint s'assoir à côté de Stiles. « Montre-moi, » dit-il. Il n'était pas un génie comme Lydia, mais c'était un livre de quatrième, il devait forcément être capable de le faire. Il essaya d'expliquer à Stiles comment s'y prendre. Malgré ses explications à la limite de l'incompréhensible, ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il comprit. Il prit une nouvelle feuille et commença à détailler un calcul. Après plusieurs exercices, il prit le coup de main.

« Je continue de penser qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de lettres. » Derek rit. Stiles le regarda, surpris, puis un sourire vint décorer ses lèvres. Doux et apaisé.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Une sorte de routine s'était installée sans qu'ils ne le remarquent réellement. Une routine qui se concluait chaque soir par le visionnage d'un film. Ce soir, ils regardaient un film d'horreur. Stiles ne savait pas qu'il avait peur des fantômes avant que Derek n'éteigne la lumière et qu'il entende des bruits dans tout l'appartement. Quand il fermait les yeux, il y avait soudainement une ombre au pied du canapé qui le fixait.

À la troisième fois où son cœur s'emballa, Derek ralluma la lumière. Stiles lui lança un coup d'œil à travers la pièce, mais Derek se contenta de se retourner sur le côté, dos à lui. Il fut capable de fermer les yeux sans qu'aucune ombre ne le guette. Le loup se jura de traiter Scott d'abruti pour la suggestion. Il ne s'endormit que lorsqu'il entendit la respiration de Stiles se stabiliser.

Quelqu'un cria. Stiles courra au rez-de-chaussée, se prenant les pieds dans l'escalier et sautant les deux dernières marches. Des éclats de rire avait remplacé les cris quand il vit sa mère poser le moule à gâteau sur un dessous de plat. La peau de ses bras était entièrement brulée. _Tu as vu, Stiles ?_ Elle leva les bras en l'air. Il y avait une odeur de brulé dans la cuisine. Stiles sortit par la porte arrière jusque dans le jardin. Son père était allongé dans un trou, juste assez profond pour son corps. _Aide-moi, Stiles_. Alors il s'accroupit à côté de lui et l'aida à se recouvrir de terre, jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne dépasse. Puis, il y eut un autre cri et il courut à l'intérieur. Sa mère avait la moitié du visage brulée et elle ouvrit les bras dans sa direction, juste un peu, comme une enfant. Stiles s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à s'enfouir dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans son épaule et inspirant l'odeur rassurante. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et rencontra son regard, elle tomba en cendre.

« Stiles ? » L'interpelé sursauta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le visage de Derek et celui-ci écarta sa main, s'écarta complètement avec un pas en arrière avant de s'assoir sur la table basse, face à Stiles.

Ce dernier mit quelques instants à revenir pleinement à lui. Sa respiration était rapide, son cœur affolé. Une larme coulait sur sa joue. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Derek. Le regard de Stiles ne l'avait pas quitté, comme attendant le moindre signe pour fuir. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent.

Stiles s'apprêtait à répondre que tout allait bien, mais il ne vit aucune raison de mentir. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais sa voix l'avait quitté. Il y avait un poids dans sa gorge qui bloquait l'entrée à l'air. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Derek, observa la lueur d'inquiétude, d' _attention_ , qui s'y trouvait. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre. « J'ai rêvé de mes parents. »

Derek le regarda comme s'il attendait qu'il continue, mais Stiles n'était pas sûr de savoir comment faire ça. « Ça m'arrive aussi, » dit finalement Derek. « C'était quel genre de rêve ?

\- Bizarre.

\- C'était … à propos de leur mort ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. « Je crois. » Il attendit un peu avant d'ajouter. « Je crois que c'était ma faute. »

Quelque chose se durcit dans le regard de Derek. « Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il leur est arrivé.

\- Je sais. Mais c'était le cas dans mon rêve. » Le silence retomba entre eux. Derek détourna le regard sur ses mains, sur ses doigts qu'il croisait et décroisait. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis abandonna et se résigna à rester silencieux. Les mots quittèrent la bouche de Stiles sans qu'il n'en donne son accord. « Parfois, j'aimerais être mort aussi. »

Il y avait de l'horreur dans le regard de Derek. S'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, Stiles serait surement horrifié par ses mots lui aussi. En partie. Une autre part de lui ne ferait qu'acquiescer à la vérité qu'il ne s'était jamais laissé formuler, même pour lui seul.

« Je suis heureux que ça ne soit pas le cas. » Il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans la voix de Derek. Il regardait Stiles avec détermination, comme s'il voulait le forcer à croire ses mots, le forcer à les penser.

Stiles écarta les bras, juste un peu, et regarda Derek avec une question dans ses yeux bruns. Ce dernier vint s'agenouiller au pied du canapé et entoura Stiles de ses bras. Il le serra fort, comme pour s'accrocher à lui. Il ne fit pas un de ces demis-câlins, rapides, les bras flasques, un petit coup dans le dos avant de s'écarter car on avait mieux à faire. Stiles méritait toute l'attention du monde et toute l'affection de l'univers. Derek n'avait pas ça en lui. Il ne pouvait pas remplacer tout ce que Stiles aurait dû avoir. Il n'avait pas une surcharge d'amour en lui à offrir. Il n'avait qu'un amas douloureux de maladresses et un tas encombrant de doutes. Mais il ferait avec.

Stiles finit par s'écarter légèrement et Derek le laissa partir. Il resta face à lui et observa les traits de son visage en analysant ses battements de cœur. « Tu penses que tu peux te rendormir ? » demanda-t-il. Stiles réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer. Il se rallongea sur le canapé et tira la couverture vers lui. Derek fut incapable d'empêcher sa main de remonter la couverture jusque sous le menton du garçon.

Sa main avorta ensuite un mouvement, et il se leva. Il retourna jusque dans son lit et s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles eut à nouveau une respiration profonde et il osa se retourner face à lui. Un bras passé à l'arrière de sa tête, il observa le visage détendu par le sommeil, les traits sublimés par la lune. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par ce qu'il pouvait encore sentir de l'odeur de Stiles pour s'endormir.

.

xx

.

« Ton bras à l'air d'aller mieux, » dit Derek en inspectant la cicatrice fine. La peau était légèrement rosée, fragile, mais guérie. Il passa son doigt le long de la coupure avant d'écarter sa main en lançant un rapide sourire à Stiles. Il jeta le pansement et les cottons sales à la poubelle.

Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers la commode pour ouvrir le tiroir dans lequel se trouvait ses affaires. Il y prit un t-shirt à manche longue. Il regarda le bout de tissu un instant, cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne portait que les t-shirts de Derek. « Tu sais, » intervint ce dernier. « Tu peux rester en t-shirt si tu veux. » Stiles releva les yeux vers lui, mais l'autre regardait volontairement ailleurs, prétendant chercher quelque chose dans la bibliothèque.

« Non, c'est l'hiver, il fait froid, » répondit Stiles avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek mais ne vit pas son expression. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et tourna le dos au miroir avant de se changer.

Mi-novembre et du givre sur les vitres, mais il ne faisait absolument pas froid à l'intérieur du loft. Stiles doutait que Derek ait cru à son excuse, mais ce n'était pas comme si celui-ci lui ferait remarquer. Il ne voulait simplement pas voir le regard du loup se poser encore une fois sur ses bras avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de dégoût. Il détestait ça. Il laissa tomber le t-shirt dans la panière à linge sale et sortit de la salle de bain. Il prit le premier cahier qu'il trouva et se plongea dans la leçon qu'il contenait. Littérature.

Il aimait ce sujet. Il aimait se perdre dans des histoires et des personnages. Il aimait comprendre que les mots avaient plusieurs sens, que certains auteurs avaient toujours deux idées à l'esprit quand ils écrivaient quelque chose. Il aimait que ce ne soit pas simple, parce que, dans la réalité, les choses n'étaient pas simples, pas claires. Le moindre geste signifiait des choses différentes pour celui qui le donnait et celui qui le recevait. Le plaisir de certains était la torture des autres. Il aimait le fait que personne ne comprenne une même histoire de la même façon. Comment certains pouvaient penser qu'un personnage était un idiot naïf, et d'autre un idéaliste à admirer. Et comment tous deux avaient raison.

Stiles lisait toujours lentement, mais un peu plus vite qu'avant. Il ne pouvait pas lire des livres entiers rapidement, alors il se contentait des extraits des livres de Lydia, des résumés et des analyses. Il avait tendance à sauter les analyses, il n'était jamais d'accord avec. Parfois, il essayait de lire plus vite, mais les mots perdaient tous leurs sens, se mélangeait les uns aux autres. Il n'avait pas le temps de crée une image mentale assez nette pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alors, il reprenait son rythme lent, se souvenait qu'il avait tout le temps du monde, de toute manière.

Stiles avait aussi découvert quelque chose : il réfléchissait mieux lorsqu'il bougeait. Quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, il lui suffisait de se mettre à marcher et soudainement ses idées étaient plus claires, le monde plus limpide. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de sens, mais il n'en chercha pas.

Alors, quand il passa à la géométrie et que celle-ci décida une fois de plus de le torturer, il se leva, livre à la main, et se mit à marcher.

Il clopinait autour de la table, ajoutant cercle sur cercle en essayant de comprendre comment calculer une circonférence depuis un rayon. Après un énième tour, Derek intervint. « Tu ne devrais vraiment pas marcher autant avec ta cheville foulée. » Stiles s'immobilisa, regarda l'autre homme, puis baissa les yeux sur son atèle. Il haussa une épaule.

« Ça m'aide à réfléchir. »

Derek grimaça. « Je sais, mais tu ne vas jamais aller mieux si tu continues comme ça. » Stiles ne voyait pas l'intérêt de guérir vite. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait aller où que ce soit en dehors de l'appartement. Malgré tout, il se rassit, les sourcils froncés en direction de son livre. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? » demanda Derek en laissant son ordinateur de côté pour s'approcher de lui.

Stiles pointa du doigt la notion. « Il suffit d'appliquer la formule, » répondit Derek. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« D'accord, mais pourquoi ça fonctionne ?

\- Aucune idée, c'est juste le cas. » Derek observa l'air insatisfait de Stiles et n'avait aucune idée de quoi ajouter. « C'est magique ? » Stiles se redressa légèrement et posa à nouveau les yeux sur son livre. Il y avait un éclat terne dans ses yeux. « En fait, c'est de la science, » reprit Derek. « Mais Cora n'arrête pas de dire que la magie est de la science qu'on ne comprend pas. » Ça n'avait pas l'air d'arranger les choses. Derek retint un soupir. « Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne. Je crois que personne ne sait comment ça fonctionne. Mais le truc génial, c'est que personne ne te demande de le savoir, tant que tu sais t'en servir.

\- C'est plutôt déprimant comme idée, » argumenta Stiles.

Derek referma le livre et le repoussa plus loin sur la table. « Laisse tomber les maths. Ça ne te servira certainement jamais à rien.

\- Comment savoir ? Peut-être qu'un jour on me demandera le théorème de Pythagore contre ma vie.

\- À moins que tu ne veuilles devenir architecte, je doute que ça arrive, » plaisanta Derek. Quelque chose se brouilla à nouveau dans les yeux de Stiles. Alors, Derek dit quelque chose d'idiot. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux devenir ? »

Stiles le regarda comme s'il n'était pas sûr que Derek soit stupide ou qu'il lui fasse une mauvaise blague. Le silence s'installa lourdement entre eux. Derek attendit qu'il dise quelque chose, des mots qui lui feraient regretter encore plus sa question, mais ils ne vinrent pas.

« Lydia vient tout à l'heure, de toute façon, tu pourras toujours lui poser la question. » L'adolescent acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée sur le micro-onde. Derek se leva pour retourner à son ordinateur et son fauteuil. Stiles alla chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque. Il y trouva un vieil exemplaire d' _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ et décida de le lire.

Lydia arriva lorsque qu'Alice décida de partir de la marre pleine d'oiseaux. Scott l'accompagnait et offrit un large sourire à Stiles. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis la bataille quand il avait essayé de dévorer le visage d'Alison. « Lydia a promis de m'aider sur mon devoir de physique, » expliqua-t-il.

« Je peux faire les deux en même temps, » ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Stiles. Elle prit le livre de ses mains pour voir ce qu'il lisait et fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

« Ce n'était pas dans ta liste.

\- La géométrie lui veut du mal, » intervint Derek sans relever les yeux de son ordinateur. Elle haussa les sourcils en direction de Stiles qui lui offrit un sourire crispé.

Elle reposa _Alice_ _au Pays des Merveilles_ et prit le livre de géométrie qui avait été repoussé sur la table. Stiles prit du papier alors que Scott sortait ses affaires de physique. Il ne lança qu'un seul regard au livre de son ancien meilleur ami avant d'être effrayé et de revenir à son propre problème. « Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? » demanda Lydia.

Stiles ouvrit le livre au chapitre des cercles et pointa du doigt la leçon. « Il suffit d'appliquer la formule en changeant les lettres par les chiffres qui correspondent.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ça fonctionne.

\- Pour remplacer les chiffres ?

\- Non, la formule. Comment elle fonctionne ? » Lydia l'observa quelques secondes, puis, elle attira le bloc note de Stiles vers elle, repoussa le livre et prit un stylo. Elle se lança dans une explication détaillée de chacune des étapes d'une équation compliquée et de leur intérêt. Scott la regardait d'un air horrifié, Derek s'était détourné de son écran et comptait le nombre de fois où il ne comprenait pas la phrase qu'elle prononçait.

De là où il était, Derek ne pouvait voir que la nuque de Stiles. Malgré ça, il voyait mal comment les explications de Lydia pouvait l'aider. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle eut fini son explication, Stiles se mit à acquiescer. Puis, il tira à nouveau le livre vers lui et regarda l'exercice. « Donc, en fait, » commença-t-il avant de décrire à voix haut ce qu'il faisait. Tout du long, Lydia acquiesça. Scott et Derek le fixèrent d'un air ébahi.

Finalement, Stiles releva la tête vers elle pour prononcer son résultat. Lydia lui sourit. « T'as tout compris. Fais d'autres exercices pendant que j'aide Scott.

\- Ouais, alors, moi ça serait plutôt un résumé rapide et simple dont j'aurais besoin, » la prévint Scott dont les yeux étaient toujours légèrement écarquillés. Elle circula sa chaise vers lui et reprit son cours sur quelque chose que Derek avait volontairement oublié. Il détestait vraiment la physique.

Ils continuèrent de travailler bien après que la nuit ne tombe. Puis, le téléphone de Scott sonna et celui-ci sursauta. « Merde, Alison ! » Il répondit et s'excusa rapidement avant de dire qu'il était en chemin. « Je dois y aller ! » dit-il avant de rapidement ranger ses affaires.

Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière lui, Lydia soupira. « Moi qui pensait qu'il allait être capable de ne pas prononcer son nom de la soirée.

\- Deux heures et demi, c'est déjà un record, » constata Derek. Puis, il se releva. « Tu dois aussi y aller ou tu manges ici ?

\- Si tu proposes si gentiment, » répondit Lydia avant de regarder ce que Stiles écrivait. « C'est un 'i' à philosophie, » le corrigea-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manger, Stiles venait de poser une question à Lydia sur la Guerre de Sécession. Celle-ci répondit tout en mangeant. Elle donna des dates et des détails, et Stiles posa une autre question qui mena à une autre explication et une autre question. Ils avaient fini de manger depuis longtemps alors que Lydia continuait de raconter l'histoire des États-Unis aussi facilement que si elle lisait un livre à voix haute. Derek finit par réellement s'intéresser au sujet et posait à son tour des questions. Les yeux bruns brillaient d'intérêt.

Ils avaient repoussé les assiettes en une pile au centre de la table, la voix de Lydia racontait une bataille comme si elle s'y était elle-même trouvée. Il était minuit passé et Stiles avait depuis longtemps croisé les bras pour y reposer sa tête. Derek entendit sa respiration ralentir au fur et à mesure du récit. Lydia continua de parler pendant longtemps avant de s'apercevoir que Stiles s'était endormi. « Tu serais une bonne prof.

\- Qui endort ses élèves ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

Derek observa Stiles, endormi dans ses bras croisés, son nez tordu contre son bras, son expression calme, ses cheveux légèrement trop longs maintenant qui retombaient devant ses yeux. Un sourire paisible s'étendit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se concentrait sur les battements de cœur calmes. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire _Innamoramento_ ? » demanda Lydia. Derek émit une courte exclamation négative, sans détourner les yeux de l'adolescent endormi. « C'est de l'italien. Ça veut dire : le moment où on tombe amoureux. »

Les yeux du loup étaient sur la banshee en un instant. Elle avait un sourire complice au coin des lèvres. Derek se força à ne pas détourner le regard, mais il n'avait rien à répondre. « Derek ?

\- Je sais. » Il savait. Évidemment qu'il savait. Il était plutôt handicapé sentimentalement, mais son problème venait plus de l'expression que de la compréhension de ses propres émotions. Il était en train de tomber amoureux de Stiles, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'empêcher.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » demanda Lydia.

Derek eut une exclamation amusée. Il bascula la tête en arrière et fixa le plafond en répondant. « Hey, les gars, c'est mauvais à quel point si je commence à apprécier un peu trop le gamin de six ans de moins que moi qui m'a été offert comme esclave il y a trois mois ? » Il grimaça à ses propres mots. « Ouais, je peux difficilement demander ça. » Il soupira et regarder à nouveau Lydia. « Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. » Elle haussa un sourcil et il la défia du regard.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir de la peine pour lui et Derek ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il lisait dans son regard ce qu'il savait déjà : ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole. « Tu n'es pas comme eux. » Il grimaça avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Peu importe ce à quoi tu penses en –

\- Oh, bordel, Lydia. Je n'y pense pas.

\- Parce que tu t'en empêches ? » demanda-t-elle. Derek avait envie de vomir. « Tu ne fais rien de mal. Tu … tu l'apprécies. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

\- Je vis avec lui depuis trois mois, évidement que je l'apprécie.

\- Si tu avais vécu trois mois avec Scott, on aurait un cadavre sur les bras, » fit-elle remarquer. Derek ne répondit rien. Il était fichu de toute manière, alors que pouvait-il bien répondre ?

Lydia ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour parler. « Ne dis rien, » lui demanda Derek. Elle n'insista pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva pour partir et il l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Elle allait partir, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment. « Et ce truc de l'âge, c'est stupide. Tout le monde s'en fout. »

Derek l'observa une seconde. « C'est ce que tu dis aussi à Parrish ? » demanda-t-il pour tourner le sujet en dérision.

Lydia baissa les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau, elle souriait tristement. « J'espère que, contrairement à lui, tu m'écouteras. » Elle referma la porte derrière elle et Derek l'écouta descendre les marches d'escaliers.

Derek se retourna et regarda à nouveau Stiles endormi à la table. Il pensa à le réveiller pour qu'il aille s'endormir sur le canapé, mais il avait l'air de dormir si profondément qu'il n'osa pas le faire. Alors, le loup se contenta d'aller se coucher à son tour, laissant une lumière allumée au cas où Stiles se réveillerait pendant la nuit sans comprendre où il était. « Bonne nuit, Stiles, » murmura-t-il avant de s'allonger.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il faisait jour et la lumière le désorienta pendant un instant. Il releva la tête vers Derek. Deux semaines plus tôt, il aurait été incapable de ne pas sursauter en voyant le loup aussi prêt de lui et en comprenant qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé au premier geste de celui-ci. Maintenant, ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Il y a un problème, faut qu'on aille à la clinique. Deaton vient d'appeler. » Stiles se redressa alors que Derek se dépêchait de se préparer. Le plus jeune le regarda faire, toujours à moitié endormi. Le loup se tourna vers lui quand il remarqua qu'il ne bougeait pas. « Tu viens, » ajouta-t-il.

Stiles le regarda avec surprise. « Il y a encore un risque que je –

\- Non, » l'interrompit Derek, « mais tu fais partie de la meute maintenant, alors c'est normal que tu viennes. » La surprise de Stiles s'accentua. « Enfin, si tu veux, bien sûr. »

D'après la nonchalance dont faisait preuve Derek, Stiles était sûr qu'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de proposer. Il avait passé des années de sa vie à vivre avec des loups, dans des meutes, mais jamais il n'en avait fait partie. Jamais, depuis ces quatre dernières années, il n'avait fait partie de quelque chose. Cette idée le terrifiait. Les alarmes qu'il avait créées en lui hurlaient toutes, l'avertissaient de s'enfuir. Mais entre chacune de ses alertes, quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux explosa.

Le sourire de Stiles fut si lumineux que Derek s'arrêta de respirer. Il hocha la tête, heureux, avant de se lever rapidement pour prendre sa veste et suivre le loup alors qu'il quittait l'appartement.

.

.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Ressouder

.

.

 **Chapitre 11 : Ressouder**

.

.

La nuit était tombée après une longue journée mouvementée quand la Camaro s'arrêta au bas de l'immeuble et que Derek et Stiles en sortirent. Le second grimaça dès que son pied toucha le sol. Il devait arrêter de tomber, surtout sur _cette_ cheville. Son atèle lui semblait complètement inutile, la pression qu'elle exerçait pour le stabiliser ne faisait qu'augmenter la douleur. Derek était à ses côtés avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas de plus et lui bloqua la route. Le loup l'observa un instant, puis, prenant sur lui, dit, « Laisse-moi te porter jusqu'à l'appartement. »

C'était une proposition, une question, que Stiles était en droit de décliner. Après la bataille qui avait eu lieu, son visage était griffé, sa peau pleine de coupures, son dos le lançait à cause du choc de sa chute, sa cheville était certainement cassée et il était épuisé. La seule chose qui le maintenait debout, malgré la douleur et l'endolorissement qui avaient gagné tout son corps, était l'adrénaline de la course effrénée et du combat qui avait suivi. Il avait mal, mais il avait mal pour de bonnes raisons.

Il regarda Derek, puis hocha la tête. Celui-ci hésita un court instant, comme s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Puis, il tourna le dos à l'adolescent et s'agenouilla. Stiles mit une seconde à comprendre que Derek comptait le porter sur son dos.

Le loup se redressa et monta les marches jusqu'au loft comme s'il n'y avait aucun poids mort sur son dos. Stiles posa sa tête à plat sur son épaule gauche et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre le corps fort. Derek monta lentement les marches, les cheveux de Stiles lui chatouillaient le visage. Il dut lâcher une jambe pour ouvrir la porte, et Stiles la resserra contre le côté de son corps pour ne pas le déséquilibrer.

Il alla le poser sur son lit, car sa chambre était l'endroit le plus proche de la salle de bain. Stiles s'assit sur le bord du matelas et le loup alla chercher sa trousse à pharmacie. Il aspergea le coton de désinfectant et prit le visage de Stiles en coupe d'une main avant de frotter doucement sur les petites coupures de son visage. Elles ne laisseraient pas de marques, mais elles démangeraient au début. Derek était si concentré sur les blessures qu'il ne voyait pas la façon dont les yeux bruns le dévisageaient. Il ne remarqua pas la façon dont son pouce caressait doucement la joue, ni à quel point les frottements du coton étaient doux et précautionneux. Stiles si.

« Comment va ta cheville ? » demanda ensuite Derek alors qu'il rangeait le désinfectant et rassemblait les cotons sales pour les jeter. « Je crois que je l'ai entendue craquer tout à l'heure.

\- Elle fait plus mal que d'habitude. » Avec une grimace, Derek défit l'atèle. Presque aussitôt, la cheville de Stiles se mit à gonfler.

« Merde. Elle doit être cassée. » Ça n'était pas vraiment une surprise. En réalité, c'était étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas cassée avant. « On ira à l'hôpital demain, » décida-t-il avant de se passer une main sur le visage, frottant ses yeux pour en chasser la fatigue. « Tu devrais dormir, » dit-il en se redressant.

Stiles commença à se relever, mais Derek l'arrêta. « Non, dors ici. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, et il faudrait éviter que tu marches. » Stiles l'observa un instant, cherchant à analyser la situation à travers sa fatigue. Derek était lui aussi trop fatigué pour réellement prendre en compte son hésitation.

Il se leva pour ranger la boite et le coton, puis prit rapidement le t-shirt et le jogging qu'il utilisait comme pyjama dans la commode. En remarquant que Stiles s'était enfoui sous ses couvertures, il retourna dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide pour enlever la sueur et la saleté qui s'étaient collées à sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et, bercé par l'eau chaude, manqua de s'endormir sous la douche.

Une fois habillé, il sortit de la salle de bain et avança en mode automatique jusqu'à son lit pour se laisser tomber dans celui-ci. Le sursaut de Stiles, dont il avait oublié la présence, lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il rencontra les yeux bruns, grands ouverts même si emplis de fatigue, qui le fixaient, alertes. « Désolé, » dit-il. Puis, il commença à se redresser pour aller dormir sur le canapé.

« Non, c'est bon. C'est ton lit, » l'arrêta Stiles. Derek plongea son regard dans le sien et essaya d'évaluer les choses.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête, le visage à moitié caché sous la couverture, mais son regard certain. « Oui, Derek. Ça va. » Alors, Derek se relaissa tomber sur son lit. Il s'écarta autant que possible pour laisser de l'espace à Stiles et resta par-dessus les couvertures. Chacun à un bout du lit, un large vide entre eux. Il rompit le contact visuel lorsqu'il fut incapable de garder les yeux ouverts et se tourna sur le côté, de dos à Stiles.

C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le réveilla le lendemain matin. Derek se leva à contre-cœur et grogna en répondant. « Oui, ça va. Et toi comment tu te sens ? … Isaac ? … Bon tant mieux. Deaton t'a appelé ? … Les autres vont bien ? … Stiles ? » Derek releva les yeux vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci était réveillé. Il était assis avec les jambes tendues sous la couverture et fixait Derek. Ce dernier se perdit un instant – tout petit instant – dans les yeux bruns avant de répondre. « Je crois que sa cheville est cassée. Je vais aller voir Mélissa. » Il écouta la réponse de sa sœur d'une oreille distraite. Stiles ne bougeait toujours pas, continuant de le regarder silencieusement.

« Derek, fais attention. » Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à sa sœur ce qu'elle voulait dire avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Il dit au revoir à la ligne vide et reposa son téléphone sur le meuble.

« Comment va ta cheville ? » Stiles grimaça. Il écarta la couverture d'une main et Derek put voir qu'elle était gonflée, deux fois plus large que l'autre. « Pas bien, » remarqua-t-il. Il se pinça l'arête du nez. « Bon, » reprit-il en s'écarta en direction de la cuisine. « Tu as faim ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et Stiles haussa une épaule en réponse. Puis, le garçon essaya de se lever. « Reste-là. C'est mieux si tu ne marches pas. » Alors, Stiles se laissa retomber sur le matelas et appuya son dos contre la tête de lit.

Derek prépara une omelette. Il avait appris il y a longtemps à cuisiner, il n'avait pas eu le choix, alors il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il connaissait une vingtaine de recettes simples et rapides à faire. Mais, avant que Stiles n'arrive, il n'avait jamais vraiment expérimenté. Une omelette se contentait d'être un œuf battu avec un peu de sel et de poivre, avant. Maintenant que Stiles était là, il rajoutait des ingrédients. Du jambon, des tomates, du fromage, des poivrons … un peu tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne s'était jamais inquiété d'avoir une alimentation équilibrée avant de vivre avec quelqu'un qui en avait besoin.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Stiles n'avait pas vomi un repas. Il mangeait peu, mais chaque jour un peu plus qu'avant. Même si Derek ne pouvait pas vraiment en juger à travers les pulls, il savait que Stiles avait repris du poids, pas encore un poids acceptable pour quelqu'un de son âge et de sa taille, mais ils y arriveraient lentement. Il était aussi légèrement moins pâle, perdait moins l'équilibre, était fatigué moins vite et manger ne semblait plus être une torture pour lui.

Aussi, Derek ne se sentit pas coupable lorsqu'il lui tendit son assiette et posa un verre d'eau avec des complétements alimentaires sur la table de nuit. Il s'assit au bord du lit, juste à côté des jambes de Stiles. Ce dernier se saisit de l'assiette. Il ne jeta pas un regard noir à la nourriture, prenant simplement sa fourchette pour en couper un morceau. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Derek.

Stiles s'arrêta de marcher et releva les yeux sur lui, une question dans le regard. « Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu t'es réveillé. » Les yeux bruns se baissèrent sur l'assiette, juste une seconde avant de se relever dans ceux de Derek. Il avala difficilement. « Je veux dire – tu n'as pas à te forcer à parler, si tu ne le veux pas. Mais … » Derek soupira. Il n'était pas bon avec ça, pas doué avec les mots ou leur formulation. Et il n'était même pas le genre de personne à ne pas supporter le silence, au contraire, il aurait préféré que les gens apprennent à se taire plus souvent. Mais à chaque fois que Stiles lui offrait le traitement du silence, ne répondant à ses questions que par des signes de têtes ou des regards, il avait l'impression d'être revenu trois mois plus tôt, quand Stiles attendait juste que Derek retire un masque de gentillesse pour l'attaquer.

« Si tu veux dire quelque chose, quoique ce soit, tu peux. Même sans que je te pose une question. N'importe quoi. » Il marqua une pause. « Et pour hier soir, je suis désolé si tu –

\- Derek, tout va bien. » Il releva ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles, surpris par le calme de sa voix.

« Je ne veux juste pas que tu penses que j'essayais quoique ce soit. » Stiles se redressa légèrement à ses mots. Derek pensa que, peut-être, l'adolescent n'y avait pas pensé lui-même, puis réalisa que ça avait forcément été le cas. Stiles restait toujours sur ses gardes, repassait en situation d'alerte au moindre signe.

« Je sais que tu ne me toucheras pas, » répondit-il. Derek sembla soulagé en entendant ses mots, et Stiles sut qu'il ne comprenait pas à quel point cela le terrifiait. Évidemment, c'était rassurant de savoir que Derek n'était pas comme le reste d'entre eux, apaisant de ne pas avoir à être sur ses gardes à chaque instant, de savoir qu'il était en sécurité. Mais cette sécurité ressemblait à un chemin miné. Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on retire le voile et le pousse sur une de ces bombes, et c'était justement ça qui lui faisait peur. Il n'était plus sur ses gardes et Derek n'était pas comme eux, et Stiles ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds. Il avait peur d'être blessé d'une centaine de manières qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il avait peur de faire confiance à Derek. Il avait peur d'être heureux juste pour tout perdre à nouveau. Il avait peur de ne pas supporter le choc si ça devait être le cas.

Il ne voulait pas que Derek soit comme eux, mais s'il l'était, il saurait à quoi s'attendre. Ils pouvaient lui faire mal, mais ne pouvaient pas lui faire peur. Ils pouvaient lui dire que tout irait bien, mais ne pouvaient pas le lui faire ressentir. Ils pouvaient posséder chaque parcelle de sa peau et le marquer comme leur propriété, mais ne pouvaient pas obtenir son esprit, sa voix, ses émotions. Derek ne pouvait pas lui faire ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Et de la même façon, il pouvait tout ce dont ils avaient été incapables.

« Je ne te toucherai pas, » répéta Derek, comme un serment qu'il proférait pour eux deux. Puis, il se détourna et recommença à manger. Stiles l'imita, à travers sa gorge serrée. Il se força à avaler, puis se força à parler.

« C'est très bon. » Il offrit un sourire à Derek, une vraie courbe sincère.

Derek lui sourit en retour. « Merci. » Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le loup rangea les assiettes et les verres. Stiles s'assit sur le lit et l'autre revint avec pour ambition de le porter jusqu'à la voiture.

Stiles écarta les bras et Derek s'agenouilla au bord du lit pour le serrer contre lui. Stiles enfonça son visage dans le creux de son cou, laissant son nez froid s'y réchauffer. Il passa ses bras autour du son torse fort, et sentit ceux du loup s'enrouler autour de lui. La joue qu'il savait mal rasée se posa contre le haut de sa tête, alors qu'une main jouait avec les petits cheveux dans sa nuque. Stiles n'avait plus mal nulle part, il n'avait plus peur. Il ne voulait plus jamais bouger. Il inspira contre la peau chaude, une odeur salée et tendre. Toute la peau qu'il touchait était douce, fine et lisse, y compris les doigts contre sa nuque. Il frissonna dans l'étreinte. « Tu as froid ? » Stiles avait toujours froid, sa peau était gelée même sous plusieurs pulls et couvertures, mais il ne frissonnait jamais à cause du froid, autrement, il tremblerait en permanence. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ceux-ci tombèrent sur l'horloge du micro-onde et il se rendit compte qu'il retenait Derek depuis trop longtemps. Alors, il s'écarta.

« Tu veux bien que je te porte jusqu'en bas ? »

Stiles acquiesça, puis, il se reprit. « Oui. » Derek lui lança un rapide sourire avant de lui tourner le dos, toujours agenouillé. Stiles s'appuya contre lui. Lorsque le loup se releva, ses pieds quittèrent le sol, les bras de Derek s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes et son torse fut pressé contre son dos. Il posa la tête sur son épaule à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et eut l'impression d'avoir à nouveau huit ans.

Derek descendit les escaliers avec précaution et posa délicatement Stiles sur le siège passager avant de le lâcher. Il conduit tranquillement jusqu'à l'hôpital. « Je peux ? » demanda Stiles, la main à quelques centimètres de l'autoradio et Derek acquiesça avant de jeter un regard noir à l'automobiliste qui le suivait dans le rétroviseur. Stiles alluma alors la radio et le son de la balade remplie l'habitacle. Le son des cordes de la guitare avait quelque chose d'immédiatement apaisant, la voix qui l'accompagnait était douce et pleine de peine.

 _It's not that we're scared. It's just that it's delicate._

Stiles observait la ville par la fenêtre et les arbres qui tendaient leurs branches vers le ciel gris. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'hôpital, Stiles reconnut le chemin. Dans ses souvenirs, les arbres étaient plus verts, la route brillait sous un soleil lourd. Le bitume passait rapidement sous les roues de la voiture et sa mère jetait des coups d'œil réguliers à l'heure indiquée sur le tableau de bord. _Ça va aller,_ répétait-elle, encore et encore et encore. La façade de l'hôpital n'avait pas changé. Un large parking et un immeuble carré et blanc aux petites fenêtres séparées à égale distance. Les lettres du fronton en néon éteint dominaient l'entrée. « Hé, tu te sens bien ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Derek et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. « Tu es déjà venu ici, » devina le loup. Il semblait avoir déjà deviné la raison de son léger affolement. Stiles ne répondit pas, s'occupant de réguler sa respiration. « Ça va aller, » lui dit Derek et un rire nerveux quitta ses lèvres. Le loup haussa les sourcils.

« Ma mère disait tout le temps ça, » expliqua-t-il. Les mots étaient sortis âprement de sa bouche. Il expira profondément et jeta un coup d'œil au bâtiment. Il ne voulait pas y entrer.

Derek le regardait comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir poser sa question. Mais les yeux de Stiles lui répondaient avec un encouragement silencieux. « C'est là que ton père est mort ? »

Pendant un moment, Stiles resta immobile, puis il secoua négativement la tête. « Dans l'ambulance. Mais c'est ici qu'on l'a appris.

\- Tu veux qu'on trouve un autre hôpital ? » demanda Derek.

La proposition était tellement absurde. Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous la surprise. Pourtant, Derek était sérieux et s'il le lui demandait, le loup l'emmènerait loin d'ici, roulerait sur des kilomètres juste pour trouver un autre endroit. Stiles secoua la tête.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et Derek porta Stiles sur son dos jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. « Bonjour, est-ce que Madame McCall travaille aujourd'hui ? »

La secrétaire les jaugea du regard avant de répondre. « Je vais voir si elle est disponible. Vous pouvez aller vous assoir.

\- Ça va, je vais attendre, » répondit naturellement Derek. La personne le regarda avec surprise.

« Ça risque de prendre un moment, » précisa-t-elle alors qu'elle se levait, mais Derek se contenta d'hausse une épaule. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis laissa tomber, partit et disparut au détour du couloir.

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Derek se tenait droit, comme s'il ne portait personne sur son dos, et n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé. Le loup lui sourit et elle retourna s'assoir. Après plusieurs autres minutes, les quelques personnes qui étaient assis dans la salle d'attente commencèrent à leur jeter des regards intrigués. La réceptionniste ne cessait de relever les yeux sur eux, ses sourcils hésitant entre se hausser ou se froncer. Stiles finit par enfoncer son visage dans le creux du cou de Derek pour étouffer un rire, son torse tremblant contre le dos du loup. Ce dernier dut se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas lui aussi se mettre à rire.

« Derek ? » l'interpela Mélissa. L'alpha se racla la gorge pour reprendre son calme et offrit un sourire à l'infirmière.

« Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien. » Mélissa fit trainer sa syllabe alors qu'elle tentait visiblement d'identifier la personne hilare qui se cachait dans l'épaule de Derek.

« Stiles a surement une cheville cassée, » lui expliqua Derek.

Mélissa haussa les sourcils et regarda le garçon d'un air amusé. « Ce qui est hilarant, j'en suis sûre, » dit-elle avec un sourire. Stiles releva la tête, pinçant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Mais quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Mélissa, une image se superposa à l'autre. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, le choc peignit les traits de son visage.

« Bonjour, » dit-il comme un réflexe. _Stiles ! On dit bonjour aux gens avant de rentrer chez eux !_ Il pouvait entendre l'infirmière rire aux mots de sa mère. Il eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

Il l'avait déjà revue pourtant, mais c'était différent de la revoir ici. Ici, dans cette tenue d'infirmière, l'air juste un peu plus âgée que lorsqu'elle tenait sa mère pleurante et criante et essayait de la calmer alors qu'il s'était prostré dans un coin du hall. « Stiles ? » La voix de Derek interrompit ses pensées. Celui-ci avait tourné la tête autant que possible pour voir son expression. Stiles se rapetissa contre lui, comme s'il essayait de se cacher derrière l'homme ou de s'en rapprocher le plus possible.

« Venez, on va faire une radio, » dit Mélissa avant de les guider à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. L'avantage de connaitre une infirmière : vous sautiez les heures d'attentes. Quand il fut assis, sa cheville en place, Mélissa régla l'appareil. Derek s'était retiré dans un coin de la pièce, la laissant travailler. « Comment tu te sens, Stiles ? » Celui-ci hocha la tête en lui offrant un petit sourire. « Tu manges mieux ? » Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

Stiles repensa aux paroles de Derek plus tôt ce matin, mais les mots restaient coincés au plus profond de sa gorge. Lorsque le regard maternel passait sur lui, il le brulait. Son regard était pire que celui de Scott.

Ils attendirent les résultats de la radio, puis, Mélissa lui montra les différents points où ses os étaient brisés. Ensuite, ils allèrent dans une petite salle et elle prépara un plâtre. Stiles resta immobile pendant tout le processus, ses yeux rivés sur l'infirmière. Il sentit le regard de Derek sur lui tout du long. Puis, Mélissa quitta la pièce pour préparer des papiers et Derek se rapprocha de lui. « Comment tu – »

Il fut interrompu par les bras de Stiles qui s'écartèrent. Les yeux bruns brillaient d'une question muette et Derek n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'approcher de lui. Les bras de Stiles s'enroulèrent autour du corps du loup avec plus de précipitation qu'auparavant. Comme il était assis sur une table et Derek debout, son visage fut plaqué contre la poitrine du loup. Ce dernier baissa la tête pour poser sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne, son nez frottant dans les cheveux bruns.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Mélissa avait les yeux baissés sur des feuilles de papier et, après les avoir relues, elle les tendit à Derek. « Voilà. » Il la remercia et dit qu'il allait passer à l'accueil. « Il y a des fauteuils roulant dans le couloir, si tu veux éviter de te faire à nouveau remarquer, » glissa-t-elle. Mais Derek haussa une épaule avant de s'agenouiller une nouvelle fois devant Stiles qui grimpa sur son dos. Elle poussa un soupir amusé en les regardant partir dans le couloir.

L'infirmière de l'accueil inspira brusquement lorsque Derek lâcha l'une des jambes de Stiles pour signer les papiers, sans avoir aucune difficulté à le garder sur son dos. Elle garda la bouche entrouverte jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le bâtiment, et Stiles dut à nouveau enfouir son visage dans le cou du loup pour ne pas rire.

Ils rentrèrent. Derek porta une nouvelle fois Stiles dans les escaliers et lui interdit de se déplacer sans ses béquilles. Celui-ci accepta et alla s'assoir dans le canapé. Il n'avait pas envie de travailler, alors il demanda au loup s'il voulait regarder un film. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ?

\- _Forest Gump_? » proposa Stiles avec un léger sourire. Si c'était le film préféré de Derek, alors il ne pourrait pas résister, n'est-ce pas ? Le loup installa l'ordinateur sur la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Stiles.

Lorsque Forest se mit à courir et que les prothèses métalliques autour de ses jambes se brisèrent, Derek glissa, « N'essaie pas de faire pareil. » Stiles fut si surpris par le commentaire qu'il se mit à rire. Il jeta un coup d'œil au loup pour voir Derek essayer de réprimer un sourire. Il se laissa aller et appuya son épaule contre la sienne. Involontairement, Derek se laissa aussi aller contre lui. Ils continuèrent de regarder le film sans plus bouger.

Quand il fut fini, Stiles se décida à aller étudier l'un des cahiers de Lydia. Derek prit son ordinateur et s'allongea sur son canapé, posant la machine sur son torse. Il resta ainsi à vérifier l'actualité et reprendre les archives familiales que son oncle avait numérisées pour les croiser avec les données que les Argent avaient partagées avec lui. Puis, son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et il remarqua qu'il avait sauté un repas. Il se redressa, et immédiatement, son dos hurla de douleur. « Oh bordel, » grogna-t-il en s'étirant. « C'est le canapé le plus inconfortable du monde. »

Stiles le regarda s'étirer avec amusement. « Les loups-garous ne peuvent pas avoir mal au dos, » lui rappela-t-il.

Derek grimaça. « C'est dire combien ce canapé est horrible, » répondit-il. Il se releva et roula une dernière fois des épaules avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. « Hors de question que tu y dormes à nouveau. » Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour voir ce qu'il pouvait préparer. Il lista mentalement ce qu'il voyait quand il réalisa la portée de ses mots. Il se retourna brusquement vers Stiles, qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il y avait cette lueur d'analyse calme dans ses yeux que Derek savait maintenant reconnaitre.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mais n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire.

Il resta ainsi, la porte du frigo ouverte dans la main, son corps tourné vers Stiles et les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Pendant que l'autre le dévisagea intensément, son visage neutre pour perturber Derek encore plus, un stylo figé au-dessus d'une page couverte de rature.

Derek attendait que Stiles lui dise qu'il n'avait jamais eu mal au dos. Stiles attendait que Derek retire son offre. Tous deux refusaient de prendre complètement conscience que Derek avait sous-entendu que Stiles allait dormir avec lui chaque nuit à partir de maintenant.

Lorsque le silence s'étendit sur plusieurs autres longues minutes, ils furent obligés d'admettre que c'était bien la proposition qui flottait entre eux. Sauf que Stiles trouvait effectivement que le lit du loup était bien plus confortable que son canapé. Sauf que Derek n'avait aucune envie de retirer son offre. « À moins que ça te gêne, » finit par dire Derek pour rompre le silence.

Stiles ne réagit pas pendant une seconde, puis, il secoua la tête. « Mais tu préfères peut-être dormir seul, » dit-il pour offrir au loup une porte de sortie.

Derek haussa une épaule. « Ta présence ne me dérange pas. »

Ils se regardèrent fixement encore un moment avant de hocher la tête d'un air entendu. Puis, Derek se retourna, prit ce qui lui passait sous la main, ferma le réfrigérateur et commença à préparer à manger. Stiles baissa les yeux et recommença à gribouiller.

Après manger, Lydia arriva à l'appartement. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à parler de chimie, Derek partit faire quelques courses. Après dix minutes d'explications, Stiles avait toujours les sourcils froncés et regardait son amie comme si chaque mot lui faisait mal. Lydia s'arrêta de parler et réfléchit à une nouvelle façon de lui expliquer. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Si j'ai réussi à l'expliquer à Malia et Cora, je peux te le faire comprendre. » Elle bascula la tête en arrière et regarda le plafond en réfléchissant.

« Tu as aussi donné des cours à Cora ? » Lydia hocha la tête de façon absente.

« Oui, elle a manqué quelques années après … » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Stiles. Celui-ci comprit qu'une ombre flottait.

« Après l'incendie ? » essaya-t-il. Les yeux de Lydia s'écarquillèrent.

Elle se rassit dans sa chaise et posa les coudes sur la table, se penchant légèrement vers lui et parlant d'un ton plus bas, comme si quelqu'un pouvait surprendre leur conversation. « Tu sais pour l'incendie ? » Stiles hésita, mais finit par hocher la tête. La surprise de Lydia s'accentua. « Derek t'en a parlé ? » Il ne répondit pas, ne fit même pas un signe de tête. « Derek te parle de lui ? De sa vie ? »

Stiles n'osait toujours pas répondre, mais Lydia le regardait d'une manière telle qu'il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il osa finalement hocher la tête. Elle se renfonça dans le fond de sa chaise, le fixant d'un air ahuri. « Il ne parle jamais de lui, » dit-elle.

Stiles garda une expression neutre. Lydia avait tort. Derek parlait souvent de lui, de sa famille, de son enfance. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est Derek, » répondit immédiatement Lydia comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde. « Il déteste parler. Surtout de lui. » Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à combien c'était faux. Derek avait toujours ce demi sourire, heureux et nostalgique, quand il parlait de sa famille ou de son passé. Il aimait raconter ses souvenirs, les partager, les revivre l'espace d'un instant. Il réalisa que, peut-être, sa meute ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça. Stiles connaissait le film préféré de chacun de ses frères et sœurs, le nom de deux de ses cousins et combien sa tante était ennuyeuse.

Au début, Derek avait seulement parler quand Stiles parlait. Celui-ci ne savait pas si c'était la culpabilité de lui arracher des informations, l'envie de le mettre à l'aise, ou l'espoir d'obtenir plus d'informations sur Stiles en attisant sa curiosité. Après quelques temps, Derek avait commencé à juste offrir ces brides de souvenirs aléatoirement, parfois seulement quelques mots, comme des indices dispersés. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Stiles ne dit rien, malgré le regard insistant de Lydia. Il était certain que la jeune fille savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais elle ne fit aucun effort pour en apprendre davantage. Finalement, elle se mit à hocher la tête. « Oui, après l'incendie, Cora n'est pas retournée à l'école. Alors quand j'ai aidé Malia, elle nous a simplement rejointes. Elle détestait toutes les matières. Sauf l'histoire, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne comprenait pas que c'était réel, et pas un film ou un livre. » Stiles savait que Cora aimait lire, qu'elle passait des heures à se plonger dans d'autres mondes et à rêver d'être n'importe où ailleurs qu'à Beacon Hills. D'après Derek, elle ne lisait presque plus maintenant. Tous les livres de la bibliothèque étaient à elle.

« Oh, je sais ! » s'exclama Lydia après un silence. Elle prit une nouvelle feuille, s'arma une nouvelle fois de son stylo et commença une nouvelle explication. Stiles venait de comprendre quand Derek passa la porte. Celui-ci s'arrêta en arrivant sur le palier, ses yeux immobilisés sur Stiles et celui-ci lui offrit un large sourire. Derek sembla hésiter, mais, d'elles-mêmes, ses lèvres s'arquèrent en un sourire.

« Tu manges ici ? » demanda Derek. Les deux adolescents relevèrent la tête et remarquèrent que la nuit était tombée.

« Non, je dine avec ma mère. Ça fait longtemps, » répondit Lydia. Elle regarda l'heure sur la montre qu'elle avait au poignet. « Et je vais y aller maintenant, d'ailleurs. » Elle ramassa ses affaires et leur dit au revoir. Quand elle quitta la pièce, Derek était déjà en train de préparer le diner. Stiles se leva pour mettre la table, mais réalisa qu'il n'irait pas loin avec ses béquilles.

Il décida de le faire quand même, avança jusqu'au placard, posa ses béquilles et tendit les bras pour atteindre les assiettes. Son épaule frôla celle de Derek. Stiles baissa les bras et se retourna appuyé sur le meuble pour poser les assiettes sur le comptoir. Il reprit ses béquilles et s'écarta du loup pour retourner vers la table. Ce dernier sentit son corps se pencher contre son grès dans la direction où Stiles partait. Il se gifla mentalement. Le plus jeune se tint en équilibre et fut reconnaissant que la distance entre la table et le comptoir soit réduite. S'il n'avait pas eu la gorge serrée, Derek lui aurait dit d'arrêter immédiatement. Il revint pour prendre deux verres et le loup s'accrocha au bord du meuble pour ne pas se pencher vers lui. Il revint une dernière fois pour les couverts et le loup força ses yeux à rester sur la casserole.

Ils regardèrent un autre film après le repas. Un film calme sur des gens qui tombent amoureux. Derek avait le côté gauche de son corps en flamme, alors qu'il était pressé contre Stiles. Probablement l'enfer commençant à l'accueillir. Il fut incapable de suivre le film. Mais il devait être drôle, puisque Stiles n'arrêtait pas de rire, pour le plus grand malheur de son cœur qui oubliait sans arrêt comment fonctionner. La seule chose à laquelle Derek pensait, était combien la peau de Stiles était brulante à travers son pull. Il se demanda si la peau de ses bras était aussi douce que celle de sa nuque, puis, il réalisa ce à quoi il pensait et se força à se concentrer sur autre chose. Stiles rit à nouveau et Derek mourut un peu plus.

Le générique du film passa sur l'écran et Derek dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait rien suivi. « Tu as aimé ? » lui demanda Stiles.

« Oui, c'était génial, » répondit-il. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit les yeux bruns en train de le fixer et il comprit que Stiles savait qu'il mentait. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder. Stiles avait l'air d'avoir compris, de savoir, mais peut-être Derek était-il simplement paranoïaque.

Stiles ne dit rien. Il alla prendre sa douche après qu'ils aient entouré son plâtre d'un sac poubelle. Derek fit nerveusement les cent pas dans le loft. Son regard passait de la porte de la salle de bain au canapé, sur lequel était restés la couverture et l'oreiller de Stiles au cas où celui-ci veuille y retourner. Une part de lui espérait que Stiles dorme dans son lit, parce qu'il aimait sentir sa présence et son odeur près de lui et parce qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années. L'autre part, elle, avait peur que Stiles dorme avec lui, peur de rendre les choses étranges et peur de lui-même.

Stiles sortit de la salle de bain vêtu de son pyjama et les cheveux encore mouillés. Derek se força à détourner le regard et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler une eau glaciale pour se calmer. Après s'être lavé, il se mit en pyjama. Il se jeta un regard noir à travers le miroir avant de quitter la pièce.

Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur Stiles, assis sur le bord du lit. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers Derek, comme incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Lentement, le loup s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur l'autre bord. Stiles ne resta pas dos à lui. Il se tourna pour suivre le mouvement de Derek, jusqu'à s'assoir, les jambes repliées contre lui, mais face au loup.

Lorsque Derek s'allongea, Stiles passa sous la couverture. Ils se regardèrent fixement. La gêne encombrait l'air au point de les étouffer. « Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ? » s'assura encore une fois Derek.

Stiles secoua la tête. « Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ? » demanda-t-il à son tour. Derek ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre, mais il finit par secouer la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre pour vouloir avoir Stiles aussi près de lui, mais il était incapable de refuser. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à s'endormir. « Tu vas rester comme ça ? »

Derek ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard brun. Il lui posa une question muette et Stiles tira légèrement sur la couverture pour lui indiquer ce dont il parlait. « Je pensais que tu serais plus à l'aise comme ça, » répondit le loup avec hésitation.

« Mais tu vas avoir froid, » fit remarquer Stiles. Ils se défièrent du regard un instant, puis, Derek s'exécuta.

Ils étaient allongés aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre, mais les sens de Derek étaient assez sensibles pour ressentir la chaleur que le corps de Stiles propageait sous la couverture. Stiles était allongé face à lui, les jambes remontées contre son torse, ses bras croisés comme une barrière de protection devant lui. Il gardait les yeux ouverts, observant Derek comme un garde surveille une frontière. Le loup était allongé sur le dos, visage tourné vers le plafond. Il essayait plus que tout de ne pas penser au fait que Stiles était allongé à un mètre de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, mais l'odeur de l'humain à ses côtés emplie son nez. C'était doux et sucré, et ses muscles se détendirent immédiatement. À contre-cœur, il prit à nouveau une profonde respiration.

« Bonne nuit, Derek. » Il tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage tranquille aux paupières fermées de Stiles. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il fut incapable de lui répondre. Il laissa le parfum faire taire son esprit et le bercer. Il était si simple de s'endormir ainsi.

.

.

* * *

" _It's not that we're scared. It's just that it's delicate."_ vient de la chanson "Delicate" de Damien Rice.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et commentent cette histoire !

Et un merci spécial à lolipop62150 pour m'aider avec tes commentaires !

.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Pensées

.

.

 **Chapitre 12 : Pensées**

.

.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, » répéta Stiles pour la troisième fois.

Ils étaient garés dans un parking vide et Derek avait finalement réussi à convaincre Stiles de passer derrière le volant. « Tu dois apprendre à conduire.

\- J'ai la cheville cassée.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ta cheville gauche. Deux pédales, un seul pied.

\- C'est pas logique, » insista Stiles.

Derek le regarda fixement. « De quoi tu as peur ? »

Stiles se redressa légèrement. Le loup n'avait pas prononcé ces mots comme un défis, mais c'était visiblement la façon dont l'adolescent les prenait. Il faillit se reprendre, mais décida du contraire au dernier moment, haussant un sourcil à la place. Stiles soutint son regard, avant de se mettre face au pare-brise. « Et si j'abime ta voiture ?

\- Tu ne vas pas abimer ma voiture.

\- Et _si_ j'abime ta voiture ?

\- Tu ne vas _pas_ abimer ma voiture. »

Stiles le regarda du coin de l'œil. « C'est une menace ? » demanda-t-il.

Derek se demanda s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait. « Non, » répondit-il. « De la confiance. » Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ces mots. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait de les dire à voix haute. Stiles parut tout aussi surpris que lui, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux rapidement avant de se reconcentrer sur la route en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Bon, comment je m'y prends ?

\- Mets les mains à dix heure dix, » indiqua Derek. Stiles haussa les sourcils dans sa direction. « Sur le volant. » Stiles fronça les sourcils en observant le volant, semblant chercher quelque chose d'inscrit dessus. Derek se demanda s'il se moquait de lui, puis, il prit les mains de Stiles dans les siennes pour les placer sur le volant. Sa peau _brula_. Stiles ne pouvait pas possiblement être aussi chaud, donc Derek avait un problème. _Évidemment_ qu'il avait un problème. Il écarta les mains. « Comme ça, » dit-il, puis, il eut besoin de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Ensuite, tu actionnes la marche avant – comme ça. » Il l'actionna, assez lentement pour que Stiles le voit faire. Celui-ci avait le front plissé de concentration et Derek voulait y passer le pouce pour en défaire les plis. Il détourna le regard. « Et maintenant, tu appuis doucement sur la pédale de droite. »

La voiture démarra très lentement, le moteur n'émit qu'un léger son, très loin de ceux qu'il poussait quand Derek conduisait, pied au plancher. « Tu peux aller plus vite, » dit-il et Stiles appuya légèrement plus fort sur la pédale, toujours pas assez pour que la Camaro prenne vraiment de la vitesse. « Okay, lâche l'accélérateur. » Stiles n'attendit pas une seconde avant d'arrêter d'accélérer et la Camaro s'immobilisa. Il tourna la tête vers Derek. « Tu te sens d'aller plus vite qu'un escargot ? » demanda le loup.

Stiles eut l'air vexé et il se retourna face au volant, le serra dans ses mains et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il alla à peine plus vite au début, puis, il prit lentement un peu de vitesse. La voiture avança tout droit sur la moitié du parking, puis Derek l'arrêta. « Okay, freine, maintenant. Il faut appuyer un peu plus fort que pour – » Stiles donna un coup violent sur la pédale de freint et ils basculèrent tous deux vers l'avant. Stiles se retint au volant, Derek au tableau de bord. « _Un peu_ plus fort, » répéta-t-il.

« Désolé. »

Derek retint un soupir en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil. « Bon, prêt à tenter un virage ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas si compliqué, » l'assura-t-il. Il ne fut effectivement pas compliqué pour Stiles de tourner sur la gauche alors que la voiture avançait à l'incroyable allure de trois kilomètres heures. Derek hurlait mentalement.

Pour le chemin du retour, Derek avait repris le volant. Ils avaient été silencieux pendant la moitié du trajet, quand finalement, Stiles demanda. « Ça t'étonne tant que ça que je n'ai jamais appris à conduire ? »

Derek réfléchit un instant. Il avait appris à conduire à quatorze ans, volait la voiture de sa mère à quinze et avait passé son permis le jour de ses seize ans. Mais Stiles n'avait pas vraiment eu sa vie. « Non. Je suppose que c'est normal. » Derek grimaça à ses propres mots et s'empêcha de s'excuser, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire au moindre faux-pas. « Je me suis mis derrière un volant quand j'étais encore trop petit pour toucher les pédales, » confia-t-il, en se souvenant des réprimandes de sa mère.

Stiles sourit, amusé. Il imagina un Derek enfant, trop petit pour voir la route, s'amusant à prétendre être un pilote de course. « Quand j'étais petit, » commença-t-il, « mon père me mettait sur ses genoux et me faisait tenir le volant. Je croyais que je conduisais vraiment, mais il me tenait les mains et faisait tout, bien sûr. Je me sentais grand. Et ma mère me disait que je me débrouillais bien.

« Une fois, un des collègues de mon père nous a arrêté. Surement parce que c'est pas top niveau sécurité, et qu'il n'avait pas reconnu mon père sur le coup. Il s'est mis à bégayer quand mon père lui a demandé quel était le problème. Ma mère n'a pas arrêté de rire jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse par rentrer. Pour moi, mon père était un superhéros qui pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. » Stiles souriait en regardant le centre-ville de Beacon Hills défiler lentement par la fenêtre.

« C'est qui ton superhéros préféré ? » demanda-t-il au loup.

« Je n'en ai pas.

\- En qui tu te déguisait pour Halloween quand tu étais petit ?

\- On ne fêtait pas Halloween chez moi. » Stiles le regarda d'un air outré. Derek haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Je suis un loup-garou. Les gens se déguisent en moi pour Halloween, » rappela-t-il. Stiles n'eut pas eu l'air de trouver son explication convaincante.

« C'est triste de ne jamais avoir fêté Halloween. » Derek haussa une épaule.

« Tu étais qui toi ?

\- Batman. » Derek éclata de rire. « Connard, » lança Stiles, sourire aux lèvres. Derek rit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

.

xx

.

Alors que Stiles avait la tête penchée sur un livre, une de ses mèches de cheveux lui tomba en travers du front et lui barra la vue. Il fronça les sourcils avant de la repasser derrière ses oreilles. Derek l'observa une minute, ses yeux concentrés sur le livre, son doigt qui tapotait le bord de la page. Puis, la longue mèche brune et lisse glissa à nouveau, recevant un regard noir avant que les doigts de Stiles ne l'écartent à nouveau. « Tu veux te les couper ? » demanda Derek.

L'interpelé tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa un instant, semblant ne pas comprendre ce dont il parlait. « Tes cheveux. Tu voudrais qu'ils soient plus courts ? » Stiles releva les yeux sur son front pendant une seconde.

« Tu sais faire ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

Derek haussa une épaule. « Je le fais pour moi, » répondit-il. Stiles l'observa un instant avant de hocher la tête.

Stiles était assis sur une chaise dans la salle de bain, face au miroir. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et il fixait le reflet de Derek dans la glace alors que celui-ci cherchait un peigne et des ciseaux dans le tiroir. Il vint se placer derrière le plus jeune et passa le peigne dans ses cheveux pour les démêler. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard à travers la glace. Il saisissait doucement les mèches, frôlait parfois la peau de son crâne ou de sa nuque. Il se força à garder les yeux baisser.

Puis, il prit le ciseau et sentit une pointe d'odeur âcre dans l'air. « Tu veux que j'arrête ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement. Son regard se leva dans celui de Stiles qui l'observait, les mâchoires serrées, visiblement en conflit avec lui-même. Puis, il secoua négativement la tête.

Derek écarta lentement les lames du ciseau et les approcha encore plus lentement de la mèche qu'il tenait. « Court comment ? » demanda-t-il. Stiles ne répondit pas. « Comme le jour où je t'ai rencontré ? » demanda-t-il pour référence.

Stiles secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. « Plus court, » demanda-t-il.

Derek fit de son mieux. Il n'avait pas peur de faire un massacre, il se coupait lui-même les cheveux et s'était déjà occupé de ceux d'Isaac, même de ceux de sa sœur, Laura, plusieurs fois. Mais il faisait attention à tous les signaux que Stiles pouvait lui envoyer, du stress ou de la peur, peu importe. Il le sentit trembler lorsqu'il arriva à l'arrière de son cou et il caressa doucement sa nuque de deux doigts, avant de faire glisser sa main jusqu'à son épaule qu'il serra doucement. Durant tout son mouvement, il planta son regard dans le sien à travers la vitre du miroir.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, les cheveux de Stiles étaient presque secs. Il passa une main dans ceux-ci pour les ébouriffés, profitant une dernière fois de leur douceur. Le regard brun le regardait avec étonnement, et Derek détourna le regard avant de reposer les ciseaux et le peigne dans le tiroir. « Et voilà, » fit-il. Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux, s'observant un instant dans le miroir avant de relever le visage vers le loup pour lui sourire.

« Merci. »

.

xx

.

Ce soir-là, ils n'avaient rien envie de faire d'autre que regarder des films. Les yeux de Derek brillaient de sommeil lorsqu'il démarra le troisième film. Il se réinstalla dans le canapé, et ferma les yeux après seulement dix minutes. Au bout de vingt, Stiles était sûr qu'il s'était endormi et tourna la tête pour l'observer. Derek avait la tête penchée en arrière, un peu tournée vers lui, et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Les traits de son visage lissés et sans aucune trace de l'expression un peu grognon qui l'accompagnait souvent. Il était détendu, en paix. Stiles était assez près pour voir chaque détail de sa peau, discerner chaque poil sur sa joue mal rasée, chaque cil, chaque strie sur ses lèvres sèches. Sa peau était parfaite. Elle semblait si douce. Il osait à peine respirer par peur de le réveiller.

« Comment tu peux savoir de toute façon, hein ? Que t'es amoureuse ? Comment tu peux le savoir ? » s'exclama la fille du film. Elle avait l'air désespérée. La personne à qui elle parlait leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est pas compliqué. Comment tu te sens avec lui ? Comme si tu flottais ? Comme si tu étais invincible ? En sécurité ? Comme si tu ne voulais plus jamais être où que ce soit d'autre au monde ? Comme si rien d'autre ne comptait ? Eh bien, bravo, ma grande, tu l'aimes. »

Un poids lourd tomba dans l'estomac de Stiles. Ça ne voulait rien dire. C'était un film stupide. Il regarda à nouveau Derek, fixant ses paupières closes et voyant les différentes nuances que prenaient ses iris derrière elles. Grises, vertes, bleues, il ne savait jamais quelle couleur elles adopteraient. Son regard glissa sur les bras nus et il sentit la force avec laquelle ils se refermaient autour de lui, comme s'ils comptaient le protéger contre le monde entier, et leur chaleur qui lui promettait que rien ne le blesserait plus jamais. Il pensa à la confiance stupide qu'il lui accordait car il était incapable de la retenir. Il pensa aux prières qu'il adressait au vide.

Mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

Parce que Stiles ne pouvait pas aimer. Il avait perdu cette capacité quand sa mère avait été dévorée par les flammes, quand son être entier lui avait été volé, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de lui, à part cette minuscule part de fierté qu'il se forçait à garder sans même y croire. Les gens comme lui n'aimaient pas. Et quand ils étaient assez stupides pour le faire, ça les tuait. Il l'avait vu. Stiles n'aimait pas. Il ne pouvait pas de toute manière. Derek était l'alpha qui n'avait jamais voulu de lui. L'alpha qui ne l'avait jamais blessé. C'était tout. La reconnaissance n'est pas de l'amour.

Derek bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, et le côté de son corps vint se presser contre celui de Stiles. La tête du loup tomba en avant, et il observa la masse de cheveux bruns à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Sa peau picotait là où elle rencontrait celle de Derek. Il détourna le regard sur l'écran et essaya de se concentrer sur ce film qui n'avait aucun sens. Le poids dans son estomac se changea en une douleur sourde.

Lorsque le générique eut fini de défiler à l'écran, Derek était toujours endormi, son corps maintenu droit par la présence de celui de Stiles. Aussi, celui-ci n'osa pas s'écarter. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Derek, mais il doutait de pouvoir dormir, assis ainsi contre le loup. Il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, vers les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel et essaya de faire abstraction de tout. Il fit disparaitre la lumière de la lampe au profit de la fine lueur des étoiles, l'air se vida du léger vrombissement de l'ordinateur et de l'odeur persistante des pop-corn grillés. Mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier la chaleur sur la moitié de son corps, l'odeur légèrement salée, le son de la respiration endormie. Et Stiles découvrit qu'il pouvait dormir malgré ces choses.

Il se réveilla quand quelque chose bougea contre lui. Stiles redressa la tête brusquement sous le besoin viscéral d'identifier le corps contre le sien. Son crâne heurta la mâchoire de Derek qui grogna. Le loup le regarda et dut voir quelque chose sur son visage, car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il s'écarta de Stiles, et celui-ci eut subitement froid. « Désolé, » dit le loup alors que l'adolescent entourait ses bras autour de lui-même pour conserver un peu de la chaleur qui s'était écartée de lui. Ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre, sans savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient à communiquer ou comprendre des messages de l'autre.

Puis, Stiles se rapprocha de Derek qui le regardait, alerte. Il ouvrit les bras, les entoura aussitôt autour du loup et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. « J'ai froid.

\- Oh, » répondit simplement Derek en refermant ses bras autour de Stiles. Il passait énergiquement une main du haut au bas de son dos afin de le réchauffer. Mais, après quelques secondes, il réalisa que le corps dans ses bras n'était pas froid, et il s'arrêta. Il posa sa tête contre celle de Stiles et le serra un peu plus fort. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la présence. Le soleil se levait.

Finalement, Stiles s'écarta et Derek, comme toujours, le laissa partir. Sans un mot, le premier saisit ses béquilles et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Au moment où il allait y entrer, il se fit interpeler. « Prêt à réessayer la conduite ? » Stiles le regarda légèrement confus.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas peur que j'abime ta voiture ? » demanda-t-il. Il se souvenait de la façon dont Isaac avait semblé habitué aux menaces si jamais il lui faisait le moindre mal.

Derek haussa une épaule. « Il faut bien que tu apprennes. Et j'ai confiance en mes réflexes pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie. » Stiles hocha simplement la tête avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain. Derek poussa un soupir et bascula sa tête en arrière dans le canapé. Son corps aurait dû être tendu d'avoir dormi assis sur ce canapé, au lieu de ça, c'était la meilleure nuit qu'il avait passé depuis bien trop longtemps.

Pour empêcher son esprit de partir en flamme, il se leva et se concentra sur la préparation du petit déjeuner. Il écouta attentivement le bruit régulier de l'eau de la douche pour se calmer. Stiles sortit, et Derek le laissa manger pendant qu'il allait se doucher. Depuis quelques jours, Derek devait prendre des douches glaciales pour rester calme.

Le reste de la journée se déroula lentement et sans imprévu, mais Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont Derek et lui gravitait l'un autour de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, ils passaient presque assez proche pour s'effleurer. Parfois, ils entraient en collision quand l'attirance était trop forte pour que Stiles ne demande pas à l'autre de le prendre contre lui. Même alors qu'il était simplement assis à la table, Derek pouvait entrer dans son espace vitale et se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait, sans que Stiles ne sente cette lame froide glisser le long de sa nuque. Il tournait la tête et parlait à quelques centimètres de la joue de Derek, et il savait que celui-ci le sentait, car ses pupilles se dilataient. Le picotement de sa peau quand les mains de Derek replaçaient les siennes sur le volant, quand elles prenaient le livre qu'il tenait pour qu'il s'intéresse à autre chose. C'était une danse. C'était un jeu. Stiles connaissait chaque pas et chaque règle, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait vraiment se laisser porter et jouer.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » _Oups_. Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour que sa vision se focalise sur Derek, sourcils haussés depuis la place passager.

« Désolé.

\- Si tu en as marre, on peut arrêter.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas marre. J'étais juste distrait ?

\- A quoi tu pensais ?

\- Hum … » Stiles haussa une épaule. Il pensait à beaucoup de choses, sans arrêt, sans pause, sans répit. Son esprit était une machine tourbillonnante lancée à pleine puissance, plus rapide que celles des autres, plus folle que la normale. « A plein de choses. »

Derek le regarda comme quelqu'un qui attend la fin d'une phrase. Stiles le regarda droit dans les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, et laissa les mots s'échapper.

« Je pensais à quand Scott et moi, on avait décidé de voler la voiture de son père pour aller au Grand Canyon. On devait avoir sept ans. À l'époque, on prenait l'atlas de sa mère avec la carte des Etats-Unis et on pointait notre doigt quelque part et on l'ajoutait à la liste des endroits où on irait quand on serait grand. Mais la vieille, j'avais vu un reportage sur le Grand Canyon à la télé, et ça avait l'air génial. C'était beau et tout. Bon, le gars qui présentait le truc avait l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Maintenant que j'y pense, il devait surement en avoir marre de son job car il devait être sous-payé, ou alors il n'aimait pas le Grand Canyon. Ce qui est stupide. Qui peut ne pas aimer le Grand Canyon ? Surement sous payé. Ou alors, ils avaient enregistré l'audio super tard et le gars était crevé car leur machine à café avait rendu l'âme. Apparemment ces machines sont nulles et ont une durée de vie super moisie. Mon père s'en plaignait tout le temps. On a eu plein de machines à café différentes. J'avais pas le droit de m'en approcher. J'en avais cassé une, une fois, quand j'avais voulu servir un café à mon père parce qu'il avait l'air fatigué. J'arrivais pas à l'attraper car elle était sur le meuble, alors j'ai tiré sur le fil pour qu'elle s'approche du bord, mais elle a dégringolé. C'était pas vraiment ma faute. J'ai quand même été privé de sortie pendant deux semaines, c'était l'été en plus, donc j'ai pas vu Scott pendant deux semaines. C'était long. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai fini Pokémon pour la première fois. C'est la première fois que j'avais vraiment le temps de m'y mettre car j'étais tout le temps dehors quand j'étais petit. On allait aussi loin que possible avec nos vélos, mais un jour Scott a fait une crise d'asthme à cause d'une des plantes de la forêt et nos parents nous ont interdit d'y retourner. On n'obéissait pas mais on faisait semblant. Et – quoi ? Oh, euh, désolé. »

Derek le regardait comme s'il était fou, ou peut-être juste avec surprise, et un peu d'admiration, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un parler aussi longtemps. « Désolé, » dit à nouveau Stiles.

« Vous y êtes arrivé ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils, confus. « À piquer la voiture de son père.

\- Oh, non. On avait sept ans, on ne savait même pas qu'on avait besoin de clés. » Derek sourit d'un air amusé. Alors que le silence s'éternisait, Stiles avait à nouveau envie de s'excuser. Quelque chose de frais contre sa nuque.

« Tu pensais vraiment à tout ça ? »

Stiles haussa une épaule. « Pas vraiment. Je crois que j'avais dérivé sur autre chose, » avoua-t-il. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce à quoi il avait pensé, mais il en était incapable.

« C'est comme ça que ton esprit fonctionne ? » demanda Derek. « Tout le temps ? » Stiles le regarda une seconde avant de hocher la tête. « Ça doit être bruyant.

\- J'aime bien le bruit, » répondit Stiles. Derek hocha imperceptiblement la tête. « Du coup, tu disais ? » demanda-t-il. Le loup mit une seconde à comprendre ce dont parlait Stiles.

« Oh, oui. Alors – » Il commença à expliquer quelque chose que Stiles devait faire en conduisant et celui-ci forçait son cerveau à rester concentré sur les indications du loup. Puis, il passa à la pratique, faisant de son mieux pour tourner et retourner dans le parking sans abimer la Camaro. Plus il conduisait, plus il se sentait à l'aise.

Pour rentrer, Derek reprit le volant et Stiles regarda Beacon Hills défiler par la fenêtre. « Stiles ? » l'interpela le loup à un feu rouge. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, le questionnant du regard. « À quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-il.

Stiles le fixa un moment, puis il fronça les sourcils et demanda, « Tu veux vraiment entendre ça ?

\- Oui. » Derek ne quitta pas la route des yeux en lui répondant. Stiles l'observa encore quelques secondes, puis, il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le décor. Il prit une grande inspiration et il laissa les mots quitter sa gorge au moment où ils atteignaient son esprit. Une fois ou deux, il lança un regard en biais à Derek pour savoir si celui-ci en avait assez, mais dès qu'il s'arrêtait, même juste une seconde, le loup se tournait vers lui pour avoir la suite. Alors Stiles parla. Il parla comme quand il était enfant et que ses parents l'écoutaient avec un mélange d'amusement et de lassitude. Il parla parce qu'il détestait le silence et qu'on lui donnait la permission de ne pas le supporter. Il parla parce que Derek voulait l'écouter.

Et Derek l'écoutait parce qu'il adorait la voix de Stiles et encore plus la façon dont son esprit fonctionnait.

Derek écoutait Stiles, et il était emporté dans une tornade qui prenait origine dans sa voix. Il flottait dans l'air, tournait rapidement sur lui-même jusqu'à avoir le vertige. Il reconnut la sensation de tomber amoureux qui s'insinuait sous sa peau et embrumait son esprit, mais elle était tellement plus douce, plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il savait que, dès que le son s'arrêterait, quand Stiles aurait fini de parler, il ne volerait plus. Il savait qu'il allait s'écraser lourdement sur le sol dès qu'il n'y aurait plus rien pour le porter. Il savait que ce serait violent. Mais la bourrasque dont il était prisonnier ne lui laissait aucun choix. Il ne pouvait pas décider de lentement revenir au sol ou de ne pas être emporté. Il ne choisissait pas. Il n'aurait jamais choisi ça autrement. Il n'était pas fou.

Il regardait deux océans bruns agités et était certain d'être sur le point de devenir aveugle. Il voyait la foule d'émotions et de pensées naitre en éclats d'or dans ces iris avant de se changer en vent bouillant. Alors, Derek réalisa que, même en ayant eu l'opportunité de rester solidement accroché au sol, il aurait été assez hypnotisé pour ignorer tous les avertissements et choisir de voler. Il se dit que peut-être, il existait des cas qui valaient la peine de chuter. Il décida que Stiles en était un. Il laissa le garçon l'emporter dans son esprit, lui faire découvrir une centaine de mondes qui n'étaient pas accessibles depuis le sien. Il se laissa porter dans une douce tempête qui, s'il était chanceux, ne prendrait jamais fin.

Cette nuit, pour la première de nombreuses fois, ils troquèrent leur film habituel pour écouter Stiles parler. Ils étaient assis face à face, les assiettes du diner repoussées sur le côté, et sa voix remplissait l'air. Derek le regardait, parlait à peine, juste pour lui demander de continuer, pour lui poser une question sur une chose en particulier. Il lui tendait un verre d'eau quand sa voix s'enraillait car sa gorge était trop sèche. Parfois, il avait peur que Stiles n'ait plus rien à dire, que sa voix s'éteigne et que tous les mots qu'il possédait l'aient quitté. Mais celui-ci semblait toujours en avoir de nouveaux. Il en avait un stock infini et Derek restait en admiration devant ce fait. L'esprit de Stiles était la porte ouverte sur un millier d'histoires et des centaines de réflexions qui se transformaient en d'autres sans avoir le temps d'être complètement formulées. La parole était trop lente pour la pensée et il était parfois difficile de suivre le chemin qui menait Stiles d'une idée à une autre. Derek savait qu'il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à l'écouter.

Stiles semblait reprendre vie. Le loup avait pu voir combien il semblait aller mieux, jour après jour, plus naturel, plus détendu, plus souriant. Mais, en cet instant, il savait qu'il faisait face à ce qu'était Stiles au plus profond de lui. Une boule d'énergie vive et impossible à calmer. Derek souriait en voyant ses mains s'agiter sous une explication alambiquée. Sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles imita son sourire, plus radieux encore.

Ce dernier continua à parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher. Derek décida de se mettre en pyjama sans quitter la pièce, pour pouvoir continuer à l'écouter. Lorsqu'il retira son t-shirt pour mettre celui qu'il portait pour dormir, le flot de parole de Stiles se modifia brusquement. « Et là il – oh, bordel, t'es beau. » Puis, il s'arrêta brusquement. Derek se figea dans son mouvement. Il était de côté par rapport à Stiles et sa tête se tourna brusquement vers lui.

L'autre homme s'était lui aussi figé. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et rivés sur Derek, mais semblait ne pas le voir. Puis, ils remontèrent jusqu'aux yeux du loup. Deux pointes roses vinrent colorés les joues de Stiles et Derek sentit son propre visage s'empourprer. Il avala difficilement sa salive et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire. « Merci. » Il enfila rapidement son t-shirt de pyjama. Stiles prit son propre pyjama et partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer, manquant de glisser en essayant d'aller trop vite avec ses béquilles.

Derek essayait de garder ses mouvements calmes, de ne pas laisser ses pensées exister, mais les battements affolés du cœur de Stiles qui résonnaient à ses oreilles ne l'aidaient en rien. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Il ne l'aurait jamais dit s'il avait eu le temps de filtrer ses pensées. Ce qui ne changeait pas le fait qu'il l'avait pensé.

Il profita que Stiles soit partit pour finir de se changer, puis il s'allongea sur le lit pour faire quelque chose, et se mit sous la couverture dans la même optique. Quand Stiles sortit de la salle de bain, il regarda Derek avec ce regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non se méfier de l'alpha. Celui-ci se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles qui n'avait pas fait un pas depuis l'entrée de la salle de bain.

« Ça ne change rien, » dit-il. « Je ne vais pas agir différent à cause de ce que tu as dit. » Stiles l'observa un instant, puis, il hocha la tête.

Il avança un peu avant de s'arrêter. Il regarda à nouveau Derek, le dévisagea avant de planter son regard dans le sien. « Mais tu voudrais que ça change. Tu en as envie. »

Les mots de Stiles le clouèrent sur place. Le contredire fut son premier instinct, mais il resta muet. Stiles saurait s'il mentait. Il se détestait. « Écoute, » dit-il, sa voix sûre. « Même si quelque chose devait un jour arriver – si quoique ce soit devait arriver entre toi et moi, ce serait parce que tu en as envie. »

Derek détourna le regard, car il ne supportait pas que celui de Stiles soit si dénué d'émotion, si vide et si neutre. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il avant de se lever.

Stiles resta silencieux, se raidissant légèrement avant de comprendre que Derek partait en direction du canapé. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça, » lui dit-il. Derek s'arrêta pour le regarder à nouveau. Les yeux bruns n'étaient plus vides, mais semblaient ne pas savoir quoi ressentir. Stiles ajouta, « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- Tu plaisantes ? » répondit Derek. Sa voix était teintée d'amertume et de colère.

Stiles le défia du regard. « Tu n'as pas à partir.

\- Tu dors ici, » contra Derek en désignant le lit d'un rapide geste de la main. Mais Stiles continua à le défier du regard, à ne pas bouger, bloquant le chemin entre la chambre et le salon. Si Derek voulait atteindre le canapé, il serait forcé de passer juste à côté de lui, ou bien de marcher sur le lit.

« Derek, ça va. » Celui-ci soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Stiles insista, « Ça va.

\- Comment ça peut aller ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux.

\- Stiles –

\- Si tu l'étais tu te foutrais de me rassurer et t'aurais déjà profité de l'occasion. » Sa voix était devenue plus tranchante à chaque syllabe. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de Derek. Son visage avait pâli. Derek avait envie de vomir et il était certain que Stiles était dans le même état.

Alors qu'il l'observait, il se rendit compte que Stiles tremblait. Il serra les mâchoires et demanda, « Tu veux dormir ? »

L'interpelé hocha la tête et Derek s'allongea à nouveau sous la couverture. Stiles vint en faire de même, restant face au loup. Ils étaient aussi éloignés qu'ils le pouvaient et se regardaient sans savoir comment agir avec l'autre. C'était comme si le moindre geste pouvait causer une explosion.

« Bonne nuit, Stiles, » dit finalement Derek dans un murmure.

Quelque chose changea dans les yeux bruns. Sa voix était calme lorsqu'il répondit. « Bonne nuit, Derek. »

Ils fermèrent les yeux et guettèrent le moment où la respiration de l'autre se calmerait et se régulerait. Ils laissèrent le sommeil venir les prendre.

Stiles se réveilla en premier le lendemain matin. Il regarda le visage endormi de Derek, une chose qu'il avait déjà faite, qui devenait presque une habitude désormais. Il pensa aux mots qui lui avaient échappé la veille et essaya de se souvenir s'il les avait déjà pensés avant. Normalement, il ne s'autorisait pas à penser ainsi. Pourtant, ça ne faisait pas de ses mots un mensonge. Derek était beau. Il fixait son visage endormis et ce constat était évident. Il se demanda quelle serait la sensation de ses traits sous ses doigts et, lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur les lèvres entrouvertes du loup, Stiles sut que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

Les yeux de Derek s'ouvrirent, brillants à cause du sommeil qui les remplissaient. Il se tourna pour s'allonger sur son dos et passa une main sur son visage. Quand ses yeux furent à nouveau sur Stiles, ils clignèrent plusieurs fois, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mais ne dit rien et Stiles attendit.

Quand Derek se leva, il fit de même, le suivit en clopinant dans la cuisine et le regarda préparer une tasse de café et un chocolat chaud. Stiles sortit le grille-pain pour faire chauffer les toasts. Ils restèrent silencieux, mais ce n'était pas gênant. Ils observaient l'autre quand celui-ci ne regardait pas, et détournaient aussitôt le regard quand ils se croisaient par malheur. Mais ça non plus n'était pas gênant, c'était joueur, et Stiles se surprit à sourire en voyant Derek tomber en contemplation devant son plafond quand il releva les yeux de son chocolat pour regarder le loup. Lorsque ce dernier rebaissa les yeux sur Stiles, celui-ci choisit de ne pas détourner le regard et les pupilles de Derek s'écarquillèrent. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, les plantant dans les bruns.

Le contenu de leur tasse était froid quand ils finirent par les boire. Ils se préparèrent pour la leçon de conduite de Stiles. Mais à peine celui-ci avait-il mis sa veste que le téléphone de Derek sonna. « Un bêta de qui ? » Deaton répondit quelque chose que Stiles n'entendit pas. « D'accord, à tout de suite. » Il rangea le téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et se tourna vers Stiles. « Un bêta d'une meute avec laquelle on n'est pas en bon terme veut nous voir. Ils sont à la clinique. »

Stiles acquiesça une fois, se demandant silencieusement si la meute était en bon terme avec qui que ce soit. Ils semblaient excellents à avoir des problèmes. Il resta planté entre Derek et la porte, regardant l'alpha en attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose. Celui-ci prit ses clés de voiture posées sur la table et avança vers la porte. « Allez, viens, » dit-il au moment où il posa la main dans le dos de Stiles pour l'entrainer avec lui, comme s'il doutait que ce dernier le suive s'il ne lui disait pas de le faire.

Stiles sentit sa peau picoter et bruler, même à travers plusieurs couches de vêtements, d'une façon qu'il adora. Il se mit en route, restant juste un peu derrière Derek pour que celui-ci continue de le pousser. Même avec ses béquilles, il descendit l'escalier avec légèreté. Arrivé en bas de ceux-ci, en ouvrant la porte, Derek réalisa que sa main était posée sur Stiles. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et montèrent rencontrer les bruns, l'air légèrement paniqué. Ce dernier lui sourit rapidement, timidement, alors Derek avança jusqu'à la voiture ne le lâchant qu'une fois arrivé à la Camaro.

Ils arrivèrent à la clinique en même temps que Scott et Alison. Il descendait de la moto alors qu'elle enlevait son casque. Il enleva le sien et les posa sur les poignets du véhicule, puis, relevant la tête vers la Camaro, leur fit un signe de la main. « Les autres sont déjà arrivés, » les prévint Alison. « Cora est passée prendre Malia, » ajouta-t-elle en regardant son téléphone, avant de l'enfouir dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Tu crois qu'on a des problèmes ? » Derek haussa une épaule pour répondre à Scott. Il avait le regard diriger vers la clinique avec cette expression fermée et dure qu'il prenait toujours dans ces circonstances. Sa 'tête d'alpha', comme s'amusait à la décrire Isaac.

Ils entrèrent dans la clinique. Les membres de la meute déjà présents étaient debout derrière le comptoir, les deux bêtas inconnus se tenaient du côté visiteur de celui-ci, éloignés de la porte. Ils se tenaient à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre, de façon volontaire, et donnaient l'impression de ne pas être ensemble. Stiles devina que le comptoir devait les protéger d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'ils se méfiaient assez des loups pour préférer que la meute soit à l'abris. Ce qui ne voulait rien dire de bon. Le loup le plus proche d'eux fronça les sourcils en regardant Stiles, son expression s'accentua quand il vit Alison. Il renifla d'un air dégoûté et Scott referma un bras autour de sa petite-amie.

« Je suis Derek Hale, qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? » demanda l'alpha pour toute salutation.

Le loup le plus éloigné de l'entrée regarda l'autre, attentif. Deaton intervint. « Mike est le bêta pour qui je t'ai appelé. M. Oliver est arrivé entre temps, il semble lui aussi vouloir entendre ce que ce bêta a à te dire.

\- Pourquoi ? » demanda Derek en regardant ledit M. Oliver.

Celui-ci se redressa légèrement et planta un regard sûr de lui sur Derek. Ses yeux flashèrent rouges, simplement pour présenter son statut. « Ma meute est en relation avec celle de Hiverdale, » expliqua-t-il. « Alors, en apprenant qu'ils venaient vous demander un service, je me suis permis de venir m'informer de ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Il n'aurait pas été plus simple d'aller directement voir vos amis dans cette meute ? » demanda Derek, un ton légèrement suspicieux. Stiles comprit pourquoi le reste de la meute était derrière le comptoir.

M. Oliver sourit. « Je ne l'ai appris que ce matin. Et vous comprendrez que je veuille savoir exactement quelle sorte d'alliance il compte former. » Derek fronça les sourcils au mot _alliance_. Stiles lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit que son expression dure n'avait pas bougé.

Les yeux de Derek se déplacèrent sur le bêta. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Le bêta se redressa, droit comme un piquet. « Mon alpha m'a chargé de vous porter un message. » Il délivra une demande d'alliance très longue et très officielle. Stiles fronça les sourcils, surpris des manières trop cérémonieuses qu'il employait. Il observa aussi l'alpha qui se tenait derrière lui et son regard qui brillait d'avidité.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous cherchez une alliance avec nous ? » demanda Derek.

« Votre méfiance est normale, » répondit le bêta. « Nous ne sommes pas en bons termes. Mais nous avons besoin de votre aide. Une force surnaturelle est venue attaquer Hiverdale. Votre meute à l'habitude de ce genre de problème. Nous avons pensé que vous pourriez nous aider. Vous êtes doués pour éliminer ce genre de problème. »

Derek demanda plus d'informations, posa question sur question comme s'il cherchait à piéger le loup. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il recevait des explications, sa méfiance diminuait. Il lançait des coups d'œil aux membres de sa meute qui étaient dans le même état que lui. Il eut un échange muet avec Deaton, et celui-ci acquiesça très légèrement la tête.

« Nous allons réfléchir, » répondit finalement Derek.

« Ma meute aidera, évidemment, » intervint alors l'autre alpha, un sourire aux lèvres. Derek l'observa attentivement. Puis, les deux loups quittèrent la clinique. Ils les écoutèrent partir avant de parler.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda Derek. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir leur faire confiance, mais leur histoire tenait trop bien la route.

« Ça sonne comme le genre de truc qui est dans nos cordes, » répondit Scott. « Ça ressemble même à quelque chose qu'on a déjà géré, non ?

\- Plutôt comme un mixte de plusieurs choses, » fit remarquer froidement Lydia, ses yeux plantés sur le comptoir alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir.

« Tu ne leur fait pas confiance ? » demanda Alison en observant son amie.

« On devrait commencer par vérifier leur histoire, » dit Derek.

Stiles les observait en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais il mentait, » dit-il, les mots sortant de sa bouche sur le ton d'une évidence. Tous se tournèrent vers lui et son expression surprise. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils ne s'en soient pas rendus compte.

« Non, il disait la vérité, » le contredit Malia. « Son cœur battait normalement. Et sa respiration était –

\- Certains savent cacher ces signes, » l'interrompit Stiles, encore une fois sur le ton de l'évidence. _Il_ savait cacher ces signes et il était humain.

« Comment tu peux savoir s'il mentait, alors ?

\- Sa main gauche. » Les autres le regardèrent surpris, dubitatifs et peu convaincus. Il tourna la tête vers Derek qui se tenait à côté de lui, planta ses yeux dans les siens. « Il tapait son index et son pouce ensemble.

\- C'est pas une raison valable, » fit remarquer Cora.

« Ça l'est quand il le fait pour parler en morse. » Les mots avaient fusé rapidement. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur toute la meute avant de se concentrer sur Deaton. « Est-ce qu'il savait que l'autre alpha venait ?

\- Il sembla réellement surpris lorsqu'il le vit entrer. » Stiles désigna d'un geste vague les mots de Deaton. Puis, il regarda à nouveau Derek.

« Il ne veut pas de votre aide. Il épelait _piège_ en morse tout le long de la conversation. L'autre alpha a fini par le remarquer. Je l'ai vu sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'il a vu que _tu_ l'avais remarqué ? » demanda Lydia.

« Tu le crois ? » s'étonna Malia.

Stiles secoua négativement la tête pour répondre à la banshee. « Tu es sûr ? » insista Derek.

« Je sais cacher ce que je pense, » répondit-il d'une voix froide en le fixant. Derek hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre l'a vu faire ça ? » demanda Malia, les bras écartés, semblant agacée que personne ne prenne en compte son doute. Stiles sentit un poids lui peser sur l'estomac à l'idée que personne d'autre que Derek ne le croie.

« J'ai cru qu'il avait un problème à la main, » répondit Isaac. Il avait les sourcils froncés, puis ferma complètement les yeux. Il ferma le poing et tapa des coups sur la table, répétant le rythme qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte. « Et peut-être plus j'en sais rien. »

Lydia pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en écoutant et hocha la tête. « I-E-G, c'est un bout de piège, » confirma-t-elle.

« T'es vraiment observateur, » remarqua Cora alors qu'elle regardait Stiles. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers elle et fut surpris lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle le complimentait réellement. Il y eut un silence jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac demande.

« Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Si c'est un piège, il faut qu'on se prépare à se battre, » déclara Alison.

Cora haussa les sourcils. « Contre toute une meute ? Voire deux ? Elles ne sont pas petites.

\- Le nombre ne fait pas la force.

\- Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'ils nous veulent exactement, » dit Derek.

« Ils nous détestent ? » proposa Isaac d'un ton dramatique. « Tout le monde nous déteste. » Il hocha la tête pour approuver sa propre remarque. Cora secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

« Peut-être qu'ils étaient amis avec le géant de sable ? » proposa Scott sur le même ton.

« Et si on rencontrait seulement l'alpha de cette meute pour le lui demander ? » Lydia avait un ton très sérieux. « On prétend vouloir en savoir plus sur son offre, mais on n'accepte d'en discuter qu'avec lui.

\- Il ne viendra jamais seul.

\- Comité réduit ? On refuse que toute sa meute vienne. Ils ne peuvent pas s'étonner qu'on soit méfiant. Pas après … » Sa voix se coupa, et elle cligna soudainement des yeux comme pour chasser quelque chose qui s'y trouvait. La meute fut incroyablement silencieuse pendant un instant. Stiles jeta plusieurs regards autour de lui, mais tous avaient soit baissé les yeux, soit regardaient la banshee avec inquiétude. Alison se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour prendre la main de Lydia dans la sienne.

Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration. « S'ils veulent nous piéger, » reprit-elle d'une voix plus lente et plus dure, « ils doivent avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Ils n'ont jamais agi stupidement … d'après leur critère. »

Derek acquiesça. « Bon plan. Si on sait ce qu'ils ont contre nous, on aura déjà progressé. Et on pourra peut-être éviter une guerre.

\- Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de ces guerres ouvertes entre meute, » soupira Isaac. « On arrive toujours à rester en paix, je vais finir par croire que c'est une légende. » Derek haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Presque toujours, » concéda-t-il comme s'il se souvenait subitement de quelque chose.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas de guerre, » l'assura fermement Derek. Puis, il se tourna vers Deaton. « Tu sais comment les joindre ?

\- Je me charge d'arranger une entrevue, » l'assura-t-il. « Je vous appelle tous quand c'est prévu. » La meute prit cela comme une indication qu'ils devaient partir. Ils se quittèrent rapidement, surtout lorsque Derek remarqua qu'ils devraient presque tous être actuellement en cours et les y renvoya immédiatement. « Oui, papa, » ironisa Isaac. Stiles observa Derek faire d'un air amusé.

« Tu prends leur éducation très au sérieux, » plaisanta-t-il.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. « Si ce n'était pas pour Lydia, ils auraient déjà tous redoublé. » Ils partirent de la clinique, en direction le parking presque vide où Stiles continuait d'apprendre à conduire, refusant encore d'aller sur la route même si Derek le pensait prêt.

« Est-ce que je peux poser une question ? » demanda Stiles. Derek haussa les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Bien sûr, quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette meute ? Lydia avait l'air mal. » Il chercha dans les souvenirs de son enfance une image de la jeune fille en train de pleurer et n'en trouva pas.

Derek serra les mâchoires. « Il y avait un garçon avec lequel ils allaient en cours. Il s'appelait Jackson. Lydia est sortie avec lui, pendant un moment. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Bref, il – tu sais ce qu'est un kanima ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles qui secoua négativement la tête. « C'est un genre de créature reptilienne, elle peut paralyser les gens. En général, elle n'est pas commode et cherche surtout à tuer. Il est devenu ça. Puis, il a fini par contrôler cette part de lui, mais … à peine il était revenu lui-même que l'alpha de cette meute a débarqué et l'a tué. » Il resta silencieux un instant. « Je ne crois pas que Lydia s'en soit jamais vraiment remise. Elle venait juste d'apprendre pour tout le surnaturel. Elle était là quand il est mort. »

Stiles resta silencieux. « Pour cette meute, » reprit Derek, « il y a des créatures qui ne méritent pas de vivre. Parce qu'elles seraient _naturellement_ mauvaises. Ils ne pensaient pas que Jackson puisse s'empêcher de tuer, alors ils se sont assurés qu'il ne le ferait pas. » La voix de Derek était dure. « On est presque parti en guerre contre eux à cause de ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui l'a empêché ?

\- Moi. J'ai dit que techniquement, Jackson n'était pas encore membre de la meute, donc que rien ne justifiait une vengeance. J'ai calmé Scott en lui expliquant qu'il se ferait tuer. Le père d'Alison l'a arrêté elle. Lydia m'a détesté pendant des mois.

\- Pourquoi elle a arrêté ? » Derek eut une exclamation amusée. « Pas que je te trouve détestable, hein, » clarifia Stiles. Derek lui jeta un regard en coin, puis, quand il retourna à la route, son expression fut plus trouble.

« Ses instincts de banshee se sont réveillés. Je l'ai aidée. On a eu d'autres problèmes et de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, comme on dit. Je pense qu'elle, comme les autres, ont fini par comprendre qu'on se serait tous fait tuer.

\- Donc, s'ils nous attaquent, on est mort ? » demanda Stiles. Il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude dans sa voix et Derek se demanda si c'était parce qu'il la cachait ou parce qu'il n'en ressentait pas. Mais Stiles connaissait les guerres de meute. Si la meute de Derek perdait, il serait un trophée pour la gagnante. Les gens comme lui n'étaient jamais tués comme l'étaient les membres de la meute.

Il secoua la tête. « Non. On est plus fort maintenant. Et plus nombreux. Cora, Isaac et Malia n'étaient pas là à l'époque. Ça aurait été une chasseuse en début d'entrainement, un bêta transformé depuis quatre mois, une humaine apeurée, Deaton et moi. On n'aurait pas tenu dix minutes. » Stiles acquiesça. Puis, il remarqua que Derek s'était garé sur le parking.

Il expira pour relâcher une pression qu'il n'avait pas senti venir s'écraser sur lui. Puis, il sortit de la voiture et échangea de place avec Derek.

.

xx

.

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement. Stiles se sentit libéré quand on lui retira son plâtre, même s'il avait failli s'évanouir lorsqu'on le lui avait retiré.

Le médecin avait pris la large et épaisse paire de ciseaux en levant à peine les yeux sur son patient. Stiles s'était immédiatement raidi, mais le docteur n'avait rien remarqué. Son corps lui sembla aussi froid et dur que les lames qui s'approchaient de lui. Elles ouvrirent leur gueule autour du bord du plâtre avant de lentement s'abattre autour de lui. Les yeux bruns ne les quittaient pas. Il sentait parfois le dos de la lame frôler sa peau, sentait la main du médecin sur lui, le maintenant en place pour l'empêcher de bouger, comme s'il en aurait été capable. Coup après coup, le froid prit résidence en lui, jusqu'à retrouver la place qui lui avait été auparavant familière. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne sente plus rien, et que le geste lent et précis lui soit distant.

Derek ne le quitta pas des yeux, écoutant les battements de son cœur et sa respiration s'accorder sur un rythme trop régulier pour être naturel, regardant son corps se raidir et son visage reprendre un masque vide. Il regarda Stiles s'effacer derrière ses instincts sans pouvoir rien faire contre ça. C'était contre ses propres instincts qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas s'approcher et prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Quand ce fut finit, Mélissa revint et lui fit passer une nouvelle radio avant de l'encourager à marcher. « Eh bien, tu t'es remis. Évite les mouvements brusques et les chutes et tout ira bien. » Elle lui sourit et, sans trop se forcer, Stiles réussit à lui rendre.

Derek les conduit dans le parking, promettant à Stiles qu'il serait plus à l'aise sans plâtre. « Je n'utilisais pas le pied plâtré, » lui rappela-t-il.

« Question d'équilibre, » répondit Derek. « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la veille ?

\- Cette voiture n'est pas faite pour aller à dix à l'heure.

\- Bien. »

Il faisait chaud pour une soirée de novembre. Le ciel était dégagé, les étoiles brillaient fort dans celui-ci, la lune en croissant était lumineuse. Lorsqu'il vit Stiles regarder le ciel avec un sourire distrait aux lèvres, Derek décida de prendre à manger à emporter et de l'amener sur les hauteurs de la ville, là où l'on voyait le plus clairement le ciel nocturne car loin de la pollution lumineuse.

Ils s'assirent sur le coffre de la Camaro pour manger. « C'est délicieux, » ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Stiles, la bouche pleine.

Derek haussa un sourcil. « C'est un hamburger.

\- Je _sais_. » Il mordit une grosse bouchée et ses épaules se détendirent alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Derek secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, avant de relever les yeux vers le ciel.

« Je t'en ferai, » dit-il avant de recommencer à manger. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Stiles. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Derek demanda à Stiles de parler. Celui-ci réfléchit une seconde, puis, il commença à faire la liste de tout ce qu'il savait sur les étoiles, les différentes constellations, d'où elles venaient, la vitesse de la lumière et pourquoi c'était triste, en réalité, les étoiles. Derek écouta sa voix trancher le silence avec naturel, éclipser tous les sons de la nuit qui étaient habituellement ceux qu'il préférait.

Après un moment, Stiles se leva, parce que ses mots faisaient bouger ses mains, mais qu'il devait aussi dégourdir ses jambes. Ses paroles s'accélérèrent. Un train lancé à pleine vitesse, que Derek ralentissait en lui posant des questions pour qu'il aille au bout d'une idée, pour qu'il ne déraille pas. Il se leva à son tour, et, sans s'en rendre compte, ils se mirent à marcher, en tourbillonnant l'un autour de l'autre comme deux astres gravitant l'un près de l'autre dans de parfaites paraboles, sans jamais entrer en collision.

Derek rit à une des phrases de Stiles et celui-ci regarda aussitôt les étoiles. Il garda le silence une seconde, souriant aux lumières dans le ciel. « Il y a un livre où les étoiles rient, » dit-il d'un ton rêveur. « Ma mère me le lisait.

\- Si les étoiles peuvent aussi devenir des roses, alors ma mère me lisait le même livre. » Stiles baissa les yeux sur lui et le dévisagea, puis, un sourire élargit doucement ses lèvres, calme, silencieux, lumineux. Derek savait que, pour lui, les étoiles souriraient désormais.

Ils se tenaient à deux pas l'un de l'autre. Puis, Stiles fit un pas en avant. Il pinça ses lèvres, le regard hésitant. « Est-ce que … est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il. À cette distance, et même dans l'obscurité, Derek pouvait discerner les stries des iris de Stiles.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit-il. Stiles ne fit pas un geste pendant un moment. Il observait Derek, ses sourcils se fronçaient par instant, son regard bougeait frénétiquement sur différentes parties du visage du loup, il se mordait les lèvres, puis passait sa langue sur elles, il inspirait profondément, puis rapidement. Finalement, Stiles décida de ne plus hésiter.

Il fit un autre pas en avant, la pointe de ses pieds à juste quelques centimètres de celle de Derek. Il leva les mains, mais n'eut pas l'air de savoir quoi en faire. Lorsqu'il les posa finalement sur le haut des bras de Derek, c'était d'un air décidé. Il y avait une certitude dans ses yeux qui se battait avec l'angoisse. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et son visage arriva à la hauteur de celui du loup. Celui-ci était incapable de respirer. Il avait l'impression que le plus infime des gestes ferait fuir Stiles pour toujours.

Puis, Stiles se pencha lentement en avant, s'approchant, centimètre après centimètre, seconde après seconde, du visage de Derek. Il s'immobilisa. Ses yeux jetèrent un coup d'œil aux lèves qui semblaient incroyablement douces, avant de remonter dans ceux du loup. Ce dernier resta tout aussi immobile. Il se forçait à l'être, se forçait à ne pas plonger en avant. Stiles ouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose et Derek sentit son souffle s'abattre contre les siennes, mais il garda le silence.

Stiles referma la distance entre eux, encore plus lentement qu'il ne s'était approché. Ses lèvres se pressèrent doucement contre celles de Derek. Une pression qui s'attarda plusieurs secondes avant que celui-ci n'y réponde. Stiles sentit le poids qui s'était déposé dans son ventre s'envoler comme une nuée d'oiseaux migrateurs, et il fut emporté avec eux. Ce n'était pas un feu d'artifice, mais c'était doux, c'était calme et paisible et ça lui donnait envie de disparaitre. Les lèvres de Derek étaient plus douces qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer s'il s'était autorisé à le faire. Les mains qui se posèrent sur lui hésitèrent et il voulait les supplier de se refermer sur lui pour toujours.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, malgré la douceur et la plénitude, parce que réaliser qu'il pouvait aimer Derek Hale lui donna envie de pleurer.

Il ne pouvait pas éteindre son esprit, mais il pouvait laisser la pression des lèvres contre les siennes avaler tout le mal et la peine. Lorsque Stiles s'écarta, il vit Derek retenir un mouvement en avant. Il retomba sur ses talons et les mains du plus âgé, posées sur les côtés de son corps, resserrèrent leur prise un instant, inconsciemment. Ses yeux bruns se plongèrent dans ceux changeant de Derek. Il attendit. Son cœur tentait de percer ses tympans et il attendit.

Puis, Derek sourit. Un sourire radieux qu'il était incapable de retenir et qui fit briller ses yeux, qui fit naitre un court rire formé d'un souffle, presque nerveux, et qui s'élargit après celui-ci. Stiles voulait inventer un nouveau mot pour décrire ce sourire. Il sourit à son tour, parce que c'était si simple et naturel.

Stiles se pencha et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Derek, ses mains descendirent de ses bras et se joignirent dans son dos. Derek posa sa tête par-dessus la sienne et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Stiles sentait la poitrine du loup se soulever brusquement dès qu'une exclamation nerveuse de joie parvenait à s'extirper de lui. À chaque fois, il sentait son propre sourire s'agrandir. Soudainement, c'était si simple.

Derek songea que si une météorite voulait percuter la Terre pour mettre fin à leur monde, elle devrait le faire maintenant. Il voulait mourir avec cette sensation. Celle de Stiles dans ses bras, ses lèvres encore marquées des siennes, son sourire contre la peau sensible de son cou, sa chaleur, son souffle, son odeur partout sur lui. Il mourrait avec la pensée que Stiles avait voulu ça.

Quand celui-ci frissonna contre lui, il demanda, « Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Non. » Alors, Derek réaffirma sa prise autour de son corps. Il sentit Stiles soupirer dans son cou, avant de laisser ses muscles se détendre.

« Derek ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je pourrais recommencer ?

\- Oui. »

.

.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont été perturbé au début du chapitre précédent, j'ai effectivement sauté l'action qui se passe entre le chapitre 10 et 11, une fois que Deaton les appelle et qu'ils partent ; il y a eu une bataille et Stiles en est ressorti blessé. Ca n'a rien à voir avec les créatures qu'ils venaient de vaincre.

Le livre auquel ils font référence à la fin, c'est _Le Petit Prince_ , de Saint-Exupéry. Je n'ai pas pu résister, c'est mon livre préféré.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Merci, beaucoup, beaucoup de continuer à lire cette histoire !

A bientôt !

.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Plus jamais

.

.

 **Chapitre 13 : Plus jamais**

.

.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris le morse ? » demanda Derek, allongé sur le dos. Il était trois heure du matin, ils étaient allés se coucher il y a une heure, mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à s'endormir. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air autour d'eux qui faisait tourbillonner leurs esprits, un reste d'étoiles bien trop douces qui riaient.

Stiles était allongé sur le côté et faisait face à Derek. « Quand j'étais petit, j'ai vu un film d'espionnage où le héros utilise le morse. J'ai trouvé ça génial. Je l'ai appris et j'ai tenté de le faire apprendre à Scott pour qu'on puisse parler en classe sans qu'on nous dise de nous taire. Sauf qu'il n'y ait jamais arrivé. Il n'arrêtait pas de confondre certaines lettres. Alors j'ai laissé tomber. On a inventé un autre alphabet à la place, c'était pas vraiment plus efficace, on se faisait choper en se passant les messages. » Il regardait dans la direction de Derek, mais les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre. « Mon père connaissait le morse. On se tapait des messages à table et ma mère faisait semblant de s'énerver parce qu'elle ne le comprenait pas. Il me codait des missions secrètes, genre aller chercher le cadeau d'anniversaire de ma mère, au fond du placard de l'entrée. » Il souriait au vide. « J'adorais ça. » Une ombre voila son regard. « Après … j'ai continué de taper des messages en morse. J'ai jamais vraiment arrêté de le faire. C'est stupide, vraiment, mais – je sais pas. Je crois que j'aime parfois me dire qu'il entend mieux si c'est en morse. »

Le silence se pressa contre les oreilles du loup. Mentalement, Stiles semblait lutter contre quelque chose. « Tu vois la branche morte au-dessus de l'étagère ? » demanda Derek. Les yeux bruns rencontrèrent les siens, et Stiles hocha doucement la tête. « C'était une branche de magnolia. Ses fleurs étaient les préférées de Laura. Je l'ai coupée dans le jardin de quelqu'un en rentrant chez nous et j'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir. C'est le jour où elle est décédée. » Il grimaça. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait dire ces mots sans que le souvenir ne vienne se bruler contre ses paupières et piquer ses yeux. Il inspira. « Je n'ai jamais réussi à les jeter. » Il secoua la tête. « C'est plutôt morbide, » ajouta-t-il. C'est ce que Peter avait dit quand les fleurs avaient commencé à faner. Derek serra les mâchoires au souvenir de son oncle. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait que la branche, nue. « On fait des choses stupides pour ne pas totalement les perdre. » Sa voix était si basse qu'il doutait que Stiles l'ait entendu.

« Ils me manquent. » Derek tourna la tête. La voix de Stiles avait été claire, et ses yeux n'étaient pas humides de larmes. Pourtant, l'expression de son visage hurlait la tristesse.

« À moi aussi, » répondit-il. Leur regard se croisèrent. Ils trouvèrent quelque chose de réconfortant dans les yeux de l'autre, même s'ils auraient été incapables de décrire ce que c'était.

« Tu crois qu'il y a des gens qui arrivent à gérer des trucs pareils ? » Derek réfléchit une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

« Pendant un temps, j'ai cru que Cora s'en sortait bien. Mais, maintenant, je sais qu'elle est pire que moi.

\- Des squelettes dans le placard, » murmura Stiles, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

« Juste une ruine brulée au milieu des bois, » répondit Derek. Ses mots s'étaient échappés de lui si rapidement qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il se força à inspirer profondément et expira de façon tremblante.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont une tombe ? » demanda Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il hocha la tête à contre cœur. Il avait du mal à appeler ça des tombes, plutôt une série de plaques alignées dans deux allées du cimetière de la ville, si identiques qu'elles semblaient sortir d'une usine à la chaine. C'était déprimant. Tellement déprimant qu'il n'y était pas retourné depuis 'l'enterrement'.

Derek regarda à nouveau Stiles, celui-ci semblait à nouveau réfléchir. « Est-ce que ta mère en a une ? » demanda le loup. Il se doutait de la réponse. Au vu du sort de Stiles et de ce qu'avait fait sa mère, ils avaient simplement dû laisser les cendres se disperser dans le vent sans y donner aucune importance. Mais cela lui tordit néanmoins le cœur lorsque le plus jeune secoua la tête. « Mon père en a une, » ajouta-t-il.

« Tu voudrais y aller ? » lui demanda-t-il. Stiles releva des yeux étonnés sur lui. Derek haussa une épaule. « C'est juste une idée comme ça. »

Stiles se pinça les lèvres et ses yeux se baissèrent alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il n'était allé au cimetière qu'une seule fois, pour l'enterrement. Sa mère y était souvent retournée, mais avait toujours refusé de l'emmener. Elle disait que ce n'était pas un lieu pour un enfant. Si Stiles était honnête envers lui-même, il avouerait qu'il avait été soulagé de ne pas avoir à fixer le marbre gris à nouveau. Il hocha la tête.

« Tu veux qu'on y aille demain ? Enfin, aujourd'hui ? »

Stiles regarda à nouveau Derek, observa ses yeux attentifs qui voyaient certainement plus que les siens dans la pénombre. « Tu m'y emmènerais vraiment ?

\- Est-ce que je proposerais si ce n'était pas le cas ? » Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Derek le perçut comme le signe d'une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas recevoir. « Je t'emmènerais si tu le veux.

\- Merci. »

Le silence retomba entre eux, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de fermer les yeux pour trouver sommeil. « Stiles, est-ce que tu peux parler à nouveau des étoiles ? »

L'interpelé acquiesça. « Le truc le plus important à savoir sur les étoiles, c'est qu'elles sont magnifiques, » commença-t-il, son regard plongé dans celui de Derek.

.

xx

.

Ça avait semblé être une bonne idée jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le cimetière. La Camaro était garée face aux grilles de l'entrée, le soleil était haut dans le ciel pâle de novembre et sa lumière se reflétait dans le métal sombre. Stiles fixait les grilles et voyait une multitude de gens vêtus de noir en sortir en serrant la main d'une femme aux yeux bouffis, se tenant droite à côté d'un petit garçon qui semblait vouloir se cacher derrière elle. Stiles entendait la musique de cérémonie et la voix du prêtre, il voyait les hommes en uniformes, fusils à l'épaule, tirer dans le ciel et plier le drapeau sur le cercueil. Stiles sentait l'herbe fraichement coupée et sentait le regard des gens qui passaient en murmurant dans son dos. Sa respiration était lourde et une voix dans le fond de son esprit murmurait. _C'est là que tout a merdé._

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. On peut juste rentrer. » Il se retint à la voix de Derek comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête. Derek démarra la voiture, fit une marche arrière et quitta le parking du cimetière. Plus ils s'en éloignaient, plus Stiles se souvenait comment respirer.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses leçons. Il avait froid, le peu de nourriture qu'il avait ingéré faisait des loopings dans son estomac, les mots se brouillaient devant ses yeux. « Tu veux regarder un film ? » Il hocha la tête sans même relever les yeux vers Derek.

Ce dernier installa l'ordinateur et s'assit sur le canapé. Il avait préparé un chocolat chaud, il y avait même mis des marshmallows et Stiles sut qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'aller mal. Il lança un regard interrogateur au loup, mais celui-ci fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il sous-entendait. Stiles prit la tasse entre ses mains et l'approcha de son visage pour se réchauffer avec. Ça ne serait pas très utile, il le savait. Il avait froid intérieurement. Comme toujours.

Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Derek, sa cuisse contre la sienne, son bras contre le sien. Ça le réchauffa un peu, juste un peu. Alors, il se pressa encore plus contre le loup. Ce dernier resta de marbre, mais posa son regard sur lui. Stiles ne savait pas comment procéder. Il voulait la chaleur de Derek autour de lui, au moins un peu. Il s'écarta et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il observait le côté du loup. Ce dernier le regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Puis, Stiles saisit son poignet d'une main et leva son bras en l'air, alors que le loup se laissa faire. Puis, il reposa le bras par-dessus ses épaules et se blottit contre le côté de son corps. Derek sentait son visage le _bruler_. Il inspira profondément et essaya de garder les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Le film était long, ennuyeux et Stiles avait commencé à bailler trente minutes après le début de celui-ci. Mais Derek était incapable de proposer de faire autre chose ou de changer le film, puisque cela impliquerait bouger, donc que Stiles s'écarterait de lui, et il voulait être un horrible opportuniste profiteur pour encore quelques instants.

Finalement, l'écran devint noir, le titre s'afficha en gros caractères et le générique se mit à défiler. Stiles se redressa pour poser sa tasse vide sur la table basse. Le regard de Derek perça un trou dans son cou pâle. Sa peau semblait si douce. Quand il se demanda quel goût elle pouvait avoir entre ses lèvres, il se leva.

Son mouvement fut si soudain que Stiles sursauta et leva des yeux étonnés vers lui. « Ça te dit de sortir ? » Derek avait besoin de l'air glaciale de l'hivers contre lui, immédiatement. Ou d'aller courir dans les bois.

Stiles acquiesça et Derek sut qu'il se contenterait d'une course en voiture. Il tourna le dos à l'adolescent et alla chercher sa veste et ses clés. Stiles se dépêcha de mettre la sienne sans questionner l'attitude du loup. Ou peut-être qu'il savait, songea Derek, il savait certainement.

Ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble et se dirigeaient vers la Camaro quand une silhouette s'avança vers eux. Le garçon longiligne aux cheveux ébouriffés avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste trop fine pour les protéger du froid. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur Derek, celui-ci reçut une description parfaite du regard de chiot battu. Il sentit ses épaules tomber. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

Isaac s'arrêta de marcher et haussa une épaule. Il détourna le regard. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure et ses yeux étaient rougis, très légèrement, mais Derek avait vraiment de la peine pour lui. Il savait combien sa sœur pouvait faire mal quand elle le voulait. Puis, Isaac sembla prendre la situation en compte. « Hm, j'arrive mal. Je vais –

\- Monte, » dit simplement Derek. Comme celui-ci sembla hésité, il ouvrit la porte arrière.

Isaac finit par monter et Stiles attendit que Derek ouvre sa propre portière pour en faire de même. Le trajet se fit en silence pendant un moment. Après une dizaine de coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, où le visage du bêta lui semblait plus pâle à chaque fois, il demanda. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Isaac haussa une épaule. « Je me suis engueulé avec Cora, » dit-il simplement.

« J'avais compris jusque-là.

\- Tu as l'air malade, » intervint Stiles.

Isaac le regarda d'un air surpris. Puis lui offrit un demi-sourire. « Je ne peux pas être malade.

\- C'est la partie inquiétante.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

\- Où est-ce que vous alliez ? » demanda le bêta pour toute réponse. Derek leva les yeux au ciel à l'esquive.

Il soupira, juste pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à une réponse. « Donner un cours de conduite, » dit-il car c'est la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Stiles et fut ravi de voir que la surprise de celui-ci ne transparut que par un léger éclair dans ses yeux.

« Tu lui apprends à conduire ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec _ta_ voiture ?

\- Oui. » Isaac haussa les sourcils si haut que ça en était presque comique. Derek serra les mâchoires et évita le regard qui se plantait sur lui à travers le rétroviseur.

« Stiles, j'espère que tu te rends compte du traitement de faveur.

\- Fais attention où je te laisse sur le trottoir. »

Isaac rit légèrement. « J'irai chez Lydia.

\- Comme si elle n'avait pas mieux à faire.

\- Probablement Parrish, » répondit-il du tac au tac. Puis, il haussa une épaule. « Mais elle m'accueillerait, elle déteste ta sœur. »

Derek rit. « Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas directement chez elle ?

\- Elle me forcerait à parler. » Le ton d'Isaac avait été léger, mais un profond remerciement passa dans son regard. Derek acquiesça.

Puis, quand il jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles, il remarqua ses sourcils légèrement froncés. « Quoi ?

\- Rien. » Derek lui lança un regard interrogateur, et les yeux d'Isaac étaient maintenant concentré sur l'humain. Stiles haussa une épaule. « Je ne pensais pas que Lydia détestait Cora.

\- Même avec le peu que tu as vu, c'était plutôt clair, non ? » s'étonna Isaac. Stiles ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre. Les deux loups échangèrent un regard à travers le rétroviseur. « Tu sais quelque chose ? » demanda le plus jeune d'un air conspirateur.

Stiles sembla ne pas vouloir répondre, mais avec Isaac penché juste derrière son siège, il lui était difficile de rester calme. Il sentait sa présence picoter sa nuque, ses sens étaient en alertes et son corps se raidissait, quand bien même il savait que c'était Isaac, qu'il ne risquait rien et que Derek ne l'aurait pas laisser faire.

La présence disparut rapidement, comme si le bêta avait remarqué son état. Il expira avant de dire. « Lydia m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien parler d'histoire avec Cora. » Les deux loups furent surpris, sans savoir s'ils étaient plus surpris par l'information elle-même ou le fait que Stiles la leur donne.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au parking et Derek et Stiles échangèrent de place. « Ne le déconcentre pas.

\- Comme si j'allais prendre le risque de causer un accident, » ironisa Isaac.

Après quelques tours de parking, Derek intervint. « Tourne à gauche, là.

\- C'est la sortie, » fit remarquer Stiles, en lui lançant un rapide coup d'œil.

« Je sais. » La voiture s'arrêta et Derek plongea un regard rassurant dans les yeux de Stiles. « Tu vas t'en sortir. Il n'y a presque personne dans les rues à cette heure-ci de toute manière. » L'adolescent se contenta d'une moue dubitative. « Stiles, tu t'en sors très bien. Et je ne t'apprends pas à conduire pour que tu puisses faire des tours de parking. »

Stiles était sur le point de lui demander _pourquoi_ il lui apprenait à conduire tout court, mais il se retint. Il regarda la sortie du parking comme une menace. Évidemment, il pouvait refuser. Il inspira profondément et tourna pour prendre la sortie. « Ne panique pas, » lui dit Derek alors qu'une autre voiture passait devant la leur. Stiles avait pilé et n'osait pas redémarrer et le conducteur derrière eux klaxonnait. « Reprends à ton rythme. Il peut aller se faire voir, » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir à la voiture derrière eux à travers le parebrise arrière. Stiles démarra lentement. Ses yeux essayaient d'être partout à la fois, sur les feux de circulation, les panneaux, les autres voitures, les rétroviseurs, les _piétons suicidaires_.

« Détends-toi, » instruit Derek. Stiles essaya de se calmer en inspirant et expirant profondément. Lorsqu'une voiture arriva sur l'autre côté de la route, en sens inverse, il fit un écart sur la droite pour éviter une collision qui n'aurait pas eu lieu. « Bordel ! » Derek rattrapa aussitôt le volant pour recentrer la voiture et Stiles enfonça le freint.

S'il y avait eu quelqu'un derrière eux, ils auraient eu un accident. « Okay, » dit Derek en forçant sa voix à être calme. « Règle numéro une : tu ne fais _pas_ d'écart.

\- Mais il allait super vite !

\- Il était dans la file d'en face. Il n'allait pas nous percuter. » Stiles le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, alors Derek lui lança un regard sûr de lui. « Contente toi de rester dans les lignes et tout se passera bien. » Stiles acquiesça. « Bien. Redémarre.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas reprendre le volant ?

\- Non. C'est toi qui nous ramène. » Derek entendit une faible exclamation plaintive venir de l'arrière, mais il était certain que Stiles n'avait pas l'ouïe assez fine pour l'entendre. Il lança un rapide regard noir à Isaac qui s'accrochait à la poignée de la portière.

Stiles conduisit lentement, mais sans autre frayeur. Finalement, il se gara devant l'immeuble et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. « Tu vois, on est tous vivant, » dit Derek. Les yeux bruns lui lancèrent un regard noir et il pouvait en sentir un autre bruler sa nuque depuis la banquette arrière.

Derek prépara à manger en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Isaac tenter de convaincre Stiles que Superman était meilleur que Batman. Ils découvrirent alors leur amour commun pour Spider-Man et Derek leva les yeux au ciel quand son bêta le supplia de regarder les films de l'homme araignée. Il céda.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous les trois sur le canapé, ordinateur posé sur la table et le premier film sur deux défilait à l'écran. Derek était assis au milieu et son épaule gauche touchait celle de Stiles. Peter Parker testait ses toiles en se laissant tomber du sommet d'un building quand Derek sentit le dos de la main de Stiles se poser contre la sienne. Il étira les doigts et rencontra les siens. Il hésita, puis enroula son index autour du majeur. Quand Stiles referma son doigt autour de celui de Derek, celui-ci retourna sa main et l'adolescent glissa sa paume sur la sienne. Leurs mains restèrent en suspend l'une contre l'autre pendant quelques secondes, avant que Derek n'entremêle leurs doigts. Stiles finit son mouvement en les resserrant sur sa main.

Tout ce temps, aucun d'eux ne détourna les yeux de l'écran. La main de l'autre était douce et chaude dans la leur. C'était suffisant. C'était bien.

Quand le film se finit, Derek changea pour le second. Lorsqu'il se rassit, sa main retomba dans celle de Stiles qui la saisit comme si c'était un réflexe, quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait mille fois, une habitude et non un geste qui faisait fleurir des papillons sur leur peau, brulait leurs intestins et leur faisait un peu oublier comment respirer.

Peter embrassa Gwen, et la main de Stiles serra légèrement plus fort celle de Derek. Celui-ci serra en retour, sans savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là, ni si Stiles avait voulu lui transmettre quoi que ce soit. Lorsque Gwen tomba de la tour, Derek planta ses griffes dans sa propre cuisse pour ne pas serrer sa main plus fort. Stiles se figea à ses côtés, sa respiration se troubla et son corps se rapprocha un peu plus du sien.

Finalement, le second film se termina à son tour. « Hmm, » gémit Isaac. Derek et Stiles lâchèrent la main de l'autre. « J'ai tellement besoin de dormir. » Il s'étira légèrement avant de ramener ses jambes contre lui sur le canapé et d'appuyer son dos contre l'accoudoir. Il regarda Derek en attendant qu'il se lève et en fit de même avec Stiles. Les deux se levèrent et s'écartèrent sans un mot.

Derek croisa le regard de Stiles, mais quelque chose d'insoluble remplissait les yeux bruns. Isaac tira vers lui la couverture et l'oreiller, que Derek avait pliés et posés sur l'autre accoudoir du canapé. Ils restèrent debout sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Isaac leur lança un regard amusé. « Bonne nuit, les gars. » Il se tourna dos à eux, face aux coussins du canapé.

Alors que les pieds de Derek restaient plantés dans le sol, Stiles, lui, marcha jusqu'à la chambre. Il y prit son pyjama et partit dans la salle de bain. L'alpha regarda le bêta, sentant un poids grandir dans son estomac. Isaac avait compris. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir _réellement_ compris. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, » dit-il, sachant combien les mots sonnaient mal.

« Derek, arrête, » lui dit Isaac en se tournant et levant une main. Il y avait un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres et Derek allait insister, mais il reprit avant lui. « Écoute, je suis pas complètement stupide, d'accord ? Et puis, tu sais, je te connais, c'est bon. Je suis presque sûr que tu serais incapable de _t'approcher_ de lui avec une quelconque pensée impure à l'esprit. »

Derek avait presque envie de le frapper pour se moquer de lui, mais le visage d'Isaac retrouva une expression sérieuse. « Je suis content pour toi. Et pour lui. Vous avez l'air bien ensemble.

\- Isaac, c'est pas ça.

\- Peu importe ce que c'est. Ça te va bien. » Derek leva les yeux au ciel et partit en direction de sa chambre. « Je le pense, » insista le bêta. Derek eut une exclamation faussement amusée et Issac se leva pour le rejoindre. L'alpha ouvrit un tiroir de la commode et fit semblant d'être concentré dans le choix de son t-shirt de pyjama. « C'est quoi le problème ? » demanda Isaac en s'appuyant contre le mur à côté du meuble.

Derek ironisa. « Oh, parce que tu n'arrives pas à le voir tout seul ?

\- Il veut dormir à côté de toi ?

\- Tu crois que ça arriverait si c'était pas le cas ? » Isaac sourit à l'agressivité dans sa voix.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté dans une sorte d'acquiescement, comme s'il venait de marquer un point. « C'est exactement pour ça que je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous. » Derek se passa une main sur le visage. Finalement, il décida d'être honnête.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire.

\- Je ne pense pas que t'en ais besoin. » Isaac lança un coup d'œil à la porte fermée de la salle de bain. « Agis à l'instinct. C'est toujours ce qui a le mieux fonctionné avec toi, non ?

\- Toute cette situation est totalement merdique.

\- Ouais, ça c'est clair, » répondit le bêta avec une once d'amusement. « Donc c'est plutôt cool que quelque chose de bien en ressorte, non ? » Il attendit silencieusement une réponse, mais Derek n'en avait aucune à donner. « Tu ne peux pas changer le contexte de toute manière, alors fait juste avec. » Derek baissa les yeux, puis, il les ferma et se pinça l'arrêt du nez d'un geste nerveux. Isaac posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa, avant de repartir se coucher sur le canapé.

À peine fut il allongé que Stiles sortit de la salle de bain. Derek prit sa place pour se changer. Puis, il alla s'allonger dans son lit à côté de Stiles. Ils restaient encore aussi loin l'un de l'autre que possible. L'adolescent avait déjà les yeux fermés quand il vint le rejoindre. Avec la lumière qu'il avait laissé allumée, il n'avait pas à se concentrer pour distinguer les traits du visage assoupi. Il ne voyait que son profil, car Stiles était allongé sur le dos. Il finit par fermer les yeux, laissant son esprit reformer l'image qu'il avait observé et la graver contre ses paupières.

Isaac s'éclipsa tôt le lendemain matin, mais Derek savait qu'il n'allait pas rentrer chez lui immédiatement. Il l'avait vu refuser trois appels sur son téléphone la veille et il se doutait qu'ils venaient de sa sœur. Il en fut certain lorsque celle-ci finit par l'appeler en lui demandant de lui passer son « crétin de petit ami. »

Derek avait retenu un soupir. « Il est parti.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, _vraiment_. » Il se passa une main sur le visage.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Cora après un silence.

Derek regardait la ville depuis le balcon du loft, des nuages de vapeur se créaient dans l'air froid quand il expirait. « Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour que je ne me mêle pas de vos histoires. »

Cora eut une exclamation amusée. « C'est pour ça que tu le fais dormir chez toi à chaque fois.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, tu préfèrerais que je le laisse dormir dehors ? » Sa sœur garda le silence à son ton mordant, et rien que pour ça, Derek savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. « Est-ce que ça va ?

\- L'amour, c'est nul, » murmura-t-elle. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

« Tu sais que je suis là, si besoin. » Cora ne répondit pas vraiment, juste une petite exclamation entre le _je sais_ et le _bonne blague_. Elle lui dit au revoir avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit d'autre. Il n'aurait pas su quoi dire de toute manière. Il soupira puis rentra à l'intérieur.

Stiles l'observa venir s'assoir à la table de la cuisine, mais garda le silence. Derek le regarda à son tour, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Quand les mots ne vinrent pas, il demanda, « Dis-moi ce que tu penses.

\- Tu as l'air plus proche d'Isaac que des autres membres de ta meute. » Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris par la remarque de Stiles. Il s'attendait à une autre question, certes, mais c'était aussi logique qu'il se demande ça. Il _était_ plus proche d'Isaac que des autres.

« C'est moi qui l'ai transformé, » expliqua Derek. Stiles sembla surpris. « Scott l'a été par mon oncle. Cora et Malia sont nées comme ça. » Il hocha la tête, mais n'ajouta rien. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait ?

\- Tu n'as pas d'explications à me donner, » répondit-il. Derek hocha lentement la tête. Le silence s'attarda un moment avant que Stiles ne reprenne. « Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? » Il n'espérait pas que Derek ait une bonne raison d'avoir changé la vie entière d'Isaac. Il était persuadé que peu importe les raisons, son opinion du loup ne changerait pas. Il posait la question parce qu'il avait l'impression que Derek voulait s'expliquer.

« J'ai pensé qu'il me fallait une plus grande meute. Il n'y avait que moi et Scott à ce moment-là. On était faible. » Derek savait combien le choix avait été égoïste, mais à l'époque, il avait été incapable d'imaginer que ce pourrait être une calamité pour qui que ce soit d'être transformé. Alors il n'avait pas hésité. Il n'avait plus changé personne depuis qu'une de ses décisions irraisonnées avait presque couté la vie d'Isaac. Des cheveux d'or et un visage trop calme traversèrent son champ de vision pendant une seconde. C'est là qu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas tant une question de pouvoir que de responsabilité.

« Isaac a l'air d'être bien comme ça, » intervint Stiles. Quand Derek releva les yeux sur lui, il vit que celui-ci le dévisageait et sut qu'une partie de sa culpabilité avait dû percer à travers ses traits.

Derek hocha la tête. Isaac l'avait un jour remercié, mais il n'était pas sûr d'à quel point il avait été en état de proférer quoique ce soit de censé, entre la fatigue émotionnelle et physique qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment. Il était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna.

« On sera-là, » répondit-il à Deaton. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Stiles. « L'alpha de l'autre meute viendra avec deux de ses bêtas dans trois heures à la clinique. »

Attendre ces trois heures fut long. Aussi, ils partirent avec beaucoup d'avance à la clinique vétérinaire. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir ressenti la pression de la réunion à venir. Scott et Alison étaient arrivés depuis plus d'une heure. Lydia passa la porte accompagnée d'Isaac une dizaine de minutes après eux. Finalement, Cora arriva avec une demi-heure d'avance. Seule Malia arriva deux minutes avant l'heure prévue. Avec de quoi grignoter.

« Comment tu peux être aussi détendue ? » demanda Alison, ébahie.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Malia. « J'ai faim, » se défendit-elle en mordant dans un autre biscuit. « Et puis c'est vous qui m'avez dit que la politesse veut qu'on offre de la nourriture à quelqu'un qui nous rend visite, non ?

\- Est-ce qu'on a vraiment envie d'être poli avec quelqu'un qui cherche à nous éliminer ? » demanda Isaac.

Scott piocha un gâteau dans le paquet de Malia et celle-ci lui sourit. Alison haussa un sourcil en direction de son petit ami. Il lui offrit un sourire coupable.

Cora se redressa soudainement. « Ils arrivent. »

La meute se mit soudain à bouger. Le groupe informe se mit en position comme des soldats qui se mettent en rang. Alison, Isaac et Scott s'appuyèrent sur les meubles d'un côté de la pièce, en face, Malia, Cora et Deaton en firent de même. Derek s'appuya contre la table d'opération, le plus proche de l'entrée de la pièce, comme si l'alpha devait être la première chose que les étrangers voyaient. Lydia vint se placer sur le côté de la table, lançant un rapide regard à Stiles posté au bord le plus loin de la porte. Si ce n'était pas pour l'atmosphère lourde et leurs visages sérieux, il y aurait pu avoir un aspect comique à leurs gestes.

Lorsque trois personnes pénétrèrent dans la clinique, Deaton alla les accueillir. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et s'arrêtèrent devant Derek. Deaton retourna à sa place. « On m'a fait savoir que vous vouliez notre aide, » dit Derek, son ton dur et froid.

L'alpha se tenait face à lui, deux bêtas derrière lui à chacun de ses côtés. Il sourit à Derek. « Vous avez entendu parler de notre problème, vous pouvez comprendre que nous recherchions l'aide des meilleurs. »

Derek eut une exclamation amusée. « Vous comprendrez que j'ai du mal à vous croire.

\- Nous ne voulons rien d'autre que –

\- Nous piéger, » termina Derek pour lui. Il semblait ne pas avoir le temps de jouer à demi-mot. Il était brusquement honnête, mais s'il devait mener sa meute en guerre, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. L'expression de l'alpha face à lui se ternie légèrement. « Nous n'avons jamais été ami, » reprit Derek, en lui offrant un sourire complice, celui de deux ennemis de longues dates, « nos parents déjà ne l'étaient pas, mais nous ne sommes jamais allés jusqu'à nous battre ouvertement. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons toujours réglé pacifiquement nos différents. Aussi, je suis surpris que vous cherchiez aujourd'hui un combat ouvert. »

L'autre alpha ne fit pas semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi parlait Derek. Il lança un coup d'œil à ses deux bêtas, comme pour leur annoncer que la pièce était finie. « C'était avant que j'apprenne certaines des nouvelles pratiques de votre meute. C'est quelque chose que nous pouvons difficilement laisser passer.

\- Quelles pratiques ? » demanda Derek, même s'il avait une idée en tête.

Le regard de l'alpha vira au rouge et se posa par-dessus l'épaule de Derek. Celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était Stiles qu'il regardait. Alors, l'alpha fit un clin d'œil.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela –

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, en réalité. » Derek ne montra pas sa surprise. L'alpha fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, lentement. Il évita Derek et le dépassa, s'avançant en direction de l'autre côté de la table d'opération. Tout en marchant, il reprit. « Vous avez raison, votre meute et la mienne ont toujours traité leurs différents de façon non-violente. Ce serait un drame d'arrêter aujourd'hui. » Ses doigts longèrent le bord de la table. Derek suivait son mouvement, toujours alerte des deux bêtas dans son dos. « Aussi, j'ai une sorte de traité à vous proposer. »

Il était à moins d'un mètre de Stiles. Celui-ci regardait droit devant lui, stoïque, un masque de plâtre sans émotion plaqué sur le visage, le corps raide, telle une statue. « Comment vas-tu, Stiles ? » demanda alors l'alpha, d'un ton plus bas et cajoleur.

Lorsque l'interpelé ne réagit pas, il sourit. « Ne te souviens-tu donc pas de moi ? Comment aurais-tu pu m'oublier ? » Ses yeux rouges griffaient tout le corps en descendant et remontant sur l'humain. Une main toujours posée sur la table d'opération, il passa derrière Stiles. « Aurais-tu oublié que tu es _mien_. » Sa voix écorcha la nuque de Stiles. La main de l'alpha se leva pour se poser sur lui.

« Si vous le touchez, je vous arrache la tête avec les griffes de vos propres bêtas. »

La voix de Derek avait été caverneuse. L'alpha releva les yeux sur lui, surpris. Les griffes et les crocs de Derek étaient sortis, ses yeux étaient illuminés de rouge et étaient fixés sur l'autre alpha. Il tiendrait sa promesse, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Des yeux bleus et jaunes étaient illuminés d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, dirigés sur la même cible. Lydia avait les mâchoires serrées, prête à hurler, et Alison et Deaton avaient tous deux une arme en main.

« Écartez-vous de lui immédiatement. »

L'alpha fit un pas en arrière et leva les mains de chaque côté de son corps en signe de paix. Aucun membre de la meute ne baissa sa garde. « Le marché que je vous propose –

\- Il ne sera jamais à vous. Maintenant, foutez le camp de ma ville. »

Le regard de l'alpha tiqua. « On y a pris goût, Derek ? » Celui-ci bouillait intérieurement. « Je peux comprendre le sentiment, je vous assure. » Le sourire qui élargit les lèvres de l'alpha était répugnant.

« Ce sera votre dernier avertissement. Écartez-vous de lui. Barrez-vous d'ici. Si je vous revois trainer dans le coin, je vous tue immédiatement. »

L'alpha, toujours les mains levées, contourna Stiles, pas d'assez loin au goût de qui que ce soit, et avança en direction de la porte. Tout le long, il garda les yeux sur Derek. Il abaissa les mains en arrivant à sa hauteur. Finalement, il tourna le dos à la meute et fit signe à ses bêtas de le suivre alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

Ils écoutèrent leur voiture quitter le parking. Quand Derek tourna la tête vers Stiles, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il eut une forte impression de déjà-vu, le premier jour où il l'avait vu se superposant à celui-ci. Dans cette même salle d'opération, silencieux, mais avec ce regard qui les défiait tous de penser qu'il n'était rien, un masque qui ne laissait rien paraitre de l'être qui se cachait dessous et les épaules droites en un dernier signe de fierté. Derek avait pensé qu'il ne reverrait jamais cette statue de marbre. En le regardant, il voyait à quel point tout était faux, il apercevait chaque craqure dans le plâtre qui lui avait à l'époque semblé parfaitement lisse. « Stiles, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il n'y eut aucun signe qu'il l'ait entendu pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, ses yeux se focalisèrent sur lui et il hocha la tête. Le regard d'un mort et le geste d'un automate.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller le tuer, exactement ? » demanda Isaac à travers ses dents. Avec ses yeux rivés sur Stiles, Derek n'arrivait pas à trouver de raison. Il voulait sentir le sang chaud de cet enfoiré sur ses mains, il voulait rapporter sa tête décapitée à Stiles et lui prouver que jamais plus on ne lui ferait du mal.

« On est en guerre, non ? » demanda Malia, voulant s'assurer que rien ne lui avait échappé.

« Évidemment qu'on est en guerre, » répondit Cora. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées, son regard était dirigé rageusement contre le sol. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur la figure immobile de Stiles, un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux. Puis, elle se tourna vers son frère. « Vous devriez rentrer, » dit-elle, la voix si basse que seul ceux ayant une ouïe surnaturelle pouvaient l'entendre.

Derek acquiesça. Il regarda à nouveau l'humain. « Stiles, tu veux rentrer ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Puis, il fit le tour de la table et avança jusque vers Derek. Celui-ci partit en direction de la porte, lançant des regards inquiets à Stiles alors qu'il le suivait. Il dut lui indiquer de s'assoir dans la Camaro. Il dut lui dire de descendre, de monter les escaliers, d'enlever sa veste et ses chaussures, de s'assoir dans le canapé. Il n'osa pas s'assoir avec lui, allant dans le fauteuil en face. Il regarda le pantin mécanique qui lui faisait face en se demandant comment le réparer.

Derek songea au mot gravé dans la peau tendre au-dessus de son cœur. Il pensa au regard que le prédateur avait posé sur lui, à la main qu'il avait voulu poser sur le corps fragile. Il revit les cicatrices qui couvraient ses bras et son torse et son dos et se demanda combien avait été causées par le loup qu'il venait de rencontrer.

« Parle-moi, » demanda Derek. Stiles resta immobile. Puis, il fit juste un très léger mouvement de tête, si infime que Derek failli le manquer. _Non_. « Tu peux craquer, si tu en as besoin. Tu peux, Stiles. » Mais il n'arrêta pas de secouer la tête. _Non._

 _Non._

 _Non._

Derek resta face à lui, sans rien faire, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire. Stiles resta assis sur le canapé et Derek assis sur le fauteuil. La nuit tomba. Il n'avait pas faim et il savait qu'il était inutile de proposer quoique ce soit à l'adolescent. Cela devait faire plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient ainsi, avant que Derek ne remarque que les paupières de Stiles s'alourdissaient. « Tu veux dormir ? » demanda-t-il.

Rien, puis un hochement de tête. Derek se leva et Stiles le suivit. Il avança vers son lit et se tint d'un côté. Stiles prit son pyjama dans un geste qui sembla automatique, mais, contrairement à d'habitude, il n'alla pas se changer dans la salle de bain.

Il resta face à l'alpha en enlevant son t-shirt, son torse pâle et couvert de cicatrices offert à la vue de celui-ci. Il releva les yeux dans les siens et attendit. Derek garda les yeux plongés dans ceux de Stiles. Après un moment, celui-ci enleva son pantalon. Pour la première fois, Derek vit ses jambes. Il ne les regarda qu'un court instant, juste le temps de remarquer qu'elles étaient, comme le reste de son corps, couvertes de cicatrices. Ses yeux restaient plongés stoïquement dans ceux de Stiles, qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Un autre moment, plus long, passa, avant que Stiles ne s'habille de son pyjama.

Ensuite, il attendit à nouveau. Derek prit son pyjama et alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer. « Dors où tu veux, » dit-il avant de fermer la porte. La couverture et l'oreiller étaient encore posés sur le bord du canapé. Il ne pensait pas qu'il les rangerait un jour, il laisserait toujours cette porte ouverte à Stiles. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il le trouva allongé sous la couverture, sur le dos. Derek hésita, mais quand le regard de Stiles se releva sur lui, il avait l'impression qu'il le défiait. Alors, il vint s'allonger à son tour.

« Tu veux que j'éteigne la lumière ? » demanda-t-il. Il attendit, mais la réponse ne vint pas. Il supposa que Stiles lui-même ne la connaissait pas. Il s'allongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Il essayait de se concentrer pour s'endormir, mais il n'avait pas sommeil et il pouvait sentir le regard de Stiles sur lui. Un long moment passa, où Derek se concentrait sur tous les bruits nocturnes qu'il pouvait percevoir. La respiration de Stiles, trop régulière pour ne pas être contrôlée, les battements d'ailes d'oiseaux, une voiture qui roulait.

« Derek ? Est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? » La voix était si faible, si proche du gémissement qu'elle brisa le cœur de Derek.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il immédiatement. Il se tourna sur le côté et écarta les bras. Il sentit Stiles se rapprocher sous la couverture jusqu'à s'enfouir dans son étreinte. Son visage se cacha dans son cou, ses bras s'enroulèrent comme ils le purent autour de son torse, ses jambes emprisonnèrent l'une des siennes. Stiles tremblait entièrement. Une feuille morte sous le vent glaciale de l'hiver, une jeune pousse au milieu des tornades du printemps. Derek referma ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'en supplie, ne laisse plus jamais quelqu'un d'autre m'avoir.

\- Il faudrait que je meure pour que ça arrive. »

.

.

* * *

Encore merci à vous tous pour votre soutient et à bientôt !

.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Promesses

.

.

 **Chapitre 14 : Promesses**

.

.

Derek avait fait des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner. Stiles fronçait les sourcils comme si avaler lui faisait physiquement mal. Mais quand il relevait les yeux sur le loup, il lui souriait comme s'il voulait le rassurer. Moins d'un quart d'heure après avoir fini de manger, Stiles se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il tremblait alors que son estomac se vidait et il semblait ne pas pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Derek rempli un verre d'eau et le lui tendit, mais les yeux bruns étaient incapables de se fixer sur quoique ce soit. Le loup posa le verre par terre et s'assit sur le sol, dos contre le meuble de l'évier, pour se mettre au même niveau que Stiles tout en lui laissant de l'espace.

Stiles était pâle, tremblant. Il ne relevait même pas les yeux sur Derek. Ce dernier ne pensait pas que l'adolescent ait encore quoique ce soit à vomir, quand il le vit se pencher une nouvelle fois par-dessus la cuvette. C'était douloureux à regarder. Derek se mordait l'intérieur des joues, impuissant et détestant ce sentiment. Il se demanda combien de fois il devrait le regarder dans cet état, le voir souffrir en sachant que sa présence ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses, que Stiles perdrait pied si jamais Derek lui prenait la main pour le maintenir à la surface. L'adolescent était seul, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait accepter. Et c'était tout ce que Derek était incapable de le laisser avoir. Il espérait juste que ce soit pour le mieux.

Finalement, Stiles tendit la main pour le verre, se rinça la bouche avec une gorgée d'eau et but la fin en grimaçant.

« Désolé, » dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de relever, chancelant, ses yeux dans ceux de Derek. Un regard assuré qui tranchait avec le reste de son apparence. Pâle, les yeux rougis, le front en sueur. Le loup allait lui dire de ne pas s'excuser quand celui-ci reprit. « Les crêpes étaient bonnes. »

Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rire. Son corps sursauta nerveusement et il secoua la tête. Il se passa une main sur le visage, pour regagner son calme, mais aussi pour appuyer sur ses paupières. « Je t'en referai quand tu iras mieux, » promit-il. Le regard de Stiles se voila légèrement.

Le loup se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Récemment, Stiles allait mieux. Stiles souriait et parlait et semblait vivre à nouveau. Il y avait toute une part de son être qui s'était révélée à Derek, tout un univers sur lequel il avait pu jeter un coup d'œil. Tout avait disparu avec des yeux rouges et un sourire tordu. Depuis deux jours, Stiles était silencieux, vomissait ses repas, tremblait mais semblait incapable d'être réchauffé, se tenait aussi loin de Derek que possible et se raidissait dès que celui-ci était à un mètre de lui. Il redevenait l'humain statufié qui était arrivé à Beacon Hills quatre mois plus tôt. Derek avait encore parfois du mal à croire que quatre mois de progrès avait été anéantis en quatre minutes.

Stiles tira la chasse et Derek se releva. Le plus jeune se retenait au mur d'une main et le loup s'accrochait au meuble pour empêcher les siennes de venir l'aider. L'adolescent prit plusieurs profondes respirations. « Ça va aller ? » Il hocha la tête, mais n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Derek sortit de la salle de bain en premier, l'autre le suivait d'un pas lent.

Le loup se retourna pour lui dire quelque chose et eut juste le temps de voir le coup d'œil qu'il lança au lit. « Tu veux dormir ? » demanda-t-il, en considérant les cernes sous ses yeux et la fatigue sur son visage. Stiles le regarda et, après un moment, une question muette apparut dans ses yeux. « Tu peux aller te rendormir, si tu veux. » Ses yeux bruns se tournèrent vers le lit, mais il ne bougea pas, hésita. « Je ne laisserais personne t'approcher, » ajouta Derek avant de remarquer que c'était le genre de promesses dont Stiles ne voulait pas.

Les yeux bruns le scrutèrent, cherchant un millier de choses dans les traits de son visage que Derek n'était pas sûr de posséder. Mais il resta droit, assuré. Il voulait le convaincre de le laisser prendre soin de lui. Peut-être que s'il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, Stiles serait trop fatigué pour voir à travers son jeu.

L'adolescent acquiesça, puis s'avança jusqu'au lit sans jamais tourner le dos au loup. Il s'allongea sur le bord, face à lui et au reste de la pièce. Le loup évita d'y songer et marcha quelques pas jusqu'au salon avant de trouver quelque chose à faire. Il envoya un message à Lydia pour lui dire de ne pas passer aujourd'hui, comme il l'avait fait la veille.

 _Il va mieux ?_

Derek lança un regard à Stiles. Celui-ci semblait en paix quand il dormait, habituellement. Quelque chose dans les traits de son visage était froissé. Il l'observa quelques instants pour être certain qu'il ne faisait pas de cauchemar. Battement de cœur stable, respiration régulière, pas de mouvements ou de gémissements. Derek soupira.

 _Pas vraiment._

Il avait un livre ouvert devant lui, mais ses yeux restaient sur Stiles, toute son attention portée sur lui. Il avait dit qu'il ne laisserait personne l'approcher, peut-être qu'avec assez de volonté, il pourrait même chasser les monstres de ses cauchemars.

.

xx

.

« Wow. »

Derek releva la tête vers Stiles. Il avait sursauté au son de sa voix, il l'entendait si peu récemment qu'à chaque fois, son cœur bondissait. Chaque fois il s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir prêté plus attention, de ne pas s'y être préparer pour absorber le son et le rejouer dans sa tête pendant les heures de silence qui suivraient.

Stiles était assis dans le fauteuil, le dos appuyé contre l'accoudoir, les jambes passés par-dessus l'autre, le cinquième volume d' _Harry Potter_ ouvert sur ses cuisses. Son visage était tourné vers la fenêtre, illuminé par la lumière pâle qui venait de dehors et les yeux brillant d'admiration.

Derek regarda dans la direction de la fenêtre. Il neigeait. De gros flocons blancs tombaient, poussés par le vent. Stiles souriait paisiblement et Derek ne savait plus ce qu'il était censé regarder.

Environ une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux au pied de l'immeuble. Stiles tendit ses mains en coupe et regarda attentivement les flocons qui s'y posaient. Derek fit quelques pas, marchant jusqu'à sa voiture. La chute de neige était si importante qu'il y en avait déjà plusieurs centimètres surplombant la Camaro. Il la rassembla à main nue, son unique paire de gants prêtée à Stiles. Instinctivement, il réunit la neige en une boule, puis, ses yeux se relevèrent sur l'adolescent qui avait les yeux levés vers le ciel et une expression paisible sur le visage.

L'instant suivant, sans qu'il ne sache lui-même comment, la boule de neige s'écrasa contre l'épaule de Stiles.

Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Moment durant lequel Derek se demanda s'il venait de commettre une erreur monumentale. Puis, quelque chose changea dans les yeux bruns, un éclair de malice que le loup n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui. Stiles s'accroupit, rassembla de la neige et se releva rapidement pour la lancer sur le loup. Celui-ci s'écarta par réflexe et la boule de neige s'écrasa sur le sol derrière lui.

Stiles le défia du regard et Derek pensa que celui-ci n'avait aucune idée de qui il venait de défier. Si quiconque dans sa famille avait pu être là pour parler, ils auraient dit à l'humain de s'enfuir.

Derek n'était pas du genre extrêmement compétitif la plupart du temps, mais les batailles de boules de neige étaient une toute autre histoire. Ce n'était pas _juste_ un jeu.

Il ramassa plus de neige sur la Camaro, préparant plusieurs coups d'avance tout en évitant les lancés de Stiles. Puis, il releva les yeux sur sa cible et commença à tirer. Stiles courait comme il le pouvait pour se mettre à l'abris, essayant de temps à autre de relancer une boule de neige, mais Derek était toujours plus rapide.

Derek ne manqua presque aucun coup. Il laissa Stiles le toucher quelques fois.

Ce dernier évitait une nouvelle attaque du loup lorsqu'il glissa et s'étala de tout son long dans la neige.

« ça va ? » l'interpela Derek en laissant tomber la boule qu'il tenait pour venir près de lui. Stiles se releva sur ses genoux et tourna le dos au loup. Celui-ci s'accroupit à côté de lui et hésita à poser la main sur lui. « Stiles ? » appela-t-il alors qu'il restait silencieux. Stiles était immobile, rigide, sa respiration régulière, mais tous les instincts du loup lui hurlaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. ça n'avait été qu'une éclaircie. La pause était terminée. Il avait poussé l'humain au bout de ses maigres forces, avait drainé toute l'énergie qu'il avait possédé pendant seulement quelques courts instants.

Puis, Stiles se retourna et ses mains abattirent un tas de neige sur le visage du loup. Derek secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de la neige, et regarda l'adolescent avec surprise. Le temps se figea pendant un instant, les yeux bruns semblant à la fois fiers et paniqués. Soudain, Stiles était sur ses pieds et s'enfuyait en courant. Derek mit un instant supplémentaire à se relever à son tour. « Hé ! Attends ! »

L'adolescent se retourna et s'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent un moment. C'était comme marcher sur un lac gelé et avoir entendu la glace craquer. Vous n'osiez pas faire un geste, ni baisser les yeux pour savoir si elle se fissurait. Tout était risqué, mais en même temps, tout pouvait être sûr.

« T'as pas encore gagné, » dit Derek. Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Stiles. Au même instant, ils se baissèrent tous les deux pour prendre de la neige et l'envoyer sur l'autre.

Stiles rit en se dirigeant vers la voiture pour prendre de la neige sur son toit. Derek arriva derrière lui et le premier se retourna, jetant toute la neige qu'il avait pu saisir sur le loup, en faisant tomber sur lui au passage. Derek retint ses poignets en l'air, la poudre blanche tomba sur eux en une pluie compacte. Ses cheveux et les épaules de son manteau étaient blancs, Stiles se pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire et Derek voulait vraiment arrêter de sourire comme il le faisait, mais en était incapable. « Okay, point pour toi, » concéda-t-il et Stiles fut secoué par son rire, s'appuyant en arrière sur la voiture.

Quand il releva les yeux sur Derek, il fut choqué par ce qu'il trouva dans les yeux du loup. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de regard, il y a longtemps, quand il était enfant et que sa mère disait quelque chose de ridicule et que son père était assis à l'écouter. Elle remarquait ce regard et oubliait ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Stiles était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé une seconde plus tôt. Puis, il remarqua que ses poignets ne le brulaient pas. Il n'avait pas froid. Il se sentait bien. Il fut terrifié. Derek se redressa, lâcha ses poignets et fit un pas en arrière. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'excusa. Et Stiles était gelé.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller se promener ? » demanda-t-il. Derek le regarda avec surprise, puis il hocha la tête. Il fit quelques pas lents en arrière et attendit que Stiles commence à le suivre pour réellement avancer.

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne s'était pas tenu aussi près de Stiles depuis plus d'une semaine. Il ne le touchait même pas, pourtant son bras le picotait. Il lui lançait des coups d'œil qu'il espérait discret, mais l'autre avait les yeux rivés sur la neige qui tombait. « À quoi tu penses ? » ça valait le coup d'essayer.

« Que la pluie aussi tombe du ciel mais que personne n'aime ça. Après, il fait froid et la pluie se change en neige et soudainement, on joue avec et on trouve ça magnifique. Personne ne penserait à se lancer de la pluie.

\- Tu peux sauter dans une flaque d'eau.

\- Tu peux faire des anges de neige.

\- D'accord, » céda Derek, « la neige gagne. » Stiles sourit.

Sa main effleura celle de Stiles et il essaya de ne pas y penser. Deux des doigts de Stiles s'accrochèrent aux siens et il tenta de ne pas s'agripper. Puis, la main disparut et il se força à ne pas être triste. Finalement, Stiles vint saisir sa main, sans aucune marque d'hésitation, sans aucune trace de gant et Derek serra la sienne en retour.

En centre-ville, les enfants jouaient en criant dans la neige, leurs parents assis sur des bancs ou jouant avec eux. Les lampadaires étaient décorés de rouges et de verts, les vitrines des boutiques montraient des cadeaux aux papiers d'or. Les passants étaient couverts d'épais manteaux et d'écharpes et de bonnets, certains tenaient des sacs remplis de choses à offrir. Il y avait une odeur sucrée dans l'air qui venait d'un stand de nourriture, à l'entrée du parc, qui émettait une fumée chaude. Une atmosphère joyeuse flottait autour d'eux, que Stiles admirait avec les yeux brillants d'un enfant.

Il trembla. « Tu as froid ? » Stiles hocha la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un bon froid, un vrai froid, de ceux qui disparaissent quand vous vous trouviez dans un endroit chaud. « Tu veux aller te réchauffer quelque part ? » Il le questionna du regard, alors Derek regarda autour de lui avant de tirer doucement sur sa main pour le guider.

« Cora dit qu'ils font de bons chocolats chauds. » Derek poussa la porte d'un café à la devanture vert émeraude sur laquelle on avait ajouté des rubans dorés et de la fausse neige, maintenant recouverte par de la vraie neige. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur et une odeur de café moulu emplissait l'air. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir de la salle peu peuplée.

Après que Derek ait commandé un chocolat chaud et un café, et alors que Stiles regardait autour de lui, l'homme d'un certain âge derrière le comptoir observa ce dernier, les sourcils froncés. « Excusez-moi, on ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? » demanda-t-il.

Stiles releva les yeux vers lui et l'observa un instant avant de sourire poliment. « Non, désolé. Je viens d'arriver en ville. » Le serveur hocha la tête avant de se retourner. Une minute plus tard, ils allaient s'assoir dans le coin près de la fenêtre et d'un radiateur. Stiles enveloppa la tasse de ses mains et se pencha pour sentir le chocolat, fermant les yeux juste un instant.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Derek qui avait entendu le mensonge dans son rythme cardiaque.

Stiles se redressa et lança un rapide coup d'œil vers le comptoir, puis il hocha la tête. « On venait ici avec mes parents quand j'étais petit. C'était déjà lui qui servait.

\- Vous veniez souvent ? »

Stiles réfléchit, puis haussa une épaule. « Au moins une fois par semaine. » Il marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter. « Il a une bonne mémoire. » Derek baissa les yeux sur son café et jeta un regard à l'homme derrière le comptoir. Il ne faisait pas attention à eux. « Désolé, » dit Stiles. « Tu ne voulais pas qu'on me reconnaisse.

\- C'est rien. Je ne pense pas qu'il cherche plus loin. » Stiles hocha la tête et leva sa tasse à ses lèvres pour souffler dessus. Personne ne cherchait jamais plus loin. Il se demanda si le serveur pensait que lui et sa mère écoulaient des jours heureux loin de cette ville, si c'était ce que tous ceux qu'ils avaient connus pensaient. Peut-être que c'était mieux qu'ils croient ça, qu'ils ne se torturent pas sur des histoires comme la sienne.

Il prit une gorgée du chocolat et cela lui brula la langue. « Comment il est ? » Stiles hocha la tête avant de sourire. Il sentait sa peau picoter doucement alors qu'elle se réchauffait. Il gardait les yeux ouverts et rivés par la fenêtre.

« Comment est ton café ? » Derek en prit une nouvelle gorge avant d'acquiescer.

Il se lécha les lèvres avant de répondre, « Bon. » Il eut l'air troublé de la façon qu'avait Stiles de le regarder et celui-ci se demanda comment il le regardait, ce qui pouvait se trouver dans ses yeux. « Tu te réchauffe ? » Stiles acquiesça. Derek détourna le regard par la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le café, leurs mains se retrouvèrent, comme dans une vieille habitude. Ils marchèrent en direction du loft et croisèrent deux jeunes filles, dont l'une était coiffée de faux bois de cerfs et dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent en les voyant. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle pressa le bras de son amie avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Derek n'aurait pas dû être capable d'entendre ses mots, mais ouïe de loup garou oblige. Son amie fit un étrange bruit avant de murmurer quelque chose en retour. « Ça va ? »

Derek sursauta à l'interpellation de Stiles. Il hocha la tête. « Tu es tout rouge, » insista-t-il. Derek soupira avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Stiles n'insista pas, serrant juste sa main un peu plus fort, et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au loft. Le loup passa tout le trajet à éviter de penser aux paroles de la jeune fille. _Adorables._ Ils n'étaient pas _adorables_. Il tourna la tête vers Stiles et le vit sourire à la neige qui tombait. Bon, d'accord, _Stiles_ était adorable.

Derek remarqua qu'ils avaient une routine lorsqu'il vit Stiles installer les assiettes sur la table pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois. Et quand il reposa le cumin dans le placard juste après l'avoir pris, parce que Stiles n'aimait pas ça – il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais Derek _savait_ qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Et lorsqu'ils allèrent s'assoir sur le canapé sans un mot après avoir mangé, en sachant qu'ils allaient regarder un film. Derek s'en aperçu d'autant plus que c'était la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine que les choses se passaient ainsi, aussi facilement, et que les premiers mots qui lui étaient venu pour décrire ça avaient été _retour à la normale_. La neige semblait avoir agi comme un interrupteur sur Stiles. C'était à nouveau facile d'agir avec lui.

Quand Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à la nuit qui tombait par la fenêtre, il sentit quelque chose en lui se calmer. C'était le premier jour que Derek passait entièrement avec lui depuis la visite de l'alpha.

Ils allèrent se coucher et Stiles regarda, dans le noir, la distance qui le séparait de Derek. C'était un bon jour, lui-même le ressentait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se termine, ne voulait pas que la chaleur en lui ait le temps de s'éteindre pendant son sommeil. Il avait peur de se réveiller gelé avec des fantômes aux coins des yeux, comme chaque jour depuis qu'il avait revu ces yeux rouges. Cette peur qui ne quittait pas le fond de son esprit, cette lame contre sa peau. « Derek, est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

\- Oui, viens. » Alors, il se rapprocha du loup, se laissa envelopper de sa chaleur, de ses bras forts qui pourraient le tuer s'il le voulait. Il inspira son odeur, laissa sa joue et son nez se presser contre la peau douce de son cou. Il sentit le bas du visage de Derek contre le haut de sa tête qui ébouriffait ses cheveux. Il remua contre lui jusqu'à être parfaitement installé, jusqu'à avoir l'impression d'être dans une place qui lui avait été destinée. Comme s'il avait une place en ce monde. Comme s'il n'avait plus besoin d'espérer que quelque chose vienne l'emporter au loin, hors de lui-même, à jamais. C'était l'horrible effet que Derek avait sur lui : il le faisait se sentir libre et en paix.

Il y avait des mots que Stiles voulait dire, mais même à cet instant, il n'était pas assez fou. « Bonne nuit, Derek.

\- Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

Et ils avaient peur, parce que c'était si délicat.

.

xx

.

Derek se réveilla le lendemain matin lorsqu'il sentit Stiles bouger contre lui. Il remua légèrement, écarta les bras pour le laisser partir. Alors, la cuisse de Stiles se frotta contre son entrejambe et il inspira soudainement. Ils se figèrent tous les deux.

Derek se mordait l'intérieur des joues. Il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir Stiles alors qu'il était dur et pressé contre lui. Une seconde plus tard, il s'écarta et se leva.

« Derek, c'est – ça va.

\- Évidemment que ça ne va pas, » répondit-il entre ses dents. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers Stiles, mais il l'entendit se redresser pour s'assoir contre la tête de lit en tirant la couverture sur lui.

« Tu peux … si – si tu le veux, tu peux –

\- Non, » le coupa Derek avant de partir dans la salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière lui, retira ses vêtements en essayant de concentrer ses pensées sur quoique ce soit d'autre que le garçon allongé dans son lit, contre lequel il avait dormi et dont l'odeur couvrait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Stiles était déjà partout sur lui et son esprit était en train de se perdre. Il alla dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau, plus froide qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps et la fraicheur lui couper la respiration et l'esprit. Il attendit, les mains à plat sur le mur carrelé, immobile.

Lorsqu'il sortit, son corps avait enfin arrêté de le trahir. Il tremblait seulement de froid. Il remit son pyjama car il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements. Il alla les chercher dans la commode et retourna se changer. Il avait senti le regard de Stiles sur lui alors qu'il traversait la pièce. Finalement, il sortit habillé et se plaça face à Stiles qui était assis sur le canapé.

Derek le regarda et chercha quoi dire. Puis, il réalisa ce à quoi son action avait dû ressembler. Il se sentit rougir. « J'ai … j'ai pas –

\- Je sais, » répondit Stiles. Derek le regarda surpris. « Tu n'as pas la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de –

\- Okay, » l'interrompit-il. Derek ne voulait même pas penser à ça. S'il le faisait, il irait commettre des meurtres d'un bout à l'autre du pays.

Il soupira et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, Stiles en profita pour aller se doucher à son tour. Ils mangèrent en silence et Derek évita de relever les yeux sur l'autre homme. Finalement, après avoir ranger, il s'excusa et quitta l'appartement. Le cœur de Stiles sursauta quand il se retourna pour prendre ses clés de voiture et il tourna la tête vers lui. « Tout va bien ? » Stiles hocha la tête, son visage neutre. « Si je ne rentre pas à midi, mange les restes qui sont dans le frigo, » ajouta Derek. Il l'observa encore un instant avant de quitter la pièce.

Stiles avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et alla sur le balcon pour regarder l'alpha monter dans sa voiture et partir. Hier avait été une exception. Il était reparti, comme chaque jour avant ça. Stiles garda les yeux rivés sur le parking, les mains posées sur le bord de la balustrade, gelant dans le froid contre la pierre. Il rentra à l'intérieur et laissa le silence se presser contre lui.

Quand Derek revint quatre heures plus tard, il sut en sortant de sa voiture que ça n'allait pas. Stiles finissait de vomir son repas et il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers. Il entra dans l'appartement au moment où celui-ci ressortait de la salle de bain. Il était pâle, ses yeux ternes, mais il se redressa quand Derek entra. « Hey, » salua-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

« J'ai cru que tu allais mieux, » ne put s'empêcher de dire Derek. Il fronça les sourcils en observant Stiles. « Tu avais l'air d'aller bien hier. » Rien ne changea dans l'expression de l'adolescent et le loup retint un soupir. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en allant s'assoir sur le canapé. Il réfléchit. Il laissa les muscles de son dos se détendre et bascula la tête en arrière sur les coussins. Il songea à ce qu'il devait dire, devait faire, mais rien ne lui vint.

Il sentit le poids de Stiles sur le canapé alors que celui-ci se plaçait à côté de lui. Il était assis sur l'une de ses jambes repliées. « Derek, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix juste un murmure près de lui.

Le loup ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. « Oui, quoi ? » demanda-t-il, levant à peine plus la voix. Stiles leva une main pour prendre son visage en coupe, ses doigts écartés pour prendre toute sa joue. Derek releva légèrement la tête.

Stiles s'approcha et prit sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, doucement, divinement. Rien que ça était déjà trop pour Derek. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à lui rendre son baiser, que les mains de Stiles descendirent jusqu'au bas de son t-shirt et commencèrent à le soulever. Derek fronça les sourcils en sentant les doigts contre sa peau. Il s'écarta. « Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Stiles ne s'arrêta qu'un instant. Il regarda Derek dans les yeux, un manque d'émotion critique dans les iris brunes. Puis, son regard descendit sur les lèvres du loup. « Tu sais très bien ce que je fais. » Alors qu'il allait à nouveau capturer les lèvres de Derek, celui-ci s'écarta, le repoussant à bout de bras avant de se lever.

Stiles fut sur ses pieds en un instant, tendant les mains pour attraper le col du t-shirt de Derek, mais celui-ci retint ses poignets et les éloigna de lui. « S'il te plait, Derek. Laisse-moi faire ça.

\- Non. » Il fit un pas en arrière alors que Stiles essayait à nouveau de s'approcher de lui.

« Der –

\- Si c'est à propos de ce matin, je suis vraiment désolé. Ça n'aurait jamais dû –

\- ça n'a rien à voir avec ce matin, » se dépêcha de dire Stiles. Une intonation proche du désespoir éclata au milieu de sa phrase pour aussitôt disparaitre.

« Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie.

\- Non, tu n'as pas envie de ça.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux.

\- Certainement pas ça, » insista Derek, haussant légèrement le ton. Stiles tendit encore une fois une main en avant et Derek recula. Il y avait une très fine lueur de folie tout au fond des yeux bruns. L'humain se forçait tellement à contrôler tout ce qui formait son être que Derek avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser. « Stiles, parle-moi, » demanda-t-il.

Stiles le regarda, sans plus essayer de s'approcher de lui. Une minute, peut-être deux passèrent, avant que finalement, Stiles ne demande d'une voix dénuée d'émotion, « Comment ça se passe avec l'autre alpha ? » Derek le regarda sans comprendre. « Avez-vous décidé d'une date ? »

Derek cligna plusieurs fois de yeux, l'air bourdonnait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il fixa Stiles longtemps avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole. « Je ne vais pas te donner à lui. » Sa voix lui paraissait faible, mais il était trop confus pour qu'elle soit autrement. « Stiles, _jamais_ je ne te ferais ça. Tu le _sais_. Je te l'ai _promis_. Je – attends … c'est pour ça que tu as fait ça ? Parce que tu essais de me convaincre de te garder ?! »

Le regard de Stiles était voilé, mais pas assez pour que sa douleur n'y transparaisse pas. « Stiles, je t'ai promis que –

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne croirais pas tes promesses. » Sa voix était froide et tranchante. Derek sentait son cœur se serrer. Il voulait le convaincre. Il serra ses mâchoires et laissa la pointe de colère qu'il ressentait prendre le dessus.

« Eh bien, je m'en fous de ce que tu penses ! Je te l'ai promis et je tiens mes promesses. Ce mec ne reposera plus jamais ses mains sur toi. En partie parce que, dans quelques jours, il n'aura plus de mains pour le faire ! » La surprise passa dans les battements du cœur de Stiles, même si le reste de lui resta figé. « On est en guerre, Stiles. C'est pour ça que je m'absente tous les jours. On se prépare et on élabore un plan. » Stiles ne réagissait toujours pas. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? » Il resta immobile. « Parce que personne ne s'en prend à un membre de ma meute et s'en sort aussi facilement. Il nous a tous menacé, et toi en particulier. Il va payer pour ça. »

Derek se tut un instant, regardant simplement Stiles. « À quoi tu pensais ? »

Stiles pensait à beaucoup de choses. Il pensait qu'ils préparaient un traité de paix. Il pensait qu'il allait se retrouver entre ces bras, sous ces griffes et face à ces dents à nouveau et pensait ne pas y survivre cette fois. Il pensait que les vacances étaient finies. Il pensait qu'il avait vraiment tout perdu. Il pensait à beaucoup de choses. Il pensait à s'enfuir le lendemain, si Derek ne voulait pas de lui, si Derek s'absentait à nouveau. Il pensait à la façon dont l'alpha avait volé le camion et lui avait appris à conduire. Il pensait que Derek était l'une des pires choses qui lui soit arrivées. Il pensait à travers des rires étrangers, des mots fantômes, des conseils fous. Il pensait.

Derek soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Le dos de sa main frotta sa bouche, dans un mouvement qui semblait inconscient. Retirer la saleté qui s'était posée sur ses lèvres. Stiles avait entendu ses mots, mais son esprit ne les croyait pas.

Les yeux aujourd'hui gris, reflet du ciel, étaient sur Stiles, l'observaient avec cette inquiétude teintée de pitié qu'il n'avait jamais aimé voir chez l'alpha. « Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à vivre toutes ces choses, Stiles. Et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me faire confiance. Je comprends. Vraiment. Je sais que je ne peux pas imaginer la moitié du mal qu'on t'a fait, mais je ne veux pas y penser de toute façon. Et je sais que tu te protèges et tu as raison de le faire. Mais je suis aussi sûr qu'un jour, tu pourras vivre sans ce masque que tu portes là, tout de suite. Je le sais parce que tu l'as déjà retiré. Je t'ai vu sourire. Je t'ai entendu parler. Et rire. Tu as beaucoup trop de choses en toi pour ne jamais aller mieux. Bordel, je _sais_ que tu es du genre à te battre. Je l'ai vu, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré. Et je suis prêt à t'aider, si tu le veux bien. Mais dans tous les cas, c'est trop tard pour que tu retournes à cette statue de toi-même que tu fais semblant d'être. Tu ne me trompes plus. »

Stiles réalisa qu'il avait perdu sa dernière défense. Il réalisa qu'il avait perdu. Et il eut envie de pleurer.

.

xx

.

« C'est aujourd'hui. » Stiles releva les yeux sur Derek. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi il parlait. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il savait ce à quoi la meute se préparait. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire, il baissa les yeux.

« Ne … » Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de formuler les mots qu'il souhaitait lui dire. Il releva les yeux dans les siens et Derek hocha simplement la tête, comme s'il comprenait.

« Ils n'auront pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrive. » Il garda ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles, comme s'il n'avait pas fini de parler. Finalement, il lui tourna le dos et prit sa veste. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Stiles alla sur le balcon et se pencha juste assez pour apercevoir la Camaro. Il attendit de voir Derek sortir de l'immeuble. Il vit sa silhouette sombre marcher jusqu'à la voiture, y monter, puis, les phares de la voiture éclairèrent le parking, tranchant la nuit noire. Stiles la regarda partir et disparaitre au coin d'un immeuble.

Il leva les yeux sur le ciel, essayant d'apercevoir des étoiles à travers les nuages, de distinguer les contours de la lune. Il appuya sa main contre son estomac, espérant pouvoir percer la boule immense et lourde qui y avait pris place. Il prit une grande inspiration pour chasser celle qui se trouvait dans sa gorge. Puis, il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la route. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il ferait si une autre voiture que la Camaro rentrait sur le parking.

Stiles vit passer chaque heure de la nuit. Il vit la lune bouger dans le ciel alors que ses doigts se raidissaient de froid. Il osa, sur les coups de trois heures, aller chercher une couverture dans laquelle il s'emmitoufla. Il se redressait dès qu'une voiture passait dans la rue, mais jamais aucune ne tournait. Le soleil se leva, mais il l'ignora et garda les yeux sur le sol.

Quand l'élégante voiture noire pénétra sur le parking, le cœur de Stiles s'arrêta de battre. Une fois garée au bas de l'immeuble, il vit trois personnes en sortir. L'une d'elle était Derek.

Stiles se releva, laissa tomber la couverture et courut à l'intérieur. Ses muscles étaient endoloris d'être restés aussi longtemps dans la même position et dans le froid, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se dépêcher. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et commença à descendre les marches. Il entendait la voix d'Isaac résonner contre les murs de bêtons. Il s'aida de la rampe pour tourner à chaque palier. Arrivé à l'un d'eux, il s'immobilisa en haut des marches.

Les trois loups relevèrent des yeux surpris vers lui. Stiles était essoufflé, ses joues étaient rouges, un tremblement qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid secouait son corps. Isaac et Cora échangèrent un regard, Derek avait le sien planté sur Stiles.

« On a pensé à t'amener sa tête, mais ça aurait dégueulassé la voiture, » intervint Isaac.

Stiles eut l'impression que la gravité le poussait vers l'avant et il descendit rapidement les marches. Il sauta les quatre dernières et atterrit dans les bras de Derek, qui le garda au-dessus du sol. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, referma fort ses bras autour du loup et celui-ci fit de même. Un rire léger s'échappa de Derek quand son corps rentra en collision avec celui de Stiles.

« Joyeux Noël, » murmura le loup. Stiles tremblait. Il ressentait tant de choses à la fois qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment nommer ces émotions. La main de Derek passa dans son dos, sans pour autant perdre sa prise sur lui.

« On est que le vingt, » fit remarquer Cora en se moquant légèrement.

« Allez, viens, je meurs de faim, » dit Isaac en prenant sa petite amie par la main et la menant en haut des escaliers.

Les pieds de Stiles touchèrent à nouveau le sol, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il ne s'écarta pas de Derek. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'écarter de lui et, en cet instant, il s'en fichait. Il pouvait vivre avec ça. « Merci d'être revenu.

\- Je t'avais dit que je tenais mes promesses. » Il sentit les lèvres de Derek se poser contre sa tempe et sut, avec certitude et sans peur, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

.

.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Trois, deux, un

.

.

 **Chapitre 15 : Trois, deux, un**

.

.

C'était Noël.

Stiles était assis dans le canapé, un chocolat chaud entre les mains, une couverture sur ses jambes en tailleur, les yeux rivés sur la neige qui s'était déposée sur le balcon et un bonnet de père noël oublié à côté de sa tête sur le dos du meuble. C'était Noël et cela se sentait dans l'air autour de lui. Les rires des différents membres de la meute résonnaient encore dans la pièce, échos du réveillon, lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table basse, assis par terre, sur les chaises, à deux dans le fauteuil et quatre sur le canapé fait pour trois personnes. Des assiettes posées sur les genoux et le plat sur la table basse, toujours quelqu'un pour raconter quelque chose qui ferait qu'un autre s'étouffe avec sa nourriture. Alison et Lydia qui insistent pour mettre des chants de noël et Isaac qui leur gâche le plaisir en hurlant les paroles comme s'il se trouvait à un concert de métal. Des gens qui sourient et célèbrent.

De la neige, de gens heureux, Noël. Stiles avait oublié Noël.

Il but une gorgée de son chocolat et regarda la porte de la salle de bain. L'eau avait arrêté de couler, donc Derek allait bientôt en sortir.

Ce fut le cas, et celui-ci se figea un instant en voyant que Stiles le regardait. Puis, il détourna le regard dans la pièce, semblant intrigué par les murs de son appartement. Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Puis, Derek passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête en se dirigeant jusqu'à la commode. Il ouvrit le tiroir du bas, celui dans lequel il rangeait les draps, et en sortit un paquet.

Il se dirigea jusqu'au canapé, sans relever les yeux de l'emballage approximatif. Puis, il regarda Stiles dans les yeux et arrêta momentanément le temps par la même occasion, avant de tendre le paquet. « Joyeux Noël. »

Stiles regarda le paquet sans comprendre au premier abord. Puis, cela frappa violemment son cerveau. Derek lui faisait un cadeau. Pour Noël. « Tu m'as déjà fait un cadeau de Noël, » lui rappela Stiles. Il avait tenu sa promesse. L'adolescent ne pouvait rien demander de plus.

Derek pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour acquiescer. « C'est celui-ci que j'avais prévus à la base. » Il tendit le paquet un peu plus en avant vers Stiles. Celui-ci regarda à nouveau le papier doré et la ficelle rouge qui l'entourait. Il hésita avant de bouger. Puis, ses mains posèrent sa tasse sur la table basse et prirent lentement le paquet. Il le posa sur ses jambes et l'observa.

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, » dit-il. Quand il releva les yeux sur Derek, celui-ci avait les sourcils haussés de surprise. Il haussa une épaule.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Stiles fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Après tout ce que le loup avait fait pour lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir une dette immense envers lui. Il était certain que Derek ne serait pas d'accord, mais Stiles commençait à étouffer sous la reconnaissance. Parce que si l'alpha considérait ça normal de ne pas l'avoir traité comme l'esclave qu'il avait été envoyé pour être, Stiles savait que Derek aurait pu agir de façon bien différente, et qu'il en aurait eu parfaitement le droit. « Stiles, vraiment, ça n'a aucune importance »

L'adolescent releva les yeux sur lui. Un sourire légèrement amer qu'il n'arriva pas à arrêter étira le coin droit de ses lèvres. « La seule chose que j'ai à te donner, tu la refuseras. »

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire de quoi il s'agissait, Derek avait compris, c'était évident dans son regard. « Je me fiche que tu m'offres ou non quelque chose.

\- Pas moi, » confia Stiles. « J'ai envie de te remercier. »

Derek le dévisagea en réfléchissant, cherchant une solution au problème. « Bien. Demain, je peux t'amener au centre commercial, tu n'auras qu'à me dire ce que tu veux m'offrir. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, mais il était légèrement amusé par la remarque du loup. « Ça n'est pas un cadeau si c'est toi qui le paie.

\- D'accord, » soupira-t-il. « On laisse tomber. »

Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Le loup semblait toujours réfléchir. « Der –

\- Je sais. » Il y eut un éclair dans les yeux bleu-gris – du moins ils paraissaient bleu-gris aujourd'hui – et Derek se retourna. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la bibliothèque et y chercha quelque chose. Stiles l'observa, sourcils froncés, quand il revint en lui tendant un livre. « Lis-le moi, » dit alors Derek.

L'adolescent le regardait confus, mais Derek semblait sûr de son idée. « Je n'aime pas spécialement lire, mais j'aime ta voix. » Les sourcils de Stiles se haussèrent, mais soit le loup ne le remarqua pas, soit il décida de ne pas relever, parce qu'il continua comme si de rien n'était. « Et j'aime cette histoire. Je crois que toi aussi. »

Alors, Stiles baissa les yeux sur la couverture du livre et la reconnut instantanément. Quelque chose d'à la fois lourd et léger bouscula ses poumons. Il releva les yeux sur Derek et celui-ci lui souriait sincèrement. Il tendit la main pour prendre le petit livre. Il glissa son pouce sur la couverture, peut-être qu'il tenait ce livre pour la première fois, mais c'était familier.

« Mais d'abord, ouvre ce paquet, » demanda Derek, une tension dans la voix. Stiles posa le livre à côté de lui sur le canapé, alors que le loup se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil. Il jeta un coup d'œil au loup qui semblait détester l'attente de sa réaction. Il eut envie de prendre son temps pour défaire le papier, juste pour le taquiner, mais décida du contraire. Il arracha le papier, le son rappa l'air lointain mais familier.

Sous le papier se trouvait du tissus, un épais manteau dans les tons bruns. Il posa une question muette à Derek en le regardant. « La veste que je t'ai passée est trop légère pour l'hiver. Tu avais froid l'autre jour. » Il haussa une épaule, comme si ce n'était rien. Stiles songea que, peut-être, pour Derek, s'inquiéter de la santé de quelqu'un d'autre n'était rien, pas grand-chose, naturel.

Il sourit. « Merci.

\- ça te plait ?

\- Oui, » répondit Stiles en passant ses doigts sur le manteau. « J'ai un peu l'impression d'être Dobby dans _Harry Potter_. » Derek rit sans retenu et Stiles sentit aussi un rire s'échapper de lui. Puis, il releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux du loup. Sérieusement. « Merci, Derek. »

Celui-ci inspira profondément et hocha une fois la tête. Stiles garda la veste sur lui en reprenant le livre. Il l'ouvrir après avoir une dernière fois passé les yeux sur la couverture. Il inspira profondément et commença à lire à voix haute. « Lorsque j'avais six ans j'ai vu, une fois, une magnifique image, dans un livre sur la forêt vierge qui s'appelait _Histoire vécues_. Ça représentait un serpent boa qui avalait un fauve. Voilà la copie du dessin. – Est-ce que je te montre les images ?

\- Non, lis juste, » murmura Derek en réponse, comme s'il ne voulait pas que sa voix interfère avec celle de Stiles.

Celui-ci acquiesça avant de s'humidifier les lèvres pour reprendre sa lecture. « On disait dans le livre … »

La voix de Stiles se glissa dans chaque particule d'air du loft, remplit tout l'espace. Derek suffoquait, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il observait les yeux bruns qui glissaient sur la page. C'est à peine s'il remarquait les pauses et les hésitations de l'adolescent quand il buttait sur un mot, ou que ses paroles voulaient aller plus vite que son propre rythme de lecture. Après plusieurs chapitres, et probablement sans même s'en rendre compte, Stiles commença à utiliser différentes voix pour différents personnages. Derek savait que l'histoire n'aurait plus jamais la même saveur pour lui désormais.

C'était le meilleur Noël qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu depuis des années.

.

xx

.

« Je ne comprends pas. Si le père noël existe vraiment, comment ça se fait que tous les adultes ne croient pas en lui ? S'il existe, ça veut dire qu'il apporte vraiment des cadeaux chaque année, non ? Les adultes pensent qu'ils viennent d'où ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois censé y réfléchir autant.

\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! » insista Stiles. Il regardait Derek avec insistance, voulant prouver qu'il avait raison.

« J'ai jamais dit le contraire, » répondit le loup. Stiles soupira et regarda l'écran d'un air mauvais. Derek se demanda s'il pensait qu'en regardant l'écran assez longtemps, le film changerait et ne serait plus illogique. La jolie petite famille américaine volait dans le traineau du père noël, les enfants lançaient des cadeaux par-dessus bord, gros plan sur des visages heureux. Stiles foudroya l'écran du regard. « Quand est-ce que tu as arrêté de croire au père noël ?

\- Six ans. Le père de Scott lui a gâché la fête, alors Scott a répété le mot à toute l'école. » Derek haussa les sourcils, surpris. Stiles haussa une épaule. « Moment compliqué, » offrit-il. C'était étrange de voir Stiles lui cacher ouvertement quelque chose, quand cette chose concernait Scott qui plus est.

Derek essaya d'imaginer Stiles et Scott être amis. Meilleurs amis. Du genre à ne jamais se quitter, à faire les quatre cents coups ensemble et à rendre dingues leurs parents. Du style à se couvrir quand l'autre faisait une bêtise. De ceux qui ont grandis comme deux frères. Il savait que c'était comme ça que Scott regardait Stiles, comme s'il pouvait peut-être retrouver une partie de lui-même. Stiles, lui, semblait toujours distant.

« Tu penses que tu vas redevenir ami avec Scott ? » Stiles le regarda surpris. Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, et son regard s'assombrit. Il haussa une épaule. « Tu n'en as pas envie.

\- C'est pas … je ne suis pas sûr de _pouvoir_. Tout est … à des années lumières d'avant. On ne pourra jamais remplir les blancs. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui depuis longtemps avant de le revoir à la clinique. » Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel Derek se contenta d'attendre que Stiles poursuive ou change de sujet. Ce dernier inspira profondément avant de reprendre. « Je ne pouvais pas m'accrocher à lui, ou à rien d'autre. Si je n'avais pas tourné la page, considéré tout comme fini, j'aurais … » Il soupira un rire amer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour terminer sa phrase mais secoua négativement la tête. Ses épaules tombèrent alors qu'il relâchait l'air que ses poumons maintenaient malgré lui. « J'aurais jamais tenu. Mentalement. » Il garda à nouveau le silence, ses yeux baissés sur ses doigts, les fermant contre ses paumes avant de les écarter. « Le mental, c'est tout ce que j'avais. »

Derek l'observa. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Stiles s'ouvre autant, en dise autant. Derek savait qu'il n'aurait jamais une image complète, qu'il ne pourrait que deviner certaines choses et essayer de ne pas appuyer sans le savoir sur une corde sensible. C'était étrange de se voir donner une pièce d'un puzzle qu'il ne pourrait jamais former en entier. Mais, cette image ne l'intéressait pas, contrairement à celle qui se révélait plus volontairement à lui, celle de ce que Stiles pouvait être, si on lui laissait l'occasion d'exister.

« Tu es plus fort que ce que tu as l'air de penser, » lui dit Derek. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais tenu dans la même situation. Il aurait préféré la mort. Stiles lâcha un rire nerveux, mais acquiesça quand même. « Je le pense.

\- Je sais, » murmura Stiles. Il joua avec ses doigts encore un moment, puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de Derek, assis à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il tendit la main, puis hésita et leva les yeux sur le loup. Celui-ci acquiesça et Stiles prit sa main dans les siennes.

Ses pouces caressèrent le dos de la main de Derek, puis, il plaqua la paume de sa main contre la sienne. « Pourquoi mes mains sont si petites ? » Derek rit avant d'abaisser la phalange supplémentaire qu'il possédait par-dessus le bout des doigts de Stiles. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir.

Puis, Stiles entrecroisa leurs doigts et les referma sur sa main. Derek imita son geste. Les yeux bruns observèrent leurs mains jointes, tournant son poignet pour les voir sous différents angles. Un sourire doux apparut sur ses lèvres. Derek scrutait son visage, ses poumons étouffés par l'émotion. Stiles laissa tomber leurs mains entre eux, toujours liées, et plongea son regard dans celui du loup.

C'était doux. Bien plus doux que tout ce qu'ils avaient un jour pu connaitre. C'était toutes les choses les plus douces réunies en une seule pour vous achever. C'était chaud au fond de leurs estomacs et légers dans leurs poumons, comme si l'air avait changé de consistance et leur sang de température. Dix doigts entrelacés comme la plus belle prison du monde dont ils espéraient ne jamais être libérés.

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira. Stiles se tendit, mais le loup serra sa main plus fort. « Ma sœur arrive.

\- Elle devait venir ? » Derek secoua la tête. Puis, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il lâcha la main de Stiles, s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit juste avant que Cora ne débarque dans la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose de fou dans ses yeux, elle inspirait et expirait rapidement, comme si elle était sur le point de craquer.

Stiles ne bougea pas d'où il se trouvait, se recroquevillant légèrement sur le canapée pour que la louve ne le remarque pas.

Cora fit plusieurs pas dans la pièce avant de revenir sur ceux-ci, puis repartit dans l'autre sens. « Cora, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Elle n'écouta pas son frère, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre, puis se pencha par-dessus le comptoir de la cuisine, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelque chose se trouve derrière. « Cora ! »

Elle se tourna soudainement vers lui. Ses yeux étaient tellement plein de folie paniquée, qu'elle eut l'air de le voir pour la première fois et de ne pas le reconnaitre. Derek tendit doucement une main vers elle comme s'il cherchait à l'apaiser. Stiles essaya de respirer moins fort. « Cora … est-ce que ça –

\- Où est Isaac ? » Sa voix manquait de souffle. Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le réveillon. » Les yeux de Cora flashèrent jaunes. Stiles sentit son corps se retrancher encore plus derrière les coussins, par réflexe. Derek se mit entre sa sœur et l'humain, une main toujours tendue en avant. « Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Les yeux de Cora bougeaient tout autour de la pièce. Elle secoua lentement la tête. « C'est toi qu'il vient toujours voir.

\- Peut-être pas cette fois, » répondit Derek. « Il est parti quand ?

\- Il y a deux jours, » grogna la louve. Son frère se redressa légèrement. Stiles pouvait voir la raideur de ses épaules.

« Je vais t'aider à le retrouver, d'accord ?

\- Il ne répond pas au téléphone.

\- Tu veux que j'essaie ?

\- C'est direct le répondeur. » Elle avait les poings serrés et tremblait. Derek s'approcha doucement et posa ses mains sur ses bras. « J'ai foiré.

\- ça va aller. On va le retrouver. » Cora baissa la tête vers le sol et la secoua lentement. « Je te dis qu'on va le retrouver. » Il posa la tête sur le haut de celle de sa sœur et l'attira contre lui. Cora ne leva pas les bras pour répondre à son étreinte. « Allez, viens, on part retrouver ton abruti de copain. » Derek s'écarta et la poussa doucement en direction de la porte. Il lança un regard en arrière à Stiles qui acquiesça simplement.

Les deux Hale montèrent dans la Camaro. Cora regardait par la fenêtre, son regard vide fixait sans le voir le paysage. Derek soupira. « Bon, okay. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? » Sa sœur le regarda avec surprise. « Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne m'en mêlais pas. Mais j'en ai assez de vous retrouver dans des états pareils. Vous êtes de pire en pire.

\- Derek, » dit Cora. Le ton de sa voix impliquait que la réponse était si évidente qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être formulée. Il haussa exagérément les sourcils. Cora fit un geste vague de la main pour se désigner. « Je ne suis pas particulièrement une bonne petite-amie.

\- Alors, essais de l'être, » répondit son frère. Elle eut un rire ironique. « C'est quoi le problème ? Tu l'aimes et lui aussi. Faites-en sorte que ça fonctionne.

\- Oh, alors monsieur est amoureux depuis une semaine et ça fait de toi un expert ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle eut une exclamation moqueuse. « Oh, arrête, tout le monde sait. Même Malia a compris depuis Noël. » Elle détourna le regard par la fenêtre à nouveau. Derek serrait les mâchoires. Il allait reprendre, lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui, lui demander ce qu'il se passait vraiment avec Isaac, mais sa sœur le coupa. « Tu crois que c'est simple ? Tu crois qu'il suffit de ressentir quelque chose pour que ça arrange tout ?

\- Arrête de me parler comme si j'avais quinze ans, » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Elle le foudroya du regard. « Bien. Si t'es capable de voir combien tes relations ont foiré avant, pourquoi tu penses que, cette fois, ce sera différent ?

\- On ne parle pas de moi, là. C'est toi et Isaac le –

\- Je t'ai dit que tu ne devais pas tomber amoureux de lui. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écoutée ?

\- Pourquoi tu parles de –

\- T'es vraiment assez con pour croire qu'il t'aime ?! » Cora avait presque hurlé et Derek mit trop longtemps à se remettre de ses mots. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements, il s'arrêta de respirer. Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel. « Putain, t'es assez con pour ça, » marmonna-t-elle en prenant son front dans une main et basculant sa tête en arrière sur le siège.

Derek serra les dents. « Ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Tu sais qu'il t'aime uniquement parce qu'il a besoin de toi, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix de Cora était calme. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

Derek s'était garé sur le côté de la route sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se tourna vers sa sœur. « Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Tu penses qu'il est incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit à cause de ce qu'il a vécu ?

\- Je pense que c'est facile de tomber amoureux de la première personne qui ne vous traite pas comme de la merde, qui ne vous utilise pas pour son propre plaisir avant de vous rejeter et qui ne vous prend pas seulement quand vous êtes utile.

\- Cora … » Derek détourna le regard sur la route pendant quelques instants.

« C'est facile de tomber amoureux d'un héros. » Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « Et tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout, Derek. Mais … t'es pas un héros. Et un jour, il va le réaliser et il va juste se barrer et toi … toi tu vas rester avec un cœur brisé à nouveau. » Elle soupira, comme pour faire passer silencieusement un sanglot qui lui étranglait la gorge. « Il ne pourra jamais t'aimer en retour. »

Derek observa sa sœur. Il laissa les mots qu'elle venait de lui dire pénétrer sa peau, se glisser entre les atomes qui formaient son être et plonger au fond de son esprit pour l'envahir d'une fumée noire. Puis, il réalisa qu'ils ne faisaient pas aussi mal qu'il l'aurait pensé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, peut-être pas vraiment joyeusement, peut-être amèrement, peut-être avec résignation.

« Cora, même s'il ne m'aime jamais. Je m'en fiche. » Elle fut surprise. « Je pourrais vivre en sachant seulement qu'il va mieux grâce à moi. Je pourrais vivre sans qu'il m'aime en retour. » Il se rassit dans son siège, face au pare-brise.

Il sentit l'odeur des larmes et se tourna vers sa sœur. Une larme coulait sur sa joue droite. Elle lui sourit, un arc de tristesse. « J'aimerai être comme toi. » Il tendit la main vers elle et Cora se pencha pour s'enfouir dans ses bras.

« Isaac est amoureux de toi, » la rassura Derek.

Cora secoua la tête. « On est juste deux personnes cassées qui ont finis ensemble car elles n'ont aucune idée de comment tenir seules.

\- Mais … ça peut marcher. Vous pouvez vous entraider. Vous pouvez aller mieux. » Cora s'écarta de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

Elle lui sourit, tristement, mais avec une sorte de confiance dans le regard. « Nous en tout cas, on n'y arrive pas. » Son regard se voila. « Il mérite mieux, tu le sais. Arrête, » dit-elle quand Derek ouvrait la bouche pour la contredire. « Tu sais que c'est vrai. » Il y eut un blanc où l'ainé se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour rester silencieux. « Mais, je veux juste être égoïste un peu plus longtemps, » murmura-t-elle.

Derek rentra à l'appartement, seul, une heure et demi plus tard. Stiles l'interrogea du regard dès qu'il passa la porte, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux complètement oublié. « Il se cachait chez Lydia. Elle était soulagée qu'on vienne enfin le chercher, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. » Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Puis, il se tourna vers Stiles. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Celui-ci leva le livre pour que Derek puisse lire le titre. _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_. « Tu ne veux toujours pas les lire dans l'ordre ? » Stiles secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu veux bien me le lire ?

\- J'en suis à la moitié, ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Non. Je veux juste t'entendre. » Les joues de Stiles se teintèrent de rouge. Celui-ci releva le livre, baissa les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres distraitement et commença à lire. Derek le dévisagea un moment avant de simplement fermer les yeux et se laisser bercer.

Oui. Il pourrait vivre le reste de sa vie comme ça.

.

xx

.

Ils étaient proches d'une nouvelle année. Comme Noël avait eu lieu au loft, Mélissa avait décidé que le Nouvel An aurait lieu chez elle. La meute avait alors envahi la maison des McCall.

Ça avait été étrange pour Stiles d'entrer dans cette maison. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Les meubles étaient à la même place, la décoration était exactement la même, à l'exception de quelques photos nouvelles et d'anciennes qui avaient disparu. C'était péniblement familier, et donnait l'impression à Stiles qu'il n'avait rien à faire là.

La soirée fut tout aussi, si ce n'est plus, bruyante que le réveillon de Noël. Il y avait plus d'adultes que la dernière fois, et Stiles comprit que les parents d'Alison et de Lydia étaient aussi présents ce soir.

Il se leva pour aller aux toilettes, y allant sans même prétendre ne pas connaitre le chemin. Il ferma la porte et s'appuya contre elle, basculant la tête en arrière contre le bois. La mère de Lydia ne cessait de le fixer, comme s'il était un mot au bout de sa langue dont elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Le père d'Alison l'observait plus discrètement, mais semblait alerte, et son attitude hurlait à Stiles _chasseur_ , car il correspondait à tout ce qu'il avait entendu d'eux. Mélissa lui lançait des regards inquiets depuis qu'ils avaient fini l'entrée, voyant qu'il jouait avec sa nourriture et attendait que Derek ou Isaac subtilise aussi discrètement que possible le contenu de son assiette pour qu'il n'ait pas à manger. Mais il ne pouvait pas éviter d'en ingérer une partie. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas rendre le contenu de son estomac. Il ne vomissait plus en temps normal, mais la trop grande quantité de nourriture lui avait donné la nausée. Il prit une autre profonde inspiration, les mains à plat contre la porte pour conserver son équilibre.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et s'essuya avant de ressortir. Stiles sursauta lorsqu'il faillit rentrer dans la mère de Lydia. Il se heurta le dos au cadre de la porte et elle sembla tout aussi surprise que lui. Sauf qu'elle l'était de sa réaction et non de sa présence. « Tu es Stiles, c'est ça ? Le fils du Sheriff et de Claudia ? »

Un poids glacial tomba dans l'estomac de Stiles et il acquiesça difficilement. « Ma Lydia m'a posé des questions sur toi il n'y a pas longtemps … comment t'es-tu retrouvé chez Derek Hale ? » Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le scrutait du regard. Stiles savait qu'elle était au courant pour le surnaturel, mais d'après Lydia elle ne gérait qu'à moitié les choses.

Stiles se rendit compte que ses mâchoires se serrèrent. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache pour lui offrir ce regard de dégoût et de pitié. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Il m'a aidé, » répondit-il.

La mère de Lydia soupira. « Est-ce que tu as au moins prévenu ta mère ? Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude. »

Un instant passa pendant lequel le cerveau de Stiles prit en compte les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. _On est en sécurité ici._ Puis, un rire nerveux à la limite de la folie s'échappa de lui. Elle le regarda surprise et inquiète. _Stiles._ « Non, » répondit-il. _Tout va bien se passer maintenant._ « Elle n'est pas morte d'inquiétude. »

La femme en face de lui prit un air réprobateur. _Stiles !_ « Eh bien, je suis mère. Et je connaissais ta maman, Stiles. Je suis certaine qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi, surtout si tu ne lui as pas dit où tu te trouves. Et, sincèrement, » ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix, faisant un pas vers lui pour pouvoir parler aussi bas. _Hahahaha._ Stiles se pressa contre l'encadrement de la porte. « Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de trainer avec ce genre de … personnes ? Enfin, certains sont dangereux. Pervers.

\- C'est peut-être quelque chose que vous auriez dû dire à ma mère. » La mère de Lydia se redressa avec surprise. Stiles avait l'impression que quelque chose de froid avait pris la place de son sang dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, il n'avait rien changé à son masque neutre mais son ton était glacial.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu –

\- Je ne peux pas dire à ma mère où je me trouve. Je ne sais pas parler aux morts. »

Elle plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche d'un air horrifié. « Oh mon Dieu, Stiles … je – je suis tellement désolée. » Elle tendit une main vers lui et Stiles se raidit, recula légèrement son bras, mais elle l'agrippa. _Oh, Stiles …_ Elle continua de secouer la tête d'un air peiné. « Oh, Stiles, » souffla-t-elle. _Hahahaha._ « Viens-là. » Elle tendit son autre main, elle allait l'entourer autour de son autre bras et l'attirer dans une étreinte. _Stiles, viens-ici._ Stiles ne voulait pas ça. _Stiles !_ Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche de lui ou qu'elle le touche. _Ne bouge pas._ Il essaya de reculer, mais le mur était derrière lui, alors il se raidit simplement et la laissa faire. _Juste comme ça._ Elle le serra contre elle, posa sa tête sur son épaule et caressa son dos du plat de sa main.

Stiles resta immobile alors que la main passait répétitivement dans son dos. Il était incapable de faire un mouvement, mais sentait chacun de ses organes se serrer. Il allait vomir. Ce n'était même plus une question de volonté. Il ne respirait pas, il ne voulait pas sentir son odeur, ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, répétitivement, comme si elle voulait le réchauffer. Chacun de ses mouvements le frigorifiait. Il voulait s'écarter, il voulait retirer ces mains de lui, il voulait retourner dans la salle de bain et s'y enfermer, il voulait se cacher, il voulait disparaitre, il voulait qu'on arrête de le toucher. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela. Alors il se laissa faire.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue avec inquiétude. « Je suis désolée. Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Stiles mit une seconde à réagir, ayant du mal à comprendre qu'elle lui posait une question. Il hocha la tête. Toujours hocher la tête. Toujours avoir l'air d'aller bien. Elle tapota doucement le bout de ses doigts contre le bord de son visage avant de finalement reculer. Elle lui offrit un sourire triste. « Tu viens ? » demanda-t-elle. Il hocha la tête et elle resta à le fixer un moment, avant de finalement partir, troublée.

Une fois qu'elle disparut dans les escaliers, Stiles retourna dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il fit un pas et s'écroula par terre. Il eut à peine le temps de ramper jusqu'aux toilettes avant de vomir. Puis, il retomba sur le sol. Son corps entier tremblait et il serra les dents pour ne pas laisser ses émotions tout envahir. Il essaya d'inspirer profondément, mais son souffle fut court et l'étrangla.

Il se força à reprendre son souffle quand quelqu'un frappa contre la porte. « Stiles ? Stiles tu es là ? » La voix semblait paniquée. Stiles serra les dents pour ne pas qu'un sanglot s'échappe. « Stiles ? » Il reconnut la voix de Derek, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne vint. « Stiles ? » Il se demanda pourquoi le loup s'embêtait à lui poser une question alors qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Il donna néanmoins un petit coup de pied contre la porte.

Il y eut un silence. « Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » Stiles sentit son cœur s'affoler. Un sursaut paniqué, comme si celui-ci voulait s'enfuir pour ne pas avoir à assister à ça. « Okay, c'est rien. » Stiles ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, s'allongeant en boule contre le sol carrelé.

« Elle a dit qu'elle t'avait parlé de ta mère ? » essaya Derek. Stiles vit le bucher, la fumée dans l'air et les flammes. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le carrelage blanc. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se hissa comme il le put sur la cuvette avant de vomir à nouveau. Mais il n'avait plus rien à vomir et l'acide lui brula la gorge. Il se laissa tomber assis contre le mur et entendit la voix de Derek s'excuser encore et encore dans un murmure constant de l'autre côté de la porte. « Je … je vais juste te parler d'autre chose, essayer … je vais – je vais te changer les idées, je vais –

\- Elle m'a pris dans ses bras, » dit Stiles, aussi fort qu'un souffle, mais Derek pouvait certainement entendre.

Il entendit quelque chose taper contre la porte et le loup marmonner, « Merde. »

Stiles rampa pour appuyer son dos contre la porte. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à être à nouveau allongé sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il sentit la porte trembler alors que Derek s'appuyait contre elle. Il se concentra sur cette image : son loup adossé à la porte de bois et lui de l'autre côté. Il essaya d'imaginer la couleur que prendrait les yeux de Derek dans la pénombre du couloir. Il imagina ses longs doigts jouer ensemble alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à faire ou à dire. Lentement, Stiles chassa les fantômes aux coins de ses yeux et retrouva son souffle.

Mais même lorsqu'il sut qu'il n'allait pas craquer, il ne se releva pas. « C'est quoi ta résolution pour cette année ? » demanda alors la voix de Derek.

« Ma quoi ?

\- Ta résolution. Tu sais, ces trucs qu'on dit qu'on va faire cette année pour être quelqu'un de mieux et qu'on arrête de faire dès le lendemain soir. »

Stiles resta silencieux, puis il ferma les yeux et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. « Aller mieux ?

\- Ne fais pas de moi l'optimiste de nous deux. » Stiles pouffa de rire. « Je suis sérieux ! Demande à n'importe qui en bas. Rien que dix minutes plus tôt, Malia m'a comparé à Grincheux.

\- De _Blanche Neige_ ?

\- Celui-là même. » Le corps de Stiles fut secoué par son rire. « Je veux une vraie résolution.

\- Quelle est la tienne ? »

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis, Derek dit, « Je vais devenir végétarien. »

Stiles explosa de rire. « Tu es un _loup_!

\- C'est pas important, je la tiendrai pas. » Stiles continua à rire pendant quelques instants.

Puis, il inspira profondément. Il chercha une promesse qu'il pouvait briser, mais seules des choses tristes lui venaient à l'esprit. « Derek, tu veux m'aider à être la première personne au monde à tenir une de ses bonnes résolutions ?

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Je veux aller mieux.

\- Alors, je vais faire plus qu'essayer. » Stiles se demanda s'il y avait aussi un sourire sur les lèvres de Derek. Il expulsa tout l'air hors de ses poumons avant de reprendre une grande inspiration. Il se redressa et se leva, chancelant. Il tira la chasse et se rinça la bouche à l'évier.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur son reflet. Un petit humain pâle et maigre. La seule chose qui ne semblait pas fragile chez lui, c'était la lueur au fond de ses yeux. Stiles se redressa bien droit et se défia du regard.

Puis, il éteint la lumière, déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Il trouva Derek assis par terre, qui manqua de tomber en arrière lorsque son dossier disparut. Il lança un regard à Stiles depuis le sol avant de se relever. « Prêt ? » Stiles hocha la tête.

« Si … si la mère de Lydia s'approche de moi –

\- Je m'en occupe personnellement, » répondit Derek sans une once d'hésitation. Les lèvres de Stiles s'arquèrent d'amusement. « Je serai poli, » le rassura-t-il avec un sourire dangereux en coin.

Stiles prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Un merci passa dans son regard. Ils allaient descendre quand ils entendirent les cris venant d'en bas. « _Douze ! Onze !_ » Quelque chose passa dans leurs regards et ils les détournèrent juste un instant. Puis, ils pouffèrent de rire en se sentant ridicule.

Ils relevèrent les yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Stiles se mordait la lèvre inférieure et Derek n'arrivait pas à le regarder sans cligner des yeux. « Est-ce que tu me laisserais … ? » Il n'osait même pas le dire en entier. Il faisait sombre dans le couloir, mais le peu de lumière présente illuminait les yeux de Stiles et sublimait les traits de son visage. Il était la plus belle chose sur laquelle Derek avait posée les yeux. Les doigts de Stiles se resserrèrent autour des siens. « _Sept ! Six !_ »

Il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel dans le passage d'une année à une autre qui donnait l'impression à Stiles d'entrer dans une nouvelle dimension. Dans quelques secondes, il ferait un pas dans une année où personne ne lui avait encore fait de mal. C'était une page blanche et un nouvel univers possible. Ce pouvait être un nouveau départ. Ce pouvait être ce qu'il avait passé des années à ne pas imaginer avoir un jour. C'était une promesse. Derek était une promesse. « _Cinq ! Quatre !_ »

Stiles sourit au loup. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre son cœur pour savoir que celui-ci s'agitait, il le voyait dans son regard, le sentait dans la nervosité de ses doigts qui tentaient de ne pas serrer les siens trop fort. « Oui, Derek. Embrasse-moi. » C'était juste un murmure et les pupilles de Derek se dilatèrent. « _Trois ! Deux !_ »

Derek se demanda s'il avait le droit d'être assez fou pour croire que Stiles l'aimait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, si ? Alors qu'il le regardait ainsi, lui souriait ainsi, murmurait ainsi. « _Un !_ » Les cris au rez-de-chaussée devenaient épouvantablement forts, mais c'est à peine si Derek les remarquait. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose dans l'univers désormais.

« _Bonne année ! »_ Derek se pencha vers Stiles et Stiles se pencha vers Derek. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, entrèrent en collision. Ils avaient l'impression que tout explosait en eux, leur cœur, en particulier, donnaient l'impression de ne pas survivre à l'impact. Stiles avait lu que les impacts cosmiques étaient fréquents lors de la création de systèmes solaires, que, sans eux, il n'y aurait ni Terre, ni Lune, ni rien. Il n'avait pas compris comme quelque chose d'aussi violent menait à la création et non à la destruction. Mais, à cet instant, c'était logique. Peut-être qu'on devait détruire pour créer.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta des lèvres de Derek, Stiles laissa son front retomber sur son épaule. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour retrouver son équilibre. Le loup avait besoin de se souvenir du concept de respiration.

« Bonne année, Stiles.

\- Bonne année, Derek. »

.

.

* * *

J'ai fait deux entorses au canon de la série dans ces deux derniers chapitres. 1/ Derek et Stiles ont une plus grande différence de taille que dans la série. On peut expliquer ça par la mauvaise nutrition de Stiles, qui lui a donné une plus mauvaise croissance. 2/ Il y a trop de neige pour une ville de Californie, à moins qu'elle soit perchée dans les montagnes de la Sierra Nevada, ou que ce soit une année extraordinaire (il neige, mais très peu en Californie). On peut expliquer ça par le fait que je voulais de la neige pour les chapitres de noël (batailles de boules de neige, c'est joli) et que je me fiche de la logique de Dame Nature. Désolée (je n'ai pas d'excuse).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je vous remercie encore une fois énormément de lire cette histoire, ça me fait très plaisir !

A bientôt !

.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Ce que cela veut dire

.

.

 **Chapitre 16 : Ce que cela veut dire**

.

.

« _Donc_ , » insista Stiles, un large sourire aux lèvres, « Tu admets que c'est inutile de savoir ça.

\- J'ai dis que ça ne m'était pas utile à _moi_ , » le contredit Derek, souriant tout autant. « ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un sur Terre qui utilise cette formule.

\- D'accord, mais c'est sadique d'apprendre un truc comme ça à tout le monde, alors qu'il y a juste un type, perdu quelque part, qui utilise sa petite formule tout seul dans son coin, t'es d'accord ?

\- Ce sont des maths, Stiles, » lui rappela Derek, sa voix se perdant au milieu d'un rire. « C'est _censé_ être sadique !

\- Ravi de savoir que ceux en chargent de notre éducation sont des sadiques. Tout a bien plus de sens maintenant. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai dû apprendre la carte des états et la liste des présidents par cœur ?

\- Du pur sadisme.

\- Les salauds, » marmonna Stiles. Son regard était plongé dans celui de Derek. Il était certain qu'il allait se noyer. Il sentait ses joues tirer d'avoir trop souris, les sentait chauffer alors qu'elles rougissaient. Derek passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Stiles était certain qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

« Oh mon dieu, mais embrassez-vous qu'on en finisse, » grogna Lydia. Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elle, réalisant qu'ils avaient oublié sa présence. Elle tenait sa tête à deux mains, les coudes posés sur la table et le bout des doigts dans ses cheveux. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre d'un air désespéré.

Elle était arrivée il y a une heure pour aider Stiles avec les leçons qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais elle avait passé la moitié du temps à les regarder flirter l'un avec l'autre. Ouvertement. Et probablement sans s'en rendre compte. Elle était sur le point d'exploser.

Lorsqu'elle vit leur regard se détourner subitement et leurs joues rougirent, elle regretta ses mots. Elle se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge. Après quelques instants, Lydia recommença sa leçon. Stiles se concentra sur ses mots, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher des regards vers Derek.

Quand ce dernier lui proposa de rester manger, Lydia accepta et Stiles partit prendre une douche pendant qu'ils préparaient le repas. « Désolé, pour tout à l'heure, » dit-elle.

Derek ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais le regard déterminé de la banshee fit renaitre la boule de gêne qui avait envie sa gorge. Il haussa une épaule. Lydia l'observa, faisant savoir au loup qu'elle attendait qu'il lui donne des informations, mais celui-ci resta silencieux. Elle finit par soupirer. « Comment ça se passe entre vous ? » demanda-t-elle, incapable de rester sans savoir.

Derek haussa un sourcil dans sa direction pour l'informer de ce qu'il pensait de sa question. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour lui répondre qu'elle s'en fichait. Il resta silencieux un moment sans savoir quoi dire. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait. « Ça va.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Tout va bien. Je crois. Je sais pas. Il a l'air d'aller bien.

\- Je ne te demande pas s'il va bien. Je _vois_ qu'il va bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu demandes ?

\- Tu sais ce que je demande, » insista Lydia.

Derek serra les dents. « Tout va bien, » dit-il à nouveau. « C'est … ouais.

\- Tu es très clair.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? » grogna-t-il.

Elle s'appuya contre le meuble et leva les yeux sur le plafond un instant alors qu'elle réfléchissait. C'est comme si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait droit qu'à une seule chance avant que Derek ne l'ignore. « Jusqu'où vous êtes allés ? »

Le loup s'étouffa avec l'air qu'il inspira. « Oh, bordel, Lydia ! Vraiment ?!

\- C'est tout aussi bien qu'une autre question, » se défendit-elle. Elle scruta Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par répondre.

« On … s'est embrassé ? … Une – deux fois.

\- Quand est-ce que tu l'as embrassé ? »

Derek resta silencieux un moment. Il laissa l'arrière de ses paupières se teindre d'une nuit étoilée et d'air chaud, d'hésitation et de douceur. Le décor changea pour devenir un couloir sombre où parvenaient des cris joyeux de manière étouffée. Il se sentait plus léger en y pensant. « Un soir, fin novembre. Et au nouvel an, » répondit-il finalement.

Lydia haussa les sourcils. « Et … ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- C'était il y a deux mois et à une soirée où _tout le monde_ s'embrasse ! » Derek détourna le regard mais un rire léger s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose de doux sur son visage que Lydia ne comprit pas. « Tu as réessayé depuis ? »

Derek lui lança un regard peu impressionné. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait. Il connaissait Lydia et sa précipitation pour ce genre de choses.

Lydia sembla se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. « Derek, si tu l'as déjà embrassé, je suis plutôt sûre que tu peux recommencer. » Derek la regarda fixement. Après un moment, Lydia sembla réaliser qu'elle était loin de comprendre. Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes et réfléchit. Elle pensa à Derek et ce qu'elle savait de lui, pensa à Stiles et ce qu'elle avait déduit de lui. « Vous avez l'air à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et, tu sais, ça se _voit_ que vous êtes autant attirés l'un que l'autre, » reprit-elle. « Ça te va … juste ça ? »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Juste ça voulait dire tenir la main de Stiles dans la sienne quand ils regardaient un film, voulait dire le serrer contre lui lorsqu'il dormait, l'entendre parler pendant des heures, écouter sa voix lire ces livres qui remplissaient sa bibliothèque et n'avaient jamais eu aucun intérêt avant. Juste ça était son odeur et son rire et sa voix et la douceur de sa peau et le chatouillis de ses cheveux contre son visage et la chaleur de son corps et son regard brun trop brun et ses idées et ses questions et ses doigts qui tapaient sur la table ou qui allumaient la radio de la Camaro qui n'avait jamais servi avant et ses lèvres autour du bord d'une tasse et son amour du chocolat chaud et sa gentillesse quand un inconnu venait lui parler. Juste ça était presque trop pour Derek.

« Oui, » répondit-il simplement.

Lydia eut une exclamation amusée. « De toutes les différentes facettes de toi que j'ai vu, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te découvrir niais, » avoua-t-elle. Il ne réussit même pas à lui en vouloir.

.

xx

.

Le centre commercial était bondé. Des gens partout, qui se bousculent, coups d'épaules, regards noirs, soupirs agacés, yeux au ciel, corps qui passent trop près, des voix, des cris, des rires, des sacs qui s'entrechoquent, du bruit, du bruit, du bruit. Stiles étouffait et Derek ne semblait pas se porter mieux.

Après avoir manqué de grogner sur quelqu'un qui avait bousculé Stiles en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre, Derek attrapa la main de celui-ci et l'attira dans un renfoncement entre deux entrées de magasins. « Tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-il. Stiles acquiesça mollement en se frottant le côté droit. Peut-être que Derek allait repartir à la recherche de cet abruti. Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. « Bon, il nous reste deux trucs à acheter et les magasins sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. » Stiles grimaça et Derek acquiesça à sa réaction. « Ce qu'on peut faire, c'est se séparer et on se retrouve au parking, » proposa-t-il.

Stiles fut d'accord sans difficulté. Derek lui passa assez d'argent pour acheter au moins trois fois les courses que Lydia leur avait dit de faire et lui indiqua dans quelle direction il devait aller. Au moment où Stiles allait partir, le loup s'accrocha à sa main. L'adolescent releva des yeux surpris vers lui. « Ça va aller ? Seul dans cette foule, je veux dire. »

Stiles regarda autour de lui. S'il éteignait son esprit, il pouvait le faire. « Je pense, oui. » Il regarda à nouveau Derek. « Toi ? »

Derek ne s'était pas attendu à se voir retourner la question. Il acquiesça. Stiles lui sourit et partit. Derek mit un instant à partir dans l'autre direction.

Quand Stiles regarda derrière lui, il ne voyait déjà plus Derek. Il regarda la foule autour de lui et se demanda s'il y avait dans celle-ci quelqu'un qu'il avait connu. Il avança dans la direction que le loup lui avait indiquée, sans penser au choc de son corps contre les pantins de bois. Finalement, il trouva la boutique à la devanture violette et entra. Le magasin était étriqué, une forte odeur de lavande semblait venir de partout, l'éclairage au néon était puissant mais aspiré par les murs violet foncé. Stiles regarda autour de lui sans avoir aucune idée d'où commencer à chercher. « Je peux vous aider ? » Il se raidit avant de se retourner vers la vendeuse. Sa voix avait semblé trop proche, et elle était effectivement à moins d'un mètre de lui. Elle lui souriait poliment.

Il acquiesça. Après un moment, elle fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda-t-elle, plus hésitante.

Stiles resta muet encore une seconde avant de commencer à lui lister les encens et pierres qu'il avait été envoyé chercher. Elle le guidait à travers les rayons serrés et prenait les objets pour lui, puis elle releva un regard complice vers lui. « Vos demandes sont très spécifiques, » fit-elle remarquer. « Comment vous allez utiliser tout ça ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement, son regard parcourut rapidement le magasin. « Ce n'est pas pour moi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas familier avec la magie ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant d'un air complice, comme pour lui indiquer qu'elle savait que Stiles n'était pas un client comme les autres, pas un de ceux qui brulent les encens pour leur odeur, allument des bougies pour prendre un bain et utilisent les pierres pour décorer leur salon, ni un de ces adolescents qui veulent seulement s'amuser à se faire peur.

Stiles sentit quelque chose bouillir en lui, au plus profond de son estomac, et envahir ses veines. Ça faisait mal. Il ne détourna pas le regard en répondant. « Je le suis trop. » Elle l'observa avec surprise avant de laisser son regard s'aventurer sur le reste dans son corps. Elle le détailla un instant et Stiles arrêta de respirer. Lorsque les yeux de la jeune fille furent à nouveau dans les siens, elle se mit à rougir et se retourna pour prendre des pierres.

« Mauvaise expérience ? » demanda-t-elle. Stiles ne répondit pas.

Il ressortit de la boutique avec un sac en carton remplit d'encens, de pierres et d'une large bougie blanche. « Pour la guérison. C'est offert. » Stiles n'avait pas réussi à lui dire de la garder, même lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué comment s'en servir.

Il reprit son chemin jusqu'au parking et passa devant l'aire de jeux des enfants. Il ralentit pour les regarder jouer avec de larges cubes en mousse. Un des enfants en lança un sur une autre petite fille qui tomba sous l'impact, avant de se faire reprendre par son père. « Si tu ne veux plus jouer, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Le petit garçon boudait, bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, hein ? »

Puis, ça le frappa. Il marchait, seul, dans un endroit noir de monde. S'il partait maintenant, Derek n'aurait aucun moyen de le retrouver. Il pouvait arrêter quelqu'un et lui demander de l'emmener au poste de police le plus proche, demander à voir la sécurité. Il était à _Beacon Hills_ , il n'avait qu'à donner son nom et on saurait qu'il était le fils de l'ancien sheriff. Sa main gauche se referma sur l'argent dans sa poche, celui que le loup lui avait donné. Avec cette somme, il pouvait partir à l'autre bout du pays.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent et il regarda autour de lui. Il pouvait partir. C'était sa porte de sortie et il n'avait qu'à la prendre. L'alpha n'était pas caché dans un coin à l'observer, prêt à lui planter des griffes dans le bras au moindre signe de fuite de sa part. _Bordel_ , s'il partait, il était certain que Derek n'essaierait même pas de le retrouver. Un rire nerveux quitta ses poumons et Stiles plaqua une main contre la bouche pour ne pas le laisser exploser dans l'air.

Il regarda autour de lui, les boutiques et les gens, les lumières artificielles et les fausses plantes, les décorations roses et les publicités ciblées. Il était seul et il était libre et il était incapable de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il sentait émerger du plus profond de ses tripes. Il prit une grande inspiration. L'air n'était plus pollué.

Stiles se remit à marcher. Il repartit tout en regardant autour de lui. Tous ces gens allaient où ils allaient pour une centaine de raisons différentes. Mais ils auraient tous pu aller dans une autre direction, choisir de faire autre chose. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Stiles, comme eux, pouvait choisir une autre direction.

Il passa devant une devanture, _Offrez-lui !_ , inscrit en cursive dans un large cœur collé sur la vitre. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il s'arrêta en se demandant pour la première fois pourquoi toutes les devantures étaient décorés dans les mêmes tons, avec les mêmes cœurs et des flèches. Il fixa la date du 14 février marqué en bas de la vitrine, _-20% jusqu'au 14 février !_ Puis, il se souvient d'une carte en forme de cœur que sa mère l'avait aidé à découper et d'une petite fille rousse qui avait pleuré quand on s'était moqué d'elle pour l'avoir reçue. « La Saint Valentin, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il inspira profondément. Il entra dans la boutique.

L'intérieur du magasin était incroyablement sobre en comparaison à sa devanture. C'était un magasin de vêtements pour homme et Stiles regarda autour de lui sans aucune idée de comment agir. Il regarda les autres personnes dans le magasin et les imita, passant dans les rayons en regardant les articles exposés sur les portiques. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait, il n'était même pas certain de la raison pour laquelle il était entré. « Excusez-moi ? » Il tourna la tête vers une fille d'environ son âge. « Euh, je veux acheter un pull pour mon copain, mais je suis pas sûr que la taille aille. Il est de votre taille, vous voulez bien me dire laquelle c'est ? »

Stiles la regarda, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse. « Hum, » fit-il de façon éloquente.

Elle fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Stiles posa le sac à ses pieds et retira son manteau rapidement. Elle fit un pas en arrière en surprise. Il regarda la taille sur l'étiquette de celui-ci et lui lit les différents chiffres qu'il y vit tout en tenant l'étiquette dans sa direction. Elle sourit, amusée, et la regarda rapidement avant d'hocher la tête. « Merci, » dit-elle en riant. Puis, elle tourna à l'angle d'un rayon.

Il remit sa veste et reprit le sac. Il tourna la tête autour de lui, perdu, mais quelque chose dans sa vision périphérique attira son regard. L'adolescent s'arrêta et s'approcha d'un bac où plusieurs articles étaient jetés au hasard. Il passa le bout des doigts sur le tissu d'une écharpe noire et rouge. Elle était extrêmement douce. Noire comme la veste en cuir de Derek, rouge comme ses yeux quand ils s'étaient illuminés pour dissuader l'autre alpha de poser ses mains sur Stiles.

Il se demanda si Derek s'énerverait s'il utilisait son argent pour autre chose que les courses qu'il l'avait envoyé faire. Peut-être qu'il ne le remarquerait pas. Peut-être qu'il le serait. Stiles ne voulait pas vraiment tester la patience de l'alpha. Mais le tissu était doux. Et il voulait lui offrir quelque chose. Il se mordit la langue avant de prendre l'écharpe et d'aller jusqu'à la caisse.

Il ressortit avec un second sac et marcha jusqu'au parking. Il aperçut Derek appuyé contre la Camaro de loin. Celui-ci se redressa quand il vit Stiles, son visage se défroissa et l'adolescent sourit. Quelque chose sautait en lui et le faisait avancer plus rapidement. Derek répondit à son sourire, même s'il semblait ne pas le comprendre. « Je me de – » Stiles attrapa le col de la veste de Derek de sa main libre et se porta jusqu'aux lèvres du loup.

Il n'avait pas pensé à le faire. Il n'en avait pas eu l'intention avant que ses lèvres soient contre les siennes, avant de sentir quelque chose de chaud au fond de son estomac s'étendre jusqu'à sa nuque et faire frissonner son corps. Les mains de Derek se posèrent sur lui, légères, comme si elles hésitaient à le maintenir. Puis, il s'écarta, deux points de pression disparurent de contre ses lèvres. Derek passa sa langue sur celles-ci dès que Stiles s'en sépara.

Le loup cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de focaliser son regard sur Stiles, dont les pointes de pieds étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il le regarda et ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment. Derek pensa qu'il ne survivrait pas un autre baiser surprise de la part de l'homme qu'il avait devant lui. Lorsqu'il vit Stiles sourire, il réalisa qu'il était déjà en train de sourire.

Stiles fit un pas en arrière et Derek se souvient que parler était quelque chose qui existait. « Tu as tout trouvé ? » Stiles acquiesça avant de baisser les yeux sur ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il leva les deux sacs et Derek haussa les sourcils surpris.

Quelque chose se troubla dans les yeux bruns. « J'ai … hum. » Il fronça les sourcils. « C'est pour toi, » dit-il rapidement.

Derek ignora le sac violet, et ouvrit l'autre. Un épais morceau de tissu noir et rouge s'y trouvait. Il l'en sortit. « Désolé. C'était une idée stupide tu ne portes pas d'écharpe.

\- Je l'adore.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que je te l'ai offert.

\- C'est une raison suffisante. » Il posa les deux sacs sur le coffre de sa voiture et détendit l'écharpe avant de l'enrouler autour de son cou. Elle était douce. Elle sentait le neuf et légèrement Stiles, là où il avait posé la main dessus. Il fit abstraction des autres odeurs qu'elle portait. « Merci. »

Il remarqua que les joues de Stiles avaient rougi. Il l'interrogea du regard. « Ce … c'était … pour … le quatorze ? »

Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en fixant Stiles. Son cerveau mit beaucoup de temps à comprendre l'information que celui-ci venait de lui donner. « C'est – je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû. J'avais pas le droit de –

\- Merci.

\- T'es pas obligé, tu sais. Je le pense, je –

\- Stiles. Merci. » Derek ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire, mais la façon dont il regardait Stiles sembla être suffisante pour que celui-ci comprenne. Un sourire timide s'étendit sur ses lèvres et le loup ne put que lui répondre. Derek retira l'écharpe et la remit dans le sac. Il rangea les courses dans le coffre avec le reste. Il pouvait attendre deux semaines.

Ils montèrent en voiture et quittèrent le parking. Derek laissa trainer sa main entre leurs sièges et Stiles fit de même. Leurs doigts étaient lâchement entrelacés. Derek commença à penser que ce pouvait être quelque chose, que ça pouvait fonctionner.

A la moitié du trajet, Stiles se redressa. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le reste de l'argent que Derek lui avait donné. « J'ai failli oublier, » dit-il avant de lui tendre les billets.

Derek haussa une épaule. « Garde le, » lui dit-il. « La prochaine fois, achète quelque chose pour toi. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Il garda la main tendue. « Je n'ai besoin de rien, » répondit-il. Dans le ton de sa voix, ça sonnait comme l'évidence même.

« C'est pas une question de besoin. »

Stiles continua de le fixer. Derek ne tourna pas la tête vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son regard. Finalement, il rangea l'argent dans sa poche en se rasseyant dans son siège. Le loup osa alors lui jeter un coup d'œil et remarqua que ses sourcils étaient froncés alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Derek après avoir déposé le contenu du sac violet sur la table de la cuisine. Stiles releva la tête pour voir qu'il parlait de la bougie blanche que la vendeuse avait cru bon de lui offrir.

« Les blanches sont pour la guérison, » expliqua-t-il simplement.

Stiles ne pouvait détourner son regard du mensonge en forme de cire. Derek observa le regard brun. Neutralité, chez Stiles, n'était pas un bon signe. Son neutre était négatif, et le négatif ne se montrait pas. Derek se souvint de ce que la magie était pour Stiles, et comme sa vie aurait tourné différemment s'il avait su s'en servir.

« Est-ce que ça marche, parfois ? » demanda néanmoins Derek, au moins pour que Stiles cesse de fixer la bougie.

Celui-ci haussa une épaule. « C'est censé.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu ?

\- Elle n'en utilisait pas. Il fallait rester concentré trop longtemps et elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser. » Derek pensa que cela devait aussi s'appliquer à Stiles, mais il ne dit rien.

« Alors, il faut l'allumer et quoi ? Fixer la flamme en pensant très fort à quelque chose de précis ?

\- En théorie.

\- Et le blanc sert à gué –

\- C'est juste des conneries, » l'interrompit Stiles en attrapant la bougie. Il avança jusqu'à la poubelle avant d'y laisser tomber l'objet. Quand il se retourna, Derek le regardait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise. Stiles semblait trembler, mais il était parfaitement immobile. Quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans son attitude. Quelque chose qui disparut aussi rapidement que Derek l'aperçut.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Le manque de bruit pesait contre les tympans du loup. Il serra les dents pour ne pas s'excuser. Il sentait que ça ne pouvait qu'empirer la situation. Il rangea les encens et les pierres dans le sac, pensant qu'il devrait les amener à Deaton. Plus tard.

Quand il eut fini de ranger, Stiles se tenait toujours debout dans la cuisine, sans bouger. « Tu as envie de lire ? » lui demanda Derek. Stiles haussa une épaule. « Un film ?

\- Je … » Il secoua légèrement la tête et fronça les sourcils. « Je suis fatigué, » dit-il finalement. Il jaugea Derek du regard et ce dernier acquiesça.

« D'accord, vas te coucher, je ne ferai pas de bruit. » Stiles l'observa encore un instant avant d'aller jusqu'à la chambre. Il retira ses chaussures et s'allongea par-dessus la couverture, de côté, face au reste de la pièce. Derek prit la couverture pliée au bord du canapé et alla l'étendre sur lui.

« Merci, » murmura Stiles. Derek glissa son regard sur son visage, ses yeux fermés et ses traits qu'il se forçait à détendre. Le loup posa sa main sur son épaule et serra doucement. Il eut envie de se pencher pour embrasser sa tempe. Il retourna dans le salon, ses oreilles attentives aux battements de son cœur et à sa respiration.

Après un moment, Stiles s'allongea sur le dos. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il retourna sur son côté. Puis, il soupira et remua. Quand Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même, enfouit son visage dans ses genoux et serra ses bras autour de lui-même, Derek intervint, « Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Après un moment, le visage de Stiles réapparut. Son regard, terne et fatigué, se posa sur le loup et il secoua la tête. Derek avait un jour croisé son propre regard dans la glace avant de craquer, et en regardant Stiles à cet instant, il ne pouvait qu'avoir une impression de déjà-vu.

Il se leva, prit son ordinateur et vint s'allonger à côté de Stiles. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait le dossier de films qu'Isaac avait copiés sur son ordinateur.

« N'importe quoi, » répondit Stiles. Il se rapprocha du loup jusqu'à ce que celui-ci passe un bras à l'arrière de sa nuque pour qu'il puisse poser sa tête contre lui et être confortablement installé. Derek lança _Forest Gump_.

Quand Forest vit son fils pour la première fois, Stiles se détourna de l'écran et enfonça son visage dans l'épaule de Derek. Ce dernier arrêta le film. « Arrête pas, » dit Stiles à voix basse. Derek hésita, puis relança le film. Il caressa doucement les cheveux courts à la base de sa nuque. Ses yeux avaient quitté l'écran et observaient le garçon recroquevillé contre lui. Il songea à la bougie dans la poubelle, à sa promesse de guérison et à la façon dont Stiles l'avait rejetée.

Derek ne croyait pas que bruler une bougie puisse aider Stiles. Ses plaies ne disparaitraient pas comme fond la cire. Peu importe la dose de concentration.

Stiles ne releva pas la tête avant que le film ne se termine. Il se redressa et Derek suivit son mouvement avant de demander, « Tu as faim ? » Il n'attendit pas la réponse avant de partir préparer le repas dans la cuisine. Stiles le rejoint et s'adossa au comptoir.

Derek lui lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil pour trouver à chaque fois la même expression sur son visage, à la fois songeuse et hésitante. « Dis-moi. » Stiles releva les yeux et croisa son regard avant que Derek ne le détourne sur les légumes qu'il coupait.

Le silence dura quelques instants encore avant que Stiles ne parle. « Tout à l'heure, au centre commercial, tu m'as laissé partir seul. » Derek arrêta de couper et releva les yeux sur lui.

« Désolé, j'ai cru que ça ne te dérangeait pas de –

\- C'est pas ça, » l'arrêta Stiles. Après une autre hésitation, il reprit. « Est-ce que tu as pensé au fait que j'aurais pu partir ? »

Derek mit une seconde à comprendre. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il eut l'impression que la lumière de la pièce avait brutalement diminué, que l'air était devenu compact et il dut poser le couteau à plat sur le meuble avant de pleinement se concentrer sur Stiles. « Non, je n'y avais pas pensé, » avoua-t-il. Il avait seulement pensé à partir le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit rempli de monde, bruyant et étouffant, pour retourner dans leur appartement, au calme et seuls.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si j'étais parti ? » Stiles se faisait violence pour laisser les mots quitter sa gorge, pour que sa voix ne se brise pas. Il était terrifié de poser cette question. Il y avait un millier de réponses possibles et les deux extrêmes lui faisaient tout autant peur l'un que l'autre.

Derek serra les mâchoires, son regard se détourna de Stiles pendant une seconde, une minuscule seconde, mais lorsqu'il le regarda à nouveau, il sut que celui-ci était alerte au moindre détail. Il ferma les yeux un moment, détendit ses épaules et desserra les mâchoires. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en réfléchissant.

« Eh bien … je suppose que je t'aurais cherché, » répondit-il. « Je me serais demandé où tu étais passé. Je pense que je me serais inquiété. » Il planta ses yeux dans ceux bruns de Stiles. « Mais si tu partais – si là, tout de suite, tu traversais la pièce et claquais porte … » Il avala difficilement sa salive. « Je te laisserais partir. »

D'abord, aucune émotion ne s'imprima sur le visage de Stiles, et Derek n'eut aucune idée de comment réagir. Puis, l'adolescent laissa apparaitre sa confusion. « Vraiment ? »

Derek ouvrit la bouche, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors, il secoua la tête et haussa une épaule. « Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? » Il se tourna vers Stiles. « Si tu ne veux pas être ici, si tu veux partir, alors … tu _peux_ partir. Je ne te forcerai pas à rester.

\- Pourquoi ? » Il y avait tellement d'incrédulité dans la voix de Stiles que c'en était douloureux.

Derek serra les dents pour s'empêcher de soupirer. « Stiles, écoute, je – je sais qu'on en n'a pas réellement parlé, mais je pensais que c'était clair. » Il marqua une pause, pour s'assurer que Stiles écoutait bien ses mots. « Tu n'es pas ma propriété. » Il attendit à nouveau avant de reprendre. « Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire. C'est à toi de choisir. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. « Mais, je le suis, » contredit-il. Lorsque le loup n'eut pas l'air de comprendre, il reprit. « Je _suis_ à toi.

\- Non.

\- Bien sûr que si et tu le sais. »

Derek se prit la tête dans les mains, puis les reposa à plat sur le comptoir. Il planta son regard dans celui de Stiles à nouveau, fermement. « Tu ne m'appartiens pas. Je _sais_ , » pressa-t-il alors que Stiles s'apprêtait à le contredire. « Je sais que c'est censé être le cas. Je sais que tu …

\- Que je t'ai été offert, » compléta Stiles quand sa phrase resta en suspens.

« Oui. Je sais ça. Mais je m'en fous. C'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne et tu le sais. » Il s'arrêta. « Tu le sais, non ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas et le visage de Derek se décomposa. « Stiles –

\- Je sais, » dit-il précipitamment. « Je … » Il soupira. « Je ne suis pas sûr de – je veux dire – je sais que tu ne vas rien me faire, que tu ne veux pas de ça, que tu ne me vois pas comme ça. Mais, Derek, ça ne change rien au fait que _c'est le_ _cas_. Je suis ta propriété. C'est juste comme ça que sont les choses.

\- D'accord, » fit Derek avec agacement. « Comment je fais en sorte que les choses ne soient plus comme ça ? Comment je te fais comprendre que tu ne m'appartiens pas ? »

Ses mots étaient sortis précipitamment, brusquement, violemment. Stiles se redressa, presque comme s'il avait reçu un choc physique. Derek n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait dit de mal et refusait de reprendre un seul de ses mots.

« Si je partais, tu pourrais m'en empêcher, tu pourrais me ramener ici et m'enfermer ici et personne ne pourrait rien faire contre ça, » dit Stiles de façon monocorde.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne le ferai pas.

\- Mais tu pourrais. Tu en as le droit.

\- Non, c'est de la séquestration, c'est interdit.

\- Par qui ?

\- Par la loi.

\- Elle ne s'applique pas avec moi. »

Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Bien sûr qu'elle s'applique à toi, » répondit-il comme si les mots de Stiles était la chose la plus absurde au monde.

« Non, » dit-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence.

Derek ravala sa répartie. Il devait comprendre Stiles. « Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que même si c'est le cas, personne ne viendra vérifier que tu la respectes.

\- ça s'appelle la police.

\- Que tu peux m'empêcher de contacter. Et personne ne sait que je suis ici. Donc, je n'ai aucun recours.

\- Je ne –

\- Peut-être que tu ne le ferais pas, mais ça n'empêche pas que tu as la possibilité de le faire.

\- Si je n'applique pas cette possibilité, alors comment elle peut compter ? » Derek serrait les poings contre le comptoir pour rester calme. Stiles était si stoïque, semblait si certain de ce qu'il avançait que cela rendait Derek malade. À quel point avait-on retourné son cerveau pour qu'il puisse réellement penser de telles choses. « Okay, d'accord, » reprit Derek avant que Stiles n'enchaine. « Si on considère que tu m'appartiens, alors j'ai tous les droits sur toi. Donc, j'ai la possibilité de te rendre libre, non ?

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas un sombre fils de pute ? » Ses mots avaient claqué plus rapidement que prévus, mais, une fois de plus, il ne les reprendrait pas. « C'est quoi mon intérêt à t'avoir comme esclave, exactement ? Et n'ose même pas _tenter_ quelque chose, » le prévint-il en levant une main dans sa direction pour arrêter tout possible mouvement. « Je ne veux pas de ça, Stiles. Tu le _sais_. Tu _es_ libre. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Pourquoi tu refuses de le comprendre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Le masque de Stiles se fissura, mais Derek serait incapable de décrire l'expression qui s'inscrit sur son visage. « Ce matin, quand j'ai compris que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, je t'ai acheté une écharpe. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

L'esprit de Derek resta complètement silencieux.

Puis, une idée lui vint, mais il n'aurait pas pu la prononcer. Il voyait dans le regard de Stiles qu'il pensait à la même chose que lui. Il y avait de l'appréhension dans son regard, comme s'il attendait une sentence, une condamnation. Derek était incapable de la lui donner, et il ne dit rien. Absolument rien.

Derek baissa les yeux, car s'il ne le faisait pas, aucun d'eux ne le ferait. « Tu as faim ?

\- Derek –

\- Je ne sais pas, Stiles. C'est pas à moi de te répondre. » Il n'osa pas relever les yeux sur lui. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et cela lui donnait le vertige.

Stiles savait qu'il ne méritait pas Derek. Il le voyait dans les yeux de Cora, lorsqu'elle le regardait. Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui quand le loup lui souriait, lui tenait la main ou posait les yeux sur lui. Il savait que Derek méritait quelqu'un qui n'était pas brisé, quelqu'un dont le corps ne tremblait pas soudainement d'une douleur que d'autres avaient causée, dont le visage ne se voilait pas de vide lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, quelqu'un qu'il pouvait toucher sans avoir peur, aimer sans risque.

Stiles savait ça. Mais il savait aussi que le mérite n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. S'il voulait être avec Derek, et si Derek voulait être avec lui, qui en avait quelque chose à faire de ce qu'ils méritaient réellement ?

Peut-être que Derek méritait quelque chose de simple, de doux, de facile, mais quel intérêt à mériter une chose, s'il en voulait une autre ?

On avait répété à Stiles, encore et encore, qu'il n'aurait rien. On l'avait traité, chaque jour, comme s'il n'était rien. Et Stiles n'avait rien espéré. Alors pourquoi, juste cette fois-ci, ne pouvait-il pas être égoïste ?

Stiles regardait Derek en essayant de deviner la couleur de ses yeux avant que ceux-ci ne se posent sur lui. Il imaginait comment la respiration et les battements du cœur de Derek se troublaient quand celui-ci se retournait et se figeait une seconde en remarquant qu'il était observé. Stiles essayait de poser des mots sur le sourire qui venait lentement étirer ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus respirer quand il se souvenait du goût qu'elles avaient, de leur douceur, de la sensation d'explosion au fond de lui, de ce qui tremblait à l'intérieur de ses os lorsqu'il les sentait contre sa peau.

Peut-être que Stiles ne méritait pas quelque chose d'aussi bien. Peut-être qu'il était trop pourri à l'intérieur pour mériter ça. Mais parfois, il attrapait le regard de Derek avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de le détourner, et il voyait dans ses yeux la même chose. Du doute. Peut-être de la peur. Cette même réflexion qui hantait Stiles et la même envie d'être égoïste.

Stiles ne savait pas grand-chose de l'amour. Il savait que c'était cette lueur dans le regard de ses parents quand ils se regardaient. Il savait que c'était ce qui avait lentement consumé sa mère. Il savait que c'était le flot de paroles incessant de Scott à propos d'Alison et la façon dont Isaac pardonnait toujours Cora. Il ne savait pas comment ça fonctionnait, pas exactement. Il n'avait jamais demandé à ses parents quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Cela semblait si naturel pour eux que Stiles avait pensé que ça le serait pour lui aussi. Mais, ce qu'il avait n'était pas ce que ses parents avaient. Alors, maintenant, il pensait que c'était peut-être uniquement deux personnes assez égoïstes pour refuser d'être autrement qu'ensemble, même si ça ne faisait aucun sens qu'elles le soient.

Et quand il se perdait dans le regard de Derek, il pensait que ça pouvait marcher comme ça.

« Derek ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras. » Le loup releva les yeux sur Stiles avec étonnement, mais il écarta les bras presque instantanément. Les yeux bruns étaient perdus et paniqués et hésitants et le regardaient avec tellement de besoin, que Derek savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne _voulait_ pas faire autrement. Il ne voulait pas voir Stiles s'écarter de lui après ça, il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, sentir son cœur battre contre lui et son souffle contre sa peau. Stiles s'accrocha à lui si fort qu'il sut que l'autre avait exactement le même sentiment, le même besoin. Derek enfouit sa tête dans son cou, juste pour être encore plus proche de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda Stiles.

« Je te le promets. »

Stiles redressa légèrement la tête, juste pour pouvoir embrasser le bord de sa mâchoire. Puis, il la reposa contre son épaule. Ça allait marcher. Ils avaient seulement besoin de temps pour comprendre comment.

.

.


	17. Chapitre 17 : A bientôt

.

.

 **Chapitre 17 : A bientôt**

.

.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que le film était _bien_.

\- Tu as dit que tu en avais un bon souvenir. Comment tu peux en avoir un bon souvenir si le film n'était _pas_ bien ? » demanda Stiles en réponse, alors qu'il tirait un pan de la couverture pour la passer sur un oreiller, alors que Derek faisait la même chose de l'autre côté du lit.

« J'ai dû le voir quand j'avais six ans, » grogna-t-il en finissant de faire le lit.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. « Donc ton toi de six ans avait des goûts cinématographiques pourris ? »

Derek se redressa et planta ses yeux dans les siens, entre l'exaspération et l'amusement. « Apparemment. »

Stiles acquiesça une fois avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il défit la couette pour pouvoir prendre un oreiller, le poser contre la tête de lit et s'appuyer dessus. « Tu te rends compte qu'on vient de faire le lit ? Tu te rends compte que tu gâches tous nos efforts là ? » L'adolescent leva les yeux vers Derek d'un air innocent et hocha la tête.

« On peut regarder un autre film ? » Derek voulait refuser, juste pour le fait de refuser, mais il prit son ordinateur qui était posé sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le lit.

« Choisis, » dit-il en tendant l'ordinateur à Stiles. Une fois que celui-ci prit l'objet, il défit le lit à son tour pour arranger son oreiller. Tant pis pour l'effort de rangement.

« Tu es si vexé que ça que je n'ai pas aimé le film de ton enfance ?

\- Ce n'est pas le film de mon enfance, » répondit Derek. Il lança un regard mauvais à Stiles, mais celui-ci avait un sourire en coin, et le loup ne savait pas comment ne pas sourire quand la bouche de Stiles prenait ce pli-là.

Stiles regarda la liste des films qu'Isaac leur avait passés. La plupart des titres ne lui évoquait absolument rien. Les dates de sorties, mises entre parenthèses, expliquaient pourquoi. Il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir passé cinq ans dans un coma, ou sur la Lune, ou dans une autre dimension. Il avait cinq ans de retard sur beaucoup de choses. Et, pour sa plus grande chance, il semblait que Derek se soit volontairement coupé du monde pendant des années, pour accumuler autant de retard que lui.

« Eh, _Avengers_ comme dans les comics _Avengers_? » s'exclama Stiles lorsqu'il croisa le titre du film. Il se tourna vers Derek qui le regardait avec confusion. « Tu ne lisais pas de comics quand tu étais petit ? Tu ne regardais pas la télé ? Captain America, Hulk …

\- J'ai toujours préféré DC, » répondit Derek avec une grimace.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Alors _là_ , tu me déçois.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu te déguisais en Batman pour Halloween ?

\- C'est une _exception_ ! » Derek rit et Stiles démarra le film, l'ordinateur posé sur leur genoux.

Au milieu d'une scène tendue dans une sorte de porte-avions-hélicoptère, Derek s'étonna, « Oh, donc c'est lui Hulk.

\- T'avais pas compris ?

\- Comment j'étais censé comprendre _avant_ qu'il ne devienne Hulk ?

\- _Bruce Banner_.

\- Je sens que c'est censé évoquer quelque chose, » ironisa Derek en haussant un sourcil. Stiles lui lança un regard mauvais. Derek sourit. L'adolescent s'apprêta à dire quelque chose contre lui. « Shhh, » fit le plus âgé.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. « Est-ce que tu viens de me dire _shhh_? Vraiment ?

\- C'est toi qui n'aime pas qu'on parle devant un film.

\- J'essaie d'aider ta compréhension.

\- Non, tu essais de moquer mon manque de compréhension.

\- D'accord, oui, j'ai fait ça. Mais j'allais te demander si tu savais qui étaient les autres personnages.

\- Globalement.

\- Globalement ?

\- C'est important ? Je sais qui sont les gentils et les méchants, je sais qu'ils doivent se taper dessus et que les gentils vont gagner. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu viens de résumer l'histoire de ta meute. » Derek s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir, avant de détourner les yeux sur l'écran sans un mot. « Tu ne vas pas me répon –

\- _Shhh_!

\- Sér – » Stiles leva la main pour taper le bras de Derek. Celui-ci attrapa sa main au vol avec la sienne. Il les baissa entre eux, les posa sur leurs jambes qui se touchaient. Il ne lâcha pas la main de Stiles, et celui-ci ne fit aucun effort pour la récupérer.

.

xx

.

Derek lança un regard sur le salon depuis le lit. Stiles était allongé contre lui, un bras passé par-dessus son torse, sa tête posée sur sa clavicule. Le loup avait une main dans les cheveux de l'autre homme, caressant doucement les mèches brunes alors qu'il dormait.

Derek aimait ça, pouvoir regarder Stiles dormir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait encore pleinement l'habitude. La première fois que c'était arrivé, il avait été parfaitement conscient d'à quel point c'était étrange, dérangeant, _flippant_ même, mais il y avait quelque chose de si calme sur le visage de Stiles lorsqu'il dormait, qu'il avait été hypnotisé. Cette première fois avait été il y a deux semaines. Quand Stiles s'était finalement réveillé, il avait semblé au bord de la panique. Il lui avait fallu une minute pour se calmer. La seconde fois avait été trois jours plus tard, la troisième le lendemain, la quatrième deux jours plus tard. Maintenant, Derek était prêt à considérer ça comme quelque chose de normal.

Ils étaient au mois de mars. Il faisait jour plus tôt, mais Stiles et Derek sortaient du lit toujours plus tard. Il fait un peu plus chaud, mais Derek continuait de porter son écharpe et Stiles son manteau d'hiver. Les arbres récupéraient lentement leurs feuilles mais Derek préférait regarder Stiles grandir.

Ce dernier bougea dans son sommeil avant de se réveiller. Il leva son visage vers le loup, ses yeux plissés comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. « Bonjour, Stiles.

\- Bonjour, Derek, » marmonna-il, sa voix pâteuse. Il reposa sa tête contre le loup et l'enfonça dans son cou. Derek sourit.

« Joyeux anniversaire, » murmura-t-il et Stiles redressa brusquement la tête. Le haut de son crâne heurta la mâchoire du loup, mais il sembla ne pas le remarquer. Les yeux bruns se fixèrent sur Derek, parfaitement réveillés, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire. » Stiles le regardait toujours sans comprendre. « On est le 14 mars, c'est ton anniversaire. » L'adolescent continuait de le fixer. « C'est Scott qui m'a donné la date, » précisa Derek, se rendant compte que, pour Stiles, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit au courant.

Ce dernier cessa de le regarder et se retourna pour s'allonger sur son dos, à côté de Derek. Celui-ci se redressa sur les coudes pour l'observer. Les yeux bruns scrutaient le plafond.

« J'ai … dix-huit ans. » Il regarda Derek comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait raison et celui-ci hocha la tête. Stiles inspira avant de regarder à nouveau le plafond.

C'était facile de manquer des choses comme des anniversaires lorsque vous n'aviez aucune idée du jour qu'on était. Stiles voyait le temps passer dans ce qu'il voyait des arbres, quand il _pouvait_ voir des arbres. Et cela ne faisait pas toujours sens. La température, non plus, n'était pas un bon indicateur. Parfois il entendait une date, une remarque qui lui faisait savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé. Les fois où il avait essayé de compter les jours, il avait toujours perdu le fil. Après un certain temps, il avait simplement cessé d'être intéressé par la notion-même. Le temps n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Stiles ne l'avait pas cru quand on le lui avait dit. Puis, il l'avait lui-même répété à un nouveau venu.

Alors non, Stiles n'avait pas eu d'anniversaire depuis des années. Mais cela ne le rendait pas triste. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était comme ça. Pourtant, la façon dont Derek le regardait à cet instant lui faisait comprendre que _c'était_ important.

« C'est quand ton anniversaire ? » demanda Stiles.

« Le 7 novembre.

\- C'est passé, » répondit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. Derek acquiesça simplement, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Stiles disait quelque chose d'incontestable et d'évident. Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment alors que celui-ci ne filtrait plus ses paroles. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

\- Personne ne te l'a souhaité, » ajouta-t-il sans prendre en compte la question. Derek grimaça. « Tu fais partie de ces gens qui n'aiment pas fêter leur anniversaire ?

\- En quelque sorte, » répondit-il en haussant une épaule. « Dans quel camp tu es ? » Il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de sa question et ferma les yeux pour les lever au ciel.

« J'aimais ça, quand j'étais petit. C'était toujours un jour spécial, » répondit-il. Puis, il regarda Derek en semblant attendre son récit.

Le loup dévia le regard sur le salon un instant. L'explication était, comme toujours avec lui, simplement triste. Laura avait été sa sœur jumelle, et c'était une raison amplement suffisante pour ne pas avoir envie de fêter ce jour depuis sa mort. Même après l'incendie, fêter leur anniversaire n'avait été qu'une sorte d'étrange façade. Juste eux deux, réunis à table de la cuisine, un gâteau que Laura avait acheté orné de deux bougies, une pour chacun d'eux, un silence de plomb s'écroulant sur leurs oreilles alors qu'ils faisaient semblant que tout allait bien, dans les ruines de ce qui avait été la maison qui avait, un jour, abritée toute leur famille ; une famille qui chantait et souriait et fêtait dignement chaque anniversaire. Derek souriait pour faire plaisir à sa sœur et elle faisait semblant de le croire.

Derek ne voulait pas raconter cette histoire. Pas aujourd'hui. C'était l'anniversaire de Stiles, le premier depuis des années, et il voulait qu'il se passe bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il. Stiles leva les yeux pour réfléchir.

« Une de ces omelettes au sucre que tu as fait une fois. Avec les fruits. » Derek n'avait vraiment pas compris comment Stiles avait pu trouver ça bon. Mais il sourit, acquiesça et se leva pour en préparer une.

Stiles se leva à son tour pour aller mettre la table. « C'est ton anniversaire, tu n'es pas censé faire quoique ce soit, » l'informa Derek. Stiles rit légèrement, presque nerveusement.

« Alors, quoi ? Je m'assois et je te regarde faire ? » demanda-t-il avec amusement. Derek haussa une épaule. Stiles s'appuya contre le comptoir et observa le loup de dos. C'était facile. Calme. Ces deux mots ne cessaient de revenir dans l'esprit de Stiles à chaque fois qu'il essayait de décrire ce qu'était devenue sa vie. Étrange en faisait parfois partie. Derek mit la table alors que l'omelette cuisait, Stiles inspira l'odeur des fruits chauds et du sucre. C'était son anniversaire. C'était quelque chose de stupide, de futile, qui n'avait aucun intérêt, ne changeait réellement rien au fond, mais c'était son anniversaire et Derek agissait comme si ce n'était ni stupide, ni futile. Et ça fit sourire Stiles.

Après manger, Derek lui demanda ce qu'il voulait faire. Il haussa une épaule. « On pourrait regarder un film ? Genre … juste rester allongés à regarder des films ? »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils passèrent la quasi-totalité de la journée allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, à regarder des films de superhéros, parce que Stiles avait découvert qu'ils se faisaient à la chaine maintenant, et il trouvait ça génial, et il était certain que même si Derek ne l'avouerait jamais, il les adorait aussi.

Puis, en fin d'après-midi, on frappa à la porte. Stiles lança un regard intrigué à Derek. « C'est Scott, Lydia, Alison et Isaac, » l'informa-t-il avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Les quatre adolescents entrèrent avec plusieurs exclamations à l'intention de Stiles. Scott avait un sourire aussi large que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Lydia posa un gâteau au centre de la table, alors qu'Alison allait chercher un couteau et des assiettes. C'était parfois surprenant de les voir aussi à l'aise dans l'appartement du loup.

« T'aimes toujours le chocolat ? » s'assura Scott et Stiles acquiesça avant de s'assoir à la table.

« Cora et Malia te souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire, » l'informa Isaac alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans son sac.

« Oh, merci, » répondit Stiles. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Alison lever les yeux au ciel avec une exclamation moqueuse.

Le bêta ignora Alison et sortit triomphalement une petite boite en plastique de son sac. « Qui a un briquet ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant la boite pour en sortir des bougies.

« _Tu_ étais chargé d'avoir des allumettes ou un briquet, » lui rappela Lydia alors qu'elle avait déjà saisit son propre sac pour fouiller à l'intérieur.

« J'ai pas de briquet, je ne fume pas.

\- Parce que moi oui ?

\- J'ai des allumettes dans le tiroir des couverts, » soupira Derek. Il semblait leur demander s'ils pensaient vraiment qu'il n'avait aucune allumette chez lui.

Alison revient avec les assiettes et les couverts, en tendit une partie à Scott pour qu'il l'aide à mettre la table. Lydia ignora Derek et sortit une boite d'allumettes de son sac. Elle en craqua une alors qu'Isaac était toujours en train d'installer les bougies. « Si tu me brules –

\- Tu guériras en quelques secondes, » lui rappela Lydia.

« Comment on ferme tes volets ? » demanda Scott à Derek alors qu'il s'approchait de la large fenêtre, ses yeux courant autour de l'encadrement à la recherche d'une manivelle.

« Il n'y a pas de volet.

\- Comment tu dors la nuit ?

\- Je ferme les yeux. » Stiles pouffa de rire, Scott eut l'air vexé. Finalement, tout le monde fut réuni autour de la table. Alison fut la première à commencer à chanter la traditionnelle chanson d'anniversaire. Derek fut le dernier à la rejoindre, sa voix un simple murmure. Stiles les observait, incapable de ne pas trouver tout ça étrange. Et gênant. Il aurait aimé qu'ils cessent de le regarder.

« Tu es supposé souffler, » lui rappela Isaac après qu'ils aient fini de chanter.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Mais après avoir fait un vœu, » intervint Scott. Les yeux bruns fixèrent les petites flammes des bougies. Il inspira à plein poumons. Il réfléchit à son vœu, à ce qu'il pouvait bien souhaiter maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau la possibilité d'espérer quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi souhaiter. Souhaiter, c'était comme vouloir quelque chose, c'était avoir une idée de quelque chose à faire. Mais Stiles n'avait pas ça. Il souhaita quelque chose à souhaiter et souffla les dix-huit bougies.

Ils applaudirent et coupèrent le gâteau en six parts égales. Stiles écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant sa part, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait en manger autant. Son regard croisa celui de Derek et celui-ci acquiesça.

Cela ressembla un peu au réveillon de Noël. Six personnes autour d'une table et parfois trois conversations qui se déroulaient en même temps. Stiles semblait être devenu le complice officiel pour ces regards qui signifiaient _connerie_ , alors qu'un autre était en train de parler. Quand il ne finit pas sa part, Isaac lui piqua son assiette et la finit pour lui.

Aux alentours de sept heures, Stiles et Derek furent à nouveau seuls. « J'ai un truc à te montrer, » dit le loup. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et le ciel s'était teinté d'un rose orangé, la pièce baignait dans cette couleur qui donnait des reflets verts aux les yeux de Derek. Il semblait tendu.

Stiles se leva et avança vers lui. Le loup fit un pas en arrière, ne se retournant que lorsque l'adolescent fut arrivé à son niveau. Le dos de leurs mains se frôlèrent et Stiles attrapa celle de Derek.

Ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble. Stiles lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil à l'autre, qui était définitivement tendu.

La seule fois où Derek essaya de jeter un regard à Stiles, il le regretta. Parce que les yeux bruns étaient sur lui et qu'il vit dans ces derniers que l'autre homme savait combien il était nerveux.

Ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers et Derek poussa la porte de l'immeuble. Il avança encore jusqu'au parking, entrainant Stiles avec lui. Puis, il s'arrêta. « Voilà, » dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

Derek avait passé les deux dernières semaines à chercher quelque chose qui serait parfait, ou, au moins, qui irait pour Stiles. Il s'était absenté plusieurs fois et avait passé des heures à chercher sur Internet. Lorsqu'il l'avait finalement vu pour la première fois, ça avait été une évidence. Derek l'avait détesté au premier regard, et il sut, pour cette exacte raison, que Stiles allait l'adorer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une Jeep, » l'informa Derek. Un horrible cube bleu sur roues qui se prétendait être une voiture. Stiles le regarda sans comprendre. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

Stiles continua de le fixer, puis son regard passa à la voiture et de nouveau à Derek. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Quoi ? » Mais le loup sourit parce qu'il était certain que Stiles avait compris.

« C'est une voiture. Et elle est à toi, » dit-il en sortant les clés de sa poche avec sa main libre. Il les tendit à Stiles qui les regarda en clignant des yeux comme un personnage de cartoon.

« Tu plaisantes. » Derek secoua la tête et tendit un peu plus les clés vers lui. « J'ai pas le permis, » dit alors Stiles.

Derek eut une exclamation amusée. « Maintenant, si. Dans la boite à gant, accompagné des papiers du véhicule, ton certificat de naissance – refait – et ton code de sécurité social que Lydia a mis une semaine à trouver en piratant plusieurs sites. » Stiles le regarda comme s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il entendait. Derek se concentra sur ses yeux, se plongea dans le brun, fit disparaitre la tension qu'il sentait grandir en lui pour continuer à parler. « Il y a aussi une pochette avec assez d'argent pour te faire tenir un moment.

\- Pourquoi ? » demanda Stiles dans un souffle bas.

Derek se mordit la langue avant de répondre à nouveau. « Tu as dix-huit ans. Ce qui veut dire que tu es légalement capable de t'occuper de toi-même. Tu es légalement capable de vivre seul et d'aller où tu veux. » Il marqua une pause, pour voir si Stiles comprenait ses mots. « Je n'ai pas menti. J'ai dit et redit, encore et encore, que dès que toute cette histoire serait finie, quand je n'aurais plus besoin de faire en sorte que ce traité de paix soit actif, je te libèrerai. C'est ce que je fais. Je tiens ma promesse. Je te laisse partir. »

Derek se demanda si les oreilles de Stiles bourdonnaient autant que les siennes. Si ses intestins se serraient et si sa gorge brulait comme c'était le cas pour lui.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, » murmura Stiles, mais il n'y avait aucune conviction dans ses mots. Il savait que le loup ne changerait pas d'avis.

Derek eut un demi-sourire, mais il disparut presque aussitôt. « Tu n'as pas à partir ce soir. Ce … ça peut attendre. C'est quand tu veux. »

Stiles avait une voiture. Il avait ses papiers, les preuves de son existence que sa première meute avait volées à sa mère et jamais rendues, de l'argent et un moyen de partir. C'était une sensation sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots. C'était quelque chose qu'on ne décrivait pas. Stiles lança un coup d'œil à la voiture, puis aux clés, avant de regarder à nouveau Derek. « Tu es sérieux ? » demanda-t-il et Derek acquiesça, sans une once de mensonge sur son visage. Ce n'était pas un piège. Et ce n'était pas un mot, ce n'était pas juste quelque chose de flou et d'abstrait, c'était là et c'était réel et Stiles était libre.

Excepté … excepté qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Il serra les clés dans sa main, si fort qu'elles lui firent mal. Il releva les yeux dans ceux de Derek et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire ça, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il se demanda s'il ne voulait vraiment pas partir. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Derek. Mais partir, aller où il voulait, voir toutes ces choses qu'il avait voulu voir un jour, aller là où personne ne l'envoyait de force, où personne ne l'avait dirigé. Choisir une destination et y aller. Stiles voulait ça.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi, » dit-il.

Derek sourit, mais tristement. Il baissa les yeux dès qu'il parla. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Il y avait une résolution dans ses mots, quelque chose que Stiles ne pensait pas comprendre, et était certain d'être incapable de comprendre. Derek le regarda à nouveau. Ils partagèrent le regard de l'autre et il se passa, entre eux, un de ces moments où les pensées de l'autre vous paraissent à la fois limpides et hors de portée. C'était ce moment où le jour se levait et où les étoiles disparaissaient, mais où, si vous regardiez assez fort, vous aperceviez encore les plus brillantes. Ce moment où vous vous accrochiez à elles de toutes vos forces.

« Plus tard ? » demanda Stiles. Les épaules de Derek s'affaissèrent, comme soulagées d'un poids.

Il hocha la tête. « Plus tard. »

Stiles n'eut pas besoin de demander avant de se blottir contre Derek. Les bras du loup l'entourèrent avec force, raides comme s'ils essayaient de ne pas trembler. Stiles enfouit sa tête dans son cou, parce que c'était là qu'il était le plus à l'aise. Le nez de Derek frotta ses cheveux et il remarqua qu'il pouvait sentir le cœur de celui-ci battre contre sa poitrine. Rapidement. Encore plus rapidement que le sien. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les battements. Il se demanda ce à quoi Derek pouvait bien penser. Il essaya de retenir tout ce qu'il pouvait de cet instant, car il savait qu'il aurait besoin de s'en souvenir.

.

xx

.

Les yeux de Derek parcouraient l'appartement. La porte s'était fermée il y a cinq minutes, le laissant seul, et il l'avait fixée jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir entendre le son du moteur de la Camaro quand elle disparut au coin de la rue. Maintenant, il regardait son appartement.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se retrouvait seul dans son loft. Pour la première fois depuis le jour où il avait emménagé, il trouvait l'endroit affreusement vide.

Ce n'est pas comme si Stiles prenait de la place. Au contraire, celui-ci semblait parfois s'effacer au point qu'on puisse le confondre avec le décor. Il pouvait rendre les battements de son cœur et sa respiration si réguliers que c'était comme un bruit de fond qu'on ne remarquait plus après quelques secondes. Mais maintenant, Derek remarquait le silence et la place que Stiles prenait. C'était probablement uniquement dans sa tête – non, c'était définitivement uniquement dans sa tête – mais quelque chose manquait dans l'air. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de Stiles sur chaque objet, mais il manquait. Stiles manquait.

Derek prit une profonde inspiration. Pour se calmer. Pour fermer les yeux et se persuader que tout allait bien. Pour imaginer que Stiles était toujours dans l'appartement, avec les yeux rivés sur un livre et ses doigts qui tapaient le bord de la page sans le remarquer. Pour se rappeler que Stiles reviendrait dans peu de temps, qu'il était juste allé faire des courses. Derek n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il souffrait de codépendance, ou d'un sérieux complexe d'abandon, il en était parfaitement averti. Sauf que Stiles ne l'abandonnait pas. Il partait parce que Derek lui avait dit de partir.

Après dix minutes à tourner dans son appartement en essayant de se distraire d'une façon ou d'une autre, Derek abandonna et prit son téléphone. Il appela Lydia qui lui promit qu'elle venait immédiatement, juste après avoir entendu la voix du loup prononcer son nom. Il pensa vaguement que l'adolescente était trop intelligente pour son propre bien avant de raccrocher. Elle ne savait même pas que Stiles allait partir. Personne ne savait que Stiles allait partir.

Derek lui-même n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que Stiles partait avant que celui-ci ne sorte, vingt minutes plus tôt, pour aller acheter ce dont vous aviez besoin lors d'un road-trip selon internet. Il soupira et regarda compulsivement sa montre jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas de Lydia monter rapidement les marches des escaliers.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis à la table, Lydia avait les mains jointes et observait Derek d'un air inquiet. Puis, elle croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lorsqu'elle poussa un soupir. « Tu es sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais ? »

Derek ne releva pas les yeux sur elle. Il lui avait tout raconté et elle avait gardé le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Il inspira profondément avant de répondre. « Je sais _pourquoi_ je le fais. Est-ce que ça suffit ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? » Derek ne donna pas immédiatement une réponse, parce que la réponse n'était pas simple. La réponse était compliquée, parce que toute cette histoire était compliquée. Mais, il acquiesça. « J'espère qu'il ira bien, » ajouta la jeune fille. Derek serra les dents. Il l'espérait aussi.

Après plusieurs autres minutes, elle reprit. « Ce sont ses sacs ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant un coin de la pièce. Derek n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'elle regardait deux sacs marins, dont un complètement vide, posés à proximité de la commode. Derek hocha la tête.

« Il est sorti acheter des trucs dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

\- Quand est-ce qu'il part ? »

Derek serra les mâchoires. « Dans deux jours.

\- Et vous ne l'avez dit à personne ? Vous avez décidé ça quand ?

\- Il y a deux jours. Et c'est lui qui a décidé de quand il partait. » Lydia bascula la tête en arrière. Puis, elle plissa les yeux comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. « Ne pense même pas à faire une fête de départ. »

Elle émit un petit son indigné, comme si elle était vexée que Derek pense ça d'elle, mais celui-ci pouvait voir qu'il avait tapé juste. Elle se redressa et l'observa à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu vas –

\- Je vais bien, » soupira Derek. Lydia haussa les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Il planta son regard dans le sien et elle n'insista pas.

« Tu comptes prévenir les autres ? »

Derek retint un soupire. « Au moins Scott, oui. Peut-être Isaac, aussi. » Lydia acquiesça lentement.

Elle observa le regard de Derek dirigé sur la table. Elle inspira profondément en décidant d'être quelqu'un de bien. « Tu veux que je les prévienne ? » Il acquiesça avant de marmonner un merci.

Lydia resta quelques minutes de plus avant de partir. Elle appela Scott en arrivant en bas des escaliers, pour que Derek l'entende faire.

Ce dernier s'allongea dans son canapée inconfortable et ferma les yeux en se persuadant qu'il essayait de dormir.

Quand Stiles rentra, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais il se força à les refermer. Il inspira profondément, essayant d'inspirer l'odeur de l'adolescent à travers l'appartement, sa _véritable_ odeur, pas seulement les restes de celle-ci. Il resta allongé alors qu'il entendait Stiles marcher jusqu'au le salon. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent un instant, puis se dirigèrent vers la commode. Derek l'entendit s'assoir par terre et ranger des trucs dans les deux sacs. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Les bruits de frottement s'étaient arrêtés depuis quelques minutes quand Stiles, toujours assis sur le sol, l'interpela. « Derek ? »

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à prétendre être endormi. Stiles pouvait savoir beaucoup de choses sans aucun sens surnaturel. « C'est pas … » L'adolescent grimaça et détourna le regard. Quand les yeux bruns se reposèrent sur lui, son visage s'était lissé, à l'exception de ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. « C'est pas pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek l'observa un court instant avant de répondre. « Pas si tu ne le veux pas. »

Stiles le fixa sans rien dire. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Quand Derek n'ajouta rien, il détourna le regard sur ses sacs, inspira profondément et acquiesça.

Après un moment, il se releva et vint s'assoir à côté de Derek sur le canapé. Celui-ci s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place et l'autre s'allongea contre lui. Stiles passa un bras par-dessus le torse du loup, posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule alors que Derek passait son bras autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place sur le canapé, mais avec l'adolescent à moitié allongé sur lui, cela ne posait aucun problème. Derek enfouit son nez dans les cheveux bruns et inspira goulument.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant le reste de la soirée. Derek n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire et espérait que Stiles se mettrait subitement à parler pendant des heures. Il voulait s'endormir au son de la voix de celui-ci à nouveau, lutter pour rester éveillé afin de l'écouter, mais être irrémédiablement bercé par ses intonations. Ils mirent un film, mais ils oublièrent de le regarder, assis sur le canapé, têtes basculées en arrière, tournées l'une vers l'autre alors qu'ils se dévisageaient comme terrifiés d'oublier ce à quoi l'autre ressemblait. Leurs mains jointes entre eux.

Ils allèrent se coucher, serrés l'un contre l'autre, entremêlés, ne voulant pas se rappeler où ils finissaient et où l'autre commençait.

Lorsque Scott leur rendit visite le lendemain et dit qu'il avait quelque chose pour Stiles dans sa voiture, Derek le détesta irraisonnablement. Il se passa une main sur le visage quand la porte se ferma derrière les deux adolescents et il se força à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Stiles suivit Scott dans le parking. Il reconnut la voiture de celui-ci, parce que c'était la voiture que Mélissa prenait quand elle les amenait quelque part quand ils étaient enfants. Scott ouvrit la portière arrière et prit quelque chose qui était posé sur le siège.

Il se retourna vers Stiles, les yeux baissés sur une boite en bois simple, rectangulaire. Il expulsa un souffle court avant de rencontrer à nouveau le regard de son ancien meilleur ami et il sourit timidement. « Tiens, » dit-il en tendant la boite.

Stiles la prit et l'observa un moment. Il leva les yeux sur Scott pour voir que celui-ci attendait qu'il l'ouvre, alors il le fit. La boite était pleine de papiers. Stiles se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'enveloppes, avec son nom dessus. Il fronça les sourcils en relevant les yeux sur Scott.

Son sourire était maintenant un mélange de timidité et de nervosité. Il se racla la gorge avant de parler. « Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais, quand t'es parti, on s'écrivait des lettres. Il y en a une qui m'est revenue, un jour. Alors, j'ai attendu que tu m'envoies ta nouvelle adresse, mais – enfin … ouais. » Scott grimaça. « Enfin, bref, j'ai continué à en écrire, parce que … j'attendais juste une adresse, alors je me disais qu'elles finiraient bien par être envoyées. Et, après quelques temps, j'ai plus ou moins fini par comprendre que ce ne serait pas le cas. Mais, j'ai continué à écrire parce que … je sais pas, ça m'aidait, ou … bref. Je les mettais juste dans cette boite. Parfois, je me disais que – que ce serait cool, si on se revoyait un jour, genre quand on aurait soixante ans, et que j'aurais pas à me demander quoi te dire après tout ce temps, parce que j'aurais juste des lettres à te donner. Alors … les voilà. »

Stiles continua à fixer Scott quelques instants, ébahis, avant de baisser les yeux sur la boite remplie de lettres. « Dans les premières, c'est beaucoup d'idées sur les choses qu'on pourrait aller visiter. Ça te donnera peut-être des idées, quand tu … » Scott se racla la gorge et Stiles releva rapidement les yeux sur lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Parce que Scott, le garçon avec qui il avait partagé toute son enfance, qu'il avait tenté de convaincre ses parents d'adopter pour pouvoir vraiment l'appeler son frère, n'avait jamais abandonné Stiles. Il avait passé les six dernières années à écrire à Stiles parce qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné leur amitié.

Scott lui sourit comme on sourit à un frère qu'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Et Stiles resta figé parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait encore assez au fond de lui pour répondre à ça.

Peut-être parce que le silence le gênait, ou parce qu'il ressentait la détresse de Stiles, Scott reprit. « Alors … tu pars demain. » Stiles fut surpris du mélange de peine et de peur qu'il vit dans les yeux de son ancien meilleur ami. Malgré ce regard, Scott lui souriait sincèrement. Il se demanda comment celui-ci pouvait être à la fois heureux et triste.

Il acquiesça pour répondre, puis expira l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons. « Oui. Je pars demain.

\- Tu … tu penses que tu vas revenir ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas encore réfléchir à cette question. Comme il ne répondit pas, Scott reprit, « Dans tous les cas … je serai là. Ou, ailleurs, selon quand tu reviens, mais tu peux toujours venir, peu importe où je suis. » Il lui sourit et Stiles fut incapable de ne pas sourire en retour, au moins poliment, gêné. « Tu n'auras qu'à appeler. » Stiles acquiesça et Scott se détendit comme s'il venait de recevoir une promesse.

Ce dernier bougea d'un pied sur l'autre, semblait se retenir de faire tout autre mouvement. Stiles eut une soudaine vision d'un petit garçon de six ans, les yeux levés vers son père, se penchant d'une jambe sur l'autre alors qu'il parlait au téléphone, sur le pas de la porte ouverte. Il vit Scott faire un pas en avant, quand son père raccrocha, et son mouvement être avorté par un pas en arrière de l'adulte, alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche. Puis, celui-ci quittait la maison sans remarquer le garçon. Stiles crut entendre à nouveau les marches des escaliers craquer sous ses pas, alors qu'il les descendait et enlaçait son meilleur ami par-derrière.

Stiles ouvrit les bras et enlaça Scott. Celui-ci resta immobile une seconde avant de lever rapidement les bras pour serrer Stiles en retour. C'était étrange, différent de quand il enlaçait Derek. Ce n'était pas doux et confortable et parfait, mais c'était familier. Ils s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre. Scott lui sourit, à nouveau avec une teinte de tristesse. « Tu vas me manquer, » dit-il. « Je … j'aimais bien l'idée que tu sois de retour, » avoua-t-il.

Stiles remonta alors que Scott repartait. Il rangea la boite dans un des deux sacs. Il sentait le regard de Derek sur lui, mais quand il se retourna, celui-ci le détourna. « Derek ? Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Le loup n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'acquiescer.

Après avoir garé la voiture sur la parking vide, Derek demanda, « ça va aller ? »

Stiles hocha la tête, mais son visage était pâle. Il fixait droit devant lui, à travers le parebrise. Les grilles étaient les mêmes que la dernière fois, mais le ciel était déjà bleu, le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, alors il n'avait pas besoin d'un sale tour de sa mémoire pour avoir l'impression de revivre l'enterrement.

Aller voir la tombe de son père était l'une des choses que Stiles savait devoir faire avant de quitter la ville.

Derek observait Stiles du coin de l'œil, remarquait comme sa mine résolue contrastait avec la peur qui hantait ses yeux. Le plus jeune soupira, puis sortit de la voiture.

Traverser le parking ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais après tout, les choses qu'on avait passé du temps à redouter étaient rarement aussi dures qu'on les pensait. Une fois à l'intérieur du cimetière, il pensa qu'il allait devoir parcourir chaque allée avant de trouver l'endroit où se trouvait son père, mais là aussi, ce fut plus simple. Ses pas avancèrent d'eux même dans l'allée principale, jusqu'à ce qu'un arbre en particulier attire son regard.

La pierre tombale était si identique à celle de son souvenir qu'il s'étonna que sept ans soient passés. Sept ans. La durée retourna son estomac. Il fixa le nom sur la pierre et les années séparées par un tiret. Il regarda longtemps la tombe avant qu'un mot ne quitte ses lèvres.

« Maman … » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Maman disait tout le temps que tu veillais sur nous de là où tu étais. Elle disait que tu pouvais nous voir même si nous, on ne te voyait pas. » Il inspira la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

« J'espère qu'elle se trompait. »

Il ferma les yeux. « J'espère que tu ne m'as pas vu. J'espère que … que tu – Je sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai pas … je sais pas prier. Je sais pas parler. J'ai oublié. Je sais plus faire, papa. Quand – quand t'étais là, je sais que tu trouvais que je parlais trop, mais je crois que ça te gênait pas, je crois que t'aimais ça … je crois. Maman, elle … à la fin, elle – elle voulait plus m'écouter. Elle – on … on m'a dit qu'elle n'était plus vraiment elle mais – mais c'est normal, non ? C'est normal d'en avoir marre. Tout le monde finit par en avoir marre. Tout le monde. »

Stiles serra les dents alors qu'il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. _Bordel_. « Il me sourit quand je parle. Il me sourit comme tu souriais à maman. Je crois. Peut-être pas. »

Stiles ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Il serra les dents pour que les larmes cessent de couler. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour chasser les larmes et que la tombe ne soit plus floue. Il pensa au fait que sa mère n'avait pas de tombe, qu'il n'aurait jamais nulle part où aller pour lui parler, que ses parents ne partageraient pas le même endroit pour l'éternité. Il pensa à combien tout, _absolument tout_ , avait monumentalement foiré. Il le savait, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas à quel point sa vie était partie en vrille quand il avait onze ans et continuait de chuter sans interruption depuis. Mais ici, devant la tombe de son père, c'était une nouvelle forme de réalisation. Il se sentit si impuissant. Parce qu'il pensa à ses parents et leurs regards assurés par-dessus leurs sourires heureux, et pensa qu'ils avaient été tellement loin de la vérité. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Et si la vie avait pu les détruire si facilement, Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait attendre d'elle.

« Tu me manques, papa. »

Quand Stiles retourna à la voiture, il remarqua que Derek avait la tête basculée contre l'appuie-tête et des écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il ouvrit la portière et s'assit, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il claqua la porte que le loup sursauta en remarquant sa présence. Il enleva les écouteurs et Stiles, avec son ouïe humaine, pouvait entendre clairement la chanson.

« Merci, » dit-il. Derek l'observa un instant, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce pourquoi il était remercié. Finalement, il acquiesça et ils rentrèrent.

Derek et Stiles étaient tous deux incroyablement conscients du temps qui passait. Chaque minute, chaque seconde qui défilait faisait grincer les dents de l'un et angoissait l'autre. Ils essayaient d'oublier le temps pour se concentrer sur l'autre, sur ses couleurs, ses manies, ses détails, chaque chose qui allait disparaitre. Stiles se mit subitement à parler pendant vingt minutes sans interruption et Derek essayait de se souvenir de chaque mot alors que l'adolescent essayait de retenir l'exacte courbure de ses lèvres.

Stiles s'assit sur le lit, parce qu'il faisait nuit et que la perspective de conduire pendant plusieurs heures le lendemain le rendait incroyablement conscient de son besoin de sommeil. Il faisait face à Derek. Ce dernier s'immobilisa à cause de quelque chose dans le regard brun.

« Derek, c'est comme … une sorte de dernière chance, » dit Stiles.

Lentement, Derek s'approcha de lui, se pencha vers lui, ses yeux rivés sur lui, et ses lèvres atteignirent chastement les siennes. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, encore plus doucement qu'au nouvel an, encore plus légèrement que sous les étoiles.

Puis, il s'écarta. « Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

Il se redressa et contourna le lit pour s'allonger de son côté. Pendant un instant, Stiles crut qu'il ne pourrait pas venir s'allonger contre lui, mais quand il tourna la tête, il ne manqua pas la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du loup. Il se blottit contre lui. « Bonne nuit, Derek. »

Une main se posa dans ses cheveux et Stiles sentit l'homme contre lui inspirer profondément. Il ferma les yeux, divisé entre l'envie de s'endormir et la peur de manquer un détail.

Le soleil baignait la pièce lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin. Ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre était réveillé, mais ne firent pas un geste pour se lever. C'était trop rapide.

« Tu as faim ?

\- Non. »

Derek fit des pancakes aux fruits, parce qu'il savait que Stiles les aimait et qu'ils étaient long à cuisiner. Ils mangèrent lentement, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas faim. Ils se préparèrent longuement avant de descendre. Derek ne laissa pas l'adolescent porter les sacs, mais il le laissa tenir sa main.

Puis, Stiles était debout à côté de la Jeep, la portière ouverte. Derek était debout en face de lui, les mains dans les poches.

Stiles était pratiquement déjà à l'intérieur de la voiture. Derek fixait les sacs rangés à l'arrière et essayait d'atténuer les battements de son cœur contre ses tympans.

Stiles regarda les yeux de Derek, abandonnant l'idée de trouver leur couleur. « Je ne sais pas comment te dire au revoir. »

 _Alors, dis-moi à bientôt_.

Derek sourit, un sourire crispé qui semblait triste. Il voulait dire à Stiles qu'il ne savait pas non plus comment dire au revoir. Il n'avait jamais eu à dire au revoir avant. Il sortit une feuille pliée en quatre qui se trouvait sans la poche arrière de son jean et la tendit à Stiles.

Celui-ci la prit et l'ouvrit avant de froncer les sourcils. « C'est nos numéros. Au cas où. » Derek avait noté son numéro de téléphone, puis ajouter ceux de Lydia, Scott et Isaac. Il s'était dit que Stiles n'aurait pas vraiment besoin, ou envie, de contacter les autres. « Si tu –

\- J'appellerai.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, » dit rapidement Derek. Stiles hocha la tête avant de ranger la feuille dans sa propre poche. Il leva les yeux sur le loup et semblait attendre quelque chose. Certainement des mots, une façon ou une autre de dire au revoir. Les fins étaient toujours les choses les plus compliquées à gérer. Il fallait la bonne formulation, les mots parfaits. Derek n'était pas doué pour ça.

Stiles lui offrit un demi-sourire. « Alors … » Il releva la tête vers la portière ouverte de la Jeep, juste à côté de lui. « Je devrais y aller. » Derek hocha la tête. Stiles regarda à nouveau le loup, puis, après quelques instants, il monta dans la Jeep, s'assit derrière le volant et ferma la porte. Derek fit un pas en arrière pour s'écarter du véhicule alors qu'il démarrait. Stiles fit une marche arrière, lança un regard à Derek, puis tourna et partit en marche avant.

Il avait atteint la limite du parking de l'immeuble quand la voiture s'arrêta. Derek se redressa quand la portière conducteur s'ouvrit brusquement et que Stiles en sortit. Celui-ci courut à travers le parking, jusqu'au loup qui ne put s'empêcher d'avancer dans sa direction.

Stiles attrapa le col de son t-shirt, tira dessus et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de Derek.

Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les autres baisers qu'ils avaient échangés jusqu'ici. Ce n'était pas juste leurs lèvres pressées ensemble. Stiles ouvrit sa bouche et laissa sa langue gouter les lèvres de Derek et celui-ci ne fit rien pour ralentir les choses. C'était un vrai baiser, qui veut prendre, capturer, faire comprendre à l'autre qu'on ne veut pas lâcher, certains diraient passionné. C'était juste si simple et si naturel et si bon, que Stiles se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait ça plus tôt. Ses bras passèrent derrière le cou de Derek, et ceux de ce dernier le serrèrent près et fort.

Plus ils s'embrassaient, moins Derek se sentait capable de le laisser partir. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait un jour ouvrir à nouveau ses bras pour permettre à Stiles de s'écarter de lui. En l'embrassant, Derek était incapable d'imaginer respirer sans lui.

Plus ils s'embrassaient, plus Stiles oubliait pourquoi il avait voulu partir. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il partait chercher alors que sa liberté se pressait contre lui sous la forme de Derek. Derek et son cœur affolé, sa respiration saccadée, son étreinte chaude et ses bras forts, ce nez pressé contre sa joue et cette barbe de trois jours. S'il restait près de lui un instant de plus, Stiles se comblerait de sa captivité.

Et évidemment, Derek devait le laisser partir. Parce que oui, Stiles le choisissait, le voulait, l'aimait peut-être, mais Derek était aussi la seule bonne chose qui était arrivée à Stiles depuis des années. La seule personne qui lui avait innocemment offert de l'affection. Ce n'était pas un choix. Derek était une évidence. Et Derek ne voulait pas être une évidence. Il ne pouvait pas rester aux côtés de Stiles à se demander si celui-ci était là parce qu'il le voulait, ou parce que le loup était tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu. Et si sur la route, Stiles décidait de ne jamais revenir, il n'irait pas le chercher.

Les talons de Stiles retouchèrent le sol, les bras de Derek desserrèrent leur étreinte et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent pour se plonger dans ceux de l'autre. Leurs respirations étaient lourdes pour de nombreuses raisons, leurs lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées parce qu'ils avaient tous deux chercher à se les approprier. Stiles sourit, un léger rire quittant ses lèvres.

Il voulait que Derek sache que c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un comme ça. En le voulant, en s'enivrant. Il voulait dire à Derek combien il avait adoré ça. Il inspira profondément, plongea son regard dans le sien, et posa à nouveau les lèvres sur les siennes. Juste une pression cette fois. « Merci, » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Derek. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que celui-ci ne sache pas pour quoi il était remercié, parce que Stiles le remerciait pour une centaine de choses à la fois.

Il fit un pas en arrière et les bras de Derek tombèrent sur les côtés de son corps. Stiles fit ralentir le moment juste avant que le bout de ses doigts ne quitte la peau de Derek. Ils souriaient.

Puis, Stiles monta dans la Jeep, ferma la porte et démarra. Elle disparut derrière le coin de l'immeuble, mais Derek écouta le son du moteur s'éloigner dans la rue.

« Je t'aime, » marmonna-t-il comme s'il se souvenait soudainement des mots qui le hantaient depuis des mois.

.

.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Ce que tu veux

.

.

 **Chapitre 18 : Ce que tu veux**

.

.

Derek fixait son plafond. Le soleil était levé depuis un moment déjà. Il était réveillé depuis plus longtemps encore. On lui avait un jour dit que même rester allongé suffisait à reposer le corps, et comme il n'avait rien à faire en étant levé, il tentait l'expérience. Quatre heures à rester allongé ne l'avaient pas tant reposé qu'elles lui avaient fait remarquer le nombre de microfissures qui sillonnaient son plafond. Les derniers évènements anormaux de Beacon Hills avaient complètement ruiné les horaires convenables de sommeil qu'il avait réussi à prendre. Et, même si tout était rentré dans l'ordre depuis une semaine déjà, Derek n'avait pas particulièrement pris soin de les retrouver.

Son téléphone vibra depuis la table de la cuisine et il soupira avant de se forcer à se lever. Il refusa d'admettre le pincement d'espoir qui le prenait au cœur. Il ignora le tressautement de ses doigts. Il fit comme s'il ne pensait pas à quelqu'un de spécial. Il rejeta le poids qui tomba dans son estomac et le mot 'déception' qui effleura son esprit, alors qu'un autre nom que celui qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas attendu s'affichait sur l'écran.

« Oui, Scott ? » Il n'était pas agacé, il avait juste perpétuellement ce ton dans la voix, peu importe les circonstances.

Une histoire de _traces significatives_ dans le sous-sol du lycée, d'Alison et Lydia qui faisaient le guet et un rappel des horaires de cours. Derek soupira, « J'arrive. » Un jour, il demanderait à Deaton une explication rationnelle sur la raison pour laquelle autant de choses arrivaient au _lycée_. Un jour, quand il aurait envie d'écouter une litanie étrange à base de vocabulaires scientifiques que seul Lydia pourrait lui décoder. Il ne grogna pas du tout lorsqu'il prit ses clés et sa veste. Un bout de tissu rouge et noir tomba du meuble.

Derek fixa un moment l'écharpe tombée par terre. Puis, il se baissa pour la ramasser et la porta, par réflexe, à son nez. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était sa propre odeur. Malgré toute sa volonté, qui n'était pas si forte que ça de toute manière, il n'arrivait pas à sentir cette odeur, pas si importante que ça de toute manière. Il reposa délicatement le bout de tissu froissé sur le meuble, ses doigts s'y attardant un instant. Parce que le tissu était doux, évidemment.

En enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, Derek sortit de chez lui, prit sa voiture et alla jusqu'au lycée. Il se gara et attendit dix minutes après que la cloche ait sonné le début des cours, avant de se diriger à l'endroit que Scott avait indiqué, un large morceau de bâche blanche avec lui. « Parrish est prévenu, » l'informa Lydia quand il rejoint des trois adolescents. « Juste au cas où quelqu'un te verrait et te signalerait. » Derek se contenta d'acquiescer.

Après avoir rejoint Parrish et Mélissa pour décider quoi faire du corps, il les laissa se charger des détails et rentra chez lui. Il regarda son téléphone, par réflexe, parce que savoir l'heure était toujours important.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil avec un soupir et bascula la tête en arrière. Il régula sa respiration et essaya de se rendormir. Il abandonna et prit le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire quelques jours plus tôt. _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_. Puis, après plusieurs chapitres, il reposa le livre et abandonna. Il avança jusqu'au canapé et prit délicatement l'oreiller posé sur l'accoudoir. Il le porta à son nez, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

 _Merde._

Derek était allongé sur le capot de sa voiture et regardait les étoiles dans le ciel. Il aurait aimé dire qu'elles souriaient, qu'elles étaient douces, qu'il pouvait les goûter sur le bout de ses lèvres. Mais la vie n'était pas une putain de poésie. Et la vérité, c'est que Derek ne voyait que des tâches lumineuses dans le ciel et qu'il était incapable de se souvenir d'un seul nom de constellation. Pourtant, il savait qu'il les avait toutes entendues être débitées, au même endroit où il se tenait. Il se souvenait avoir eu l'impression que ce ciel plein d'étoiles lui appartenait, avoir eu sa sensation que tout avait du sens et aurait toujours du sens. Il se souvenait penser que les noms étaient jolis, mais que, peut-être, c'était juste la voix qui les prononçait qui l'était. Derek soupira et pensa que l'air était surement tout aussi frai que cette nuit-là. Il avala sa salive pour faire passer la boule dans sa gorge.

Derek essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait de ses soirées, de ses journées, de sa vie en générale avant qu'elle ne soit complètement altérée par une présence particulière. Il ne savait plus comment il avait appris à être seul. Il soupira, se releva, entra dans sa voiture, regarda son portable encore une fois et rentra chez lui.

.

xx

.

« Peut-être qu'il est mort. »

Derek cassa le verre qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il ne s'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas attendu à ce que Cora dise ça. Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Il la regarda, gardant son visage aussi neutre qu'il le pouvait et entendit Issac soupirer avant de répondre, « J'arrive pas à croire que tu viennes sérieusement de dire ça. »

Cora lui lança un regard peu impressionné et haussa une épaule. « Comment est-ce que t'espère qu'il se débrouille seul sur la route exactement ? Un mois sans aucune nouvelle, je peux pas être –

\- Il peut s'occuper de lui-même, » l'interrompit Derek, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Sa sœur le regarda, dubitative. Il ignora son regard et alla chercher de quoi ramasser le verre brisé, alors que les coupures sur sa main guérissaient déjà.

« Tu peux avoir toute la confiance du monde en lui, » reprit Cora, son ton plus doux, comme celui d'un adulte essayant de raisonner avec un enfant. Derek avait très envie de lui rappeler qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle. « Mais, il y a des choses toutes bêtes qui peuvent lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et –

\- Comme quoi ? » demanda Isaac, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

« L'argent ? Je veux dire, il faut bien qu'il se nourrisse, non ?

\- Je lui ai donné de l'argent.

\- Assez pour qu'il ait de quoi tenir jusqu'à trouver un job ? S'il arrive toute façon à –

\- Dix mille dollars. »

Isaac s'étouffa avec de l'air. Les yeux de Cora devinrent des soucoupes. Derek était ravi d'avoir tourné la tête pour voir leur réaction.

« Mais t'es _complètement taré_? » s'exclama sa sœur. Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule avant de reposer les yeux sur les bouts de verre rassemblés et de se diriger vers la poubelle pour les jeter. « _Dix mille putains de dollars_?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai pris sur ma part.

\- _C'est pas –_

\- Cora, on pourrait tous les deux ne rien faire de notre vie, avoir cinq enfants qui ne feraient rien _non_ _plus_ de leur vie, qui aurait _à leur tour_ cinq enfants n'en foutant pas une, et _là_ peut-être qu'on aurait des problèmes d'argents.

\- Mais vous être riches à quel point, bordel ?! » s'exclama Isaac. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, son regard passait de Derek à Cora et sa bouche était entrouverte. Sa petite-amie lui jeta un sale regard et il fronça les sourcils. « Arrête, je ne sors pas avec toi pour ton argent. »

Cora reporta son attention sur son frère. « À quoi tu pensais ?

\- Comme tu l'as dit, à ce qu'il ne meure pas de faim. » Cora le regarda en secouant la tête. Derek décida de l'ignorer et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger.

Il savait que sa sœur n'en avait pas fini. Cora n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire quand quelque chose ne lui convenait pas. « Der –

\- Arrête, » soupira Isaac. Derek l'entendit basculer en arrière dans sa chaise et se passer une main sur le visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de toute manière ? Le retrouver et lui reprendre cet argent ? Derek sait ce qu'il fait. »

Derek lui-même n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'allait pas contredire son bêta. Il attendit, le bruit du couteau tapant répétitivement la planche lorsqu'il coupait les poivrons en petits morceaux comme seul son dans la pièce. Il attendait la répartie de Cora, mais celle-ci ne vient pas. Isaac se mit alors à parler de quelque chose qu'il avait vu en cours, monologuant face aux grognements de Cora et courtes remarques de Derek.

Après manger, Cora rappela à Isaac qu'ils devaient aller retrouver Malia au cinéma, mais le bêta prétendit d'être trop fatigué pour ça. La louve l'observa un instant, surprise, et une ombre passa dans le regard. « On se retrouve à l'appart, alors ?

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure, » lui sourit-il et elle quitta la pièce. Derek observa silencieusement son bêta en écoutant les pas de sa sœur s'éloigner. Quand la voiture démarra dans le parking, Isaac rencontra enfin son regard interrogateur. L'adolescent soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. « Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? _Honnêtement_ , » pressa-t-il quand Derek s'apprêta à répondre. Ils échangèrent un regard pendant un instant. « Honnêtement. Parce que cette histoire de liberté, c'est qu'une partie de la vérité. » Derek ne répondit pas, mais laissa passer sa surprise sur son visage. Isaac sourit en coin et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Lydia n'est pas la seule personne un minimum intelligente de cette meute. »

Derek souffla un rire et vint se rassoir à la table, face à Isaac. Il regarda dans le vide un moment. Puis, il se coupa de la présence d'Isaac pour répondre.

« C'est quand même une question de liberté. Je sais ce que tu penses, et ce que vous pensez tous. Qu'il avait fait un choix et que c'était d'être avec moi, mais il n'était pas libre de faire ce choix. Et …, » il inspira profondément avant de soupirer. « J'ai besoin qu'il puisse faire ce choix. » Le truc, c'était que Derek pourrait vivre sans que Stiles ne l'aime, mais pas vivre dans le doute.

Isaac lui sourit amèrement. « L'amour, c'est jamais assez pour vous les Hale, si ? » Derek fronça les sourcils en l'observant, mais rien ne passa sur le visage du bêta.

« Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas plus que toi tu ne veux parler de lui, » répondit-il honnêtement. Derek acquiesça.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment, avant qu'Isaac ne se lève. « Je vais aller marcher un peu.

\- Rentre en un seul morceau, ou ma sœur va me le reprocher. » Il lui sourit et Isaac rendit son sourire avant de lui faire un signe de la main pour signifier au revoir. Quand la porte se ferma derrière le bêta et que ses pas s'étouffèrent dans les escaliers, Derek ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir combien il était à nouveau seul.

.

xx

.

Le téléphone de Derek sonna et celui-ci tourna les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur pour voir qui l'appelait. Un numéro inconnu s'afficha et il fronça les sourcils. Il regarda le numéro pendant une autre sonnerie avant de décrocher. « Oui ?

\- Tu savais que le Grand Canyon était aussi _grand_? » Le cœur de Derek eut un raté. « Non, parce que, d'accord, ça s'appelle le _Grand_ Canyon, mais là … enfin, je veux dire l'immense méga canyon, ça serait plus logique comme nom, à ce niveau-là. C'est pas _grand_. C'est _géant_. Qui a décidé du nom, franchement ? Je suis censé imaginer un mec se tenir au bord de ce truc et se dire 'ouais c'est grand' ? Ou alors est-ce qu'il a dit que c'était _putain de grand_ et que son pote a voulu être politiquement correct ou un truc ? Non parce que, encore une fois –

\- Stiles ? »

Les mots au bout de la ligne s'arrêtèrent et pendant un instant, le loup crut qu'il venait de casser la magie qui lui faisait entendre la voix de Stiles. « Derek ?

\- Putain de merde.

\- C'est exactement la réaction que j'ai eu devant le canyon quand je suis arrivé, » répondit joyeusement Stiles à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Derek était incapable de répondre. Il se vit, avec son sourire idiot, dans le reflet de son écran et ferma son ordinateur. Il se passa une main devant les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Calmer sa respiration, son cœur, les centaines de petites bulles de chaleur dans son estomac et les papillons dans ses veines qui s'étaient visiblement trompés d'endroit.

« Alors, » hésita Stiles. « Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais bien, » répondit Derek. Maintenant, oui, il allait bien. « Comment toi tu vas ? Le Grand Canyon ?

\- ça va. Oui, c'était l'une des choses qu'on avait noté sur toutes les listes qu'on s'était fait avec Scott. J'ai pensé que ça valait le coup d'aller voir. Et je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi …

\- Grand ?

\- Beau. » Derek sourit. Il y avait quelque chose d'émerveillé dans la voix de Stiles. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour voir le sourire sur ses lèvres, les étoiles dans ses yeux. Il y eut un silence pendant un instant et Derek était terrifié à l'idée que Stiles raccroche. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulait lui demander de parler de chaque lieu qu'il avait visité, mais ne voulait pas que l'autre croit qu'il lui demandait des comptes.

« Beau comment ? » Il n'y eut pas immédiatement de réponse. Derek retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que Stiles commence, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, à lui décrire le canyon et pourquoi c'était aussi beau. Le loup garda les yeux fermés et imagina que l'autre se tenait juste à côté de lui. S'il y pensait assez fort, il pouvait y croire.

« Eh, c'est … ça va si j'appelle ? Je veux dire, t'étais peut-être occupé ou –

\- Appelle quand tu veux. » _Appelle-moi sans arrêt._

Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais il y avait un sourire dans sa voix quand il le fit. « D'accord. »

Ils raccrochèrent après un autre silence. Stiles regarda l'écran de son téléphone sur lequel était affiché l'appel qu'il venait de passé, il regarda le nom de Derek avant de relever les yeux sur le canyon devant lui. Il inspira profondément et expira. Le soleil se couchait et jamais ces couleurs n'avaient été aussi belles, aussi pures. Il frissonna, depuis le creux de sa nuque jusque dans le reste de son corps, comme une onde de choc.

Il y a des années, lui et Scott avaient tenté de venir ici, après avoir vu une image dans un livre. Cette semaine, Stiles avait fait le tour du canyon jusqu'à être sûr de trouver l'endroit exact de celle-ci. Il avait pris une photo avec le téléphone qu'il avait acheté et avait pensé à l'envoyer à Scott, mais en ouvrant ses contacts, ce fut le nom de Derek qui apparut en premier. Il avait appuyé sur appeler avant même de réfléchir. Ses mots s'étaient pressés hors de sa gorge dès que le loup avait décroché.

Ça avait été étrange d'entendre sa propre voix après tant de temps passé en silence. Stiles savait que lorsqu'il était petit, même quand il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter, il parlait à voix haute. Il détestait le silence. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi, mais il le détestait. En grandissant, pour certaines raisons, le silence était devenu quelque chose de réconfortant. Il trouvait rassurant de rien entendre d'autre que sa propre respiration. Il avait lui-même été surpris quand il avait commencé à parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter, à nouveau, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. C'était étrange, comme sa voix pouvait de nouveau remplir le silence sans lui donner l'impression d'étouffer. Quand il était parti, il avait allumé la radio en dépassant le panneau annonçant la frontière de Beacon Hills, parce que soudainement le silence était oppressant. Mais plus les kilomètres s'accumulaient, plus il se réhabituait au silence. C'était comme retrouver un ami de longue date. Alors, Stiles passait la plupart du temps en silence, à observer, à écouter. Juste comme il l'avait fait pendant des années, excepté que cette fois, il ne cherchait pas un signe de menace. Maintenant, il admirait simplement le monde autour de lui.

Stiles prit la carte du canyon que le garde du parc lui avait donné en entrant. Dans son autre main, il prit un stylo et entoura en vert l'endroit où il se trouvait, puis, dessina un point d'exclamation à côté du cercle. Il déplia la carte et traça du regard les autres cercles, les croix, les points d'interrogation, tous rouges, et sourit à lui-même. En cherchant scrupuleusement cette partie du canyon, il avait eu l'impression de jouer à nouveau avec son père, quand celui-ci lui énonçait un mystère qu'il devait déchiffrer. Quand il trouvait la solution, son père lui disait qu'il serait un bon enquêteur en grandissant, s'il continuait à observer autant qu'il le faisait. Stiles savait qu'il tenait une partie de sa survie dans cette capacité à remarquer les détails. Le geste nerveux qui marquait la colère, l'indécision, la gêne parfois, l'intensité d'un regard, la courbure des lèvres. Sa capacité à lier ces détails à ce qu'ils impliquaient et savoir réagir en conséquence. Tout ce temps, il avait eu l'impression de trahir l'esprit de son père en utilisant ce que celui-ci lui avait appris dans ces circonstances. Maintenant, il pouvait à nouveau être fier de ces qualités sans avoir envie de vomir. Il pouvait sourire à sa propre perspicacité. Il inspira profondément et expira. C'était comme si être au milieu de nulle part, devant un immense vide, seul et en silence, le faisait respirer différemment.

Il rassembla la carte et le prospectus du parc, et les rangea dans le carnet qu'il avait trouvé dans un supermarché, au rayon papeterie. L'acheter lui avait rappeler les rentrées scolaires et les soupirs de sa mère devant les allées noires de monde. Il y notait chaque jour ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée, où il était allé, ce qu'il y avait vu et entendu. Il avait besoin de garder une trace. Il vivait quelque chose dont il voulait se souvenir.

Stiles inspira profondément et expira. Le carnet dans les mains, il regarda à nouveau le canyon en souriant. Le soleil était en train de disparaitre derrière l'horizon, baignant le paysage d'une lumière orangée déclinante. Lorsqu'il disparaitrait derrière les montagnes, Stiles ramasserait son téléphone, son carnet et ses stylos, avant de remonter dans sa Jeep. Il conduirait jusqu'à un des emplacements de camping du parc, regarderait les étoiles sourire et s'endormirait.

.

xx

.

« Tu savais qu'on ne pouvait pas aller au panneau Hollywood ? Sérieusement, il y a des barrières tout autour et c'est _gardé_. Je crois que c'est le plus gros mensonge de leurs films. Et c'est _leur_ panneau, ils devraient être au courant qu'on peut pas y aller, non ? Tu le savais toi ?

\- Non, » admit Derek. Sa voix était rauque et il ferma les yeux, grimaçant au son. Il soupira avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Derek, est-ce que ça va ? »

Évidemment que Stiles remarquerait, même à travers un téléphone que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa voix, tellement remplie d'excitation quelques instants plus tôt, était voilée d'inquiétude. Derek se détesta pour la rendre ainsi. Il serra les mâchoires. « Derek ?

\- C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Laura. » Les mots le quittèrent simplement, sans qu'il ait droit de donner son accord. Peut-être que Stiles n'avait aucun super-pouvoir, peut-être qu'il ne savait pas utiliser la magie, mais il possédait néanmoins une force miraculeuse qui lui permettait de faire parler le loup, alors même que celui-ci ne voulait que se taire.

« Merde, » souffla Stiles à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il serra à nouveau les mâchoires quand il l'entendit se passer une main sur le visage. « Merde, Derek, je suis – tu –

\- Parle-moi de Los Angeles, » demanda-t-il. Sa voix avait un accent trop désespéré, trop suppliant. Il voulait simplement fermer les yeux et songer à une ville ensoleillée, à tous les endroits que Stiles avait visité et dont il entendait enfin parler, au sourire du garçon devant ces centaines de choses qu'il découvrait. Il voulait s'imaginer avec lui, sur la route avec lui, toujours à quelques pas de lui.

Il ne regrettait jamais de l'avoir laissé partir, sauf quand ses souvenirs se pressaient contre ses tympans, perçaient des trous dans ses paupières et brulaient contre sa peau, agressant son nez d'une odeur de sang et rappelant à ses doigts la sensation de la terre meuble. Et un sourire tordu accompagné d'yeux rouges identiques à ceux qu'il arborait lui-même aujourd'hui. Il détestait être seul avec lui-même.

Il ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir ce qu'il allait dire, mais Stiles le devança. « Quand tu fais Hollywood Boulevard, c'est le moment où tu te rends réellement compte à quel point tu manques de culture. Parce que, sérieusement, j'avais aucune idée de qui étaient ces gens. Alors, ils sont sympas, ils t'indiquent dans quoi il ou elle bossait, mais bon, faudrait que le pavé libre d'à côté t'offre une mini-biographie. Le pire, c'est quand tu vois des gens se photographier avec les étoiles. Bon, alors déjà, je ne vois _pas_ l'intérêt. Ensuite, je réalise qu'il y a des gens qui _savent_ qui est cette personne, alors je me dis qu'il ou elle a dû faire quelque chose pour … »

Derek sourit à l'excitation qu'il sentait dans la voix de Stiles. Il ferma les yeux et put croire que la chaleur du soleil qui tombait sur lui à travers la vitre était celle de Los Angeles, put croire que Stiles parlait juste à côté de lui, put croire qu'il n'était pas seul, à Beacon Hills, dans un appartement vide rempli de fantômes.

.

xx

.

Le téléphone de Derek vibra. Il grogna. Il ouvrit un œil, le referma face à la lumière de son écran et grogna à nouveau. Puis, il fit un effort pour lire les mots qui s'affichaient.

 _Bonne nuit, Derek_.

Il sourit.

 _Bonne nuit, Stiles._

.

xx

.

Les pneus de la voiture de Derek crissèrent sur le bitume. _Merde._ Il se demanda à quelle vitesse volait une harpie, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aller plus vite en ville, avec les autres voitures, les virages, les feux rouges, les piétons. Il se demanda aussi avec quel genre de mensonges Parrish allait rassurer les habitants qui jureront avoir vue une créature volante avec de longues griffes.

« Putain, putain, putain, » répétait Isaac depuis la banquette arrière. Il était tourné de dos à Derek, le visage presque collé au pare-brise arrière alors qu'il regardait la harpie voler derrière eux. Ses yeux remplis de colère alors qu'elle poussait des cris suraigus.

« Attache toi ! » hurla Derek.

« Quoi ?! » hurla Isaac en retour. Alison ouvrit sa fenêtre, détacha sa ceinture et se pencha par la vitre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Rassis-toi !

\- Ne freine pas ! » hurla-t-elle en retour, pointant son arme à feu sur la harpie avant de tirer.

Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit une voiture de police boucher le prochain carrefour, droit devant eux. « Rentre ! » hurla-t-il avant de se pencher pour tirer brutalement sur le côté du t-shirt de la jeune fille. Il entendit sa tête se cogner lorsqu'elle retomba maladroitement dans l'habitable. Isaac plongea à travers la banquette arrière, passant deux bras autour du siège d'Alison pour y plaquer l'adolescente, alors que Derek virait brutalement sur la droite.

« Putain ! » hurla à nouveau Isaac lorsque les pneus crissèrent et que leurs corps tanguèrent, attirés violemment sur la gauche. Derek enfonça à nouveau l'accélérateur quand il fut face à la route. « Merde, elle nous a pas lâché ! » s'écria le bêta en jetant un coup d'œil derrière eux.

« Encore heureux, elle serait tombée sur les flics autrement, » répondit Alison. Elle rechargea son pistolet quand le téléphone de Derek sonna. Celui-ci l'empoigna et répondit rapidement.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il pressement. Si Scott lui annonçait un nouvel essaim de harpies à l'autre bout de la ville, Derek allait les conduire par-dessus le bord de la falaise la plus proche et laisser cette maudite ville se débrouiller seule.

« C'est qu'une foutue baleine bleue !

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi ?! » lui fit écho Issac depuis la banquette arrière.

« J'ai roulé cinq cents miles pour une baleine bleue en papier mâché, t'y crois ça ?! Non, sincèrement, la route 66, c'est de la publicité mensongère.

\- C'est quoi se délire ? » demanda Isaac, au bord de la crise de nerf, alors que Derek explosait de rire. Le bêta et la chasseuse écarquillèrent les yeux en regardant l'alpha rire. Les épaules de Derek tremblaient alors qu'un rire puissant le quittait, laissant son esprit plus léger sur son chemin.

« Au moins ça rend l'un de nous heureux, » continua Stiles au téléphone, un ton faussement désapprobateur du rire de Derek. « Sinon tu –

\- Bordel ! » hurla Isaac quand Derek fit un écart pour éviter une seconde harpie qui fonçait droit sur son capot.

« C'était quoi, ça ?! » s'inquiéta Stiles. Alison tendit les bras par la fenêtre et tira deux coups de feu successifs. « _Est-ce que c'était –_

\- Je te rappelle.

\- _Derek_ _!_ » Il raccrocha et jeta son téléphone dans le porte gobelets entre les deux sièges. Alison tira un nouveau coup de feu. Une minute de plus à essayer de semer la harpie qu'Alison n'avait pas réussi à abattre, et l'esprit de Derek repensa à l'appel de Stiles. Il imagina le visage de ce dernier à la fin de l'appel et explosa à nouveau de rire.

« Okay, génial, on va crever, » marmonna Isaac en s'enfonçant dans la banquette arrière.

.

xx

.

 _Bonne nuit, Stiles._

 _Content de savoir que tu es vivant._

 _Bonne nuit, Derek._

.

xx

.

Il était cinq heure du matin quand le téléphone de Derek sonna. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil, aperçut les premières lettres du nom de Stiles et décrocha. « Allô ?

\- Hey, comment tu vas ? »

Derek haussa un sourcil face à son plafond. Habituellement, Stiles commençait directement à parler, développant son idée. C'était comme si celle-ci prenait tellement de place dans son esprit qu'il avait besoin de la faire sortir, de la prononcer à voix haute. Alors, il appelait Derek, parlait pendant plusieurs minutes sans s'arrêter, avant de se souvenir de son interlocuteur. L'alpha aimait ça, juste parce que ça lui permettait d'entendre la voix de Stiles et de s'oublier un moment.

« Bien, » répondit Derek d'une voix rauque. « Et t –

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Je ne peux pas être malade.

\- Ta voix est bizarre.

\- Je viens de me réveiller, » dit-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Il dormait peut-être encore à moitié. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son corps était allongé et bordé par la chaleur de sa couverture, il ne sentait pas encore ses muscles. Si Stiles arrêtait de parler, Derek était certain qu'il se rendormirait.

« Il est huit heure, » dit-il avec étonnement.

« Cinq. Où tu es ?

\- New York. Pourquoi on n'a pas la même heure ?

\- Décalage horaire, » répondit Derek. Lorsque sa réponse ne rencontra que le silence, il essaya de bouger pour se maintenir éveillé. « C'est … hum … » Il n'arrivait pas à penser à une définition.

« Je sais ce qu'est un décalage horaire, » le rassura Stiles. Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix et Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. « J'avais jute oublié. Tu veux que je rappelle ?

\- Non, » maronna le loup. « Parle-moi de New York.

\- Tu vas encore t'endormir pendant que je parle ? Parce que ça devient presque vexant à force, » plaisanta-t-il.

Derek grogna en se levant. Il ouvrit les yeux, le jour commençait seulement à paraitre à l'horizon, colorant le ciel d'un vert menthe par-dessus la ville plongée dans le noir alors que le soleil n'était pas encore présent. « Je me lève, » dit-il.

« J'étais sérieux, je peux te rappeler plus tard.

\- Trop tard, » répondit Derek en allant remplir le réservoir d'eau de la machine à café.

« _Hmm_ , » fit Stiles. Le loup l'entendit inspirer avant de parler. « C'est joli. Il y beaucoup de monde. Genre, _vraiment_ beaucoup de monde, plus qu'à Los Angeles ou n'importe quel site touristique que j'ai pu faire. Mais, c'est sympa. C'est grand et les quartiers sont tellement différents les uns des autres que j'ai pas l'impression de toujours être au même endroit. Mais j'ai pas l'impression d'être déjà venu avant.

\- Pourquoi tu aurais cette impression ? » demanda Derek, sourcils froncés alors qu'il installait une tasse et appuyait sur le bouton de la machine. Le café commença à se verser dans un bruit de vibration. Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« J'ai vécu ici. »

Il y eu un nouveau blanc alors que quelque chose se serrait dans le torse de Derek. Il se força à prendre une inspiration, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à une réponse. La seule chose que son esprit pouvait faire était lister les meutes qu'il connaissait dans les alentours de New York. Il n'en connaissait pas beaucoup, mais il avait une soudaine envie de traverser le pays pour leur rendre visite, et pour faire des rencontres. Des rencontres de courte durée. Il bloqua son téléphone entre sa tête et son épaule, posant ses deux mains en poing sur le comptoir et serrant de toutes ses forces pour ne rien casser.

« Enfin … plus ou moins. Je ne suis jamais vraiment aller où que ce soit. » Il y eut une autre pause. « Derek, tu t'es endormi ?

\- Non, » répondit-il d'entre ses mâchoires serrées.

Stiles ne dit rien pendant une seconde. Derek l'entendit inspirer. « Je sais que c'était ici, ou pas très loin, parce qu'ils en parlaient souvent. Je me souviens qu'une fille disait toujours à une autre qu'elle n'avait qu'à aller à Manhattan pour trouver telle ou telle chose. J'ai dû traverser la ville une fois, en arrivant. Je crois. J'ai jamais vraiment demandé. Je crois que je m'en foutais. » Une nouvelle pause. Derek savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

« Tu es resté là-bas longtemps ?

\- Humm … » Il pouvait presque voir le visage de Stiles grimacer alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Un moment. Je suis pas rester dans la même meute tout le temps, mais c'était le même coin.

\- Combien ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je sais p –

\- De meutes, » précisa Derek. Il était déchiré entre la part de lui qui voulait laisser tomber le sujet, ne rien savoir, ne pas y penser, et celle qui voulait savoir, avait l'impression de devoir savoir. Comme si cela changerait quoique ce soit. Stiles resta silencieux un instant.

« Deux ou trois ? » Derek dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui demander comment il pouvait ne pas savoir, comment il pouvait lancer un nombre au hasard sans sembler affecter.

Ses dents grincèrent quand il parla, les mots sortant sans son accord. « Fais attention à toi. » Derek ouvrit les yeux, lui-même surpris. Il desserra les mâchoires, inspira et expira profondément et força ses épaules à se détendre.

« Oui, » dit simplement Stiles.

Le silence tomba entre eux. Lourd. Il étouffait Derek. « Mais, sinon … tu aimes New York ?

\- Oui, » répondit Stiles. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne. « Je suis à Central Parc. C'est vraiment immense. Un gars m'a dit que je pouvais y passer la journée sans problème, que j'aurais toujours quelque chose à voir.

\- C'est joli ?

\- Je crois que j'aime bien les arbres. Quand ils ont des feuilles, » précisa-t-il. Derek laissa échapper un petit rire. « Et les vendeurs de nourriture ambulants, c'est génial. Je suis officiellement fan des hot-dogs. Oh, et – »

Derek l'écouta lister les choses qu'il aimait à New York. Capable de respirer à nouveau, le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine se défit au fur et à mesure que la voix de Stiles lui parvenait, jonglant entre les idées, claire et rapide. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil avec une tasse de café et regarda le soleil se lever.

.

xx

.

Stiles appelait régulièrement, tous les deux jours environ, même lorsqu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter, même quand il n'avait fait que rouler sur une interstates pendant deux jours. Il parlait des stations-services et de comment elles se ressemblaient toutes, des automobilistes qui ne devraient probablement pas avoir le droit de conduire, avant de rire du fait _qu'il_ n'avait techniquement pas le droit de conduire, des paysages qu'il avait croisés. Il demandait à Derek ce qu'il se passait à Beacon Hills, s'il ne risquait pas de mourir cette semaine. Il demandait des nouvelles d'Isaac, de Scott, Lydia et Alison. Une fois même, il avait demandé des nouvelles de Malia et Cora. Derek avait ri, mais Stiles avait insisté. Parfois, le loup avait l'impression qu'il en demandait pour que la conversation continue, mais il n'était pas non plus pressé de raccrocher.

Derek n'osait jamais demander à Stiles où il était. Généralement, Stiles le faisait de lui-même, mais les fois où ce n'était pas le cas, il devait se retenir. Il recevait ses appels les yeux fermés ou dirigés vers le ciel. Il lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil à son téléphone quand quarante-huit heures étaient presque passées, essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne le faisait pas. Une sorte de routine s'installa à nouveau dans la vie de Derek, juste suffisante pour ne pas le faire perdre pied. Les appels étaient comme relever la tête hors de l'eau assez longtemps pour respirer, juste avant de replonger sous l'eau, dans les problèmes surnaturels, dans les problèmes plus humains d'une bande d'adolescents en dernière année de lycée qui lui demandaient de l'aide, comme s'il savait quoi faire.

Derek pensait à Stiles dans le silence et quand il réalisait avec un vertige que la plupart des membres de sa meute allaient partir, eux aussi.

Stiles pensait à Derek dans les nuits sombres et bruyantes et quand un inconnu lui donnait envie de quitter sa propre peau en lui souriant dans la rue.

.

xx

.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna à vingt-trois heures, Derek se souvint que Stiles était sur la côte est et calcula qu'il était deux heure du matin là où il était. Il décrocha rapidement, inquiet.

« Stiles ?

\- Est-ce que je te dégoûte ? »

Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La voix de Stiles était calme, stable, mais ses mots avaient été pressés. Et ils avaient frappé Derek comme une gifle.

« Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que je te dégoûte ? » répéta Stiles, appuyant plus ses mots pour être sûr d'être compris.

« Pourquoi tu –

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Non, Stiles. Tu ne me dégoûtes pas.

\- Mais ce que j'étais, oui. »

Derek sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son ventre. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit avant un instant. « Ceux qui t'ont fait ça me dégoûtent. »

Derek attendit, mais Stiles ne dit rien d'autre. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de l'humain de l'autre côté de la ligne. « Stiles ?

\- Je dois y aller.

\- St – »

.

xx

.

« Et après, le mec se laisse chuter – bon il est attaché, hein, donc il risque rien – mais, il se laisse chuter sur plusieurs mètres et t'as toute la foule qui – Oui ? Euh … je ne sais pas, je …

\- Stiles ?

\- Attends, il y a un mec qui – oh. » Derek tendit l'oreille, à travers les bruits de voiture et les passants, il arriva quand même à distinguer la voix d'un homme, une voix grave et rauque. _C'est juste que quelqu'un avec des yeux comme les tiens … 'fin ça devrait pas trainer seul dans une ville aussi dangereuse la nuit, tu vois._ « Euh … d'accord. Je ferai attention ?

\- Stiles, pars.

\- …

\- _Pars_ , » dit Derek. L'homme commença à dire quelque chose, puis il y eut un bruit de chute.

« Woah, eh, vous allez bien ? » se pressa de dire Stiles. Derek l'entendit bouger. « Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fiches, pars de là !

\- Il est tombé, » se défendit-il et Derek l'entendit l'aider à se relever. « Est-ce que vous avez bu ? » demanda alors Stiles. _Ouais, mais juste quelques verres, c'est rien, je vais bien, je suis pas bourré._ « Uh, » fit Stiles amusé. Derek entendit deux pas rapides et froissement de vêtements. « Derek, je dois y aller.

\- C'est une blague ? Stiles, reste loin de lui !

\- Il n'arrive même pas à tenir debout, » expliqua Stiles avec un rire léger. Derek serra les dents. « Je vais juste faire attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas sur la route.

\- Stiles, s'il te plait, fais atten –

\- Derek, je sais prendre soin de moi. » Les mots de Stiles avaient claqué, peut-être plus durement que celui-ci ne l'avait prévu, peut-être pas. Derek resta sans voix un moment, ses yeux tombèrent sur son canapé et il resta à fixer le meuble jusqu'à entendre Stiles soupirer à l'autre bout du téléphone. « Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si je ne te rappelle pas dans deux heures, tu as le droit de lancer une mission de sauvetage, d'accord ? » Son ton léger et plaisantin n'apaisa pas Derek, mais ce dernier apprécia l'effort.

« D'accord. Fai – à plus.

\- Bye – Eh ! Pas par ic – » La conversation s'arrêta et Derek fut incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que fixer son téléphone pendant deux heures, avant que Stiles ne rappelle enfin.

« … et il a fini par s'écrouler une troisième fois dans le caniveau. C'est là qu'un flic a débarqué et nous a demandé ce qu'on faisait. Donc je lui ai expliqué tout ce que je t'ai expliqué et il l'a embarqué. Je me suis senti un peu mal pour lui, il ne faisait rien de mal.

\- A part être saoul en public et risquer de causer un accident de la route.

\- Il essayait juste de faire des blagues, » le défendit Stiles, une affection naïve dans la voix. Il soupira dramatiquement. « Elles étaient vraiment, vraiment mauvaises.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ses blagues, » répondit-il. « Il a passé cinq minutes a essayé de me convaincre que le frère d'Albert Einstein s'appelait Frank. » Derek resta silencieux. « C'est parce que Franken –

\- J'ai compris, » dit Derek. « Donc tout va bien ? En dehors de mecs saouls qui viennent t'adresser la parole en pleine rue ?

\- Boston est sympa. Je voulais monter jusqu'au Maine, mais on m'a dit que c'était plus joli en automne, alors je pensais redescendre la côte en attendant.

\- Tu prévois pour dans longtemps. » Sa remarque l'avait quitté avant que Derek ne réalise ce qu'elle pouvait impliquer. Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, et le loup pouvait entendre son cœur frapper contre ses tympans. « C'est bien, » se pressa-t-il d'ajouter. C'était le mois de juin, l'automne était dans longtemps et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au nombre de jours qui allait devoir s'écouler avant que Stiles n'aille au Maine.

« Tu le penses ? » demanda Stiles.

Derek haussa une épaule, mais réalisa que l'autre ne pouvait pas le voir. « Si tu veux voir le Maine en automne, autant commencer à réfléchir à où tu vas aller entre temps. » Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté de la ligne, puis Stiles soupira.

« Je suppose, oui. »

Derek s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors où tu penses t'arrêter ensui –

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui t'appelle ? » Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Comment ça ?

\- C'est toujours moi qui t'appelle. Jamais l'inverse.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais que je t'appelle. »

Il y eut un court silence et Derek s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quand la voix de Stiles reprit. « Et toi, Derek ? Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu veux ? »

Le loup se tut. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, il savait exactement quoi dire. Son esprit avait hurlé une réponse dès le dernier mot de la question de Stiles. Il le voulait lui. Il voulait Stiles, ici avec lui, ou ailleurs, peu importe. Il se fichait d'où il était tant que l'autre était là, tant qu'il n'était plus seul, tant qu'il pouvait veiller sur lui, s'assurer que personne ne lui faisait du mal. Il voulait Stiles. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire ça. Alors il ne répondit rien.

Après plusieurs moments de silence, il entendit Stiles lâcher un rire amer tout en souffle. « Si jamais tu trouves, rappelle-moi. »

Derek n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la première lettre de son nom que Stiles avait raccroché.

.

xx

.

Derek ouvrit la porte quand Isaac frappa. Il savait que ça n'allait pas avant d'ouvrir, parce que personne ne prenait la peine de frapper en temps normal. Le problème des yeux bleus, c'était leur sensibilité. Ceux d'Isaac étaient encore rougis et Derek était pourtant sûr qu'il avait pleuré il y a longtemps.

Le bêta s'éclaircit la gorge. « Est-ce que je peux rester chez toi ?

\- Tu sais bien que oui, » lui répondit Derek en faisant un pas sur le côté pour le laisser passer.

Mais Isaac ne bougea pas. Il baissa les yeux un instant avant de soupirer. Il se passa une main à l'arrière de la tête et releva finalement le regard sur Derek en reprenant. « Non, je veux dire … genre, jusqu'à ce que je parte pour la fac. »

Derek aurait aimé comprendre plus rapidement. « Oh.

\- Ouais … » Isaac baissa à nouveau la tête. Il serrait les mâchoires, comme s'il essayait de ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus à nouveau. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Derek parla avant lui.

« Bien sûr que tu peux rester.

\- Merci, » répondit Isaac après un silence. Il entra dans l'appartement du loup, mais n'avait jamais eu l'air d'y être aussi perdu. « C'est juste pour trois mois, tu sais, et je –

\- Isaac, tu pourrais rester trois ans que ça ne me dérangerait pas. » Derek planta un regard assuré dans celui de son bêta et celui-ci acquiesça une fois avant d'aller s'assoir. Il se dirigea dans le canapé avant de virer et de s'assoir sur le fauteuil. Il releva ses genoux contre lui et regarda par la fenêtre.

Derek le regarda, pensant qu'il devrait peut-être lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, comment il allait, s'il voulait tout simplement parler. Mais il ne pouvait se décider à le faire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explication. Il connaissait Cora. Il savait que les choses n'allaient pas entre eux depuis un moment. S'il était honnête, les choses n'avaient _jamais_ été entre eux. C'était déjà incroyable qu'elles aient duré si longtemps. Il y a quelques semaines, il avait demandé à Cora si elle comptait s'installer à Seattle avec Isaac en septembre. Après qu'elle ait juste haussé les épaules, il s'était attendu à voir Isaac arriver d'un jour à l'autre.

Derek était en train de préparer du chocolat chaud – parce qu'il ne savait pas gérer ce genre de situation – quand il entendit Lydia monter rapidement les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte sans même frapper. « Hey, Malia m'a appelée. »

Les deux loups la regardèrent avec surprise. « Je sais, » reprit-elle. « Moi aussi, ça m'a surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton sac ? » l'interrogea Derek en remarquant le sac de course. La seule chose qu'il sentait était du sucre, beaucoup de sucre, avec encore un peu de sucre.

Elle fouilla dedans et en sortit deux sacs plastiques de marshmallow. « Je sais gérer ce genre de situation.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que –

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous saouler, donc ce sera du sucre, » continua-t-elle avant de se diriger dans le salon. Elle posa son sac sur la table et lança un des paquets à Isaac.

Celui-ci la regarda comme incapable de savoir si elle était sérieuse ou non. « J'apprécie l'intention, » dit-il. « Mais j'ai l'impression que tu me confonds avec Alison. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, vexée qu'il doute d'elle. Elle sortit un coffret de trois DVDs. « C'est bien les _Seigneur des Anneaux_ tes films préférés, non ? » Le regard d'Isaac s'illumina. « J'aurais pris de la glace au caramel et l'intégral de Tarantino si tu étais Alison, » ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Derek, où est ton ordinateur ? » Celui-ci pensa à soupirer, mais se contenta de lui donner son ordinateur et de la laisser installer le film.

Lydia était partie le lendemain après avoir rappelé pour la centième fois à Isaac qu'il pouvait passer la voir s'il avait besoin de quoique ce soit. Le regard qu'elle avait ensuite lancé à Derek signifiait _prend soin de lui_ , à la légère nuance qu'il était menaçant. L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel. Quelques minutes seulement après que la banshee soit partie, Isaac essaya de s'éclipser pour retourner chercher ses affaires. Derek ne le laissa pas partir seul.

Il gara sa Camaro dans le parking devant l'immeuble de quatre étages où Cora et Isaac avaient emménagé un an et demi plus tôt. Quand sa sœur était soudainement réapparue à Beacon Hills, elle n'était pas longtemps restée dans le loft de son frère. Leur maison familiale n'étant alors plus qu'une ruine, elle avait décidé de trouver un endroit à elle. Derek n'admettrait jamais combien il avait détesté le fait que sa sœur ne veuille pas rester avec lui. Elle était la seule famille qui lui restait et il était incapable de ne pas être égoïste. Puis, elle s'était mise en couple avec Isaac et l'avait entrainé avec elle. Le garçon avait aussi quitté le loft, dans lequel il avait emménagé après sa transformation. Son père avait été tué dans le désordre ambiant de la ville juste une semaine après qu'il ait été mordu, et Isaac n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir s'approcher à nouveau de chez lui. Derek l'avait fait rester avec lui, se sentant responsable pour son bêta. Une fois les deux adolescents partis du loft, le silence lui avait rappelé la solitude qui avait suivi la mort de Laura. Il était arrivé au point de ne presque plus supporter son appartement, quand … il ne fut à nouveau plus seul.

Derek regarda Isaac qui hésitait à quitter la voiture. Il n'y avait aucune expression sur le visage du garçon. « Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non. Elle n'est pas là de toute façon.

\- Je sais, mais je pourrais t'aider à porter tes affaires.

\- J'ai pas grand-chose à prendre, » fit remarquer Isaac avec un rire amer. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de finalement quitter la voiture. Derek attendit, les yeux fermés et la tête basculée en arrière.

Cora n'avait pas appelé. Derek ne s'était pas réellement attendu à ce qu'elle le fasse. Elle devait savoir qu'Isaac viendrait chez lui. Mais, tout de même, c'était sa sœur.

Après un moment, il tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce que faisait Isaac. Le bêta se tenait immobile. Puis, il l'entendit ramasser des sacs et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Isaac rangea les sacs dans le coffre de Derek, il les regarda un instant avant de le refermer et de venir se rassoir. Derek ne redémarra pas immédiatement. « T'arrive à croire que c'est fini ? Juste comme ça. C'est fini. » Derek l'observa un moment. Les yeux bleus étaient dans le vague. Il balança sa tête en arrière.

« Comment tu te sens ?

\- C'est bizarre, mais je crois que je ne suis même pas vraiment triste. C'est normal ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ? J'ai l'air de gérer les relations de façon normale ?

\- Non, mais à qui d'autre je suis censé demander ? » Derek pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui donner raison. « Alors ?

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas à être triste. Pas après tout ça.

\- Comment je suis censé me sentir, alors ? » demanda Isaac, quelque chose de réellement perdu dans la voix.

Derek continua de le regarder. Isaac semblait attendre une réponse, semblait vouloir une réponse, n'importe laquelle. Juste quelque chose. Juste quelqu'un pour le guider. C'était à ça qu'était censé servir Derek, non ? C'était lui l'alpha, Isaac le bêta. Il était censé l'aider.

« Sens toi comme tu veux. »

Un rire court s'échappa de la gorge d'Isaac. « Et si je ne sais pas ce que je veux ? »

.

.

* * *

Merci de suivre cette histoire et merci pour toutes vos réactions, vous êtes incroyables !

Il y aura au total 28 chapitres à cette histoire, donc les choses ne sont pas encore finies. J'espère que vous les apprécierez aussi !

A bientôt

.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Délicat

.

.

 **Chapitre 19 : Délicat**

.

.

Le soupir contre la peau de son cou le fit frissonner, comme si son corps ne tremblait pas déjà assez dans l'étreinte forte du loup. Les lèvres glissèrent dans son cou jusqu'à la jonction de sa mâchoire, aspirant la peau en douceur. Un gémissement quitta sa gorge et il donna un coup de hanche en avant, ayant besoin de plus. Stiles avait l'impression que son sang bouillait sous sa peau, il mourrait de chaud et adorait la sensation. Il sentit quelque chose se presser contre lui, là où il en avait le plus besoin et il gémit à nouveau. Les yeux à la fois bleus et gris se plantèrent dans les siens quand le front de l'homme plus âgé se posa contre le sien. Les pupilles face aux siennes étaient dilatées. Il tendit le cou pour pouvoir atteindre les lèvres trop douces, pour rendre son esprit incapable d'une quelconque réflexion. Tout était si doux, si chaud, si bon.

Stiles ne sut pas ce qui le réveilla, il savait simplement que son t-shirt était trempé de sueur et qu'il était rempli d'un sentiment de frustration. Il gémit plaintivement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur la chambre de motel, le plafond blanc, les murs blancs et la moquette grise. Sans réfléchir, sa main se baissa sur son corps, caressant la peau découverte de son ventre jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Il descendit encore plus bas, jusqu'à soupirer lorsque sa main rencontra quelque chose de dur. Il la posa à plat et remonta doucement. Son souffle était rauque lorsqu'il le quitta. Il se mordit les lèvres quand il ne put empêcher sa main d'aller et venir contre lui. Ses yeux se refermèrent et il bascula la tête en arrière contre l'oreiller.

Les images de son rêve revinrent vivre sous ses paupières. Il revoyait les bras forts de Derek l'entourer, les lèvres roses du loup glisser partout sur son corps, tendrement, s'arrêtant pour embrasser sa peau avant de reprendre leur danse. Il sentait la douceur de ses doigts, il entendait ses soupirs et ses propres gémissements qui lui répondaient. C'était bon. C'était l'une des sensations les plus exquises que Stiles n'ait jamais goûtées, et il était encore trop endormi et trop perdu en elle pour réfléchir à ce dont il s'agissait. Il passa sa main sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement et soupira bruyamment. Ses hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, pourchassant cette sensation jusqu'à ce que quelque chose le frappe, un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant et qui laissa son esprit brumeux un moment.

Lorsque sa respiration se stabilisa, et lorsqu'il fut assez conscient pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, Stiles fixa le plafond, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il essaya de faire le point, de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il essuya sa main sur la couverture qu'il avait repoussée et se redressa. Sa tête tournait. Il avala sa salive, mais sa gorge était sèche. Il regarda autour de lui comme si la pièce allait lui apporter une réponse, comme si un monstre se cachait quelque part. Il rencontra son reflet dans le miroir, accroché de travers au mur. C'était comme voir un inconnu dans celui-ci. Comment avait-il pu aimer ça ? Il se leva et prit une douche en ayant l'impression d'avoir affaire à un corps étranger au sien, à un traitre. Il s'habilla, puis sortit de la salle de bain et avança jusque devant le miroir. Il retira son t-shirt et affronta son reflet. Sa gorge se serra. Il essaya d'avaler sa salive, mais elle était si sèche que le liquide rappa contre celle-ci. Il inspira profondément. Il leva une main, ses doigts passant sur les cicatrices, en suivant certaines. Il appuya sa main à plat par-dessus son cœur, les quatre lettres visibles dans les espaces entre ses doigts. Il expira tout l'air que ses poumons contenaient. Lorsque sa vision devint floue, il cligna rapidement des yeux et remarqua qu'il n'était pas en train de paniquer, mais de pleurer.

Il serra les mâchoires, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de garder les larmes à l'intérieur de ses paupières. Il inspira profondément et expira, inspira et expira. Jusqu'à ce que son envie de hurler ne passe. Il releva les yeux dans le miroir et affronta son reflet. Pas parce qu'il devait se battre pour garder ses yeux sur la réflexion ignoble qui s'y trouvait, mais parce qu'il se défiait du regard. Ils ne les laisseraient pas avoir ça. Ils ne les laisseraient pas gagner autant de lui. Il inspira et expira, remplissant son corps de force. _Mien_. Stiles garda les yeux sur ce mot. Il n'était à personne, seulement à lui-même. Il était à lui, son cœur était à lui _._ Il répéta ces mots dans sa tête, les écouta créer des échos. Il planta son regard dans les yeux de son double. Il y avait une détermination assurée et inébranlable dans les iris brunes et, cette fois, Stiles ne la feignait pas.

.

xx

.

 _Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui t'appelle ?_

Stiles soupira en regardant l'écran de son téléphone. Il avait l'onglet des contacts ouvert, regardait le nom de Derek et ses yeux traçaient lentement chacune des lettres. Il faisait face à l'océan et voulait presser le bouton d'appel. Il voulait entendre la voix du loup, son rire, ses intonations alors qu'il l'écoutait. Stiles n'avait pas envie de parler si personne ne l'écoutait, si _Derek_ ne l'écoutait pas. Il releva la tête et fixa l'étendue d'eau bleue, reflet du ciel, les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la plage en contrebas. Un millier de choses lui passait par la tête, mais il ne pouvait les formuler.

 _Et toi, Derek ? Qu'est-ce que_ toi _tu veux ?_

Qu'est-ce que Derek voulait ? Stiles avait cette même question qui lui revenait encore et encore à l'esprit. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que lui voulait. Et il savait que Derek ne lui disait rien de ses envies pour qu'il ne se cale pas sur les siennes. Mais voulait-il seulement de Stiles ? Il lui avait dit de partir et donner tous les moyens de ne jamais revenir. Et certains jours, cela sonnait moins comme lui offrir sa liberté que se débarrasser de lui. Se débarrasser de cette chose qui l'horrifiait, le dégoûtait. Stiles serra le téléphone dans ses mains.

 _Les gens qui t'ont fait ça me dégoûtent._

Stiles commençait à peine à s'autoriser à penser à eux. Il osait à peine commencer à les blâmer ou même à les insulter à demi-mots. Il avait passé tellement de temps à forcer son esprit à l'acceptation, à la passivité, à la résolution. C'était comme si s'autoriser à dépasser tout ça était prendre le plus grand risque de sa vie. Parce que si Stiles savait une chose, c'était qu'il ne retournerait jamais là-bas.

 _Si jamais tu trouves, rappelle-moi._

Il était un idiot. Stiles soupira en basculant la tête en arrière, celle-ci tomba contre le toit de la Jeep. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel, un bleu lumineux. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se souvenir de la couleur de ceux de Derek, mais c'était impossible de trouver la bonne nuance. Il avait acheté un feutre bleu, en même temps que tous les autres feutres, mais il ne l'utilisait jamais. Les trois autres avaient une fonction, le bleu était juste joli. Et Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire des jolies choses.

Il reprit son téléphone, sortit de ses contacts et prit une photo de l'océan. Il pensa à l'envoyer à Scott, mais ne le fit pas. Il avait de nombreuses fois pensé à appeler ou envoyer un message à quelqu'un d'autre que Derek, mais chaque fois, il s'était retenu. Au début, il avait juste eu l'impression que ce serait étrange de leur donner des nouvelles, car ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça. Maintenant, il avait l'impression que ce serait étrange parce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt.

Son dernier appel à Derek remontait à une semaine et le silence lui donnait envie de s'arracher les oreilles. Silence avait été comme un vieil ami enfin retrouvé, mais maintenant, Il était douloureux. Il appuyait sur sa poitrine et la compressait pour lui rappeler que la seule raison pour laquelle Il était là était parce que personne ne voulait de Stiles.

Il y a des mois, Stiles aurait souhaité plus que tout au monde être abandonné, n'avoir aucune valeur, aucune importance pour personne. Si ça avait été le cas, on l'aurait simplement rejeté et laissé partir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait fait alors, mais il aurait été libre. Bien sûr, maintenant il était libre, aussi. Mais la seule chose qu'il voulait faire de sa liberté était traverser le pays pour retourner vers la dernière personne qui l'avait possédé. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Si son lui d'un an plus tôt pouvait le voir, il aurait certainement envie de hurler de frustration. _Tu es libre. Libre_. _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Barre toi ! Vie ! Bordel, tu peux_ vivre. _Fais quelque chose !_ Et Stiles voulait retourner auprès de Derek. _Le mec à qui tu appartenais ?!_ Stiles savait que ça n'avait aucun sens.

Mais Derek n'était pas comme eux. Derek ne l'avait jamais possédé comme les autres l'avaient possédé. Ce qu'il avait obtenu de Stiles, il ne le lui avait pas demandé, il ne le lui avait pas pris, ni arracher. Stiles le lui avait offert. Son lui passé pouvait bien secouer la tête d'un air déçu et dégoûté, il lui avait offert.

Derek lui avait appris que la chose qu'il pouvait désirer le plus au monde n'était pas nécessairement la liberté.

Stiles sentit son estomac se serrer et se retourner.

.

xx

.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Stiles sursauta et donna un coup de volant vers la gauche. Un automobiliste le klaxonna et il se rangea sur le côté de la route. Il regarda son téléphone un instant, grimaçant à la sonnerie stridente. Son expression s'adoucie lorsque ses yeux lurent le nom de Derek. Un large sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. « Allô ?

\- Hm, hey, Stiles. Comment … tu vas ? »

Stiles dut fermer les yeux à cause de la bulle de joie qui explosait dans sa poitrine, mettant le feu à son estomac, faisant flotter ses poumons et naitre des papillons dans l'espace qu'il restait. « Salut, Derek. » Son sourire devait s'entendre dans sa voix. Il avait cette sensation de trop au plus profond de lui-même et il devait se retenir pour ne pas rire. « Je vais bien. Et – et toi ? »

La réponse de Derek mit quelques secondes à venir. « Je vais bien, » l'assura l'alpha. Stiles se passa la langue sur les lèvres et ouvrit les yeux, regardant autour de lui. D'accord, le monde était magnifique.

« Je te dérange ?

\- Non, je me suis garé.

\- Tu as le droit d'être garé à cet endroit, ou on va encore essayer de t'arrêter dans dix minutes ?

\- C'était _une_ fois ! _Une_ _seule_ !

\- Je me souviens d'au moins deux fois, » dit Derek, clairement amusé. Stiles n'arrivait pas à arrêter de sourire. Il voulait donner l'impression qu'il était ennuyé ou vexé, mais il se sentait trop heureux.

« Je suis content que tu ais appelé.

\- Je suis content de l'avoir fait, » répondit Derek sans manqué une seconde.

« Tu as déjà vu l'océan ? » demanda Stiles après un silence.

« Oui, on y est allé deux ou trois fois avec ma famille. C'était toujours tout un cirque de faire en sorte que les plus petits ne s'éloignent pas trop du bord, ou ne disparaissent pas de notre vue en partant à l'aventure.

\- Tu étais le gosse qui partait à l'aventure, avoue-le.

\- Seulement pour fuir ma sœur, » avoua Derek. « Donc, tu es sur la côte ?

\- Je suis en Floride. Je longe la côte. On m'a dit que tout au sud, il y avait une série de ponts et d'îles et que c'était l'endroit le plus au sud du pays. Je suis curieux.

\- Tu m'enverras une photo.

\- Pour l'instant, j'ai surtout beaucoup d'images de l'océan et du sable, » plaisanta Stiles. Il voulut lui parler de la fois où il était allé sur la plage et s'était avancé jusqu'à l'eau. Il avait trempé les pieds, avait fait quelques pas en avant et trempé le bas de son pantalon. Il n'était allé qu'une fois à la mer avec ses parents. Il avait oublié la sensation d'être entouré d'eau, ou combien vos mouvements étaient ralentis par elle. Lorsqu'il avait fait un autre pas, il avait entendu une petite fille demander à sa mère pourquoi le monsieur se baignait tout habillé. Stiles s'était figé, avait regardé l'enfant une seconde avant de retourner sur la plage. Il aurait aimé pouvoir simplement enlever son t-shirt et son pantalon pour aller plonger dans l'eau et s'y laisser flotter. Mais cette gamine ne méritait certainement pas le spectacle. Alors maintenant, Stiles restait sur la plage et regardait l'eau. Il regardait sur google map quel était le nom du pays ou de la ville en face de lui à travers l'océan. Il les notait tous.

« Tu … tu peux me parler de l'océan ? » demanda Derek. Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un sourire élargissant à nouveau ses lèvres. « Enfin, si tu –

\- Tu veux m'entendre parler de l'océan ?

\- Je veux toujours t'entendre parler, » répondit Derek sans hésiter.

Stiles passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et reposa sa tête sur l'appuie-tête. Il inspira profondément avant de se mettre à parler. Les réflexions qui l'avaient hanté quelques jours plus tôt lui revinrent à l'esprit et quittèrent sa bouche dans un flot continu de paroles. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait imaginer Derek à côté de lui, l'écouter en souriant, ses yeux perdus sur le visage de Stiles sans une once d'ennui ou d'indifférence. S'il se concentrait assez, il pouvait sentir la main de Derek dans la sienne et son pouce caresser le dos de sa main au rythme des battements de son cœur.

.

xx

.

Stiles sentait le souffle dans sa nuque, chaud, brulant, à faire fondre sa peau. Il sentait les doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches et les griffes qui perçaient lentement leur chemin. Puis, il sentit l'odeur du feu de bois et vit un cercueil plonger dans la terre. Le couvercle en bois s'ouvrit brutalement et des yeux bleus morts de posèrent sur lui alors qu'une voix puissante hurlait. Stiles ouvrit les yeux, mais ne rencontra que l'ombre. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la Jeep, allongé sur la banquette arrière sur un emplacement normalement réservé aux campeurs. La lune était haute dans le ciel et donnait assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse distinguer les autres véhicules garés à côté de lui, et les quelques arbres qui offraient de l'ombre pendant la journée. Ce qu'il cherchait, c'était les ombres entre les arbres, c'était l'ombre dans sa voiture. Il bougea pour fouiller son coffre, regarder sur et sous les sièges. Il était seul. Ses yeux le piquaient et il avait froid. Il resserra sa couverture autour de lui, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être observé, sentait toujours cette présence fantomatique près de lui, alors, comme un enfant, il passa la tête sous sa couverture. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il avait toujours froid, il avait toujours peur. _Si vraiment ça t'empêche de dormir,_ dit l'oméga, _imagine-toi être ailleurs_. Stiles ferma les yeux plus fort et se concentra pour réguler sa respiration. Il était dans un lit, il était dans un loft, il était chez Derek. Il entoura ses bras autour de son corps et serra fort. Il n'était pas seul, il était dans les bras de Derek, il était en sécurité. Plus il y pensait, plus il y croyait. Il se rendormit.

.

xx

.

Stiles resta assis sur le capot de la Jeep, les sourcils froncés et les yeux passant de l'eau au ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et prenne son téléphone.

« Allô ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le ciel est bleu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le ciel est bleu ? » répéta Stiles. « Parce que j'ai compris, l'océan est bleu, parce que le ciel est bleu. Mais _pourquoi_ le ciel est-il bleu?

\- Qui c'est ? » demanda la voix incrédule de Lydia à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 _Oh oui_ , _oups,_ Stiles avait oublié un détail. « Euh … c'est – c'est Stiles.

\- _Stiles ?!_ » s'exclama-t-elle. Stiles put l'entendre bouger et quelqu'un, une voix d'homme, lui demander ce qu'il se passait. « Oh mon Dieu, Stiles ! Tu vas bien ? Où tu es ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais bien. Je suis en Floride. Et je me demande pourquoi le ciel est bleu. » Lydia explosa de rire de l'autre côté de la ligne, un son léger de soulagement. Puis, elle soupira, ce soupir de fin de journée quand on peut enfin affaisser les épaules et se reposer.

« Bordel, » souffla-t-elle. Stiles se demanda si ce serait trop de redemander pour le ciel. Évidemment, c'était logique, il n'avait pas appelé Lydia depuis qu'il était parti de Beacon Hills. En fait, il ne lui avait même pas réellement dit au revoir. « Tu – tu m'appelles pour savoir pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? » demanda-t-elle étonnée, semblant seulement se souvenir de la question.

« Tu es un génie, alors je me suis dit que tu saurais surement la réponse.

\- Combien de temps tu as devant toi ?

\- Plein.

\- D'accord. On va faire un marché, je t'explique pour le ciel et tu m'expliques comment tu es arrivé en Floride.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Alors, est-ce que tu vois ce qu'est … »

Une bonne demi-heure passa avant que Stiles n'ait compris. Il était à la fois émerveillé de comprendre le phénomène et déçu quand il eut l'impression que cette couleur venait de perdre sa magie, comme lorsqu'on connait le fonctionnement d'un tour de carte et qu'on ne voit plus que ça. « Tu as détruit ma perception du monde, » remarqua Stiles, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'immensité bleue au-dessus de sa tête.

Lydia eut un rire léger. « Tu as demandé. » Elle semblait prendre beaucoup trop de plaisir à cette idée. « Allez, maintenant explique-moi ce que tu fais en Floride. »

Alors, Stiles commença à raconter les derniers mois. Depuis la première nuit où il avait appris que dormir dans sa voiture sur le bord d'une route était interdit, jusqu'au point le plus au sud des Etats-Unis, en passant par le Grand Canyon et New York. « Tu vends du rêve, » lui dit Lydia lorsqu'il eut fini, un ton rêveur dans la voix. Stiles sourit. « C'est bête que tu sois déjà passé à Boston.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je viens juste d'y arriver. Je rentre au MIT dans trois semaines, je suis arrivée en avance pour m'habituer à la ville. J'étais d'ailleurs censée aider mon cousin à transporter les cartons, mais je suppose qu'il peut s'en sortir tout seul.

\- Je peux remonter la côte, » dit Stiles. Ils étaient mi-août, il comptait aller dans le Maine à l'automne, Boston était sur le chemin. Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lydia, un accent excité dans la voix. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir être seul. Elle lui donna son adresse. Stiles la nota dans son carnet avant de raccrocher. Il y écrivit ensuite la raison de la couleur du ciel. Il se releva et pris en photo le large plot en bêton peint en noir, rouge et jaune, planté devant la mer qui annonçait la frontière sud du pays. Il l'envoya à Derek, puis l'appela pour lui raconter pourquoi le ciel était bleu.

.

xx

.

Ce fut étrange d'arriver à un endroit et de reconnaitre le paysage. Il reconnut la forme des gratte-ciels, reconnut le diner au bord de l'autoroute où il s'était déjà arrêté la première fois, reconnut même la serveuse qui lui servit son chocolat chaud. Il reconnut la plage et le parc et les bâtiments du centre-ville. Il reconnut l'accent des gens et le rythme de la ville.

Ce n'était pas comme rentrer à la maison. Quand il était arrivé à Beacon Hills, il avait ressenti un ensemble d'émotions conflictuelles qu'il avait trop réprimées pour pouvoir comprendre. Lorsqu'il s'était baladé en ville, il avait tout reconnu et avait pourtant eu l'impression d'être un étranger. La ville était la même mais ses yeux avaient changé.

Boston n'était pas comme ça. Boston n'était pas Beacon Hills. Stiles n'y avait aucun passé, aucune vie, aucune chose à regretter. C'était juste un endroit où il était déjà allé, ni nouveau, ni familier.

Il roula lentement pour être attentif aux panneaux de rues, jusqu'à trouver celles formant le croisement où se trouvait l'appartement de Lydia. Il se gara sans difficulté et chercha le bon numéro. Stiles tapa le code de l'interphone qui lui permettrait de parler à la rousse. « Allô ?

\- Lydia ? C'est Stiles.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu es vraiment venu ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un bruit métallique haché. Stiles entra à l'intérieur et observa le hall de l'immeuble. Il n'était jamais entré dans un endroit pareil, du moins, pas dans ses souvenirs. Il avait grandi dans une ville majoritairement composée de maison, et l'appartement de Derek n'était pas vraiment placé dans un immeuble conventionnel. Il marcha jusqu'à un ascenseur avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il devait aller.

La cabine descendait à en croire les chiffres marqués sur le compteur électronique. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Lydia était à l'intérieur. Elle lui offrit un large sourire avant de faire un pas élancé en avant. Stiles crut qu'elle allait lui sauter au cou, mais la jeune fille s'immobilisa, figée en plein mouvement, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose. Son sourire ne quitta son visage qu'une seconde, et elle fit signe à Stiles d'entrer dans l'ascenseur alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton du second étage.

« Comment tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il lui sourit. « Bien et toi ?

\- Bien, » dit-elle en hochant la tête. Elle continua d'observer Stiles, comme si elle voyait quelque chose sur son visage. Lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils, à la fois interrogateur et gêné, elle expliqua. « Tu as l'air … mieux ? Tu es bien moins pâle qu'avant.

\- J'ai longé la côte tout l'été, » lui rappela-t-il alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait. Il suivit Lydia dans le couloir. Il savait qu'il était moins pâle qu'avant. Lorsqu'il avait passé une nuit dans un motel et s'était croisé dans le miroir, au milieu du mois de juillet, sa peau avait déjà légèrement bruni. Il n'était pas très bronzé, mais il n'avait plus cette peau de malade qu'il avait longtemps eu.

« Comment c'était ?

\- Je t'ai déjà tout raconté, » répondit-il légèrement amusé. Lydia haussa une épaule comme si ce n'était pas un détail important. « Comment tu trouves Boston ? » lui demanda-t-il à la place.

Elle soupira dramatiquement en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Il était plus grand ce que Stiles avait imaginé, mais peut-être qu'il ne savait juste pas à quoi devait ressembler un appartement d'étudiant. « Ça va. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. Mais … c'est grand. Et bruyant, » ajouta-t-elle. « Ça risque de prendre un moment avant que tout ça – » Elle fit un geste vague autour de sa tête avec ses deux mains « – se calme assez pour que j'arrive à vraiment dormir la nuit.

\- C'est si bruyant que ça ? » demanda Stiles. Les yeux de la rousse se perdirent dans le vague un instant alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

« Rien ne grave, juste … du bruit. » Elle avança jusqu'à sa cuisine et proposa de l'eau à Stiles. Elle prenait deux verres dans le placard quand elle reprit. « Comment tu dors, toi ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait mal dormi en quittant Beacon Hills. Seul dans sa voiture, il se sentait trop exposé. N'importe qui aurait pu arriver et briser la fenêtre, et la première fois qu'un policier avait frappé à la vitre pour l'informer qu'il était interdit de dormir dans une voiture, Stiles était passé proche de la crise d'angoisse. Dans une chambre de motel, il regrettait toujours que le lit ne soit pas contre le mur. Il verrouillait la porte, savait qu'il n'y avait personne, mais ne pouvait toujours pas dormir. Et ça, c'était les soirs où ses pensées le laissaient en paix.

Il avait très peu dormi au début. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Derek le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Il avait oublié comment dormir sans une chaleur rassurante contre lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que dormir accompagné serait quelque chose qui lui manquerait un jour. Une nuit solitaire avait longtemps été une bénédiction.

Puis, environ un mois après son départ, les choses s'étaient améliorées. Il avait trouvé des techniques pour s'endormir, pour repousser ses pensées et ne plus se sentir aussi vulnérable.

« Ça dépend des jours, » répondit-il. Lydia sembla y réfléchir un instant avant de hocher la tête.

Plus tard, quand ils furent tous deux assis sur le canapé, Stiles lui raconta comment un vieil homme, dans un diner, lui avait promis pouvoir prédire son avenir avec les marques de sirop d'érable qui restaient dans son assiette après qu'il ait fini ses pancakes. Pendant qu'il racontait les prédictions de l'ancien, Lydia prit une photo de lui, sourire aux lèvres et les mains qui bougeaient trop vite pour être nettes.

Plus tard, Derek reçut une photo de Stiles, aux épaules détendues et traits amusés, les lèvres entrouvertes et un regard que le loup reconnut immédiatement. Il fixa le nom de Lydia, puis le message qui accompagnait la photo. _Je veille sur lui pendant quelques jours. J'espère que tu n'es pas jaloux._

Derek fixa la photo avant de l'enregistrer sur son téléphone. Stiles avait l'air bien, aussi bien qu'il l'imaginait lorsqu'il lui parlait. Il observa sa peau moins pâle, ses yeux moins cernés, ses joues moins creusées. Il observa son visage et réalisa combien l'image qu'il en avait dans sa mémoire était claire. Il n'avait pas d'album photo à ouvrir et savait que le temps avait rendu les visages de ses cousins flous, que le portrait des membres perdus de sa famille qu'il avait dans sa tête n'était pas fidèle à la réalité. Mais Stiles, lui, était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Derek sourit à l'image de Stiles, heureux d'avoir un souvenir figé de lui quelque part. Une chose à laquelle revenir quand il voulait.

Il relut le message de Lydia. Il se demanda si le pincement au creux de ses poumons était la jalousie dont elle parlait, ou quelque chose de complètement différent. _Sois gentille avec lui,_ fut sa seule réponse.

.

xx

.

Lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes de guitare, la tête de Stiles se tourna précipitamment vers la radio. Oubliant la course que Lydia lui avait demandé de faire, il se rangea rapidement sur le côté de la route et appela Derek, priant pour qu'il décroche rapidement. « Allô ?

\- Écoute ! » Puis, Stiles écarta le téléphone pour l'approcher de la radio.

Quelques autres notes de guitare résonnèrent, légères. Derek ne reconnut pas la chanson avant que les premières paroles ne soient chantées. Même à ce moment, il mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir d'où il l'avait entendu.

 _We might kiss when we are alone. Nobody's watching. We might take it home._

Le cœur de Derek manqua un battement et il ferma les yeux. Il imagina Stiles, seul dans la Jeep arrêtée au bord de la route, au milieu de nulle part. Il s'imagina assis dans le siège passager, tendre sa main vers la sienne, le regard brun planté dans le sien. Il se demanda si Stiles comprenait les paroles de la chanson comme lui, si quelque chose en lui vibrait comme les cordes de la guitare, si ça lui faisait mal.

 _We might make out when nobody's there._ Une image d'un couloir sombre, d'un nouvel an, de cri venant du rez-de-chaussée, alors que quelque chose de plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre s'écrasait contre lui, emportait ses sens et son cœur et ses dernières forces de résistance. _It's not that we're scared. It's just that it's delicate_. Mais peut-être que Derek avait toujours peur. Peut-être que Derek n'arrêtait d'avoir peur que lorsqu'il pouvait regarder Stiles et le voir _lui_ , sans entrave, sans masque, avec cette lueur au fond des yeux.

« J'aime bien cette chanson, » dit Stiles en écartant le téléphone de la radio pour le rapprocher de son oreille.

Derek sourit, les yeux toujours fermés et la main ouverte, paume vers le ciel. « Moi aussi, » répondit-il.

Il ouvrit les yeux, son regard tombant sur le troisième étage d'un immeuble grisâtre. Le large dortoir universitaire où Isaac allait passer l'année à venir, peut-être les suivantes. Son regard croisa la silhouette du tout nouvel étudiant à travers la fenêtre. Il pensa à Cora, à son haussement d'épaule quand il lui avait dit qu'il accompagnait Isaac à Seattle.

« Tu crois que c'est délicat ? » Il y avait de l'hésitation dans la voix de Stiles. Derek ne savait pas si c'était la question en elle-même ou le fait de la poser.

Il inspira pour répondre. « Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. » Et il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Isaac avait la tête penchée sur un objet que Derek ne pouvait pas voir. Ses yeux étaient pleins de tristesse et de promesses brisées.

La voix de Stiles le prit presque par surprise. « Est-ce que c'est mal ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non. » _J'espère que non_. Il pouvait presque entendre Stiles hocher la tête de là où il était. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Isaac n'était plus devant la fenêtre. Il pouvait l'entendre bouger dans l'appartement, ouvrir un carton et soupirer.

« Délicat, ça veut dire fragile ?

\- Plutôt compliqué, » proposa Derek, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que Stiles.

« Tu trouves que c'est compliqué ?

\- Tu trouves que c'est fragile ?

\- Tu triches ! Tu ne peux pas répondre à une question par une autre question.

\- Nos vies sont compliquées, c'est normal que ça le soit aussi, non ?

\- Oui, » répondit Stiles d'un air pensif. Derek attendit qu'il dise autre chose. Ses doigts tapaient nerveusement son genou. La musique avait fini de jouer et une autre chanson passait à la radio, pas assez fort pour qu'il l'entende réellement. « Derek, est-ce que – » Le bruit d'un klaxon coupa la parole à Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils. « C'était quoi ?

\- Euh … je crois que je n'ai pas le droit d'être garé là.

\- Encore ?!

\- Je te rappelle !

\- Stiles ! » s'écria Derek, mais Stiles avait déjà raccroché. Il fixa son écran, le nom affiché sur celui-ci et se mit à rire. Quand il retrouva son calme, il releva la tête vers le bâtiment et soupira. Il alla chercher les cartons qui se trouvaient encore dans son coffre, en empila deux et les monta jusqu'à la chambre d'Isaac.

« Comment il va ? » demanda celui-ci dès que l'alpha eut posé les cartons.

Derek ne prit même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard noir. « Bien. » Stiles avait eu l'air d'aller bien. Il se passa une main à l'arrière de la tête alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce. Puis, il s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers son bêta. Celui-ci releva un regard interrogateur sur lui lorsqu'il l'entendit s'arrêter. « Si je te pose une question, tu ne te moqueras pas ? »

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. « Parce que c'est dans mes habitudes ? Je suis qui ? Malia ? » Derek ne prit pas la peine de répondre et Isaac leva les yeux au ciel. « Vas-y, » dit-il en s'appuyant contre son bureau.

Derek serra les mâchoires et Isaac ne le fixa encore que quelques secondes, avant de se détourner pour fouiller dans un carton, toujours attentif à l'alpha, mais lui laissant la distance dont il avait besoin. « Tu penses que je devrais lui dire ?

\- Lui dire quoi ? » demanda Isaac. Quand la réponse ne vint pas, il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Derek, qui haussa les siens d'un air significatif. L'alpha était sûr qu'il s'empêchait de lever les yeux au ciel ou de soupirer. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé de ne pas se moquer. Et cette raison était qu'il posait une question digne d'une gamine de quatorze ans.

« De quoi tu as peur exactement ? C'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas ce qu'il ressent. Toute la meute sait ce qu'il ressent pour toi. » Derek sentit ses joues prendre feu et il fut reconnaissant qu'Isaac ne se tourne pas vers lui.

Ce dernier fixa une partie de son étagère, gardant un livre en main et restant sans bouger pendant quelques instants. « Tu aurais dû lui dire bien plus tôt. Tu aurais dû lui dire quand tu le pensais. Tu aurais _toujours_ dû lui dire ce que tu pensais. T'as une idée de combien c'est compliqué de devoir deviner ce que tu penses ? Les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées pour lui sans qu'il ait besoin d'apprendre à te décoder, Derek.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de m'engueuler moi, ou quelqu'un d'autre à travers moi ?

\- Quelle est la putain de différence ? » s'exclama Isaac en laissant retomber le livre dans le carton. « Vous êtes exactement pareils ! Vous … » Il s'arrêta et soupira. Il se passa une main à l'arrière de la tête, emmêlant ses cheveux bouclés, avant de la laisser retomber dans un autre soupir. « Désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à –

\- Vous n'êtes pas pareils, » affirma Isaac. « T'as raison, c'était pas à propos de toi. » Il reprit le livre et le plaça sur l'étagère, fit de même avec deux autres avant de reprendre. « Tu aurais quand même dû être plus clair avec lui. Mais … tu es toi. Et tu ne parles pas de toi.

\- Je le faisais avec lui, » dit Derek sans réfléchir. Isaac leva des yeux surpris vers lui.

« Il sait à quel point ça te rend malade d'être seul ? » Derek eut un mouvement de recul. Isaac lui offrit un petit sourire, comme quelqu'un qui souhaite réconforter. « On ne s'engueulait pas aussi souvent que ça, » avoua-t-il. Puis, il pencha la tête sur le côté et ajouta, « Pas au début en tout cas, » d'un ton amer avant de placer deux autres livres sur l'étagère.

Derek sentit ses épaules tomber. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas censé essayer de prendre soin de moi ? » demanda-t-il, vaguement agacé envers son bêta.

Isaac rit. « Et qui d'autre va le faire ? » Il fouilla dans le carton et posa un livre sur son bureau. « Même si je sais qui pourrait le faire maintenant. » Ses lèvres arboraient un sourire en coin.

Derek serra les mâchoires. « N'espère pas trop. Il ne rentrera peut-être pas.

\- Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle il t'a appelé pour te faire écouter une chanson d'amour, évidemment.

\- Tu parles comme Lydia, » grogna Derek et Isaac se contenta de rire. « Ce n'était pas –

\- C'est délicat, » dit Isaac et Derek lui en voulut d'avoir écouté cette conversation. C'était à lui et à Stiles et pas quelque chose qu'il voulait partager avec le reste de la meute. Oui, c'était délicat, c'était fragile et compliqué et Derek ne voulait pas prendre le risque que des mains plus maladroites que les siennes viennent l'abimer. « C'est ce dont tu as besoin, au fond. Une chose à laquelle faire attention. »

Derek resta silencieux un instant. Isaac ne plaisantait pas, son ton était sérieux, ses yeux ne montaient toujours pas vers l'alpha, comme s'il savait que celui-ci s'enfuirait autrement. Il continua de remplir l'étagère, les livres se posant dans un léger bruit sourd. Puis, Isaac sortit un cadre du carton, le regarda une seconde et le posa de l'autre côté de l'étagère. C'était une photo de la meute, au complet, que Deaton avait prise un an plus tôt. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux et reposés et Derek fut surpris de ne voir aucune ride d'anxiété ou d'inquiétude sur aucun de leurs visages.

« C'était délicat entre toi et Cora, » dit Derek, à voix basse.

Isaac soupira un rire amer. « Non, » répondit-il en secouant la tête. Il regardait la photo, tout comme Derek, et fixait la façon dont Cora le regardait. Il y avait de l'affection dans son regard, c'était certain, mais il y avait quelque chose derrière, au fond de ses yeux, qui entachait le reste. « Cora ne m'a jamais fait confiance pour prendre soin d'elle. Et je ne lui ai jamais fait assez confiance pour parler de la moitié des choses dont j'avais besoin de parler. » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Derek avant de détourner le regard, plantant ses yeux dans le carton, même s'il n'y cherchait plus rien. « On ne pouvait pas marcher. On n'a jamais fait en sorte que ça marche. On a juste attendu que ça passe, attendu la première excuse pour arrêter.

\- Alors pourquoi ça te fait quand même mal ?

\- Parce que … j'ai réussi à me persuader que c'était plus que ce que c'était. » Isaac défit le carton pour l'aplatir et en tira un autre vers lui avant de l'ouvrir. « Ne t'inquiète pas trop, vous êtes différents.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Derek. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient différents. Cora et Isaac avaient tous les deux été brisés et même être ensemble, même être avec quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre n'avait pas aidé. Comment pouvaient-ils être différents ? Derek mourrait dans la solitude et avait besoin de veiller sur quelqu'un. Stiles n'avait jamais rien connu de mieux et avait besoin d'être réparé, par n'importe qui. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un. Et peut-être que Derek se mentait en pensant qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Peut-être que le besoin ne devait pas rentrer en ligne de cause. Peut-être qu'il leur fallait plus qu'être guidé par le besoin.

« Parce que vous essayez. Parce que, même si vous êtes deux abrutis qui ont oublié de le dire, vous vous aimez.

\- Tu aimais Cora.

\- Pas à moitié comme tu l'aimes lui. » Derek ouvrit la bouche pour contrer, mais Isaac l'arrêta. « On a détruit une meute entière pour lui.

\- Ils nous menaçaient.

\- Ils _le_ menaçaient. Même Scott n'a pas osé dire quoique ce soit quand tu nous as dit de partir à l'attaque. Et c'est pas parce qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami d'enfance, c'est parce qu'aucun de nous n'osait dire quoique ce soit contre toi. Tu n'as jamais eu autant l'air d'un alpha que quand tu t'es mis à le défendre. Et je ne parle pas seulement de cette fois-là. Derek, tu fais _tellement_ attention à lui que tu as même été prêt à te retrouver à nouveau seul, juste si ça pouvait l'aider _lui_.

\- Tu me fais moins égoïste que je ne le suis. »

Isaac soupira. « D'accord, tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Cette histoire, _votre_ histoire, elle va marcher, seulement parce que je ne te laisserais pas la foirer.

\- Tu –

\- Non. Je parle, » l'interrompit Isaac. Derek haussa les sourcils, mais son bêta ne se démonta pas. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir un jour vu aussi sûr de lui. « Je ne vais pas te laisser foirer ça. Pas seulement parce que j'ai très envie que Cora ait tort, lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle va encore devoir ramasser les morceaux, mais parce que je ne veux vraiment pas que tu finisses en morceaux. J'en ai marre de te voir comme ça. J'en ai marre que tu sois blessé et que tu perdes les gens autour de toi. Tu mérites Stiles. » Il marqua une pause, reprenant son souffle. « Et putain, lui aussi mérite bien mieux que toute la merde qu'on lui a balancée jusqu'à maintenant. Il mérite de sourire et t'es surement la seule personne qui a réussi à le faire sourire depuis des années. »

Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi dire ou faire. Il n'avait pas envie de s'opposer à Isaac. Parce qu'il voulait croire en ce que son bêta venait de dire. Il voulait que son optimisme déteigne sur lui et voulait croire qu'il méritait d'être heureux. Croire qu'il ne méritait pas d'être seul.

« Je vais chercher le reste des cartons.

\- Je jure que si tu ne m'as pas écout –

\- Je t'ai entendu, » le rassura Derek. Isaac planta son regard dans le sien, suspicieux. « Merci, » dit-il avant de finalement quitter la pièce pour redescendre. Il entendit Isaac soupirer avant de s'occuper du contenu d'un carton.

.

xx

.

De toute les choses que Stiles s'était attendu à ce que Lydia lui fasse vivre, entrer illégalement dans un bar pour boire une série de pintes n'en faisait pas partie. Il ne se doutait même pas que la jeune fille ait une fausse carte d'identité. Lydia se mit à rire. « Je n'ai pas de fausse carte, je sais juste comment m'y prendre avec le videur, » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Stiles haussa les sourcils, l'air interrogateur. « J'ai cru que tu étais avec un des flics de Beacon Hills ? » dit-il. Il n'avait pas oublié le nom de Parrish, mais il n'était pas sûr que Lydia ait envie de l'entendre. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié que ce 'flic' était en fait le sheriff, mais il n'aimait pas y penser.

La mine de Lydia s'assombrit légèrement et elle soupira avant de prendre une autre gorgée de sa bière. « Peut-être que quand je rentrerai de la fac, il arrêtera de se sentir aussi mal par rapport à toute cette histoire. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils à la réponse énigmatique. Lydia passa son pouce le long de son verre, jouant avec l'inscription sur celui-ci. « C'est un chien de l'enfer, » dit-elle. « Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Stiles secoua la tête. « C'est … c'est compliqué, mais en gros, les chiens de l'enfer et les banshees sont liés. C'est une sorte de connexion mentale et c'est … énervant. » Elle fronçait les sourcils et finit par croiser les bras sur le bar, regardant un point derrière le barman avant de reprendre. « C'est juste que je suis capable de ressentir certaines de ses émotions et lui les miennes. Ça marchait principalement avec la peur au début, mais, avec le temps, on a ressenti d'autres choses. On a fini par passer beaucoup de temps ensemble à cause de ça et … tu sais, il n'est pas _si_ vieux que ça, par rapport à nous ! Et … » Elle soupira. « Je l'ai embrassé une fois. Je sais qu'il le voulait et je sais qu'il le veut _toujours_ , mais il m'évite depuis. »

Stiles la regarda sans savoir quoi dire. « C'est comme une sorte de prédestination, » ajouta Lydia, d'une voix plus basse. « J'ai fait des recherches là-dessus, sur ce lien. Nos âmes sont liées. Alors, ce n'est pas comme si quoi que ce soit allait changer entre maintenant et dans quatre ans. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'attendre si longtemps. » Stiles ne put empêcher le léger rire qui quitta sa gorge et Lydia leva des yeux ronds vers lui.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bien sûr que si les choses changent en quatre ans. Je veux dire … » Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il regarda sa bière, ressentait déjà les effets sur lui, le léger tournis, la légère anesthésie à la surface de sa peau.

« Tu ne peux pas être en colère contre quelqu'un pour vouloir te protéger. Même si tu penses que leur façon de le faire est ridicule. » Il ne releva pas les yeux vers Lydia, traça une croix sur son verre à travers la condensation. « Les gens ne savent pas ce qu'ils font la plupart du temps. Ils improvisent et croisent les doigts pour que le meilleur se passe. Ils essaient de protéger ceux qui leur importent le plus possible et se foirent lamentablement au passage. Mais au moins, ils ont essayé. » Stiles pensa à des mots rassurants et une envie de trop bien faire. Il secoua la tête. « Et puis, en dehors de juste faire de son mieux pour toi, le mec pourrait avoir des problèmes pour sortir avec une fille de dix-huit ans. C'est quand même un flic et un adulte. »

Lydia resta silencieuse quelques minutes avant de seulement émettre un grognement et de prendre une autre gorgée de sa bière. « Désolé, je –

\- Non, non, » le rassura-t-elle. « Je déteste juste quand quelqu'un d'autre que moi à raison. » Elle lui offrit un petit sourire puis le désigna d'un signe de tête. « Allez, à ton tour.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est comme ça que ça marche, » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Je parle de mes problèmes, tu me conseilles, puis c'est l'inverse.

\- Je n'ai pas de problème. » Elle haussa un sourcil. Stiles ne dit rien.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de Derek ? » proposa-t-elle. Stiles prit soin de ne montrer aucune émotion, mais lorsque la banshee sourit, il comprit que c'était justement ce masque qui l'avait trahi. « Tu l'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle, mais Stiles se doutait qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Il hocha la tête. « Souvent ? » Il hocha à nouveau la tête et Lydia soupira, avant de prendre un ton plus concerné. « On peut changer de sujet, si tu préfères. »

Stiles l'observa un instant. Son regard interrogateur, son envie d'aider évidente sur les traits de son visage, une sorte d'inquiétude que Stiles n'était pas sûr de savoir comment analyser.

Il avait envie de parler de Derek, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus de Lydia que ce qu'il savait déjà. Il savait que Derek ne parlait pas beaucoup et, étonnement, que celui-ci aimait que Stiles remplisse le silence. Il savait qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié des choses qui se passaient dans la tête du loup, encore moins maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus observer ses réactions.

Ce road-trip avait forcé Stiles à réfléchir, sur lui-même majoritairement et sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait parfois passé des journées entières dans la Jeep, sans avancer d'un mètre, recroquevillé dans la banquette arrière, frigorifié de l'intérieur. Tout ça à cause de ses réflexions et des souvenirs qu'elles faisaient ressurgir. Il avait essayé de trouver ce qu'il était parti chercher, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il se heurtait à une sorte de mur. Il n'arrivait pas à le contourner, le surmonter ou bien le détruire pour passer à travers. Il était coincé. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose était coincé en lui. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, et qu'il avait peur de le laisser sortir.

La voix de Lydia le sortit de ses pensées, elle commença à parler d'un de ses cours, qui n'avait pas encore commencé mais qu'elle était certaine d'adorer. Elle lui expliqua le curriculum et la façon dont elle avait déjà lu les lectures suggérées, _toutes_ les lectures suggérées, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à Hermione dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bar, il faisait nuit noire dehors et ils se tinrent par le bras pour marcher droit. Ils zigzaguèrent sur le trottoir en riant, puis Lydia enleva ses talons, lui assurant que c'était leur faute. Lorsqu'ils ne marchèrent pas plus droit, Stiles ne fit aucune réflexion, mais aida son amie à porter ses chaussures. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre à l'appartement de Lydia et celle-ci s'écroula sur son lit. Elle attira Stiles avec elle, parce que le lit était assez grand pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux y dormir.

Le monde de Stiles tournait, sa vision n'était plus claire et tout tanguait alors même qu'il avait arrêté de bouger. Il était certain qu'être saoul devait donner un superpouvoir permettant de ressentir la rotation de la Terre, mais Lydia lui dit que la gravité ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. À n'importe quel autre moment, il lui aurait probablement demandé comment fonctionnaient la gravité et la rotation de la Terre, mais sa bouche était pâteuse et il ne sentait plus ses joues. Il entendit la respiration de Lydia ralentir à ses côtés et la jeune fille bouger pour s'allonger sur le côté, de dos à Stiles.

La lumière du lampadaire passait par la fenêtre, dont les volets étaient ouverts, et permettait à Stiles de voir la chambre autour de lui. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux dessinèrent les contours des meubles. Quand il fut certain qu'il n'y avait aucune silhouette dans la pièce, il ferma les yeux.

Puis, quelqu'un cria et il se força à ouvrir les yeux. C'était comme si ses paupières avaient été collées ensemble. Il monta une main jusqu'à son visage, mais ses mouvements étaient encore maladroits et il se cogna avec. Il grogna mais réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux correctement. À côté de lui, Lydia était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et secoua doucement. « Lydia ?

\- Hm, » grogna-t-elle en secouant son épaule. Elle se retourna vers Stiles, sans ouvrir les yeux. Il la regarda, fixa son visage dans la pénombre, mais rien n'y brillait.

« Désolé, » dit-il, soudainement complètement réveillé. « J'ai cru que tu pleurais.

\- Pourquoi je pleurerais ? Dors, » marmonna-t-elle avant que ses muscles ne se détendent à nouveau. Stiles l'observa, une brulure étrange au fond de l'estomac et quelque chose de froid contre sa nuque.

Il se leva en se frottant l'arrière du cou et se retourna subitement quand il passa devant la fenêtre. La rue était vide et éclairée par les lampadaires qui la rendait aussi claire qu'en plein jour. Stiles se tourna vers le lit où Lydia dormait encore et il eut la sensation que quelque chose rampait sous sa peau. Il sortit de la pièce, alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau et en but trois. Lorsque les fourmilles qui se promenaient sur sa peau eurent disparu, il pensa à retourner se coucher, mais ses pieds refusèrent de bouger. Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé, au lieu de retourner dans la chambre et s'y allongea.

Il songea alors à Derek. Il pensa à la façon dont Lydia lui avait dit de parler de ses problèmes avant de lui demander s'il voulait parler du loup, comme si l'un et l'autre étaient liés. Au milieu de toutes les choses auxquelles il avait pensé durant son voyage, Derek apparaissait comme le moyen de faire taire son esprit, de l'apaiser, de le calmer. Il n'était qu'à quelques sonneries de lui, proche, une présence fantomatique mais rassurante. La plupart du temps, le loup n'était pas un problème mais une façon de les fuir. Peut-être pas une solution, puisque si Stiles y pensait, il ne faisait vraiment qu'éviter de penser au problème 'Derek Hale'. Mais, dans l'immédiat, Stiles avait besoin que Derek ne soit pas un problème.

Il enfouit sa main dans sa poche pour y prendre son téléphone, mais la trouva vide. Il passa alors sa main par-dessus les autres poches de son jean pour réaliser qu'elles étaient toutes vides. Il se leva et chercha aussi discrètement que possible l'entrée de l'appartement à la recherche de sa veste. Encore une fois, son téléphone ne s'y trouvait pas. Alors, il se souvint avoir demandé à Lydia de poser avec sa quatrième pinte et avoir reposé son téléphone sur le comptoir du bar. « Merde, » souffla-t-il aussi bas que possible. Il chercha les clés de l'appartement de Lydia, enfila sa veste bien trop chaude pour la saison et sortit.

Il était maintenant capable de marcher droit et put se souvenir sans difficulté du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour se rendre au bar plus tôt dans la soirée. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'il arriva devant l'établissement, encore ouvert, mais pratiquement vide. Il expliqua à l'homme de l'entrée qu'il avait oublié son téléphone et l'autre le regarda sans avoir l'air de le croire.

« J'étais avec une fille. Rousse, en robe bleue, je crois, et des talons qu'elle a dû enlever. Hm, elle –

\- Oui, je me souviens de votre petite-amie.

\- C'est pas ma petite-amie. » L'homme sourit légèrement et Stiles lui sourit en coin. « Heureusement, sinon, j'aurais fini par être jaloux. » Lorsque son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils, il continua. « Elle a parlé de vous. _Un bon_ _moment_. Ça a fini par être pénible. »

Stiles entra dans le bar avec le numéro de l'homme de l'entrée et son nom sur un morceau de serviette froissé. Il l'enfouit dans la poche de son manteau sans réfléchir et se dirigea au comptoir. « Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié mon portable tout à l'heure. » Le barman leva un sourcil peu impressionné vers lui. Puis, son regard détailla Stiles de la tête aux pieds. L'inspection mit le garçon mal à l'aise, mais il n'en montra rien. « Est-ce que vous l'auriez trouvé ? » insista-t-il.

« C'est celui-ci ? » demanda une voix derrière Stiles. Celui-ci se retourna pour voir un homme d'une trentaine d'années lui tendre un téléphone.

Son visage s'illumina. « Oui, merci ! » Il prit le téléphone et cliqua automatiquement pour que celui-ci s'allume. Il regarda l'heure, quatre heure passée, il grimaça. Il offrit un sourire à l'homme avant de se diriger vers la porte en rangeant son téléphone dans sa veste.

« Attendez, vous partez déjà ? » l'interrompit l'homme. Stiles fronça les sourcils avec étonnement.

« Je suis avec une amie, » expliqua-t-il.

L'homme regarda autour de Stiles, les coins de sa bouche s'arquèrent d'amusement. « Qui est présente avec vous en ce moment ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il testait l'état d'ébriété de Stiles.

« Non, mais je dors chez elle. Elle y est, je dois la rejoindre, » expliqua-t-il. Maintenant qu'il avait son téléphone il sentait le sommeil le rattraper.

« Est-ce que je peux vous raccompagner ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre meilleure forme, » dit l'homme avec un sourire.

« Je vais bien, je –

\- Quel âge vous avez ? » demanda-t-il alors soudainement.

Stiles sentit la question piège. Il sut que, pour la première fois, son jeune âge ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. « Assez vieux, » répondit-il avant de deviner que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

L'homme en face de lui rit. « Vous avez bu.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Laissez-moi vous raccompagner.

\- ça va aller, je –

\- Écoutez, je suis flic, » l'interrompit l'homme, une main tendue en avant. « Vous êtes ivre et pas en âge de l'être, il est quatre heure du matin et Boston est une grande ville. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner et soyez content que je ne vous emmène pas au poste. »

Les yeux de Stiles le trompèrent un instant, lui montrant son père face à lui, alors qu'il se souvenait de celui-ci en train de faire monter deux garçons à l'arrière de leur voiture. Il se souvenait de la façon dont les deux adolescents riaient stupidement et juraient avant de s'excuser mille fois à Stiles pour avoir osé dire des mots pareils en sa présence. Son père les avait ramenés chez eux en les prévenant que c'était la dernière fois que ça se passait ainsi, et uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas en service ce soir-là. Sa mère avait ri sur tout le trajet du retour.

Stiles hocha la tête et l'homme sourit d'un air satisfait. Ils quittèrent le bar et l'homme commença naturellement la conversation. Il s'appelait Killian et habitait Boston depuis six ans. Stiles n'eut pas de mal à lui parler de son road-trip, même s'il n'entra pas dans les détails. L'homme était gentil et plaisantait avec lui. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler de son travail dans les forces de l'ordre, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de s'intéresser, posant plusieurs questions et se surprenant à sourire naturellement. Il se mit à marcher plus lentement au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans l'air. Stiles ne tressaillit même pas lorsque celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule avant de la glisser le long de son bras.

« Vous devez vraiment rentrer chez votre amie ? » demanda Killian alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Stiles cligna des yeux en le regardant. L'homme se mit à sourire, timidement. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors qu'il détournait le regard. Quelque chose avait changé dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les posa à nouveau sur Stiles. _Stiles …_ Ou peut-être que le garçon ne remarquait cette lueur que maintenant. _Idiot._ « Parce que j'habite seulement à quelques rues d'ici, alors … si vous avez envie de discuter un peu plus longtemps … » Il laissa trainer sa phrase en suspend et sourit à nouveau. _Stiles, viens ici._

« Discuter, » répéta Stiles sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. _Idiot._ Il était un idiot. _Hahahaha._ Un énorme idiot. _Comment peux-tu être si naïf ?_

Lorsque Killian passa à nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres et son regard descendit rapidement sur Stiles, s'arrêtant une seconde de trop sur les hanches et les lèvres de celui-ci. _Approche._

Stiles ne pouvait plus bouger et son corps était fait de plâtre.

« Discuter … ou plus. Bien plus, si c'est ce dont tu as envie. » _Stiles._ Il finit sa phrase dans un rire qui se voulait nerveux et timide, mais Stiles en savait assez pour y détecter la feinte.

Il pensa aux battements de son cœur, au rythme de sa respiration. _Ne me fais pas attendre._ Sa voix était glaciale lorsqu'il répondit. « Non, merci. »

L'homme cligna plusieurs des yeux, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à une quelconque opposition. _À quoi tu joues ?_ Un instant plus tard, son sourire était revenu et il tendit la main vers Stiles. _Hahahaha._ « Eh, mais ne – » Stiles écarta violemment son bras de l'emprise de Killian. _Oh, Stiles._ Celui-ci leva les deux mains en l'air dans un signe d'apaisement. « Hey, doucement mon petit tigre, » dit-il avec amusement. _Tu es si …_ Cette lueur dans ses yeux. _Hahahaha._ Stiles les fixa, attendant qu'ils changent de couleur _._ Mais ils restèrent gris, uniquement gris. _Idiot._

Killian tendit à nouveau la main vers lui, plus lentement, mais Stiles s'écarta à nouveau et commença à marcher d'un pas pressé dans direction de chez Lydia. « Eh, attends ! » _Stiles !_ « Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, je le jure. » _Cours, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas._ « C'est juste que je te trouve – » _Tu es si …_ Stiles n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Attirant. Délicieux. Baisable. Magnifique. À croquer. Il avait tout entendu. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue de Lydia, il pouvait toujours entendre la voix derrière lui, même s'il ne faisait pas attention aux mots. Il réalisa alors qu'il le conduisait droit chez son amie. Il enfouit les mains dans ses poches, désespéré de trouver une alternative, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher jusqu'à ce que l'homme se lasse. _Ils ne se lassent jamais. Courir est inutile. C'est un jeu pour eux_.

Ses doigts entèrent en contact avec ses clés de voiture et ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la rue jusqu'à trouver sa Jeep bleue. Conduire, pas courir. Il fit encore quelque pas avant de se mettre à courir vers elle à toute jambe. Il la déverrouilla et monta avant que Killian n'ait le temps de réagir. « Eh ! Tu peux pas conduire en étant – » Le reste de la phrase fut coupée par le son du moteur et Stiles sortit de son stationnement pressement avant d'enfoncer l'accélérateur et de partir loin de l'homme, tournant au premier carrefour.

Son rythme respiratoire augmenta fortement et son cœur tambourinait contre ses oreilles. Son estomac se serrait et se retournait, semblant faire des loopings jusqu'à sa gorge.

Stiles n'avait aucune idée d'où il était lorsqu'il s'arrêta brutalement au bord de la route et ouvrit sa portière, juste à temps pour rendre le contenu de son estomac. Il trembla, sa gorge sèche et râpeuse alors qu'il se redressait et tendait une main maladroite vers boite à gant pour y prendre une bouteille d'eau. Il fit tomber le bouchon quand il la dévissa, puis se rinça la bouche, crachant l'eau par la portière ouverte. À ce moment, il se rendit compte qu'il était encore en centre-ville.

Il ne parvint même pas à jurer. Il essaya d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer, mais cela ne réussit qu'à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Il posa le front contre le volant, ses mains le serrant aussi fort qu'elles le pouvaient. Stiles se redressa, puis, tendit la main vers la portière et la claqua bien plus brutalement que nécessaire. Il posa une main sur le levier de vitesse, avant de s'arrêter. Sa vision se brouillait, pas seulement à cause de ses larmes. Son corps entier continuait de trembler, pas seulement ses mains. Son esprit s'agitait sur des coins sombres et il entendait un rire trop familier, qui se moquait de lui et de sa stupidité. Parce que, vraiment, comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait-il être aussi putain de naïf ? _Abruti. Tu n'es vraiment bon qu'à un truc, hein ?_

Il réussit à passer sur la banquette arrière et rampa sous sa couverture, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il essaya stupidement de se réchauffer. Il voulait s'endormir avant de ne plus être capable de chasser ses pensées. Il voulait s'endormir et tant pis pour le cauchemar qui allait surgir. Il s'entoura de ses bras, et sentit son téléphone dans sa poche. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il inspira soudainement. Avec des mains tremblantes, il prit son téléphone et ouvrit les contacts. Il fixa le premier nom de la liste un moment. Il était incapable de se souvenir de l'heure qu'il devait être à Beacon Hills.

Une voix émanant du plus profond de lui le supplia de ne pas appeler Derek. _Ne sois pas si faible. Est-ce que ce loup t'a vraiment pris le peu qu'il te restait ?_ Il appela. Il plaqua son téléphone à son oreille et ferma les yeux. Au bout de trois sonneries, une voix caverneuse lui répondit. « Derek ? » Sa voix était si rauque, si serrée, si proche de se briser qu'il ne fut pas étonné de l'inquiétude dans celle du loup lorsqu'il répondit.

« Stiles ? » Il y eut une pause où le loup bougea. « Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci sache à quel point Stiles était un idiot. Il voulait … il voulait …

« Stiles ? » Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne trouva que le dos d'un siège et le plafond gris et terne de sa voiture. Il ouvrit la bouche et les mots arrachèrent l'intérieure de la gorge en sortant.

« Est-ce que tu peux me décrire le ciel ? »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Quoi ? »

« Les étoiles. Décris-moi les étoiles. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et Stiles crut que Derek n'allait pas le faire, qu'il allait dire à Stiles qu'il ne savait pas faire ça et que c'était à lui de le faire, que Stiles était meilleur pour parler et qu'il n'avait qu'à faire la conversation comme il le faisait tout le temps, qu'il était tard et qu'il voulait dormir. Et Stiles serait plongé dans le brouhaha de ses pensées.

« Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, » dit alors Derek. « Elles sont … hm – petites, mais brillantes. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup parce que la lune est presque pleine. Elle est trop lumineuse, alors la plupart sont invisibles, même pour mes yeux. » Il y eut une pause, et Stiles fut incapable de lui demander de continuer. « Je … je ne connais pas les constellations. Tu m'as dit qu'une s'appelait le cerf-volant, c'est ça ? Hm. Il y en a quatre qui font une sorte de carré, et quelques-unes plus loin qui pourraient faire une corde. À condition qu'il y ait beaucoup de vent. Beaucoup, beaucoup de vent. En fait, j'en sais rien, j'ai jamais fait de cerf-volant. »

Il entendit Derek hésiter et il ferma les yeux pour seulement entendre sa voix. Derrière ses paupières, Stiles était à nouveau assis sur le bord du balcon de Derek et ils regardaient la pleine lune dans le ciel. Stiles tourna la tête vers le loup pour lui demander comment celui-ci pouvait être aussi peu affecté par elle. Mais il resta muet face au reflet des étoiles dans les yeux alors bleus, figé par la façon dont ses lèvres s'arquaient d'une courbe calme qui dépassait la beauté des étoiles. Lorsque Derek tourna son visage vers lui, Stiles crut qu'il allait tomber du balcon, mais le loup lui demanda seulement s'il avait froid. Stiles ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu l'impression d'être aussi chanceux. Quand Derek reprit, c'était là que Stiles s'imaginait être, avec lui, sur ce balcon, sous une pleine lune d'hiver.

« Quand j'étais petit, la première fois qu'on m'a parlé d'un cerf-volant, j'ai pensé à un cerf avec des ailes. Et, enfin, d'accord, c'est idiot, mais, je suis un _loup-garou_. Pourquoi des cerfs avec des ailes ce serait trop ? Il y a un cheval ailé dans la mythologie grecque. Ce n'est pas forcément mieux. »

Stiles ne savait pas que Derek pouvait parler comme ça, sans recevoir quelque chose en échange. Mais il l'était. Il pouvait parler, laisser ses pensées passer par la parole. Même s'il hésitait souvent, même s'il arrivait sans cesse à court d'idée, même s'il finit simplement par expliquer la façon dont il était en train de préparer une tasse de café. Même s'il proposa à Stiles de lui lire la page Wikipédia du mot étoile, parce qu'il ne savait vraiment, vraiment plus quoi dire.

Stiles aurait aimé murmurer un merci, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Ses paupières tombaient et son esprit était silencieux. Il fut si facile de s'endormir.

Il se fit réveiller par quelqu'un qui tapait contre sa vitre. Il s'excusa rapidement, ne regarda pas l'officier de police et démarra la Jeep sans penser à ses muscles courbaturés, ni à la fatigue dans ses articulations. Lorsqu'il tourna au coin de la rue, il entendit quelque chose, un bruit étouffé, comme des petits coups. Puis, il réalisa que cela venait de son téléphone. Il se gara au bord de la route à nouveau et le prit. « Allô ?

\- Stiles ?! Tu vas bien ? »

La voix de Derek le surprit et il mit une seconde à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Il regarda l'heure sur le tableau de bord, huit heure. « Je vais bien, » répondit-il.

« Dis-lui qu'il va bien, » dit Derek à quelqu'un d'autre. Le loup soupira avant de reprendre. « Tu as fichus une peur bleue à Lydia. » Stiles écarquilla les yeux avant de se plaquer une main contre le visage. « Elle a appelé Isaac complètement paniquée car elle n'arrivait pas à te joindre. Il a voulu m'appeler, mais ne pouvait pas, alors il a appelé Malia, qui est venue ici, pour ensuite lui dire que tu m'avais appelé mais que tu dormais, et Lydia n'aimait pas ne pas savoir où tu étais.

\- Désolé, je – je –

\- Stiles, où es-tu ?

\- À Boston. Quelque part dans le centre-ville. Je me suis arrêté au bord de la route. Je – dis-lui que j'arrive.

\- Stiles, calme-toi. » Il ne savait pas comment Derek faisait ça, mais il sentit ses épaules se détendre et sa respiration s'apaiser.

Puis, il remarqua quelque chose. « Tu es resté au téléphone après que je me sois endormi ? »

Le loup ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Je voulais être là au cas où tu ais un mauvais réveil, » dit-il finalement et Stiles n'avait aucune idée de comment prendre ça.

« Merci. »

Il y eut un silence et il se demanda si Derek avait une idée de ce qu'il se passait en cet instant. Stiles avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose d'énormément important, mais il n'était pas sûr d'arriver pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Stiles entendit une voix derrière Derek et le loup soupira. « Retourne chez Lydia avant qu'elle ne rende Malia complètement dingue.

\- D'accord. À bientôt.

\- À bientôt, Stiles. »

Il raccrocha et essaya de se réorienter jusqu'à reconnaitre le quartier dans lequel il se trouvait. Puis, il se gara devant chez Lydia. La jeune fille était à sa fenêtre et s'en écarta dès que la Jeep fut garée. Stiles n'avait pas atteint l'entrée de l'immeuble qu'elle ne sortait, hurlant un tas de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas le temps de répondre. Elle le fit remonter et lui donna des gâteaux sans même lui demander son envie. Elle arrêta brusquement son monologue quand elle remarqua que Stiles ne mangeait rien. « Mange, » dit-elle en tendant à nouveau le paquet de gâteaux vers lui.

Stiles observa le paquet. Son estomac était noué et il força son esprit à attribuer cela à l'alcool. « Stiles, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix calme.

Stiles fut surpris du brusque changement de ton, de l'inquiétude qui semblait si naturelle chez la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur elle, il ravala la réponse déjà prête qu'il avait. Il resta muet un instant avant de dire, « Je crois que je le serai. »

.

.

* * *

La traduction des paroles de la chanson est : "On pourrait s'embrasser quand on est seul. Personne ne regarde. On pourrait ramener ça chez nous. On pourrait s'embrasser quand personne n'est là. Ce n'est pas qu'on a peur, c'est juste que c'est délicat." C'est la chanson _Delicate_ de Damien Rice. La même qu'il y a quelques chapitres.

.

.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Citrouilles et vérités

.

.

 **Chapitre 20 : Citrouilles et vérités**

.

.

Il n'avait pas voulu rester à Boston après ça et Lydia ne lui en avait pas voulu. Elle n'avait pas eu les détails et ne les avait pas demandés quand Stiles s'était montré vague sur la question.

Stiles s'était dirigé au nord, en longeant à nouveau la côte. L'océan avait quelque chose de calme et Stiles était en quête de mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui donnait ce sentiment. Il doutait que ce soit une mission qu'il puisse remplir, mais cela l'occupait. Il avait acheté un nouveau carnet et aimait la double page qui consistait en une longue liste raturée.

« Est-ce que vous trouvez que l'océan a quelque chose de calme ? » demanda-t-il soudainement à la serveuse du diner quand elle vint lui servir un chocolat chaud. Elle leva des yeux surpris vers lui et leva la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder l'étendue bleue à travers la vitre.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux, une lueur triste passa dans ses yeux noisette. « Pas vraiment, désolé.

\- Vous le trouvez comment alors ? » Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en l'observant. Il y avait une méfiance dans son regard que Stiles ne connaissait que trop bien. « Je mène une étude, c'est tout. » Il ouvrit son carnet et lui tendit la double page. « Il me rend calme et je cherche pourquoi. Mais, s'il ne vous rend pas calme, alors qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait ? »

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Puis, elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Il me fait peur, » avoua-t-elle. Elle haussa une épaule et détourna les yeux, mais lorsqu'elle revint à Stiles, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la jugeait pas. « Il pourrait tous nous avaler en un rien de temps. Tout emporter, ne laisser que des ruines, aucune trace qu'on ait un jour existé. Je trouve ça terrifiant. »

Stiles hocha la tête et la serveuse partit. Il marqua sa réponse dans son carnet et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Il pensa à l'oubli et songea comme il était doux d'oublier certaines choses, comme il était plaisant de voir certaines traces disparaitre, comme l'eau avait toujours semblé réparer certains dommages. Il pensa à ses carnets, ses photos, aux choses et aux gens qu'il ne voulait pas oublier. Il pensa qu'il faisait ces souvenirs pour lui, et que personne d'autre que lui n'avait d'intérêt à garder ces choses en mémoire. Il pensa aux choses qu'il avait oublié et dont il aimerait se souvenir. Il pensa à la peur qu'il avait d'en oublier certaines. Il pensa à celles qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait face à l'oubli. Juste que celui-ci était injuste.

Stiles finit son petit déjeuner et sortit du diner. Il avança jusqu'au bord du parking, là où la bute tombait vers le sable de la plage qui s'enfonçait dans l'océan. Il trouva une vieille dame assise sur la barrière en bois du parking. Il marcha jusqu'à elle, observant sa posture et son visage alors qu'elle regardait l'océan. « Bonjour. Est-ce que l'océan vous rend calme ? » demanda-t-il.

La vieille dame se retourna vers lui avec un air étonné. « Calme ? » Stiles hocha la tête et elle lui sourit doucement. Ses lèvres pincées, elle secoua la tête. « Non, mon petit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez alors ? »

Elle retourna ses yeux sur l'océan, l'observant à nouveau avant de soupirer. « Je me sens triste, » dit-elle. Stiles l'observa dans l'attente d'une réponse et elle expliqua. « Je viens de là-bas. » Elle tendit le doigt en direction de l'océan. « Je suis Irlandaise. Je suis venue ici parce que j'ai épousé un américain et qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui. » Elle marqua une pause. « Mon pays me manque. Ma famille. Tout. L'Amérique est bien, je suppose, mais mon pays … tu connais l'Irlande ? » Stiles secoua la tête. « C'est magnifique, » dit-elle, avec des yeux brillants, comme si elle revoyait les paysages dans lesquels elle avait grandi en regardant Stiles. « Je me sens triste, parce que tout me manque.

\- Pourquoi vous ne rentrez pas, si tout vous manque ? »

Elle eut l'air surprise de sa question, comme si elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Puis, elle lui sourit tendrement. « Ce n'est pas si facile que ça.

\- Pourquoi ? »

La vieille dame détourna le regard sur l'océan et réfléchit un instant. « Je savais que tout me manquerait, je m'y étais préparée. Et puis, c'est un mal pour un bien. Si je partais maintenant, c'est ce pays-ci qui me manquerait. » Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

Stiles ne pensait pas au manque. C'était une chose à laquelle il ne s'était jamais autorisé à penser. Il l'avait fait, au début, quand il était encore trop jeune pour savoir ce qui était vraiment dangereux pour lui. Ses parents lui manquaient, sa vie d'avant lui manquait, Beacon Hills et Scott lui manquaient. Mais comme il ne pouvait de toute façon rien retrouver, et que personne n'aimait un garçon triste, il avait arrêté. Même aujourd'hui, même s'il avait le droit d'être triste, il ne pensait pas à ce qui lui manquait. Parce que cela ne servait à rien de toute manière. Personne ne revenait simplement parce qu'il vous manquait.

« Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de penser à comment les choses auraient tourné si vous n'étiez pas partie ? » demanda Stiles avant de savoir qu'il se posait la question.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. « Souvent, » admit-elle. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils, semblant comprendre quelque chose sur lui sans que Stiles n'ait dit un mot. « Pourquoi l'océan te rend-il calme ? » demanda-t-elle.

Stiles resta silencieux un instant avant de hausser une épaule. « C'est ce que je cherche à comprendre, » dit-il. Elle le regarda en hochant la tête. Stiles s'assit à côté d'elle et ouvrit son carnet, où il y marqua la réponse de la vieille dame.

« Où vas-tu comme ça, mon petit ? » demanda-t-elle après que Stiles soit resté assis une dizaine de minutes auprès d'elle.

« Je vais dans le Maine, pour l'automne.

\- Tu voyages tout seul ? » Stiles hocha la tête et elle sembla s'inquiété. « Quel âge as-tu ? Tu me sembles bien jeune pour te promener aussi loin tout seul. »

Stiles sourit, amusé. Il n'eut pas le cœur de lui répondre, il savait que n'importe quel mot serait amer sur sa langue. « Pourquoi vous pensez à l'Irlande, si ça vous rend triste ? »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « On ne peut pas simplement arrêter de penser à quelque chose parce que cela nous rend triste. » Elle vit dans les yeux de Stiles qu'il n'était pas d'accord. « Être triste n'est pas un mal, » reprit-elle d'un ton concerné. _Hey, gamin. Si tu pleures, c'est pas grave._ « Si tu évites de penser à ce qui te rend triste, tu finiras par craquer, comme l'orage. » Elle leva une main pour la poser sur son épaule, mais Stiles se leva pour l'éviter. Il la regarda, rencontra ses yeux surpris et lui sourit d'un air désolé.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai une longue route à faire. » La main de la vieille dame retomba sur ses cuisses. « Merci pour m'avoir répondu. » Il lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'écarter. Il enjamba la barrière en bois et commença à avancer vers sa voiture.

« Mon petit ! » Il se retourna. « Appelle ta mère, d'accord ? Je suis sûre qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi. »

Stiles lui sourit avant de se retourner, incapable de lui répondre. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Sa mère aurait été inquiète pour lui.

Il rangea son carnet dans la boite à gant une fois à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il regarda une dernière fois l'océan avant de démarrer. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il le calmait, mais il commença à penser que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

.

xx

.

« Est-ce que ça fait sens comme ça ?

\- Hm, non, » avoua Stiles. Il entendit Lydia soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il aurait vraiment aimé comprendre, mais ça n'avait pas de sens. « Mais, c'est pas grave, c'est joli quand même, » ajouta-t-il.

Le Maine était vraiment beau. Les arbres n'avaient pas encore pris les couleurs d'automne dont on lui avait parlé, brun et orange et doré, mais il aimait quand même le paysage. Il longeait toujours la côte, mais, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, elle lui semblait plus pâle qu'en Floride, plus douce et plus calme.

« Je vais essayer de trouver une meilleure explication et je te rappelle, » promit Lydia. La botanique n'était pas son domaine de prédilection, elle avait toujours trouvé les plantes ennuyeuses, à moins qu'elles permettent de produire des sorts ou des poisons. « Je dois y aller, mon cours commence dans deux minutes, » ajouta-t-elle. Ils se dirent au revoir, mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher, elle se souvint de quelque chose. « Oh ! J'ai presque oublié, mais Isaac est très vexé.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il a l'impression d'être laissé pour compte. Tu envoies même des photos à Scott maintenant, et il n'a jamais reçu de nouvelles. Okay, là je dois vraiment y aller. » Elle raccrocha avant que Stiles n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Il regarda son téléphone. Il avait accidentellement envoyé un message à Scott durant la soirée du bar. Il avait voulu envoyer la photo de la jeune fille avec une pinte à Derek, mais son cerveau avait mal contrôlé ses doigts. Scott avait semblé si heureux de recevoir de ses nouvelles que Stiles n'avait pas eu le cœur de retourner au silence. Ils ne s'appelaient pas, s'envoyaient presque exclusivement des photos. Stiles des paysages qu'il voyait, Scott du campus de UCLA, de ses cours, d'Alison. C'était plus simple de communiquer ainsi, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière de la Jeep. Sur le sol, entre le siège passager et la banquette arrière, il y avait une boite en bois que Stiles n'avait toujours pas ouverte.

Il ouvrit ses contacts et regarda le nom d'Isaac. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si Lydia avait plaisanté. Puis, il l'appela sans se laisser trop le temps de réfléchir. « Allô ? » fit la voix d'Isaac d'un air suspicieux.

« Je ne pensais pas que je te manquerai autant, » dit Stiles. Il était facile d'être sarcastique avec Isaac, puisque cela semblait être le moyen de communication préféré du bêta. Il était toujours facile d'imiter la façon d'agir de son interlocuteur.

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne. « Qui c'est ?

\- Oh, peut-être que je ne suis pas un si gros manque al –

\- Stiles ? » hésita la voix d'Isaac.

« Oui ?

\- Huh, » fit Isaac. « Qui a dit que tu me manquais ?

\- Lydia.

\- Hm. Elle exagère. Je pensais juste que tu m'aimais plus que Scott. » Stiles ne répondit rien, pensant que c'était la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait donner. « Mais elle m'a dit que tu étais saoul en envoyant cette photo, alors ma fierté se porte bien. Tu es où ? Toujours à Boston ?

\- Non, dans le Maine. C'est joli. Et toi ?

\- Seattle. Les cours ont commencé il y a deux semaines.

\- Je ne suis jamais allé à Seattle.

\- C'est une façon de demander si tu peux venir squatter chez moi ?

\- C'est à _toi_ que je manque. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Stiles changeait de direction, roulant vers l'ouest en direction de l'état de Washington.

.

xx

.

La route jusqu'à Seattle était longue. Stiles ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point traverser le pays prenait du temps, et il avait pourtant déjà changé de côte. Sans arrêt prévu sur la route, il s'étonnait à trouver le temps long, alors il commença à chercher quoi voir sur le bord de celle-ci. Chicago avait été un premier arrêt. Après être resté deux jours à parcourir la ville, il repartit. Il monta ensuite jusqu'à la frontière canadienne, juste pour voir ce à quoi ressemblait une frontière. Puis alla passer une semaine au parc de Yellowstone. Il avait prévu de n'y rester qu'un jour où deux, mais les paysages étaient trop incroyables et il avait passé trois heures au téléphone à parler à Derek du volcan. Après plusieurs arrêts dans les réserves indiennes, il dépassait enfin le panneau de la ville de Seattle et s'arrêta pour prendre une photo pour Scott et appeler Isaac pour savoir où aller.

« Trois semaines pour traverser le pays ? J'ai cru que tu avais fini par avoir un accident, » se moqua Isaac quand Stiles apparut à la porte de son appartement.

Celui-ci haussa une épaule. « Je n'aime pas les lignes droites, » répondit-il simplement. Un matelas était posé par terre à côté du lit et ne laissait qu'un mètre d'espace pour passer entre lui et le bureau. Ledit bureau était couvert de livres et de feuilles volantes, mais le désordre se tenait rigoureusement à une dizaine de centimètres d'écart de l'ordinateur.

« T'as faim ?

\- Pas vraiment, » répondit Stiles sans réfléchir, ses yeux passant sur les livres ouverts et les notes en essayant de les déchiffrer. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'Isaac étudiait.

« Moi oui. Viens, » dit Isaac avant de prendre sa veste et de se diriger vers la porte. Stiles le suivit à travers couloirs et escaliers jusqu'à un large réfectoire. La nuit était tombée et il ne voyait que son propre reflet sur les vitres. Ça et le chemin trop rapidement parcourut pour qu'il se repère le rendait légèrement claustrophobique. Il avait envie de sortir pour cesser d'être aussi désorienté. Il imita les gestes d'Isaac, prit un plateau, se servit une entrée et un plat, puis s'assit en face du loup.

« Juste comme le lycée.

\- Si tu le dis, » répondit-il avant de pouvoir filtrer sa réponse. Il avait perdu l'habitude de faire ça. Isaac haussa un sourcil avant d'oser un sourire timide, ou gêné, et Stiles baissa les yeux sur la nourriture. Il n'avait pas faim.

« Comment était la route ? Où tu es allé jusqu'à maintenant ? Lydia était vague. » Isaac ne le regardait pas, les yeux fixés sur sa nourriture avec plus de concentration que nécessaire. Stiles savait à quoi ressemblait quelqu'un qui évitait son regard. Il lui raconta son voyage, avec les mêmes mots qu'il avait utilisés pour Lydia.

Ils étaient retournés dans la chambre d'Isaac lorsque Stiles finit de parler. Il s'assit sur la chaise de bureau alors qu'Isaac s'asseyait sur son lit, les jambes tendues. Un coup d'œil au réveil l'informa qu'il était tard. « Tu n'as pas cours demain ?

\- Si, » répondit nonchalamment Isaac, jetant un rapide regard sur le réveil. « Ça fait partie de l'expérience étudiante de peu dormir, non ? » Il eut un sourire ironique qui ressemblait à une grimace. « Eh puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude des longues nuits de sommeil. » Il resta silencieux un instant, avant de céder. « Ouais, j'ai cours à huit heure demain. Je suppose qu'on devrait aller se coucher. » Il se leva et alla chercher son pyjama dans le placard à l'entrée de la chambre. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur Stiles, il s'immobilisa un instant. « La salle de bain est là, si tu veux, » dit-il avec un signe de tête, avant de retourner s'assoir sur son lit. Stiles prit son sac et alla se changer.

Lorsqu'il revint, Isaac était déjà allongé sous sa couette et lui tournait le dos. Il alla s'allonger à son tour et la pièce fut rapidement silencieuse. Stiles n'aurait pas su décrire ce silence, il n'était ni lourd, ni gênant, plutôt comme si quelque chose de non-dit, mais de parfaitement compris, s'était établi entre eux. C'était la seule façon dont Stiles pouvait expliquer pourquoi la question qu'Isaac posa ensuite ne le fit pas se raidir. « Tu dors bien depuis que tu es parti ?

\- Ça dépend des jours, je crois. Parfois, je n'y arrive pas, parfois je me réveille en sursaut. Mais parfois, je dors neuf heures d'affilées et je ne pensais même pas que je pouvais faire ça. »

Isaac sourit, un léger rire quitta ses lèvres. « Ouais, trop d'insomnies donne l'impression qu'on ne dormira plus jamais.

\- Et toi, tu dors comment ?

\- Plutôt bien. J'ai appris à gérer les mauvaises nuits. » Il y eut encore un silence, avant qu'Isaac ne demande. « Ça te gène si je laisse allumé ?

\- Non. » Stiles vit les épaules du loup se détendre. Il resta allongé sur le dos, ferma les yeux malgré le besoin qu'il avait de les garder ouverts et se répéta que tout allait bien. Il ne put s'endormir que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Isaac dormait.

.

xx

.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Es-tu déjà allé à une fête universitaire, Stiles ? » L'interpelé secoua la tête, même si Isaac connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. Il doutait que Stiles soit déjà allé à une fête tout-court. À l'exception de noël et du nouvel an, peut-être des anniversaires auxquels il avait pu assister enfant. « Alors, c'est une bonne idée.

\- C'est ce que tu fais depuis que tu es à Seattle ? Tu fais la fête ? » Isaac grimaça.

« Généralement je reste enfermé dans ma chambre, mais il y a un début à tout. Okay, tu as besoin d'un costume, » continua-t-il pour changer de sujet. Il regarda autour de lui dans la chambre.

Stiles le regarda étrangement. « Pourquoi ? On ne va pas aller frapper aux portes, si ?

\- Non, mais c'est halloween et c'est une fête costumée, donc il te faut un costume. Oh – » fit-il dans un soudain éclair de génie. Il se pencha et tira le drap blanc du matelas posé au sol qui servait de lit à Stiles. « Tu vas être un fantôme.

\- Et toi, tu vas être quoi ? » demanda dubitativement Stiles en lui prenant le drap des mains. Il essayait de ne pas penser à son dernier Halloween. Il avait été un fantôme. Deux trous dans un vieux drap était le seul costume que sa mère avait pu lui trouver. Pour le dernier passé à Beacon Hills, il avait été Batman et Scott avait été Spiderman. Il concentra son regard sur Isaac.

Ce dernier eut un sourire narquois à la question. « Prêt ? » Stiles haussa les sourcils. Le bêta grimaça une seconde, puis ses yeux luirent, dorés, et son visage entier se transforma, ses traits plus durs, moins humains, moins reconnaissables et figés dans une expression de colère sauvage alors qu'il prenait son apparence de loup. Stiles fut incapable de contrôler son mouvement de recul. Isaac recula lui aussi d'un pas en voyant la réaction de l'humain. « Désolé, » dit immédiatement Isaac en reprenant un visage humain. « Je me suis juste dit que je ne pourrais jamais sortir comme ça en public à part aujourd'hui, » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire hésitant qui se voulait complice.

Stiles hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux fixés dans ceux du loup. « C'est parfait, » dit-il. Isaac l'observa encore une seconde avant de hocher la tête. Puis, il se tourna vers le bureau et y prit une paire de ciseaux. « Il faut faire des trous pour les yeux. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles avait un drap passé au-dessus de la tête, deux trous lui permettant de voir à travers, mais qui ne laissaient pas voir son visage. Isaac l'observait, son visage à nouveau changé, canines dépassant de sa lèvre supérieure. « On a l'air ridicule, » commenta Stiles.

« Tu es ridicule. Moi, j'ai l'air terrifiant. » Isaac fut satisfait du silence de Stiles. Puis, une seconde plus tard, il se souvint de ce que cette apparence devait lui évoquer. « On peut juste laisser tomber et rester ici, si tu préfères. »

Le drap se balança de gauche à droite alors que Stiles secouait la tête. « Non, allons-y. Essayons. » Isaac hocha une fois la tête avant de se retourner et de quitter la chambre, suivi de l'humain.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs de la résidence universitaire, croisant quelques autres étudiants, eux aussi déguisés. La plupart haussait les sourcils ou reculait devant Isaac, puis, ils voyaient Stiles et souriait d'amusement. La fête, où Isaac avait été invité par une fille avec laquelle il partageait un cours, se déroulait à l'autre bout du campus. Ils croisèrent d'autres déguisements en chemin, des personnes qui essayaient de leur faire peur en sautant hors de buissons ou en hurlant. Isaac les entendait venir et pouffer de rire avant de se mettre à l'action, et prévenait Stiles à chaque fois. La nuit était tombée et il faisait frais, de petits nuages de vapeur quittaient la bouche de ceux qui discutaient. Le campus semblait tout aussi vivant qu'en plein jour. Isaac semblait ne pas y faire attention, mais Stiles, deux pas derrière lui, ne pouvait empêcher son regard de passer sur chaque visage, chaque personne, chaque déguisement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, Stiles avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré le décor d'un film. L'appartement, de sa décoration aux personnes qui l'habitaient, semblait issu de l'imagination d'un scénariste dépourvu d'idées qui pioche dans des clichés surutilisés pour écrire sa scène. De la musique forte, des gens déguisés qui discutaient en groupe, certains qui dansaient dans un coin de la pièce, tous avec un gobelet à la main. Stiles se sentit submergé entre le bruit, le mouvement et l'odeur. Il ne voulait pas imaginer être Isaac. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son ami, il fut incapable de dire s'il grimaçait sous ses traits de loups. Stiles était ravi d'être caché sous un drap, avec la possibilité de grimacer sans retenu, de se replier sur lui-même pour éviter les gens qui passaient à côté de lui.

Une fille s'approcha d'eux en écarquillant les yeux. « Isaac ? Wow, ton maquillage est _génial_! » Isaac rit avant de lui répondre. Stiles n'entendit qu'à moitié ce qu'ils disaient. Il regarda l'étudiante, cheveux bruns, yeux bruns. Physiquement, elle ressemblait un peu à Cora, mais elle souriait beaucoup plus.

« C'est qui ?

\- Stiles, un ami.

\- _Stiles_? » répéta-t-elle comme si elle était persuadée d'avoir mal entendu.

Isaac rit, regardant Stiles d'un air moqueur. « Je suppose que Esmeralda semble normal, comparé à Stiles. » La jeune fille lui frappa le bras avec un regard noir, mais Isaac ne fit que rire encore plus.

Stiles fut surpris quand des gens continuèrent d'arriver au fur et à mesure de la soirée dans l'appartement déjà noir de monde. Il découvrit que rester de l'autre côté de la table du buffet lui permettait de garder ses distances avec la foule. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écouter des conversations, la plupart des étudiants finissaient par lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il était l'un des leurs. Il donnait des réponses vagues jusqu'à ce que le sujet change, puis aidait quelqu'un de déjà saoul à se servir un verre.

Il observa les gens. Il était facile de deviner les relations des uns et des autres, de voir qui aimait être là et qui se sentait forcé de l'être. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Esmeralda s'accrocher au bras d'Isaac pour la quatrième fois en riant et la façon dont elle essaya de le faire rester quand il s'éloigna pour rejoindre Stiles. « Viens.

\- Ca va, je suis –

\- Stiles, quel est l'intérêt pour toi de venir à une fête étudiante si tu ne participes pas à la fête ? Tu es supposé vivre une expérience là, pas observer de loin.

\- Et comment je suis censé faire ça ? » demanda Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans la foule, ne pouvait pas laisser autant de gens s'approcher de lui sans garder les yeux sur eux.

« Viens parler, imite les autres. » Stiles réfléchit à ce nouveau masque, le composa dans sa tête. Il venait de passer plus d'une heure à observer les gens autour de lui, il pouvait faire ça. « Tu portes un drap pour te protéger du monde de toute façon, » ajouta Isaac.

Stiles inspira profondément, puis, il fit le tour de la table. Il s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant pour suivre Isaac, mais s'arrêta. Par réflexe, il fit un pas en arrière quand quelqu'un passa près de lui. Le loup attendit un moment, avant de lever une main pour lui dire de rester où il était. Il repartit vers ses amies, leur dit quelques mots en désignant Stiles d'une main, puis, les deux filles sourirent et ils avancèrent vers lui.

« Qui est donc mort et revient nous hanter ? » plaisanta une jeune fille aux cheveux courts teints en rose en s'arrêtant à côté de lui. Elle avait un œil vert et l'autre noir, tous deux portaient des lentilles.

« Un ami qui date du lycée, » expliqua Isaac. Stiles remarqua qu'il n'avait techniquement pas menti. Il suivit la conversation lorsqu'elle reprit, évita un peu trop brusquement la fille aux cheveux roses lorsqu'elle tenta de le prendre dans ses bras. Isaac se contenta de rire et Stiles était content qu'on ne puisse pas voir son visage. Isaac l'interrogea du regard et Stiles donna un hochement de tête rapide pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

La musique s'arrêta brusquement quand quelqu'un décida de lancer un _blindtest_ , spéciale musique de films d'horreur. Isaac grogna, « Je déteste les films d'horreur. » Lui et Stiles restèrent silencieux alors que les titres de films étaient criés à travers la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut décidé d'élargir le critère à seulement musique de film, Isaac fut étonné de voir Stiles répondre sans difficulté plusieurs fois.

Vers une heure du matin, ils quittèrent la fête. Esmeralda s'accrocha au cou d'Isaac, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses sourit à Stiles en lui tendant un bout de papier où elle avait inscrit son numéro de téléphone. Ses joues avaient la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils partirent. « Félicitation, » se moqua Isaac quand Stiles regarda le papier d'un air dubitatif. Il arrivait difficilement à le garder dans la main à travers le drap et espérait que le vent l'emporte. « Tu vas la rappeler ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

Stiles haussa un sourcil dans sa direction même si le loup ne pouvait pas le voir. « Tu comptes revoir Esmeralda ? » Isaac détourna le regard, perdit son sourire et, quelques secondes plus tard, haussa une épaule.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais, » répondit-il d'un ton sombre. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence dans les allées du campus, maintenant presque vides, à l'exception de quelques personnes assises sur les bancs. L'air était froid, mordant, et Stiles était heureux d'avoir un drap passé au-dessus de la tête pour lui tenir chaud. Isaac semblait ne pas remarquer le vent. « C'est fini entre Cora et moi, » dit-il.

Stiles ne dit rien, il hocha simplement la tête, prenant en compte l'information. Après un moment, Isaac soupira. Il regarda autour d'eux et lorsqu'il ne vit personne, il changea à nouveau, reprenant ses traits humains. Alors, Stiles put voir la peine sur son visage, mais aussi la frustration. « Pourquoi tu ne demandes jamais rien ? J'arrive pas à savoir si c'est parce que tu t'en fous, parce que tu connais déjà les réponses, ou parce que tu n'oses pas. »

Il s'était arrêté, forçant Stiles à en faire de même. Ce dernier resta silencieux et immobile, observant simplement le loup. Généralement, cela fonctionnait. Les gens trouvaient la réponse qu'ils voulaient entendre et étaient satisfaits sans qu'il n'ait rien à faire. Isaac était différent. Il voulait la vérité, il se fichait qu'elle lui plaise ou non.

« Un mélange des trois, je suppose, » répondit finalement Stiles, contrôlant sa voix pour qu'elle soit monocorde.

Isaac l'observa encore une seconde avant d'enfouir les mains dans les poches de sa veste et de se remettre à marcher. Stiles recommença à le suivre. Après quelques minutes à marcher dans un silence lourd, il demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te demande ?

\- Oh bordel, rends pas ça bizarre, » grogna Isaac avec un grimace. Il ralentit jusqu'à ce que Stiles marche à côté de lui et non derrière. « C'est juste qu'en général, les gens demandent ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda alors Stiles et Isaac soupira. Il pouvait sentir l'exaspération du loup et serra les mâchoires. Quelque chose de froid glissa le long de sa nuque. Issac ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Je voulais venir à Seattle. Pas elle. Quand elle m'a dit pour la trentième fois de partir, seul, j'ai fini par le faire. Sauf que je suis parti chez Derek et que j'y ai passé la fin de l'été. » Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre, d'un ton définitif. « C'est Cora. Elle en avait juste fini avec toute cette histoire. Avec moi. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je ne l'avais pas vu venir. C'est déjà étonnant qu'on ait duré aussi longtemps. Je crois … j'en sais rien, je crois qu'on savait dès le début que ça marcherait pas. Mais c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais mieux, » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. « J'imagine que j'arrive enfin à voir pourquoi c'est mieux comme ça. » Ils arrivèrent à la résidence où se trouvait la chambre d'Isaac. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, même si les lumières étaient encore allumées. C'était si silencieux que lorsque Stiles parla à nouveau, il murmura.

« Est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ? » osa-t-il.

Isaac eut l'air étonné mais ravi. « Vas-y.

\- C'est juste que je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu faisais avec elle. » Isaac renifla un rire en finissant de monter les escaliers. Il s'arrêta sur le palier, leva les yeux au plafond comme s'il pensait à quelque chose. Puis, il se retourna vers Stiles en recommençant à avancer.

« J'ai l'impression que personne n'a jamais compris ça. J'aimais ne pas être seul. Je l'aimais. » Il murmura sa dernière phrase en se retournant.

« Pourquoi c'est si mal d'être seul ? » demanda Stiles, sa voix presque un murmure alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la porte de la chambre pour qu'Isaac l'ouvre. Sur la route, il avait rencontré tout un tas de gens, des familles voyageant ensemble et se disputant sur quoi voir en premier, des gens seuls aux airs mélancoliques, deux personnes se tenant par la main sans se regarder une seule fois. Il ne savait pas s'il était mieux d'être seul ou de partager sa misère avec quelqu'un d'autre et l'entrainer dedans avec soi.

« Je suppose que ça ne l'est pas, » réfléchit Isaac en ouvrant la porte et en entrant. « J'en sais rien. Tu veux être seul ? » demanda-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Stiles.

Ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui et le fixa un instant, sans aucune idée de quoi répondre. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures à réfléchir, au volant, arrêté à un diner, sur un banc, sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Il y avait encore beaucoup de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses, et beaucoup d'autres qu'il ne s'était pas encore posé. « Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il honnêtement.

Isaac tourna la tête vers le plafond, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Puis, il reposa les yeux sur Stiles. « Tu comptes garder ce drap sur la tête ? » demanda-t-il en prenant son pyjama dans la commode. Stiles retira son déguisement et étendit le drap sur le matelas posé au sol. « Hm, c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, » remarqua Isaac en voyant les deux trous au milieu du drap maintenant étendu. « Heureusement que tu as une couverture en plus. »

Isaac se changea dans la chambre pendant que Stiles le faisait dans la salle de bain. Il ne tourna pas le dos à la glace en retirant son pull, ni son pantalon. La glace ne lui renvoyait que le reflet de son buste, mais il baissa les yeux sur le reste. Il laissa ses doigts passer sur certaines cicatrices, les dessiner instinctivement. Il se demanda si Isaac savait ce à quoi il ressemblait, si c'était pour ça qu'il le laissait se cacher dans la salle de bain sans une seule remarque. Il se demanda si le bêta avait imaginé une autre raison. Stiles savait qu'une liste de raisons lui sauterait à la gorge s'il laissait assez de temps à son esprit.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre et alla s'assoir en tailleur sur le matelas, Isaac était assis, adossé au mur, ses jambes tendues dépassant du lit. Seule la lampe de bureau était allumée, illuminant faiblement le reste de la pièce. Aucun des deux garçons ne semblait fatigué. « On se croirait à une soirée pyjama d'ados de quinze ans, » se moqua Isaac, en partie pour briser le silence.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça, » fit remarquer Stiles.

Isaac rit légèrement, avant de dire « D'accord, on va te faire vivre une seconde expérience clichée alors. » Il appuya sa tête en arrière contre le mur. « Action ou vérité ?

\- Vraiment ? » demanda Stiles. Isaac haussa un sourcil, certainement parce que Stiles avait l'air bien plus excité qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Il réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête. « Vérité ?

\- Hummm, » fit Isaac, en se forçant à être sérieux. Il ouvrit une première fois la bouche, mais ravala sa question. Il réfléchit un moment avant de demander, « C'était quoi ton premier animal de compagnie ?

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ma mère était allergique au chat et on n'avait pas le temps pour avoir un chien. » Isaac hocha lentement la tête. « Action ou vérité ? » demanda Stiles.

« Vérité, » répondit immédiatement Isaac. S'il avait appris une chose en jouant avec Malia et Alison, c'était qu'action était le choix le plus dangereux.

Stiles réfléchit. Il n'avait jamais joué à ce jeu, mais se souvenait d'un film où ils y jouaient. C'était censé être une expérience clichée, alors il suivit ce guide. « C'était qui ton premier baiser ? »

Isaac grimaça. Il regarda Stiles en le jaugeant du regard. « D'accord, alors il va falloir établir une règle avant d'aller plus loin, » commença-t-il en se redressant. « Rien de ce qu'on dit ici ne quitte cette pièce. » Stiles haussa un sourcil. « Promets.

\- Je promets … et je m'inquiète.

\- Malia, » répondit ensuite Isaac avec une grimace. Stiles fronça les sourcils. « Oui, _cette_ Malia. Ne demande pas. Elle venait juste de redevenir humaine et son premier réflexe fut visiblement de sauter sur quelqu'un. » Il regarda Stiles à la fois sérieux et horrifié. « Imagine ça : on la connaissait depuis deux jours, elle nous décrochait pas un mot, je me retrouve seul avec elle _deux minutes_ et sans que je comprenne quoique ce soit, elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassait. » Stiles explosa de rire. « C'était _traumatisant_!

\- Ravi de savoir que c'est un motif récurrent chez toi. » Isaac cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre.

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de – _vraiment_ ?! Okay, action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité ?

\- À quel point tu m'en veux de t'avoir jeté contre cette table basse ? »

Stiles rit à nouveau, mais son rire fut plus court. « Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Ce qui est quelque chose d'anormal pour quelqu'un qui a eu le crâne ouvert à cause de moi.

\- Derek m'a dit que tu n'avais pas pensé à mal.

\- Et tu l'as cru ?

\- Je ne … » Les yeux de Stiles se vidèrent pendant une seconde, une toute petite seconde mais Isaac ne le manqua pas. « Je n'avais pas à poser de question. Et tu avais le droit de me pousser contre cette table.

\- J'avais le – » Isaac s'interrompit en réalisant qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Il grimaça.

« Action ou vérité ? » demanda Stiles après un silence.

« Vérité.

\- À quel point je te dégoûte ?

\- Quoi ? » sursauta Isaac. Stiles garda un regard sûr fixé dans le sien. Le bêta ne dit rien, attendant que quelque chose se passe qui l'empêcherait de répondre. Les yeux de l'humain était aussi froid que le jour où ils l'avaient rencontré, sans expression, mais pas vides, une once de défi au fond d'eux, quelque chose de vivant sous la surface. « Je ne pense pas que _tu_ me dégoutes. C'est juste toute cette histoire, et c'est … bordel, c'est comme marcher sur des œufs, j'ai l'impression qu'une seule question de travers et la partie est finie et je … j'ai pas envie de faire de connerie, tu ne mérites pas ça.

\- Tu évites de me poser des questions parce que tu as peur de me faire du mal ? » demanda Stiles.

Isaac haussa une épaule. Il s'apprêtait à simplement répondre oui, mais d'autres mots sortirent de sa bouche. « Je sais ce que c'est de recevoir des questions auxquelles on ne veut pas répondre. » Il marqua une pause, basculant simplement sa tête en arrière contre le mur. Autant ne pas faire de demie confession. « Ouais, Cora est experte pour poser les pires questions aux pires moments. Parfois, je me dis qu'elle le faisait exprès.

\- Cora est une connasse. » Les mots de Stiles l'avaient quitté sans son accord. Il força son visage à se rigidifier, il se força à rester immobile et essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler ses battements de cœur. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire quelque chose comme ça. _Idiot._ Il voyait déjà les yeux d'Isaac s'illuminer de jaune, une main s'enrouler autour de sa gorge alors qu'il était plaqué contre le matelas, des griffes s'infiltrant sous sa peau. _Sti –_

Isaac explosa d'un rire si puissant que Stiles sursauta. Le bêta se plaqua une main contre la bouche pour tenter d'étouffer le son, mais son corps entier était secoué par son rire. « Wow, ça je m'y attendais pas, » finit-il par dire à travers son rire. « Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais dire ça ? » ajouta-t-il.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Stiles, vit à quel point il était figé, son sourire disparut. « Hey, je ne vais pas m'énerver. » Sa voix était calme, douce, celle qu'il ne prenait que pour rassurer quelqu'un.

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants, alors que Stiles arrivait à se persuader qu'Isaac n'allait pas l'attaquer. Le bêta ne le regarda pas pendant ce temps. « Tu peux me poser des questions, » dit Stiles, son ton calme et sérieux. Isaac le regarda à nouveau. « Je – d'une certaine façon, je m'en fiche. Tout ça, » dit-il avec un geste vague de la main, « c'est juste là, c'est comme ça. Et si je ne veux pas répondre, je ne le ferai pas. Ça te va ?

\- Seulement si ça marche dans les deux sens. » Les deux garçons s'observèrent un moment, se jaugeant du regard. « D'accord, » finit par dire Isaac. « Commence. »

Stiles réfléchit une minute avant de demander. « Pourquoi tu dors la lumière allumée ? » Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne questionnait plus les habitudes étranges des gens autour de lui, surtout quand ceux-ci semblaient avoir une valise de raisons douloureuses avec lesquelles répondre, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser.

« Je fais des cauchemars, » dit simplement Isaac. « Je préfère me réveiller avec la lumière allumée, car je panique moins si j'arrive à voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi. » Stiles hocha la tête en silence. « Comment tu as fini dans un endroit pareil ? »

Stiles sentit un poids froid lui tomber dans l'estomac, mais cela ne lui donna pas envie de se taire. Il y avait quelque chose, que ce soit dans l'obscurité de la pièce, l'heure tardive ou le silence, qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir parler. « Ma mère était spéciale. Elle pouvait faire de la magie. Quand elle est morte, ils ont essayé de me faire faire la même chose, mais je … je ne peux pas faire ça. Alors, ils m'ont trouvé une autre utilité. » Isaac grimaça. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait demander quelque chose à contrecœur. « J'avais treize ans, » le devança Stiles.

Isaac ne dit rien, ne hocha même pas la tête. Après un silence, il dit seulement, « A ton tour. »

« Comment était ta mère ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connue. Elle est morte quand j'avais cinq ans. » Isaac inspira profondément avant de poser la prochaine question. « Comment était ton père ? »

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Stiles. « C'était le meilleur, » dit-il d'un ton émerveillé. Isaac le regarda avec intérêt. « Il était le sheriff. Pour moi, c'était un superhéros. Il aidait les gens, il sauvait des vies, il combattait le crime. Je le trouvais génial. Et il – il était toujours tellement gentil avec nous, ma mère et moi. Même quand il rentrait complètement crevé de son boulot, ils nous écoutaient parler pendant des heures sans jamais en avoir marre. Il – je l'adorais. » Quelque chose s'enroula autour de sa gorge, se frotta contre sa nuque, glacial. « Il me manque. »

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration avant de demander. « Et toi ?

\- Oh, hm. » Isaac eut un court rire nerveux. « Mon père … mon père, hmm … » Son regard se durcit. « Mon père était un enfoiré. » Quelque chose se battait en lui, Stiles le voyait dans la façon dont ses doigts bougeaient ensemble, s'écrasaient les uns les autres d'un air décidé. Isaac laissa retomber ses mains quand il commença à parler.

« Tu te souviens de la réflexion sur la claustrophobie, la première fois que je suis venu chez Derek et que tu étais là ? C'est sa faute. À mon père. Depuis que j'avais … j'en sais rien, dix ans, peut-être, et que je faisais une connerie ou répondais mal, il … on avait un vieux congélateur qui ne marchait plus au sous-sol. Il … il lui a trouvé une autre utilité. Alors, je déteste les espaces étroits. Et être dans le noir.

« Derek … je ne sais pas exactement comment il l'a su, mais il l'a su. Il m'a offert une porte de sortie. Il m'a expliqué que ça me donnerait les moyens de me défendre et que je n'aurais plus jamais à avoir peur de lui. D'un côté, il m'a proposé ça parce qu'il voulait plus de pouvoir. Plus une meute est grande, plus un alpha est puissant. Mais de l'autre, il aurait pu proposer ça à n'importe qui, et pas au gamin qui ne parlait à personne et avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Alors j'ai dit oui. »

Stiles ne se demanda pas comment Isaac pouvait raconter une histoire pareille sur un ton inaffecté. Le même ton qu'on utilise pour parler de la météo ou commander une pizza. Stiles comprenait ça. Cette distance nécessaire pour ne pas craquer, l'impression de parler de quelqu'un d'autre, d'une fiction et non de réelles marques gravées dans leurs peaux et plus profondément encore. Il voyait le vide dans les yeux bleus d'Isaac, et commença à penser que, peut-être, quelqu'un pouvait comprendre. D'une certaine façon.

« J'ai pas tué mon père. Peut-être que si j'en avais eu l'opportunité, à ma première pleine lune, peut-être que je l'aurais fait. Je le saurais jamais. À l'époque, il y avait un kanima en ville. C'est une sorte de gros lézard qui paralyse les gens. Il a tué mon père. Après ça, Derek m'a recueilli. Pas seulement chez lui, il est devenu mon tuteur jusqu'à ce que j'ai dix-huit ans, même si à la fin je ne vivais plus chez lui. Il a tout géré. Il ne m'a jamais rien demandé en retour. Même s'il en aurait eu le droit. »

Isaac inspira profondément avant d'ajouter. « Et il ne s'est jamais plaint. » Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Stiles. « C'est le truc de Derek, ça. Il a besoin de s'occuper des autres. »

Stiles sentit une boule de chaleur s'agiter en lui, pas exactement sans douleur. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il laissait les mots l'atteindre pleinement. « Alors c'est ce qu'il fait ? Il prend soin des trucs abimés ?

\- Oui. Je pense. C'est une bonne chose, non ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il en fait une fois qu'ils sont réparés ? » _Il s'en débarrasse_.

« Il les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent, » répondit Isaac.

 _Ce qu'il voulait ?_

Stiles avait passé des mois sur la route à réfléchir et il se sentait toujours aussi perdu. Il voulait ne plus être perdu. Il voulait ne plus avoir de cauchemar. Il voulait se sentir chez lui quelque part. Il voulait ne plus être seul, ne voulait plus de cette solitude qui lui faisait mal et semblait le ronger jusqu'à l'os. Il voulait une direction, une vraie direction, pas une qu'on suit avec des panneaux de circulation, pas une qui ne mène qu'à une autre ville qui ressemble à toutes les autres, remplies d'autres routes bétonnées qu'il ne savait pas différencier. Il voulait plus qu'une direction, il voulait une destination. Et plus il enchainait les kilomètres, plus il était évident que cette destination n'était pas géographique. Il pouvait rouler autant qu'il voulait, pouvait chercher autant qu'il voulait, tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qu'il espérait trouver, il ne le trouverait pas. Alors Stiles continuait de rouler en espérant une illumination qui ne viendrait pas, fixait l'océan en espérant qu'une vague lui murmure une réponse, demandait aux gens qu'ils rencontraient le sens qu'ils donnaient à leur vie en espérant en donner un à la sienne. _Trouve une raison de continuer à respirer, gamin._ Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus personne à regarder droit dans les yeux avec défiance. Parce que Stiles avait respiré pendant cinq ans en attendant d'être libre, et maintenant qu'il l'était, il se demandait quelle était sa nouvelle raison de respirer. Il avait tellement souhaité être libre qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il le serait. C'était l'objectif ultime, la fin de l'histoire. Sauf que l'histoire continuait de s'écrire et que Stiles n'avait aucune idée d'où il devait la mener.

« Est-ce que tu comptes retourner à Beacon Hills ? » demanda Isaac. Stiles resta silencieux, parce qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Il s'était posé la question plus de fois qu'il n'avait pu le compter. Il devait rentrer à Beacon Hills avec une réponse. Il ne l'avait pas. « Est-ce que tu en as envie ? » Et voilà La Question.

 _Ce qu'il voulait_. Chaque fois, une réponse apparaissait clairement dans sa tête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être la bonne réponse. « Je ne sais pas ce dont j'ai envie, » répondit-il.

Isaac inspira profondément, observant Stiles avant de basculer sa tête en arrière à nouveau. « Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- C'est pas ce qu'on fait depuis tout à l'heure ? » répondit Stiles.

Isaac haussa une épaule avant de reposer les yeux sur l'autre. « Est-ce que tu aimes Derek ? »

Stiles perdit le contrôle de lui-même un instant. Son cœur s'affola, ses poumons oublièrent comment respirer, ses paupières s'écarquillèrent. Il retrouva ce contrôle une seconde plus tard, mais il était trop tard. Isaac sourit, satisfait et victorieux, avant de détourner le regard. Il n'avait plus besoin d'une réponse.

« Exactement comme lui, » dit Isaac et Stiles fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir à ses mots. « Crois-moi, j'entends ses battements de cœur après tout. Mais il ne te demandera jamais de revenir. » Il attendit quelques secondes. « Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Stiles resta silencieux, espérant qu'Isaac continue. Face au silence qui s'éternisait, il secoua négativement la tête.

Le ton du bêta était plus ferme quand il reprit. « Il ne te le demandera jamais, parce qu'il aurait l'impression de te forcer la main. Ça le rend malade de penser à ce que tu as pu vivre. Depuis le début, depuis le premier jour, la première fois où on t'a mentionné. Ça se voyait dans la façon qu'il avait de se tenir, de serrer le volant de sa voiture comme s'il allait le briser. C'est pas toi qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était ce que tu avais vécu. C'est –

\- Dégoûtant.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu penses le contraire ? » demanda Isaac, de la frustration dans sa voix. Stiles se força à ne pas réagir. Le loup secoua la tête en détournant le regard, puis il reprit. « Ça le tuerait de ressembler rien qu'un peu à eux. »

Stiles resta silencieux un moment. Il sentait la glace remplir ses veines. « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que Derek ne te le dira pas, et que tu as besoin de le savoir. » Stiles avait baissé la tête vers ses mains alors qu'Isaac parlait. « Il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi il voulait que tu partes, si ?

\- C'est parce qu'il avait promis de me libérer quand vous n'auriez plus besoin de moi pour maintenir le traité de paix. »

Isaac tourna la tête avec un sourire amer et agacé. Il soupira avant de se reconcentrer sur Stiles. « Donc, tu penses qu'il s'est juste débarrassé de toi dès que tu as cessé d'être utile, c'est ça ? » Stiles ne répondit pas et Isaac secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. « C'est exactement ce que tu penses. »

L'humain le regardait à nouveau, son visage dénué d'expression. Isaac sut que, même s'il avait voulu ne pas s'en mêler, il n'aurait pas eu le choix. C'était un jeu délicat pour lequel Derek était désespérément maladroit et dont Stiles n'avait jamais appris les règles.

« C'est une question de liberté, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il veut que tu sois libre, parce que … merde, parce que tu devrais l'être, c'est tout. Mais aussi parce que peu importe combien tu étais heureux avec lui, ou que tu veuilles rester, ou même ce que tu ressentais pour lui, d'après lui, tu n'étais pas libre de vouloir ça. Tu ne connais rien d'autre, alors évidemment que tu vas le choisir lui en comparaison à toute la merde que tu as pu vivre avant de le rencontrer. C'était pas un choix conscient. D'une manière ou d'une autre, t'étais contraint de le choisir lui. »

Stiles resta silencieux un moment avant de parler. « C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas retourner à Beacon Hills. Parce que ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'a aucun sens ? » Stiles sentit quelque chose casser en lui devant la confusion d'Isaac.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je veux Derek ? Je ne devrais pas vouloir Derek. Je devrais vouloir … quelque chose qui … que je peux trouver là-bas, quelque part, quelque chose que je dois partir chercher et trouver et … je suis censé vouloir être libre. Je suis censé être heureux d'être libre, mais je ne le suis _pas_. » Sa voix se brisa de frustration. Il ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas heureux et ne savait pas comment l'être sans se tuer au passage. « Je ne le suis pas et – et ça n'a aucun sens. » Il prit une respiration saccadée. « J'ai attendu ça depuis des années. Je devrais … Je devrais –

\- On s'en fout de ce que tu _devrais_ , Stiles. » Stiles le regarda sans comprendre. « La liberté, ce n'est pas être seul dans une voiture à parcourir le monde. Pas forcément. C'est juste choisir de faire ce que tu veux. Et choisir d'être avec qui tu veux. Si tu es libre, tu peux choisir de ne pas être seul.

« Je sais ce que Derek est censé représenter, je sais qu'il est la dernière personne à t'avoir possédé, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment l'impression qu'il te donnait ? Ne retourne jamais à Beacon Hills si tu ne veux plus jamais le revoir, ou s'il te rappelle trop ce que tu as vécu pour que ce soit supportable. Mais si c'est lui que tu veux, envoie le monde chier. Tu penses que tu devrais faire autre chose ? Pourquoi ? Parce que ça n'est pas logique, parce qu'on attend que tu fasses autre chose ? Vu ce que le monde t'a pris jusqu'ici, c'est pas comme si tu lui devais quoi que ce soit. »

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par la colère latente qu'il pouvait sentir sous les mots d'Isaac. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Stiles savait.

.

.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Sous la surface

.

.

 **Chapitre 21 : Sous la surface**

.

.

Le téléphone de Derek sonna. Il posa le livre qu'il lisait et se pencha vers la table basse. Il sourit en voyant le nom de Stiles sur l'écran et décrocha en fermant les yeux. « Allô ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux me décrire les étoiles ? » demanda Stiles. Les yeux de Derek s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Il y eut une seconde de pause pendant laquelle le loup se souvint de la dernière fois où il s'était vu poser cette question, de la douleur dans la voix de Stiles et de sa difficulté à s'endormir.

« Une seconde. » Il sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. « On les voit peu. Il y a des nuages, le ciel est voilé. Mais les nuages sont fins, alors c'est plus comme … de la fumée ? On peut voir à travers, surtout la lune, elle devient juste un peu floue. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'étoiles, mais c'est le même effet. Hum …

\- C'est comment d'être sous les étoiles là où tu es ? » demanda alors Stiles. Derek hésita, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. « Dehors, » précisa-t-il. « Si tu étais sous elles, dehors, comme on l'a été ce soir-là, comment ce serait ? » Le ton de Stiles fit bondir le cœur de Derek.

Il se racla la gorge, toujours sans savoir quoi répondre. « Attends. » Il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte qui menait au balcon. Une fois sur celui-ci, il s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde et regarda à nouveau le ciel. Il essaya de faire le vide. « Il fait un peu frais, » dit-il finalement. « Mais on peut rester dehors quand même, et –

\- Et comment est le parking ?

\- Le park – » Derek baissa les yeux en parlant et s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut une Jeep bleue garée à une place de sa Camaro. Alors, il remarqua les battements de cœur, la respiration et regrettait de ne pouvoir sentir son odeur jusqu'ici.

« J'ai pensé à monter directement à l'appart, mais tu m'aurais entendu venir, alors ça aurait gâcher la surprise, » expliqua Stiles en sortant de la Jeep. À la fin de sa phrase, il était entièrement dehors, sur le bitume, le visage levé et souriant vers Derek. Il fit un signe de la main. « Bonsoir, Derek.

\- St – put – bonsoir, Stiles. » Ce dernier rit, un son léger qui flottait dans l'air et venait mélodieusement sonner aux tympans du loup. « Tu es …

\- Bien sûr que je suis rentré. » Ils se fixèrent un moment, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de distance, pouvant à peine discerner les traits de l'autre. « Quelle lumière brille à cette fenêtre ? C'est là l'Orient, et Derek en est le soleil.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est, hum, _Roméo et Juliette_ , » expliqua Stiles. « Lydia m'a forcé à en lire quand elle me donnait ses cours. C'est juste que, euh, t'es sur un balcon, alors … enfin … tu vas descendre ? Ou tu attends que je monte ? Parce que tu penses peut-être qu'il ne fait que _frais_ , mais moi je gèle, alors –

\- J'arrive, » dit Derek, mais il resta immobile. Il avait l'impression que le temps qu'il se retourne et descende, Stiles aurait disparu.

Celui-ci sembla deviner ses pensées. « Derek, je suis revenu. » Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix et Derek voulait s'approcher pour mieux le voir. Puis, il y eut un tremblement dans sa voix. « Tu … tu veux bien que je –

\- J'arrive, » dit Derek d'un ton ferme et, cette fois, il se retourna, ouvrit la porte de son appartement en l'envoyant claquer contre le mur et descendit les escaliers en courant. Il entendit le rire de Stiles à travers la ligne du téléphone et put bientôt l'entendre en vrai. Il était réellement là, à quelques mètres de lui et son cœur se serrait tout en battant plus vite, son estomac se retournait et donnait naissance à un essaim de papillons. Il poussa la porte de l'immeuble si fort qu'elle alla, elle aussi, claquer contre le mur, rebondissant et forçant Derek à l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne se referme sous le rebond. Stiles était à une dizaine de mètres, téléphone contre son oreille, à un pas de la Jeep, ses yeux bruns s'illuminèrent quand ils tombèrent sur Derek et un sourire, un vrai, un beau, un rayonnant, naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Salut, Derek. » Sa voix se doubla entre le téléphone et la réalité. Maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui, Derek ne savait pas comment agir. Il voulait se précipiter vers lui et l'embrasser, il voulait le prendre doucement entre ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher. « Tu comptes marcher les dix derniers mètres, ou tu veux que je le fasse ? » plaisanta Stiles, mais Derek pouvait voir qu'il était nerveux.

Le loup baissa son téléphone, arrêtant la conversation avant de ranger l'appareil dans sa poche arrière. Puis, il fit un pas en avant. Stiles rangea à son tour son téléphone se redressant légèrement alors que Derek s'approchait. Ses pas étaient lents et bientôt, Stiles en fit un à son tour. « Tu m'as manqué, » dit le loup, essoufflé.

« Toi aussi, » répondit Stiles, et lorsqu'il prononça la dernière syllabe, sa main se posait contre la nuque de Derek. Avant qu'un d'eux n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'ils faisaient, leurs bras entouraient l'autre, serraient leurs corps ensemble et leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision.

Ce fut comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, sur ce même parking, des mois et des mois plus tôt. Tout en lèvres et langues et dents. Tout en soupirs et gémissements. Sauf que tout était meilleur, parce que ce baiser n'avait pas le goût d'un au revoir. C'était un bonjour, c'était une promesse de ce que seraient les jours à venir. Derek avait oublié combien la peau de Stiles était douce. Stiles avait oublié combien la chaleur de Derek était rassurante. Ils avaient tous deux oublié ce sentiment d'être exactement au bon endroit à faire exactement ce qu'ils étaient nés pour faire. Cette sensation de perfection, de plénitude. Comment avaient-ils pu la quitter ?

« Bordel, tu m'as manqué, » soupira Stiles alors qu'il quittait les lèvres de Derek pour respirer. Ses talons se reposèrent sur le sol, son front posé contre celui du loup, son souffle s'abattant sur les lèvres de celui-ci, mais il n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration. Il gardait les yeux fermés, comme si cela allait l'aider.

Derek eut un rire tout en souffle, chaud contre la joue de Stiles alors qu'il pencha la tête pour embrasser sa peau sans l'étouffer. « Toi aussi. Tellement.

\- Est-ce que je peux ne jamais repartir ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que –

\- Je veux. »

Avec un large sourire, Stiles prit le visage de Derek en coupe dans ses mains. Il l'écarta juste pour pouvoir voir ses yeux, essayant de mémoriser la couleur de ses iris à cet instant. C'était quelque chose dont il voulait se souvenir. Les bras de Derek étaient toujours enlacés autour de sa taille, le maintenant proche. Stiles ne pensa même pas à combien il était proche de Derek, ni à comme il laissait Derek être proche de lui, ni à comment il n'aurait jamais été aussi détendu dans une telle position il y a un an. C'était différent. C'était Derek. C'était normal et naturel et juste et parfait. Et il pouvait enfin se laisser aller à le ressentir.

Lentement, il approcha le visage du loup du sien. Leurs sourires élargissaient leurs lèvres, illuminaient leurs visages. Quand ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, c'était doux et lent, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient tout le temps du monde. C'était aussi calme que le lever du jour, aussi paisible que le monde après un orage. Les étoiles, lorsqu'elles se lèveraient lors des nuits à venir, ne riraient pas, ne souriraient pas, mais elles auraient le goût de la maison et le silence de la paix, la douceur de la caresse d'un pouce contre une joue et la force d'une étreinte qui a trop attendu.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda Derek à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Stiles. Celui-ci hocha la tête, sa bouche frôlant celle de Derek à cette distance. « D'accord. » Il s'écarta, mais garda une de ses mains pressée contre le dos de Stiles. Il se sentait incapable de le lâcher. Il regarda la Jeep, « Tes affaires ? » demanda-t-il. L'autre hocha la tête et recula lentement jusqu'à la voiture, lorsque la main de Derek glissa de son dos, il la prit dans la sienne. D'une main il prit son sac sur la plage arrière et le tira. À peine fut-il dehors que Derek s'en empara. Stiles sourit et ne dit rien en prenant l'autre sac. Il y avait quelque chose de chaud en lui, un doux feu dans son ventre et contre sa main.

Il releva à nouveau les yeux sur l'immeuble, s'arrêtant sur le balcon au sommet qui marquait l'appartement du loup. Ce n'était pas comme reconnaitre le paysage de Boston. Ce n'était pas comme la première fois qu'il était rentré à Beacon Hills. C'était heureux. Ça lui donnait envie de sourire et de soupirer de contentement. Il supposa que c'était ce que les gens entendaient quand ils parlaient de cette sensation de rentrer chez soi, de ce plaisir de reconnaitre les rues et les façades, de se dire, _c'est ici_ , _c'est là que je suis censé être_. Et Stiles comprit qu'il avait parcouru des miles et des miles à la recherche de ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

« Quelle perte de temps, » dit-il, sans remarquer qu'il le disait à voix haute.

La tête de Derek eut un très léger mouvement de recul. Il observa Stiles, ses yeux bruns rivés sur l'immeuble et la réflexion dans son regard à laquelle il n'avait pas accès. « De quoi ? » osa-t-il demander. Il força sa main à ne pas se resserrer sur celle de l'autre.

Stiles sourit, comme amusé, ses yeux toujours levés. « Je viens de passer huit mois à chercher cet endroit. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus stupide ? Je crois qu'au fond, je savais depuis le début que c'était ce que je cherchais. Enfin, peut-être. Peut-être que je ne le savais pas. » Il avait les sourcils froncés et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. « C'est grave si je ne le savais pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Lorsqu'aucune réponse ne vient, il se tourna vers Derek. Le loup l'observait, incapable de le décoder. Il se demanda s'il avait perdu l'habitude, ou si Stiles ne faisait sens que pour lui-même à cet instant. « Pourquoi tu es revenu ? » s'entendit-il demander. Il devait demander. Il avait besoin de savoir.

« Je le voulais, » répondit facilement Stiles. Cela semblait tellement évident pour lui que Derek crut que son cœur n'allait pas tenir le choc. « Je voulais être avec toi. » Et le monde implosa. Ou du moins, quelque chose implosa à l'intérieur de Derek. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était et n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était ou non douloureux. Il dut fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Stiles souriait.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Pourquoi lui ? Huit mois passés dans un monde vaste, alors pourquoi lui ? Par défaut ?

Le sourire de Stiles ne s'évanouit pas sous la question, mais quelque chose changea dans son regard. Une affection tendre, plus brillante qu'une seconde plus tôt. Il tira sur la main de Derek alors qu'il faisait un pas vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. « J'ai froid, » dit-il et Derek le suivit sans un mot, son regard toujours interrogateur. Stiles lui tourna le dos, le tirant toujours par la main, Derek marcha un pas derrière lui jusqu'à l'appartement.

La porte du loft était ouverte quand ils arrivèrent sur le palier et Stiles sourit en se souvenant de la précipitation du loup au téléphone. Rien n'avait changé à l'intérieur. Mêmes meubles, même absence de décoration, même espace trop peu rempli, même lueur faible venant d'une vieille lampe posée sur la petite table carrée à côté du canapé, même ordinateur sur la table basse, même couverture et oreiller posés sur l'accoudoir du canapé, même odeur dans l'air. Stiles inspira profondément.

Derek resta immobile derrière lui, posa les sacs sur le sol et l'observa alors que les yeux de Stiles scannaient l'appartement. Il forçait ses doigts à rester figés entre les siens, il forçait son corps à ne pas se rapprocher du sien, son nez à ne pas se frotter dans ses cheveux. Il se permettait seulement d'inspirer de pleines bouffées de son odeur. Huit mois. Toute trace d'elle avait disparu du loft mais Derek n'en était pas moins addict.

« J'ai toujours froid, » dit soudainement Stiles en se retournant vers Derek. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent soudainement, comme s'il essayait de prendre autant de Stiles qu'il pouvait. Les mèches de cheveux brunes qui tombaient devant les yeux marrons, couleur d'un verre de whisky au soleil alors que la faible lumière de la lampe les éclairait. La peau qui avait perdu sa blancheur maladive d'autrefois. Les lèvres, légèrement sèches, qui souriaient avec un soupçon de malice jusque-là inconnu.

Après une seconde de silence, Stiles fit un pas vers Derek et lâcha sa main pour entourer ses bras autour de son torse et enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Celui-ci ne résista qu'une seconde avant de serrer Stiles contre lui, avant de frotter son nez dans ses cheveux et d'inspirer profondément son odeur, toute discrétion oubliée.

« Est-ce que je peux rester là pour toujours ? » demanda doucement Stiles, sa voix chaude contre le cou de Derek, ses lèvres douces alors qu'elles remuaient.

 _Toujours._ Derek garderait Stiles dans ses bras pour le reste de sa vie si celui-ci lui en laissait l'occasion. Il ne le quitterait plus du regard, ne perdrait plus son odeur, ni le son des battements de son cœur. Il voulait ça. S'il se laissait aller, il dirait qu'il en avait besoin. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Quand sa question resta sans réponse, Stiles s'écarta, lentement, comme s'il n'osait pas regarder l'expression du visage de Derek. Celui-ci essayait de ne rien laisser transparaitre, mais avec Stiles si proche de lui, avec son cœur si exposé, il savait que son expression le trahirait.

Il y avait tellement d'hésitation dans les yeux bleus que c'en était douloureux. La question qu'il avait posée au pied de l'immeuble était toujours présente dans son regard. Stiles se redressa, gardant ses mains sur les côtés de Derek. « C'est toi, » affirma-t-il, « parce que … parce que je t'appelle presque tous les jours. Parce que tu es la seule personne que j'ai envie d'appeler. D'accord, j'appelle Lydia quand j'ai une question sur pourquoi l'océan est salé, ou le ciel est bleu, mais c'est différent, c'est parce qu'elle sait et que je veux savoir, mais si je veux parler, c'est toi que j'appelle. Je t'appelle toujours. Quand je n'allais pas bien, c'est avec toi que j'imaginais être. C'est toujours à toi que je pensais. À chaque fois. Personne d'autre.

\- Est-ce que tu as essayé d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je ne voulais pas appeler Scott, ou Isaac, ou Lydia.

\- Et quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre pour savoir que c'est avec toi que je veux être, Derek, » claqua Stiles. Il n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du visage du plus âgé et celui-ci pouvait voir quelque chose bruler au fond de ses pupilles. « Tu penses que je ne peux pas faire un choix ? J'ai passé huit mois à essayer de _ne pas_ te choisir. Ça ne marche pas ! » Il y avait un sourire sur ses lèvres. Une de ses mains quitta Derek pour prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. Il s'écarta juste assez pour passer un morceau de papier devant le visage de Derek. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils alors que sa vue faisait le point.

 _Christie, 070-555-678, xxx._

Derek sentit quelque chose bouillir en lui. « C'est une fille de la fac d'Isaac qui m'a donné ça à Halloween. La seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en voyant ça, c'était qu'à trois chiffres près, c'était ton numéro à toi. Après … » Il inspira profondément, baissant le bout de papier et le regardant un instant avant de relever les yeux dans ceux de Derek. « Après, j'ai pensé à combien j'aurais voulu que ce soit la façon dont tu me donnes ton numéro. J'ai pensé à combien ça aurait été plus simple si je t'avais rencontré à une soirée d'Halloween, à la fac, parce que tu rendais visite à Isaac, avec qui je partageais un cours … et à comment j'aurais juste eu à t'appeler, et les choses auraient été tellement plus simples. Ça n'aurait pas été délicat. Ça n'aurait pas été compliqué. Ça aurait été évident. _C'est_ évident. » Sa voix finit dans un murmure et Derek posa son front contre le sien.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il l'avait convaincu, alors il continua. « Je ne te choisis pas parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à choisir. Je te choisis parce que je le veux, je veux être là, avec toi, et je … » _Et je ne suis pas censé vouloir ça, mais c'est comme ça._ « Derek, ne laisse pas les cinq dernières années de ma vie m'empêcher d'avoir ça. »

 _Ça_. Stiles se demanda si Derek comprenait ce que _ça_ impliquait pour lui.

Il sentit les mains sur ses hanches resserrer leur emprise à ses mots, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Derek, le défiant du regard en mordant l'intérieur de ses joues. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si celui-ci changeait d'avis maintenant.

« D'accord, » souffla seulement Derek, souffle brulant frappant les lèvres de Stiles avant qu'il ne les capture avec les siennes. Le plus jeune remonta ses mains le long du corps de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient passées derrière sa nuque, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit accroché à lui comme s'il n'allait jamais lâcher. Parce qu'il pouvait enfin ne plus jamais lâcher.

C'était rapide et Stiles s'essoufflait à chaque seconde, sans arriver à en avoir quelque chose à faire. Il sentit les mains de Derek monter et descendre dans son dos, incapables de rester à un endroit, comme si elles devaient parcourir son corps, comme si elles avaient passé une vie entière à attendre de le faire. Et pourtant, elles étaient douces, caressaient, hésitaient encore sur ce qui leur était offert. Une des mains de Stiles agrippa les cheveux de Derek, maintenant son visage proche du sien avec l'inquiétude qu'il s'écarte.

 _Ralentit_. Derek ne voulait que gouter encore plus les lèvres de Stiles, sa bouche, sa langue. Il essayait de s'accrocher au peu d'esprit qui lui restait. _Ralentit_. Lorsque Stiles releva encore un peu plus son bras, son t-shirt se leva et les doigts de Derek glissèrent sur la peau fraiche du bas de son dos. Il y posa sa main à plat, sa paume étendue sur la peau douce de Stiles. _Ralentit._ Lorsqu'il glissa sa main en une caresse le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Stiles soupira contre ses lèvres. _Ral - et puis, merde._

Leurs torses furent pressés l'un conte l'autre alors que Derek attirait Stiles plus près de lui. Ce dernier eut une exclamation de surprise, mais ne laissa pas le loup s'écarter, prenant son visage dans ses mains, l'embrassant plus profondément, plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce que Derek perde à nouveau l'esprit. Stiles s'appuya entre les épaules et le cou du loup pour s'élever à sa hauteur. Les bras de Derek le soulevèrent sans difficulté du sol et, comme un réflexe, Stiles prit appuie avec ses jambes sur ses hanches jusqu'à le dépasser, forçant Derek à pencher la tête en arrière pour pouvoir continuer de l'embrasser.

Derek sentit son dos heurter le mur sans comprendre comment il s'en était rapproché. Les lèvres de Stiles quittèrent les siennes pour embrasser ses joues, ses tempes, chaque centimètre de son visage. Il soupira, reprenant sa respiration. Il entendait le cœur de Stiles battre à toute vitesse sentait son propre cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique.

Il inversa leur position, pressant Stiles contre le mur en capturant ses lèvres à nouveau. L'exclamation de Stiles lui parvint à travers un nuage compact et épais et il mit quelques secondes à s'écarter. « Ça va ? » se souvint-il de demander.

Stiles avait les yeux fermés et respirait lourdement. « Oui, » dit-il avant de clore à nouveau la distance qui les séparait.

Derek trébucha d'un pas en arrière quand Stiles se poussa du mur avec une main. Il sentit le sourire contre ses lèvres et entendit le léger rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge. « Recule, » murmura Stiles. Derek recula, ses pieds le guidant sans qu'il ait besoin de réfléchir à où il allait. L'arrière de ses genoux rencontrèrent le lit et il s'y assit, entrainant Stiles par-dessus lui. Il recula jusqu'à la tête de lit, jambes tendues et Stiles à califourchon sur elles.

Les mains de Derek montèrent sous le t-shirt à manche longue de Stiles. Les mains de ce dernier quittèrent son loup pour prendre les bords de son t-shirt. Il le tira par-dessus sa tête avant de le jeter sur le sol. Les mains de Derek restèrent écartées de sa peau, en suspend, flottant à quelques centimètres de son corps comme incertaines de pouvoir le toucher.

Doucement, Stiles prit les mains de Derek dans les siennes et les posa sur ses flancs. Il savait que le plus âgé pouvait sentir les cicatrices en demi-lune sous ses paumes. Il le voyait dans son regard et se demanda ce que Derek pouvait voir dans le sien en cet instant. Stiles se recula jusqu'à se tenir droit. « Est-ce que tu peux regarder ? » demanda-t-il.

Derek n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi il parlait. Il baissa les yeux qu'il avait résolument gardé dans les bruns et regarda le torse scarifié de Stiles. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents, les cicatrices plus épouvantables que dans son souvenir, plus douloureuses et plus nombreuses vues de près. Ces quatre lettres gravées par-dessus son cœur, encore plus horrifiantes que la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elles. Peut-être qu'il s'était convaincu qu'il les avait imaginées.

Il releva ses yeux dans les bruns et ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, avant que Stiles ne se penche pour l'embrasser et qu'il lui rende son baiser.

Et ce fut à nouveau rapide, faisant tourner leurs têtes jusqu'au vertige. Derek n'avait jamais pu être saoul ou drogué, mais il était certain que c'était l'effet qu'il aurait ressenti s'il l'avait pu. Il laissa Stiles lui retirer son t-shirt, embrasser son cou, l'attirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sous lui, dos contre le matelas. Il garda ses yeux fermés, ses sens trop submergés pour en supporter plus. Il se sentait prendre feu de l'intérieur, et chaque endroit que Stiles frôlait du bout des lèvres s'embrasait, chaque centimètre de peau en contact avec la sienne s'enflammait. Pour la première fois, le feu ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais cela aurait peut-être dû être l'indice lui faisant comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsque Derek ouvrit les yeux, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Stiles, il ne le reconnut pas.

Une ombre. Il eut l'impression que les yeux bruns regardaient à travers lui lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, lors d'un court instant. « Stiles ?

\- Hmm, » fit celui-ci, ses lèvres venant gouter la peau du torse de Derek à nouveau. Un mouvement expert qui frigorifia le loup. Il se sentit malade.

« Stiles, arrête, » dit-il en se redressant, d'une voix essoufflée, peut-être trop basse pour que l'humain l'entende.

La bouche de Stiles captura la peau de son cou, alors que sa main montait caresser les cheveux défaits et Derek oublia presque, pendant quelques secondes, ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis, la deuxième main de Stiles passa sous la ceinture de son jean. Il attrapa son poignet et retira sa main. « Stiles, arrête, regarde-moi.

\- Laisse-moi faire, je sais m'y prendre, » susurra-t-il contre son oreille. Derek remarqua alors combien ses battements de cœur étaient réguliers.

Il serra les dents et repoussa Stiles, faisant basculer son corps sur le côté, le rejetant de l'autre côté du lit avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas loin de lui. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de la monter rageusement dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant comme pour retirer de la poussière. « Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'exclama Stiles.

Derek se baissa pour ramasser son t-shirt et entendit Stiles se redresser pour s'assoir. Il enfila le vêtement alors que Stiles s'approchait de lui, mais il s'écarta avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'humain, ses mots sortirent avec plus de véhémence qu'il ne l'avait prévu. « Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de ça ! »

Stiles le regarda sans comprendre, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées, et Derek s'en voulait tellement pour ça. « De quoi tu parles ? Tu –

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il ne se passerait rien ! Pas si tu –

\- Je suis déjà à toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?! » explosa soudainement Stiles.

« Je veux que tu le veuilles ! » hurla Derek en retour. Il attrapa le t-shirt à manche longue encore sur le sol et le jeta à Stiles. Celui-ci l'attrapa, mais ne le remit pas. « Et tu n'es pas à moi, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

Un rire amer s'échappa du fond de la gorge de Stiles. « C'est pas la première chose qui t'est venue à l'esprit. » Son ton celui-ci d'un arnaqueur ayant réussi son tour.

« Arrête ça. Je t'ai laissé partir. Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Tu es ici parce que tu le veux, pas parce que tu appartiens à qui que ce soit. » Sa tête tournait pour une toute autre raison. Il se sentait malade. Il se sentait sale. Il ne comprenait plus rien, et certainement pas la lueur qui habitait les yeux de Stiles à cet instant.

« Et c'était pas ce que tu attendais depuis le début ? » Derek était trop sonné pour répondre. « Dis-moi vraiment pourquoi tu viens de me repousser. C'est parce que je te dégoûte toujours, c'est ça ?

\- Je t'ai dit que tu ne me dégoutais pas, que tu ne m'as jamais dégoûté.

\- Alors quoi ? » demanda Stiles avec véhémence. « C'est de la pitié ? Trop pitié du pauvre petit gamin pour pouvoir le baiser ? C'est ça le problème, Derek ?!

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça, » répondit Derek, calmement, ne pouvant que secouer la tête de gauche à droite en fixant Stiles sans le reconnaitre.

« C'est parce que tu veux plus ?! Tu veux vraiment tout me prendre, c'est ça ?! Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Oh, non ! Tu ne peux pas juste te contenter de mon corps. Tu veux plus. Tu veux mon corps _et_ ma volonté. Tu veux absolument tout de moi. Et il me restera quoi après, Derek ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il reste de moi après tout ça ?! » Derek ne pouvait que secouer la tête.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?! C'est quoi ton problème, putain ?! Pourquoi tu ne peux juste pas –

\- Parce que je t'aime ! » hurla finalement Derek. La surprise s'inscrit sur les traits de Stiles, faisant disparaitre ce qui s'y trouvait avant. Les oreilles du loup bourdonnaient dans le soudain silence. Il réalisait à peine ce qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'il recommença à parler. « Je t'aime, » et sa voix était si sûre qu'il s'étonna lui-même, « alors je refuse de te faire du mal ou de profiter de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je pourrais vouloir quoique ce soit qui te fasse du mal ? »

Stiles continua de le regarder incrédule quelques instants, puis, soudainement, il explosa de rire. Un rire puissant, provenant du fond de ses tripes, aux accents amers et cruels, si loin du rire que Derek lui connaissait, si loin de Stiles qu'un inconnu avait pris sa place. Ce n'était pas même le Stiles qu'il avait rencontré devant la clinique, dont les chaines réfléchissaient le soleil en attendant d'être brisées. Ce n'était pas une froideur défensive et un regard trop perçant. C'était quelque chose d'entièrement différent.

« Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu es amoureux de moi ? » dit Stiles, sa voix encore à moitié plongée dans ce rire sombre. « Toi ? Un alpha ? Amoureux de moi ? » Il secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. « Sérieusement ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux pour être en paix avec toi-même ? »

Lorsque Derek comprit que Stiles attendait une réponse, il était encore sous le choc. « Je sais ce que je ressens.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis si con que ça ?

\- Je ne –

\- Ou bien c'est toi qui est complètement stupide ? » Sa voix semblait hésiter entre l'amertume, l'exaspération et l'amusement. « C'est ça, non ? » demanda-t-il devant le silence de Derek. « Tu n'es qu'un putain d'idiot ? Tu penses _sincèrement_ qu'on peut tomber amoureux de moi ? Ce n'est pas putain de possible, Derek ! » Il avait craché son nom comme s'il était empoisonné.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Stiles partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et fit quelques pas loin du loup. Ce dernier ne pouvait que regarder sans aucune idée de quoi faire. Stiles se redressa, tant de rage brulait dans ses yeux que Derek oublia comment respirer. Un sourire tordu de colère arqua l'un des coins de sa bouche alors qu'il secouait lentement la tête. « Tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que tu penses vraiment être le premier à me sortir un truc pareil.

« _Je ne suis pas comme les autres, Stiles. Crois-moi. Moi – moi, je suis amoureux de toi. Moi je t'aime_! » Il souffla comme on crache quelque chose qui nous dégoute. « Une putain de blague. Tu m'aimes, Derek ? Alors, quoi ?! Tu te lasseras de planter tes griffes entre mes côtes dans un an au lieu de trois mois ? Tu t'excuseras quand je tacherai tes draps de sang ?! Tu m'embrasseras après coup ?! J'ai arrêté d'être naïf il y a longtemps ! Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu ne peux pas m'avoir comme ça !

\- Est-ce que je t'ai donné une seule raison de douter de moi ? Juste une ? » demanda Derek d'une voix calme et posée, se reprenant enfin, défiant Stiles du regard.

Quelque chose s'écroula au fond des yeux de Stiles. C'était léger, subtile, mais Derek ne le manqua pas. Il avait passé trop de temp à faire attention au moindre détail de ses expressions pour ne pas le voir. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Stiles, mais il décida de se jeter dans cette brèche. « Stiles, laisse-moi t'aider. »

Le sourire qui s'étala sur les lèvres de Stiles était brisé et des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux, mais ne tombèrent pas. Lentement, il commença à secouer la tête de droite à gauche. La colère avait disparu, mais Derek ne pensait pas que ce qui la remplaçait était mieux. « Non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Je – »

Stiles ferma les yeux et ses paupières firent couler deux larmes sur ses joues. Derek les observa tomber rapidement avant de ralentir pour pendre sur sa mâchoire. Il voulait tendre la main et les écarter, les faire disparaitre. Il voulait calmer Stiles et lui faire savoir que peu importe ce qu'il lui arrivait, tout irait bien, tout irait mieux.

Lorsque les yeux bruns s'ouvrirent à nouveau, la colère était revenue, mais différente, douloureuse. Son sourire était amer, mais sa voix tremblait, loin de la colère froide et décidée de plus tôt, celle-ci coulait dans ses veines et brulait sur son passage en détruisant tout. « Tu sais en qui j'avais confiance ? Mes parents. Et tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ils m'ont juste abandonné. » Il souffla un rire et ne le laissa pas se changer en sanglot. Il inspira profondément. « Si tu savais comme je les déteste. Je ne suis pas censé les détesté, mais c'est le cas. Je déteste mon père pour avoir pensé que sa vie était moins importante que celle de cette fille. Je déteste ma mère pour avoir fait confiance à ces monstres. Tu comprends ça ?! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je les déteste. _Ça_ , » dit-il en écartant les bras sur son torse nu, « c'est de _leur putain de faute_. Je n'irai _jamais_ mieux et je les déteste pour ça !

\- Stiles –

\- Et je te déteste, Derek ! Putain, je te déteste tellement ! » De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il disait ces mots à travers des dents serrées. « T'as même pas idée de combien je te déteste. Tu – c'est de ta faute ! Je n'ai _aucune idée_ de ce qui est en train de se passer et je – je ne comprends plus _rien_ de ce qui m'arrive et tu as tout rendu si – si – c'était plus simple de ne rien être ! Tellement putain de plus simple ! Maintenant je – je suis juste ça, » sa voix disparut dans un souffle. « Je suis qu'un putain de désastre. Je suis … je ne sais même pas par où commencer et … pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas juste me prendre comme n'importe quel autre ? J'étais rien, mais au moins c'était simple et je – je ne veux plus me sentir comme ça.

\- Comment ? » demanda Derek doucement. Stiles ne répondit pas, ses yeux fermés, ses dents serrées et la douleur partout sur son visage. « Comment ? » répéta-t-il à peine plus fort.

« Je suis tellement putain de perdu, » répondit finalement Stiles, ses joues mouillées, ses bras ballants et ses épaules tombantes. Il semblait soudainement si fatigué. Comme si la colère avait fini de tout ravager et qu'il n'était plus que ruines et cendres. « Je te déteste, » souffla-t-il et son cœur manqua un battement parce qu'il mentit.

« Je vais t'aider, » lui promit Derek. Stiles le fixa, et c'était comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi ressentir, comme si maintenant que la rage était passée, que les larmes avaient coulé, il ne restait plus rien en lui. Juste un peu d'espoir au fond de ses yeux, alors qu'il regardait Derek comme s'il le suppliait de lui faire croire à sa promesse.

Stiles fit un pas hésitant en avant, son corps si épuisé qu'il sembla trébucher et Derek s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe contre lui. Les bras du loup le maintenaient debout et Stiles ferma les yeux, se laissant aller, laissant Derek prendre soin de lui, s'autorisant à être faible, s'autorisant à le croire, à lui faire confiance et tant pis s'il devait en mourir.

Lorsque Stiles parla à nouveau, sa voix était plus basse qu'un murmure. « Cora m'a dit que tu m'aimais seulement parce que tu pouvais m'aider. Alors … alors je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir aller mieux, parce que je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes. » Son cœur lui faisait mal, et Stiles n'était même plus capable d'en trouver l'origine.

« C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu n'ais jamais dite, » répondit Derek. Un rire épuisé s'échappa de sa gorge et Stiles appuya son front contre la clavicule du loup, se concentrant sur la chaleur contre lui pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas froid.

Les bras de Derek l'entourèrent, d'abord légers et presque fantomatiques, puis plus fermement. « Je vais t'aider. Tu vas aller mieux. Et je ne te quitterais que si tu me le demandes.

\- Tu viens de t'engager pour l'éternité.

\- J'espère bien. »

.

.

* * *

Merci de _ne pas_ venir me taper. Je vais faire en sorte que la suite arrive vite. Désolé.

En tout cas, merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, merci de vos commentaires (en particulier les guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre), ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que cette histoire vous plait.

.

.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Tous les clichés

.

.

 **Chapitre 22 : Tous les clichés**

.

.

Stiles se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose bouger. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il eut du mal à regarder autour de lui. Le matelas bougea à nouveau et il vit la silhouette de Derek faire le tour du lit. Il ferma les yeux, mais se tourna en direction de la cuisine, écoutant les bruits qu'y faisait le loup.

Pendant un instant, et bien qu'il sache parfaitement où il se trouvait, Stiles fut perdu. Son esprit était épuisé, plus lent qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les rouages de son cerveau refusaient de se mettre en marche. Un moment, il crut qu'il avait rêvé le road-trip, mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Lorsque les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire, les choses commencèrent à être plus claires.

Il se souvint se garer devant l'immeuble et appeler le loup, sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il écoutait sa voix essayer péniblement de décrire le ciel. Il s'était penché dans sa voiture pour l'apercevoir sur le balcon, il s'était retenu de rire quand Derek avait enfin baissé les yeux sur la Jeep. Son cœur aurait pu ne pas survivre le choc de le sentir à nouveau contre lui. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas oublier.

Puis, il se souvint des cris. Stiles revoyait l'incompréhension dans le regard de Derek alors qu'il était incapable d'arrêter ses mots. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, parce qu'à ce moment, il n'avait pas seulement mal, il n'était pas seulement triste, il était en colère. Il en voulait au monde entier. Il savait que sa vie était ruinée, il l'avait vu venir petit à petit, un peu plus chaque jour, il s'était vu chuter sans fin et la lumière disparaitre. Puis, quand bien même les choses s'étaient arrangées, cette évidence était restée. Stiles était ruiné. Aucune question. Aucune émotion. Juste un fait. Et il avait passé des mois sur la route, seul avec lui-même, assez de temps pour réaliser combien tout ça, tout ce qu'il avait vécu était anormal, était injuste. Évidemment, il l'avait toujours su, mais il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à penser à combien sa vie aurait pu être différente, à tout ce qu'on lui avait volé à jamais et à quel point il était ruiné, gâché, mort. Et pour ça, Stiles était plus que triste, ou atterré, ou blessé, il était en colère. Et cette rage, la veille, l'avait anéanti.

Et il se sentait toujours anéanti. Son corps était épuisé comme après les fois où la panique l'avait submergé, comme lorsqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que dormir et vomir et avoir froid. Il utilisa le peu de force qu'il sentait en lui pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il essayait de se souvenir de la façon dont Derek l'avait pris dans ses bras, de la façon dont il était resté et avait essayé de l'aider malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire.

En se souvenant de ses propres mots, Stiles se demanda s'il les avait réellement pensés. Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il en avait voulu à Derek, ou à lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du cheminement exact de ses pensées, des sensations qu'avaient ressenti son corps quand il avait posé les doigts sur la peau nue de Derek, quand son esprit s'était tu sous le contact. Quelque chose de flou, l'impression de quitter son propre corps et soudainement plus rien d'autre que le lit contre lui. Toucher du bout des doigts quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre, peu importe qu'il le veuille ou non. Peut-être que s'ils avaient vraiment essayé … mais une avalanche s'était abattue sur Stiles. La colère dans les yeux de Derek, son dégout, l'avait fait exploser. Stiles ne savait pas qu'il avait cette rage en lui et il se demanda ce qu'il y avait d'autre qu'il ignorait sur lui-même.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. La main de Derek se posa sur lui et il sursauta, ses yeux tombant sur le visage du loup. « Hey, » murmura celui-ci. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Stiles serra les mâchoires avant de se forcer à avaler sa salive. Il s'empêcha de fermer à nouveau les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. « Shh, » fit Derek en remarquant ses efforts. « Dors, » lui dit-il, mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. C'était Derek, sa sécurité, mais il avait peur. Il avait peur du cauchemar qui devait l'attendre, peur de se réveiller dans un appartement vide, peur du froid, peur de lui-même.

La main de Derek monta jusqu'à ses cheveux, traçant de doux cercles sur son crâne et caressant les mèches emmêlées. « Tout va bien, » murmura Derek et Stiles le crut. Il ferma les yeux alors que son corps frissonnait.

Il regretta la main du loup au moment où elle partit, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Quelques instants plus tard, un poids lui tomba dessus. Derek étendait une autre couverture sur lui. « C'est mieux ? » demanda-t-il doucement avant de se baisser à nouveau, s'asseyant par terre pour être au même niveau que Stiles. Sa main était à nouveau dans ses cheveux, de douces caresses pour le bercer.

Même après que Stiles se soit endormi, Derek resta à côté de lui, la pâte à pancakes à moitié préparée attendant sur le comptoir de la cuisine, oubliée. Les yeux de Stiles étaient cernés, et pourtant, Derek savait qu'il avait dormi. Il l'avait regardé faire une longue partie de la nuit. Il avait mis longtemps à s'endormir, malgré la fatigue qui semblait habiter son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer assez.

Après un long moment, Derek se releva et continua de préparer le déjeuner, essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible et gardant son ouïe alerte pour le moindre signe de réveil ou de cauchemar. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à faire, il resta appuyé sur le comptoir à observer Stiles. Des phrases de la nuit précédente ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire, l'assaillant de dizaines de questions qu'il doutait de pouvoir poser.

Deux heures devaient avoir passé lorsqu'il entendit la respiration de Stiles se troubler et son cœur s'accélérer. Les yeux bruns s'ouvrirent, paupières lourdes, son regard parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux, analysant les détails, ses sourcils se froncèrent sous le poids de ses réflexions. Derek s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'accroupit devant le lit. Stiles se redressa sur un coude. « Bonjour, Derek, » dit-il d'une voix cassée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bonjour, Stiles. Tu as faim ? » demanda le loup sans espoir. Stiles grimaça et Derek lui offrit un petit sourire. « Tu peux te lever ? »

Stiles bougea avec empressement et Derek posa une main sur son épaule à travers les couvertures. « Ça va, du calme, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Prends ton temps.

\- Je vais bien, » dit Stiles. Derek sentit son regard se durcir et Stiles serra les dents. « Presque, » ajouta-t-il. Stiles se releva doucement, jusqu'à être assis, les pieds sur le sol et Derek debout face à lui.

Ce dernier le laissa aller jusqu'à la table seul, sans l'aider, même s'il grimaçait en voyait le corps de Stiles chanceler à chaque pas. Il s'écroula sur une chaise, sa respiration trop lourde pour le peu d'effort qu'il venait d'accomplir. Derek essaya de ne pas y penser, déposant seulement les pancakes sur la table et en servant un à Stiles. Celui-ci regarda la nourriture avec dégoût. « Essais de manger, mais ne force pas si tu ne le sens pas.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Stiles. Derek le regarda avec surprise. « C'est juste … » Il détourna le regard. « J'étais censé aller mieux. J'ai cru que j'allais mieux, mais –

\- Sti –

\- Non, attends, » l'interrompit-il d'une voix lente et fatiguée. Il inspira profondément, gardant les yeux toujours rivés sur la table. « J'ai cru que j'allais mieux, et je suis désolé que ça ne soit pas le cas. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ce que j'ai dis hier soir. Je ne … » Il releva les yeux dans ceux de Derek, plantant fermement son regard dans le sien. « Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, quand j'ai dit que je te détestais. Je ne le pensais pas. » Il marqua une pause, avala sa salive avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Je veux aller mieux. »

Derek attendit d'être sûr qu'il ait fini avant de parler. « Je te l'ai dit hier, je vais t'aider. Je t'aiderai aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

Stiles sourit en coin et ironisa, « On dirait que je viens de gagner un psy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu gagner ? » demanda Derek. Stiles le regarda comme s'il ne savait pas comment interpréter sa réponse. Derek lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là.

« Comment est-ce que les gens normaux appellent ça ? » dit Stiles après un moment.

Derek ne répondit pas, son esprit écrasé sous le poids d'un millier de doutes. Sur la meilleure chose à faire, sur celle qu'il voulait faire, celle qu'il pensait que Stiles voulait, sur cette situation et les lignes brouillées.

« Si …, » essaya Stiles, « si on veut tous les deux être avec l'autre, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu sais ce que c'est.

\- Je ne veux pas être le premier à le dire. Je veux que tu me demandes quelque chose. Quelque chose que je veux de toute manière.

\- C'est … » Derek soupira. « C'est ridicule, tu veux _vraiment_ que je fasse ça ?

\- Oui. Je veux toutes les expériences clichées, » répondit Stiles, ses lèvres arquées avec amusement. Derek aurait cru que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur de sérieux dans le coin de ses yeux. Il comprit que Stiles méritait tous les clichés.

Il rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne, leurs genoux entrant en contact. « Ça s'appelle un petit-ami. » Stiles sourit. « Tu veux être mon petit-ami ? » demanda-t-il sans arriver à croire qu'il venait réellement de prononcer ces mots. Stiles hocha la tête, sourire encore plus large. « Est-ce que je peux être le tien ? » Nouveau hochement de tête. Le cœur de Stiles papillonna dans sa poitrine et Derek sentit le sien lui répondre.

Il se pencha vers Stiles, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de sa joue. « Je peux ?

\- Est-ce qu'être mon petit-ami ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas besoin de demander ?

\- Je demanderai toujours.

\- Oui. » Derek embrassa doucement sa joue. Il la sentit se tendre sous le sourire de Stiles. Il s'écarta juste une seconde avant d'embrasser sa pommette. Puis, il se rassit dans sa chaise, posant sa main par-dessus celle de Stiles sur la table, avant de le regarder entremêler leurs doigts.

Derek observa son visage, la détente malgré la fatigue. « À quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-il, réalisant combien cette question lui avait manqué.

« Au fait que j'ai un souci de moins, maintenant, » répondit Stiles sans détacher les yeux de leurs mains. Plus il les regardait, plus ses paupières semblaient lourdes.

« Tu veux dormir ?

\- On ne devrait pas … je ne sais pas, parler ?

\- On aura le temps de parler quand tu te seras reposé. » Stiles hocha la tête et Derek se leva, tirant doucement sur sa main pour qu'il le suive. Stiles s'allongea et Derek le borda à nouveau dans les deux couvertures et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Alors seulement, il se leva et alla manger.

Il prit un livre, mais abandonna sa lecture lorsqu'il relut la même phrase pour la cinquième fois sans la comprendre. Il ferma les yeux et se contenta de respirer l'odeur de Stiles qui commençait à envahir tout son appartement. Il sourit. Puis, il prit son téléphone et regarda la dernière photo qu'il y avait enregistré, une qu'Isaac lui avait envoyée. _Devine qui se cache là-dessous. Indice : tu l'aimes._ Derrière une table sur laquelle se trouvait des verres en plastique et bien trop de bouteilles en verre, il y avait quelqu'un sous un épais drap blanc. Derek jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'homme endormi dans son lit.

 _Stiles est rentré. À quel point je dois te remercier pour ça ?_

Il essaya de relire la première phrase du chapitre en attendant que son téléphone ne vibre.

 _Autorise-moi à conduire ta voiture._

Derek pouffa de rire et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il pensa à ignorer la réponse d'Isaac quand Stiles bougea dans son sommeil. Tête basculée légèrement vers l'arrière, lèvres entrouvertes, cheveux bruns emmêlés et légèrement trop longs étendus sur l'oreiller.

 _D'accord._

« Avant de rentrer, je suis passé voir Isaac à Seattle, » dit Stiles alors qu'il essuyait la vaisselle que Derek lavait.

Stiles était rentré depuis trois jours. Les cernes sous ses yeux avaient disparu, comme sa fatigue, après presque deux jours à dormir.

Derek leva la tête vers lui en posant un verre à côté de l'évier. « Oui, il me l'a dit, » répondit-il. Stiles ne parut pas étonné, mais hocha la tête avant de poser l'assiette sèche par-dessus l'autre.

« C'est lui qui m'a expliqué pourquoi tu m'avais dit de partir. » Derek s'interrompit une seconde avant de poser les couverts propres à côté de l'évier. Puis, il se rinça les mains et coupa l'eau. « On avait trouvé un accord : on pose toutes les questions qu'on a en tête, même si c'est un sujet épineux, et si l'autre ne veut pas répondre, on passe à autre chose. » Il finit d'essuyer les couverts et les rangea dans le tiroir avant de se retourner vers Derek. « Je pense qu'on devrait faire ça. »

Derek ne dit rien, mais hocha la tête après un moment. « Tu veux commencer ? » Derek le regarda surprit et Stiles lui répondit avec un sourire hésitant. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as aucune question à me poser. »

Derek rangea les verres et les assiettes, en profitant pour lui tourner le dos et ne pas répondre immédiatement. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Stiles était appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Derek s'appuya contre le meuble de l'évier, juste en face de lui. « Commence, » lui dit-il.

Stiles hocha la tête lentement alors qu'il réfléchissait. Lorsqu'il prit une profonde inspiration, Derek serra les dents. « Pourquoi tu ne poses jamais de questions sur eux?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas de réponse, » répondit Derek du tac-au-tac. Les sourcils de Stiles se haussèrent. « Écoute, je … » Il soupira et bascula sa tête en arrière. « Je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne _peux_ pas y penser – j'ai envie de les retrouver et de leur arracher la peau à chaque fois que je pense à ce qu'ils ont pu te faire. » Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Stiles à nouveau, et fronça les sourcils devant son visage dénué d'expression. « Comment tu peux y penser et ne pas … Comment tu peux rester aussi stoïque face à tout ça ? »

Stiles l'observa un moment avant de dire. « Tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse, tu es sûr de la vouloir ? »

Derek inspira profondément et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Oui.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Les yeux bleu-gris s'écarquillèrent. Stiles le regarda et grimaça un instant après avoir parlé. « Enfin, ce que je veux dire … » Il laissa sa phrase trainer, ouvrit et ferma la bouche, incapable de trouver ses mots. Il soupira de frustration. « C'est pas que je me fiche de ce qu'ils m'ont fait. C'est juste … c'était comme ça. Si tu te convaincs que quelque chose est normal, peut-être que ça arrête de faire mal, non ?

\- Ça fonctionne ?

\- Vu ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir … non. » Il secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Après un instant, il ajouta. « Je n'y pense pas beaucoup. Et quand je le fais, j'ai parfois l'impression que ça ne me concerne pas vraiment. Comme si c'était arrivé à un personnage de film, tu vois ?

\- Oui, je vois, » répondit-il. Il y eut un silence avant que Derek ne demande. « Est-ce que c'est chacun son tour, ou … ?

\- Vas-y.

\- L'autre soir, tu as parlé de Cora. Tu as dit qu'elle t'avait dit que je – que je ne restais avec toi que parce que je pouvais t'aider. »

Stiles attendit qu'il continue, mais Derek s'arrêta là, alors il hocha la tête. « Oui, elle m'a dit ça, » répondit-il, sentant une légère boule dans sa gorge. Il croyait son loup lorsqu'il lui disait que c'était faux, mais il avait déjà deviné la question et avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau sept ans, quand un garçon deux ans plus vieux que lui et Scott les embêtaient à l'école et que ses parents lui demandaient d'où venait les bleus sur son bras.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ça ? »

Stiles détourna le regard, inspira profondément avant de soupirer. « Il y a trois jours. Je me suis arrêté à la station essence à l'entrée de la ville en venant chez toi. J'ai roulé tellement vite jusqu'ici que j'ai oublié de regarder la jauge et elle était proche de zéro. Je n'avais pas envie de tomber en panne à deux pâtés de maisons de chez toi, alors je m'y suis arrêté. Et elle était là … »

Il avait été à la station-service et elle avait été là lorsqu'il avait relevé les yeux de la pompe. Elle l'avait regardé plusieurs minutes, bouche bée, avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. _Je rentre. – Tu rentres où ?_ Elle n'avait pas pu croire qu'il utilisait le mot rentrer pour parler de Derek. Elle avait été persuadée qu'il voulait quelque chose de son frère, pas seulement le voir et être avec lui. Il avait compris qu'elle était incapable de croire qu'il revenait sans rien vouloir, rien d'autre qu'un sourire, qu'une embrassade, que se sentir en sécurité. _Mon frère est ce genre de gars qui adoptent tous les chiens abandonnés aux bords des routes. Il aime ça. Il les aime comme ça. Les causes désespérées. Il a besoin d'aider les autres. Tu penses qu'il t'aime ? Tu te trompes. Il aime le fait de t'aider. Le gamin enchainé devant la clinique qui a vécu l'enfer et s'attend à vivre l'enfer, c'est lui qu'il aime. Seulement lui._ Stiles n'avait rien répondu et Cora n'avait pas ajouté quoique ce soit d'autre.

Stiles serra les dents une seconde avant de continuer. « On s'est parlé rapidement. Elle m'a dit que tu n'aimais que ceux que tu pouvais aider. Eux seulement. » Le loup garda le silence, ses sourcils froncés alors qu'il fixait le sol. « Ne lui en veux pas. » Derek lui jeta un regard étonné. « Je ne veux pas que tu lui en veuilles à cause de moi.

\- Elle n'avait pas à dire ça.

\- Elle avait probablement ses raisons.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu la défends ? » demanda Derek dans un rire proche de l'agacement.

Stiles l'observa un instant, et la colère de Derek s'atténua. « Je ne veux pas que tu lui en veuilles à cause de moi, » répéta-t-il. Son loup finit par acquiescer. « Une autre question ? »

Derek réfléchit un instant, laissant ses yeux se balader sur le loft alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Tu veux regarder un film ?

\- Toujours, » répondit Stiles avec un sourire.

.

xx

.

« Alison et Scott sont tous les deux à Los Angeles. Il suit un cursus pour être vétérinaire, et je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'elle fait. Je me déconnecte toujours quand Scott parle d'elle, » avoua Derek et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant qu'il faisait la même chose.

Aucun d'eux ne s'était levé pour allumer la lampe quand la nuit les avait rattrapés au milieu du quatrième film. « Tu sais qu'Isaac est à Seattle et que Lydia est à Boston. Malia et Cora sont restées en ville. Elles ont emménagé ensemble à la fin de l'été. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment elles ne se sont pas encore entre-tuées, mais ça semble fonctionner. Elles pensent à reprendre un café en ville, le propriétaire actuel veut vendre pour partir en retraite. »

Stiles hocha la tête en prenant en compte l'information. « Et quels sont les derniers monstres en ville ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Les choses sont calmes depuis quelques mois. Ça arrive. » Son pouce caressait distraitement le dos de la main de Stiles. L'écran de l'ordinateur s'éteint alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avait fait un mouvement pour lancer un autre film.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand ça recommencera ? Maintenant que tout le monde est parti ? »

Derek interrompit son mouvement pendant une seconde, puis, il haussa une épaule. « Ça dépendra de ce qui nous tombe dessus, » supposa-t-il. Il n'aimait pas penser à ça. Après qu'une si grande partie de la meute soit partie, Satomi lui avait conseillé d'engendrer de nouveaux bêtas, mais il avait été incapable de le faire. « Si quoique ce soit de trop grave arrive, ils reviendront, » ajouta-t-il sans une once de doute.

« Tu me laisseras aider ? » demanda Stiles, tournant la tête vers Derek.

Ce dernier se tourna aussi vers lui et l'observa un instant. « Oui. » Stiles sourit.

« Est-ce que tu veux dormir ? » Derek sourit.

« Oui. » Stiles se leva et tira sur sa main pour que le loup le suive. Il ne la lâcha que pour se changer en pyjama. Derek lui tourna le dos pour mettre le sien et pendant un instant, Stiles pensa qu'il allait quitter la pièce, s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Mais le loup resta dans la chambre. Il ne se tourna pas vers Stiles alors qu'il enlevait ses vêtements et les remplaçaient par d'autres, plus légers et plus larges.

Stiles regarda le t-shirt à manches-longues qu'il tenait dans la main et celui à manches-courtes que Derek venait de jeter sur le lit après l'avoir enlevé. Ses yeux remontèrent encore une fois sur Derek, toujours de dos, et il repensa à son regard, quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait découvert son torse. Il inspira profondément et enfila le t-shirt à manches-courtes.

Il reposa les yeux sur Derek et remarqua que celui-ci faisait semblant d'être occupé par quelque chose pour ne pas se retourner. Il tira la couverture pour s'allonger et, seulement alors, son loup se retourna pour faire de même.

Stiles garda les bras hors de la couverture, mais les yeux de Derek ne s'attardèrent pas sur eux, comme s'ils ne remarquaient rien. La façon dont le loup ne faisait que regarder son visage ne semblait même pas forcée. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que les bras de Derek l'entourent et sourit en sentant le corps de celui-ci se détendre en un soupir.

« Bonne nuit, Derek.

\- Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

.

xx

.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? » demanda Derek sans même prendre la peine de dire bonjour à sa sœur. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le dévisageant depuis la dernière marche de l'escalier, à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée de son appartement devant laquelle son frère se trouvait.

« Tu m'as attendu ici combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Cora. » Le ton de l'ainé était ferme. Elle retint un soupir et bougea les clés dans sa main en avançant vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et entra, Derek sur ses pas. Elle posa les sacs de courses sur la table avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Alors il est rentré, » remarqua-t-elle en enlevant sa veste.

« Tu aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas ? » demanda Derek, contrôlant visiblement la colère dans sa voix.

Cora haussa une épaule. « Tu ne penses pas que ça aurait été mieux pour toi ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux penser ça ? » Cora ne répondit pas. « Pourquoi tu lui as dit que je n'aimais que les gens qui ont besoin d'aide ? »

Elle força un rire amer à quitter sa gorge. « Donc, il t'a tout répété.

\- Réponds juste à ma question.

\- Je dois répondre à mon frère ou à mon alpha ? » demanda-t-elle, les traits de son visage figés dans un masque dur. Derek haussa les sourcils et la dévisagea un moment. Puis, il soupira et s'assit sur une chaise, à côté de la table. Il regarda sa sœur et celle-ci finit par s'assoir.

« J'en ai marre de ne pas te comprendre, » finit-il par avouer. Cora détourna le regard, essayant de rester inaccessible et Derek se souvint subitement de la petite fille de neuf ans qui tournait la tête et fronçait les sourcils en pensant que cela empêcherait ses larmes d'être vues. Il aurait aimé avoir été là pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas à agir ainsi. Mais il avait cru que le feu l'avait emportée avec le reste, et maintenant, Cora était juste en colère. « Pourquoi tu es toujours en colère ? »

Sa question sembla surprendre Cora. Quelque chose s'adoucit dans son regard. « Je ne le suis pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais toujours semblant d'être en colère ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu commets toujours les mêmes erreurs ? » demanda Cora, sans répondre à sa question. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'apprends pas, pour une fois ? Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tomber ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas le laisser tomber. » Les épaules de Cora s'affaissèrent. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je le laisse tomber ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il va te faire du mal et j'aurais un frère à recoller.

\- Et s'il ne me fait pas de mal ?

\- Tout le monde te fait du mal, » répondit Cora. Derek serra les dents. « Soit il va partir et tu seras à nouveau seul, soit il va t'utiliser pour son propre bénéfice.

\- Stiles n'est pas –

\- Réfléchis juste deux minutes à la question, Derek. Combien de fois tu t'es trompé à leur sujet, et combien de fois j'ai eu raison ? » Il voulait partir, mais il refusait de laisser Cora gagner cette partie.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me rappeler à quel point j'ai eu tort, » dit-il, ses mots pas à moitié aussi fermes qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

« Oh non, » fit-elle avec un amusement feint. « Tu as juste à marcher cinq cents mètres depuis l'entrée de la réserve pour l'apercevoir. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, Cora sembla réaliser qu'elle était allée trop loin. Derek expira avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. « Je crois que je viens de me rappeler pourquoi Isaac s'est barré à mille sept cents kilomètres d'ici. »

Cora ouvrit la bouche mais sembla ne rien trouver à dire alors que son frère se levait. Lorsqu'il fut presque arrivé à la porte, il se retourna. « Ne te mêle plus de mes affaires. Et ne t'inquiète pas, si je finis encore en morceau, tu n'es pas obligée de m'aider. » Il laissa la porte claquer derrière lui et descendit les marches en sentant son cœur battre contre ses tympans. Il pouvait toujours entendre celui de Cora battre au ralentit, comme si le temps s'était figé pour elle. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour se forcer à ne pas faire demi-tour, ne pas remonter les escaliers et prendre sa petite sœur, sa dernière famille, dans ses bras.

Peut-être qu'il avait tout détruit à cause de ses choix. Peut-être que tout, absolument tout, était de sa faute. Peut-être que sa famille était morte par sa faute, peut-être que Cora serait à jamais en colère par sa faute. Et peut-être qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger ça.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux lorsqu'il sentit la main de Stiles sur son bras, lorsque son regard se posa sur le garçon. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour remarquer qu'il était rentré chez lui, certainement par pur automatisme.

La main de Stiles monta jusqu'à sa nuque et gratta à la base de ses cheveux. « Hey, » fit-il doucement en se plaçant face au loup. Les yeux bruns parcourraient son visage avec tant d'attention que Derek avait l'impression que quelque chose en lui allait craquer. Il inspira profondément, mais l'odeur de Stiles inonda ses sens et le submergea, la pointe épicée d'inquiétude qui s'y trouvait lui piqua la gorge. Il resta immobile.

« Dis-moi comment je te fais aller mieux, » demanda Stiles. Il eut un sourire nerveux et secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. « Parce que j'ai aucune idée de quoi faire, » avoua-t-il.

Derek le regarda, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bruns. Ses pupilles agissaient comme deux trous noirs, l'attirant inexorablement plus près pour l'avaler et ne plus jamais le laisser repartir. Il voyait dans ses yeux que Stiles était sincère, qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour obtenir quelque chose de lui ou lui rendre la pareille. Il s'inquiétait, simplement. C'était pur et innocent. Il se demanda si Stiles serait un jour un de ses regrets. En fixant ses yeux, Derek sentit ses sentiments le heurter comme une batte de baseball dans le ventre.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge. Il inspira profondément, mais ça ne le calma pas. « Tu pourrais tellement me faire du mal, » remarqua-t-il à voix haute.

Stiles eut un léger mouvement de recul, puis, il s'approcha de son loup, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Je ne te ferais pas de mal, » promit Stiles. Il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir besoin de faire cette promesse à qui que ce soit.

Les mains de Derek se posèrent sur ses hanches et l'attirèrent un peu plus près, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. « Alors … je ne suis pas le seul à être fragile ici ? » demanda Stiles. Lorsque Derek rit légèrement, il sourit. But accompli.

« Ça va, » l'assura Stiles en grattant doucement sa nuque à nouveau. « J'essaierai de t'aider aussi, si tu le veux.

\- Je vais bien, Stiles, » promit Derek, se redressant juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il sourit et Stiles l'imita.

Après quelques secondes, Stiles reprit. « Tu sais, si tu as besoin, ou juste envie, tu peux m'embrasser. »

Derek rit, cognant son front contre celui de Stiles. Puis, il monta ses mains pour prendre son visage en coupe et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

.

xx

.

Lorsque Stiles rangea l'oreiller et la couverture qui avait hanté le canapé dans le plus bas tiroir de la commode, Derek le regarda faire, incapable de ne pas sourire doucement. Le moment semblait solennel. Il y avait un aspect définitif à les voir ranger à la place qu'ils avaient occupé un peu plus d'un an auparavant.

« Ça fait plus d'un an, » dit alors Derek à voix haute. Stiles, qui était en train d'avancer jusqu'au canapé, ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter.

« De quoi ?

\- Tu es arrivé ici pour la première fois il y a plus d'un an. »

Stiles sembla réfléchir un instant, puis acquiesça. « Un an et un mois, c'est ça ?

\- Presque deux mois, » le corrigea Derek.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. « On est quel jour ?

\- Le 6 novembre. » Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Je suis rentré depuis cinq jours ? » s'étonna-t-il. Il pensa aux trois jours qu'il avait passé à dormir et eu envie de soupirer. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Derek. Ce dernier posa presque immédiatement sa main par-dessus la sienne. « Je suis mauvais pour mesurer le temps, » lui avoua Stiles. « Peu importe combien j'essaie, je n'y arrive pas. Parfois, je me dis que ça ne fait qu'une ou deux semaines, mais j'aperçois un arbre et il a de la neige dessus, alors qu'avant il avait encore des feuilles. Une fois, il y avait cette fille, elle était plus âgée que moi, et elle savait toujours exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois que quelqu'un était entré dans une pièce. Elle savait toujours la date. Je ne sais pas comme elle faisait. Je … je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé avant … je ne savais même pas que j'avais dix-sept ans avant que Scott ne le dise à la clinique. »

Derek avait entremêlé leurs doigts et serrait fermement sa main. Stiles baissa les yeux sur leurs mains sans savoir quand il l'avait fait. Il inspira profondément avant de relever les yeux sur Derek. « Il est seize heure vingt-trois, » dit-il alors.

Stiles le fixa quelques secondes avant de rire. Lorsqu'il remarqua la gêne de Derek, il leva sa main libre pour prendre en coupe le visage de son loup. « Merci, » dit-il en souriant, le bout de son pouce caressant tendrement la joue mal rasée. Après quelques secondes, Derek se laissa aller à sourire.

.

.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Bulle et squelettes

.

.

 **Chapitre 23 : Bulle et squelettes**

.

.

Les yeux de Derek s'entrouvrirent. Il y avait un poids chaud contre lui, un grattement agréable dans ses cheveux, une douce odeur contre sa peau. Il gémit et attira la source de toutes ces sensations plus près. Un doux rire sonna mélodieusement à ses oreilles. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de se réveiller.

La chaleur contre lui bougea, puis quelque chose de doux frôla sa joue, sa tempe, son front et s'y appuya un instant. Une fois un baiser posé sur son front, on descendit jusqu'à son nez, avant de s'abattre tendrement sur ses lèvres. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

Le murmure lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Stiles souriait et Derek l'attira encore plus près jusqu'à pouvoir enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Stiles riait, sa gorge tremblant sous le son et le loup inspira profondément. « C'est le 7 novembre, » l'informa Stiles.

La respiration de Derek s'arrêta. _Laura_. Le bout des doigts de Stiles grattait toujours l'arrière de sa tête, tendrement à travers ses cheveux. « C'est ton anniversaire. » Il inspira profondément, afin de se calmer, mais l'odeur de Stiles ne faisait qu'affoler ses sens encore plus. Il pensa à combien il s'était senti heureux et en paix quelques instants plus tôt et essaya de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas ? » demanda-t-il. Il sentit Stiles s'immobiliser contre lui. Il garda les yeux fermés, attendit.

« D'accord, » répondit doucement Stiles, puis il gratta à nouveau sa nuque. Derek autorisa les muscles de son corps à se détendre. Finalement, après un moment, il se rendormit.

Plus tard, au milieu de la journée, Stiles demanda, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ton anniversaire ? » Il jouait avec les derniers morceaux de son cordon bleu et hésitait à regarder Derek.

Le loup ne releva pas immédiatement les yeux de son assiette. Il s'était attendu à cette question. Comme par réflexe, ses yeux se posèrent sur le haut de l'étagère, là où se trouvait la branche morte. « Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, » lui rappela Stiles. Il piqua un des morceaux et le fixa une seconde avant de le monter à sa bouche.

« Je sais. » Derek détourna son regard de la branche et le posa sur Stiles qui ne le regardait pas. Il inspira profondément avant de repousser son assiette vide pour poser les coudes sur la table. « Laura était ma sœur jumelle, » dit-il simplement.

La main de Stiles se figea un instant avant qu'il ne pique un autre morceau. Il hocha lentement la tête. « Je vois. » Les yeux bruns jetèrent un bref coup d'œil sur le haut de l'étagère, puis sur Derek.

Stiles commença à mâcher un nouveau morceau. Derek regarda le morceau de bois et se força à ne pas soupirer.

« Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je te faisais un cadeau ? » Derek releva des yeux surpris vers lui. Les coins de la bouche de Stiles s'arquèrent avec gêne. Il reposa la fourchette et se redressa. « C'est pas … enfin, ce n'est pas grand-chose, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse dire que c'est un cadeau, vraiment. J'ai juste – c'est quelque chose que je pensais te donner et je m'étais dit 'eh, ce sera le moment parfait', sauf que, visiblement, ça ne l'est pas, alors je peux te donner ça à un autre moment, ou pas, ou je ne sais pas, c'est comme tu veux. »

Le silence tomba pendant quelques instants et Stiles semblait désespérément avoir besoin qu'on lui réponde. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Derek. Stiles expira la respiration qu'il retenait et ne resta immobile que quelques secondes avant de se lever et de traverser la pièce.

« C'est pas – pas un vrai cadeau. Pas vraiment. » Il fouilla dans son sac jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il se releva et cacha ce qu'il venait de prendre derrière son dos. Puis, en se raclant la gorge, il avança jusqu'à Derek. « Vraiment, ne t'attends pas à –

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Derek. Stiles le dévisagea encore une seconde avant de lui tendre deux carnets. Derek les prit et les regarda. Ils étaient utilisés, légèrement gonflés, le bord de certaines pages étaient gondolés, des feuilles de dépliants dépassaient sur quelques millimètres et la tranche de l'un d'eux était barrée d'un trait de stylo bleu. Il en tint un dans chaque main, regarda leurs couvertures unies, seulement décorées d'un petit 1 et d'un petit 2 dans le coin en bas à droite.

« Je sais que tu sais déjà tout, puisque je t'appelais pour tout te raconter, mais … » Stiles haussa une épaule, comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même où il voulait en venir.

Derek ouvrit un des deux carnets et tomba sur une page remplie d'une écriture tremblante et hésitante, les petites lettres et les mots presque collés les uns aux autres. « C'est toi qui a écrit ça ? » demanda bêtement Derek en tournant rapidement les pages sur lesquelles étaient collés des brochures, des photos découpées dans des magazines, où étaient inscrits seulement quelques mots, des dates, des idées lancées en vrac, des impressions, une liste de chose à faire. Cela semblait si personnel que Derek n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de le lire.

« Oui, » répondit Stiles. « Tu n'as pas à lire, si tu ne le veux pas, j'ai juste pensé … tu sais, si tu tombais dessus et te demandais si tu pouvais le lire, oui, tu peux. » Lorsque Derek lui sourit, Stiles sembla se détendre.

« Merci, » dit-il finalement et Stiles lui sourit en retour. Derek le regarda et fut certain que Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de lui offrir. Son esprit sur papier.

.

xx

.

Après quelques jours, Stiles et Derek entrèrent dans une routine si similaire à celle qu'ils avaient eu avant que Stiles ne parte, qu'ils eurent l'impression d'être revenu des mois en arrière. Derek préparait les repas pendant que Stiles mettait la table, puis l'observait. Derek faisait du sport et Stiles regardait ses efforts perplexe, caché derrière un des vieux cours de Lydia. Ils regardaient bien trop de films et lisaient chacun de leur côté, assis côte à côte dans le canapé. Stiles prit l'habitude de passer ses jambes par-dessus celles de Derek, pieds posés sur le canapé de l'autre côté du loup.

De temps à autre, une question germait dans l'esprit de l'un d'eux. Ils arrêtaient tout et parlaient. Souvent, ils oubliaient volontairement d'allumer la lumière quand le soleil se couchait. L'ombre les aidait à parler plus librement. Être allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, à murmurer comme s'ils allaient gêner le silence en parlant plus fort, aidait aussi.

Tout était simple, naturel, paisible. Ils étaient seuls au monde, seuls dans un univers où personne n'était là pour leur faire du mal.

Après quelques jours, Stiles sortit toutes ses affaires et les rangea. Ses vêtements dans l'armoire et la commode, les quelques livres qu'il avait achetés dans la bibliothèque, puis, il se retrouva à fixer une boite rectangulaire en bois. Il s'assit sur le lit, une étrange expression sur le visage. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Derek après l'avoir observé quelques instants.

Stiles ne releva les yeux qu'une seconde avant de les reposer sur la boite. « C'est à Scott. Ce sont les lettres qu'il m'a écrites, après que je sois parti. »

Derek mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi Stiles parlait. « Je ne les ai pas lues, » ajouta-t-il après quelques instants.

« Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. » Ses doigts effleurèrent l'ouverture de la boite. Derek crut qu'il allait l'ouvrir pendant un instant, mais Stiles ne fit jamais le geste pour. Il sourit, entre la tristesse et l'amertume. « Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'elles contiennent. Je sais qu'il les a écrites pour moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont destinées à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu vois ? »

Il releva les yeux vers Derek. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête. Il comprenait cette impression de ne plus être la même personne qu'avant, cette impression d'entendre parler d'un étranger quand on parlait de son propre passé. Il savait ce que cela faisait de se regarder dans le miroir et de ne pas se reconnaitre. De ne pas vouloir se reconnaitre.

« Tu n'es plus le même, » explicita Derek. Stiles hocha la tête, mais il grimaça. « Stiles ? » l'incita-t-il.

L'interpelé inspira profondément. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur Derek, il semblait avoir peur. « C'est juste … j'arrive à faire avec … » il désigna d'un geste vague quelque chose qu'il espérait que Derek comprenne. « Mais, je me dis … si dans ces lettres, Scott me parle, à moi, à celui que j'aurais pu ou dû être, alors … et si je commençai à regretter ? À vouloir cette vie-là ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça. »

Il inspira à nouveau profondément, comme pour retrouver son calme. « Tu n'as pas à les lire, » le rassura Derek.

« Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression que je devrais. Pour Scott. Pour le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas oublié. » Stiles cligna rapidement des yeux après ça, comme surpris par ses propres mots. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Derek ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il s'était souvent demandé comment tout ceci avait pu arriver à Stiles sans que personne ne le remarque. Mais Stiles n'avait plus eu ses parents, plus de famille, et Derek comprenait la solitude qui pouvait provenir de cette perte, comment, au final, votre famille était vraiment la seule chose qui gardait vos arrières. Un poids lui tomba dans l'estomac.

« Tu ne seras plus oublié. »

La tête de Stiles se releva d'un coup et il ne prit pas la peine de masquer sa surprise. Puis, un doux sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres et il hocha la tête. « Je sais. »

.

xx

.

« Combien de jours tu détestes dans l'année ?

\- Beaucoup, » répondit Derek sans même y réfléchir. Ils étaient au milieu du supermarché, Stiles poussait le cadi, à moitié affalé sur lui, et Derek prenait des aliments dans les rayons par automatisme.

Puis, il s'arrêta, se retourna vers Stiles et prit pleinement conscience de ce dont ils parlaient. De ses mauvais jours. De ses jours de deuils. Stiles savait qu'il avait beaucoup de personnes à pleurer, de jours à passer les yeux dans le vide avec des souvenirs de vies disparues, d'anciens jours de fêtes noircis de cendres.

Derek resta silencieux, fixant Stiles sans vraiment le voir. « Désolé, » dit celui-ci après quelques instants, inquiet.

« Ce n'est rien, » le rassura Derek. Ils terminèrent les courses dans un silence relatif, ne se parlant que rapidement pour désigner des produits. Mais, dès que les portières de la Camaro furent fermées, Derek reprit. « Est-ce que je t'ai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Stiles le regarda un instant sans parler, avant de répondre. « Plus ou moins. » Après un court silence, il reprit. « Tu m'as dit que tu avais une très grande famille. Tu m'as parlé de chasseurs, d'un incendie. Tu m'as dit pour ton oncle.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que c'était de ma faute ?

\- Oui, tu l'as dit, » répondit Stiles.

Derek s'adossa à son siège, regardant loin devant lui, à travers le pare-brise. Il inspira et expira et attendit pour une odeur de cendre qui ne vint pas. Il hocha la tête. « Tu veux la version longue ?

\- Seulement quand tu pourras la donner. » Derek se tourna vers lui surpris, puis eu un petit rire nerveux. Il hocha la tête.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment, puis Derek reprit. « Je suis désolé. » Stiles ne parut pas comprendre. « Tu devais penser que tu – que je … »

Stiles lui sourit. « Je savais que tu avais des squelettes dans le placard. » Il le regarda d'un air complice. Stiles ne s'enfuirait pas devant ses fantômes, parce que les siens étaient encore plus terrifiants.

Deux jours passèrent avant que Derek ne parle. Il était assis dans le canapé. Stiles était allongé, sa tête sur ses cuisses et ses pieds dépassant de l'accoudoir. Ses yeux étaient fermés et Derek détaillait les traits de son visage du bout de deux doigts. Il n'était pas tard, mais la nuit hivernale était tombée, arrêtant le temps avec elle. La respiration de Stiles était lente, ses battements de cœur aussi régulier que s'il dormait. La seule chose qui informait Derek que ce n'était pas le cas, était le geste automatique de son pouce contre la couverture du livre qu'il avait abandonné, ouvert contre sa poitrine.

« Je suis tombé amoureux quand j'avais seize ans. » Sa voix était un murmure grave. La respiration de Stiles s'arrêta une seconde, et il se figea le temps qu'elle reprenne. Le plus jeune n'ouvrit pas les yeux. « Ça ne s'est pas bien fini. Je suppose que j'aurai dû le deviner. » Derek continua de se focaliser sur le visage de Stiles, essayant de faire abstraction de ses propres mots. « Elle était plus vieille que moi. C'était une chasseuse. Et j'étais … un idiot.

« Je lui faisais confiance. Je lui ai fait confiance sans qu'elle ait besoin d'essayer de l'obtenir. Je lui parlais de ma famille, de tout. Quand ma mère l'a appris, elle a essayé de me prévenir, mais je n'ai pas écouté. Je me suis mis en colère contre elle, j'ai … j'aimerai pouvoir reprendre toutes les choses que je lui ai dites ce soir-là. » Il grimaça, et prit une profonde inspiration pour que ses yeux cessent de piquer. « Laura m'a souvent dit qu'elle savait que je ne les pensais pas réellement. Ma mère était … elle était intelligente. Elle comprenait les gens rien qu'en les observant quelques instants. Elle était forte. Elle était l'alpha le plus respecté de la région, peut-être même plus. Elle était juste, elle était bonne et ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un souffrir. Elle devait toujours aider. »

Derek se tut un instant, essayant de faire taire la sensation brulante dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se remémorait le sourire de sa mère. Il ferma les yeux, mais n'obtient qu'une image brouillée. Tout avait brulé. « Tout a brulé. » Il ouvrit les yeux, inspirant une nouvelle fois profondément. Il sentit Stiles prendre sa main libre dans la sienne et serrer doucement. Derek regarda ses paupières closes, son expression neutre et reprit.

« Kate a tout brulé. À cause de moi, elle en savait assez sur ma famille, sur notre maison, et elle a utilisé tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle a planifié son coup pendant des mois. Avec d'autres chasseurs, elle a lancé une attaque sur notre maison. Tout a brulé.

« Cora n'était pas en ville à ce moment, quand elle l'a appris, on lui a dit qu'il ne restait personne. Mon oncle est le seul à avoir survécu à l'incendie. Laura était partie à ma recherche parce que … j'en voulais à ma mère, alors j'avais décidé de quitter la ville. Je me souviens avoir vu les voitures de pompiers me dépasser, sirène hurlante, et ne même pas m'être douté une seconde qu'ils étaient … »

Il sentait les doigts de Stiles entourer les siens, un point d'ancrage. Derek fit glisser son pouce de son front à son menton, traçant une ligne le long de sa peau. « Si je l'avais écoutée, » commença Derek sans finir sa phrase. Combien de fois l'avait-il déjà dit ? Combien de fois avait-il rejoué ce moment dans sa tête ? Combien de fois avait-il souhaité ne pas être parti ce jour-là, avoir brulé avec eux tous ? Combien de fois Laura lui avait-elle demandé de ne plus jamais dire ça ? Il serra les dents.

« Quand il s'est remis de l'incendie, mon oncle est rentré. Il – je crois qu'il a toujours été fou, mais il était pire. Quand il apprit que le feu n'avait pas été un accident, il a cherché à se venger. Il a tué toutes les personnes impliquées. Pour ça, il avait besoin de plus de force, alors il a tué Laura pour devenir l'alpha, et il a semé des bêtas en ville. La plupart n'ont pas survécu aux chasseurs qu'il s'était mis à dos. C'était … c'était n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas encore complètement sûr de comment on a fini par faire la paix avec eux. Même le tuer n'a pas été assez pour les calmer. »

Derek grimaça, devant s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas aidé à la paix. « J'ai voulu engendrer des bêtas aussi. Je pensais à défendre la meute, à devenir plus fort. » Il secoua la tête en repensant à celui qu'il avait été, pas si longtemps auparavant. « J'avais tort. J'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas une histoire de puissance. Tes bêtas sont ta responsabilité, c'est toi qui est chargé de les protéger, pas l'inverse. »

Il réfléchit, essayant de savoir s'il avait oublié un détail. Il serra la main de Stiles en retour. Derek n'avait jamais été capable d'en dire autant avant, pas d'un seul trait. Sa meute avait dû reformer le puzzle avec les pièces qu'il avait éparpillé, les phrases qu'il avait laissées en suspens, quelques mots à l'un, d'autres à un second. Il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ce qu'ils avaient déduit. En parler laissait toujours dans sa bouche un goût amer, laissait sa gorge sèche et râpeuse, son estomac en vrille, ses poumons en feu. Le pouce de Stiles caressa doucement le côté de sa main, et il réalisa qu'il allait bien. Le calme et la paix qui battaient dans ses veines ces derniers jours étaient toujours présents. Il n'avait pas envie de s'enfuir ou de hurler. Ses paroles n'avaient pas fait exploser la bulle dans laquelle ils vivaient.

Dans celle-ci, leurs confessions, leurs murmures, la voix qu'ils accordaient à leurs cauchemars avaient moins de poids qu'ils auraient dû en avoir. Peut-être qu'ils avaient besoin de ça, de découvrir l'ombre qui habitait l'autre et de laisser cette obscurité s'échapper d'eux. Mais, d'une certaine façon, ils ne faisaient que se cacher. Ils restaient loin de tout ce qui aurait pu briser la paix fragile qui ne pouvait exister que s'ils restaient ensemble et seuls. Mais le monde ne cessait pas de tourner, et ils ne pouvaient pas passer le reste de leur vie à le fuir.

.

xx

.

« Derek, » dit Stiles, « il neige. »

Sur le balcon, Stiles agissait comme un enfant et Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait les bras tendus par-dessus la rambarde, les paumes vers le ciel et regardait les flocons se poser, puis fondre, entre ses doigts. « J'adore quand il neige la nuit, parce que tout est blanc le lendemain matin. » Ses yeux bruns essayaient de poursuivre les flocons dans leur descente jusqu'à les perdre de vue.

« J'espère qu'elle va tenir, » dit Derek. Il vit Stiles frissonner. « Va prendre ta veste. » Stiles fit la moue, comme s'il avait peur que la neige cesse pendant qu'il serait parti. « Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ? » Stiles tourna la tête vers lui et un large sourire vint illuminer son visage avant qu'il n'acquiesce énergiquement.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient en bas de l'immeuble et Stiles avait la tête levée vers le ciel, les yeux plissés alors qu'il essayait de voir les flocons dans l'obscurité du parking. Derek baissa les yeux, regarda un instant les flocons qui ne fondaient pas immédiatement en touchant le sol. Il parcourut le parking des yeux et revit l'homme à ses côtés courir en envoyant hasardeusement des boules de neige. La main de Stiles prit la sienne, et quand il se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux, il eut l'impression que l'autre pensait à la même chose.

Ils marchèrent lentement et silencieusement dans les rues presque désertes de Beacon Hills, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le centre-ville. Ils passèrent près du parc où les enfants jouaient à attraper des flocons en vol alors que leurs parents les surveillaient. Une vieille dame était assise sur un banc, un doux sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle regardait le ciel. Il était plus facile de voir les flocons à la lumière des lampadaires. Derek sentit Stiles frissonner. « Tu veux qu'on aille à l'intérieur ? »

Après quelques pas, Stiles sourit et l'attira dans un café, celui dans lequel ils étaient entrés la dernière fois. L'air était chaud et bruyant, remplis de lumières éclatantes. Ils allèrent s'assoir à la table près de la fenêtre, l'un en face de l'autre. Derek alla commander au comptoir et, pendant ce temps, Stiles regarda les gens autour de lui.

Il les observa, la façon dont une certaine table d'adolescents explosait de rire à intervalle régulier, le couple dans le coin qui se regardait en souriant, le père accompagné de ses deux filles qui se battaient pour le chocolat qui accompagnait son café et la serveuse qui lui en tendit un deuxième avec un sourire complice. Stiles commençait à détailler la façon dont une fille, seule à une table, regardait souvent sa montre et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, quand Derek posa un chocolat chaud devant lui.

« Merci, » dit-il en entourant ses mains autour de la tasse. La chaleur lui brula les doigts, presque douloureusement. Il se pencha pour inspirer l'odeur de cacao. Lorsqu'elles furent un peu réchauffées, il en tendit une main vers celle de Derek, posée à côté de sa propre tasse sur la table. Il tapota le dos de la main avec son index. Le loup haussa un sourcil amusé avant de tourner sa paume vers le plafond. Stiles commença à jouer avec ses doigts du bout des siens.

« C'est bientôt noël, » remarqua Stiles en avisant les décorations dans la pièce.

Derek rit légèrement. « On est toujours en novembre. » Stiles haussa une épaule, détaillant l'or, le rouge et le vert qui noyaient la pièce.

« Comme si tu n'avais pas hâte.

\- J'ai hâte, mais c'est quand même dans un mois et demi.

\- Est-ce que les autres rentrent pour noël ? » Derek hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Ils rentrent tous entre le 15 et le 20 décembre. Tout était prévu avant même qu'ils ne partent. Je crois qu'Isaac les a forcés à le prévoir. »

Stiles hocha lentement la tête avant de demander, « Qu'est-ce qui est prévu ?

\- Rien d'exceptionnel. La même chose que l'année dernière. Tout le monde vient au loft pour le réveillon de noël, et le nouvel an est – » Derek marqua une pause, minime, mais qui n'échappa pas à Stiles, « chez Cora et Malia. »

Après une seconde, Stiles demanda. « Ça va aller entre elle et Isaac ?

\- Ils risquent juste de s'ignorer.

\- Et entre elle et toi ? » Derek releva un regard surpris vers lui. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de leur dispute, n'avait même pas mentionné être aller la voir.

Il haussa une épaule. « Ça ira surement mieux d'ici là, » déclara-t-il pour écarter le sujet. Stiles détourna le regard vers la fenêtre.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment, puis Derek tourna la tête vers la vitre. Avec la lumière intérieure, il ne vit que leur reflet, celui de deux hommes, face à face sur une petite table de café, une main autour de leur boisson et l'autre tendue vers le centre de la table pour atteindre celle de l'autre. Derek attrapa le regard de Stiles dans la vitre.

Il se demanda si celui-ci voyait la même chose que lui, une image parfaite, bien trop éloignée de la réalité. Leur reflet ne montrait ni les cauchemars, ni les cris, ni la culpabilité, ni aucune de ces choses qu'ils s'étaient avoués. Dans la vitre, ils étaient parfaits. Mais Derek savait que les choses ne devenaient jamais parfaites. Elles s'amélioraient, et parfois, c'était déjà beaucoup.

« J'aime ce à quoi on ressemble, » dit Stiles.

« J'aime ce qu'on est, » répondit Derek.

.

.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu court, toutes mes excuses. Et encore des excuses pour le rythme de publication qui a ralenti, je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment et j'ai du mal à être régulière. J'espère pouvoir poster la suite bientôt.

Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, ça me touche énormément.

A bientôt !

.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Le test

.

.

 **Chapitre 24 : Le test**

.

.

« Je ne regarde pas un film pour me choper une crise existentielle ! » s'exclama Stiles alors qu'il faisait rapidement les cent pas dans la pièce.

En temps normal, Derek serait probablement inquiet pour lui, essaierait surement de le calmer ou aurait au moins peur que la légère panique de Stiles ne se change en crise. Mais la situation était ridicule et durait depuis plus d'une heure, si bien qu'il songeait à simplement reprendre son ordinateur pour faire autour chose. « Calme-toi, » dit-il pour ce qui lui semblait être la cinquantième fois.

« Je pourrais être n'importe quoi ! » reprit Stiles, ignorant sa remarque pour la cinquantième fois. « Je pourrais partir faire de l'humanitaire en Afrique. Je pourrais devenir peintre. Je pourrais apprendre tout ce qu'i savoir sur l'histoire de la Chine du cinquième au dixième siècle et donner des conférences sur le sujet. Je pourrais devenir _pompier_ ! » Derek se retint de lui rappeler qu'il ne supporterait pas un incendie. « Je pourrais faire le tour du monde, ou battre un record stupide et avoir mon nom marqué dans ce livre-là, le … hum …

\- Le _Guinness_ ?

\- Oui, ça ! Je pourrais faire ça ! Ou, je sais pas, mais je pourrais faire n'importe quoi, j'ai qu'à me dire _allez, on y va_ , et c'est parti, et c'est … » Il s'arrêta de marcher, et commença à secouer la tête de droite à gauche lentement. Maintenant qu'il pouvait choisir ce qu'il pouvait devenir, maintenant que toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, il ne savait pas vers laquelle se diriger. Il n'avait pas imaginé ce problème. La boule dans son ventre s'alourdit sous une peur qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant, celle de se tromper, de prendre la mauvaise direction, couplée à l'angoisse de ne pas savoir où aller. « Terrifiant. C'est terrifiant. »

Derek se leva, lui prit les mains et l'attira vers lui en se rasseyant. Stiles resta debout face à lui, baissant la tête pour le regarder. « Je sais, » dit doucement le loup, traçant de petits cercles dans les paumes de ses mains pour le calmer.

« Et si je me foirais monumentalement ? » demanda Stiles. « Si je mettais tellement de temps à trouver que c'était trop tard ? Si je trouvais mais que ça ne fonctionnait pas ?

\- Tu trouveras une autre façon d'être heureux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne comme ça, » grimaça Stiles.

Derek sourit à l'idée qu'il était l'optimiste de la situation. Il leva les mains pour prendre le visage de son petit-ami en coupe. Stiles fronça les sourcils alors que le sourire du loup s'agrandissait. « Ça a marché pour moi, » dit Derek.

Stiles le regarda un moment. Il essaya de réprimer un sourire, mais n'y arriva pas. « T'es tellement putain de mielleux.

\- Tu adores ça, » contra Derek. Stiles le poussa contre le dossier du canapé, mais son loup ne lâcha pas ses mains, l'attirant avec lui. Stiles se laissa tomber contre Derek, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses et enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Derek l'enlaça, une de ses mains caressant son dos dans un rythme calme.

Quand Derek crut que Stiles s'était enfin calmé, celui-ci se redressa. « Mais sérieusement, comment je fais pour savoir quoi faire ?

\- Tu réalises que tu demandes ça un à chômeur de vingt-quatre ans qui à passer les six dernières années de sa vie à se battre contre des créatures surnaturelles ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir ce que je fais de ma vie ? » Derek s'était juste habitué à vivre au jour le jour, dans ce rythme de catastrophes et résolutions de catastrophes, qui ne prendrait fin que si l'une d'entre elles finissait par le tuer. Derek réalisa que cela ne le rendait même pas amer.

Après avoir réfléchit un instant, les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent sous une idée. « Tu pourrais devenir agent de police – ou superhéros ! » Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Ou quelque chose dans les services sociaux, puisque tu aimes prendre soin des autres, » ajouta Stiles d'un ton sérieux. « Tu n'aurais même pas à te mettre en danger comme ça, » murmura-t-il avec autant de nonchalance dont il était capable. Derek resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

« Et toi ? Pense à ce que tu aimes faire.

\- J'aime lire des livres et voir des films. On peut être payer pour ça ? » demanda-t-il dubitativement. Derek grimaça pour lui indiquer la négative. Puis, il décala Stiles pour l'installer à côté de lui et prit son ordinateur. Il rechercha un test d'orientation et le lui tendit.

Stiles observa la page avec confusion, avant de commencer à répondre aux questions. Après quelques minutes, il eut ses résultats. « Hm, » fit-il en haussant un sourcil. Il retourna l'écran vers Derek. « Et je fais quoi avec ça ? » demanda-t-il alors que le loup regardait le diagramme indiquant des résultats ex-aequo dans tous les domaines.

« D'accord, on oublie, » soupira Derek en fermant l'écran et reposant l'ordinateur sur la table. « Tu as faim ?

\- Hmm, » répondit Stiles en haussant une épaule. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Si tu m'apprenais à cuisiner, je pourrais devenir chef ! »

.

xx

.

Quand, à l'écran, Hermione lança un sort parfait qui fit voler une plume et bouder Ron, Derek se tourna vers Stiles. « Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- C'est l'accord qu'on a, non ? » répondit Stiles sans quitter des yeux l'écran.

Derek hésita encore une seconde. « Comment tu peux aimer ces films quand … » _Trouve une meilleure façon de le dire, trouve une meilleure façon de le dire_ « quand ils parlent de magie ? »

Le regard de Stiles ne se voila qu'un court instant, toujours dirigé vers l'écran, mais sans voir ce qui s'y déroulait. « Je sais que ce n'est pas logique, mais … ça me rappelle combien, au début, je trouvais ça génial. Je veux dire, j'avais _onze_ ans et ma mère faisait apparaitre des fleurs et voler des objets, c'était … génial. Une fois, je lui demandais si on appelait le fruit orange à cause de sa couleur ou la couleur orange à cause du fruit. Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle a rendu le fruit bleu et m'a demandé comment je l'appelais maintenant. J'ai dit une orange et elle m'a dit que j'avais tort et que ça s'appelait une bleue. » Stiles souriait en parlant, se souvenant de combien il avait aimé sa blague à l'époque. Il ressentit quelque chose de bizarre au fond de lui.

« La magie peut être belle. Ce n'était pas elle le problème. Pas vraiment. » Stiles fronça les sourcils, se demandant pour la première fois comment les choses auraient tourné s'il avait su s'en servir. Il n'aimait pas les images que son esprit créait. Quand il sentit la main de Derek se resserrer autour de la sienne, il sut qu'il était temps de chasser cette idée.

Il tourna la tête pour sourire à Derek, puis, il bougea pour avoir ses bras autour de lui et reporta son attention sur les enfants à l'écran. Lorsque Ron et Harry se mirent à courir pour sauver Hermione dans les toilettes des filles, Stiles pointa les deux garçons à l'écran. « Oh, regarde Derek, juste comme toi. »

.

xx

.

Les yeux de Cora s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et trouva son frère sur son palier. Derek leva légèrement le carton de pizza qu'il tenait et sur lequel était posé un DVD, le premier _Harry Potter_ , son préféré. « Joyeux anniversaire, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle resta immobile se contentant de le fixer et le sourire disparut. « Tu peux juste prendre la pizza et le DVD si tu veux, » ajouta-t-il. Elle aurait pu. Il l'aurait laissé faire.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

\- C'est ton anniversaire, évidemment que j'allais venir, » répondit-il naturellement. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Il alla dans le salon et posa la pizza sur la table basse avant de préparer le DVD. C'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait lors de ses anniversaires, pizza et le premier _Harry Potter_. Avant le feu et depuis qu'elle était revenue. Derek s'accrochait au peu de tradition qu'il avait réussi à conserver.

« Où est Stiles ? » demanda-t-elle.

Derek ne tourna pas la tête vers elle en répondant, continuant son installation. « Au loft. » Elle hocha la tête même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir. La musique du menu résonna dans la pièce et elle sourit brièvement avant d'aller s'assoir dans le canapé. Son frère s'installa à côté d'elle, prenant le carton à pizza pour le tendre vers elle. Ils étaient au milieu du film lorsqu'elle le remercie d'être venu.

« Tu viendras samedi ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Derek était sur le point de quitter son appartement. Celui-ci se retourna et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Au café. Ce sera la soirée d'ouverture. Ambiance de noël, une idée de Malia. »

\- Bien sûr, je serai là, » répondit-il avec un sourire. Il avait l'air fier de sa sœur et Cora ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

Il ouvrit la porte et quitta l'appartement. Il avait descendu les premières marches de l'escalier quand la voix de sa sœur le rattrapa. « Tu peux amener Stiles, » précisa-t-elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la porte était fermée.

.

xx

.

Il soufflait un vent glacial. Stiles et Derek marchèrent rapidement de la voiture au café, ravis de se mettre à l'abris. Il y avait foule. Derek reconnaissait des élèves du lycée dans lequel les filles avaient été et d'autres visages pour les avoir déjà croisés en ville. Il vit Mélissa discuter avec Parrish dans un coin de la pièce. Il parcourut l'endroit des yeux. Le plafond était haut et des lampes pendaient, reliées les unes aux autres comme des guirlandes, tout était décoré comme si c'était le jour de noël, vert, rouge et doré. Il y avait une mezzanine et sous elle se trouvait le comptoir derrière lequel il aperçut Malia et Cora. Un autre garçon s'activait aussi pour préparer des boissons.

Il fit un pas en avant, mais fut retenu par Stiles qui restait immobile, sa main dans la sienne. Derek se retourna pour voir la façon paniqué dont le plus jeune scannait la pièce, comme s'il cherchait les issus de secours. « Eh, ça va aller ? » demanda Derek en regardant autour de lui, cherchant une table libre où il pourrait envoyer Stiles pendant qu'il se fraierait un chemin dans la foule jusqu'au comptoir.

Stiles hocha lentement la tête. Lorsqu'il finit par voir une table vide, Derek attira Stiles contre lui et l'entraina jusqu'à elle, utilisant son corps pour le protéger du monde qui se trouvait dans le café. Une partie des clients restait debout, en petits groupes serrés depuis le comptoir jusque dans tous les espaces libres de la pièce. Derek rassembla les tasses et assiettes vides qui restaient sur la table avant de les amener jusqu'au comptoir.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Malia en l'apercevant. « Tu as vu la foule ? » demanda-t-elle fièrement et Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Félicitation, » dit-il, parlant fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre à travers le brouhaha. Il posa la vaisselle sur le comptoir.

« Merci ! C'est _toi_ qu'on aurait dû engager pour l'ouverture, » dit-elle d'un ton sombre en lançant un regard noir derrière elle.

« Les cafés moka arrivent tout de suite ! » se précipita de dire l'adolescent, ses yeux écarquillés de terreur.

« Ne traumatise pas ce pauvre gosse. » Malia leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait commander. Derek resta au comptoir alors qu'elle préparait sa commande, semblant ignorer celles qui avaient été prises avant la sienne. « Qu'est-ce que fait Cora ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle était penchée par-dessus plusieurs feuilles de papier et semblait discuter avec animosité à l'homme en face d'elle. Il pouvait voir l'agacement dans l'attitude de sa sœur.

Malia lui donna juste un coup d'œil avant de soupirer. « Tu sais qu'on veut inviter des groupes ici une fois par semaine, » commença-t-elle et Derek hocha la tête. « Eh bien, ce gars essaie de présenter son groupe, sauf qu'après avoir assister à une répétition Cora dit que ses tympans ont mis deux jours à guérir, alors elle essaie de les décaler de quelques semaines pour qu'ils ne fassent pas la première, voir qu'ils ne viennent pas du tout. » Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il lui souhaita bon courage une fois qu'elle lui servit son café et le chocolat de Stiles.

Alors qu'il traversait à nouveau la foule pour retourner à leur table, il vit que Stiles était debout. Face à lui se trouvait Mélissa et Parrish. Elle désigna le sheriff à Stiles, certainement pour le présenter, et celui-ci tendit la main vers le plus jeune.

Stiles resta immobile, son expression parfaitement neutre, ses yeux ne descendirent pas pour regarder la main tendue et restèrent fixer dans ceux du policier. Derek franchit rapidement la distance avant que les choses ne deviennent trop gênantes. Il posa les boissons sur la table avant de plaquer une main dans le dos de Parrish, « Hey ! Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire amical.

Parrish et Mélissa le regardèrent avec surprise. Derek devait admettre qu'il n'avait certainement jamais agit de cette manière avec le chien de l'enfer. Mais celui-ci baissa la main avec un acquiescement. « Je vais bien et toi ?

\- Bien. Donc vous êtes venu pour l'ouverture ? » demanda-t-il, essayant d'être aussi naturel que possible. Son regard essaya d'accrocher celui de Stiles, mais les yeux bruns passaient tour à tour de Mélissa à Parrish comme pour les surveiller.

Ils continuèrent de parler légèrement, de tout et de rien, se donnant des nouvelles, pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsque Parrish et Derek commencèrent à parler d'un accident qui avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt et qui paraissait suspect au sheriff, Mélissa s'éclipsa et Parrish prit une chaise pour s'assoir avec les deux autres hommes. Stiles but silencieusement son chocolat, ses yeux ne quittant pas Parrish.

Au fur et à mesure, la pièce se vida, jusqu'à être à moitié vide, puis presque vide. Il devait être près de dix heure et seule une quinzaine de personnes étaient encore présentes. Stiles vit l'opportunité d'enfin pouvoir se déplacer sans risquer quoique ce soit et se leva pour aller aux toilettes. En se lavant les mains, il fixa son reflet dans la glace, inspira et expira. Il chassa l'image persistante de l'insigne sur la poitrine de Parrish. Il inspira et soupira.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, il croisa le regard de Cora. En face d'elle parlait un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans qui s'énervait en tapant du doigt des feuilles étalées sur le comptoir. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer et il lui répondit d'un hochement similaire. L'homme se tourna vers Stiles en remarquant que l'attention de Cora n'était plus sur lui.

« Hé, toi, viens par-là, » lui dit l'homme avec un geste de la main, son agacement lui faisant hausser la voix.

Stiles s'immobilisa, ne faisant ni un pas dans sa direction, ni un dans celle où se trouvait Derek, Parrish et maintenant Mélissa. L'homme avait les yeux plantés sur lui et Stiles défia son regard. Dans sa vision périphérique, il vit Cora froncer les sourcils et se redresser de là où elle été penchée. « Hé, mais viens je vais pas te bouffer. J'ai besoin d'aide avec celle-là, elle pige rien ! » Cora fronça les sourcils, son visage entier grimaça et Stiles vit ses yeux devenir jaunes l'espace d'un instant. Il se figea encore un peu plus.

« Putain, » marmonna l'homme avant de franchir la distance entre lui et Stiles, agrippant le bras de ce dernier pour l'attirer contre lui. Stiles heurta le torse de l'homme en trébuchant, il eut l'impression d'être jeté contre un mur. Un bras s'entoura autour de lui alors qu'on l'attirait jusqu'au comptoir, fermement serré contre le corps étranger.

Il sentit sa peau se frigorifier alors que l'intérieur de son corps se mettait à bouillir. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, avait l'impression que ses poumons ne lui répondaient plus. Il ferma les yeux, quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, ce qu'il voyait lui semblait flou, irréel. Il vit une main se poser contre le comptoir et sentait qu'on parlait autour de lui, mais il essayait simplement de respirer.

Derek tourna la tête vers le comptoir quand une odeur rance lui vint au nez. Malia était tournée sur elle-même, ses mains figées autour d'une tasse, ses sourcils froncés alors qu'elle regardait à l'autre bout du comptoir. Cora, à cette autre extrémité, avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés, entre la colère et l'inquiétude, raide et les yeux fixés sur ses interlocuteurs. Le musicien qui avait passé la soirée à négocier avec elle tenait fermement Stiles sous son bras, pointant les feuilles de papier et parlant excessivement fort. « Vas-y, lis pour elle, elle comprend pas. C'est marqué qu'on est bon, non ? Donc vas-y demande lui pour moi de quoi elle se plaint, là. » Stiles était figé, pâle et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. L'odeur de sa panique se propageait dans toute la pièce.

Derek se leva « Hé ! Lâche-le ! » s'exclama-t-il, et il se dirigea rapidement jusqu'au comptoir.

Le musicien releva un sourcil dans sa direction. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » grogna-t-il, se redressant sans lâcher Stiles, l'entrainant dans son mouvement comme un pantin.

« Sérieusement, lâche-le, » dit Cora d'un ton plus calme mais ferme. Il tourna les yeux vers elle et haussa les sourcils.

« S'il voulait partir, il l'aurait fait non ? » se moqua l'homme.

« Stiles écarte-toi, » feula-t-elle. Stiles sembla ne même pas l'entendre.

Derek saisit le bras de Stiles, mais l'autre homme entoura son bras autour de lui et le tira en arrière. Le loup agrippa alors l'épaule du musicien et pressa si fort qu'elle craqua. « Derek ! » cria Cora alors que le musicien hurlait et reculait, lâchant Stiles qui se retint de justesse au comptoir en trébuchant en avant. Derek ne l'entendait plus respirer.

« Espèce d'enfoi – » Derek lui coupa la parole d'un coup de poing au visage. Il sentit et entendit les os de son nez se briser et l'homme tomba en arrière, s'affalant sur le sol.

Il se retourna à la recherche de Stiles et le trouva quelques pas derrière lui, affalé sur le sol, alors que Mélissa écartait Malia. « Ne le touche pas, » instruit-elle à la jeune fille et celle-ci s'écarta. « Stiles, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Stiles ? » Derek s'approcha alors que Stiles hochait la tête, ses yeux écarquillés fixaient Mélissa comme s'il essayait de se concentrer sur elle. « Concentre-toi, et inspire. » Stiles essaya de suivre ses instructions alors que Derek s'agenouillait à côté de lui. Le loup capta le regard brun et son cœur donna un battement en reconnaissance. « Maintenant, expire. » Derek resta dans son champ de vision, sans bouger. Stiles continua de suivre les consignes de l'infirmière, les yeux rivés sur Derek.

« C'est bon, c'est fini ? » demanda Cora d'un ton cassant lorsque Stiles fut enfin capable de respirer normalement.

« Quoi ? » fit Derek, incapable de comprendre la réaction de sa sœur.

« S'il va mieux, je pense que c'est le moment pour vous d'y aller.

\- Il a eu une crise de panique, » dit Mélissa, semblant hésiter entre être outrée et confuse.

Cora eut une exclamation moqueuse en leur tournant le dos pour s'approcher du musicien assommé sur le sol. « À cause de quoi ? Un bras passé autour de lui ? Il lui faut pas grand-chose, » dit-elle en plaçant l'homme sur le côté pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas dans son propre sang.

« Il ne supporte pas d'être touché, » siffla Derek entre ses dents.

« Il n'a pas eu de problème avec toi, visiblement.

\- C'est différent, il me connait.

\- Il connait Malia, » dit-elle avec un signe de la main en direction de la jeune fille, qui décida de s'écarter de quelques pas, comme pour disparaitre de toute cette conversation, « et pourtant on aurait dit que c'était encore pire que ce mec.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?! » demanda Derek en se relevant finalement, perdant patience.

« Mon problème c'est que je viens d'ouvrir et que j'ai un mec assommé sur le sol ! À cause de toi ! Parce que ton copain veut juste se faire remarquer ! Je tiens un café et pas un bar pour ne pas avoir à gérer ce genre de bordel !

\- Est-ce que tu essais de dire qu'il vient de faire _semblant_ d'avoir une crise de panique ?! Comme si tu ne pouvais pas le sentir dans l'air ?!

\- Et tu vas vraiment me faire croire que tu ne penses pas que sa réaction est légèrement exagérée ?

\- _Ta_ réaction est exagérée !

\- J'ai un _mec assommé sur le sol !_

\- Il t'a fait chier toute la soirée, j'arrive même pas à croire que _tu_ ne l'ais pas fait plus tôt !

\- Si j'avais voulu lui en coller une je l'aurais fait ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne gérer mes affaires à ma place, _moi_. »

Les yeux de Derek flashèrent rouges et ceux de Cora jaunes. Juste une seconde, avant que Parrish et Malia ne les calment d'une même voix. « Arrêtez. » Le silence tomba dans la salle. Un moment passa où toutes les créatures surnaturelles de la pièce, et les humains connaissant leur nature, cherchèrent à savoir si ceux qui ignoraient encore leur existence avaient remarqué l'échange. Quand il sembla clair que ce n'était pas le cas, Derek lança un dernier regard noir à sa sœur avant de se pencher vers Stiles.

Celui-ci avait déjà été en train de se relever, difficilement, et Derek tendit le bras pour qu'il s'y appuie. Il entendit sa sœur soupirer un rire agacé, comme si ce simple geste était la preuve de tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à prouver. « Tu peux marcher ? » murmura le loup, se plaçant entre Stiles et le reste de la pièce pour que personne ne puisse le voir.

Les yeux buns montèrent dans les siens, mais semblaient avoir du mal à se focaliser. Il hocha la tête en affermissant sa prise sur le bras de Derek. Celui-ci commença à avancer vers la sortie, guidant Stiles qui donna un dernier regard sur le musicien au sol.

Mélissa les accompagna jusqu'à la voiture. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sur Cora, donner un conseil à Derek pour l'état de Stiles, mais se retint. Elle posa seulement une main sur l'épaule de l'alpha, une fois la portière de Stiles refermée. « Appelle-moi si besoin, » dit-elle et Derek acquiesça. Elle sourit à Stiles à travers la vitre et celui-ci essaya de le lui rendre. Derek démarra et ils s'éloignèrent du centre-ville, en direction de leur appartement.

Seul le bruit du moteur remplissait le silence. Derek jetait des coups d'œil à Stiles pour voir qu'il regardait dehors, ses yeux suivant les lampadaires qui passaient au bord de la route.

« Il n'y a que toi, » murmura Stiles quand Derek arrêta le moteur après s'être garé au bas de l'immeuble. Le loup tourna la tête vers lui, mais Stiles fixait ses mains, paumes ouvertes et doigts écartés. « Tu es mon exception. »

Derek voulait dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

« Tu te souviens de quand j'étais à Boston et que Lydia t'a appelé sans savoir où j'étais ? Eh bien … on était chez elle et je me suis réveillé. J'avais oublié mon téléphone au bar et je suis allé le chercher. Là, un mec m'a parlé, a commencé à me raccompagner et puis … » Stiles roula son épaule, comme pour éviter quelque chose. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague et Derek était sûr qu'il n'était plus vraiment là. « Il voulait plus. Évidemment. Alors, je me suis enfui et … il m'avait attrapé le bras. Je – » Stiles soupira en secouant la tête, agacé par lui-même. « C'est ridicule, il m'a juste touché le bras mais je …

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit si étrange que tu ne supportes pas d'être touché, Stiles, » lui dit Derek.

« Mais comme a dit Cora, je n'ai pas de problème avec toi. » Derek se demanda si Stiles aurait préféré que ce soit le cas. « Et je sais pourquoi. C'est normal, c'est – j'ai confiance en toi. Mais c'est bizarre car je devrais réagir pareil avec Isaac ou Lydia ou Scott ou … mais je sais que s'ils posent la main sur moi, je … »

Derek réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais que l'autre n'ira pas plus loin que tu dois accepter le contact si tu ne le veux pas. »

Stiles soupira, se passant une main sur le visage. « Mais ce n'est pas une question de vouloir, c'est … je ne _peux_ pas ! Tu ne crois pas que j'aimerais pouvoir serrer mon meilleur ami d'enfance dans mes bras pour le remercier ? Mais si je le fais, alors j'aurais l'impression de sentir leurs foutus griffes glisser contre ma nuque ! » Il eut un frisson et plaqua ses mains sur ladite nuque. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément pour reprendre son calme.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire.

\- J'ai besoin de temps ?

\- Oui. » Stiles soupira. Il reposa sa tête en arrière et ouvrit les yeux pour fixer le plafond de la Camaro.

« Ce n'est même pas que ton contact ne me gêne pas, c'est qu'il me fait me sentir en sécurité. » Il sourit, un amusement amer et confus. Il tourna la tête vers Derek, plantant son regard dans le sien. « T'arrive à croire que tu m'ais fait ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Derek l'observa un moment avant de sourire légèrement. Il leva la main et la tendit vers lui, paume ouverte, offerte. Stiles ne le quitta pas des yeux en la prenant, son sourire s'adoucit. « T'arrive à croire que je ne suis pas du tout désolé ? »

Ils quittèrent finalement la voiture et rentrèrent chez eux. Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Derek lui dit d'ignorer Cora et Stiles acquiesça, mais le loup eut la certitude qu'il n'arriverait pas à suivre son conseil. « Pourquoi ça a tant d'importance pour toi ce qu'elle dit ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de contenir l'agacement dans sa voix.

Stiles haussa une épaule, comme si ce n'était rien. « Parce qu'elle compte pour toi.

\- Et quoi ? Tu penses qu'elle arriverait à me faire changer d'avis sur toi ? » Nouveau haussement d'épaule. Derek s'arrêta de marcher et tint fermement la main de Stiles pour que celui-ci soit forcé de s'arrêter, deux marches plus haut. Il se retourna et regarda son loup dans les yeux, son visage neutre. « Tu as besoin que je te le dise à nouveau ? » demanda-t-il. Il monta une marche pour n'être plus qu'un petit peu en dessous de Stiles. « Je ne te quitterai jamais, à moins que tu me demandes de partir. »

Rien ne changea dans l'expression de Stiles pendant une seconde, puis, il soupira. « J'aimerais juste qu'elle m'apprécie.

\- Cora n'apprécie pas grand monde. Essaie de l'ignorer.

\- Je vais essayer, » promit Stiles avant de s'écarter, de reprendre la main de Derek et de monter les escaliers.

Le lendemain, lorsque Derek informa Stiles qu'il allait quelque part, celui-ci soupira. « S'il te plait, ne va pas te disputer avec elle.

\- Je vais juste lui demander des explications.

\- Ce qui va tourner en dispute, et tu le sais, » l'accusa Stiles. Derek le regarda en silence un instant. Il aurait aimé lui faire plaisir et laisser tomber, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi Cora agissait ainsi. Il espérait seulement que, cette fois, elle ne dirait pas quelque chose qui le forcerait à quitter son appartement en claquant la porte.

« Ça va aller, » l'assura-t-il. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se contenta de soupirer. Il ne reprit pas son livre avant que Derek n'ait quitté l'appartement.

Cora ouvrit sa porte d'entrée en pyjama et un bol de céréale dans les mains. Elle le fixa un instant, puis soupira en retournant dans son appartement, laissant la porte ouverte pour qu'il entre. Il la suivit dans la cuisine où elle s'affala sur une chaise et continua de manger ses céréales sans lever les yeux sur son frère.

Derek s'assit face à elle et attendit en la fixant. Après de longues minutes, elle leva un regard agacé sur lui. « Quoi ?

\- Bonjour.

\- Contente-toi de m'engueuler parce que je n'ai pas été gentille avec ton petit chiot, » grogna-t-elle. Derek haussa un sourcil, décidé à ne pas laisser Cora l'atteindre comme ça. Elle laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son bol presque vide et planta un regard ferme dans le sien. « Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit. Je le pensais.

\- Tu penses que c'est un menteur ?

\- Il ne supporte pas le contact ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air dubitatif.

« Pas en général.

\- Comme c'est mignon que tu sois l'exception à cette règle, » s'extasia-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Derek resta calme. « Ne me dis pas que ça te surprend vraiment.

\- C'est stupide. Même s'il était amoureux de toi comme il le prétend, ça ne crée pas des exceptions de ce niveau.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la confiance. » Cora leva les yeux au ciel. « Je crois que tu peux très bien comprendre la différence, » ajouta-t-il. Comme il s'y était attendu, sa sœur comprit l'attaque personnelle et leva rapidement un regard noir sur lui. Il fit comme s'il ne remarquait rien.

Elle repoussa son bol de céréale sur le côté si violemment que du lait déborda, puis elle croisa les bras sur la table et se tient plus droite. « Et pourquoi je la connaitrais ?

\- Parce que tu aimes, mais tu ne fais pas confiance.

\- Ce qui me rend plus intelligente que toi.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pensais quand j'avais ton âge. » Le regard de Cora se durcit encore plus.

Ses lèvres abordèrent un sourire narquois. « Tu vas vraiment essayer de jouer au sage sur la question avec moi ? Combien de tes relations n'ont pas complètement foirées, rappelle-moi ?

\- Une seule, mais c'est toujours plus que toi. » Cora eut un mouvement de recul et Derek se mordit la langue pour ne pas immédiatement s'excuser après avoir vu la douleur dans ses yeux. Elle resta figée comme une statue pendant quelques secondes, puis se leva, prenant son bol et le vidant dans l'évier.

« Tu mérites mieux que ça, » dit-elle alors, d'un ton plus bas et plus calme, plus vulnérable.

Derek se tourna sur sa chaise pour être face à elle, quand bien même elle lui tournait le dos. « Ce n'est pas ce qui importe.

\- Bien sûr que si ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant, sa colère revenue et hurlante. « Tu mérites mieux que quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se supporter lui-même, ou que tous ces connards qui se sont barrés à la première occasion ! Que ces enfoirés qui se prétendent être de ta meute mais n'ont aucun problème à partir à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Ils sont allés à l'université, Cora. Ils ne –

\- Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller aussi loin ! Il y a des universités dans le coin, tu sais ? C'est juste une bande d'enfoirés égoïstes. Ils partent et on reste.

\- Cora, si tu veux partir –

\- Tu plaisantes ? Et quoi ?! Je te laisse derrière ? Je pars à Seattle ? Tu as besoin de moi ! Tu as besoin de quelqu'un ! » Derek regarda le vide dans les yeux de sa sœur, mais n'eut pas le temps de parler. « Tu aides les gens. Et tu ne demandes _jamais_ rien en retour, Derek, _jamais rien_! » Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'elle criait. « Pourquoi tu ne demandes jamais rien ?! Pourquoi tu aimes les gens sans leur demander de t'aimer en retour ?! Tu penses vraiment que tu ne vaux pas au moins ça ? Tu as vraiment si peu de respect pour toi ? C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Les gens restent s'ils le veulent. Je n'ai pas le droit de les forcer.

\- Même quand tu as tout fait pour eux ?

\- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Cora. » Sa sœur le regarda, sa colère se fanant définitivement en tristesse alors que des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

« C'est pas juste, » murmura-t-elle. « Tu ne mérites pas ça. » Alors, Derek remarqua que sa sœur pleurait pour lui. Il n'y avait rien qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Sa petite sœur ne supportait juste pas de penser à ceux qui lui avait fait du mal à lui, à ceux qui risquait de lui en faire. Et ça, Derek pouvait le comprendre. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien, » l'assura-t-il.

Elle ne détestait pas Stiles, elle détestait l'idée qu'il puisse un jour blesser son frère. Elle détestait l'idée que Derek puisse se laisser aller avec lui, puisse l'aimer assez pour lui laisser cette opportunité. Comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. En Stiles elle voyait l'écho d'un passé qui avait déjà trop détruit son frère.

« Tu sais, c'est moi le grand-frère, c'est moi qui suis censé veiller sur toi, pas l'inverse.

\- C'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi, » rétorqua-t-elle, ses mots perdant de leur mordant quand il pouvait encore entendre ses larmes en eux, quand ils étaient étouffés contre son épaule. Il la serra plus fort.

« S'il te plait, sois gentille avec lui. J'ai toujours été gentil avec Isaac.

\- Presque comme si tu l'aimais plus que moi. Et tu es toujours gentil avec tout le monde, alors il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse attention.

\- Cora …

\- J'essaierai, » répondit-elle après un moment de silence. Derek déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Il eut l'impression qu'elle avait à nouveau sept ans. C'était probablement à cet âge qu'elle avait cessé d'accepter d'être câlinée ainsi. « Je t'aime, Derek, tu le sais, hein ?

\- Je t'aime aussi. » Il sourit. « Eh, ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu es jalouse de ne plus avoir toute mon attention que tu – » Cora s'écarta et le frappa en pleine poitrine avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir. Elle lui coupa le souffle.

« Enfoiré ! Maintenant dégage, je dois finir mon petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu l'as jeté dans l'évier. » Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il sourit à nouveau avant de se diriger vers la porte, il ébouriffa ses cheveux au passage et elle lui grogna dessus.

.

xx

.

« J'aime bien celui-là, » dit Stiles en désignant un sapin, légèrement plus petit que lui, du doigt. Derek regarda l'arbre d'un air dubitatif.

« Tu veux dire celui qui a une branche à moitié cassée qui pend et dont le tronc penche sur la droite ? » demanda-t-il. Le sapin faisait effectivement peine à voir.

Stiles haussa une épaule. « Ça ne se verra pas sous les guirlandes. Et puis, si on ne le prend pas, il va juste rester à pourrir là, non ? »

Derek observa Stiles un instant avant de froncer les sourcils. « Ne me dis pas que tu t'identifies à ce sapin.

\- Je _nous_ identifie à ce sapin ! » corrigea le plus jeune comme si c'était mieux. Derek soupira et alla chercher le vendeur. Celui-ci sembla étonné mais lui lança un immense sourire en se dépêchant de le lui vendre, pensant certainement que Derek n'avait pas encore remarquer les défauts.

Derek trainait le sapin alors qu'ils rentraient jusque chez eux, Stiles marchait à ses côtés en lançant des coups d'œil inquiet à l'arbre qui frottait contre le sol. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à le porter ?

\- Tu réalises que je suis assez fort pour le faire seul ?

\- Mais il traine par terre !

\- Stiles, tu –

\- Si ce sapin est censé être une métaphore de notre relation, tu ne penses pas que le fait que tu le traine sur le sol, tout seul, est –

\- Juste attrape l'autre partie, » le coupa Derek et Stiles lui lança un large sourire avant d'attraper le tronc à travers les branches. Il marchait quelques pas derrière le loup, chacun d'un côté de l'arbre. Ils n'avançaient pas plus vite, mais seul le bout de quelques branches grattait encore contre le sol. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand la neige recommença à tomber.

Ils laissèrent le sapin devant la porte d'entrée le temps que la neige fonde pour ne pas tremper l'appartement. « Où est-ce qu'on va le mettre ? » demanda Stiles en retirant son manteau, son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants.

Derek haussa une épaule en enlevant son écharpe rouge et noire. « Où tu penses qu'il irait mieux ? » Il posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau et prit les affaires que Stiles avait dans ses mains pour les accrocher.

« Hmmm, » fit ce dernier en réfléchissant. Il avança dans le loft, regarda autour de lui, puis, s'arrêta à côté du fauteuil. « Ici ?

\- Au milieu de la pièce ?

\- Je suis un peu près sûr que la moitié de l'appartement peut être désignée comme le milieu de la pièce, » lui fit remarquer Stiles. Derek ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort. « Où sont tes décorations ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil aux différents rangements. « Hm, au supermarché ? » proposa-t-il. Stiles se contenta de cligner des yeux. « On n'avait pas de sapin l'année dernière, » se justifia-t-il.

« Et celle d'avant ?

\- Non plus, » répondit Derek comme si cela devait être une évidence. « Tu penses que je prends un sapin seulement une année sur deux ?

\- Donc tu n'as pas de décorations.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais des décorations alors que je ne prends jamais de sapin ?

\- La vraie question est pourquoi tu ne prends jamais de sapin ? C'est noël ! » Stiles semblait complètement outré et Derek haussa simplement une épaule. Le plus jeune laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Il prit son bonnet sur le porte-manteau et le mit sur sa tête. « Au moins, quand on rentrera, le sapin sera sec, » remarqua-t-il en prenant son écharpe.

Derek grimaça à la perspective de devoir ressortir pour aller au supermarché, mais il prit sa veste et son écharpe. « L'avantage, c'est que tu ne pourras pas critiquer les décorations.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais critiqué tes décorations ?

\- Hier, tu as critiqué l'apparence de mes couteaux pendant un quart d'heure, » lui rappela Derek. Stiles se retourna soudainement vers lui, ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre sa litanie de la veille, mais le loup plaqua une main contre sa bouche et le retourna vers la porte d'entrée. Stiles se contenta de rire.

.

xx

.

Derek attendait à la sortie des terminaux qu'Isaac arrive. Il détestait les aéroports. Vous y croisiez autant de gens heureux que tristes, il y avait beaucoup trop d'odeurs et celle surplombant toutes les autres était celle des carburants qui donnait la nausée au loup, et il y avait trop de bruits différents. Mais quand son bêta apparut, son regard alerte parcourant la foule, sa valise à la main, Derek eut envie de réviser son jugement. Le sourire d'Isaac était aussi lumineux que celui de son alpha.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de Derek et qu'ils tombèrent tous deux dans une étreinte, Isaac se mit à rire. « Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu me fais en câlin.

\- Ne t'y habitues pas, » mentit Derek. « Comment c'est Seattle ? » demanda-t-il en s'écarta.

Isaac poussa un soupir dramatique et parla jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la voiture, puis sur une grande partie du retour. Il interrompait ses propres explications de remarques cinglantes pour décrire les personnes dont il parlait, ne manquant jamais de faire rire Derek.

Isaac laissa lourdement tomber son sac à l'intérieur de l'appartement après y avoir fait deux pas. « Eh St – oh mon Dieu, un _sapin_ ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda-t-il à Stiles, les yeux exorbités. Derek lança un regard noir à son bêta. « Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, continue.

\- Arrête d'être aussi dramatique, » grogna Derek alors que Stiles souriait largement. Isaac s'approcha du sapin, l'admira un moment, émerveillé, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Il est malade votre arbre ?

\- C'est notre sapin. On l'a trouvé tous seuls, sans l'aide de personne. Il est petit et brisé, mais il nous convient, » dit Stiles solennellement.

Isaac le regarda fixement pendant une seconde, puis se tourna vers Derek. « Est-ce qu'il vient juste de citer –

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » l'interrompit Derek.

« T'as quelque chose qui me ramènerait dans ma dimension ? Je crois que j'ai changé de réalité là, » dit-il amusé en venant dans la cuisine. Derek allait lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais le sourire sur son visage était si facile et sincère qu'il se retint. Le bêta lui lança un regard d'un air complice. « Un chocolat ça ira. »

Derek observa les joutes verbales d'Isaac et Stiles en se demandant s'il s'agissait réellement d'un jeu, ou s'ils se détestaient implicitement. Mais, quand Stiles alla prendre sa douche, Isaac observa une seconde la porte de la salle de bain avant de se tourner vers Derek. « Il a l'air d'aller bien.

\- Oui, je crois qu'il l'est.

\- Non, je veux dire qu'il est différent. » Derek l'interrogea du regard pour qu'il continue. « Il est, je ne sais pas, naturel ? C'est comme s'il avait enfin arrêté de s'auto-filtrer. Ou de tout sur-analyser. »

Derek hocha lentement la tête en réfléchissant. « Je suppose que c'est le cas.

\- Et … vous deux ? Ça se passe comment ? » Il avait détourné le regard, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il posait une question personnelle à Derek.

Derek réfléchit un instant. « On a arrêté de sur-analyser. »

Isaac eut une courte exclamation amusée. « La fin du monde est proche.

\- Non, pas tout de suite, » dit Derek comme s'il supplait. Isaac le regarda d'un air surpris et il ne détourna pas le regard. Son bêta finit par sourire.

Isaac bascula la tête en arrière contre le canapé. « C'est vraiment le miracle de noël.

\- Je crois que le miracle a eu lieu en novembre.

\- Ouais, c'était le miracle d'Halloween. » Puis, il eut un sourire narquois et se tourna vers Derek. « C'est comme ça que tu peux m'appeler à partir de maintenant. »

.

xx

.

« Bonne nuit, les gars, » dit Isaac depuis le canapé.

« Bonne nuit, » répondirent-t-ils. Derek pensait que Stiles resterait loin de lui, mais celui-ci se rapprocha jusqu'à être entre ses bras, comme il le faisait chaque nuit.

Il releva la tête et murmura, « Bonne nuit, Derek, » avant de s'installer sous le menton du loup, recroquevillé entre ses bras, et ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes.

« Bonne nuit, Stiles, » répondit le loup en resserrant son étreinte. Il ne releva pas les yeux sur Isaac mais, même s'il n'entendait rien, il était certain que son bêta se mordait l'intérieur des joues. Il ne se sentit même pas gêné en enfouissant son nez dans une mer de cheveux bruns.

Ce ne fut pas la seule fois des vacances de fin d'année que Derek fut conscient de sa propre mièvrerie, et par association de celle de Stiles. Il voyait les sourires en coin et les regards attendris d'Isaac quand il se penchait vers Stiles et frôlait sa tempe ou le haut de sa tête avec son nez, les fois où sa main allait chercher celle de Stiles de son propre chef, de celle qu'il posait sur le dos ou l'épaule du plus jeune avant de la laisser glisser quelques centimètres sur son corps. Avant, il ne remarquait que la façon dont Stiles souriait, dont son corps se penchait vers le sien, dont ses muscles se détendaient. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être conscient du regard d'Isaac.

Il ne pensait pas que Stiles l'avait remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en train de cuisiner, alors qu'Isaac prenait une douche, et que son petit-ami se place derrière lui pour l'entourer de ses bras, son nez contre sa nuque. Derek frissonna. Puis, il tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule pour le regarder un instant. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre alors qu'il reportait son attention sur ce qui était sur le feu.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi stressé ? » demanda alors Stiles et Derek sentit ses muscles se raidir. « Ouais, juste comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Il remarqua alors que Stiles chuchotait contre sa nuque. Le son était si faible qu'Isaac n'avait aucune chance de l'entendre parler.

« Les fins d'année me stressent, » répondit Derek, seulement à moitié un mensonge. Stiles embrassa la base de sa nuque et il sentit ses muscles se détendre à nouveau. L'eau de la douche s'arrêta et il se tendit à nouveau.

« C'est Isaac ? » demanda Stiles à voix basse. Derek n'avait pas besoin de voir la surprise sur ses traits pour savoir qu'elle était là.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste besoin d'arrêter d'être un imbécile, » le rassura-t-il. Puis, il tendit un bras pour attirer Stiles à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de ses hanches pour de garder contre son corps.

Après manger, Derek et Isaac partirent au centre-commerciale, puisque le plus jeune n'avait pas encore préparé ses cadeaux. Stiles resta au loft pour éviter la foule. Il prit le livre que Derek était en train de lire et s'assit dans le canapé. Quelques minutes après que les loups soient partis, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Isaac entra dans l'appartement. « Hé, je voulais te parler, » dit-il rapidement avant de venir se planter à côté du fauteuil où était assis Stiles. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rire, puis il se reprit. « J'ai dit à Derek que j'avais oublié mon portefeuille, mais c'est juste que je ne savais pas comment je pourrais te parler sans qu'il soit là. »

Stiles sentit une boule de nervosité lui monter dans la gorge. Il se souvint des épaules raides de Derek et resta silencieux. « C'est … tu pourrais avoir l'air moins raide ? Ça ne ravive pas de bons souvenirs, » plaisanta-t-il, mais Stiles resta impassible, alors Isaac cessa de tourner autour du pot. « Je voulais juste te remercier. Pour Derek. » Stiles fronça les sourcils. « Écoute, je sais que Derek t'a aidé toi, et peut-être que tu penses que c'était que dans ce sens, mais je le connais, il a changé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi détendu ou ouvert ou heureux. Et je sais que c'est grâce à toi, alors merci. »

Stiles resta immobile, pas parce qu'il était prudent, mais parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir. Isaac lui lança un rapide sourire avant de repartir. Il s'arrêta après avoir ouvert la porte, comme s'il s'était souvenu de quelque chose. « Et ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, Cora le comprendra aussi. Elle n'est pas aussi méchante qu'elle en a l'air. Elle peut … » Son sourire se teinta de quelque chose de légèrement amer, comme de la nostalgie. Puis, Isaac referma la porte et Stiles la fixa pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner à son livre.

Il ne lut qu'un chapitre avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte. Il se tourna vers elle, sourcils froncés et ne sut pas quoi faire. En théorie, si la porte frappait, vous étiez censé aller voir de qui il s'agissait et ouvrir. Mais, quand il était enfant, Stiles n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir la porte, et quand il avait grandi, il n'avait jamais été la personne à qui cette tâche était confiée. On frappa à nouveau. Il réfléchit à qui pouvait se trouver derrière avant de se lever. Il n'y avait pas de judas sur la porte et Stiles ne sut pas quoi faire. Personne ne frappait à cette porte, la meute se contentait d'entrer.

« Stiles, ouvre-moi, » ordonna la voix de Cora depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Il s'exécuta et s'écarta automatiquement pour la laisser entrer, ne lui venant même pas à l'esprit qu'il pourrait la retenir sur le palier.

Elle fit quelque pas en retirant son manteau. « Hum, Derek n'est pas là.

\- Je sais, » dit-elle comme vexée qu'il ait pu croire qu'elle l'ignorait. Il répondit d'un rapide hochement de tête. Puis, ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, immobiles et en silence.

Cora semblait attendre quelque chose et Stiles réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie d'attendre qu'elle ait le bon vouloir de lui parler. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il. Il s'attendait à une réponse cinglante, mais elle ne vint pas immédiatement. Cora le dévisageait. Stiles se demanda une seconde si elle était venue pour lui trancher la gorge afin d'avoir un problème de moins, quand elle parla.

« Mon frère m'a dit d'être gentille avec toi, » expliqua-t-elle et Stiles eut l'impression d'être de retour en primaire, quand ses parents l'avaient forcé à jouer avec un enfant avec lequel il ne s'entendait pas, juste pour être diplomates avec les parents du dit enfant qui se plaignait de lui. « Je ne pense pas que j'en serai capable. »

Stiles cligna des yeux. Il n'était pas surpris de l'honnêteté brute de Cora, mais du fait qu'elle ait fait le chemin pour lui dire ça. Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, puis, comme elle resta silencieuse, il changea de stratégie. Si elle ne voulait pas être civile, il n'avait pas à l'être. Il essaya de ne pas penser aux griffes et aux crocs qu'elle rêvait certainement de planter dans sa nuque, quand il lui tourna le dos et retourna s'assoir dans le fauteuil. Il sentit une boule de peur s'installer dans sa gorge et espéra que la louve ne pouvait pas sentir trop clairement ses émotions dans l'air.

Une fois assis, il pouvait l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil et fit simplement semblant de reprendre sa lecture. Elle se rapprocha, lui prit son livre des mains, le referma et le jeta sur la table basse. Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement violente, mais c'était assez pour Stiles. Il aurait voulu pouvoir contrôler la peur qui s'enroulait autour de ses muscles, contrôler la panique qui naissait comme un réflexe du plus profond de lui, et empêcher ses souvenirs de se calquer sur ce que ses yeux voyaient dans le présent. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Par contre, il pouvait faire semblant. « Tu viens vraiment de faire ça ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il jugeait toute son attitude avec condescendance. Cora sembla surprise et l'observa quelques secondes.

« Je n'avais pas fini de parler.

\- Et si j'avais fini d'écouter ? » Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait mentir. S'il se concentrait assez, il pouvait affronter un loup.

Elle eut une exclamation amusée pour lui exprimer combien elle se fichait de son avis. « Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas de toi ?

\- Parce que tu me détestes ? » devina-t-il.

Elle secoua négativement la tête avant de répondre. « Parce que tu es faible. Tu es pathétique. Et je déteste ça. » Stiles serra les dents. Il n'avait rien à redire à ça. « Derek n'a pas besoin d'un autre poids à trainer. Et je sais qu'il veut s'occuper de toi, et je sais que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, maintenant, il est heureux avec toi. Mais sur le long terme, ça ne va pas marcher, Stiles.

\- Je crois que tu te répètes, Cora, » dit-il, une sonorité vide dans la voix. Il savait que cela ne lui avait pas échappé, mais elle ne semblait pas savoir comment l'interpréter.

« Je dirai la même chose un millier de fois si cela peut réussir à lui faire comprendre que choisir une pute est une mauvaise idée. » Stiles sursauta légèrement à ses mots et il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait avoir marqué un point. « C'est ce que je disais : faible. »

Elle resta quelques secondes devant lui et Stiles resta une statue. Puis, jugeant certainement qu'elle avait fait son effet, elle partit.

« Tu as tort, » dit Stiles. Elle se retourna. « Tu as tort sur tellement de choses. Mais la chose sur laquelle tu te trompes le plus, tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est que tu crois que j'ai honte. »

Il se leva. Il vit la surprise passer sur traits de la louve et en tira un plaisir sale. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre dans sa voix, quelque chose de terni dans son intonation. Il reconnaissait le bouillonnement au fond de son ventre, la chaleur dans ses poumons, la colère sous la surface. L'orage qui avait toujours été là, emprisonné depuis des années et grandissant un peu plus chaque jour.

« Je n'ai pas honte de ce qui m'est arrivé. Je n'ai _pas_ à en avoir honte. Pourquoi je le devrais ? » demanda-t-il dans un rire court et amer. « Tu penses que tu aurais survécu un jour si tu avais été à ma place ?

\- J'aurais tué le premier qui aurait posé la main sur moi, » rétorqua durement Cora.

Stiles eut un rire sombre, profond, provenant de l'incendie de ses poumons. « Et il t'aurait rompu le cou pour oser essayer. » Sa voix était rauque, si rauque qu'il la reconnaissait à peine. Cora se redressa, ses sourcils se froncèrent une seconde alors qu'elle regardait Stiles, semblant le voir pour la première fois. « Ce n'est pas une hypothèse, c'est comme ça qu'ils agissent. Si tu ne leur donne pas ce qu'ils veulent, pourquoi ils s'emmerderaient avec toi ? Tu leur appartiens. Ta vie leur appartient. Ils peuvent la détruire, personne ne viendra pleurer pour toi. Personne ne saura ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Personne n'en a quoique ce soit à faire.

\- Stiles ?

\- Si tu cours, ils te rattrapent. Si tu cris et supplies comme ils le veulent, ça sera finit plus vite. Si tu veux pleurer, ouvre la fenêtre pour qu'ils le sentent pas. Si tu veux les détester, fais-le, mais ne le montre pas dans ton regard. Ne te défend pas. Ne les regarde pas. Ne parle pas. Ne répond pas. » _N'existe pas, gamin. Persuade-toi que tu n'es rien. C'est comme ça qu'ils te voient. Et la meilleure façon de survivre, c'est de comprendre comment ils pensent._

 _La meilleure façon de résoudre une enquête, fiston, c'est de pouvoir se mettre dans la tête du criminel. C'est ce qui fait un bon policier._

« … Stiles ?

\- Tu penses que j'ai honte ? » demanda-t-il. Son ton était moins sombre. « Tu penses que je suis triste ? Tu penses que mes propres cicatrices me donnent envie de vomir et de m'arracher la peau pour reprendre à zéro ? » Cora resta muette, de l'inquiétude brillait maintenant au fond de son regard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de l'appartement, comme si elle espérait que Derek arrive subitement et s'occupe de Stiles pour elle. « Je veux les voir bruler. » Les yeux de la jeune fille revinrent sur lui. « Je veux les voir bruler comme ils ont brulé ma mère. »

La lueur qui apparut dans les yeux de Cora était proche de la complicité, de la compréhension. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait lui proposer de préparer les bucher, mais elle resta silencieuse. « Ce n'est pas de la honte, c'est de la colère. » Parce qu'il avait le droit d'être en colère. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à ne rien être. Il pouvait en donner l'illusion, parfois, mais son regard avait toujours été la preuve qu'il existait sous les masques. _Ne les regarde pas_. La seule leçon qu'il n'avait jamais écoutée. Ses yeux plantés dans les leur. Un regard droit, sa dernière résistance, sa dernière fierté, tellement de fois confondue pour autre chose. Parce que les gens qui vous désirent sont trop prompts à voir ce qu'ils souhaitent dans vos yeux. Les loups voyaient en Stiles le reflet de leur propre regard, de leur propre envie. C'est comme ça qu'il était devenu si précieux, encore plus que n'importe quel autre humain. C'est comme ça qu'il avait survécu en évitant d'être tué par un loup maladroit et en gardant une partie de sa santé mentale, le tout dans un simple regard.

Après quelques instants, Cora s'avança jusqu'à la table. Elle y prit une feuille volante, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et recopia quelque chose sur le papier. Elle prit la feuille et vint la tendre à Stiles. Celui-ci ne baissa les yeux qu'une seconde pour voir ce qu'elle avait écrit. _Argent_ , suivit d'un numéro de téléphone.

« Tu veux les voir bruler ? » demanda Cora. Elle laissa tomber la feuille sur le fauteuil et reposa le stylo sur la table. « Il veut aussi les voir bruler, » dit-elle en désignant la feuille d'un coup de menton. « C'est le père d'Alison. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, c'est un chasseur. Après que tu sois parti, elle a répondu à ses questions. Il pensait que toutes les meutes qui pratiquaient l'esclavage avaient été disséminées il y a des années. Il nous a demandé des noms, mais on n'a pas répondu. »

Elle attendit une seconde, comme pour laisser le temps à Stiles de réagir, mais celui-ci resta de marbre. « Tu dois comprendre, » reprit-elle. « Nous, on ne peut rien dire. Si on commençait à refiler des informations sur d'autres meutes à un chasseur, on deviendrait l'ennemi général à abattre. Il y aurait un rassemblement et on ne tiendrait même pas une heure. Mais toi … _toi_ , tu peux parler. Tu es humain, tu es en plein droit d'aller demander l'aide de chasseurs. Et soyons honnêtes, à part les meutes qui vivent encore trois siècles dans le passé, personne ne se plaindrait. »

Cora se tut à nouveau, mais Stiles ne répondit toujours pas. Elle finit par froncer les sourcils devant son silence. « Quoi ? Tu viens de changer d'avis ? » Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix, juste de l'agacement.

« Je ne sais rien qui pourra l'aider, » répondit-il d'un ton plat.

Elle haussa un sourcil et Stiles sut qu'elle ne le croyait pas. « Si jamais ça te revient, » soupira-t-elle en désignant une fois de plus la feuille de papier d'un signe de tête. Stiles garda les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle l'observa encore un moment avant de simplement lui tourner le dos et quitter l'appartement.

.

.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Bonne année

.

.

 **Chapitre 25 : Bonne année**

.

.

« Joyeux noël ! » s'écria Malia quand Derek lui ouvrit la porte du loft. Elle portait des bois de rênes en tissus sur la tête et tenait deux larges sacs en papier remplis de paquets avec fierté. Elle avait les bras écartés comme si elle allait serrer son alpha dans ses bras et Derek aurait pu y croire s'il ne la connaissait pas autant. Elle entra au moment où Alison arrivait sur le palier, légèrement essoufflée.

Elle jeta un regard noir au dos de Malia avant de relever les yeux sur Derek. « Elle a couru, » expliqua-t-elle en tirant deux sacs à côté d'elle.

« Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non merci, » répondit-elle en continuant de trainer les sacs sur un mètre avant de les porter. « On est en retard ?

\- Juste d'une heure, » répondit-il, mais Alison n'eut même pas une grimace. Il referma la porte derrière elle. Alison allait déposer ses cadeaux dans un coin de la pièce, puis se figea.

« Est-ce que c'est un sapin ?

\- Tu me dois vingt dollars, » chantonna Isaac à l'intention de Derek qui leva les yeux au ciel en réprimant un soupir. Alison le regarda d'un air confus. « J'avais parié que tout le monde aurait cette réaction.

\- Qui est responsable ?

\- A ton avis ? » répondit Scott en tendant la main vers elle. Elle la prit et vint s'assoir sur lui dans le fauteuil. Scott jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles, mais celui-ci se contentait de sourire d'un air à la fois désolé et amusé à Derek lorsque celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il repassa ses jambes par-dessus celle de l'alpha immédiatement.

Alison se tourna vers Stiles avant d'acquiescer. Elle le pointa du doigt comme pour lui indiquer qu'elle lui parlait. « Je t'aime bien, » dit-elle avec un sourire. Stiles se contenta de rire alors que Derek levait une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

Malia s'était assise au pied sur sapin, entre les cadeaux et tapotait les épines du doigt. Cora était assise sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la table basse et les pieds posés sur celle-ci. Isaac était assis par terre contre le canapé, entre les jambes de Derek et Lydia. Cette dernière était à l'extrémité opposé du canapé à celle de Stiles. « Il va pas très bien votre sapin, » fit remarquer Malia, sourcils froncés.

Derek se prépara à la remarque de Stiles, mais celui-ci sembla ne même pas l'entendre. « De toute façon il sera mort dans quelques jours, » fit remarquer Lydia.

« C'était joyeux, » ironisa Isaac, mais Lydia ne releva pas. « Tu prédis aussi la mort des arbres maintenant ? » Lydia lui donna un coup de pied dans l'épaule en souriant.

« Je meurs de faim, » dit Scott et Cora soupira.

« On avait entendu les dix premières fois, » répondit Derek. « On attend encore Deaton et Parrish.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il va venir ? » demanda Lydia d'un air dubitatif. Derek la regarda dans les yeux avant de hocher la tête. Puis, la conversation repartit sur ce que chacun avait fait pendant leur premier semestre à l'université. Deaton arriva sans se faire remarquer au milieu de la conversation. Après encore une demi-heure à l'attendre, Lydia décréta qu'ils feraient tout aussi bien de commencer à manger sans Parrish. Personne n'osa s'opposer à la banshee.

Deaton avait approché une autre chaise de la table basse pour s'y assoir. Ils déposèrent sur la table les différents plats qu'ils avaient amenés ou préparés. Le volume sonore monta considérablement alors que plusieurs conversations prenaient place en même temps, si bien que personne n'entendit Parrish arriver avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte. Derek souleva les jambes de Stiles pour pouvoir se lever, ce qui n'interrompit en rien la conversation entre lui et Lydia.

Celle-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte avant de faire semblant de ne pas être intéressée, seulement pour recevoir les regards entendus de Stiles et Isaac. « Allez vous faire voir, » marmonna-t-elle avant de reprendre une bouchée de son dessert. « Tu n'es pas mieux avec cette fille, comment c'est son nom déjà ? » demanda-t-elle à l'intention d'Isaac.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir. « Esmeralda, » marmonna-t-il.

« Esmeralda ?! » répéta Alison, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. « Tu sors avec un personnage de Disney ?

\- C'est un roman de Vi – » commença Lydia, mais sa voix fut étouffée par celle d'Isaac.

« Je ne sors pas avec elle.

\- Mais tu aimerais ? » demanda Scott avec un sourire en coin. Isaac le foudroya du regard avant de se retourner vers Lydia.

« Merci beaucoup pour ça, » grogna-t-il. Du coin de l'œil, Stiles pouvait voir que Cora ne levait pas les yeux de son assiette et faisait comme si elle n'entendait pas la conversation. Il remarqua aussi la façon dont Isaac évitait de se retourner vers elle.

« Désolé, » mentit Lydia. « Mais je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de devoir vivre par procuration. » A ce moment, Parrish arriva vers le cercle. « Salut, Parrish, » dit Lydia avant de prendre nonchalamment une bouchée de son dessert. Ils essayèrent tous de contenir leur rire, à l'exception de Malia, et Alison s'étouffa avec ce qu'elle était en train de boire. Derek leur jeta à tous un regard noir et Deaton souriait simplement, ses yeux parcourant la petite assemblée. Parrish fit comme si de rien n'était, répondant d'un air détendu à Lydia avant de saluer tout le monde.

Lorsque toutes les assiettes furent reposées, Malia proposa immédiatement de passer aux cadeaux. Un nombre extravagant de paquets passa au travers de la pièce. Scott, Alison et Malia, les trois plus proches du sapin, appelaient des noms avant de les faire passer. Puis, tous commencèrent à déchirer les papiers ou ouvrir les paquets, s'exclamant et souriant en découvrant ce qu'on leur avait offert. Tous étaient si concentrés par ce qu'ils recevaient qu'ils remarquaient à peine les cadeaux des autres, lançant seulement des coups d'œil lorsqu'ils voyaient un de ceux qu'ils offraient être ouverts, pour s'assurer que la surprise plaisait. Le papier déchiré s'amoncela en de grands tas sur le sol.

Il était une heure du matin quand tout le monde fut parti. La dernière à les quitter fut Lydia, qui resta à discuter longtemps avec Isaac pendant que Parrish attendait à la porte. Elle semblait attendre qu'il se décourage, mais eut l'air heureuse qu'il soit toujours là quand elle quitta le loft. Isaac soupira en fermant la porte derrière eux. « Ça va durer encore longtemps leur petit jeu, tu crois ?

\- Aussi longtemps que tiendra la volonté de Parrish, » lui répondit Derek en ramassant les restes du papier cadeau pour les jeter dans le sac poubelle que Stiles tenait.

« Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? » demanda ce dernier. Isaac se mit à rire et Derek soupira. « Donc longtemps.

\- Environs six mois avant que tu arrives. Je pense que Lydia ne va pas attendre qu'il perde toute volonté, elle va le faire craquer avant, » dit Isaac.

Derek haussa une épaule, comme s'il ne voulait pas se mêler de toute cette histoire. Il jeta un dernier morceau de papier avant de prendre le sac des mains de Stiles, le bout de ses doigts caressant le dos de ses mains au passage. Il le ferma et le posa dans l'entrée. « L'âge, c'était un problème pour toi ? » demanda Stiles et Derek se figea.

Dans le moment de silence qui suivit, les yeux d'Isaac passèrent de l'un à l'autre. « Humm, j'ai envie d'une bonne douche moi, » dit-il avec un faux entrain avant de partir dans la salle de bain. L'eau commença presque immédiatement à couler et ne trompa aucun des deux hommes.

Derek se rapprocha. « Pas vraiment. En fait – » Stiles lui coupa la parole quand il entoura ses bras autour de son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et avaient le goût de la tarte aux pommes que Scott avait apportée. Leur baiser était lent et calme. Derek sentit ses muscles se détendre après l'agitation de la soirée, un silence confortable se pressa contre ses oreilles. Lorsque Stiles s'écarta, juste pour pouvoir embrasser sa joue mal rasée, sa mâchoire et son menton, Derek lâcha un rire tout en souffle. « Tu te fichais de la réponse, » devina-t-il.

Il sentit Stiles rire avant même de l'entendre. « Je voulais juste vraiment faire ça, » avoua-t-il, avant d'embrasser Derek à nouveau. Celui-ci se laissa faire, donnant à Stiles tout ce qu'il voulait et se contentant de la plénitude que son petit-ami lui apportait dans ses gestes. Un frisson descendit le long de sa nuque quand Stiles gratta la base de ses cheveux. Ce dernier rompit à nouveau leur baiser et vient murmurer proche de l'oreille de son loup, souffle chaud près de sa tempe. « J'ai envie de faire ce truc, où on met un film, mais où on ne le regarde pas parce qu'on est trop occupé à s'embrasser.

\- Arrête de nous faire passer pour des adolescents de seize ans, » marmonna Derek, ses lèvres frôlant la joue de Stiles.

« Je vis pour le cliché, » répondit-il avec un sourire et Derek craqua et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour le parsemé de baiser. Stiles rit doucement, le son fit vibrer sa gorge et Derek inspira profondément son odeur.

« Tu m'as manqué.

\- Et je nous fais passer pour des adolescents de seize ans.

\- Tais-toi. »

.

xx

.

Stiles retournait encore et encore le crayon qu'il tenait dans les mains et fixait la feuille blanche face à lui. Il était incapable d'ignorer la brulure de peur au fond de son estomac. Il inspira profondément et essaya de se concentrer. Il posa la mine du crayon sur le papier, mais aussitôt sa main trembla et il le laissa tomber. Il le regarda rouler avant de tomber au sol et soupira en se plaquant les mains contre les paupières. Il inspira et expira, encore et encore, mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait. Il essaya de se calmer encore quelques secondes avant de brusquement se lever et d'aller sur le balcon.

Il faisait froid, très froid à travers son t-shirt en coton fin et ses chaussettes. Stiles s'appuya sur la balustrade, le métal lui gelant les avant-bras, mais il aimait la sensation d'être ancré dans la réalité. Il regarda la ville s'étendre devant lui, le paysage blanchi par la neige, le ciel gris comme une couverture par-dessus lui. Quand il expirait, de petits nuages de vapeur sortaient de sa bouche.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sans étonnement suivi d'un « Stiles ?! » L'interpelé songea à l'odeur de panique qu'il avait dû laisser dans la salle.

« Je suis sur le balcon, » répondit-il sans hausser le ton. Derek fut là en quelques instants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici comme ça ? Tu vas attraper froid. » Pendant qu'il parlait, le loup avait retirer sa veste et la posait sur les épaules de Stiles qui tremblait comme une feuille.

« Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, tu sais, » dit-il sans émotion dans sa voix. Ses dents claquaient les unes contre les autres à cause du froid. Derek l'observa, mais Stiles ne soutint pas son regard, préférant regarder la ville. Son petit-ami s'appuya contre la balustrade, imitant sa position avant de poser sa main, paume vers le ciel, entre eux. Stiles ne réfléchit pas avant de la prendre. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Puis, Stiles tira sur sa main pour attirer Derek plus près de lui. Son loup se plaça derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de son torse et posant sa tête contre la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai réfléchis. Je n'aurais pas dû. » Derek n'insista pas. Stiles hésita à ajouter quelque chose, à essayer de lui expliquer ce qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'expliquer à lui-même. « Derek, j'ai froid, » dit-il à la place, parce que c'était vrai, ses pieds étaient en train de se changer en pierre. Son loup posa un baiser à travers ses mèches de cheveux avant de l'entrainer à l'intérieur.

.

xx

.

Stiles jeta un regard aux quatre murs du salon et aux personnes assises tout autour d'une table basse. Il y avait trop de monde pour un espace de cette taille. La meute entière y était réunie, ainsi que les mères de Scott et Lydia, le père d'Alison, Deaton et sa cousine et Parrish avec ce qui devait être deux de ses collègues.

Le bruit de toutes les conversations et des rires lui montèrent à la tête dès ses premiers pas dans la pièce. Il aurait reculé si la main de Derek n'avait pas été dans la sienne. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce détail, ce point d'ancrage. Il se souvint qu'il avait besoin d'air et inspira profondément. Derek se tourna vers lui, comme pour l'interroger du regard, mais à ce moment, leur entrée fut remarquée et on les salua. Stiles fit de son mieux pour sourire alors que Derek répondait, sans lâcher la main de son petit-ami où s'éloigner de lui.

Stiles parcourut des yeux la pièce et son regard croisa celui d'Isaac, assis sur une sorte de bureau dans un coin de la pièce, relativement isolé du reste. En jetant un rapide regard à Derek, Stiles s'éloigna vers lui. Le loup l'observa un instant, échangea des mots silencieux du regard avec son bêta avant de partir saluer les personnes présentes.

Stiles pouvait lire dans le regard d'Isaac que celui-ci comprenait son étouffement. Le bêta lui offrit un rapide sourire avant de se pousser d'un côté du bureau, laissant Stiles prendre place à côté, contre le mur. « Foule ? » demanda Isaac.

Stiles se contenta d'acquiescer. « Je te proposerais bien qu'on aille respirer dans une des chambres, mais je crois que ce serait mal interprété, » plaisanta-t-il.

Stiles savait qu'il plaisantait, il aurait aimé être capable d'en rire, mais il le poids qui s'abattait contre ses tempes l'empêchait de ressentir quoique ce soit d'autre qu'une légère terreur. Il se concentra sur sa façon de respirer, parce qu'il ne devait pas commencer à manquer d'air ou croire que c'était le cas. Il ne devait pas paniquer.

« C'est pareil pour moi, » reprit Isaac. Il parlait comme s'il espérait distraire Stiles. « Pas au même niveau, c'est sûr, mais je ne supporte pas la foule, les endroits étroits … Elle savait qu'il y allait avoir autant de monde, je ne sais pas à quoi elle a pensé. » Sa remarquer coïncida avec l'entrée de Cora dans la pièce. Elle lança un regard noir à Isaac et Stiles vit ses lèvres remuées.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je sous entendais, » reprit Isaac, sans hausser le ton, le baissant même légèrement. Il ne regardait pas Cora, il fixait un point du sol juste devant lui. « Tu sais que je déteste ce genre d'espace. »

Elle dut répondre quelque chose, parce que les yeux d'Isaac s'écarquillèrent un instant et que ses paupières se mirent à papillonner. Il fronça les sourcils et garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes. Il serrait les mâchoires. Puis, de la surprise se marqua sur le visage du bêta et il regarda enfin dans la direction de Cora, qui leur tournait le dos et s'approchait de son frère. Issac l'observa un moment, comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il regardait. « Viens, » dit-il ensuite à Stiles avec un signe de tête.

Ce dernier mit un moment à se mettre en mouvement. Ses muscles étaient raides. Il suivit Isaac hors de la pièce, croisant le regard du père d'Alison sur le chemin. Une lueur d'intérêt apparut dans les yeux bleus quand ils se posèrent sur Stiles, et celui-ci se rappela ce que lui avait dit Cora. Il comprit qu'il pouvait être utile au chasseur, et quelque chose se brouilla dans son esprit alors qu'un point froid glissait le long de sa nuque. Il détourna vite le regard et entra dans la cuisine sur les pas d'Isaac.

« Hey ! Personne dans la cuisine, sauf –

\- Cora nous autorise, » l'interrompit Isaac.

« Oh, » fit Malia. Elle avait des taches de sauce tomate sur le visage, mélangé avec de la farine et Stiles était certain d'apercevoir des herbes de Provence dans ses cheveux emmêlés. « Asseyez-vous alors, » dit-elle joyeusement avant de retourner à ce qu'elle préparait.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » lui demanda Isaac en s'approchant, s'adossant au comptoir d'un geste naturel. Stiles se laissa tomber sur la chaise dans le coin de la pièce, reposant son dos au mur. Il pouvait encore entendre les bruits de conversation et la cuisine était petite, mais plus respirable que l'autre pièce.

« Non, tu es invité, tu ne dois rien faire, c'est la règle. » Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Isaac pendant un instant, mais quand Malia releva la tête, elle avait disparu.

« Comme tu veux, » dit-il joyeusement avant de s'assoir de l'autre côté de la table, sur une autre chaise. Il piqua un petit four qui attendait là.

Derek les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il salua Malia avant de se planter à côté de Stiles et de lui prendre aussitôt la main. « Désolé, mais je devais –

\- Je sais, » l'interrompit Stiles avec un sourire. Ce n'était pas comme si Derek pouvait juste ignorer sa meute, encore moins les parents des membres de sa meute. Il força Malia à le laisser l'aider.

« Donc Derek peut aider, mais moi non ? » s'offusqua Isaac.

« Derek est bon en cuisine, c'est pas ton cas, » répondit Cora en entrant dans la pièce.

« Uh, » fit-il. « Je serais vexé si je ne t'avais pas pratiquement empoisonnée une dizaine de fois, » plaisanta Isaac avec un sourire en coin.

Cora haussa un sourcil en sa direction. « J'aurais dit une vingtaine, mais c'est l'idée.

\- Au moins, je n'ai pas presque mis le feu à l'appart' en voulant faire des pâtes.

\- C'était _une fois_! » rétorqua Cora en riant. Isaac se mit aussi à rire. Ils se regardèrent un moment, même après avoir cessé de rire. Puis, ils semblèrent s'en rendre compte et détournèrent le regard, Cora se retourna et Isaac fixa la table.

Cora, Malia et Derek s'affairaient en cuisine alors que Isaac faisait des commentaires inutiles qui lui valaient soit des rires, soit des regards noirs. « Vous avez besoin d'aide ici ? » demanda Lydia en arrivant dans la cuisine.

« Non, ma cuisine n'est déjà pas assez grande pour trois.

\- D'accord, tant pis, » dit-elle avant de venir s'assoir à la table.

« Vous vous rendez compte que la soirée se passe dans le salon, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Malia en regardant les trois personnes assises à la table.

Isaac la regarda d'un air tout à fait innocent. « Moi et Stiles on a l'excuse de la foule, » se défendit-il. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Lydia qui fit d'abord semblant de ne rien remarquer.

Puis, elle soupira. « Un des collègues de Parrish a passé dix minutes à me draguer. Et si vous me forcez à y retourner, je saute par la fenêtre. »

Ses mots furent reçus par un long silence avant que Malia ne commence à rire, rapidement suivit par le reste des personnes présentes. « Je vous hais, » lança joyeusement Lydia.

La conversation se porta alors sur ce que Lydia pouvait faire pour se débarrasser de l'attention dudit collègue. Malia lui proposa de lui hurler dessus, façon banshee, Isaac de manger un oignon avant de retourner dans la pièce, Derek de simplement lui demander de la laisser en paix, finalement, Cora lui proposa d'embrasser Parrish devant lui pour lui faire comprendre où se trouvait son intérêt. Le sujet changea pour parier les chances de survie du chien de l'enfer si elle mettait ce dernier plan à exécution. Alors que Derek essayait d'empêcher Malia de convaincre Lydia d'aller traverser le salon pour embrasser passionnément Parrish afin de savoir qui de Isaac ou Cora avait raison, la mère de Lydia apparut à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Est-ce que – oh, Stiles ! Mais tu n'es pas venu nous dire bonjour, » s'exclama-t-elle avant de faire un pas dans sa direction. L'interpelé se raidit brusquement. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'approcher trop de lui, Lydia était debout et attrapait le bras de sa mère.

« Maman, tu te souviens de ce livre dont je t'ai parlé ? Cora vient de me dire qu'elle l'avait, viens, je vais te montrer. » Elle ne laissa pas le temps à sa mère de répondre avant de l'entrainer hors de la cuisine.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Stiles fixa l'entrée de la pièce comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose en surgisse, alors que les autres le regardaient en attende d'une réaction. « Tout est prêt, » dit finalement Cora. Elle leva les yeux sur Isaac. « Vous pensez que ça va aller, ou vous préférez manger ici ? » Il n'y avait aucune attaque dans sa question et de la bienveillance dans son regard. Stiles se demanda s'il devait s'habituer à cette Cora-ci.

Isaac réfléchit un moment, mais finit par acquiescer. « Pour moi, ça devrait aller. » Il regarda ensuite Stiles. Celui-ci détourna rapidement le regard sur Derek. Il n'avait pas voulu faire ça, il aurait aimé ne pas le faire, aurait voulu être capable de prendre sa décision sans avoir besoin de l'assurance que son loup serait avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. « Je peux retourner sur le bureau ? » demanda-t-il, se forçant à regarder Cora en parlant.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle. « J'ai pas assez de sièges pour tout le monde de toute façon.

\- On aurait dû le faire au loft, » regretta Derek.

« J'avais pas prévus Parrish et ses collègues, ni Deaton ou sa cousine, » se défendit Cora en prenant deux assiettes.

Isaac haussa un sourcil dans sa direction avant de sourire. « T'as aucune idée de leurs noms, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle lui lança un regard noir, qui prit des accents complices alors qu'elle quittait la cuisine. Isaac se servit une assiette et une à Stiles avant que Derek et Malia n'aident à apporter le reste du buffet dans le salon. Stiles et Isaac profitèrent que les invités soient agglutinés vers la table basse pour aller se rassoir sur le bureau.

« Je peux ouvrir la fenêtre ? » demanda Isaac en direction de Cora.

« Si Lydia essaie de sauter, ce sera de ta faute, » rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Lydia voudrait sauter par la fenêtre ? » demanda alors la mère de la banshee. Derek, Stiles et Isaac essayèrent de cacher leur rire, Cora jeta un rapide regard à Lydia comme pour s'excuser et Malia reprit avec confiance.

« Vous savez, le 31 décembre, c'est le jour avec le plus haut taux de suicide de l'année. » La mère de Lydia écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers sa fille.

« Non, maman, je ne vais pas sauter, » la rassura-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre.

« Ce serait vraiment dommage que la Terre perde quelqu'un comme toi, » dit l'un des collègues de Parrish en lui souriant.

Derek s'étouffa avec un petit four et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, Isaac le suivit, Cora se cacha derrière son verre et Stiles priait pour qu'on l'oublie. Lydia fixa celui qui venait de parler, longuement, puis se contenta de se détourner pour prendre une part de tarte et s'éloigna vers Alison et son père.

Lorsque Derek et Isaac revinrent, ce dernier rapportait une chaise de la cuisine et s'assit en face du bureau alors que Derek s'installait à côté de son petit-ami. La fenêtre fut vite refermée à cause du froid, mais Isaac ne cessait de lui lancer des coups d'œil. Alors que la soirée avançait, Stiles reposa son épaule contre celle de son loup, autant pour sentir sa présence que pour se cacher de la foule derrière lui. Cora vint murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Isaac qui la regarda d'un air surpris avant de se lever pour disparaitre derrière l'une des portes du fond de la pièce. Cora retourna voir Malia comme si de rien n'était.

Stiles jouait avec les doigts de Derek quand Mélissa et Scott vinrent leur parler. Stiles s'excusa de ne pas être venu leur dire bonjour, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur. Scott vida ce qu'il restait de l'assiette de Stiles tout en parlant de la fac. « Scott, il reste de la tarte, tu la veux ? » demanda Alison en tenant un plateau presque vide. Le loup hocha la tête avant de prendre le plateau en souriant à sa petite-amie. Il recommença à parler en prenant un morceau de tarte quand il remarqua le regard étonné de Stiles.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il tout en mâchant.

« Tu ne manges toujours pas beaucoup » remarqua Mélissa et Stiles secoua la tête. Elle sourit affectueusement. « Je me souviens, quand vous étiez petits, c'était toi qui finissait toujours les plats de Scott.

\- T'étais un puit sans fond, » décréta Scott avant de mordre à nouveau dans sa part de tarte.

« Le nombre de fois où je vous ai repris pour faire ça. Je crois que tu étais le seul enfant au monde à accepter de manger les brocolis de son ami, » dit-elle amusée. Stiles fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler de ça, puis laissa échapper une petite exclamation amusée.

« J'ai du mal à imaginer Scott ne pas engloutir son poids en nourriture à chaque repas, » dit Derek. Scott le regarda d'un air offensé. « J'ai aussi du mal à t'imaginer manger autant que lui, » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Stiles.

Celui-ci lança un regard légèrement dégouté à son ami d'enfance dont la bouche était pleine. « Moi aussi, » parvint-il à dire. Il reposa son assiette, maintenant vide puisque Scott l'avait finie, à côté de lui sur le bureau.

« Tu te souviens de la fois où on avait fait une indigestion à cause nos bonbons d'halloween ? » demanda alors Scott, son regard à la fois amusé et horrifié par le souvenir.

Stiles fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer. « Je me souviens que tu avais vomis sur ton costume de spiderman. » Scott le regarda d'un air outré alors que Mélissa et Derek riaient.

Assez naturellement, la conversation continua sur des souvenirs d'enfance, des choses dont Stiles se souvenait s'il faisait un effort. C'était étrange de ranimer des choses passées, d'avoir l'impression qu'elles étaient toujours tangibles, qu'elles se produisaient à nouveau, qu'elles étaient proches et accessibles. Cela fit naitre une étrange chaleur au fond de lui, pas vraiment douloureuse, mais qui laissait quelque chose d'amer derrière elle. Stiles savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais y revenir. Mais, face aux sourires de Scott et Mélissa, ça ne semblait pas grave.

Puis, quelqu'un mit de la musique et Alison força Scott à venir danser avec elle. La mère de Lydia tira par la main le père d'Alison qui lança un appel à l'aide muet à toutes les personnes de la salle. Un des collègues de Parrish invita Malia. Alors que le policier qui draguait Lydia depuis le début de la soirée s'approcha d'elle, celle-ci s'avança rapidement jusqu'à Derek, ses yeux écarquillés. « Pitié, sauve-moi, » grogna-t-elle en lui attrapant la main.

« Parrish a l'air énervé, » lui dit Derek, espérant que cela la calmerait. Elle lui sourit.

« Génial, mais à moins qu'il ait l'air d'être sur le point de m'inviter, tu ferais mieux de m'aider. » Derek soupira avant de lancer un regard à Stiles.

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air amusé. « Amuse-toi bien, » dit-il et Derek lui lança un regard peu impressionné avant de se laisser entrainer par Lydia. Sans qu'il ne sache comment c'était arrivé, Stiles vit Cora et Isaac danser l'un avec l'autre. Mélissa resta à côté de Stiles, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, seul Parrish et son collègue, Deaton et sa cousine restaient écartés des danseurs. Mélissa se tourna ensuite vers Stiles et celui-ci lui lança un regard paniqué. « Ne me forcez pas à faire ça, » dit-il et Mélissa éclata de rire.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, » le rassura-t-elle. Ils regardèrent les paires se former et changer selon les musiques et les moments. Le reste des personnes présentes commençaient à se mêler à eux, sauf Chris qui profita du premier changement de chanson pour s'enfuir et Deaton qui prétexta avoir mal à la jambe. La seule constante semblait de ne pas laisser le collègue de Parrish s'approcher de Lydia, et les regards noirs du chien de l'enfer à son collègue.

Stiles resta assis, mais les mouvements lui donnaient le tournis, additionné à la chaleur montante de la pièce et la musique qui lui semblait de plus en plus forte, il avait l'impression de ne plus comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Il essaya de concentrer son attention ailleurs, mais les mouvements brusques l'empêchaient de quitter les danseurs du regard. Quand il remarqua la façon dont la cousine de Deaton le fixait, il essaya d'éviter son regard. Il sentait aussi les yeux du père d'Alison sur lui. Mais, ce fut les coups d'œil répétés de la mère de Lydia qui décidèrent Stiles à abandonner ses efforts. Il dépassa Deaton en quittant la pièce, et celui-ci lui demanda si tout allait bien. « Oui, je vais juste prendre un peu l'air, » dit-il avec un sourire qu'il savait convaincant.

Il sortit. Il descendit les trois étages avant d'arriver en bas de l'immeuble. Une fois dehors, il inspira profondément. L'air frais pénétra ses poumons et il ferma les yeux pour laisser le silence se presser contre lui. Il avait l'impression que ses tympans vibraient encore des échos de la musique.

Stiles se retourna brusquement quand la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit derrière lui. Derek laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui en s'avançant vers son petit-ami. « Tout va bien ?

\- J'étouffais, » répondit-il simplement. Derek n'ajouta rien, mais il leva les yeux vers le ciel et Stiles vit qu'il était dégagé, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, et que les étoiles étaient visibles. Il sourit doucement. « À quoi ressemblent les étoiles pour toi ? » murmura-t-il, un petit nuage de vapeur quitta ses lèvres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek pour le voir sourire. Son loup s'avança vers lui jusqu'à prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Stiles se laissa faire. Ses mains étaient chaudes autour des siennes, agréables, douces, et il laissa ses pouces caresser leurs dos. Derek avait les yeux levés vers ciel et réfléchit un instant avant de les baisser sur son petit-ami. « À une seconde chance.

\- À quoi ça ressemble une seconde chance ? » se moqua Stiles.

Derek haussa un sourcil, amusé. Puis, il désigna le ciel d'un coup d'œil. « Regarde en l'air.

\- Tu es ridicule, » dit Stiles en riant, tirant sur les mains de Derek pour qu'il se rapproche.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda le loup et Stiles secoua la tête. Il essaya de trouver un nom pour la couleur que les yeux de son loup avaient dans l'ombre de la nuit, devant cet immeuble et sous les étoiles, ce soir. Il se demanda si ses iris avaient déjà eu deux fois la même couleur.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence avant que Derek ne reprenne. « C'est bientôt minuit.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut en faire une tradition ? D'être toujours juste tous les deux quand on change d'année ?

\- Si tu veux, » dit Derek dans un murmure en s'approchant encore un peu plus de Stiles. Il aimait cette idée, celle d'avoir des traditions avec quelqu'un, d'avoir une raison d'attendre ce jour en particulier, une bonne raison, une belle raison, quelque chose de fixe et de stable et qui leur appartenait à eux, à eux seuls.

Le silence s'étendit à nouveau entre eux et Derek remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait simplement partager un silence.

Puis, Stiles reprit. « Je crois qu'il y a toujours un truc entre Isaac et Cora.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je ne sais pas, » répondit honnêtement Derek. Il avait toujours considéré que la vie privée de sa sœur ou de ses bêtas ne le concernait pas, du moment qu'ils ne se mettaient pas en danger. Il réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre. « S'ils sont heureux ensembles, tant mieux, qu'ils soient ensemble. Ils ont peut-être juste besoin de temps, de grandir chacun de leur côté avant de pouvoir être ensemble.

\- Le temps est ta réponse à tout ? » demanda Stiles avec un sourire.

« C'est une bonne réponse, » se défendit Derek. Ça semblait fonctionner pour eux.

Stiles sourit un peu plus largement. « Tu t'entends bien avec Parrish, non ? » Derek le regarda d'un air peu impressionné.

« C'est la seconde fois en une semaine que tu me compares à Parrish, qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

\- Rien, à part que vous avez des points communs. » Derek haussa un sourcil. « Vous avez tous les deux un truc pour les gens plus jeunes que vous, » plaisanta Stiles et son loup leva les yeux au ciel. « Dis-moi que j'ai tort.

\- D'où te vient cette nouvelle obsession avec notre différence d'âge ? » demanda Derek, amusé, mais aussi curieux.

Stiles sembla réfléchir une seconde, puis haussa une épaule. « De nulle part. Je ne crois pas en avoir une.

\- Tant mieux, » déclara Derek. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de rajouter des complications. « Stiles, est-ce que tu vas mieux ? »

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ?

\- C'était ta résolution de cette année, tu te souviens ? Tu voulais aller mieux. Et tu m'as demandé de t'aider à l'accomplir, alors : es-tu la première personne que je connais à avoir réussi à tenir une résolution du nouvel an ? »

Stiles lui sourit. « Oui, j'ai réussi. Merci de m'avoir aidé. » Stiles resserra son emprise sur les mains de Derek et celui-ci fit de même.

« Quelle est ta résolution pour cette année ?

\- Une que je vais tenir, ou celle qui ne comptera plus dès le lendemain ?

\- Comme tu préfères.

\- Je vais me faire apprécier par ta sœur, » déclara Stiles et Derek rit avant de secouer la tête.

« Fais attention à toi, Isaac est plus jaloux qu'il n'y parait.

\- Je crois que _tu_ es plus jaloux qu'il n'y parait, » rétorqua Stiles. « Et toi, ta résolution ?

\- Je vais réussir à arrêter de sourire dès que tu me souris.

\- Tu es censé tenir une journée ? » demanda-t-il dubitativement. Derek haussa une épaule.

« L'important c'est d'essayer, » dit-il. Stiles lui sourit et les lèvres de Derek s'arquèrent. Ils savaient déjà tous les deux que c'était perdu d'avance, et ils préféraient les choses ainsi. « C'est presque minuit, » dit Derek. Il semblait se concentrer sur un son distant, puis il reporta son attention entièrement sur Stiles. « 10, 9, » décompta-t-il et son petit-ami sourit largement.

Stiles fit un pas de plus, la pointe de ses pieds touchant celle de Derek. Il ne pouvait pas entendre la meute décompter, il pouvait juste voir les lèvres de son loup chuchoter les chiffres, comme pour ne pas troubler le silence nocturne qui les entourait. Il faisait sombre, seules les lumières des appartements de l'immeuble et la faible lueur des étoiles les gardaient du noir complet. Stiles pensa au fait que ce moment ne devait pas être aussi silencieux pour Derek qu'il l'était pour lui, alors il posa ses mains contre ses oreilles pour étouffer le reste des bruits. « 7, 6.

\- Tu vas m'embrasser à minuit ? » demanda-t-il et son loup sourit en posant son front contre le sien.

« 5.

\- Tu n'as pas à attendre minuit, si tu veux.

\- 4 … 3.

\- Compte plus vite.

\- 0, » souffla Derek en se penchant pour capturer les lèvres de Stiles. Celui-ci rit à travers leur baiser. Ses mains glissèrent des oreilles de Derek aux côtés de son visage, puis à son cou. Il le gardait près de lui, contre lui, comme si son loup était assez fou pour chercher à partir. Plus que leur esprit, c'était le monde qui disparaissait dans leur baiser.

« Bonne année, Stiles.

\- Bonne année, Derek. »

.

.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Des papiers tachés d'encre

.

.

 **Chapitre 26 : Des papiers tachés d'encre**

.

.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la boite un bois, Stiles s'attendait presque à ce que les enveloppes se soient volatilisées. Mais elles étaient toutes là. Il prit celle posée tout au-dessus des autres, une simple enveloppe blanche sur laquelle était inscrite son nom d'une écriture fine et rapide qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il déchira l'ouverture au dos et déplia la feuille de papier blanche à carreau scolaire qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il regarda la date, dix-huit octobre.

 _Stiles,_

 _C'est arrivé encore une fois. On dit qu'on s'habitue à tout, j'aurais aimé ne jamais m'habituer à ça. Je n'ai pas tué, toujours pas. Parfois, je me demande pendant combien de temps encore j'arriverai à éviter ça. Cette fois, c'est presque arrivé, mais Alison a planté une flèche à travers son crâne avant. Ses yeux étaient éteints pendant des heures après ça, même après qu'on soit rentré, même après que j'ai lavé le sang sur ses mains. Elle a fait un cauchemar. Encore._

 _Je crois que ma mère s'inquiète. Elle devrait s'inquiéter pour mes notes, pour mes fréquentations, pas pour ma vie, ou ma santé mentale comme elle dit. Une fois, elle a parlé de partir de Beacon Hills. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris quand j'ai dit que je voulais rester. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre moi-même. Je ne peux juste pas quitter la meute, ou Alison. Parfois, je me demande comment les choses auraient tourné si tu étais resté à Beacon Hills, comment tu agirais avec le reste de la meute. Et puis, quelque chose comme ça arrive, et je me dis que c'est mieux que tu sois loin d'ici, en sécurité._

 _Ton ami Scott._

Stiles fixa la feuille de papier, ne comprenant pas entièrement ce dont Scott parlait, se doutant que ses mots auraient plus de sens s'il avait lu les précédentes. Il relut la dernière phrase et s'étonna à sourire devant la naïveté de son ami.

Il bascula la tête en arrière sur le bord du lit. Il effleura de bout du doigt l'enveloppe qui était maintenant en haut de la boite. Son nom y était encore une fois écrit avec la même écriture pressée.

Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Derek à travers la pièce, qui détourna aussitôt le sien. Stiles sourit. « Je sais que tu m'observes. » Derek releva des yeux innocents vers lui. Stiles secoua la tête.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la lettre, relut quelques phrases et se tourna à nouveau vers Derek. « Est-ce que Scott a déjà tué quelqu'un ? »

Derek haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. « Non, jamais, » répondit-il rapidement, comme si l'idée était si stupide qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser flotter dans l'air. Il se redressa sur le canapé et écarta son livre. « On évite de tuer autant que possible, même si tout le monde n'est pas gêné par ça. Mais quand c'est le plan, Scott est toujours celui qui propose les solutions les plus ridicules pour l'empêcher. » Stiles regarda un point fixe et hocha lentement la tête. « Est-ce que ça t'horrifie ? »

Stiles secoua la tête avant de regarder à nouveau Derek. « Je sais que tu as déjà tué quelqu'un si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Je n'ai pas tué qu'une seule personne.

\- Je sais. » Derek le fixa, sourcils froncés. « J'ai entendu parler de toi avant de venir ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prends pas leurs dires pour argent comptant, » ajouta-t-il rapidement devant l'expression de son petit-ami. « C'est juste que je sais de quoi tu peux être capable. On ne m'aurait pas envoyé ici si tu n'étais pas craint. »

Derek avait envie de savoir ce qu'avait pu entendre Stiles, au moins pour écarter certaines idées. Stiles dut lire dans ses pensées, comme il le faisait souvent, parce qu'il sourit. « Même s'ils t'avaient présenté comme le pire des monstres, tu penses vraiment que j'y croirais encore ? » Stiles continua de le regarder quelques instants pour vérifier que ses mots étaient compris avant de retourner son attention vers la boite de lettres.

Il prit celle en haut de la pile, puis la reposa. Il prit toutes les lettres dans ses mains avant de les retourner. Il commença par la toute première écrite.

Stiles regarda son nom et l'adresse écrite dessus. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'habiter à cet endroit. L'écriture était plus ronde et plus maladroite. Il y avait un tampon pour indiquer que le pli devait être renvoyé à l'expéditeur. Stiles ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait une feuille de papier verte, datée du six février, aucune année n'était indiquée et Stiles le regretta. Il aurait aimé savoir quand exactement Scott avait perdu sa trace. À ce moment de sa vie, il avait déjà commencé à perdre notion du temps et ce six février n'était pas assez précis, c'était flou et ridicule. Il réalisa que pour Scott, ça avait été comme écrire toutes les autres lettres qu'il lui avait envoyé, qu'il n'avait pas su, à l'époque, que Stiles ne la recevrait pas. Stiles réalisa aussi que toutes les autres lettres de Scott étaient perdues. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elles étaient devenues. Il se demanda si Scott avait gardé les lettres que Stiles lui avait envoyées.

 _Cher Stiles,_

 _Comment ça va ? Tu as trop de la chance de plus aller à l'école ! Ma prof de maths est trop chiante ! J'espère qu'elle va se casser quelque chose pour ne plus venir en cours. Ce serait trop cool. Ma mère est allée à un rendez-vous arrangé par une de ses collègues l'autre jour, je crois que ça s'est mal passé. En même temps je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, en même temps je comprends pas pourquoi elle veut à nouveau être avec quelqu'un. C'est stupide d'être amoureux. Pourquoi elle veut ça ? Sinon, hier en svt, on a …_

Stiles s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il lut les lettres de Scott. C'était étrange d'observer son écriture changer, ses idées changer.

 _Ma mère refuse toujours d'avoir un chien. Du coup, je traine près de la clinique vétérinaire et parfois, Docteur Deaton me laisse entrer pour que je puisse jouer avec ceux qui y restent._

 _Je me demande où tu habites maintenant. Je me demande si tu as oublié de m'écrire ou pas. Peut-être que tu as perdu mon adresse. Je suppose que ça n'aura aucune importance dans quelques mois, quand tu m'auras écrit._

 _Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai vu aux infos qu'il y avait eu une tuerie à Standfield, c'est là où tu habitais et j'ai peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose._

 _Aujourd'hui, un gars de l'école m'a donné un coup si fort dans le ventre que j'ai été incapable de respirer. J'ai paniqué et j'ai fait une crise d'asthme. Il s'est moqué de moi avec ses amis et ils sont partis quand un adulte est arrivé._

 _Avec ma mère on est allé à la plage. Tu te souviens quand on y était allé avec tes parents ? Nos pères nous avaient engueulés parce qu'on s'était trop éloigné et qu'ils nous trouvaient plus._

 _Désolé ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. Je viens de réaliser que ça ne faisait aucune différence. Je me demande si un jour tu pourras lire ces lettres._

 _Les filles sont tellement stupides._

 _Est-ce que c'est bizarre que je t'écrive encore après quatre ans ?_

 _Demain, c'est le premier jour de lycée. Je suis nerveux, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi._

 _Tu te souviens quand tu disais que Lydia était la personne la plus intelligente du monde ? T'avais tort, elle sort avec le plus gros con du lycée. Elle a tellement changé. Je pense que tu ne pourrais plus la supporter aujourd'hui. Elle est tellement superficielle._

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai croisé la plus belle fille du monde. Elle s'appelle Alison._

 _Tu savais que les loups-garous existaient ?_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu quelqu'un mourir._

 _Il y avait du sang partout. Je veux que ça s'arrête._

 _Une fois quand on avait huit ou neuf ans, Lydia t'a crié dessus et tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un crier aussi fort. Tu devrais l'entendre maintenant. Je crois qu'elle peut tuer quelqu'un avec sa voix._

 _J'ai dit à Alison que je l'aimais. Elle l'a dit aussi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie._

 _Stiles, j'ai peur._

 _Ma mère veut qu'on parte. Je crois qu'elle ne comprend pas._

 _Personne n'a vraiment vécu avant de courir dans les bois lors d'une pleine lune. Si t'es un loup-garou. Je pense que c'est juste nul si tu es humain._

 _Joyeux anniversaire._

 _J'ai cru t'avoir vu aujourd'hui, au centre commercial, mais j'ai juste couru après un mec qui m'a pris pour un cinglé. Alison et Isaac se sont foutus de moi._

 _Je crois que j'ai compris que tu ne liras jamais ces lettres. Et je pense de moins en moins souvent à l'éventualité qu'on se recroise un jour, dans le futur, genre dans dix ans. Même si c'était le cas, tu te moquerais surement de moi pour avoir continué à t'écrire pendant des années, non ? Si ça se trouve, tu serais un connard. Si ça se trouve, tu m'as oublié. Certains jours, je me dis que c'est pas grave qu'on ne se revoie jamais. Je crois que ça m'aide de t'écrire, de penser que dans un autre monde, tu en aurais quelque chose à faire si je mourrais ou pas. Je me demande à quoi ressemble ta vie._

Stiles se demanda quel effet la réponse avait eu sur Scott, quand ils s'étaient revus à la clinique.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lorsque Stiles releva les yeux vers Derek, il remarqua que sa vue était brouillée de larmes. Il s'essuya les yeux sur ses manches et hocha la tête.

« Il pensait que je l'avais oublié, » dit-il. Puis, il fronça les sourcils. « Et au fond, c'est vrai, je ne pensais plus à lui. » Stiles eut un rire court et amer. « C'était un meilleur ami que moi.

\- Comment tu peux sérieusement penser ça ? » demanda Derek en se levant pour s'approcher de lui. Il s'assit en tailleur devant Stiles.

« Parce que c'était mon frère, » répondit Stiles. Ce dernier mot lui écorcha la gorge. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il disait en vain. C'était une promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite, d'un enfant à l'autre, quand ils faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble, quand ils se confiaient un secret, quand ils dormaient dans la même chambre, quand ils avaient tous les deux perdus leurs pères. C'était la dernière chose qu'ils s'étaient dite avant que Stiles ne quitte Beacon Hills. « Malgré tout ce qu'il lui ait arrivé, il ne m'a pas oublié.

\- Scott avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler –

\- Et j'étais pas là.

\- Et penser à ta vie d'avant t'aurais tué, Stiles, » lui rappela Derek. Stiles le fixa, mâchoires serrées, parce qu'il savait que Derek avait raison. Il savait comment il avait survécu et s'il avait passé du temps à songer à son enfance, à son meilleur ami et à imaginer la vie que celui-ci devait mener, il serait devenu fou.

Stiles inspira profondément et expira. Puis, il hocha la tête. « Il a toujours été le plus optimiste de nous deux. Tu sais, j'étais optimiste quand j'étais petit, j'ai juste … ouais. Mais genre, quand on faisait une connerie, et qu'il y avait zéro pourcent de chance qu'on se fasse pas choper pour ça, lui, il disait toujours qu'on allait s'en sortir. Une fois, on avait cassé la fenêtre de son salon, et moi, j'étais hystérique, mais il disait juste que, peut-être, sa mère penserait que c'était pas nous. Il avait tort et on s'est reçu une super punition, mais il avait de l'espoir. Scott avait toujours trop d'espoir. Et il était toujours gentil avec tout le monde. Une fois, il y avait cette fille qui était toujours méchante avec nous, et elle a eu du mal à respirer et il lui a donné son inhalateur. Après elle s'est moquée de lui et lui a dit de plus l'approcher, mais dès qu'elle faisait une crise, il le lui donnait à nouveau, juste pour qu'elle se moque de lui après. »

Derek regarda Stiles sourire alors qu'il regardait les lettres et les enveloppes, jouant avec la dernière encore dans ses mains. Il hocha la tête. « Ouais, c'est bien Scott, » admit-il.

« C'est bizarre, » dit Stiles. Il releva les yeux vers son loup en parlant, il y avait quelque chose dans les iris brunes que Derek ne comprenait pas vraiment. « Ça ne fait pas aussi mal que ce que je pensais.

\- De lire ces lettres ?

\- Non, de me souvenir de ça. » Il regarda à nouveau les lettres. « Je pensais que je serais incapable de les lire. Que je passerai mon temps à penser, _si seulement j'avais été là_ , _si seulement tout ça m'était pas arrivé, si seulement j'avais pu avoir cette vie-là_ , mais …

\- Ça n'a pas l'air aussi merveilleux que tu le pensais ?

\- C'est pas ça, » dit Stiles. « Je ne pensais pas que ça avait été de tout repos, cette ville a l'air de vouloir tuer toute sa population. » Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Je pensais juste que j'allais regretter de ne pas avoir eu une autre vie que celle-ci. Et pas que j'aurais pas aimé que ce soit le cas, c'est juste que je suis moins amer que ce que je pensais. Ça fait sens ? » demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés en se tournant vers le loup.

Derek hocha lentement la tête. « Oui. Ça ne mène à rien d'être amer de toute façon », confia-t-il, d'après expérience.

Stiles reposa la lettre qu'il tenait avec les autres. « Je crois qu'il ne t'aimait pas au début, » dit Stiles en songeant au contenu de certaines lettres. Derek explosa de rire. « Pourquoi il ne t'aimait pas ?

\- Parce que j'étais un connard. » Stiles haussa un sourcil. Il ouvrit la bouche mais son loup l'interrompit. « Oui, plus que maintenant. » Alors, le plus jeune se mit à rire avant de reposer son dos contre le lit.

Ils restèrent longtemps en silence avant que Stiles ne reprenne. « Si – si j'essaie de me souvenir d'autres trucs qui me sont arrivés, est-ce que … est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouve ? » Derek fronça les sourcils et observa l'expression de Stiles. Il était raide et avait peur. « On dit que pour avancer, faut affronter le passé, non ?

\- Il parait, » répondit Derek, incertain. Il vit Stiles se recroqueviller sur lui-même, comme pour se cacher d'un danger imminent. « Je suis là, » murmura Derek en tendant une main vers lui.

Stiles lâcha un rire nerveux et prit sa main dans la sienne. « Je sais. » Il planta son regard dans celui de Derek. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Il n'avait pas été capable d'expliquer clairement à Derek ce qu'il comptait faire. Il s'était assis à la table de la cuisine, prit une feuille et un crayon et avait fixé le papier pendant quelques minutes. Son petit-ami, silencieux, avait rapproché une des chaises jusqu'à être assis juste à côté de lui, leurs genoux se touchaient et le bras de Derek frôlait le sien.

La mine de son crayon toucha le papier et il traça le premier trait d'une première lettre. Mais quand il entendit la voix de sa mère, dans sa tête, prononcé ce nom, quand il entendit le son de sa voix à lui, il crut sentir ses mains contre lui et il lâcha son crayon. Il eut un mouvement de recul et sa chaise crissa. Puis, une main se posa sur lui, pour l'immobiliser et un réflexe qu'il avait perdu s'activa pour la première fois en des années. Il se leva précipitamment et s'écarta de cette main.

« Stiles ! » La main de Derek était figée dans l'air, à deux mètres de lui. Les yeux de l'alpha étaient écarquillés et fixés sur lui. « Stiles, calme-toi. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. » Stiles sentit le comptoir derrière lui et regarda autour de lui dans la pièce, rapidement, scannant l'espace des yeux.

« Putain de merde, » souffla-t-il avant de se laisser glisser contre le comptoir. Il était pathétique.

Derek ne bougea pas, le regardant seulement, attentif aux battements de son cœur, à sa respiration. Il sentait combien Stiles essayait de reprendre le contrôle sur eux. Il se souvint comme il était capable de le faire en une seconde, peu importe la situation, et compara son souvenir au présent. Stiles semblait avoir du mal à retrouver cette habitude. « Est-ce que je peux m'approcher ? » demanda-t-il.

Les yeux bruns furent sur lui en un instant. Un moment passa avant que Stiles ne hoche la tête et que Derek ne s'approche. Il s'assit face à lui, en tailleur et tendit ses mains, paumes ouvertes vers le plafond. Stiles posa ses mains dans les siennes et les serra doucement. « Désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire ?

\- Je … » Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je fais une liste pour le père d'Alison. » Derek mit un moment à comprendre de quoi Stiles parlait. Puis, il hocha la tête. « Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, » décréta Stiles. Derek planta son regard dans le sien. Il aurait aimé pouvoir chasser ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux bruns, la peur, l'inquiétude, la colère, le dégoût.

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose qui te mette dans un tel état. Mais si tu veux écrire cette liste, fais-le.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je vende ces meutes. Sinon, ça mettrait la tienne en danger et –

\- Tu es en droit d'être vengé. Et tu le sais, sinon tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de l'écrire.

\- Mais tu –

\- Tu recommences. » Stiles eut un léger mouvement de recul, l'incompréhension peignit ses traits. « Tu cherches à te persuader que je te veux du mal.

\- Je ne fais pas ça, » se défendit Stiles, mais Derek pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait à ses mots, qu'il se repassait mentalement les moments où il avait pu faire ça. Stiles n'ajouta rien et Derek n'insista pas. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Stiles ne bascule la tête en arrière contre le meuble. « Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Parce qu'il faut que tu te rappelles des choses les plus dures qui te sont arrivées. Ça ne peut pas être simple. Tu n'es pas en train d'écriture une liste de course. » Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et Derek resserra son emprise sur ses mains, espérant l'ancrer dans la réalité et non l'effrayer à nouveau. Stiles releva les yeux et les planta dans les siens. Le brun était trouble. « Tu es à Beacon Hills. On est en janvier. Tu étais déjà là, dans cette cuisine, dans notre appartement, il y a un an. »

Stiles sourit, d'abord légèrement, avec hésitation, puis plus calmement. « Je veux écrire cette liste. » Derek hocha la tête, puis, il se releva et releva Stiles pour qu'ils retournent s'assoir à la table.

Ce fut long. Ce ne fut pas fait en une après-midi. Quand il eut écrit le premier nom, Stiles tremblait, il réfléchit longtemps avant de noter un lieu, et à ce moment il n'arriva plus à respirer. Il se retrouva sur le sol, à trembler dans les bras de Derek, en pleurant et en s'accrochant à son petit-ami. Quand il fut calmé, Derek l'allongea et resta contre lui. Il cacha la feuille de papier lorsqu'il se leva pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Il réussit à peine à faire avaler trois bouchées à Stiles et il le laissa se rendormir.

Ils n'essayèrent pas tous les jours. Parfois, Stiles était incapable de se souvenir d'un nom, la plupart du temps, il ignorait les lieus. Il marquait des choses dont il se souvenait, du climat, des plantes, des gens et de leur façon de parler. Il doutait que cela aide, mais il s'en souvenait et il avait besoin de s'en débarrasser. Il se sentait ridicule et faible, à pleurer et à trembler, à craquer encore et encore pour des choses qui lui étaient arrivées il y a longtemps et qu'il ne pouvait pas changer. Mais Derek lui murmura une fois qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi fort, et quand Stiles l'avait regardé, il n'avait vu aucune once de mensonge dans ses yeux.

La Camaro se gara devant une immense maison en pierre, l'allée qui y menait était dallée et entourée de fleurs. Stiles regarda la bâtisse pendant quelques instants. « Ça va aller ? » demanda Derek à côté de lui et il hocha la tête. Il tourna l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans ses mains, une fois, deux fois, six fois. Puis, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il sortit de la voiture.

Derek l'attendit dans la Camaro alors qu'il traversait l'allée et sonnait à la porte. Il attendit une minute avant que le père d'Alison n'ouvre la porte.

Celui-ci le regarda un instant, puis fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard derrière lui à la voiture de Derek. « Oui ? » fit-il finalement.

Stiles avait une boule dans l'estomac et il serra les dents. « J'ai quelque chose pour vous, » parvint-il à dire.

L'homme face à lui le dévisagea, puis son regard se porta à l'enveloppe dans ses mains. Il releva à nouveau les yeux dans ceux de Stiles et attendit un instant. « Tu veux entrer ? » proposa-t-il en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Stiles se figea et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se souvint que Derek pourrait l'entendre et il entra. Il fit quelques pas dans l'entrée, se tournant pour rester face à Chris. Celui-ci se tourna pour enter dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine et Stiles le suivit après quelques secondes. L'intérieur était tout aussi impressionnant que l'extérieur, grand et lumineux, la décoration était riche. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa poliment le chasseur.

« Non, merci, » répondit Stiles. L'homme resta face à lui, attendant qu'il se mette à parler. « J'ai une liste, » dit-il, et il vit le regard bleu s'illuminer d'intérêt. Il était ravi de ne pas avoir à préciser ce dont il parlait. Mais il garda l'enveloppe entre ses mains, essayant de ne pas trop resserrer ses doigts autour d'elle. « J'ai une condition avant de vous la donner. »

Le chasseur sembla surpris. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Stiles prit une grande inspiration. « Si vous les trouvez, vous les tuerez tous, n'est-ce pas ? La meute entière. » Chris acquiesça.

« Personne ne pourra venir se venger, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, » l'assura le chasseur.

Stiles secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ça. » Il serra les mâchoires et s'assura que son regard était ferme quand il reprit. « Je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas toucher aux omégas que vous trouverez. » Les sourcils du chasseur montèrent sur son front. « Ils ne font pas partis des meutes. Ils vivent les mêmes choses que nous. D'une certaine façon … leur traitement est pire que le nôtre.

\- Tu veux que j'épargne les omégas, » répéta le chasseur et Stiles acquiesça.

« Je sais que si vous trouvez des humains, vous ne les toucherez pas. » Le regard de Chris semblait dire _évidemment_. « Traitez-les de la même façon. » Le chasseur semblait vouloir poser une question et Stiles était capable d'en envisager une centaine. Il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier.

« Tu veux aussi que j'épargne les plus jeunes de la meute ? Tous les innocents ? » Il n'y avait pas réellement de jugement dans la voix de Chris. Stiles avait l'impression que c'était une question qu'il avait déjà posée, plusieurs fois peut-être. La proposition l'étonnait.

« Vous pouvez faire ça ? » demanda dubitativement Stiles. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour croisé un enfant garou, dans aucune meute, mais il n'avait jamais vu grand-chose. Il se demanda pour la première fois s'il y avait eu des enfants dans ces meutes, et comprit qu'il était impossible qu'il n'y en ait jamais eu.

« Oui, » répondit naturellement Chris. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre, à la voiture de Derek garée devant chez lui. « Cette meute n'est pas la seule avec laquelle je suis en relation. Si je trouve des enfants, je peux leur trouver une nouvelle meute. Une qui ne risque rien. »

Stiles hocha la tête. « Quelle image tu as des chasseurs, Stiles ? »

Celui-ci resta immobile et dévisagea le père d'Alison. « Aucune, » répondit-il, mais ce n'était pas une réponse honnête et il était certain que le chasseur le savait. Il avait entendu quelques mots à leur propos au fils des années, jamais en bien, des insultes, des moqueries, des messes basses sur un carnage qu'ils avaient causé, comme des sauvages, comme des vrais monstres, et Stiles n'avait jamais su s'il espérait que des chasseurs les attaque ou non. Il en savait si peu. Peut-être qu'ils étaient pires que les loups. Au moins, avec eux, il savait à quoi s'attendre.

« Je laisserai les omégas vivre, » promit-il. Stiles l'observa quelques instants, essayant de déceler un mensonge. Il comprit que, même si le chasseur mentait, il ne réussirait pas à le savoir. Il fit un pas en avant et posa l'enveloppe sur le comptoir.

Stiles recula d'un pas, mais ne partit par immédiatement. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je ne sais pas si ça vous aidera vraiment à les trouver. Je ne me souvenais pas de tout, et parfois de rien. Parfois, je ne savais pas, je n'ai jamais su. Mais, au cas où … » Il fit un geste vague en direction de l'enveloppe.

« Merci, Stiles, » dit sincèrement Chris. Stiles le dévisagea un moment, puis, il partit.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, traversa l'allée, ouvrit la portière et se laissa tomber dans la voiture. Là, il soupira. Après quelques secondes, il demanda, « Il l'a ouverte ?

\- Au moment où tu as quitté la pièce, » répondit Derek, une légère touche d'amusement dans la voix. Stiles se tourna vers lui et sourit. Son loup répondit à son sourire et se pencha pour embrasser son front. « Bravo, » murmura-t-il. « Tu as été génial. »

Stiles souffla un rire court et fatigué. Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. « Je veux dormir pendant trois jours. » Derek rit avant de démarrer. Il prit la main de Stiles alors qu'il conduisait.

.

.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Des mots d'or

.

.

 **Chapitre 27 : Des mots d'or**

.

.

Le soleil brillait, rendant le paysage aveuglant alors que l'océan et le sable réfléchissaient ses rayons. La Camaro était garée au haut d'une dune, sur un petit parking qui longeait la route. La pente descendait abruptement vers une petite plage de sable blanc, qui était cachée au milieu de roches escarpées. Stiles et Derek était à quelques heures au nord de Los Angeles.

Stiles dévorait le paysage des yeux, un sourire doux aux lèvres alors que le sentiment de calme qui l'avait accompagné pendant sa route le long de la côte est revenait. Il fixa le point où le ciel et l'eau se rejoignaient et demanda. « Il y a quoi de l'autre côté ?

\- L'Asie, » répondit Derek, appuyé contre le capo de la voiture, quelques pas derrière son petit-ami.

Celui-ci se retourna avec un regard dubitatif. « Je veux dire, plus précisément. » Puis, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, se géolocalisa, ouvrit la carte et traversa le pacifique en quelques coups d'index. « Le Japon, » déclara Stiles. Il releva les yeux et regarda au loin comme s'il pouvait voir l'île. Derek sourit.

« Tu veux descendre ? » proposa-t-il. Stiles baissa les yeux sur la plage en contre-bas. Il y avait deux personnes, certainement les propriétaires de la seule autre voiture garée sur le parking.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de regarder l'horizon à nouveau. « Si tu veux.

\- Tu ne veux pas te baigner ?

\- Non. » Sa réponse était peut-être venue trop vite, trop fermement. Derek s'avança jusqu'à lui et se pencha pour voir son visage. Stiles resta immobile, gardant son expression neutre, et son loup fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » demanda-t-il. Stiles sentit une once d'agacement à l'idée que Derek pouvait simplement savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, parce qu'il était devenu un livre ouvert pour le loup.

« Tu sais quel est le problème, » répondit-il d'une voix plus basse. Après quelques secondes, il tourna la tête et affronta son loup du regard. Il désigna le couple de baigneur d'un regard. « Ils me verraient. » Il attendit de voir la réaction de Derek, mais celui-ci ne montra aucune émotion. Stiles continua de le fixer. Après un moment, le loup hocha simplement la tête et retourna son attention sur le paysage.

« Tu sais pourquoi l'océan te rend calme maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Stiles observa son profil un instant avant de tourner le regard sur l'eau. « Non, » dit-il avec amertume. « J'ai fini par me dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance. » Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes. La fille en bas sur la plage hurla de rire quand son petit-ami l'éclaboussa. « Quel effet ça a sur toi ? » demanda Stiles pour rompre le silence.

Derek prit une profonde inspiration en réfléchissant. « Tu m'en veux si je ne vois qu'une immense étendue d'eau ?

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? » demanda Stiles.

Derek haussa une épaule. « Ce n'est pas le genre de réponses que tu attends. » Il continua de fixer l'océan, les yeux plissés à cause de la luminosité aveuglante.

« Tu veux qu'on reprenne la route ? » demanda Stiles. Derek leva des yeux étonnés sur lui, puis hocha la tête et ils remontèrent dans la voiture.

.

xx

.

Ce n'était que le mois de mars, mais en Californie, cela voulait dire une température plus qu'agréable. Lorsque Beacon Hills continua d'être une bulle de calme paisible, même après tant de mois sans problème, Derek avait eu l'idée d'emmener Stiles à l'océan pour son anniversaire. Il avait lu certaine partie de son journal de voyage et il avait été marqué par le nombre de pages consacrées à l'océan, au calme que Stiles ressentait sans comprendre d'où il venait, aux témoignages qu'il avait recueillis sur sa route.

Derek avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée, mais maintenant qu'ils roulaient le long de la côte ouest, et que Stiles projetait un regard absent sur le paysage en gardant le silence, il ne pouvait que se dire qu'il avait eu tort. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui demander s'il allait bien, parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait trois fois dans la dernière demi-heure. C'était peut-être juste un mauvais jour ils y en avaient encore parfois.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en fin de journée dans une petite ville qui longeait la côte, garèrent la voiture à l'hôtel en réservant une chambre, puis, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la plage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet de la dune, Stiles se laissa tomber dans le sable. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, gorgeant le ciel de teintes orangées, plongeant l'océan dans des nuances sanguines. Le brun des yeux de Stiles se fissura de fils d'or.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » demanda Derek, laissant ses mots s'écouler hors de sa gorge avant de trop y réfléchir. Stiles releva immédiatement un regard étonné vers lui.

Puis, il fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi je voudrais rentrer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. » Les sourcils de Stiles se haussèrent. « Tu n'as rien dit de la journée.

\- Je réfléchis, » répondit-il avec un sourire qui disait _tu devrais le savoir_. Stiles tendit une main vers son loup et quand celui-ci la prit, il tira pour l'entrainer au sol à côté de lui. Il garda la main de Derek dans la sienne après qu'il se soit assis, leurs épaules et leurs cuisses se touchant.

Stiles regardait le coucher de soleil et Derek regardait Stiles. « Est-ce que tu peux réfléchir à voix haute, s'il te plait ? » murmura-t-il. Le plus jeune sourit, sans détourner le regard de l'horizon.

« Je pensais à combien c'était cliché de ta part de m'emmener voir un coucher de soleil sur la plage, » se moqua-t-il.

Derek grimaça. « Ce n'est pas –

\- Eh, je t'ai dit que je voulais tous les clichés, non ? » Stiles lui lança un regard amusé et Derek se détendit un peu. Puis, les yeux bruns retournèrent au paysage. « Je me demandais combien de temps ça prendrait de nager jusqu'au Japon. Et à quoi ça ressemble là-bas. Tu crois qu'il y a des loups comme ici ? Et je me demande s'il y a un mec, de l'autre côté, qui regarde l'océan. Peut-être que lui aussi il se demande s'il y a telle créature surnaturelle de notre côté. Ou alors, quand il regarde l'océan, c'est pour se souvenir de quelqu'un, de quelque chose de précis. Tu sais, il y a des gens qui ont tellement de souvenirs à attacher à des lieux. Et à chaque fois qu'ils y retournent, ils sont tristes, même si ces souvenirs sont joyeux. C'est bizarre, non ? Ce qui te rend heureux un jour te déprime le lendemain parce que c'est fini. Et si tu perds quelqu'un, ça a aucune importance le nombre de bons souvenirs que tu as avec elle, ça te fera juste mal d'y repenser. Tu penses que c'est juste que ce soit comme ça ? »

Derek mit un instant à comprendre que Stiles lui posait réellement la question. Il détourna les yeux sur l'océan rougeoyant. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de justice. Si c'est triste, c'est parce qu'on rend ça triste. » Il se tut un instant et prit une profonde inspiration. « Il y avait plein d'endroits à Beacon Hills que j'évitais, parce qu'ils me faisaient penser à quelqu'un. Mais avec le temps, ça s'arrange un peu. Soit les souvenirs s'effacent, soit on apprend à se concentrer sur la bonne sensation.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu étais allé à la mer avec ta famille.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, » dit Derek, et il réalisa combien c'était vrai. Il se souvenait de l'après-midi passé à jouer avec ses frères et sœurs, ses cousins et cousines, à courir après les plus jeunes qui s'éloignaient, à s'enfuir avec les plus vieux quand leurs parents avaient eu le dos tourné. « C'est loin, » ajouta-t-il. Ce n'était pas seulement loin dans le temps, loin comme dans si loin qu'on ressentait à peine son impact aujourd'hui, loin comme dans si je n'y pense pas très fort, je vais l'oublier, loin comme dans je ne sais plus ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Ce n'était pas comme oublié, c'était comme être immunisé à la peine qu'un tel souvenir apportait. « Tu y étais allé, toi aussi, non ? »

Stiles hocha lentement la tête, un sourire légèrement tordu lui monta aux lèvres. « Je m'en souviens à peine, » avoua-t-il. Il baissa les yeux et observa sa main droite jouer avec le sable. « Tu te souviens de ce que ça fait de nager ? » Derek hocha la tête. « Moi pas. » Derek observa son profil un instant, puis, son regard balaya la plage des yeux. Plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient. Certains pique-niquaient, d'autres se baignaient, les autres se prélassaient.

« Tu veux marcher ? » demanda Derek. Il attendit à peine la réponse de Stiles pour se lever et tira sur sa main pour le lever. Ils marchèrent dans le sable encore chaud, jusqu'au bord de l'eau, là où le sable était mouillé et dur à cause des vagues. Derek s'arrêta pour enlever ses chaussures et Stiles jeta des coups d'œil rapides autour de lui. Mais le loup se contenta de prendre ses chaussures dans une main et d'attendre que Stiles fasse de même. Celui-ci s'exécuta. Son jean touchait le sable au niveau de ses talons, mais Stiles ne le remonta pas. Il se passa une main à l'arrière de la nuque alors que l'autre prenait ses basquettes. Derek reprit sa main dans la sienne et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

Ils recommencèrent à marcher, l'eau fraiche venait parfois leur lécher les pieds et le soleil continuait de descendre derrière l'horizon. Derek avait à nouveau demandé à Stiles de penser à voix haute, et celui-ci redevint plus calme quand sa voix se mêla aux sons de l'océan. Ils marchèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le sable se transforme en roche. Ils longeaient le bord des falaises, au pied de leur mur escarpé. Derek trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait, une sorte de renfoncement dans la roche. Il s'assit sur le sol et Stiles s'assit entre ses jambes, utilisant son torse comme dossier. Derek enfonça son nez dans son cou et entoura ses bras autour de Stiles. Ils restèrent comme ça et regardèrent le peu de soleil qui restait s'éteindre dans l'eau.

La nuit tomba rapidement après ça et ils observèrent le ciel devenir de plus en plus sombre, puis les étoiles apparaitre. Ils étaient assez loin de tout pour que Derek ne puisse entendre que les vagues, la respiration, le cœur et la voix de Stiles. Il embrassa lentement et tendrement son cou, et Stiles bascula la tête en arrière contre son épaule.

« Merci de m'avoir emmené ici, » chuchota Stiles. Derek embrassa un point sous son oreille et Stiles tourna rapidement la tête pour capturer ses lèvres, juste une seconde. Puis, en souriant, il retourna son attention sur les étoiles.

« Tu m'en veux si je bouge ? » demanda Derek après plusieurs minutes et Stiles s'écarta immédiatement. Le loup se leva et s'étira, la roche n'avait pas été le dossier le plus confortable qu'il avait connu. Puis, il avança jusqu'au bord et se pencha pour tremper ses doigts dans l'eau. Elle était fraiche, mais pas glaciale. « Tu veux te baigner ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Stiles, un léger sourire complice aux lèvres.

Il put voir l'inquiétude et l'incertitude remplir les yeux bruns, malgré la pénombre. « Il n'y a personne à part nous ici, » le rassura-t-il. « Je l'entendrais si quelqu'un approchait. »

Stiles hésita encore un instant avant de se lever. Ses doigts jouèrent nerveusement avec le bas de son t-shirt. Derek l'observa une seconde avant d'enlever son t-shirt et son jean et de les jeter par-dessus ses chaussures. Stiles le regarda une minute, son regard passant sur le torse et les jambes de son petit-ami. Il n'y avait pas d'envie dans ses yeux. Il secoua lentement la tête et soupira. « C'est de la triche, » déclara-t-il en le désignant de la main et le regardant d'un air faussement agacé.

Derek rit. Les doigts de Stiles continuèrent de jouer avec son t-shirt. Il faillit faire un pas en avant pour l'aider à le retirer, mais s'arrêta. Finalement, Stiles passa le tissu par-dessus sa tête, libérant son torse, son dos et ses bras. Alors qu'il laissait le vêtement tomber à côté de lui, près de ses chaussures, ses yeux fixaient le visage de Derek. Le loup lui rendait son regard, avant d'hausser les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce que Stiles attendait. Celui-ci soupira un rire, puis retira son jean et le posa avec le reste de leurs affaires. Il enroula ses bras autour de son torse, pas tant pour cacher ses cicatrices que pour se tenir chaud.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'eau et y plongèrent lentement, se mouillant la nuque d'eau fraiche avant d'y entrer en grimaçant. « Elle est gelée !

\- Bouge, ça ira mieux. »

Stiles fit quelques mouvements. Ils avaient pied à cet endroit, assez près de la roche. Stiles se laissa flotter un instant, basculant son corps en arrière et laissant l'eau salée le porter. Il ferma les yeux, les sons étouffés à cause de ses oreilles plongées dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel étoilé, il comprit enfin pourquoi l'océan le rendait si calme. Il se redressa, fit quelques gestes incertains mais instinctifs avec ses mains pour se rapprocher de Derek.

« Ca va ? Tu n'as pas froid ? » demanda ce dernier en s'approchant aussi de Stiles.

« Juste un peu, » répondit-il, sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il attirait Derek vers lui.

Ils flottaient ensemble, donnant un battement d'un pied, d'une main pour rester à la surface sans s'éloigner de l'autre, sans cesser de le tenir proche. Stiles noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek et plongea en arrière, gardant seulement sa tête hors de l'eau alors qu'il attirait son loup avec lui et l'embrassait.

Et c'était merveilleux, de l'embrasser comme ça, de l'avoir proche comme ça, de sentir sa peau nue et chaude et douce contre la sienne et ne pas avoir peur. C'était juste un baiser, pas une promesse, pas un avertissement, juste une tendresse. Et il pouvait passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour approcher son corps encore plus près du sien, ce n'était rien de plus que ça. La certitude que tout allait bien et que tout irait bien se dilua peu à peu dans son sang et, avec elle, Stiles ne voulait qu'embrasser Derek encore plus.

Lorsqu'il se mit à rire contre ses lèvres, le loup s'écarta juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses iris brunes étaient magnifiques sous lumière de la lune. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, dans un murmure.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Stiles sans cesser de rire. « Je suis juste tellement heureux, c'est ridicule. »

Derek le regarda, grava dans sa mémoire son sourire si facile, si grand, si lumineux, la confiance dans ses yeux, la joie sur ses traits. Il crut que son cœur allait se briser, alors il serra Stiles plus fort dans ses bras et l'entraina sous l'eau. Dans le sel, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

.

xx

.

Ils prirent chacun leur tour une douche à l'hôtel, pour se débarrasser de sel et du sable collés à leur peau. Stiles était allongé sur le lit, par-dessus la couverture et écoutait le bruit de l'eau couler dans la douche alors que Derek était encore dans la salle de bain. Le son régulier était comme une berceuse. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux-mêmes et, allongé ainsi sur la couverture douce et le matelas moelleux, il avait la sensation de flotter à nouveau dans l'eau, hors de la gravité. Ses muscles étaient détendus, réellement détendus, et il s'apercevait seulement qu'il n'avait pas laissé son corps se relâcher depuis longtemps. Il n'essaya pas de trouver une durée exacte, ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux quand il entendit Derek sortir de la salle de bain et s'approcher du lit, pas non plus lorsqu'il sentit son poids monter sur le matelas à ses côtés. « Stiles ? » appela Derek dans un murmure, incapable de savoir s'il dormait ou non.

« Hm, » répondit seulement Stiles en tournant la tête vers lui. Il ne voulait pas ouvrit les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'il perdrait cet état s'il le faisait.

« Tu vas avoir froid si tu restes au-dessus de la couverture, » le prévint Derek. Stiles hésita un instant, puis, il roula sur lui-même. La poitrine de Derek trembla sous un léger rire. « Je suis censé te servir de chauffage, c'est ça ?

\- Hmhm, » acquiesça Stiles. Il sentit Derek bouger pour le réinstaller contre lui, deux bras forts autour de son corps, un nez dans ses cheveux qui inspirait profondément, une jambe emmêlée aux siennes. Stiles était à moitié allongé sur Derek, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il sentait le cœur de son loup battre contre son propre torse, il comptait les battements, remarquait les irrégularités. « Est-ce que tu comptes les battements de mon cœur, ou est-ce que je suis bizarre ? » demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un court silence avant que Derek ne réponde. « Parfois oui. C'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Je le sens battre. Hum, maintenant, je le sens battre plus vite, » s'amusa Stiles.

« La ferme, » rétorqua Derek en resserrant son étreinte autour de son petit-ami. Celui-ci se contenta de rire.

Il tourna la tête et ouvrit finalement les yeux pour le regarder, appréciant les pointes de rouge sur ses joues. « Tu aimes que je compte les battements de ton cœur ?

\- Arrête de me faire passer pour un taré.

\- J'aime que tu comptes les battements du mien, » dit Stiles et Derek lui lança un regard peu impressionné. « Ça me donne l'impression qu'on veille sur moi, » explicita-t-il, parce qu'il connaissait la raison exacte de la chaleur qui naissait au fond de lui quand il pensait que Derek faisait attention à ce détail. Et il voulait que son loup le sache.

Les yeux bleu-gris papillonnèrent. Une des mains de Derek remonta jusqu'au visage de Stiles pour écarter une mèche de cheveux bruns qui était tombée en travers de son front. « Je veille sur toi, » murmura-t-il.

Quelque chose s'illumina dans les yeux bruns et Stiles sourit doucement. « Je sais. »

Il bougea dans l'étreinte du loup et celui-ci le laissa faire. Il s'appuya d'une main de l'autre côté de la tête de Derek et se baissa jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ce n'était d'abord pas grand-chose, un baiser presque chaste qui envoyait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du loup, un de ces baisers qui n'étaient plus nouveaux entre eux mais auxquels Derek avait du mal à s'habituer. Un baiser lent où Stiles goutait petit à petit à la douceur du toucher d'autres lèvres contre les siennes, incertain, hésitant.

Puis, Stiles approfondit les choses, s'appuyant un peu plus sur le corps de Derek, laissant celui-ci s'allonger sur le dos alors que le plus jeune posait son autre main sur son torse pour se stabiliser au-dessus de lui. Il goutait les lèvres de son petit-ami du bout de sa langue, puis goûta à l'intérieur de sa bouche, joua avec ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que Derek les sentent s'engourdirent. Il fut incapable de ne pas répondre au baiser, montant une de ses mains à la nuque de Stiles pour l'attirer aussi près que possible. La main de Stiles qui s'appuyait sur lui descendit jusqu'au bord de son t-shirt, déjà relevé contre son ventre, et toucha la partie exposée de sa peau. Il sentit une chaleur grandir dans son bas-ventre. Il allait s'écarter quand Stiles passa une jambe de l'autre côté de son corps, se plaçant à califourchon sur son loup. Alors, Derek se redressa, jusqu'à être presque assis, entrainant Stiles avec lui. Ce dernier ne bascula pas complètement en arrière parce que son loup le retint d'un bras.

Leur baiser rompu, ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre, tous deux essoufflés, les joues et les lèvres rouges. Stiles passa la langue sur ses lèvres et Derek ne pouvait que voir combien ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, ce qui s'avéra être une terrible idée alors que son esprit se remplissait de l'odeur de Stiles, ne le rendant qu'un peu plus fou.

Une main se posa contre sa joue et Derek ouvrit les yeux. « Ça va, » chuchota Stiles. Puis, il prit le bord de son t-shirt dans ses mains et le passa par-dessus sa tête. Comme Derek resta immobile, il prit ses mains et les posa contre les côtés de son torse. Après un moment d'hésitation, les mains du loup commencèrent à caresser la peau abimée. Sous ses doigts et ses paumes, Derek pouvait sentir les cicatrices qui marquaient le corps de Stiles. Une de ses mains monta jusqu'au cœur de Stiles, ses doigts s'écartèrent pour toucher les quatre lettres à jamais gravées là. Il baissa les yeux sur elles et elles lui apparurent toujours aussi horribles.

Il releva les yeux dans ceux de Stiles, calmes, qui l'observaient. « Tu n'es à personne, » dit-il, parce qu'il avait besoin d'être certain que l'homme qu'il aimait le sache.

Ce dernier sourit doucement et hocha lentement la tête. « Je suis à moi, » confirma-t-il, sur le ton d'une vieille réflexion cent fois répétée dans sa tête, quelque chose qu'il avait finalement acquis et qui fit sourire Derek.

Lorsque Stiles se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, Derek répondit à son baiser sans hésitation. Il laissa son petit-ami lui enlever son propre t-shirt, il le laissa embrasser son cou alors qu'il se rallongeait sur le matelas. Il restait aussi alerte que possible aux battements de son cœur, au rythme de sa respiration. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, régulièrement, de demander, « Stiles –

\- Ça va, » répondait-il sans même écouter la fin de la question. Et Derek ne trouvait aucun mensonge dans ses mots, alors il prenait le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et l'embrassait, puis son cou, tout en laissant ses mains découvrir son dos et son torse. Il ne sentait même plus les cicatrices sous ses paumes, seulement de la chaleur. Tout avait beau être rapide, Derek avait l'impression que rien n'avait jamais été plus lent et attentionné. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais prêté autant d'attention dans un moment pareil.

Alors, il sentit immédiatement l'odeur âcre de la panique et entendit instantanément le cœur de Stiles changer de rythme lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur la ceinture de Derek. Il rompit leur baiser et se redressa, mais Stiles posa les mains sur ses épaules pour l'arrêter et parla plus vite que lui. « Non, attends, je sais que je peux le vouloir. Je le sais, il faut juste que –

\- Stiles –

\- Non, écoute, » l'arrêta le plus jeune. Ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés, son souffle court et Derek ne savait plus à quoi attacher ce qu'il voyait. « J'en ai eu envie, une fois, pendant que j'étais parti. Je l'ai voulu, j'ai – je me suis touché en pensant à toi et c'était – c'était _bien_. Je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait être bon, que je pouvais ressentir ça, mais ça l'était et –

\- Stiles, » grogna Derek en fermant les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Stiles puisse dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas croire en son ton presque désespéré, qui le suppliait de ne pas arrêter. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur et était affreusement conscient du corps brulant de Stiles contre le sien, de leur position, des mots de Stiles, de la façon dont leurs odeurs étaient déjà mélangées. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais regarda le plafond, essayant de bloquer les images que son esprit lui envoyait, ces choses auxquelles il s'était toujours empêché de penser, au goût et à la douceur de la peau de Stiles aux endroits qu'il n'avait pas encore touché, aux son qui pourraient s'échapper de sa gorge, aux expressions que son visage prendrait.

« Derek, » dit Stiles, bougeant légèrement contre lui. Le loup recula, maintenant son petit-ami à bout de bras et celui-ci soupira d'agacement. « Derek, je peux en avoir envie.

\- Mais tu n'en as pas envie _maintenant_ , » répondit-il à travers ses dents serrées. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander, il savait que Stiles n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il savait l'odeur que quelqu'un dégageait lorsqu'il en avait envie. Penser à ça aida Derek à reprendre ses esprits. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son petit-ami qui secouait la tête, sourcils froncés, l'agacement évident sur son visage.

« Si je pouvais seulement me rappeler comment je – si – si j'essayais – » Il s'interrompit, incapable de continuer et regarda Derek avec frustration. Face à ce regard, le loup avait l'impression qu'il lui reprochait quelque chose.

Alors, soudainement, Stiles saisit son visage, se rapprocha et le plaqua contre la tête de lit, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, rapidement, maladroitement, comme s'il était désespéré de le sentir contre lui. Si Derek ne connaissait pas la saveur d'un vrai baiser de Stiles, il aurait peut-être pu y croire. Il le repoussa et utilisa juste assez de force pour le faire basculer à côté de lui. Puis, il le lâcha et se tourna pour se lever. Il venait de s'assoir au bord du lit, les pieds sur le sol, quand les bras de Stiles s'enroulèrent autour de lui et que son front se posa contre son épaule.

Derek s'immobilisa. Il sentait dans la façon dont Stiles le tenait qu'il ne devait pas s'écarter. Celui-ci n'essayait plus rien, ne disait plus rien, il l'empêchait juste de partir.

« Je suis désolé, » furent les mots qui vinrent finalement, étouffés et chauds contre son épaule nue. Derek posa ses bras par-dessus ceux de Stiles. « C'est juste … je ne peux pas les laisser me prendre ça, tu comprends ? Pas en plus de tout le reste. Ils ont eu ça et je veux que tu l'ais aussi. Je veux que tu ais tout ce qu'ils ont eu.

\- Stiles, arrête.

\- Ils ont pas le droit de garder ça. C'est à moi de choisir. Ça m'appartient de choisir à qui me donner. Je peux pas supporter qu'ils – c'est – je – et je –

\- Stiles, » l'interrompit à nouveau Derek, plus fermement. Il quitta l'étreinte de Stiles pour se tourner vers lui. Le plus jeune tomba assis à côté de lui, et Derek l'entoura de ses bras pour planter son regard dans le sien. Les yeux bruns étaient voilés d'humidité. « J'ai eu plus de toi qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu rêver obtenir. » Stiles se figea, le regardant sans comprendre. « Ils n'ont _rien_ de toi. Ils ne peuvent rien garder parce qu'ils n'ont jamais rien eu. Tu es plus, bien plus que ta capacité ou non à coucher avec quelqu'un. Tu as tellement plus de valeur que ça. Et ils ne pourront jamais imaginer à quel point. »

Quelque chose se passa au fond des yeux de Stiles, une révolution à laquelle Derek n'avait pas accès. Alors il attendit.

« Tu penses que j'ai de la valeur ? » demanda finalement Stiles, d'une voix brisée qu'il n'essaya pas d'arranger, comme si ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, si étonné qu'il ne trouva d'abord aucun mot. « Évidemment, » murmura-t-il hébété. « Tu … tu en as tellement. »

Mais malgré l'évidence du ton de Derek, Stiles ne comprenait pas. « Pourquoi ? » Il connaissait sa valeur, celle d'un humain pour un loup, c'est cette valeur qui lui avait permis de ne pas mourir. Mais ce loup-ci, son loup, semblait avoir une toute autre définition de cette valeur.

« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à l'expliquer, » répondit Derek, parce qu'expliquer à Stiles sa valeur, c'était comme expliquer pourquoi il l'aimait.

Stiles fronça légèrement les sourcils, quelque chose au fond des yeux qu'il n'arrivait pas complètement à cacher. Derek comprit après un instant que c'était de la peur. « Est-ce que tu peux essayer ? »

Derek resta figé une seconde. De toute sa vie, jamais la magie ne l'avait intéressé, mais à cet instant, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire disparaitre cet amas d'émotions hurlantes qui torturait Stiles et lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui d'un claquement de doigts. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils n'étaient pas magiques et ils n'avaient que des mots hésitants à donner.

« Tes mots, » dit alors Derek. « Aucun d'eux n'a jamais eu tes mots, si ? Ils n'ont jamais été assez intelligents pour t'écouter, si ? Ils n'ont aucune idée de combien ces mots sont précieux. Ils ne savent pas toutes ces choses que tu as à dire, ne savent pas comment fonctionne ton esprit et – oh bordel, ton esprit est si génial, Stiles. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une seule personne avec un esprit comme le tien, personne qui ne pense comme toi, aussi vite, aussi … spécialement. Tu es spécial. Ils pensent que tu n'es qu'un corps et ils n'ont aucune idée de tout ce que tu as en toi, et tu as _tellement_ de choses en toi que je me demande même comment tu as la place d'avoir tout ça. Tu – tu me donnes l'impression d'être un abruti. Tu penses à tellement de choses, tu additionnes tellement d'idées les unes aux autres, et moi, je peux juste t'écouter quand tu fais ça, parce que c'est magnifique. Et je ne veux jamais m'arrêter de t'écouter. Je veux passer chaque seconde de mon existence à entendre ta voix. C'est … c'est ça que j'aime chez toi. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Derek ne savait pas qu'il allait dire ces mots avant de les avoir prononcés. Mais, même avec le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait dit ça, il n'avait pas envie de les reprendre, pas cette fois. Lorsque les larmes remplirent les yeux de Stiles, il sut que ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois. Il savait que Stiles n'allait pas le repousser ou hurler.

« Seulement mes mots ?

\- Je pourrais t'écouter parler pour le restant de mes jours et ne jamais vouloir rien de plus de toi. »

Stiles ferma les yeux et deux larmes tombèrent le long de ses joues. Il resta immobile, mais ne trembla pas. Derek collecta d'une main les deux gouttes salées. « Est-ce que je peux –

\- S'il-te-plait, prends-moi dans tes bras, » le coupa Stiles. Derek s'exécuta, resserrant son étreinte autour du corps fatigué et le laissant se reposer contre le sien. Stiles enfouit sa tête dans son cou, ses bras passèrent sous les siens et remontèrent pour que ses mains agrippent ses épaules. Il prenait de profondes inspirations et son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, si fort que Derek le sentait contre la sienne. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête avant de reposer son menton dessus.

La voix de Stiles vint comme un murmure contre son cou. « Je ne sais pas si je … si je pourrais un jour –

\- Je te l'ai dit, ça n'a aucune importance. Demande-le-moi une centaine de fois et tu auras toujours la même réponse. » Et Derek était prêt à lui dire mille fois, dix-milles, un million, autant que nécessaire pour que Stiles finisse par le croire. Du moment qu'il pouvait l'écouter parler, le prendre dans ses bras et le regarder s'endormir et sourire et vivre, Derek se fichait du reste.

Stiles se redressa, juste assez pour regarder son loup dans ses yeux. Au-delà des restes de peur, il y avait une sorte de détermination.

Stiles serra les mâchoires, parce qu'il savait qu'il était fou, il savait qu'il se tenait au bord du précipice, sans en avoir plus rien à faire de se briser le cou. Il prit le visage de son loup entre ses mains, ses pouces caressant doucement ses pommettes, et il sauta. « Je t'aime, Derek. »

Derek se fichait de tout, du moment qu'il pouvait entendre Stiles dire ça encore une fois. Encore une centaine et peut-être un millier de fois. Il commença à croire qu'au fond, il avait un peu de chance.

.

.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Et soudain, tout avance

.

.

 **Chapitre 28 : Et soudain, tout avance**

.

.

Derek se réveilla et resserra instinctivement le bras autour de Stiles. Celui-ci gémit dans son sommeil et se retourna vers lui, tournant sa tête pour que son souffle chaud chatouille la gorge de son loup. Après avoir embrassé le haut de sa tête, Derek quitta son étreinte et la chaleur de la couverture pour se lever. Il regarda son petit-ami se réinstaller, s'allonger face au matelas et saisir l'oreiller abandonné pour y enfoncer son visage, et il se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Ce fut au son du grille-pain que Stiles se réveilla. Il fut momentanément perdu. Il sentait l'odeur de Derek, il était entouré de chaleur, mais son loup n'était plus allongé avec lui. Toujours à moitié endormi, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à moitié fermés, Stiles avança jusqu'à la cuisine, se planta derrière Derek et l'entoura de ses bras en posant son nez contre sa nuque.

« Bonjour, » dit Derek, sourire aux lèvres. Stiles ne répondit que par un grognement. « Tu as faim ? » Le plus jeune se pencha pour voir le contenu de la poêle et sourit.

« Je meurs de faim.

\- Ça ne va pas être très pratique si tu restes comme ça, » remarqua Derek alors qu'il tendait le bras pour attraper un saladier posé plus loin sur le plan de travail et que Stiles ne bougeait pas, restant accroché à lui, l'empêchant de l'attraper.

Stiles eut une exclamation moqueuse. « Hier, tu as dit que tu ne voulais jamais que je m'éloigne. » Derek leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. « Je ne fais que te faire tenir parole.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu t'éloignes, » répondit Derek bougeant dans l'étreinte de Stiles, l'attrapant et enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour le forcer à se tenir à côté de lui. Il embrassa rapidement son front. « Tu vois ?

\- Et comment ça t'aide à –

\- Est-ce que tu peux me passer le saladier, s'il te plait ? » Stiles rit, mais tendit le bras pour prendre le récipient et le lui tendre. « Merci.

\- Lydia m'a dit de faire gaffe à toute sorte de codépendance, » dit Stiles, plaisantant à moitié.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. « Laisse-moi être co-dépendant avant mon café, tu peux t'enfuir où tu veux après ça. » Stiles rit et son loup déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

.

xx

.

« Stiles ? » marmonna Derek en se réveillant, alors que son petit-ami semblait se battre pour quitter ses bras. Il le laissa partir, mais commença à se redresser quand il l'entendit repousser la couverture.

« Ça va, » dit Stiles d'une voix étranglée. Derek s'étouffa sous l'odeur acre de peur. « Rendors-toi. » Il se leva, chancela et se rattrapa d'une main sur le lit. Il sembla hésiter un instant entre se diriger vers la salle de bain ou la fenêtre. Derek était maintenant complètement réveillé et s'assit dans leur lit.

« Stiles –

\- Redors-toi, » dit-il à nouveau et Derek pouvait entendre ses larmes ruisseler dans sa voix. Alors que Stiles se dirigeait vers le balcon pour ouvrir la porte et pénétrer la fraicheur nocturne, Derek se leva et l'y suivit.

« Cauchemar ? » demanda-t-il, s'arrêtant à l'entrée du balcon pour laisser de l'espace à Stiles. Celui-ci était appuyé sur la rambarde et se contenta d'acquiescer. Il ne dit pas à Derek de retourner se coucher, il savait que c'était inutile. « Tu as froid ? » demanda le loup, parce que Stiles tremblait. Ce denier secoua la tête, car ce n'était pas un froid qu'une couverture arrangerait.

« Je déteste quand les mauvais jours reviennent, » murmura Stiles, comme à contre-cœur, car il ne voulait pas l'avouer à voix haute.

« Pense qu'ils s'en vont toujours au bout d'un certain temps. » Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il ne regarda pas Derek, car il savait ce qu'il verrait sur son visage, une légère grimace à ses propres mots, car le loup avait du mal à être un optimiste. Mais il essayait, et Stiles l'aimait aussi pour ça.

« Tu as raison, j'ai froid, » dit-il quand la vivacité de son cauchemar commença à s'effacer. Derek se leva et entoura ses bras autour de lui, plaquant doucement le dos de Stiles contre son torse. Celui-ci se laissa aller en arrière, se reposant sur son loup. Ce n'était pas toujours assez pour le faire se sentir bien, mais le sentiment de sécurité que cela lui apportait arrivait à lui faire croire que c'était le cas.

« J'ai lu quelque chose sur les étoiles hier, » dit Derek, et Stiles savait que c'était faux, parce qu'il le lui aurait dit plus tôt si c'était vrai. Mais il sourit, et demanda à son loup de le lui dire. « Tu sais que les signes astrologiques sont liés à des constellations ? En fait, il n'y a aucun rapport entre les dates et ces étoiles … » Quand ils finirent par rentrer à l'intérieur, le jour avait avalé toutes les étoiles.

.

xx

.

Le bonheur était étrange. C'était une chose qui apparaissait dans votre vie sous une forme méconnaissable avant de vous sauter à la gorge. Le bonheur était parfois violent. Et il était changeant, disparaissant et réapparaissant à sa guise, vous laissant addicte, vous laissant en larme. Derek connaissait l'esprit changeant de ce sentiment depuis longtemps, connaissait la force de la douleur qui venait en le perdant. Mais en voyant Stiles bruler un troisième pancake avec une expression misérable sur son visage, Derek accepta toute potentielle douleur future, juste pour pouvoir pleinement ressentir les centaines de bulles de joies qui explosaient en lui.

« D'accord, je ne pourrais jamais être chef, » déclara Stiles, vaincu.

Derek sourit. « Pas avec cet état d'esprit. » Il se fit foudroyer du regard, et Stiles versa à nouveau de la pâte dans la poêle chaude.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur le haut de l'étagère, sur une branche morte dont toutes les fleurs avaient fané. Le bonheur n'était pas le seul sentiment à vous frapper avec la force d'un boulet de canon sans aucun avertissement. « Je dois aller quelque part.

\- Je suis cuisine si mal que j'ai réussis à te couper l'appétit ?

\- Si je ne fais pas ça maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais. » Stiles se retourna vers son loup et suivi son regard. Après quelques secondes, il hocha silencieusement la tête. Derek se leva et avança jusqu'à l'étagère pour prendre la branche posée à son sommet. Il se retourna pour voir que Stiles l'observait. « Ton pancake brule.

\- Un de plus, un de moins, » dit-il avant d'écarter la poêle du feu. « Je crois que je vais éviter de cuisiner pendant que tu n'es pas là, » décida-t-il en hochant la tête. Derek sourit, puis quitta l'appartement.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il resterait bloqué devant l'entrée du cimetière, incapable de faire un pas à l'intérieur comme si on avait tracé une ligne de cendres de sorbier pour l'empêcher d'y pénétrer. Il fit bouger plusieurs fois la branche dans sa main. Puis, en expirant tout l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons, il entra et traversa le cimetière jusqu'à l'allée, excentrée, où reposait sa famille.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir seize ans et de porter un costume noir ridicule. Il resserra sa main autour de la branche comme il l'avait alors resserrée autour de celle de Laura. Il ne baissa pas les yeux sur les tombes, ne regarda pas les noms, ni les années. Il avança jusqu'à la dernière de l'allée, celle dont le marbre était différent des autres, celle dont la date butoir était différente. Il regarda la première date en songeant qu'elle serait un jour sur une autre pierre, la sienne. Les choses n'étaient pas censées être ainsi. Il fut surpris en trouvant un fin bouquet de marguerites fanées posé au pied du marbre. Il laissa ses yeux dériver sur le reste de l'allée pour voir qu'il y en avait un sur chacune des tombes. Ses dents se serrèrent et il détourna le regard sur la tombe de sa sœur.

« Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. » _Désolé de n'être jamais venu_. « C'est … c'est pour toi, » dit-il en levant légèrement la branche. « C'était du magnolia, tu l'aurais adoré. » Il ne se sentait pas capable de poser la branche, de la laisser quitter sa main. Il ne voulait pas tourner cette page. Une part de lui s'était attachée à cette douleur, et il n'était pas sûr de ce qui prendrait sa place s'il la laissait partir. « Ça fait … » il soupira, « ça fait quatre ans. » Quatre ans et il n'avait toujours pas tourné la page. En moins de deux ans, Stiles avait livré tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Et Stiles pensait devoir apprendre de lui ?

« J'essaie, tu sais. Et je crois que je commence à y arriver. Tu te souviens du nombre de fois où tu m'as demandé de tout faire pour aller mieux ? De me laisser une chance ? » demanda-t-il. Il savait que sa sœur n'était pas là pour l'écouter. Les morts avaient mieux à faire. « Je suis heureux. Ça m'a pris un moment, mais je suis heureux. » Il réfléchissait, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. « Tu adorerais Stiles. Il passe son temps à lire et à parler et il … il veut rester. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude que les gens prennent et partent que j'avais oublié que certains pouvaient vouloir rester. » Derek fronça les sourcils, réalisant que Stiles aussi avait été utilisé et laissé. « J'aurais aimé que tu le connaisses. »

Il réfléchit à nouveau, regardant la branche qu'il tournait entre ses mains. « Si tu étais là, tu me dirais que j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. » En prenant une profonde inspiration, il posa la branche au sommet de la pierre tombale. « J'y arriverai. »

Il voulait partir, mais ses pieds le gardaient profondément ancré dans le sol. « Tu me manques, » murmura-t-il. Il se racla la gorge et son regard passa sur les autres tombes. « Vous me manquez tous. »

Il quitta le cimetière et resta un moment derrière le volant de sa voiture, sans démarrer, sans quitter le parking, sans rien faire que de regarder les grilles d'entrée du cimetière. Il finit par prendre son téléphone et envoyer un message à Stiles.

 _Tu es toujours à l'appart' ?_

 _Je suis au café. J'essaie de voir pendant combien de temps je peux squatter le comptoir avant que ta sœur ne me dise de foutre le camp._

Derek sourit à son écran.

 _Je croyais que ta résolution était qu'elle t'apprécie ?_

 _J'ai changé d'avis. C'est trop bizarre qu'elle me sourît._

Derek secoua la tête en riant doucement. Durant les trois derniers mois, Cora et Stiles avait développé une étrange forme d'amitié, si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi. Sa sœur était passée d'une tolérance à peine civile à sourire lorsqu'elle croisait Stiles. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être étonné du rapide changement d'humeur de sa sœur, son opinion des gens ne connaissait aucune nuance, juste deux grands aplats de noir et de blanc. Stiles semblait avoir compris que les différentes teintes de haine qu'exprimaient les yeux de Cora formaient un langage à elles seules, et que c'était avec cette langue que la jeune fille était la plus habile à s'exprimer.

 _Tu es bizarre_

Stiles sourit à son téléphone. Puis, Cora arriva et posa ses bras croisés sur le comptoir, relevant un sourcil dans sa direction. « Alors ?

\- Je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'une minute, » répondit-il en relevant légèrement le menu qu'il tenait dans la main.

La jeune fille soupira, laissant tomber sa tête, et ses longs cheveux bruns tombèrent devant son visage. Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Elle lui prit le menu de la main et le posa à plat entre eux, puis en désignant une à une les boissons chaudes du doigt, elle dit, « Tu ne bois pas de café, donc il reste thé ou chocolat chaud. Tu as testé tous les thés qu'on vend, tu n'en aimes aucun, donc … » Stiles fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. « Donc prend un chocolat.

\- Je crois que je préfère réfléchir encore un peu. »

Même en se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre, il ne pouvait empêcher les coins de sa bouche de s'arquer en un sourire. Les yeux de Cora se réduisirent à deux fentes. « Je sais ce que tu fais. Je te virerai pas d'ici. » Stiles haussa les sourcils et Cora partit s'occuper de deux clients qui venaient d'arriver. Ils se tenaient la main et avaient des sourires béats dès que leurs regards se croisaient. Cora leva les yeux au ciel quand ils furent trop occupés à regarder la carte pour la voir. Stiles sourit.

 _J'ai fini dans 2 minutes_

Cora déchira la note de son calepin et la donna à Malia. Puis, elle revint vers Stiles. « Dis-moi que tu as choisi.

\- Hmm, non pas encore. Mais je me demandais, t'as prévu quelque chose avec Isaac pour les vacances de printemps ? »

Le regard de la jeune fille resta fixe sur lui, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. « Dégage de mon café. »

Stiles posa la carte et partit, attendant d'être sortit pour rire. C'était une bonne journée. Le ciel était d'un bleu profond, annonçant l'été, mais l'air était assez doux pour être supportable. Il envoya un message à Derek en marchant jusqu'à sa Jeep.

 _Mission accomplie ! Maintenant j'ai juste à passer à la station de police. J'ai un service à rendre à Lydia._

 _J'ai trop peur pour demander._

Stiles sourit en enclenchant le contact.

 _Elle veut l'appeler, mais elle veut être sûr qu'il est entouré de ses collègues avant. J'ai pas demandé pourquoi._

Il savait que Derek n'aurait pas non plus envie de savoir pourquoi. Il posa son téléphone entre les sièges. Celui-ci vibra alors qu'il était sur la route, mais il attendit d'être garé devant la station pour regarder.

 _Rejoins moi à l'appart' quand tu auras fini d'être une horrible personne._

Stiles devrait probablement apprendre à arrêter de sourire comme un abruti dès il recevait un message de son petit-ami. Mais c'était une bonne journée, et Stiles ne savait pas quand viendrait le prochain mauvais jour, alors il continua de sourire.

.

xx

.

L'été s'était lentement infiltré à Beacon Hills, augmentant les températures sur le thermomètre alors que le soleil brillait de plus en plus fort dehors. Ils laissaient les fenêtres du loft ouvertes le soir, et sortaient quand le soleil était couché, s'allongeaient sur le capot de la Camaro en regardant les étoiles depuis le haut des falaises qui entouraient la ville et parlaient. Durant la journée, Stiles évitait de sortir, simplement à cause de la chaleur. C'était difficile de porter des manches longues sous un soleil de plomb. Mais quand il eut fini le dernier livre qu'il n'avait pas encore lu au loft, il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit jusqu'à la librairie. Il pensait y aller en marchant, mais abandonna en arrivant au bas de l'immeuble et prit sa Jeep. Il roula fenêtres ouvertes. L'air chaud qui s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle lui rappelait celui du bord de mer, sans l'odeur de sel.

Il resta longtemps dans la librairie, profitant de l'air conditionné, glissant le bout de ses doigts sur le dos des livres, lisant titre après titre et auteur après auteur. Il passa dans les romans et en prit deux, passa dans la section astronomie et décida entre trois livres simplement par leur couverture, choisit un livre d'histoire, retourna dans les romans pour en revenir avec un recueil de nouvelles.

« Stiles, » l'interpela Heather depuis la caisse après qu'un client soit parti. « On a reçu le policier que tu as commandé. » Il déposa les autres livres sur le comptoir et elle y ajouta sa commande. « Où tu trouves le temps de lire tous ces trucs ?

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de mes journées, » admit-il. Il comptait passer les examens de fin d'année dans quelques semaines, pour être officiellement diplômé du lycée, même s'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Du moins jamais de jours ou pour étudier. Mais même avec ça, il lui restait du temps pour lire.

« Et être libraire ça t'intéresserait ? » Il la regarda d'un air surpris. « Dès septembre, je serai à New York, David cherche quelqu'un pour me remplacer. T'as pas à me répondre tout de suite, mais si jamais ça t'intéresse, fais-moi signe. Tu viens tout le temps de toute façon, tu connais la boutique. »

Il paya et quitta le magasin avec une impression étrange. Il fut aveuglé par le soleil dès son premier pas dehors.

À peine eut-il fermé la portière de la Jeep que son téléphone sonna. « Allô ?

\- Stiles, où est-ce que tu es ? » demanda Derek à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« À la librairie. Je t'ai laissé un mot sur la table, » précisa-t-il en tournant la clé de contact pour ouvrir les fenêtres. Il bascula la tête en arrière, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour un mois de juin.

« Je ne suis pas au loft, je suis à la clinique, » répondit Derek. « On a un truc bizarre ici, tu peux venir ?

\- J'arrive tout de suite, » dit-il avant de raccrocher et de rouler jusqu'à la clinique. Après s'être garé, il avança jusqu'au bâtiment gris clair. Il devait plisser les yeux, le soleil se réfléchissant contre les vitres et les marches de bêton. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans la salle d'opération de la clinique, où se trouvait déjà Parrish, Derek et Deaton.

Derek lui tendit une pile de photo en grimaçant. Il semblait ravi de s'en débarrasser et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le sheriff lui répondit alors que le plus jeune feuilletait rapidement les photographies. C'était des photos d'autopsie, une mort qui allait certainement être classée sous l'étiquette d'une attaque animale, une de plus. « On a trouvé ce corps dans les bois, à la lisière de la réserve. Mais les traces sont étranges. »

Stiles tomba à ce moment sur la photographie en gros plan de traces de morsures. « Ce n'est pas un loup, » remarqua-t-il tout de suite.

Parrish soupira. « Je croisais les doigts pour que tu ne confirmes pas, » dit-il. « Une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? » Stiles baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la photographie avant de hausser une épaule. Il n'était pas spécialiste, malgré tout ce qu'il avait lu ces derniers mois, alors il tendit le paquet à Deaton, même s'il se doutait que le docteur les avait déjà vues.

« Veux-tu bien m'aider à chercher ? » demanda Deaton en posant les photographies sur la table d'opération et se tournant pour prendre deux larges classeurs.

Stiles aurait demandé s'il n'était pas possible que ce soit seulement un animal sauvage s'il n'avait pas vu que le cœur manquait sur les images. Il s'assit à côté de Deaton et feuilleta le classeur, cherchant quelque chose qui aurait pu commettre le meurtre, puis comparant les marques de dents. Parrish et Derek discutaient dans la pièce d'à côté de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en attendant, puis ils partirent là où le corps avait été trouvé en appelant Malia et Cora.

Après une heure, Stiles soupira et retomba en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Un jour je vais mettre tout ça sur ordinateur, ça ira plus vite pour chercher quelque chose.

\- Je préfère le papier, » répondit calmement Deaton.

Stiles regarda à nouveau les photographies, s'arrêtant sur celle du torse. Il n'y avait pas une seule marque de griffure, seulement des morsures, sur tout le corps. Il songea au fait que ces blessures ne cicatriseraient jamais complètement, laisseraient des traces à moitié effacées, puis réalisa qu'il regardait un corps mort qui ne guérirait pas de toute façon. Il reposa les feuilles et tira le classeur vers lui. Son regard accrocha celui de Deaton qui l'observait. Il fixa l'homme quelques secondes, remarqua la légère inquiétude dans ses yeux et comprit qu'il avait dû avoir l'air hanté pendant quelques secondes.

Il se força à détourner le regard sur les fiches du classeur, mais les releva aussi discrètement qu'il put sur le vétérinaire quand il l'entendit écrire quelque chose. Deaton déchira un carré de papier d'une feuille vierge et le fit glisser vers Stiles.

Celui-ci observa le morceau un instant, remarqua le numéro de téléphone et regarda à nouveau Deaton. « Tu as rencontré ma cousine au nouvel an dernier. Elle est psychologue, et elle connait l'existence du surnaturel, évidemment.

\- Vous pensez que j'ai besoin d'un psy ? » demanda Stiles, d'un ton neutre.

« Je sais que beaucoup de tes amis en ont eu besoin, » répondit simplement Deaton. « Y compris Derek. » Stiles haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Quand il y réfléchissait, il réalisa que son loup y avait peut-être, une fois, fait très vaguement référence.

Deaton était retourné à ses recherches quand Stiles prit le bout de papier pour le glisser dans la poche de son jean.

Deaton devait parfois s'absenter pendant des rendez-vous, alors Stiles s'était installé dans le fond de la salle d'attente qui n'était jamais occupée. Le vétérinaire revenait dès qu'il avait fini. Ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé quand Derek rentra. Celui-ci mentionna une odeur de soufre et Stiles soupira en regardant les pages qu'il avait marquées jusqu'ici. Aucune de ces créatures n'avait de lien avec une odeur de soufre. Après une autre heure, alors que le soleil commençait à descendre sur l'horizon en faisant rougir le ciel, Derek et Stiles partirent chercher de quoi manger en prévision d'une nuit de recherche à la clinique. Ils croisèrent Cora sur le parking qui leur fit un signe de la main avec un sourire en descendant de sa voiture.

Ils venaient de commander des pizzas et attendaient devant le restaurant, profitant de l'air qui se rafraichissait. « Tu penses que j'ai besoin d'un psy ? » demanda-t-il.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui, surpris de la question qui semblait venir de nulle part. « Deaton m'a donné le numéro de sa cousine. » Alors le loup hocha lentement la tête.

« Ça peut aider, » répondit seulement Derek après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Ça m'a aidé, » ajouta-t-il. Il lança un rapide regard vers son petit-ami pour voir sa réaction.

Stiles garda un visage neutre. « Oui, Deaton m'a dit que tu l'avais vue. Toi et d'autres.

\- On y est pratiquement tous passé, » confirma Derek. « C'est plutôt rare comme opportunité. Si on allait voir n'importe quel psy et qu'on lui parlait de ce qu'on a vécu, il nous enverrait à l'asile pour les mauvaises raisons. » Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

« Donc tu penses que je devrais y aller ? » demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui. Derek lui rendit son regard, immobile et silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'il ne hoche la tête.

« Je pense que ça peut t'aider. Je ne suis pas psy. Je peux te faire te sentir en sécurité, mais je peux essayer autant que je veux, il y a des choses pour lesquelles je ne peux pas t'aider. » Stiles hocha la tête lentement. Puis, il détourna le regard sur le haut du bâtiment en face d'eux. Le soleil avait disparu derrière lui, les plongeant dans l'ombre, et le ciel changeait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

En regardant son profil, les yeux de Derek s'arrêtèrent sur la longue et fine cicatrice qui barrait désormais la joue de Stiles. Il repensa à la façon dont, un mois plus tôt, le plus jeune avait utilisé son corps comme bouclier pour la fillette alors que l'énorme créature fonçait sur elle. Il le revit rouler sur le côté pour l'éviter. Seule une des griffes du monstre l'avait atteint, barrant sa joue d'une longue coupure. Du sang avait coulé sur son visage mais Stiles ne prêtait attention qu'aux pleures de la petite fille. Il repensa aussi au sourire sur les lèvres de Stiles, une semaine plus tard, quand le loup lui avait dit que la marque resterait. _Je n'en avais jamais eu ici. Et c'est une bonne raison d'en avoir une, non ?_ Derek était sur le point de lever la main pour l'effleurer quand Stiles parla.

« Heather, la fille de la librairie, m'a proposé de la remplacer quand elle partira à New York à la rentrée.

\- Tu vas accepter ?

\- Tu penses que je devrais ? » demanda Stiles.

Derek haussa une épaule. « Si ça t'intéresse, pourquoi pas ? Tu adores être entouré de livres. » Stiles hocha la tête avant de regarder à nouveau le ciel. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Derek.

Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, incapable de clairement définir ce qu'il ressentait. C'était étrange. « C'est comme si tout se mettait soudainement à vouloir changer. » Derek rit dans un souffle et Stiles se tourna vers lui.

Derek souriait comme s'il en savait plus que lui. « C'est comme ça que ça marche, » dit-il. Stiles réfléchit un moment, puis, ses yeux tombèrent de l'autre côté de la route.

Il se leva soudainement. « Je reviens, » dit-il avant de se dépêcher de traverser la route. Il regarda les cartes postales sur les présentoirs tournants, il ne savait même pas que Beacon Hills faisait des cartes postales. Il en choisit finalement une et entra rapidement à l'intérieur pour la payer. Quand il revient, Derek était à l'intérieur, en train de payer les pizzas.

Le loup haussa un sourcil à la carte postale, mais Stiles répondit d'un sourire avant de venir poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il prit les pizzas les mains de Derek et s'avança jusqu'à la voiture d'un pas léger. « Tu vas m'expliquer ? » demanda le plus âgé alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans la Camaro.

Stiles souriait toujours. « Je redémarre, » répondit-il.

 _Cher Scott, j'ai quelque chose à te raconter …_

Ce n'était pas un retour en arrière, ce n'était pas essayer d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, c'était regarder en face ses peurs, ses appréhensions, cette chose qui s'enroulait autour de ses chevilles pour le clouer sur place quand il regardait le futur hésitant et trouble qui était devant lui, et leur dire d'aller se faire voir. C'était regarder qui il était, cicatrices et larmes comprises, et refuser de s'arrêter là. Il ne serait jamais l'ami que Scott avait imaginé qu'il soit, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être son ami. Il ne serait jamais un petit-ami parfait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer Derek. Et s'il n'allait jamais à la fac, s'il ne se jetait jamais au milieu d'une foule, s'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de regarder par-dessus son épaule quand il rentrait la nuit, s'il ne pouvait pas avancer complètement seul, peut-être que ce n'était pas si grave.

Il releva les yeux vers Derek qui n'avait pas encore démarrer la Camaro. Son loup le regardait intrigué, semblant essayer de trouver les morceaux manquant d'un puzzle. Stiles aimait ce regard, car c'était celui qu'il avait toujours avant de lui demander d'énoncer ses pensées à voix haute, celui qui lui laissait savoir que Derek n'en avait jamais assez de lui. Sous ce regard, il croyait à toutes les promesses que son loup lui avait faites, il croyait qu'il le suivrait où qu'il aille.

« Les choses changent, » s'entendit-il murmurer, et il sentit un sourire grandir sur ses lèvres.

« Serais-tu en train de devenir un optimiste ? »

Stiles hocha la tête. Être optimiste lui plairait. Être beaucoup de chose lui plairait. En cet instant, il était pris dans ce sentiment puissant, chaud et envoutant qui vous donne l'impression d'être invincible et que toutes les portes sont ouvertes. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette soudaine énergie. Il se sentait pousser dans une direction qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il ne voyait rien devant lui à part un épais brouillard. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il n'avait pas peur. À quel point était-ce cliché s'il pensait que rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il se tenait aux côtés de Derek ? Peut-être qu'il vivait pour le cliché. Peut-être qu'il était en train de vivre le cliché d'une fin heureuse, même si rien n'était vraiment en train de se finir. Ça ressemblait au début d'un autre pas en avant.

.

.

* * *

.

Après le précédent chapitre, je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'entre vous s'attendaient encore à avoir une scène de sexe dans cette histoire, mais comme c'est assez naturel dans les fanfics, ça semble logique. Donc, non, comme vous l'avez vu, il n'y a aucune scène chaude entre Stiles et Derek ici. La raison est toute simple, après toute cette histoire, et après avoir écris la scène qui clôturait le chapitre 27, je me suis rendue compte que finir cette histoire par une scène de sexe serait comme dire "voilà, Stiles peut coucher, donc il est guéri, et le but absolu de tout son chemin jusque là était d'en être au final capable". Sauf que non. Le fait qu'il aille bien ou pas, l'avancement de son personnage ne devrait pas se résumer à ça. Comme le fait que toute victime d'abus sexuel n'est pas guérie à partir du moment où elle est à nouveau capable de coucher. Ce n'est pas un indicateur et ça ne doit pas l'être.

Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne passeront jamais à l'acte. Je ne dis pas non plus qu'ils le feront. C'est à vous de voir s'ils le feront un jour ou non, dans un futur proche ou très lointain ou jamais. J'ai ma propre réponse à cette question, mais c'est une réponse qui me satisfait moi et qui est surtout ce que j'ai envie (personnellement) d'entendre. Je ne vous la donne pas, simplement car je ne veux pas effacer la réponse que vous pouvez avoir sur le sujet. Et je ne l'écris pas car sinon, je ne finirai certainement jamais d'écrire cette histoire.

Je sais que la fin est assez douce-amère, que Stiles a encore du chemin à faire, que Derek aussi, et qu'ensemble aussi. Mais j'ai décidé de finir cette histoire à un point où les choses sont stables entre eux, et que le progrès qu'il leur reste à faire semble plutôt certain et optimiste. Je suis désolée si vous trouvez que ce n'est pas une réelle fin car elle laisse des portes ouvertes, mais c'est ainsi que je les aime et aussi la façon dont j'envisage les fins heureuses.

Encore une fois, je vous remercie énormément d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Savoir que vous avez lu ce que j'ai écris me touche énormément et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu.

A bientôt j'espère pour d'autres fics sterek, j'ai quelques OS sous la main, si ça vous intéresse.

.

.


End file.
